EL CÍRCULO DE LA MUERTE
by dominadaemoni
Summary: Es la Historia de la Perla de Shikon reescrita, tal como mi degenerada mente desearía que hubiera sido. Será mucho más cruda y trágica. Los personajes, llenos de luces y sombras. Incluso Naraku no será lo que parece. Kagome se merecía una historia tan bella como la de Inuyasha y Kikyō, y yo deseo regalársela. Para ella será el demonio más cruel y poderoso. Atención: R18
1. PRÓLOGO

_**Bienvenidos a mi retorcida mente.** **Los personajes son de Rumiko Sensei y los desvaríos son míos.**_

* * *

La luna estaba en cuarto creciente.

Kagome observó con el corazón en un puño el astro, símbolo de tanto y tan poco...

Un año de infructuosa búsqueda había diluido su significado, haciéndola dudar de su memoria y cordura. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Había recorrido el país de punta a punta sin ningún resultado. Ni rastro de ningún tipo de energía demoníaca, ni rastro de los sinuosos castillos que tan bien había conocido, ni rastro de los poblados y monasterios. Ni una palabra o pista útil entre los cientos de textos que había consultado. Tanto esfuerzo para nada...

Tras finalizar su último curso de preparatoria y con el dinero que Jī Chan le había dejado en herencia se había dedicado a viajar por todo Japón buscando alguna pista, algún rastro de la existencia de ese ser que era su motivo para seguir viviendo. Y no había encontrado nada. ¿Cuánto vivía un yōkai? Había conocido en el Sengoku a uno con más de 2000 años, pero en su presente ni siquiera Bokuseno existía ya.

Y sin su existencia la vida de Kagome carecía de sentido. Cuando cerraba los ojos todavía podía sentir sus labios en la piel, sus ojos de gato abrasándola, sus brazos rodeándola y proporcionándole calor. Pero al abrirlos sólo estaba la luna. Y el vacío.

Kagome miró por última vez hacia la luna del cielo para después concentrarse en su gemela reflejada en las olas. Siempre le había gustado el mar, le parecía un sitio perfecto para terminar su viaje y la cumbre de ese acantilado sería un buen lugar para entrar en el _Yomi_. Sin duda esperaba reunirse con él al otro lado, ya que no lo había podido encontrar en éste.

— Máma, Sōta..., _gomen ne...!_ — Susurró mientras se lanzaba al vacío.

 **...**

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos el pecho le quemaba y la garganta le ardía por la sal. Escupió tosiendo cerca de un litro de agua de mar antes de poder hablar o concentrarse en dónde se encontraba. Cuando se calmó un poco vio que estaba en una barca de madera y un extraño marinero la observaba con el rostro iracundo. Era bastante feo, con una poblada barba y la tripa voluminosa como un tambor _taiko_. Pero lo peor de todo era su mirada, que reflejaba la furia de una **tormenta**.

— ¡Mira que eres impaciente, mujer! ¡Sabía que acabarías por hacer una estupidez, aún cuando prometí que te ayudaría...!

Kagome no cabía en si del asombro y entre toses sólo acertaba a preguntar:

— ¿Quién... eres...?

Tras la pregunta no tuvo más remedio que frotarse los ojos, ya que la silueta del hombre se transformaba como por arte de magia. El pelo encrespado se suavizaba y alargaba, y el feo rostro se convertía en uno mucho más hermoso y muy bien conocido.

* * *

 _A modo de presentación deciros un par reflexiones. Esta historia es un mundo paralelo al original. Los personajes no son jakuza, ni empresarios, ni universitarios. Sucede en el Sengoku y hay saltos en el tiempo. El malo malísimo es Naraku, Kikyō es un cadáver y Sesshōmaru, un Lord sin compasión. Todos buscan la perla y bla,bla,bla... Hasta aquí todo igual. Pero no me podía conformar solo con eso y en un punto determinado toda la trama cambiará de raíz. La razón de que me lanzase a escribir este fic fue principalmente por Kagome. Creo que ella se merece una gran historia de amor, un compañero sólo para ella y no como segundo plato. Además Inuyasha es un buen tipo en el fondo y merece estar con su querida Kikyō. Ella no me cae tan rematadamente mal como a algunos grupos de haters por ahí. Es egoísta, desinteresada, sufrida, amable, borde..., en pocas palabras, gris. Como el resto de los personajes de mi historia. Al usar el recurso del punto de vista me permito hurgar el fondo de sus mentes hasta sacar los pensamientos más enterrados, esos que ni ellos se atreven a aceptar. Será una historia sin censura, cruda y trágica. Ya veremos como lo llevo, pero os prometo que no tendrá un final feliz, no habrá bodas de blanco, ni embarazos, ni vacaciones en el mar, eso seguro. No os digo con eso que todos deban morir, pero la vida es agridulce y los finales también deben serlo. Sin aburriros más os invito a mi mundo. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _En honor a algunos amigos no otaku que han decidido leer mi historia a continuación añado un pequeño glosario de términos recurrentes que no aparecerán explicados más adelante. El que se lo sepa, que se lo salte._

 _ **Yōkai** (apariciones, espíritus, demonios o monstruos( **mononoke** )) son una clase de criaturas en la cultura japonesa que van desde el malévolo **oni** (ogro) al travieso **kitsune** (zorro). Algunos tienen partes animales, partes humanas, o partes de los dos, por ejemplo, **kappa** (hombre sapo) o **tengu** (hombre cuervo). Los Yōkai son generalmente más poderosos que los seres humanos y tienen una esperanza de vida mucho más larga, y debido a esto, tienden a actuar con arrogancia sobre los mortales. También tienen valores diferentes de los seres humanos, y cuando estos entran en conflicto pueden conducir a la enemistad. Destacan entre ellos los **Daiyōkai** (lit. Gran Yōkai) que son dirigentes de las diferentes manadas. Más poderosos y longevos, son de pura sangre y algunos son semidioses con la capacidad de transformarse en bestias gigantes.  
_ ** _Hanyō _**_(lit. medio yōkai o medio demonio) Híbrido de yōkai y humano. Posee características demoníacas pero durante la luna nueva vuelve a ser sólo humano._ ** _Inu_** _(lit. perro) En este caso al hablar de Inu me refiero a un tipo específico de yōkai con características de perro. Destaca entre ellos el **Inugami** (lit. dios perro), un Daiyōkai semidios y protagonista de esta historia.  
 **Reiki** (lit. energía universal). En la vida real es una práctica médica alternativa basada en la imposición de las manos o toque terapéutico. En esta historia al hablar de reiki me refiero al aura o energía espiritual de los personajes femeninos de origen humano que tienen relación con lo sagrado (sacerdotisa o **miko** ). Tiene propiedades curativas y mágicas.  
 **Yōki** : (lit. energía yōkai o demoníaca) Contrario al reiki. Es el aura de los yōkai. Posee cualidades mágicas y puede ser usado para pelear o para imponer presencia.  
_


	2. 1 KAGOME El pozo

_**Los primeros cuatro capítulos son muy cortitos. He tratado, en pocas líneas hacer un breve retrato de momentos puntuales del canon que me servirían para introducir al lector en la mentalidad de los personajes narradores. La acción por lo tanto, empieza en el capítulo 5. Si a alguien le aburren las introducciones que se las salte sin dudar.**  
_

* * *

 _Como no todos los capítulos son iguales en cuanto a contenido para adultos habrá una advertencia para cada uno_ _. Éste es_ _Rated K_

* * *

 **Año 2000. Heisei Jidai.  
Tokio**

KAGOME

Aunque acabo de despertar estoy aún en esa fase en que no se ha despertado del todo y en la que puedes sentir más intensamente y pensar con total claridad. Hoy cumplo 15 años, acabo de empezar secundaria y mi vida es principalmente aburrida así que tampoco es que tenga mucho en lo que pensar... ¡Carajo! Hay que ver cómo me pica la nariz. Abro los ojos y descubro la causa: Buyo, mi gordísimo gato, impaciente por desayunar ha decidido asignarse la función de despertador y me lame la nariz insistentemente con su lengua de lija.

– KAGOOME – suena el grito de mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

Me quedo mirando los enormes ojos dorados de Buyo pensando en la suerte que tienen los gatos de tener unos ojos tan lindos.

– ¡Si fueras un muchacho ya me tendrías en el bote, guapo! – le digo a Buyo plantándole un beso en la punta de su nariz, y me preparo para un nuevo día.

Tras el desayuno, tarta de fresa y los regalos: un vestido violeta de mama, un videojuego _otome_ de Souta, y una pata de kappa disecada de la buena suerte (o más bien de la buena peste) de Ojii-chan, me dispongo a ir a clase.

– _Ittekimasu_ mama.

– _Itterasshai_ Kagome.

Cruzo el jardín del santuario de mi familia. Las ramas del árbol Goshinboku me saludan mecidas por el viento.

– _Ittekimasu_ Souta.

– _Matte onee-chan_!– Mi hermanito está de pie junto al almacén del pozo, mirando hacia la oscuridad con una pinta de conejito frente a una boa constriptor.

– Buyo se ha metido ahí dentro y no sale...– me lloriquea poniendo pucheros.

– Pues entras tú y le sacas– me pongo en plan chula.

– Pero... es que... esta muy oscuro, y hace un momento he oído como algo rascaba la tapa del pozo.– Souta decide acompañar los pucheros con su mirada de cachorro apaleado y tras dejar caer un lagrimón me acabo rindiendo. En cuanto bajo la escalera escucho un ruido como de uñas sobre una pizarra. – ¡Buyooo! ¡Sal, gordo!– El ruido cesa y Buyo hace acto de presencia saliendo de debajo de la escalera. Lo cojo por los sobacos y se lo paso a Souta.

– Ves como no pasa nada, cobardica. Estaría afilándose las uñas o cazando alguna rata, o a saber.– Miro a mi hermano con aires de superioridad, dándole la espalda al pozo tapado con una losa llena de sellos. – El pozo lleva sellado desde siempre, nadie puede entrar dentro para pegarte un susto, cobardica, más que cobard...

Mi burla muere al instante en que una fría y húmeda mano me atrapa el cuello desde atrás. Algo me arrastra y siento frío, mucho frío. La oscuridad me aprisiona como una losa y siento un apestoso aliento en mi nuca que me pone los pelos de punta.

– La peeerrrrla... dame laaa perrlaaaa de Shikonnnnn!– una voz que recuerda al sonido de una serpiente de cascabel es lo último que percibo antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

 _Kagome es un poco más macarra y malhablada de lo que la recordamos del canon. También muestra bastante capacidad para reírse de si misma y un sentido del humor algo cínico._


	3. 2 ONIGUMO Fuego

_Tengo debilidad por los malvados antagonistas y Naraku es un personaje que me excita como pocos. Quiero saber más de él y voy a tratar de desvelar sus secretos. Todo acto tiene una causa y una consecuencia, si nos molestáramos en conocerlas, quizá cambiaría nuestro punto de vista. Naraku es cruel y depravado, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué pretende lograr? Y no, no me digan que "dominar el mundo"... odio ese argumento. Por cierto este es el único capítulo que habrá de Onigumo, que como veréis más adelante, se aleja bastante en cuanto a motivaciones de Naraku.  
_

 _Rated M  
_

* * *

 **Última luna del Año 1449. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.**  
 **En una cueva de la región de Takeda.**

ONIGUMO

Quema. Mi piel me abrasa. El dolor es como una maldita mujer regañona. Insoportable y constante. Mi rabia lo adereza con amargor y deseo de venganza. Quiero que sufran, todos ellos. Mis malditos compañeros traidores, los idiotas campesinos muertos de hambre de mi villa, las zorras de risa falsa de la capital, los honorables samuráis que se creen superiores. Los nobles vagos e inútiles y los siervos arrastrados y cobardes. Los viejos decrépitos y los niños de pecho. Las putas y las princesas. A todos los rociaba con aceite y les prendía fuego, para dormirme arropado por sus gritos... Pero no puedo dormir, el dolor y el odio no me dejan. No tengo derecho a morir tampoco. Por su culpa, por ella..., esa maldita mujer. Enma Sama por favor, haz que hoy no venga. Llévame a tu reino de hielo y silencio, aléjame de ella. Esa que cada vez que aparece convierte el fuego en lava. La que hace que me hierva la sangre además de la piel.

Pero los Kamis no escuchan a los monstruos y yo soy un monstruo en todos los sentidos. La silueta de la miko se perfila con la luz del exterior de la cueva. Viene a continuar con mi tortura. La observo acercarse empalmándome al instante. Mi mente deja de odiar y empieza a desear. Deseo levantarme y acariciar su piel de porcelana, clavar en ella las uñas dejando rojos surcos de sangre escurriéndose. Sentir como tanto los lisos como los rizados cabellos negros como la tinta se empapan de sudor, excitación y miedo. Atarla de pies y manos para lamer ese sudor mientras la acaricio, la corto, la beso, muerdo y golpeo. Clavarle mi dura polla una y otra vez hasta hacer sangrar todos sus orificios...

Pero no me puedo mover. No puedo pestañear si quiera, creo que mis parpados y pestañas se quemaron, con el resto de mi piel.

Ella me alimenta, me cambia las vendas, me limpia, me consuela, alarga mi sufrimiento. Ella es mucho más sádica que yo. Calor, deseo, dolor. Voy perdiendo la cordura. Empiezo a oír voces en mi cabeza. Muchas voces, voces como la mía, llenas de odio condensado, voces que me ofrecen una salida. Ella se va y me deja solo. Siempre que se va, el dolor aumenta y el deseo se transforma en vació y añoranza. Pero esta vez no me importa. Ya sé lo que debo hacer. Pronto será mía.


	4. 3 INUYASHA El despertar

_Rated K_

* * *

 **Última luna del 1500. Sengoku Jidai /Muromachi.**  
 **Bosque de Inuyasha**

INUYASHA

Abro los ojos y la veo tirada en el suelo, tratando de defenderse de un enorme yōkai ciempiés. No tengo ni idea del tiempo que ha pasado desde que me disparó. Lleva unas ropas sumamente extrañas que dejan que se le vean las piernas. ¿Le habrá roto el monstruo el _hakama_ de sacerdotisa? Una punzada de celos me atraviesa el corazón. ¿Cómo se atreve ese bicho a rasgarle las ropas a mi hembra? Me muevo furioso tratando de pegarle un zarpazo cuando me acuerdo de la flecha y una ola de tristeza y rencor me invade. Ella me disparó, se rió de mí, me humilló llamándome sucio _hanyō_ y tiró mi corazón al lodo. Yo estaba dispuesto a ser humano por ella y ella me disparó. Fue después de que tratara de robar la perla pero aún así..., ella no tenía derecho a burlarse de mí. ¡Anda y que se apañe sola!

— ¿Qué pasa Kikyō? Estás que no atinas. ¡No jodas que te está dando pal' pelo ese ridículo yōkai! ¡Pero qué inútil!

— ¿Quién demonios es Kikyō?

— ¡Keh! No te hagas la loca. ¡Anda que ahora no pareces tan valiente! ¡A ver si ese ciempiés te devora tu negro corazón, Kikyō!

— Y dale con Kikyō! Te equivocas. Yo me llamo Kagome. KA-GO-ME.— Grita cada vez más enfadada mientras yo me descojono.

— Pero bueno Kikyō, si es que eres una nenaza, ja ja ja...— Sigo riéndome sin parar. — Claro que eres Kikyō, si lo sabré yo, como huele mi hembra...— De un coletazo la ciempiés la manda a los pies de mi árbol, dejándome helado. Cierto que su olor es parecido al de Kikyō pero de cerca se podía notar un deje a jazmín y a agua de lluvia, junto con algo más, que Kikyō no poseía.

— ¡Tú no eres Kikyō!

— ¡Pues claro que no cazurro! Es lo que te estaba diciendo. — No me lo podía creer. Su energía, su reiki era muy parecido al de Kikyō, no tan fuerte pero casi igual. Además había conseguido despertarme. Me pregunto si será capaz de arrancar la flecha...

— Oye muchacha, estas en problemas..., ¿quieres vivir?

* * *

 _Bueno, qué decir de Inuyasha. Es un héroe shōnen, con todos los tópicos que implica. Por lo que no habrá que someterlo a mucha tensión, los héroes shōnen valen para repartir hostias pero lo de pensar no es su fuerte. 200 capítulos de incertidumbre y dudas fueron más que suficientes para él y para mi, así que seré benevolente y trataré de darle lo que siempre quiso, su gran historia de amor con Kikyō. Eso sí, se lo tendrá que currar bastante con ella para recuperar a la mujer que amó hace 50 años, puede que esa mujer ya no exista._


	5. 4 SESSHŌMARU La búsqueda

_Presentación del Gran Sesshomaru Sama: postrémonos ante sus pies..._

 _Al ser el Sesshomaru de Rumiko tan cerrado e inexpresivo, no he tenido que poner ninguna traba a mi calenturienta imaginación. Así que preparaos para descubrir al monstruo tras la máscara. Mi Sesshomaru será mucho más cruel y sádico de lo que es el original. Además he decidido (al menos por el momento) no recrear a Rin. Por lo que, eliminado el factor que pudiera ablandar su helado corazón, Sesshomaru será libre para campar a sus anchas y dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Entraremos en su mente y veremos el caos que reina en ella. Al ser extremadamente inteligente, le haré sufrir de neurosis, haciéndole dar vueltas y vueltas a cada pensamiento. Le llenaré de prejuicios y le obligaré a superarlos uno a uno. Su bestia será una voz discordante más en su cabeza. Le daré nuevas sensaciones que no podrá explicar y que le harán actuar de forma errática, imprevisible y violenta...Al ser el personaje más poderoso, le haré enfrentarse con el único que puede plantarle cara: el mismo._

 _Rated M_

* * *

 **Segunda luna de 1501. Sengoku Jidai /Muromachi.**  
 **Orilla del Arakawa cerca de Edo**

SESSHOMARU

Así que había vuelto. Ese engendro salido de la semilla de mi padre. La vergüenza de mi familia. Tras enterarme de su despertar no he podido tener un segundo de calma. Ni siquiera el todavía palpitante corazón que sujeto entre mis garras calma mi furia. Saco mi brazo del todavía caliente torso del desgraciado escombro humano que tuvo la osadía de plantarme cara y sacudo el brazo para librarme de su apestosa sangre. A mí alrededor escucho los gemidos de algunos moribundos pero la gran mayoría de cadáveres que me rodean guardan un respetuoso silencio. Jaken, ese rastrero payaso que soporto por ser el único que puede manejar la Vara de Testa, me mira acobardado.

— S.s..Sesshomaru Sama, ¿se encuentra bien?— croa desesperado.

—...— Trato de acompasar mis latidos. La sangre excita a mi bestia y no me permite ver con claridad.

— ¡Sesshomaru Sama, cálmese por favor!— Maldito sapo, cómo se atreve a hacerle sugerencias a Este Sesshomaru! Yako emite un ronco gruñido mientras le encadeno en un rincón de mi mente. El rojo de mis ojos se transforma en blanco mientras me doy la vuelta lentamente para propinarle un puñetazo al sapo en su hueca cabeza.

Recupero lentamente el control de mis pensamientos mientras un plan perfecto se fragua en mi mente. Eso es, usaré el recuerdo de la basura humana que tuvo la desfachatez de engañar a mi padre y por fin lograré hacerme con su colmillo. Después de tantos años de búsqueda infructuosa su espada será mía.

Sonrío ligeramente de lado mostrando mis colmillos, el sapo al verme se echa a temblar.

— Oh,oh... si Sesshomaru Sama sonríe es que algo horrible está a punto de pasar.— Oigo murmurar a Jaken lo que me provoca todavía más ganas de reír.

— ¡Jaken!

—¿Si amo?

—Muévete.


	6. 5 KAGOME El yōkai con ojos de gato

_Rated K+_

 **Tercera luna del 1501 Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.**  
 **En una pradera en los alrededores de Edo**

KAGOME

Todavía no me puedo creer que haya sido tan torpe. Si ese día hubiera mandado a Buyo al carajo y a mi hermanito a la mierda, ahora estaría de paseo con mis amigas o en el cine con algún noviete (el tal Hōjo del que Eri habla sin parar). Pero no, tenía que tener los huevos más grandes, una súper _onē-san_ que no teme a ni a los _oni,_ ni a los _yurei_ , ni a Sadako la del pozo, ni a los _yōkai_ con colmillos y largas garras. Claro que _oni_ , no he visto todavía, a fantasmas menos, pero del pozo salió algo mucho peor que Sadako. Un gigantesco _mononoke_ medio ciempiés, medió mujer psicópata que me arrastró nada menos que al Sengoku, casi 500 años atrás en la historia de Japón para rajarme el costado sacando de allí una canica rosa a la que llaman la Perla de Shikon y que se supone que concede mucho poder y cualquier deseo que le pidas...

En cuanto al yōkai (o medio yōkai en este caso) de largas garras y colmillos, va caminando delante mía refunfuñando y comiendo patatas fritas. Yo rompí el sello que lo dominaba desde hacía 50 años clavado al Goshinboku y él me salvo de la ciempiés gigante. En cuanto a la perla, pues también la rompí (se me da bien eso de romper cosas) en cientos de trocitos que de dispersaron a saber dónde. Desde entonces nos dedicamos a reunirlos. Inuyasha (pues ese es el nombre del gruñón medio-demonio que me acompaña) está de mal humor. Un antiguo sirviente, la pulga yōkai Mioga, acaba de avisarle que alguien trata de profanar la tumba de su padre, el gran Inu no Taishō, el antiguo Lord de la región del Oeste. Si no fuera por su malhumor sería una noche preciosa. En esta época y sin la luz de las farolas el cielo está plagado de estrellas y la luna llena brilla como un faro. De repente la zarpa de Inuyasha me empuja brutalmente contra el suelo. Levanto la cabeza dispuesta a jurar como un marinero borracho y alucino con la visión de una carreta voladora arrastrada por múltiples _mononoke_ que acaba de pasar por encima de mi cabeza. Dentro, una mujer bella como un sueño de verano grita el nombre de mi amigo.

— Madre...,— susurra Inuyasha incrédulo y se lanza en pos de la carreta, que es agarrada y destrozada por un monstruo colosal de ojos rojos. Ahí tenía a mi primer _oni_. Una llamarada me ciega momentáneamente, miro el brazo del monstruo y encuentro el origen del fuego en una horripilante cara de madera. Es la punta de un bastón que sujeta un pequeño y feo yōkai _kappa_ con cara de sapo.

— Maldición...—gruñe esquivando las llamas Inuyasha mientras yo no sé qué pensar. Me dijeron que la madre de mi compañero había muerto hace tiempo. ¿Cómo es posible que estuviera encadenada y en las garras de ese mastodonte? Mi mente va a mil por hora hasta que frena en seco, helándose me la sangre.

— Jaken, detente..., — susurra una voz grave y armoniosa, una voz cuya autoridad sería capaz de separar las aguas del mar rojo mucho más efectivamente que Moisés. — Los mataremos después de resolver nuestros asuntos.

Mi espalda se empapa de frio sudor y mis rodillas empiezan a temblar sin control. Enfoco la mirada deslumbrada por la luna en el hombro del monstruo deseando conocer al dueño de la voz que me provocaba tal efecto y por un momento me quedo sin aire.

La luna enmarca una silueta vestida del blanco más puro con mangas rojas como heridas abiertas; alta y elegante, de largos y sedosos cabellos plateados, capaces de eclipsar a la luna misma. Largas piernas enfundadas en altas botas, pecho y hombros amplios cubiertos por una armadura cuyos pinchos brillan con malicia. Enormes manos de largos dedos de cuyas garras gotea veneno corrosivo. Una especie de suave estola que flota a su alrededor como si tuviera vida propia...

Pero lo más impresionante es el rostro. Con una piel pálida y suave, rasgos perfectos cincelados y duros como el mármol. Dos rayas magentas adornan cada mejilla avisando a las demás bestias de lo peligroso de su dueño y en la frente una luna creciente más bella que la verdadera a su espalda. Y en el centro de ese rostro de ensueño y pesadilla, dos pozos de oro fundido con la pupila vertical. Los ojos de Buyo, los ojos que cualquier ser humano desearía poseer o admirar... A mí también me hubiera gustado admirarlos pero la sensación que me producían distaba mucho de ser agradable. Me sentía atravesada por hielo ardiente. Paralizada y humillada. Sentía que esas dos brillantes piedras ambarinas me atravesaban sin pudor o piedad, me despellejaban la piel y hurgaban en mis entrañas. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo y jamás el miedo me había parecido tan atractivo y adictivo.

En mi estupor apenas me doy cuenta de que mi compañero parece conocerle. Entre gruñidos y maldiciones Inuyasha me revela su nombre. _Sesshōmaru_ , el asesino perfecto.

— ¡Sesshōmaru..., maldito!

— Eeh, ya veo que recuerdas la cara de Éste, tu hermano...

Por fin logro descongelar mis ideas. ¿Ha dicho hermano? ¿Es posible que ese ser de pesadilla sea el hermano de Inuyasha? ¿Del tontorrón y simple Inuyasha? El buen corazón y sincera sonrisa del _hanyō_ que se había estado ganando mi cariño durante los últimos meses era como el día a la noche del aura de pura maldad que supuraba cada poro del bello depredador que me observaba con creciente atención.

— ¿Una humana...? Este Sesshōmaru odia a los humanos. — Mi corazón se partía en pedazos al escuchar su suave voz. En ese momento decidí que yo lo odiaba también. Su aura de superioridad, su desprecio hacia mí o mi amigo, borraron el último rastro de miedo, convirtiéndolo en rencor. Me preparé para plantarle cara.


	7. 6 SESSHŌMARU Algo que proteger

_Rated MA  
_

* * *

 **Quinta luna del 1501. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.**  
 **Palacio del Oeste**

SESSHŌMARU

Por fin ha llegado el momento. Mi impecable plan se ha puesto en marcha desde hace dos lunas y hasta ahora todo ha ido como la seda. El _Genjutsu_ * de la _Mu-Onna_ es lento pero efectivo y pronto el engendro será un trapo sin voluntad a mi merced. Lo siento Padre pero esta vez no permitiré que se siga ensuciando el noble nombre de los Taishō.

Debería estar contento pero a pesar de mi éxito he sufrido unas semanas de pesadilla. Dos lunas llevo ya sin poderme tranquilizar. Mi ya de por si poca paciencia brilla por su ausencia. He arrancado las cabezas de cuatro de mis ministros sin razón aparente, sólo por abrir la boca. Siento un cosquilleo por las garras que me obliga a buscar carne que atravesar y una sed urgente que me tiene buscando el sabor de la sangre y para encontrar solo el de la ceniza. Al principio pensé que era el celo, hace mucho que no llevo la cuenta de cuando me toca. Así que llame a las cortesanas del palacio para atenderme. Fue repugnante. Realmente siempre son repugnantes pero durante el celo no me importa demasiado así que pensé que desahogarme con ellas calmaría esta angustia. El follarme a una hembra nunca ha sido un problema, el problema es aguantar su olor y su mirada perdida cuando las tomo. Me recuerdan a las carpas _koi_ del estanque bajo mi ventana. Bellas pero apestosas e idiotas. Incluso creo que las carpas tienen una mirada más inteligente.

Con una de ellas sufrí de un episodio de lo más extraño. Era una tarde de lluvia y el olor de la tierra mojada disipaba la peste a excitación que, si no fuera por la húmeda brisa, me hubiera provocado arcadas. La zorra entró a mi cuarto y se puso a complacerme con la boca pero no funcionaba muy bien y no me apetecía tenerla ahí toda la noche. Yako bostezaba aburrido en su jaula y se daba la vuelta desentendiéndose de la cópula. Ya hacía mucho que no participaba en una y hasta cierto punto le entendía, a mí tampoco es que me hiciera mucha ilusión. La puse a cuatro patas y la penetré de golpe, deseando acabar cuanto antes. Mientras se la metía ella pegó su espalda a mi pecho restregándose como una babosa y justo cuando iba a apartarla me llego el olor a jazmín. Ella llevaba un ramillete de las blancas flores prendido del pelo y su olor al mezclarse con el de la frescura del jardín, hizo que me calmara por primera vez desde la noche que vi a mi hermanastro y su humana. Agua de lluvia y jazmín...y algo más. Ese es el olor que buscaba sin darme cuenta. Aunque faltara el tercer elemento me conformé con lo que sentía y me deje llevar. Mi excitación subió como la espuma dejando incluso escapar un suave jadeo. Eso hizo revolverse a la zorra debajo mía, orgullosa de sí misma. Giró la cabeza y mirándome atontada con sus vacíos ojos de pez gritó:

—¡Mordedme mi Señor, marcadme con vuestra esencia!

El agradable olor fue enmascarado por la peste de su excitación lo que me hizo gruñir y abrir los ojos. Cuando la miré mi excitación desapareció de golpe. Su empalagosa expresión, la chirriante voz y sobre todo los ojos de pez muerto, claros y amarillentos como la leche agriada. ¿Por qué tenía que tener los ojos claros? Tendrían que ser oscuros y profundos. Valientes, altaneros, cálidos, del color de la madera lacada... Cómo se atreve esa zorra engañarme, a oler a jazmín y a lluvia, a tener los ojos claros. Necesito apretar su cuello, clavar las garras en su piel. La ira hace que hiperventile, que bombee cada vez más rápido deseando salir de ella. Mientras me corro le desgarro la garganta. Siento como su yugular palpita por última vez. Salgo de ella y me lamo la sangre de los dedos, sabe a ceniza. La ansiedad vuelve enseguida y tengo de nuevo ese estúpido sueño. El acantilado, la lluvia y el olor a jazmín..., mi padre preguntando:

 _"Sesshōmaru, ¿tienes algo que proteger?"_

Nunca entendí esa estúpida pregunta.

"Este Sesshōmaru no necesita proteger a nadie. Que cada uno se proteja a si mismo, si no es capaz significa que es débil. Por lo tanto no merece vivir"

* * *

* ** _Genjutsu:_** _(lit. técnica ilusoria) Técnicas o hechizos que confunden la percepción del objetivo, provocándole confusión, alucinaciones y experimentando sensaciones que tan sólo se encuentran en su mente como si estuviesen pasando de verdad y manipular así sus sentidos para percibir cosas que realmente no suceden.  
_

 _ _* **Mu-Onna:** (Lit. Mujer Nada) Tipo de espíritu vengativo del folclore japonés. Se crea a partir del fantasma de una madre que ha perdido a su hijo por la hambruna o la guerra. Aunque protege a los niños en peligro también puede llegar a absorberlos o conseguir información de ellos, para lo cual lanza un hechizo que pone a dormir sus almas.__

* * *

 _Bueno, esto es una pincelada de lo que le espera al pobre Sesshōmaru, de aquí a nada estará todavía más confuso y ay del que se le ponga por delante._


	8. 7 KAGOME La espada del Rey Arturo

_Rated K+ (pero por el lenguaje de camionera de Kagome, nada grave)_

 **Al día siguiente.**  
 **Entre dos mundos: Cementerio yōkai**

KAGOME

"¡Cretino, imbécil, creído de mierda! ¡Si es que no lo puedo tragar! ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar así con los sentimientos de su propio hermano? Usar la imagen de su difunta madre..., eso es no tener ni pizca de escrúpulos. Eso es jugar sucio. Maldito Daiyōkai de mierda. Sr. "Asesino Perfecto-Sama". ¿Perfecto? ¡Mi culo! Tú lo que eres es un psicópata, sádico y engreído, sin pizca de honor."

Mi mente va a 10.000 por hora al atravesar el agujero dimensional donde momentos antes se perdía la silueta del Señor "Me han metido por el culo un palo y por eso soy así de estirado"-Sama.

Inuyasha corre a mi lado y atravesamos juntos el portal creado por la perla que Sesshōmaru había extraído de su ojo con engaños. Tras cruzar al otro lado una imagen impactante cubre el horizonte. Huesos y más huesos de millones de yōkai reposan hasta donde llega la vista. Delante nuestra, un esqueleto de un perro gigantesco ataviado con armadura parece que está haciendo guardia sobre sus dominios. Nos introducimos por un ojo en la calavera del tamaño de un acorazado y descendemos hacia donde el Sr. "Yo soy mejor que tú-Sama" se mira la zarpa sin poder ocultar el gesto de incredulidad. De sus largos dedos salen volutas de humo. A sus pies veo una katana bastante mellada y oxidada clavada en la roca. De repente me da la risa. Por mi alocada mente pasan las historias del Rey Arturo de Camelot, del Mago Merlín y los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

"Vaya, vaya Sesshōmaru-Sama, parece que no eres tu el legítimo heredero al trono de Bretaña."

El heredero fallido nota mi estado de ánimo y me lanza una mirada asesina. Me recorre un escalofrío pero le sostengo la mirada. Si tengo que morir, que sea riendo y con el orgullo intacto. Inuyasha, mientras tanto observa la espada.

— ¡Keh! ¿Esa es la chatarra por la que montas tanto jaleo, Sesshōmaru? Vaya trozo de herrumbre inservible.

— ¡Un respeto a la memoria de nuestro padre, escoria hanyō!

— Vamos Arturo, saca la espada de la piedra y forja tu reino. — Le doy a Inuyasha un suave codazo, aguantando una risita.

— ¡Keh! Ya estás otra vez diciendo cosas raras.

— Vaya a por ella, Inuyasha-Sama, reciba la herencia de su padre.— Le anima también Mioga-Jiji.

Inuyasha se acerca a la piedra y agarra la espada. Sesshōmaru observa como la agarra por la empuñadura sin ningún percance y gruñe por lo bajo. Aún así no hace nada para detener a su hermanastro. Inuyasha tira con todas sus fuerzas y la espada emite una débil luz, pero no se mueve ni un milímetro de la piedra.

— Así que tú tampoco eres digno de empuñarla.— Susurra Sesshōmaru tan suave que pareciera hablar consigo mismo.— ¡Ahora pagarás la deshonra que has traído a este sagrado lugar y al Clan Taishō! — Esta vez la voz del Daiyōkai es un rugido y un puñetazo en la cara manda al pobre Inuyasha contra las rocas.

Yo no puedo estar más confusa. Se supone que Inuyasha es el Rey Arturo, el héroe de la historia..., ¿qué demonios está pasando? Veo con el corazón en un puño como encaja un golpe tras otro del brutal Sesshōmaru y me lanzo a defenderlo cuando observo que el maldito Jaken trata de abrasarlo con su vara por la espalda. Yo y el kappa nos enzarzamos en un tira y afloja por la vara hasta que tropiezo con una piedra y caigo de culo. Vaya protectora que estoy hecha.

— ¡Vara de Tes...! — croa el enano a punto de convertirme en carboncillo, cuando un Inuyasha a modo de saco de patatas es lanzado por los aires por Sesshōmaru para caer encima del _kappa_. Parece que Sesshōmaru sin pretenderlo me acababa de salvar el pellejo, eso le pasa por lanzar sin apuntar.

Con pasos felinos se acerca y agarra a Inuyasha como un trapo para estamparlo de nuevo contra la pared de roca. Antes de volverse nuestras miradas se cruzan por un breve instante. Me recorre un escalofrió, que me pone los pelos de punta.

El pequeño _kappa_ se vuelve a poner de pie haciendo un amago de coger la vara cuando el puño de su amo le golpea la cabeza sin piedad dejándolo inconsciente.

— No vuelvas a entrometerte en el combate de Este Sesshōmaru — Susurra, dejándome con la incógnita de si se dirige a mi o al _kappa_. Yo le observo como una mosca a una araña, notando como sus ojos se tornan rojos y los pozos de oro fundido pasan a ser dos frías esmeraldas azules. Con un zarpazo cargado de miasma venenoso carga contra Inuyasha una vez más. Debo hacer algo o si no mi amigo será historia. Me incorporo apoyándome en la katana oxidada y para mi sorpresa ésta sale de un tirón, como si en vez de estar clavada en una roca, estuviera en un bloque de mantequilla. Se la lanzo a Inuyasha y éste la atrapa en el aire.

Sesshōmaru se me queda mirando congelado, parece que el tiempo se hubiera detenido por unos segundos. Los ojos vuelven a ser de oro líquido y noto en ellos una pizca de... ¿admiración? ¡Nah! Ni de coña. Será que está tan furioso que no sabe ni qué cara poner. Mi alocada mente se vuelve a descojonar.

"Al final resultó que el Rey Arturo es una Reina. Su majestad Kagome de Camelot."

Mientras en las manos de Inuyasha, la oxidada katana se transforma en un enorme y afilado colmillo.

—¡Es Tessaiga!— grita Mioga-Jiji saltando de la emoción.— ¡La espada ha elegido! — Inuyasha carga con todas sus fuerzas pero Sesshōmaru esquiva con facilidad, sin apartar los ojos de mí. El golpe de Tessaiga va a parar contra una columna de piedra y de repente el suelo empieza a temblar. El ya precario estado de la caverna a causa del combate entre los hermanos indica que el techo está a punto de derrumbarse, sepultándonos a todos. Una roca del tamaño de un balón de fútbol cae a mis pies raspándome la mejilla. Un palmo a la derecha y mi cabeza estaría abierta como un melón.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Hay que salir de aquí antes de que el techo colapse! — Grito desesperada. Pero mi amigo esta tan absorto en cortar a Sesshōmaru que no me oye. Otro pedrusco me golpea el hombro y me rasga la ropa y la piel. Siento como un líquido caliente se escurre por mi espalda.

Inmediatamente un rugido infernal me deja clavada en el sitio. Observo como la perfecta cara de Sesshōmaru se deforma, sus colmillos y garras se alargan y su cuerpo se cubre de pelo plateado. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta me encuentro entre las patas de un gigantesco can infernal, de pelaje blanco como la nieve y con ojos inyectados de sangre y colmillos chorreando veneno.

"Ya está. Ha perdido el control. Será mejor que me despida de este mundo cruel."

La ironía es que ya no moriré aplastada por las rocas ya que el monstruo que está encima mía me protege como un paraguas, pero acabaré devorada por Sesshōmaru-Can-Sama en cuanto se aburra de zurrar a Inuyasha. Mientras el hanyō se dedicaba a lanzarle tajos al morro y a las patas sin piedad, buscando hacerle retroceder para permitirme salir de debajo de su tripa. Sesshōmaru-Can-Sama soportaba con estoicismo tanto el desprendimiento de rocas como los cortes sin moverse ni un centímetro. Tessaiga era capaz de cortar sin problemas la dura piel de un Daiyōkai. No me extraña que Sesshōmaru la deseara tanto.

La luz del sol inundó la, hasta entonces oscura estancia indicándome que el techo ya había terminado de hundirse. "Es ahora o nunca" pensé echando a correr hacia Inuyasha.

Entonces ocurrió algo totalmente desquiciado: al notar que me escurría de debajo de él, el gigantesco can puso su pata derecha como barrera encerrándome con un peludo muro. Pero yo he jugado al rugbi en el instituto y sé como fintar con rapidez, por lo que me escurrí veloz como un rayo hacia la izquierda preguntándome a que venía el juego de caza al ratón. Podría dejar caer la pata para aplastarme como a un mosquito pero se dedica a crear barreras... Sesshōmaru-Can-Sama debía pensar algo parecido ya que al verme correr hacia Inuyasha levantó la pata izquierda rugiendo como un volcán. En este momento Inuyasha aprovechó un hueco en la guardia del monstruo para saltar y cercenarla limpiamente.

El rugido fue lo más terrorífico que escuché en mi vida. "Tenemos que correr", gritaba mi mente, "si no corremos ahora esta bestia herida y furiosa nos hará picadillo". Inuyasha debía de compartir mi opinión ya que me indicaba que me subiera a su espalda. Pero antes de poder echar a correr todo se puso blanco y un insoportable pitido hizo que nuestras cabezas estallaran de dolor. Es como si el sagrado lugar en el que nos hallábamos hubiera llegado a su límite y nos expulsara de allí sin miramientos.

Con nuestras sangrientas peleas y amargas trifulcas, de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.


	9. 8 SESSHŌMARU: La bestia se despierta

_Rated K+(creo, tampoco es que vaya a haber mucha chicha)_

 **Séptima luna del 1501. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.**  
 **Entre dos mundos: Cementerio Yōkai**

SESSHŌMARU

No me lo puedo creer. El colmillo de mi padre acaba de rechazarme. Después de décadas de búsqueda, siglos de entrenamiento y preparación, la descarga de dolor en mi mano fue insoportable. Y yo tengo pero que mucha resistencia al dolor. No es que no pudiera sacarla de la piedra, es que no pude ni sujetarla. Se acabó.

"¡Maldito viejo, tu ganas! Que se la quede tu engendro, seguro que viene detrás mía con ese inútil saco de carne humana a la espalda. Está claro que la Noble Casa del Oeste te importa un bledo, tu familia, tu honor, tu vida... Todo al garete por una humana. Por una absurda bolsa de sangre y huesos."

Ya huelo al chucho. Tal como suponía, se trae a la humana escandalosa con él. Esa persona ridícula que antes de cruzar la barrera se atrevía a mirarme con reproche.

"Este Sesshomaru hace lo que le da la gana, estúpida desvergonzada bolsa de carne. No te atrevas a mirarme así."

Eso le tendría que haber dicho, pero una vez más ese olor me distrajo. No entendía por qué esa humana me molestaba tanto. Quizá porque su olor atontaba mis sentidos o porque su mirada no mostraba ni pizca de miedo o respeto.

Dejo que el hanyō se acerque e intente sacar la espada. Ya tenía asimilado que mi padre me la había vuelto a jugar y no dudaba que el colmillo aceptaría a mi hermanastro. Total, tendría que matarlo de todas formas, por lo menos con _Tessaiga_ podría representar algún reto.

"Escoger un rival débil es la deshonra del guerrero". Otra inútil frase de mi padre, aunque está sí se me aplicaba mejor.

Pero el engendro tampoco tuvo éxito. Si bien la espada no le rechazó, fue incapaz de sacarla de la piedra. Decepción hasta el final. Se acabó el tiempo. Hora de hacer limpieza.

La pelea es tan desigual que me aburre a muerte. Trato de no acabar demasiado rápido pero me resulta difícil contenerme. Si me paso de fuerza le romperé todos los huesos y no me servirá para jugar con él. Además me cuesta concentrarme con ese olor. Inconscientemente miro de reojo a la humana. Me resulta mucho más interesante que la pelea con Inuyasha. Yako se incorpora y la sigue con la mirada. Eso ya es un poco raro, que Yako prefiera observar a la hembra antes que derramar sangre... Aparto el incómodo pensamiento y esquivo mecánicamente los golpes del chucho.

Jaken decide en ese momento "ayudar" tratando de quemar a Inuyasha por detrás, lo que desata una vez más mi ira. Más tarde tendré que castigarle y si estoy de mal humor será su último castigo. Entonces una ola de jazmín y lluvia inunda mis fosas nasales hasta marearme. La estúpida hembra de Inuyasha ha salido corriendo de su escondite para detener a Jaken. La observo de reojo, sus torpes movimientos me hacen sonreír y una bola se me empieza a formar lentamente en la garganta. No reconozco la sensación pero una vez más hace que aumente mi ansiedad. Cuando ella cae al suelo, tropezando con su propia sombra, la bola de mi garganta empieza a dificultarme la respiración. Cojo al engendro del cuello y lo lanzo con todas mis fuerzas contra Jaken. No tengo ni idea de porqué he hecho algo así, pero la bola se deshace de inmediato. De repente me siento más ligero. Me acerco a ella disfrutando de su aroma y lanzo al guiñapo lejos. Yako gime suavemente y ambos nos quedamos embobados mirando el color oscuro, cálido, profundo, como a madera lacada, de sus ojos. Ese es el color que buscaba, no el amarillo blanquecino de esa zorra. El viejo sapo se espabila y yo con gran esfuerzo rompo el contacto visual. Le atizo una muy gorda a Jaken para asegurarme de que no vuelva a molestar a la humana y vuelvo a lo mío con un suspiro.

La humana está ansiosa, a los tres olores que tanto me gustan se añade un cuarto, ácido cítrico... Noto su preocupación por el engendro y eso me resulta sumamente molesto. La observo de reojo mientras me desquito fundiendo con mis garras venenosas las rocas a mí alrededor. En ese momento su mirada de preocupación se transforma en una de determinación. Siento el brillo de su mirada calentar mi espalda. Ella me odia, con todas sus fuerzas. Normal, estoy a punto de asesinar a su macho..., si fuera yōkai, tras matar a su hombre podría reclamarla como botín y poseerla..., ante esa absurda idea Yako se pone a dar saltos de alegría. ¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Ella es humana, por los dioses!

 _"A mi no me importa."_

Hacía tanto que no oía la voz de Yako que casi ni le reconocía. Mi bestia movía el rabo y salivaba con la lengua fuera. La mirada cada vez más desquiciada, clavada en la humana.

Antes de que se me ocurriera algo que contestarle todo cambió. La absurda humana se incorporaba y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo lograba sacar a _Tessaiga_ de la roca. Entonces lo vi por primera vez en mi vida. El color del reiki era rosado pálido y sus hebras fluían como finos hilos alrededor de sus manos, pecho y frente. Supe enseguida que ese era el tercer misterioso olor, ese que me atraía como un imán, el olor del reiki sagrado de una miko. Esa misteriosa energía contraria a nuestro yōki, que si es lo bastante potente podría purificarme incluso a mí, hasta quedarme convertido en un montoncito de ceniza.

 _"Ella es poderosa."_ Suelta Yako con una voz cada vez más grave. _"La deseo. Quiero que sea mía."_

Definitivamente mi bestia estaba fuera de control, debía de haberse vuelto majareta.

— Ella es una miserable humana, indigna de Este Sesshomaru, — contesto apretando los dientes.

Mientras en mi mente los gruñidos subían de nivel, la miserable humana le lanzaba la espada a Inuyasha y éste, sorprendentemente, lograba que mostrase su verdadera forma. La discusión con Yako deberá posponerse.

El chucho aún con la espada era un poema a la inutilidad. Lo único que hacía era descargar golpes en cualquier dirección como si estuviera cortando bambú con un machete. Tan patético estaba resultando que no me molestaba en parar los golpes sino que los esquivaba sin prácticamente cansarme. Uno de esos espadazos fallidos, por culpa de la inercia acaba partiendo la columna central de la caverna. El cráneo petrificado de mi padre se caía a pedazos. Cierto que yo también había colaborado a su ruina con mis zarpas envenenadas, pero de no haber sido por la torpeza del chucho, no se habría desatado el derrumbamiento. El muy zángano seguía dando espadazos al azar; ni a él ni a mí las rocas nos llamaban mucho la atención y un cretino como Inuyasha es capaz de enzarzarse en la pelea sin sentir ni oír nada a su alrededor. Pero yo tenía otro nivel, otros reflejos y la capacidad de racionalizarlo todo. Por ello no entendía a qué demonios se debía la de nuevo súbita aparición de la bola en mi garganta. Entonces pude ver con mi vista periférica como una roca caía a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de la humana. Una bola todavía más grande se me formó en el estómago, sentí sabor del amargo bilis en la base de la lengua y por primera vez en muchos años una patina de sudor frío me cubrió la espalda.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Hay que salir de aquí antes de que el techo colapse! — Escucho su voz cantarina temblorosa por el miedo. Me falta el aire, miro al chucho esperando que reaccione, que la coja en brazos y la saque de aquí. Yo esperaré con gusto a que este a salvo. Pero no, el hanyō tiene los ojos nublados y rojizos por el odio. Su sangre demoníaca le empieza a controlar y no escucha la llamada de su hembra.

 _"No es su hembra."_ Gruñe Yako, _"no está marcada."_

Yo bastante tengo con controlar a mi bestia, que está a punto de arrancarse las cadenas. Con un energúmeno descontrolado por caverna es suficiente. Decido ir a sacudir a Inuyasha por el cuello y a insuflarle algo de responsabilidad para con su hembra a base de hostias cuando un grito de dolor ahogado me clava en el sitio y una nube tóxica del olor más embriagante que haya olido jamás hace que prácticamente pierda el sentido. Giro para mirarla y veo un líquido rojo y espeso empapar su espalda. El olor de su sangre me excita como nada me había excitado antes, me deshabilita, caen mis defensas, mis ojos se nublan y Yako logra por fin tomar el control.

— No le hagas daño... — Es mi último pensamiento coherente, la última orden a mi bestia.

 _"No te preocupes,"_ escucho la voz cargada de maldad de Yako cada vez más lejos. _"Nunca le haría daño. ELLA ES MÍA."_


	10. 9 SESSHŌMARU y KAGOME Bajo el Goshinboku

_Pensaba dejar descansar a los protas un par de capítulos y desarrollar los demás personajes, pero recordé horrorizada que en el capítulo 4 ya explique que no iba a tener a Rin en mi historia. Así que no debo saltarme un evento tan importante y dejar a Sessho solo y acabado. Será un capítulo de los dos, aunque no lleguen a encontrarse realmente._

* * *

 _Rated K+_

* * *

 **La noche del retorno.  
Bosque de Inuyasha.**

 _El bosque estaba silencioso, es un silencio anormal._

 _El depredador se arrastraba entre los arbustos con lentitud, como si le fallaran las fuerzas._  
 _Va dejando tras de sí un reguero de sangre._  
 _Sus ropas están rasgadas y el pelo enmarañado y pegajoso._  
 _Arrastrando las piernas llega al claro y se derrumba a los pies del Goshinboku._

 **SESSHŌMARU**

Es de noche y el símbolo de mi Casa me marca el camino. Me muevo como un autómata sin rumbo definido. Como por la vida, sin ningún objetivo concreto. Mis piernas parecen de piedra, tengo que quitarme la armadura... En un claro, un árbol de ancho tronco llama mi atención. Si, es un buen lugar. Tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Me derrumbo a sus pies y apoyo la espalda en la dura corteza.

 _"¿Qué demonios haces Sesshōmaru?"_

Yako se revuelve tirando de la cadena. No me apetece contestar. Quiero dormir...

 _"¿No me digas que te vas a dar por vencido? Piensas dejarnos morir en el bosque..."_

— ¿Quién se da por vencido? Este Sesshōmaru sólo quiere dormir...

 _"¿Dormir? Estás loco. Al ritmo que te estás desangrando no lograrás llegar a mañana. Necesitamos ayuda."_

— Este Sesshōmaru no necesita a nadie.

 _"Mentiroso. Déjame buscarla. Seguro que ha caído por aquí cerca."_

— Ni se te ocurra. No entiendo muy bien lo que nos ha pasado, pero no pienso volver a caer. Ella ha elegido, _Tessaiga_ ha elegido, mi Padre ha elegido. Este Sesshōmaru está cansado y harto...

 _"¿Y por qué no volver al palacio? Allí nos curaríamos."_

— ¿Y que todos los siervos vean como nos arrastramos? Antes prefiero la muerte...

 _"Tú puedes preferir la muerte pero yo quiero a mi Miko."_

Yako se pone a aullar a la luna, a los animales y a las plantas. El árbol por encima de él parece bastante perceptivo...

No puedo discutir más, no tengo fuerzas. Mi mirada se nubla...

— Yako... — susurro.

 _"¿Qué quieres?"_

— Cállate.

Mis párpados se cierran, me da igual, total me he perdido a mí mismo. La oscuridad me envuelve.

 **KAGOME**

En la cabaña de Kaede hace calor y huele a humo. Inuyasha se durmió como un tronco nada más llegar, pero yo no tengo tanta suerte. Me pregunto si Sesshōmaru y el _kappa_ lograron salir. Desde luego estoy tarada. Si no lo lograron, pues mejor para todos. Nada, que el sueño no me coge. Noto una sensación de magnetismo que me atrae hacia fuera. El bosque de noche es una trampa mortal pero aún así quiero ir. Me parece escuchar un ruido familiar, parecido al de las hojas del Goshinboku cuando son azotadas por el viento.

Definitivamente algo me está llamando y quiero... no, necesito saber qué es.

"La curiosidad mato al gato, Kagome".

Mis piernas se mueven solas, parece que saben a dónde ir. El bosque parece más silencioso de lo normal. A estas alturas debería haber sido atacada por lo menos por tres yōkai y alguna que otra bestia salvaje, pero nada... Solo silencio.

A lo lejos entre los matorrales escucho las ramas de mi querido Goshinboku crujir. Siempre, desde que nací, he sentido que podía comunicarse conmigo, a su extraña y arbórea manera... Su copa emite un aura extraña, como una tenue luz que me embelesa de tal modo que tardo un rato en percibir la blanca silueta apoyada en su tronco.

"Bueno, Kagome. Ahí tienes tu respuesta, el Sr. "Bestia Sedienta de Sangre-Sama" ha logrado regresar. Ahora que ya lo has visto date la vuelta despacito, vuelve sobre tus pasos y con un poco de suerte vivirás para ver el mañana"

Como si me leyera el pensamiento el Goshinboku se ilumina con intensidad mostrándome el macabro cuadro entre sus raíces.

La blanca figura de Sesshōmaru había perdido totalmente ese aspecto impecable tan característico. Su kimono estaba sucio y roto, el pelo era una maraña cubierta de polvo y sangre seca y a la altura de su hombro izquierdo, el blanco de su manga se tornaba rojo carmín. Un charco de sangre todavía espesa y brillante aumentaba su diámetro por momentos.

"¿Estará muerto?"

Cierro mis ojos y me relajo tratando de captar algún rastro del poderoso yōki morado que lo suele rodear. Ahí está, tan débil como una vela apagándose... Aunque no esté muerto todavía, lo estará muy pronto.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Otra vez a hacerte la heroína? Date la vuelta y vete a la cabaña. Seguro que le ahorras al mundo un montón de problemas. Ese ser miserable no ha dudado en cegar con sus propias garras cientos de vidas..."

El Goshinboku se agita con fuerza y casi puedo oír su repuesta: " _Es un ser vivo, Kagome. Tú no eres capaz de abandonar a un ser vivo sufriendo._ "

"¡Ya lo sé, rayos!"

Por otra parte algo le debía a ese ser. Aunque fuera sin pretenderlo, estaba viva y de una pieza por él. Si no hubiera sido por la protección de la bestia, ahora yacería apastada por un montón de rocas en el cementerio yōkai.

"Una deuda es una deuda. ¡Yosh! Con un poco de suerte estará inconsciente..."

Trataba de ser silenciosa como un gato, algo que debido a mi torpeza natural, no era muy efectivo. A menos de dos palmos de mi meta, Sesshōmaru levanta la cabeza, gruñe con fuerza y me enseña los dientes. Temblando entera por el susto, observo los ojos rojos de pupilas azules, la cara deformada y los largos colmillos. Me doy cuenta que no es él sino su bestia la que me gruñe amenazadoramente.

"Genial. Simplemente genial. Ni de coña me dejará acercarme sin pegarme un bocado. Aunque no se pueda levantar, nada puedo hacer si no me deja tocarlo"

El gruñido sube de volumen mientras pienso en alguna solución.

— ¡Vamos... yoshi, yoshi... Perrito bueno... tranquilo, calma! — Lo sé, soy ridícula. Denunciadme.

" _La música amansa las fieras, Kagome_ " La frase de mi madre me ilumina como una antorcha. Por probar...

 _*(ver nota al pie)  
_

 _Mori mo iyagaru, Bon kara sakii'nya  
Yuki mo chiratsuku-shi, Ko mo naku-shi_

 _Bon ga kita-tote, Nani ureshii karo  
Katabira wa nashi, Obi wa nashi_

Canto la nana con la que mi madre me dormía de pequeña. El gruñido se hace cada vez más grave, más suave, como un ronroneo...

 _Kono ko you naku, Mori wo ba-ijiru  
Mori mo ichi-nichi, Yaseru-yara_

 _Hayo mo yukitaya, Kono zaisho koete  
Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi  
Mukou ni mieru wa, Oya no uchi_

La bestia entrecierra los ojos y me deja acercarme. Al levantar la manga del kimono veo el resultado de la pelea con _Tessaiga_. El brazo ha sido limpiamente cercenado por encima del codo. No tengo ni idea de cómo arreglar algo así. Me retuerzo las manos mientras la bestia se acerca a olisquearme el cuello, sin apartar los ojos rojos de los míos. Me resulta algo agobiante pero el miedo ha desaparecido. Creo que prefiero esta mirada a la dorada. La mirada de Sesshōmaru es capaz de despellejarte, abrirte en canal y observar el contenido de tus intestinos. Por lo menos a mí me causa esa y otras muchas sensaciones.

Bueno, manos a la obra. No sé si con mi reiki no lo acabaré purificando, pero tanto da... Estará muerto en pocas horas... Libero olas de púrpura energía que sorprendentemente abraza inmediatamente el morado yōki, fundiéndose en una espiral infinita. El Goshinboku empieza a emitir también un aura brillante y cálido, confortándome y ayudando a mantener mi reiki constante. La espiral combinada de nuestras energías gira cada vez más rápido, condensándose y convirtiéndose en materia, carne, piel...

Estoy agotada pero sumamente orgullosa. Ni en mis mejores sueños podía haber logrado un mejor resultado. Miraba el pálido brazo con su suave vello plateado, casi transparente, las marcas magentas que rodeaban el bíceps y el dorso de la mano. Los largos dedos de afiladas garras. La bestia dormía apaciblemente, Sesshōmaru supongo que también. Me quedo observando su perfecto rostro como embrujada. ¡Qué tranquilo y pacífico parece cuando duerme! Se me escapa un suspiro. Es la hora de largarse.

— _Oyasumi (duerme bien)_ Sesshōmaru Sama, — le susurro al oído y abandono el claro.

* * *

 _ ***** __La **nana de Takeda o "Takeda no Komoriuta"** , existe. No es de mi invención.  
Yo me dedico al cine, más que a la literatura, por lo que mi proceso creativo comienza con imágenes y sonidos en mi cabeza. Veo y escucho claramente a Kagome, iluminada por la luna, acunando a Yako..._

 _Os recomiendo de corazón que busquéis la canción en youtube y tratéis de leer la escena con ella de fondo (esta versión es mi favorita: Lullaby of Takeda [Takeda No Komoriuta], Japanese Folk Song - The Red Birds [Akai Tori]) ._

* * *

 _Como ya os habrá llamado la atención, soy propensa a soltar expresiones en japonés constantemente. La causa de ello hay que buscarla en mi modo de escribir: siempre imaginando las secuencias de escenas previamente a describirlas con palabras, y al ver siempre anime en versión original, todos los personajes hablan en mi mente siempre en japonés. Me disculpo por ello y procuraré traducir sobre la marcha o en los glosarios. Como muestra de buena voluntad, la traducción_ _ _de la nana._ (Espero que no sea demasiado torticera, ya que esta escrita en japonés anticuado que no entiendo del todo)  
_

 _NANA DE TAKEDA  
_

 _Soy reacia a ser niñera, hasta que llegue el Festival De Bon (agosto)  
La nieve empieza a caer y el niño empieza a llorar.  
_

 _Y aunque ya estuviéramos en Bon, nada hay que me haga feliz  
No tengo ropas, ni Obi (cinturón) para ponerme.  
_

 _Este niño llora cada vez más fuerte, el cuidarlo es cada vez mas duro  
Estar de niñera todos los días, hace que pierda peso.  
_

 _Quisiera irme rápido, abandonar este lugar.  
Más allá, donde pueda ver la casa de mis padres  
Más allá, donde pueda ver la casa de mis padres_


	11. 10 NARAKU El primer sentimiento

_Por fin aparece Naraku. Ya tenía ganas de comenzar a moldearlo, jijij. Aquí aviso que me salto la linea de tiempo original y lo voy a presentar ya rodeado por algunos de sus bunshin. Sé que puede parecer pronto pero no he querido que se aburriera tanto durante la siestecilla de Inuyasha. Al fin y al cabo, ir a echarle un maldición al abuelo de Miroku, no me parece actividad suficiente para 50 años de espera. **Quedaros con las partes en negrita, son referencias a futuros hechos o misterios.**  
_

 _Rated MA_

* * *

 **Octava luna del 1501. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.  
Castillo del Clan Kagewaki**

Hoy parece que por fin la suerte empieza a sonreírme. Llevaba ya más de siete lunas en un estado de ánimo muy poco propio de mí. El volver a tener sentimientos y deseos tras casi 50 años de una mezcla de agradable aburrimiento y apatía, se me estaba haciendo cuesta arriba.

La, hasta hace poco, prácticamente olvidada voz de Onigumo suena con cada vez más fuerza en mi cabeza y mi impaciencia acaba por abrumar a Kagura. Durante los más de 40 años que lleva a mi lado, nuestra convivencia ha sido de lo más tranquila y nunca ha tenido que sufrir mi ira o angustia.

Aún recuerdo el día que la creé. Estaba harto de viajar solo y 8 años de absorber yōkai y aumentar mi poder me permitían ser creativo con la forma de moldear mi cuerpo. Había sido hombre, mujer, niño y anciano. Podía convertirme en _Oni_ o en insecto en cuestión de segundos, por lo que fue un juego de niños **separar un trozo de mi carne y darle la forma que me diera la gana**. Y ella me salió perfecta al primer intento. Bella, mordaz, inteligente e imprevisible. La compañera ideal para divertirse. Y vaya si nos divertíamos.

Durante el día causábamos estragos en monasterios o poblados. Por la noche íbamos a la caza de yōkai poderosos para absorber, o nos quedábamos cómodamente ocultos en cuevas, apareándonos de mil formas distintas. Con Kagura no había dos polvos iguales. Sin pudor, vergüenza o límite alguno. No me importaba dejarme llevar y ella siempre me sorprendía.

 _"Hoy quiero que me atravieses con tentáculos._ _Esta noche yo seré el hombre y tú la mujer._ _Hagamos una orgía con esos monjes._ _Hoy quiero hacerlo con un animal, pero no sé qué me apetece más, ¿caballo o pantera?"_

No había forma de aburrirse con ella, ni hombre o yōkai que pudiera frenarnos.

Más tarde fui creando más _bunshin*._ Los hice de todas las formas y colores, bellos y horrendos por igual. Cuando me aburrían, los reabsorbía y volvía a empezar. Lo cierto es que es una habilidad que ni yo mismo me explico, **no he encontrado ningún otro yōkai capaz de crear seres vivos** a partir de su cuerpo. Actualmente, además de Kagura, están Kanna, Goshinki, Kageromaro y Juromaro.

Pero ya no hay tiempo para jugar. Siempre he sabido que la perla volvería a aparecer y que mi destino sería conseguir su poder. Para ello me he estado preparando pacientemente durante 50 años. Con lo que no contaba era con la presión de Onigumo.

Tras gritar y patalear como un energúmeno durante algunos meses, echándome en cara el haberme cargado a la hembra con la que estaba obsesionado, se fue calmando hasta tal punto de olvidárseme el timbre de su voz. Pero con la primera luna de este año todo cambió y mi vida pasó a ser muy estresante:  
La perla se había fracturado en cientos de fragmentos que había que encontrar y reunir. Tenía en marcha por lo menos ocho conspiraciones diferentes para provocar guerras entre los clanes humanos. Una **nueva corriente religiosa en contra de los yōkai** se estaba organizando en diferentes puntos del país y mi mente bullía con los cientos de usos y abusos que podría darle a una secta de ese tipo.

Y a toda esa acumulación de tareas se le suman las necesidades de Onigumo, los miedos de Onigumo, las exigencias de Onigumo...

 _"Quiero dinero, tengo hambre, tengo miedo así que no vayas tú a enfrentar a ese yōkai..._ _Quiero un castillo, quiero ser poderoso, atractivo, admirado y temido..._ _Quiero a Kikyō, consígueme la perla para revivirla y follármela y torturarla hasta la muerte... Quiero, quiero, quiero..."_

Como para volverse loco. Y lo peor es que todo eso también lo quiero yo. Al fin y al cabo, Onigumo forma parte de mi cuerpo y eso conlleva que todos sus deseos y necesidades son mías también. Menos mal que se me ocurrió hacerme con la identidad del joven príncipe de este castillo y más o menos con eso le mantengo calmado.

Eso sí, no llego a tanto como para plantearme usar la perla para revivir a la miko. No, cuando hay maneras mucho más fáciles.  
Como empezaba diciendo, hoy es un buen día. La vieja Urasue ya tiene todo lo necesario para el ritual y me asegura que tendrá éxito. Esta noche Kikyō volverá de entre los muertos y yo, con suerte, recuperaré a dos de mis juguetes preferidos.

Por otro lado llega una de mis marionetas con el fracaso del intento de atraer a Sesshōmaru a mi equipo. El Lord del Oeste ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a mi enviado y su pequeño sirviente le tiró mi regalo a la cara para después gritar.

 _"El gran Sesshōmaru Sama no tiene ninguna necesidad de esa asquerosidad de brazo humano que traes. Sus dos brazos están en perfectas condiciones."_

¡Qué extraño! Mis _saimyōshō*_ no mienten. ¿Cómo habrá conseguido recuperar el brazo que le cortó Inuyasha? Quizá si hubiera ido en persona me habría enterado, pero el cobardica de Onigumo jamás se atrevería a acercarse al Lord del Oeste.

Me vuelve a entrar la nostalgia por la sencillez de mi vida de hace menos de un año. En momentos así casi me apetece dar marcha atrás en el tiempo para esconderme con Kagura en una cueva y olvidarme del mundo. Pero ese tiempo queda muy atrás y el aparearme con mi _bunshin_ ya no es una opción. La última vez que lo intentamos fue un desastre. No había forma de que me empalmara y ella, tras probar todos los recursos que tenía a mano, al final suspiró con tristeza y mirando al suelo me dijo: _"Sé lo que deseas Naraku, al fin y al cabo soy parte de ti. Siéntete libre de hacerlo. Nunca ha habido límites entre nosotros y yo soy la última que querría imponerlos"._

La puse de cara a la pared y transforme su pelo alargándolo hasta la cintura en una coleta baja. Después convertí su _yukata*_ en un _onnabakama_ * rojo, con el _kosode*_ en blanco. Al estar de espaldas no me hizo falta transformar su cara, además el efecto del engaño visual fue inmediato. Mi polla se puso como una roca inmediatamente y mi cuerpo estalló en llamas de deseo. No pudiendo aguantarme, rasgué las ropas de sacerdotisa que acababa de crear y la embestí por detrás. Por primera vez en tantos años de sexo desenfrenado la escuchaba gemir de dolor y no de placer. Pero a Onigumo eran esos los gritos que le ponían, así que clavé mis garras en sus hombros para bajarlos hasta la cintura dejando ocho llagas sangrantes tras de sí. Los gemidos pasaron a ser aullidos y por suerte no hizo falta más para correrme. Kagura se dio la vuelta y pude ver las lágrimas dejar surcos en sus blancas mejillas.

— ¿Era eso lo que tú querías? — No había reproche en su mirada, tan solo incredulidad.

— Sí…, supongo... — Yo tampoco lo entendía del todo. Un poco de dolor en el momento y lugar adecuados me resultaba excitante pero este nivel era completamente nuevo.

Kikyō torturada.

Estaba claro que **los** **deseos que me** **dominaban** **ahora eran los de Onigumo** , pero Kagura no entiende el concepto de dominación. Desde que la creé **siempre fue libre** , y yo era libre a su lado. Pero mi tiempo de libertad acabó. Ahora tenía deseos y obligaciones más allá de mi control. Nuestra extraña relación debía evolucionar o sería reabsorbida.

— Estas cambiando... — Sus ojos están llenos de tristeza y sufrimiento. No quiero que sufra...

—Así es, — contesto con toda la frialdad que soy capaz de reunir. La decisión está tomada. No me apetece reabsorberla y perderla para siempre, así que sólo queda una solución. Creo con mi yōki un agujero en su pecho, introduzco la mano y saco su corazón.

—Así no sufrirás más, — le susurro mientras sus ojos antes brillantes como rubíes se vuelven de un rojo mate y sin matices. — ¡Vamos! Vete a darle a Inuyasha las buenas noticias. Procura que esa tal Kagome le acompañe. Nos hará falta para el conjuro.

Observo como obedientemente se marcha, dejándome sólo con mis neuras. Era lo mejor para todos y la única solución. Pero eso no impedía que me "sintiera" miserable. ¿De dónde acaba de salir esto? Estoy seguro que Onigumo jamás se ha arrepentido de hacer daño en su vida.

"¡Vaya mierda! ¡El primer sentimiento propio como Naraku tenía que ser uno de los más desagradables!"

* * *

 _ **GLOSARIO Y NOTAS:  
**_

 _ **\- bunshin** : término usado en la versión original para denominar a las "extensiones" de Naraku. Lo mantengo sin traducir y más adelante explicaré por qué._

 _ **\- saimyōshō** : (lit. victoria absoluta) Son las avispas demoníacas venenosas que sirven a Naraku como espías. Capaces de trasmitirle las imágenes de lo que están viendo_

 _ **\- yukata:** vestimenta típica japonesa, similar a una bata, de una pieza y hecha de algodón. Usada por hombres y mujeres_

 _ **\- onnabakama:** pantalón hakama femenino_

 _ **\- kosode** : camisa de largas mangas acampanadas_


	12. 11 INUYASHA El eterno dilema

_Rated K+_

 **Unas horas más tarde**  
 **Aldea de Kaede.**

INUYASHA

¡Pero qué buen día que hace! Me desperezo bostezando y estirándome de la agradable siestecita que me estaba echando en la rama de un árbol al lado de la choza de Kaede baba. Me ha despertado un agradable olorcillo que hace rugir mis tripas. Kagome estará esforzándose en prepararme algo rico para comer. Me encanta la comida que prepara, aunque le diga que prefiero me haga esa cosa del "ramen" que trae de su época. Cuando lo hago siempre se pone hecha una furia y me llama "baka". Ya sé que no es justo para ella pero me encanta picarla. Ojos echando chispas, mejillas sonrosadas...,se pone muy linda cuando se enfada. Vale la pena aunque me tenga que comer algún que otro "al suelo" de vez en cuando.

Lo cierto es que he tenido mucha suerte con Kagome. No sólo rompió el sello que me mantuvo clavado al Goshinboku 50 años, sino que de no haber sido por ella, ahora no tendría a Tessaiga. Desde el día que sacó la espada de la piedra para mi, nos hemos ido acercando cada vez más. A veces me sorprendo a mi mismo observándola en silencio y pensando en lo mucho que me gusta su olor. Ahora la veo jugando con el plasta de Shippo, un cachorro de kitsune huérfano que se nos acopló hace poco. Esa imagen me hace pensar en lo qué hubiera tenido si Kikyo no me hubiera traicionado. Una hermosa hembra, cachorros jugando, algo rico cociéndose a fuego lento en la cocina de nuestra choza...

Aunque no huela igual, Kagome se parece mucho a Kikyo. Es cierto que no tiene su elegancia y no es tan embriagadoramente bella, pero es sincera y directa. Y desde luego es mucho más fiel. Quizás algún día, cuando hayamos encontrado los fragmentos de la perla, trataré de emparejarme con ella.

De hecho estuve a punto de marcarla, en un arranque de locura, la mañana después de volver de la tumba de mi padre. Me desperté con muchas ganas de verla y darle un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento por lo del día anterior, para descubrir que no estaba en el extraño futón enrollable en el que duerme. Salí preocupado rastreando su olor para verla salir del bosque, pálida y ojerosa.

"¿Dónde demonios estabas?" Grite furioso al notar el apestoso olor de mi hermano sobre ella.

—No podía dormir y salí a dar un paseo.—Me contestó con un hilo de voz apenas audible, parecía que decir cada palabra le costaba un enorme esfuerzo.

No me podía creer lo que oía. ¿A quién se le ocurre meterse de noche sola en el bosque? Y más sabiendo que ese cabrón podría andar por la zona. La agarré por los brazos y la olí de arriba a abajo buscando cualquier señal de heridas. Parecía ilesa pero sus rodillas temblaban y sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

— ¿Por qué hueles a Sesshomaru, Kagome? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese energúmeno?— Las miles de alocadas ideas, mezcladas con venenosas gotas de sospecha y el pánico a perderla, hacían que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

— Tranquilízate. No me hizo absolutamente nada. Estaba desmayado y ni se enteró de que estaba allí. Inuyasha, de verdad que necesito sentarme...

Dejé que se apoyara sobre mis hombros para ayudarla a caminar y nos sentamos en el porche.

— Entónces explícame qué rayos te pasa. Sé que no estás herida, pero este cansancio no no puede ser sólo de no haber dormido. ¿No será que te afectó de alguna forma su youki? ¿No lo tocarías, verdad? Sabés que sus garras son venenosas...Ya te vale Kagome...— Ella se quedó mirándome pensativa, como dudando sobre si contarme la verdad o no. Después de lo que parecieron horas suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, mirando al infinito.

— No voy a engañarte Inuyasha. Estoy tan cansada porque he pasado la noche entera sanando sus heridas y me he quedado sin reiki...

Me quedé perplejo. ¿Acaso había perdido la razón?

— ¿Por qué harías algo tan estúpido?

— No lo sé. Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo. Estaba ahí tirado, indefenso en un charco de su propia sangre y con su youki apagándose. Lo siento, no puedo evitar ser como soy. No puedo ver a alguien sufrir y mucho menos morir si está en mis manos evitarlo. Además él es la única familia que te queda, Inu. Ya sé que es insufrible y peligroso pero es sangre de tu sangre. Y si te conociese mejor estoy segura que..empezaría...a tratarte...me...jor.

¡Mi dulce y amable Kagome! El esfuerzo de darme esas últimas explicaciones terminó por dejarla KO. Le pasé el brazo por el cuello y la acerqué a mí abrazándola con fuerza, tratando de ignorar el molesto olor de Sesshomaru sobre ella. La idea de lamerla de los pies a la cabeza para cambiar su olor por el mío me resulta cada vez más atractiva.

— Vete a darte un baño, Kagome — Gruñí. Ella no me contestó, se había dormido en mis brazos. Sólo tenía que inclinarme un poco y morderla para que fuera mía para siempre... No sé qué fue lo que me detuvo en ese momento. Puede que fuera el recuerdo de Kikyo burlándose llamándome "sucio hanyou", tan sólo un día después de comprometerme a incluso dejar de ser lo que soy para vivir con ella como humano. Esa situación me hizo ser huraño y cuidadoso de no confiar en nadie.

El recuerdo de Kikyo hace que el buen humor con el que me había levantado se empañe un poco. Todavía no sé qué pensar de ella. ¿Fue todo lo nuestro una farsa? ¿Qué motivos tuvo para primero enamorarme y después humillarme de esa manera? Me arrepiento de haber reaccionado tan impulsivamente, robando la perla y huyendo. Tendría que haber averiguado qué demonios le había ocurrido a la mujer que amaba, y que aún hoy no consigo empezar a odiar. Estoy tan ensimismado que apenas noto la llegada de una desconocida que parece que esta llamándome.

— ¡Hey chaval! Si tú, el de rojo... ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a la miko de la aldea?

— Si buscas a Kaede baba estará dentro de la choza.— Salto al suelo y me dispongo a guiarla. Ella va encorvada tapada con capa y capucha y su voz parece de una persona mayor. Pero hay algo en ella que no me acaba de convencer...

— ¡Kaede baba, tienes visita!

— ¿Quién es, Inuyasha?

— Me llamo Kogarashi _(significa "frío viento invernal" * ;—),_ a su servicio miko Sama. Soy tan sólo una humilde viajera que pasaba por aquí...— Contesta ella antes de que pueda abrir la boca.

— Al pasar cerca del cementerio no he podido evitar observar un hecho vergonzoso y he venido a denunciarlo a la autoridad religiosa del lugar.

— Soy toda oídos Kogarashi Sama. ¿Qué es lo que ha visto?

— Pues al pié de la tumba esa, ya sabe, grande y con muchas flores. La de la "Shikon no miko"...

Mis orejas se ponen de punta, ¿acaso habla de la tumba de Kikyo?

— ... he visto a un par de tipos muy extraños cavando un gran agujero. Pero la más sospechosa era la vieja que les daba órdenes. Fea como el pecado y con una voz muy desagradable, puede que incluso fuera un oni. Daban mucho miedo y seguro que estaban profanando la tumba, así que he venido corriendo a reportar.

Kaede baba pone cara de preocupación — Ha hecho usted muy bien Kogarashi Sama. Y podría, por favor describirme a esa peculiar anciana.

— Pues bajita y más bien entrada en carnes. Con el pelo gris muy largo y suelto. Lleva un kimono desastrado azul marino con bandas de rosa pálido, pero lo lleva tan caído que se le ve el naga juban * _(prenda interior generalmente blanca)_ hasta la altura de los codos.

— ¿Lleva en la frente una tira de seda de los colores del kimono?

— ¿La conoce usted, Kaede Sama?— Pregunta Kagome sobresaltándome. Estaba tan concentrado en la conversación que ni me percaté de que la tenía a mi lado...

— Me temo que pueda tratarse de Urasue. Una oni de la zona que se dedica a la necromancia.

Mi corazón se estremece por un momento. ¿Acaso esa vieja pretende resucitar a mi Kikyo? ¿Para qué otra cosa podría necesitar sus huesos? Sin pensarlo dos veces me doy la vuelta hacia la puerta de la cabaña.

— Inuyasha...— Kagome, detrás mía, me sujeta por la manga y noto la angustia de su voz. No soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos. La voz de Kaede baba también parece decirme algo pero decido ignorarla. No tengo tiempo para esto.

— Tengo que ir. Debo aclarar lo que ocurrió el día que me selló.— Diciendo lo último me deshago de su agarre y salgo corriendo hacia el cementerio. Mi corazón quiere estallarme en el pecho. Si esa vieja es lo que dice Kaede baba, debe tener la intención de utilizar a Kikyo con algún oscuro motivo. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Pararla? De eso ni hablar. Jamás soñé que tendría la oportunidad de solucionar el misterio de hace 50 años. Lo que haré será seguirla y una vez que consiga resucitar a Kikyo, acabaré con ella antes de que pueda utilizarla.

...

El cementerio esta desierto. Efectivamente hay un agujero frente a la tumba, pero de la vieja y sus lacayos, ni rastro. Se me han escapado de entre las garras. Grito desesperado e impotente. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Sigo el rastro o paso antes por la cabaña? La voz llena de tristeza de Kagome aún resuena haciéndome sentir culpable. No creo que pase nada por perder diez minutos tranquilizándola. Y después volveré a la caza.

...

¡Pero qué demonios...! Al regresar a la cabaña veo a Kaede baba y también a Shippo en el suelo, muy magullados y en estado semiinconsciente. Todo está patas arriba, como si hubiera pasado por allí un huracán...

Los sacudo desesperado.

— ¡Kaede baba, Shippo! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Dónde está Kagome?— Un sudor frío me cubre por entero. Creo que esta vez metí la pata hasta el fondo...

Tras un rato que se me hace eterno Shippo reacciona.

— ¿Inuyashaaa, dónde estabas?— Lloriquea temblando como una hoja. — Yo..., yo no pude hacer nada. No pude impedirlo...¡Kagooomee...!— Se echa a llorar inconsolable.

— Inuyasha...— Kaede baba se incorpora tan solo para dejarse caer de nuevo debido a una fea herida en la pierna.— Esa mujer no era lo que parecía. Nada más irte tu reveló su verdadera forma. Nos atacó con su abanico y agarro a Kagome, llevándosela volando sobre una pluma gigante. Debia de estar compinchada con Urasue desde el principio.

Mis peores temores se hacían realidad. He sido un idiota de primera clase.

— Si se fueron volando no tengo forma de rastrearlos. Pero puedo seguir el rastro del cementerio. ¿Crees que se llevarán a Kagome al mismo sitio? ¿Para qué pueden quererla?

— Es lo que trataba de explicarte Inuyasha. No pueden revivir a Kikyo sin un alma, y si como pensamos, Kagome resulta ser su reencarnación, deberán sacar el alma de su cuerpo para poder traspasarla al de Kikio.

— Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder.

— ¿Pretendes dejarnos aquí, maldito?— Grita furioso el kitsune.

Me gustaría oponerme ya que no harán mas que entorpecerme. Pero hoy ya he metido bastante la pata, así que me cargo a Kaede baba y a Shippo a la espalda y salgo disparado hacia el cementerio para empezar el rastreo cuanto antes.

Mientras corro me corroen mil dudas. Antes tenía clarísimo que quería que la vieja oni tuviera éxito y poder volver a ver a Kikyo. ¿Pero y si esto suponía sacrificar a Kagome? ¿Acaso debo elegir entre una o la otra?

¡Agghhh! No puede ser que tenga que tomar una decisión como esa.

* * *

*** _Ya tenemos a nuestro Inu con su eterno dilema, además esta vez es de vida o muerte. Con lo mal que se le da elegir. De hecho en la original no lo consiguió en ningún momento y tuvo que morirse Kikyo para que se solucionara el asunto. Bueno, será sólo por esta vez ya que me prometí que no iba a usar esa situación tan cansina. Es mi venganza personal por estar toda la serie dando bandazos de una a otra. XD_


	13. 12 NARAKU Y KIKYŌ: Retorna una obsesión

_Muy buenas, niños y niñas. Aprovecho la entradilla para agradecer los reviews anónimos que me habéis dejado, ya que no tengo otra forma de contestarlos. Espero estar a la altura de las expectativas que estáis poniendo en mí._

 _En la 2a parte de este capítulo presentaré a Kikyō. Yo, a diferencia de muchos haters por ahí, no le tengo especial odio al personaje. Me parece que tiene una historia muy trágica y que resulta bastante coherente en sus actos. Estoy segura que si no fuera por la empatía que genera Kagome en la gente, sería mucho mejor comprendida.  
_

* * *

 _Rated T_

* * *

 **Octava luna del 1501. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.**  
 **A la caída del sol. Cueva de la Oni Urasue**

 **NARAKU**

Observo impasible trabajar a la vieja. Su obra no es muy artística que digamos y el olor de los ingredientes que usa resultan desagradables para la mayoría de los yōkai que conforman mi cuerpo, así que trato de respirar lo más suavemente posible. La oni da vueltas en torno al molde de arcilla sacudiendo la rama de mandrágora gruñendo por lo bajo una especie de salmos, en un idioma que desconozco. Bostezo de aburrimiento.

— Ya queda poco, mi señor. Ya verá contento que estará con el resultado. — La servicialidad de la vieja y su afán por hacerme la pelota me resultan sumamente cansinos. Aquí dentro hace un calor infernal y la capa y careta de babuino que ocultan mi identidad no me ayudan para nada. Normalmente no pierdo la compostura fácilmente pero mi parte Onigumo me provoca ansiedad. Me lo imagino dando vueltas encerrado en algún compartimiento de mi cuerpo, golpeando el suelo con el pie y metiéndome prisa. Luego imagino ese compartimiento en llamas y le observo arder...

— ¡Ya está!— Grita emocionada la vieja. La arcilla que conforma el molde comienza a agrietarse por la cocción y la _oni_ lo golpea con suavidad, retirando los trozos y revelando el contenido de su interior.

— ¡Vamos hija mía! Levántate y ven a mí.— La muñeca se incorpora, las llamas del fuego se reflejan en su pálida piel desnuda. Avanza unos tambaleantes pasos hacia Urasue para desplomarse momentos después. La _oni_ tartamudea con el pánico reflejado en sus ojos.

— Lo siento mucho mi señor, no sé que puede haber fallado. Este conjuro nunca me había salido mal. — Me acerco a la muñeca y me agacho con dificultad a su lado maldiciendo la erección que Onigumo me estaba provocando. No sé qué puñetero atractivo puede tener el trozo de barro apestoso y hueco que está delante de mí, pero el humano está extasiado. Le levanto la cabeza sujetándola por la barbilla y miro en sus ojos vacíos y sin expresión.

— No tiene alma. — Le indico a la _oni_ que inmediatamente se pone a retorcerse las manos.

— Alma…, si claro el alma..., — da vueltas revolviendo entre los botes de potingues, — ...el alma no ha vuelto... Pero mi magia... el conjuro debería haber funcionado..., ¿dónde estará?— Yo no tenía ninguna duda de que esto acabaría pasando, por ello envié a Kagura a buscar a la muchacha. Pero me resulta hilarante ver como el patético ser se retuerce. Me pregunto si llegará a la respuesta ella solita.

— Si el alma no ha vuelto es que no está... si no está es por... ¡Claro, eso es! El alma ya ha pasado a otro cuerpo. Señor, el alma se ha reencarnado... — su voz es cada vez más temblorosa, sabe bien el precio que se me paga por fallar. — Hay que buscar... la reencarnación..., yo... si me da la oportunidad... se la busco... aunque me cueste años...

— ¡Basta, vieja estúpida!— Corto el rio de incongruencias en seco, ya que siento acercarse la presencia de Kagura. — ¡Mueve el trasero y comienza a preparar el hechizo de transmigración!

— ¿Vos lo sabíais? Claro que sí, al fin y al cabo vos sois el más poderoso y... — Mi paciencia definitivamente llega a su fin. Con la mano convertida en tentáculo de largas garras la levanto por el cuello y la lanzo contra la pared. — ¡Muévete!

Urasue sale por patas de la cueva y comienza a echar baldes de agua en una pileta. Yo cojo la muñeca de barro aguantándome las ganas que me provoca Onigumo de follármela aquí mismo y la saco a la luz de la luna. Kagura ya ha llegado y está colocando a la muchacha inconsciente en la pileta. Al verme con la muñeca en brazos me parece percibir una pizca de rabia en sus ojos. ¡Nah, imposible! Ha sido sólo un efecto de la luz de la luna.

Deposito al recipiente al lado de la pileta y observo con atención a esa extraña criatura que después de 50 años de espera, trajo de nuevo al mundo la perla. Físicamente no parece gran cosa. Al entrar en contacto con el agua se despierta de golpe y abre los ojos asustada. Demasiado tarde, Urasue ya ha comenzado el hechizo.

— ¿Qué rayos? ¿Quiénes sois? No puedo moverme. ¿Qué me habéis hecho?

— ¿Cómo es posible que puedas hablar?— La niña da muestras de un poder con el que no había contado, lo que despierta mi curiosidad.

— ¿Y quién lo pregunta? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación hablar sin presentarse primero?— Oooh, la niña tiene carácter... — ¡Quítate esa máscara, que te vea la cara, monstruo!— Su altanería me provoca una risita. Hago una exagerada inclinación y con tono de burla me presento. Total, morirá en pocos minutos...

— **Naraku** , para servir a Mi Señora... Esta noche tendrá el honor de ser mi víctima.

El hechizo ya casi ha sido completado cuando los últimos invitados se unen al show. Lanzo una _kekkai (barrera)_ de invisibilidad sobre mí y Kagura antes de que lleguen, con la intención de disfrutar del espectáculo sin exponerme.

Inuyasha, con la vieja miko y el kitsune en la espalda por fin logra escalar el acantilado. La transmutación está completada, sólo falta que Inuyasha establezca el enlace. Si es tan estúpido como lo recuerdo no me cabe duda sobre cuál de las dos mujeres llamará primero su atención. El cuerpo de barro flota rodeado de luz púrpura, su aspecto ha cambiado, apareciendo las ropas blancas y rojas, el arco, las flechas..., ya no es un cascarón sino una poderosa sacerdotisa. Mientras en la pileta una débil Kagome murmura sus últimas palabras.

—No lo hagas Inuyasha, no digas su nombre.

— ¡Kikyō!

¡Bingo! Inuyasha no me decepciona. Conexión completada.

* * *

 **KIKYŌ**

Vacío. Frío. Oscuridad. Estoy prisionera en una burbuja de agua helada. Trato de respirar pero descubro que no me hace falta. Una voz desagradable anuncia que me ha resucitado. Claro... Yo estoy muerta, no necesito el aire. La voz se jacta de que es mi dueña, que debo obedecer sus órdenes. Tengo demasiado reiki en mi interior, me quema. Debo expulsarlo. Me acerco al origen de la horrible voz notando con las palmas de las manos el cuerpo del que procede. Descargo el sobrante de reiki desde mis palmas y el cuerpo se funde en polvo que se escurre entre mis dedos. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es acaso así el infierno? A lo lejos llora un niño.

— ¡Kagoome! ¡Despierta por favor!

¿Quién es Kagome? Esto es muy extraño...

—¿Qué hacemos Inuyasha? ¡Kagome está muerta!

Un momento. ¿Inuyasha? Antes he oído su voz. Es lo que me trajo aquí. Pero eso es imposible. Yo le sellé, nadie más que yo podría liberarle.

Para averiguarlo debo abrir los ojos, disipar la oscuridad. Me concentro y trato de levantar los párpados. Es como si los tuviera pegados con barro. Las imágenes, al principio borrosas se van aclarando y veo su silueta. Esas ropas del color de la sangre. El brillante pelo largo y suave y los enormes ojos amarillos. El único ser al que me he permitido amar... ¡Ese monstruo traidor!

— ¿Por qué estás vivo Inuyasha? Yo te sellé.

— Pues lamento decepcionarte, han pasado 50 años pero al final Kagome logró liberarme.

Su altanera voz me provoca oleadas de ira, si la tal Kagome no estuviera muerta me tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

— Maldito perro traidor. Esta vez haré mucho más que sellarte. Vendrás conmigo al infierno.

— ¿Traidor? ¿Pero de qué hablas Kikyō? Fuiste tú la que se volvió loca de repente. Cierto que tenía que haberme quedado a aclarar las cosas pero...

— ¡Cállate, traidor! Eres detestable. — A modo de argumento mi hombro se pone a sangrar justo por el punto donde me atacó.

— Kikyō, cálmate. Estas sangrando.

— Claro que si, de la herida que tú provocaste. ¿Por qué me traicionaste, Inuyasha?

— ¿Pero de qué me estás hablando? Yo jamás te haría daño. Yo te quería…

Él era el único que conocía mis anhelos. El único con el que me atreví a soñar. Esos brazos fuertes y el pecho firme. La mirada inocente de quien nunca dejará de ser un niño...

Me acerco a él despacio como si una cuerda invisible me arrastrase hacia él. Esta vez no me contendré con solo sellarle. ¡Oh, Dioses! Todavía deseo estar con él. Sé que estaba muerta y sola. No abandonaré este mundo sin él de nuevo.

Le abrazo, dejándome llevar por el momento. Su abrazo no ha perdido ni pizca de la calidez que recuerdo.

— Kikyō… Te he añorado tanto…

Maldito mentiroso. ¿Acaso se piensa que soy idiota? A saber lo que ha estado haciendo con la tal Kagome hasta este momento. Mi ataque de ira va acompañado de una tremenda descarga de reiki. Sus ropas le protegen el pecho pero consigo abrasarle las manos. Me aparto de un salto, saco una flecha y apunto a su inmundo corazón.

— No te atrevas a mentirme más. Me dijiste que querías ser humano, que querías vivir y envejecer a mi lado y después me atacaste por la espalda.

Su cara de incredulidad, sus ojos confusos y su aura de inocencia… ¿Cómo es posible tanta demagogia? La furia me invade y hasta convertir mí sangre en lodo viscoso. Cargo la flecha de energía y disparo. Él trata de detenerla con su espada pero fracasa. Entonces, cuando la punta está a punto de atravesarle la piel, la flecha se detiene y gira sobre si misma. Una barrera de suave luz púrpura envuelve a Inuyasha, para luego alargarse y proteger también a Shippo y Kaede.

Trato aún de comprender la situación cuando una energía de increíble potencia me azota con furia, drenando mi propio reiki y absorbiendo el alma prestada que me mantenía viva.

Debilitándome por momentos busco el origen de la energía y la veo. La chica muerta. La Kagome de mi Inuyasha, la que rompió mi sello y quiere quedarse con mi lugar en el mundo. Está de pie, plena de poder y con los ojos abiertos observándome, criticándome, puede que incluso compadeciéndose de mí…

Sin su alma mi pecho está frío y vacío. Si permanezco así acabare por apagarme y no debo morir todavía. No hasta que pueda llevármelo conmigo.

Salgo corriendo sin una dirección definida, con el único objetivo de alejarme de ellos. La voz de Kagome aun llega hasta mí.

— Inuyasha… ¿dónde vas?

Acelero el paso colocando barreras detrás de mí, pero no tengo reiki suficiente por lo que el traidor las atraviesa sin demasiados problemas. Sus pasos están cada vez más cerca…

— Detente Kikyō, necesito que me escuches…

El borde de un barranco me corta el paso. Caer por el precipicio o en los brazos de Inuyasha. Difícil elección. Pero estoy vacía por lo que ya no tengo la necesidad de su abrazo. Necesito sobrevivir y no puedo confiar en nadie.

Le lanzo una última mirada de odio y salto al vacío.

La caída se me hace interminable. Aún veo su rostro desencajado, sus manos tratando de alcanzarme. Me pregunto si sentiré dolor al golpear el suelo. Espero el impacto pero éste tarda en llegar. Demasiado lento. Parece que estoy flotando. Me veo rodeada de serpientes de luz blanca que me acunan en un suave abrazo y amortiguan la caída. Desciendo al borde de un arroyo. Miro mi rostro reflejado en el agua, definitivamente es mi rostro, aunque la mirada que me devuelve mi reflejo ha perdido todo brillo.

 **…**

Las horas han pasado en un suspiro. He caminado sin rumbo hasta llegar a un camino. La luna brilla ya en lo alto del cielo cuando escucho pasos. Parece un gran grupo de gente, algunos montados a caballo y otros de pie llevando faroles de papel que iluminan el camino. Me alcanzan a los pocos minutos. Parece un gran séquito de soldados que protegen una ostentosa litera, que al alcanzar mi altura se detiene en seco. Una mano pálida de largos dedos aparta los cortinajes y su dueño me mira con curiosidad. Es un joven noble de largos cabellos negros y ondulados, su expresión es de amable preocupación.

— _Konbanwa (buenas noches)_ Miko Sama. A estas horas de la noche estos caminos son peligrosos. Permítame escoltarla y ayudarla en lo que quiera. Mi nombre es **Kagewaki Hitomi**.

* * *

 _Bueno, este doble capítulo cierra la primera parte de la historia. Hasta aquí me he limitado a seguir la trama original, con algunos pequeños cambios para preparar los acontecimientos que ocurrirán a continuación y que son de cosecha propia. Mi historia seguirá tres arcos argumentales diferentes que se irán entrecruzando hasta el final. El primero es el basado en la trama original sobre la perla de Shikon y los otros dos se podrían resumir con los títulos "la conspiración de los sacerdotes" y "el misterio de Naraku". Me queda por presentar todavía a un personaje (que seguro que estáis echando de menos) con punto de vista, pero su intervención corresponde ya al segundo arco y se alejará bastante de la historia original._


	14. 13 MIROKU La conspiración antiyōkai

_cap. Rated K_

* * *

 **Octava luna del 1501. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.**  
 **Burdel a las orillas del lago Biwa, provincia de Omi.**

 **MIROKU**

— _¡Mou, mendokusai! (pero qué coñazo)_ ¿Hachi, no ves que estoy ocupado? — Me incorporo con desagrado del suave regazo de la bella muchacha que me limpiaba los oídos con un bastoncillo. La joven dama esta algo inquieta por la presencia del _tanuki (mapache)_ por lo que opto por cogerla de las manos y hablarle con mi tono más tranquilizador. — No tema Ojō Sama, este cretino es tan inofensivo como inoportuno. A mi lado no tiene nada que temer. — La jovencita se sonroja.

— No sabe cuánto lo siento, Miroku no danna. Pero Mushin Dono insistió en que la carta lleva el sello del Tempo de Yoshiaki, por lo que es muy urgente.

— Hm, a ver qué quieren ahora esos cargantes… — Rompo el lacre esperando una tarea desagradable y no me equivoco.

— Parece ser que requieren de mis servicios otra vez. Lo siento en el alma, Ojō Sama pero me temo que tendremos que dejar lo de hacer un vástago para otra ocasión. No hay que hacer esperar mucho a esas momias sagradas del templo principal, no vaya a ser que se mueran antes de mi llegada. Vamos Hachi, habrá que volar.

— Pero Danna, ya sabe que yo no me puedo acercar a Yoshizaki, las barreras…

— ¿Y pretendes que me cruce toda la provincia de Echizen andando? Los honorables vejestorios no tienen tanta paciencia. Me llevarás hasta donde puedas y te esconderás en el bosque. Y ni se te ocurra mostrarte a nadie, ya sabes lo intolerantes que son con los yōkai por esa zona.

Durante el vuelo al templo reina un tenso silencio. En el fondo comprendo a Hachi, Echizen es la zona del país donde más arraigado esta el dogma de la _Verdadera Tierra Pura*_. La nueva corriente político-religiosa que se ha extendido durante los últimos años como la pólvora. Los textos de la _J_ _ō_ _do Shinshu*_ dicen que han sido designados por _Amaterasu_ _(deidad principal shinto, del sol y del día)_ en persona para llevar a cabo la aniquilación total de los yōkai y la purificación de la tierra del miasma que generan. Para ello cuentan con los fundamentalistas _Ikk_ _ō-ikki*_ , bandas formadas por campesinos, monjes y nobles por igual, cuya labor consiste en constantes purgas que, además de acabar con los yōkai, barrían con todo humano que pudieran sospechar que haya estado en contacto con algún demonio.

Procedo de una familia dedicada durante generaciones a preservar lo sagrado, por lo que los demonios son mi enemigo natural, pero creo que las cosas en Echizen se están saliendo de madre.

De hecho, oficialmente estoy expulsado de la orden desde hace dos años. Al parecer la maldición de Naraku en mi mano ha "manchado" mi humanidad y no debo estar cerca de ellos para no "contagiarles". Por mí, estupendo. Prefiero con mucha diferencia la vida de _hōshi_ errante. Lo único que me estorba son las estúpidas misiones que me mandan de vez en cuando…

Tras dejar a Hachi en un bosque de las afueras de Fukui, me dirijo al _Daijouji Yoshizaki*_ por una carretera mucho más concurrida de lo que es habitual para esta época del año. Largas caravanas de campesinos, comerciantes de todo tipo y sobre todo guerreros de fiero aspecto se dirigen al gran templo buscando refugio, negocios, instrucción o empleo. Me junto con un grupo de _s_ _ōhei_ _(monjes guerreros)_ que me informan que la guerra está próxima. El Shogunato Ashikaga había puesto a disposición los Ikkō-ikki una enorme cantidad de dinero y lo único que hacía falta para atacar el castillo del Daiyōkai Lord Cardinal del Este, era la inminente llegada del noble comandante de las tropas de élite **Kagewaki Hitomi** , que al parecer se retrasaba por algún tipo de problema en sus tierras.

Desde luego si queda algún yōkai en el Este, estará escondido en el castillo. No podía sentir nada de yōki en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Sólo espero que la _kekkai (barrera)_ que puse alrededor del _tanuki_ aguante. En el aire se respira un ambiente de linchamiento, del que mi atontado sirviente no lograría escapar.

 **…**

Mientras camino por los largos y ostentosos pasillos hacía la sala de audiencias, los monjes que me conocen me lanzan miradas asesinas y colocan barreras para evitar "la contaminación". Malditos descerebrados. Para quitarme el mal humor paso la mano por el trasero de la linda sirviente que va unos pasos por delante con una bandeja de té. Me mira enfadada a lo que yo le dedico mi mejor sonrisa y acelero para colarme por el portón del salón, antes de mayores consecuencias.

Los vejestorios que componen el consejo no parecen haber cambiado desde la última vez. A veces se muere alguno y enseguida lo cambian por otro exactamente igual al anterior.

— Sus Santidades…, — me inclino humildemente.

— Miroku no _Bōzo_ _("monje" a secas, despectivo para los de mayor categoría)_. Has tardado demasiado. Esté consejo no tiene porque perder su valioso tiempo esperándote.

— Soy _Hōshi_ _(monje experimentado y erudito)_ , su Excelencia. Y le recuerdo que resido en el Templo Mushin de los territorios del Oeste. Es un viaje de punta a punta por el país.

— Si te hubieras encontrado en Mushin al llegar el mensajero, hace días que estarías aquí.

— Uno tiene que ganarse la vida, oh sabio y honorable _saishu_ _(maestro de ceremonias)_. Y bien, ¿en qué puedo serviros esta vez?

— Esta vez somos nosotros los que te proporcionamos un servicio, monje. Hemos tenido el honor de ser elegidos por _Amaterasu_ _Ō-Mikami_ para ser su voz en la inminente guerra contra los demonios yōkai. **Guerra que la diosa en persona nos encarg** **ó comenzar.**

— Sí, ya me enteré de los detalles por el camino...

— Pues entonces sabrás que sólo falta un comandante para ponernos en marcha. Kagewaki Dono y sus hombres son muy importantes para la causa pero en las últimas comunicaciones nos plantea que no se presentará en un tiempo. Nos ha explicado que ha tenido que lidiar con muchas cosas desde la enfermedad y locura de su padre, hasta el punto de tener que darle muerte él mismo.

— ¿Tan grave era su locura?

— Sí, estaba al parecer poseído por espíritus malignos y hubo una gran masacre. Pero lo que a ti te interesa es lo que la Diosa nos ha revelado. Es muy probable que el causante de tales desgracias sea ese hanyō que llevas toda la vida buscando. El tal Naraku...

Por fin después de tanto tiempo a oscuras tengo una pista. Mi corazón se acelera de la emoción y no puedo evitar sonreír.

—¡No sé qué te puede hacer tanta gracia, _bōzo_! Va a ser verdad que la maldición te está corrompiendo el alma… Una cosa más: queremos que te pases por el poblado de los exterminadores antes de ir a por Naraku. Así les pagas la recompensa por su último trabajo, que ya sabes que están contaminados y no se lo podemos pagar nosotros directamente.

— _Hai, hai… (sí, sí...)_ Entonces, si me disculpáis…

Sin esperar permiso me di la vuelta y salí pitando de allí. Por fin tenía noticias de Naraku, y por si fuera poco, vería a la _taijiya (exterminadora)_ de mi corazón. Oh, Sango. ¡Espérame, que allá voy!

 **…**

Horas más tarde Hachi aterriza cerca del pequeño poblado escondido entre los salientes rocosos de Takao. A la manera de los poblados _shinobi (ninja)_ , la aldea de los exterminadores de demonios está oculta a los ojos de la gente normal. Pero yo la he visitado con frecuencia, atraído por la belleza de la hija del jefe. Sin embargo Sango es quizás la única mujer que nunca ha sucumbido a mis encantos. Es más, se resiste violentamente a mis "inocentes" caricias y parece inmune a mis halagos. Un día me pilló en faena con una prima suya y se enfado tanto que me prohibió ir a la aldea a no ser que fuera por trabajo. Así que hace muchos meses que no la veo y ardo de impaciencia.

Ya desde fuera de la cerca percibo que algo no va bien. Veo humo y noto restos de yōki por toda la zona. Al pasar el portón descubro la desolada imagen de una aldea totalmente destruida y a mi bella Sango llorando desconsolada y rodeada de cadáveres.

— Hōshi Sama…

Con el corazón en un puño, me apresuro a abrazarla y ella tiembla como una cría en mis brazos, mojándome la túnica con sus lágrimas.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido Sango San?— Le pregunto tras un largo rato de silencio, cuando noto que se ha calmado un poco.

— Estoy sola. He perdido a todos. Ese monstruo los ha asesinado.

— ¿Sabes quién ha sido?

— Sé que es un hanyō de nombre Inuyasha. Tengo que encontrarle y lograr mi venganza antes de morir.

Sus temblorosas palabras me llenan de profunda tristeza. La mujer que amaba hablaba abiertamente de dejarse morir…

"De eso ni hablar, querida Sango. No estás sola. Yo jamás me alejaré de tu lado".

Mientras tales pensamientos se van asentando en mi mente, entre los dos vamos enterrando poco a poco los cadáveres de los aldeanos. Mientras, la _taijiya_ me va relatando toda la tragedia. Escucho con estupor que ella junto a los demás guerreros se encontraban de misión en el castillo Kagewaki cuando su propio hermano pequeño Kohaku había asesinado a su padre y compañeros, hiriéndola a ella en el proceso. Al parecer el joven señor del castillo la había salvado y cuidado de ella tras esa primera tragedia. Aún convaleciente de sus propias heridas, había oído por casualidad el reporte de que su aldea se encontraba bajo el ataque del tal Inuyasha, por lo que escapó del castillo para correr en ayuda de su gente, encontrándose con que era demasiado tarde.

Ya se está poniendo el sol cuando terminamos nuestra triste tarea y los rezos por las almas de los familiares y amigos de Sango. Le pregunto qué hará a continuación.

— Debo encontrar a Inuyasha y matarle. Sólo entonces podre reunirme en paz con mi familia. No quiero vivir sola en este mundo.

— No vuelvas a hablar así de tu preciosa vida, Sango San, — la interrumpo con voz seria. — No puedo imaginar el dolor que estarás sintiendo ahora mismo pero no permitiré que vuelvas a decir que estás sola. Yo te acompañaría al fin del mundo si me lo pidieras.

— Houshi Sama… — Me mira extrañada y tal vez un poco sonrojada. No la culpo. Quizá sea la primera vez que me escucha hablar en serio.

— Te diré lo que haremos, Sango San. Volvamos por ahora al castillo Kagewaki, seguramente el joven señor estará preocupado por tu escapada. Yo necesito darle un recado de parte de los sacerdotes, además de agradecerle debidamente el haber salvado tu vida. Allí podremos indagar de dónde salió el reporte que oíste y si se sabe algo más sobre ese Inuyasha.

Sango asiente en silencio y abandonamos la aldea. No entiendo muy bien lo que ha ocurrido, sobre todo la parte de Kohaku asesinando a su propia familia. Ese dulce muchacho era incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca. ¿Es posible que estuviera bajo el control de Naraku? ¿Es Inuyasha una nueva personalidad que adopta ese monstruo? Las respuestas en cualquier caso están en el castillo Kagewaki.

* * *

 _Como siempre, me obsesioné con usar términos y nombres de lugares reales en vez de inventármelos. Si es que soy una neurótica. Algunos los explico entre paréntesis y los que no, os los describo a continuación._

 _ **Jōdo Shinshu** : subescuela __japonesa_ _del budismo de la Tierra Pura (Nirvana. Nada que ver con purificar yōkais, XD)_

 _ **Daijouji Yoshizaki** : Gran Templo Yoshizaki dedicado al Jōdo Shinshu y 1er lugar de reunión de los _

**_Ikk_** _ **ō-ikki** : (lit. el __"comando de los decididos_ _") en el mundo real eran bandas de campesinos granjeros, monjes budistas, sacerdotes sinto_ _ístas y nobles locales que se rebelaron en contra del gobierno samur_ _ái de los shogunes entre los siglos XV y XVI._

* * *

 _Por ultimo, (uff casi se me olvida) Aprovecho la entradilla para agradecerle a **Titita** su review del 30 de marzo (al haberlo hecho de invitado no le puedo contestar en privado). Muchas gracias por la observación y el estupendo consejo. Lo cierto es que me chocó bastante el haber cometido ese error tan tonto, con el cuidado que pongo a los japonismos. Efectivamente, todas las veces estaba escrito miko con c! El autocorrector del word me ha estado haciendo malas jugadas desde el cap. 1. Ya he añadido la palabra miko al diccionario y he actualizado todos los capítulos. Arigatou_


	15. 14 SESSHŌMARU: Espiando a la humana

_***Este cap. me quedó demasiado largo, así lo subiré en dos para agilizar un poco la historia. Ojo a la línea temporal. Este ocurre antes del renacimiento, el siguiente salta hacia delante, luego volvemos hacia atrás para terminar otra vez en la 10 luna con el de Kagome***_

* * *

 _Rated T_

 **Algunos días antes del renacer de Kikyo  
Octava luna del 1501. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.  
Aldea de Kaede. Arboleda**

SESSHŌMARU

No me puedo creer que esté de nuevo aquí, el estar acechando día tras día a la humana de mi hermano va contra todos los principios que alguna vez haya tenido.

Lo cierto es que desde que desperté en el bosque, la mañana tras la pelea por Tessaiga, este estúpido proceder se me ha convertido en rutina. Me despierto tras un breve sueño con los primeros rayos del sol, normalmente en un sitio incómodo que me oculte de las miradas indiscretas. Me largo a hacer mis cosas, vigilar mis fronteras, despellejar a alguien, cazar o investigar sobre algún tema pendiente, y a última hora de la tarde busco su aroma y sigo el rastro hasta la cabaña o el lugar donde hayan montado su campamento. La observo mientras está con sus quehaceres hasta que se va a dormir. Después vigilo que nada perturbe su descanso hasta que me entra sueño, me duermo un par de horas y vuelta a empezar.

Ya llevo un par de semanas sólo, mandé al viejo sapo al castillo a ocuparse de asuntos domésticos. Mi errática rutina lo ponía nervioso y a mí me volvía loco con sus constantes preguntas. Preguntas que no era capaz de responderme a mí mismo, como para molestarme en aclarárselas a Jaken.

...

Hoy mi día ha sido bastante productivo. Por fin he conseguido a Tokijin, la espada que forjó Kaijinbo para mí, a partir de los colmillos de uno de los engendros de Naraku. Ha sido complicado dar con ella por su tendencia a poseer con su poder demoníaco al que la empuña y a volverlo loco, pero en cuanto la he cogido se ha dado cuenta de que no podría ni acercarse al poder demoníaco de este Sesshōmaru y se ha doblegado a mi voluntad. La única pena ha sido no haber podido estrenarla con la muerte de Inuyasha.

Ahora ella está curando sus heridas. Yako gruñe ligeramente descontento por la imagen de los cuidados que le ofrece al hanyou. Yo observo y reflexiono. Me miro la mano reconstruida perfectamente y sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad. No es posible que con ese reiki tan débil que usa haya conseguido semejante resultado. ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? Si es que Yako me está diciendo la verdad y realmente ella apareció. Yako nunca me ha mentido pero podría hacerlo si quisiera. Cuando desperté esa mañana y vi que tenía los dos brazos pensé que estaba muerto, al fin y al cabo cuando cerré los ojos por la noche tenía la total intención de dejarme morir. Y voy y despierto sin pizca de dolor, con el brazo cortado milagrosamente reconstruido y sin esa sensación de ansiedad incontrolable que llevaba sintiendo desde que la conocí. Pero al momento la horrible voz de Jaken rompió el hechizo. El sapo se abalanzó sobre mi como loco.

— ¡Sesshōmaru-Sama! _Go buji de yokatta!_ ¡Soy taaan feliz!... Pero señor…, su brazo… ¿Cómo lo hecho señor? Es usted increíble Sesshōmaru-Sama…*

No me molesté en corregir su suposición, ya que ni yo sabía la respuesta. Mientras Jaken hacía té, desperté a la bestia para que me aclarase las cosas. Yako bostezó y se estiró perezoso. Estaba tan ufano y contento de si mismo que inflaba el pecho y levantaba el cabeza altivo.

— ¿Qué pasó Yako? ¡Habla!

— ¿Tú qué crees que pasó? La llamé y ella vino. Nos curó, nos alimentó e incluso nos cantó una canción…— "Qué estupidez" pensé al ver la sonrisa de mi bestia, esa mueca absurda llena de dientes. — Ella nos desea, Sesshōmaru, se preocupa. Y es poderosa, muy poderosa…, no tuvo miedo de Yako ni cuando le mostré los colmillos. La quiero para mí.

¿Poderosa? No veo ese poder por ninguna parte. Sólo veo a una frágil humana sin instinto de supervivencia. Yako debe de estar mintiendo. La humana habrá usado magia negra o algo…, lo que no acierto a comprender son sus motivos. En cualquier caso ha despertado mi curiosidad y por ello la observo día tras día. Tengo bastante claro que al final tendré que matarla, no puedo permitir que viva tras haber visto a Este Sesshōmaru en un momento de debilidad, no puedo permitir que siga distrayéndome de mis obligaciones. Y aún así no hago más que retrasar el momento. Mi comportamiento es totalmente errático e incluso en una ocasión perdí el control sobre Yako, que **pasó varias horas haciendo a saber qué.** Cuando le pregunto sobre esa noche sonríe estúpidamente y calla, sacándome de quicio.

La miko termina con su labor de curandera y se dirige a un manantial cercano para asearse antes de dormir. Me obligo con gran dificultad a quedarme en mi sitio y no seguirla. Lo hice una de las primeras noches y la visión de su piel desnuda y mojada me excitó de tal manera que tuve que masturbarme varias veces para recuperar la calma. Así que me quedo donde estoy, exasperando a Yako y con los ojos cerrados me concentro en escuchar y rastrear con mi olfato la zona en busca de potenciales amenazas. Gracias a ello anticipo la inminente llegada Ah-Un, con un asustado Jaken a la espalda.

— ¡Sesshōmaru-Samaaaa! Gracias a los dioses que por fin le encuentro...

— ¿Qué quieres? Si no recuerdo mal, te mandé permanecer en el castillo.

— _Taihen desu_ , mi Amo! Perdón por desobedecerle pero la situación es muy urgente. Yo no quería molestarle pero su señora madre me obligó a ir en su busca. Ya sabe que ha estado enviando cartas casi cada día y al no recibir respuesta por su parte al final se presentó en el castillo del Oeste hecha una furia. Ha asesinado ya a varios criados y asegura que si no se presenta usted cuanto antes, le pegara fuego a todo.

Típico de mi madre. Sin duda de ella viene mi mal carácter. Ya vino hace unas semanas Jaken para traerme los mensajes, que decidí ignorar. Nunca he soportado que me den órdenes ni que me convoquen como si fuera un lacayo, pero como amo y señor no debo permitir que se maltrate a mis sirvientes (salvo que lo haga yo mismo, claro). Bueno, de todas formas es mejor que me aleje una temporada de la miko. Soy demasiado consciente del efecto que me provoca y no podré matarla si no me centro y me impongo algo de disciplina.

— ¿Sigue en el castillo?

— No, Amo. Dijo que le esperaría en la Casa de la Luna. Que tenía que hacer los preparativos para su llegada.

Lanzo una última mirada a la humana, que ya ha vuelto de su baño y se dispone a acostarse, y me marcho envuelto en una bola de luz.

* * *

 _* Siempre me he preguntado a qué viene lo de "Amo Bonito" que suele leerse en casi todos los fics. ¿Será por el doblaje latino? En la versión japo, Jaken no dice nada parecido ni nada que sea traducible. Siempre se refiere a su señor como Sesshōmaru-Sama. Yo haré lo mismo, lo de "amo bonito" me evoca un yaoi que nunca quisiera leer (y mira que soy fujoushi hasta la médula).XD  
_


	16. 15 NARAKU: La perversión de Onigumo

_Rated M_

 **Décima luna del 1501. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.  
Castillo Kagewaki**

NARAKU

— Pero qué imbécil eres, Naraku! — Desde que le arrebaté el corazón a Kagura se ha vuelto cada día más bocazas. — ¿Acaso no ves como esa muñeca de barro se ríe de ti? Toda esa farsa de gran señor que te montas con ella no te sirve para nada.

— ¿Qué demonios has visto, Kagura? Habla claro. No tengo tiempo para tonterías. — Le espeto, con el entrecejo fruncido. Kagewaki Hitomi, el joven y bien parecido amo y señor del castillo, llevaba "cortejando" a la miko que había rescatado del bosque de _Aokigahara_ * desde ya varias semanas. Me considero buen actor y mejor conquistador, estoy convencido de estar teniendo éxito con mis movimientos. Palabras galantes y hermosos regalos me eran correspondidos por parte de la miko con tímidas sonrisas y la promesa de contar con su ayuda para localizar los fragmentos de la perla. Kagewaki Hitomi le había explicado que él participaba activamente en la lucha anti-yōkai que estaba siendo promovida por los sacerdotes del **Ikkō-ikki** \- cosa que por otra parte era verdad, Kagewaki tenía la intención de ir con sus samurái hacia el Este, antes de que me apoderara de su vida y propiedades - y que éstos le habían encargado la misión de reunir los fragmentos, a fin de que no cayeran en manos yōkai.

— Mira lo que he interceptado en poder de uno de sus _shiki*_.— Kagura me pasa el rollo de papel con una sonrisa autosuficiente. — Ha valido la pena el tiempo gastado en espiarla.

Levanto una ceja inquisitiva antes de desenrollar lo que parece una carta.

— No sabía que la estuvieras vigilando…

— Era obvio que alguien tenía que hacerlo. Ya que tú estás tan ciego como para no vislumbrar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Si no supiera que es imposible hacerlo sin corazón, diría que Kagura está celosa. Pero al profundizar en el escrito pierdo el interés seguir discutiendo.

 _"Me dirijo a sus Señorías con la intención de advertirles del peligro que se ciñe sobre todos los habitantes del Castillo Kagewaki, así como sobre ustedes mismos en los próximos días. Me he enterado de su contienda y de la colaboración que esperan de su aliado en el Oeste. Me temo que he de informarles que, si bien el ser que acudirá a ustedes tiene la forma y maneras de Kagewaki Hitomi Dono, en realidad se trata de un impostor que ha tomado la forma del joven señor y que tiene intenciones ocultas que pueden traducirse en un total fracaso de vuestra empresa y un gran peligro para todo humano que se le enfrente…"_

Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan furioso. Abandono el cuarto rodeado por una nube de miasma provocando gran estupor y pánico a los criados que voy encontrándome por los pasillos.

En las habitaciones de Kikyō, descubro a la miko, rodeada de las _shinidamachū_ que la alimentan todas las noches con almas de los recién fallecidos. Las expulso inmediatamente, creando una _kekkai_ que impedirá su acceso al castillo en el futuro. Kikyō me mira indiferente.

— ¿Así que por fin muestras tu verdadera cara, _nee_ …, Onigumo?

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

— Desde el primer momento en el bosque. Tu negra energía es imposible de enmascarar para mi poder sensorial. La reconocí al instante. — Será presumida...

— Pues cuando me hice pasar por Inuyasha hace 50 años no fuiste tan perceptiva... — La sonrisa me baila en los labios cuando veo por fin en sus ojos un rastro de sorpresa y rabia.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? — Me espeta mientras avanza hacia la esquina del cuarto donde está apoyado su _yumi (arco japonés)_ junto al carcaj de flechas.

— Hablo de Inuyasha y tú, odiándoos mutuamente hasta el punto de tratar de asesinaros el uno al otro hasta el día de hoy. Todo gracias a tu falta de percepción. — Le contesto atrapándola con los largos tentáculos en los que he convertido mis brazos. La elevo en el aire y la transporto hacia mí, dejando su rostro tan cerca del mío que soy capaz de ver mi reflejo furioso en sus ojos. Aprieto el agarre hasta provocarle una mueca de dolor. — Ya me he cansado de jugar al los cortejos contigo, miko. Mi nombre es Naraku y soy la mejor muestra del **purgatorio** infernal al que te envié hace 50 años. Si has vuelto de allí es por y para mi uso y disfrute, no lo olvides.

— Para mí siempre serás Onigumo. — Sisea ella con dificultad, revolviéndose y tratando de liberarse. — El patético e impotente Onigumo que sólo puede soñar con poseerme...

Su tono ofensivo termina de sacarme de quicio. La arrastro hacia mis aposentos envenenando con miasma a los criados con los que nos vamos cruzando por el camino. Una vez dentro, la encadeno de las manos al techo y arranco sus ropas sin miramiento alguno, dejándola totalmente desnuda y a mi merced. Llevo todo este tiempo manteniendo una desquiciante lucha interna por refrenar a Onigumo y evitar que tome el control para violarla y torturarla, dando así al traste con mi elaborado plan. Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Me relajo por fin y bajo las defensas permitiéndole salir a la superficie para dominarme. Si ella quiere Onigumo, Onigumo es lo que va a tener…

 **...**

La luz de la mañana me sorprende, con la polla todavía enterrada en sus nalgas, tomándola por enésima vez. Embisto con fuerza, corriéndome una vez más, antes de dejarla desplomarse sobre el suelo salpicado de sangre.

Ha sido una noche muy larga, me digo a mi mismo con un bostezo. Mientras me cubro con el _yukata_ morado oscuro que uso para andar por casa, observo los resultados de una noche de diversión desenfrenada de Onigumo. La blanca piel de la miko está tintada con enormes moratones y cardenales. Innumerables cortes sangran profusamente empapando el _tatami_ bajo su cuerpo, pegajoso de sudor y fluidos. Su pelo, antes liso y sedoso es ahora una maraña mojada y revuelta, y su irritante expresión orgullosa ha pasado a ser un retrato a la más grande desesperación.

Abandono el cuarto sonriendo, a la búsqueda del criado que hace las funciones de sanador del castillo. Aquellos con los que me voy cruzando se apartan acobardados.

Unas horas más tarde convoco a todos mis _bunshin ("extensiones" aunque la traducción no sea exacta)._

— Ya sabéis por Kagura que el plan que tenía elaborado va a tener que sufrir algunas modificaciones. Por suerte ella ha logrado interceptar a tiempo la fuga de información, pero es hora de mover ficha. Kanna, ocúpate de borrar los recuerdos de los criados que me vieron en acción anoche y prepara mis cosas. Los demás, organizad el séquito y convocad a los samuráis. Ya no hay razones para permanecer en este lugar por más tiempo.

— ¿Y la miko?

— Ya no me sirve. No habrá manera de que busque los fragmentos para mí, así que me niego a complicarme la vida llevándola conmigo. — Onigumo se revuelve protestando pero le ignoro. Ya ha tenido suficiente placer para lo que merece.

— ¿Quieres que la mate? — Pregunta Kagura, sin ocultar la sonrisa esperanzada.

Matarla… Sí, eso resolvería muchos problemas y evitaría que en el futuro pusiera trabas a mis planes. Hago un gran esfuerzo de voluntad para asentir pero Onigumo no lo permite.

— No, no la mates. Enciérrala en una mazmorra.

"Ya morirá ella sola sin las almas que le traen los _shinidamachū_ ", me permito pensar, enfadando a Onigumo todavía más.

Al caer la tarde Kagewaki Hitomi, junto a sus mejores hombres, abandona su hogar y tierras para unirse a los Ikkō-ikki en el asedio al último bastión yōkai del Este.

* * *

 _ **Aokigahara** : bosque ubicado al noroeste de monte Fuji. Es conocido en Japón como "el bosque de los suicidios". Buen sitio para que Kikyo se tire por un barranco XD_

 _ **Shiki:** contracción de shikigami. Shikigami (式神) es el término utilizado para los espíritus invocados por un onmyoji o un hechicero japonés. Los shikigami se utilizan para proteger y servir a su amo, al igual que el concepto occidental de espíritu familiar de un mago._


	17. 16 SESSHŌMARU: El sello

_Cap. Rated T_

 **Algunos días antes del renacer de Kikyō**  
 **Octava luna del 1501. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.**  
 **Casa de la Luna, residencia veraniega de los Taishō**

SESSHōMARU

La residencia de mi madre se encuentra en la cima del monte Fuji, el lugar más sagrado de todo Japón. Ella pertenece a la rama de Inu-yōkais encargada de mantener el culto a nuestro creador, _Tsukiyomi-no-mikoto_ (deidad principal shinto; de la luna y la noche) y se dice que es capaz de comunicarse con el dios de la luna en persona. Para mayor alivio de este Sesshōmaru, lleva recluida en la Casa de la Luna desde tomé posesión de mi cargo como Lord del Oeste, asegurando que en este lugar escucha la voz de Tsukiyomi con más claridad. Hasta ese momento se había encargado de mi educación y no tengo recuerdos agradables de aquella época. Mi madre fue una maestra severa e implacable que usaba cualquier método para conseguir sus objetivos, y me educó para ser igual que ella. Ambos alfas y dominantes, nuestros caracteres chocan inevitablemente por lo que procuramos no cruzarnos a menudo. Por ello mientras vuelo hacia la cima del monte me pregunto qué será tan grave como para que fuese en persona a buscarme al palacio.

Una vez allí, atravieso los desiertos pasillos y habitaciones dirigiéndome al Salón del Eclipse donde percibo mucho antes de entrar, el yōki de mi madre alterado y crepitando. Sin duda está furiosa.

\- ¡Ya era hora, maldito ingrato! ¡Llevo muchos días esperando que te dignes a aparecer! – Pongo cara de póker y aprieto los puños aguantándome las ganas de despellejarla ahí mismo por faltarme al respeto.

– Madre. Se ha comunicado a este Sesshōmaru que deseabais verme.

– ¡Eso fue hace semanas!

– Este Sesshōmaru no tiene porque acudir corriendo como un perro a la llamada de nadie. Ha venido cuando se lo han permitido sus obligaciones y lo ha considerado oportuno.

– ¿Tus obligaciones, dices? Ya he visto de qué obligaciones se trata.– Me señala la fuente con forma de media luna que hay en el centro de la estancia. Le echo un vistazo y me quedo helado. En la superficie del agua, en vez de mi reflejo se puede observar una nítida imagen del lugar que había abandonado minutos antes. Mientras observo el tranquilo sueño de la miko me doy cuenta de que mi madre lo ha visto todo. Desde mi fracaso para conseguir a Tessaiga, pasando por la humillación de dar lástima a un enemigo hasta el punto de ser salvado por ella, y sobre todo mis injustificables idas y venidas en pos de esa humana que no ni yo entendía del todo.

– Así que ahora espías a tu Señor…– Suelto, tratando de mantener la voz lo más calmada que puedo. En su mirada furiosa aparece una pizca de diversión ante lo patético de mi argumento.

– Vamos hijo, conmigo te puedes quitar la careta Lord del Oeste. Exijo que me des una explicación de tu comportamiento ahora mismo.

–…

No se me ocurre absolutamente nada. No tengo ninguna escusa ni justificación. Bajo la mirada avergonzado y mi gesto parece ablandarla un poco.

–¿Te das al menos cuenta de la gravedad de tus actos? Si esta situación persiste acabará por manchar tu nombre y el de tu linaje. Te pasará lo mismo que a tu padre.– Eso último me provoca una oleada de ira.

– ¡De eso ni hablar! Yo no soy tan débil y patético. En cuanto averigüe lo que quiero saber, la mataré con mis propias manos.

– ¿Y qué es eso que deseas averiguar?

– Pues…, quiero saber por qué provoca este efecto tan… extraño, en mí…

Mis palabras provocan a mi madre un tremendo ataque de risa, que tarda un rato en sofocar.

– ¡Pobre y confuso cachorro!– suelta todavía con una sonrisa divertida en la cara– Esa pregunta te la puedo responder yo. Lo que te pasa es que te has enamorado de esa humana. Pero qué lástima…, el esfuerzo que puse en educarte para que desecharas esas emociones sólo ha servido para que no seas capaz de reconocerlas. Pero realmente estás metido en un buen lio, nosotros los Inu tenemos una forma muy particular de amar. Me imagino que ya estás sintiendo los efectos físicos…

¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? No me lo puedo creer. Sé lo que es pero jamás pensé que en lo que podría implicar el que me afectase. Eventualmente me tendría que emparejar y concebir un heredero, eso lo sabía, pero el enamorarse no ha sido nunca una opción para un gobernante digno.

– ¿A qué efectos físicos te refieres?

– A que los Inu, cuando sufrimos de sentimientos intensos, lo que hacemos es dejarnos llevar por los instintos más básicos. En otras palabras, liberamos a nuestra bestia y perdemos el control sobre ella. Al ser el amor un sentimiento tan intenso, tu bestia podría conseguir mucho poder y negarse volver a la jaula. Lo que se traduce en que tomará el control de ti sin que lo quieras o peor, sin que te des cuenta. ¿Cuál es su postura ahora mismo?

– La desea. Me contradice constantemente y exige que la tome.

– Entonces ya ha empezado el proceso. Imagino que te das cuenta lo terrible que puede llegar a ser tu existencia si la situación empeora. Eres un Daiyōkai, el más poderoso de los señores cardinales, controlas amplios territorios y eres el alfa de todos los youkai que los habitan. Para poder mantener eso además de fuerza, necesitas diplomacia, estrategia, etiqueta y amplios conocimientos. No es algo de lo que tu bestia entienda, ella es puro instinto y si se descontrola el Oeste sufrirá las consecuencias. Me encargué de darte la mejor educación, fui muy dura contigo como cachorro para inculcarte autocontrol y disciplina, para evitar que cayeras en la trampa de los sentimientos.

– Lo que dices no tiene sentido, madre. Mi padre nunca perdía el control de su bestia, ni contigo, ni cuando estaba con la humana.– La mirada de mi madre se ensombreció.

– Eso fue porque jamás estuvo enamorado de mí. Lo nuestro era un matrimonio de conveniencia, una alianza entre familias con el único objetivo de dar al Oeste un heredero. Y en cuanto a su relación con la humana…, si no me hubiera abandonado sí que hubiera acabado perdiendo el control. Tu padre era un grandísimo idiota pero tenía sentido del honor. Se resistió un tiempo a lo que sentía pero acabó por ponernos a todos en peligro y decidió ceder. La bestia se calma siempre y cuando le des lo que te pida.

– Así que tengo que emparejarme con Kagome para evitar el caos en mi territorio.– Hice esta afirmación en voz muy baja, como hablando conmigo mismo; pero mi madre seguía ahí y me había oído. Su furia creció como la espuma hasta ser comparable a un tsunami.

– ¡Sesshōmaru De Taishō, espero que no te estés planteando hacer semejante estupidez! Esa insignificante humana no es digna de ti. Todos los humanos son unos seres egoístas y rastreros, sin pizca de dignidad ni amor propio, que hacen lo que sea por poder, por dinero o por escalar socialmente. No saben lo que es la fidelidad, ella jugará contigo y en cuanto se aburra, se apareará a escondidas con tu hermanastro o con cualquier otro. Jamás te dará un heredero de sangre pura y morirá mucho antes que tu, puede que incluso durante el apareamiento, por no ser lo bastante resistente. Por no hablar de que esa humana en particular es miko. Posee un poder muy peligroso para los demonios, incluso para uno tan poderoso como tú. No habrá youkai en la corte que acepte como Dama del Oeste a una sacerdotisa, con la de enfrentamientos que ha habido últimamente con la iglesia.

Por algún extraño motivo los argumentos de mi madre, que hasta hace pocas lunas bien podrían haber sido míos, no me resultan nada convincentes. En cuanto a Yako, está personalmente ofendido. No sé en qué momento ha roto las cadenas pero ha tomado el control con la intención de defender el honor de SU hembra. Ella observa los ojos rojos y los rasgos brutales de la bestia sin inmutarse.

– Ya veo que Yako ha podido contigo. Ya has perdido esa batalla y por mucho que lo intentes no podrías matar esa humana. Pero yo sí que podría hacerlo y lo haré si no entras en razón.

Kagome estaba en serio peligro si mi madre tomaba esa decisión. Tengo que pensar cuidadosamente cómo evitarlo.

Cierto. Necesitaba entrar en razón y volver a ser yo mismo. Empezando por el autocontrol.

Haciendo acopio de todo mi poder y concentración me enfrento a mi bestia una vez más, arrastrándola hasta el oscuro fondo de mi subconsciente donde la encadeno de nuevo. Nunca había tenido que luchar por el control con Yako, es sin duda alguna el adversario más fuerte al que me he enfrentado jamás. El esfuerzo me ha dejado agotado hasta tal punto que caigo al suelo de rodillas.

Hasta yo me daba cuenta de que no podría matar a Kagome, por ello retrasaba constantemente ese momento. Pero no descubrí hasta que mi madre la amenazó, que tampoco permitiría que alguien más le hiciera daño.

– Estoy realmente impresionada hijo mío. Tu padre nunca consiguió volver en si a base de voluntad. Siempre tenían que pasar varios días hasta que la bestia se calmase sola.

– ¿De verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer sin implicar a Kagome?– Ponía todo mi empeño en no parecer desesperado, pero me temo que con muy poco éxito.–Yo… no quiero que muera.

Mi madre se acerca y me abraza por la espalda, como cuando era muy pequeño y tenía que decirme algo que sabía que yo no quería oír.

– Por supuesto que no lo quieres…, pobre cachorro mío. Tu siempre vas a protegerla, te lo dice tu instinto, pero ¿y si es posible hacer que la olvides? Si yo pudiera eliminar de tu mente todo rastro de ella, ¿aceptarías?

– ¿Eso se podría hacer?

– Se podría intentar. Pero será doloroso y difícil. Ya sabes cómo es ser mi discípulo, en esta ocasión tendrás que doblegarte totalmente a mí y sacrificar un par de cosillas por el camino, pero valdrá la pena. Tu humana seguirá viva y tú ya no estarás atado a la voluntad de tus instintos primarios.

No me hacía puñetera gracia volver a pasar por las manos de mi madre. Aunque habían pasado más de 150 años desde la última vez, los recuerdos de las torturas, el sufrimiento y el abuso físico y psicológico estaban tan frescos como si hubieran ocurrido ayer. Jamás me he considerado débil pero tampoco soy tan idiota, como para correr hacia una experiencia semejante.

–¿De qué sacrificios hablas? – Mejor enterarme de antemano cuál será el precio esta vez.

– Bueno…, nada del otro mundo. Primero hay que liberar tu cuerpo de su reiki. Por desgracia no podrás conservar el brazo izquierdo que te dio la miko, pero no te preocupes, yo te daré uno mucho más poderoso, del youkai que más te guste. Segundo, no podrás volver a hablar con tu bestia. Seguirá en tu interior y podrás verla y tocarla, pero será como si no hablarais el mismo idioma. Por supuesto podrás convocarle para la batalla o el apareamiento pero siempre bajo tu control y supervisión. No es gran cosa, hijo…, yo hace ya muchos años que sellé la mía y desde entonces vivo mucho más tranquila, sin escuchar su absurdo parloteo. Y por último, para el sello de la bestia necesitaré magia ancestral muy poderosa, tendré que **abrir el círculo de la muerte** que solo se puede cerrar si el Meidō se cobra una vida que aprecies, que sea valiosa para ti.

– ¿Un sacrificio?

– Exacto.

– Pues buena suerte encontrando a ese ser, madre. Este Sesshōmaru solo aprecia a Kagome y me prometiste dejarla fuera de esto.

– Bueno, no es necesario que lo ames... Con que lo aprecies lo bastante para que te duela perderlo es suficiente.

– Este Sesshōmaru no tiene a nadie así.

– ¿Ah no, y ese viejo y feo youkai que te sigue a todas partes?

– ¿Jaken?– Pienso en ese maldito dolor en el trasero que me sigue como una sombra desde hace más de 50 años. Lo he intentado echar de todas las maneras posibles, lo he insultado y menospreciado…, y aún así sigue a mi lado, fiel como un Inu. – Sí, Jaken podría valer.

– Muy bien hijo, tráeme al sapo y empecemos. – La muy zorra prácticamente salta de alegría.

– No. Empezaremos mañana. Esta noche necesito pensar…, pensar y despedirme.

– Muy bien, cachorro. Dile adiós a Yako y prepárate. Pero no debes dudar, ya que el tiempo se acaba. Tras arreglarte iremos a ver juntos a Tsukiyomi para que nos desvele el futuro. Presiento que la guerra se nos echa encima y debemos prepararnos.

. Hmn.

…

Estoy tumbado junto a Yako en la azotea observando como el cuarto menguante símbolo de mi Casa rasga los cielos en su viaje nocturno hacia el amanecer. Yako permanece sumiso y por primera vez en mucho tiempo consigo establecer esa perfecta sintonía que solíamos tener antes de Kagome.

– ¿Sabes que lo que tu madre quiere hacer es un pecado?– Su ronca voz resulta me resulta reconfortante. Esta noche será la última vez que la escuche.

– Lo sé. Pero Tsukiyomi no es un dios muy estricto. Los youkai siempre hemos tenido libertad para pecar.

– Aún así, tendrá consecuencias…, sobre todo para ti.

– Ya, pero es la única salida. Si no es eso será la muerte de Kagome o la destrucción del Oeste.

– Lo sé.

…

– ¿Quieres ir a verla? ¿A despedirte? – Me pregunta Yako.

– Hmn…, ¿y tú?

– Yo no la voy a olvidar mañana. Eres tú el que debería querer verla.

– Cierto.

– Pues vamos.

– Hmn…, pero mejor vayamos con tu forma.

– Maldito cobarde.

Es la última vez que Yako me insulta. ¿Será posible que pueda echar eso de menos? En la forma de la bestia nos lanzamos a la noche, por una vez en armonía y deseando lo mismo.

– Sesshōmaru…

–¿Qué?

– Yo no pienso renunciar a ti. Volveré a conseguir que me escuches cueste lo que cueste.

Estúpido animal… ¿Tanto disfruta revelando mi debilidad?

– Yako…

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Cállate!

* * *

 _¡Un gran aplauso para Sessho! Pero qué lejos ha llegado el pobre con lo de entender los sentimientos, ¿verdad?_

 _Pero no os alegréis demasiado ya que mi cruel musa sádica ha decidido resetearlo, y reescribirle el código fuente al completo._

 _Próximamente:_ _Sesshōmaru 2.0 - De vuelta a la casilla 1 /_ _Solo disponible en modo dios. ¿Podrá superar lo que le depara el futuro, a pesar de los hándicaps? No os lo perdáis. XD_


	18. 17 KAGOME El extraño visitante nocturno

_Rated M (con algo de lemon, enjoy!)  
_

* * *

 **Décima luna del 1501. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.**  
 **En las afueras de la aldea de Kusatsu (dominios del Clan Kagewaki)**

KAGOME

Ya hace más de un mes que he dejado de sentir la presencia de mi acosador. Tras varias semanas notando como me acecha desde las sombras, y preguntándome por qué no acababa conmigo de una puñetera vez, va y desaparece. La ausencia de su energía me produce un desasosiego insufrible que no puedo explicar. Agito la cabeza con energía, para sacudir los atolondrados pensamientos. "No es el momento ni el lugar para desvariar, Kagome", me ordeno a mi misma.

Después de dos días de caminata para llegar hasta aquí estoy exhausta y deprimida. La verdad es que la convivencia con Inuyasha, ya de por sí difícil, después del retorno de la muerte de Kikyō, se vuelto insoportable. Y no me refiero a que se porte mal conmigo, ante sus gruñidos estoy preparada para ponerle firme al momento. No, lo que me resulta insoportable es ver su cara de cachorro apaleado, notar la tristeza que lo rodea como una nube, y no ser capaz de hacer nada para ayudarle.

Ya me decía mi madre: "Esa empatía te acabará matando, Kagome", y qué razón llevaba…. Me sentía profundamente solitaria. Antes de ese fatídico día, mi amigo era, a pesar de su mal genio, un compañero de viaje bastante agradable. Sus constantes y ridículas peleas con Shippo por un tazón de _ramen_ o el último número de la _Jump_ eran uno de mis espectáculos favoritos. Pero ahora se pasaba las horas encerrado en sí mismo, mirando embobado al vacío y sin reaccionar a ninguna de las payasadas con las que el kitsune solía molestarle.

También echaba de menos las conversaciones en las que nos relatábamos mutuamente nuestras vidas. Ni siquiera me quiso contar en persona su historia con Kikyō, tuvo que ser Kaede Sama la que, tras ponerme de lo más pesada, me explicara que Inu y Kikyō no fueron realmente enemigos hace 50 años. Que tenían una relación romántica y estaban a punto de comprometerse… Hasta que un día se pelearon a causa de la perla y Kikyō acabó por clavarle a un árbol.

Yo acababa de recuperarme de la traumática experiencia en la que casi me habían robado el alma y volvía en si para descubrir que todos a mí alrededor se encontraban en un estado de shock permanente. Sólo reaccionaron cuando les pregunté que dónde se hallaba el tipo de la capa de simio que me había atacado. Los tres se quedaron de piedra

— ¿De quién hablas? Allí sólo estaba la _oni_ …

Les conté que en un momento de lucidez había hablado con un tipo de lo más sospechoso con una capa de pelo y una máscara de babuino que era el que le daba las órdenes a la nigromante, y que se había presentado como Naraku.

Al parecer el nombre no le resultaba desconocido a Kaede Sama. Hace ya tiempo que se comentaba por los poblados la existencia de un yōkai muy peligroso con ese mismo nombre que era capaz de los peores atropellos y que contaba con la habilidad de cambiar de aspecto, pudiendo robarte la identidad, además de la vida. Ante esa información Inuyasha sólo tuvo que sumar dos más dos para sacar la conclusión de que él y Kikyō habían sido engañados como subnormales. Por lo que encontrar a Naraku se convertiría en nuestra prioridad número uno, pasando la perla a un segundo plano.

A mí, enterarme de esa pasada relación me pilló ligeramente por sorpresa. Con Inuyasha desde el primer día que nos conocimos manteníamos un tonteo inocente, que en varias ocasiones parecía que acabaría tarde o temprano en lio. Yo a mis quince años jamás había tenido novio y ese juego me resultaba excitante y divertido. No es que estuviera enamorada, pero sí que me sentía apreciada y admirada, además el _hanyō_ era tan mono... Ahora mi orgullo estaba herido y no paraba de compararme con Kikyō, saliendo perdedora de cada batalla que me montaba en mi cabeza. Sabía que estaba viva, de no ser así, el trozo de alma que se quedó habría vuelto a mí. Pero Inuyasha no quería escucharme, sólo pensaba en la venganza y en el tiempo perdido.

Estuve mosca unos cuantos días pero al final el sentido común se impuso y me dí cuenta que no podría ni quería competir con el cúmulo de perfección y belleza que la miko resucitada me parecía. Y como el motivo principal de mi enfado apuntaba al muro de silencio que levantaba Inu, decidí ignorarle y crearme una muy saludable y enriquecedora vida interior.

Bueno, también había otro motivo... pero me resulta tan complicado de procesar que desisto de darle más vueltas.

"¡Aaagh, ya estoy otra vez con la rayadura de siempre!"

Me golpeo la cabeza y mejillas en pleno "momento adolescente". Ese idiota no volverá a presentarse y debería alegrarme por ello… Si ni siquiera vino a ayudar cuando estaba a punto de morir. No sé por qué razón, mientras estaba tumbada en aquella pila de agua helada y maloliente, no esperaba a ninguno de mis amigos. Buscaba en el cielo su silueta, el brillo de plata de su pelo y el dorado líquido de sus ojos. Pero no apareció, ni entonces, ni en los días siguientes.

"Ni que fuera tu guardaespaldas, so boba".

"Os seguía para espiar a Inuyasha y robarle la espada".

"O para matarte por haberte atrevido a tocarle con tus sucias manos de humana".

Esos eran mis argumentos pero no acababa de tragármelos.

¡Maldito acosador! Lo que daría por saber qué coño pretendía. Después de que le curara en el bosque estuvo todas las malditas noches merodeando a nuestro alrededor con a saber qué sádicas intenciones. Lo que se dice ver, no le vi, pero podía sentir mi reiki, el que había usado para recomponerle el brazo, con total claridad. El susto que me llevé la primera noche fue de infarto. Ni Inu, con su sensible olfato se había percatado de su presencia de tan bien que la estaba escondiendo. ¿Debía por lo tanto avisarle y arriesgarme a que "Asesino Perfecto Sama" le rompiera la crisma? Ni hablar. Decidí esperar y en todo caso tratar de hablar con él más tarde. El pánico inicial se fue calmando paulatinamente para ser sustituido por una extraña sensación de seguridad. Tenía dos voces en la cabeza, una me decía que él era peligroso y que el Emperador Hirohito me otorgaría la medalla al valor por ser el _kamikaze_ del año. Mientras que la otra, mucho más instintiva, me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído y hacía que lo buscara en los alrededores cada noche, sin poder dormirme antes de comprobar que estuviera ahí, a pocos pasos, velando mí sueño.

El momento que más disfruté fue la primera noche que me siguió a las aguas termales. "¡Será pajero!" Pensaba mientras me iba acercando al agua. Pues si quiere mirar, le voy a dar algo que mirar. Por algún extraño motivo, quizás a causa de la ira, mi pudor habitual se había esfumado y me dediqué a hacerle a "Mirón Pervertido Sama", un _striptease_ completo de lo más sensual, antes de meterme al agua caliente y escanear el ambiente para observar el resultado. Efectivamente ahí estaba, la gigantesca espiral de yōki alterado y lanzando chispas de sobrecarga. "Te lo ganaste por _hentai_ ". Pensé, contenta por haber sabido cómo resolver la crisis sola. Lo cierto es que a partir de entonces no volvió a acercarse tanto cuando me bañaba, vigilando desde una distancia prudente.

A todo esto, dos días antes de lo de Kikyō, estaba secándome y vistiéndome al borde de un riachuelo, cuando por fin pude ver su silueta. Estaba mirando al acantilado y dándome la espalda, pero por primera vez no hacía amago alguno por ocultarse. "¿Me habrá estado espiando otra vez?", me pregunto, lanzando una ola de reiki para tantear el estado de su energía y ¡bingo! Esta vez se va a enterar. Se acabaron las buenas maneras.

— A ver… ¡tú, pedazo de pervertido mirón degenerado!— Le grito mientras avanzo echando humo hacia el borde del acantilado. ¿Acaso no te ha enseñado tu madre a no espiar a las chicas en el baño? Tanta etiqueta y tanta pomposidad, ¿para qué? Si no tienes un mínimo de educación, no quiero ni imag…

El Daiyōkai se gira y me quedo (de nuevo) helada, con las palabras colgando de la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Los ojos que me miran son carmesíes con las pupilas azules. Aunque esta vez no parecen tan maliciosos y amenazantes como aquella primera vez en el bosque.

"Kagome vuelve a tropezar con la misma piedra. Menuda sorpresa."

— Tú no eres Sesshōmaru… — Vaya, qué original. ¿Dónde habré oído eso antes?

La bestia me sonríe (o eso creo) con las fauces llenas de afilados y venenosos colmillos. Supongo que es un saludo tan bueno como cualquier otro. Por lo menos no me ha olido el trasero. Avanza y gira a mí alrededor sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual. Sé que de algún modo debería estar mucho más asustada de lo que me siento en realidad, pero sería mucho peor si estuviera aquí el auténtico dueño de ese cuerpo. Y me pregunto, si es a la bestia lo que tengo delante, ¿por qué no se ha transformado del todo? ¿Será por consideración hacia mí? ¿Para no asustarme?

— ¿Tienes nombre? — Le pregunto y para mi sorpresa soy capaz de oír la respuesta directamente en mi cabeza, sin que ese ser diga una palabra.

— ¿Con que Yako, eh? Bonito nombre.— Esta vez recibo un suave gruñido por respuesta. – ¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí Yako? ¿Te envía tu amo? ¿No?...— Es increíble cómo puedo entenderle sin que diga nada…

— ¿Así que te has escapado…? ¿Para darme las gracias? – Pero que formal…

— No hay nada que agradecer. Lo habría hecho por cualquiera. – Esa respuesta parece que le gusta menos y vuelve a gruñir, esta vez de forma continuada.

— Pues de nada, entonces. No te pongas así. Si lo hice con mucho gusto… — Ahora sí que se acerca de verdad, provocándome escalofríos en la base de la espalda. Me imagino que así se deben de sentir las liebres frente a un sanguinario lobo. Hipnotizadas y paralizadas por el terror, incapaces de correr para ponerse a salvo. Cuando está a un palmo de mi me mira intensamente desde lo alto de su metro noventa de estatura. En el barullo que es mi cabeza se cuelan los pensamientos del monstruo, provocando tsunamis y tifones.

 _"Vamos, miko…, no seas así… Déjame agradecerte apropiadamente… el que nos salvaras la vida…"_

— ¿A qué te refieres con apropiadamente…? — Acierto a tartamudear. La bestia me pone las zarpas en los hombros y con gran delicadeza aparta las solapas superiores del yukata blanco que uso para después del baño. Dejándome el cuello y escote expuestos al frío viento nocturno, me empieza a acariciar lentamente las clavículas con los pulgares. Se me erizan los pelos de la nuca, la piel se me pone de gallina y permanezco congelada, hundiéndome en un mar de sensaciones nuevas. No sé si estoy temblando de frío o de miedo, o si acaso… es otra clase de temblor… Lo cierto es que una ráfaga más fuerte que las demás hace que me sacuda en un escalofrío como si fuera la rama de un árbol. Yako se acerca imperceptiblemente cada vez más, a la misma velocidad con la que una pantera acecha a un corzo. Lento, extremadamente lento…y cuando me doy cuenta ha pegado su cuerpo al mío, protegiéndome de los elementos y compartiendo su calor. De repente ya no siento frío sino más bien todo lo contrario. Sus afiladas garras han subido de mis hombros siguiendo la ruta de las cervicales, para acabar rodeando mi cuello. Sus manos, tan grandes y cálidas no tendrían que hacer ningún esfuerzo apretando para partírmelo como una ramita.

Sus garras se entretienen rozándome con suavidad la nuca, apartando el pelo y acariciándome la barbilla y mejillas. Es entonces cuando la bestia suspira como si ya no pudiera aguantarse más y entierra la cara en mi cuello, aspirando con todas sus fuerzas.

 _"Qué bien hueles, miko"_

El pensamiento se cuela en mi mente mezclado con la propia excitación que está sintiendo Yako. Allí se junta con la mía y ambas bailan retroalimentándose. Pero con la cabeza de Yako enredada entre mis cabellos, poco a poco me voy liberando del hechizo de su mirada y me empiezo a dar cuenta de la barbaridad que estamos haciendo.

— ¡Para Yako, detente…! — Mi voz, todavía bastante insegura y mis rodillas temblorosas no están siendo de gran ayuda para la determinación que pretendo demostrar. Le trato de apartar empujando con las manos, pero es como tratar de apartar una montaña; a él le basta con una sola mano para sujetarme, mientras que noto la otra desplazándose por mi costado con la intención bajar hasta el fondo, acabar atravesando los pliegues del mi yukata y llegar a la piel desnuda, para dejar en ella ardientes surcos de placer.

"Por favor Sesshōmaru, controla a tu maldita bestia, por favor… sálvame." Imploro en la intimidad de mi cabeza para comprobar horrorizada que la extraña manera que tengo de escuchar los pensamientos de Yako es una vía de doble sentido.

 _"El no vendrá, miko. Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo. No caigas en la trampa de pensar que somos dos seres diferentes. Él quiere hacerte lo mismo que yo, salvo que nunca lo reconocerá"._

No sé si creerme o no eso último. El Sesshōmaru que conozco hace un rato que habría vomitado ante la idea de retozar con una humana.

Pero no puedo profundizar gran cosa en mi reflexión. Vuelvo a perder el sentido de la realidad al notar su cálida lengua sobre mi piel, recorriendo mis hombros, pasando por el lateral del cuello y deteniéndose detrás de la oreja, para acabar mordiéndome suavemente el lóbulo. A estas alturas ya cada roce me produce un calambrazo eléctrico. La mano que mantenía quieta se ha apartado de mi cuello para deslizarse por debajo de la axila, abrazándome y sujetando el peso muerto de mi cuerpo; las piernas han dejado de sostenerme desde hace un rato. Mientras su otra mano ya está sobre mi vientre y sigue bajando con lentitud y firmeza hacia mi vagina, deteniéndose para jugar con mi clítoris antes de introducirme uno de sus largos dedos. Al atravesar esa zona tan íntima e inexplorada no puedo evitar retorcerme en un gran espasmo de placer.

 _"Quieta…, miko… O te haré…daño con… mis garras…sin…querer"_.

Por lo que percibo de su pensamiento, Yako también ha llegado al límite de su autocontrol. Ese conocimiento me aterra y el miedo me hace recuperar algo de lucidez.

— Yako, ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer? ¿A qué viene esto?— le interrogo aprovechando la momentánea claridad de pensamiento que se me brinda.

 _"Te deseo, miko. Deseo marcarte…como mi… compañera…Eres mía…"_

Perfecto. Genial. Lo que me faltaba en mi caótica vida… Vida que por cierto no pasará del momento en el que Sesshōmaru recupere el control y asesine a su nueva "compañera".

Esa constatación me acaba de dar el empujón de voluntad que necesitaba. Concentro todo mi reiki en las manos y lo expulso violentamente como una enorme ola, que empuja con fuerza a Yako a tres metros o más de distancia, dejándome por fin libre para recuperar el aliento y la compostura.

Observo con cierta preocupación su cuerpo mientras se incorpora, a la búsqueda de quemaduras u otras heridas que mi energía purificadora pudiera haberle provocado. Menos mal. No ha sufrido más daño que el de verse lanzado al suelo. Por suerte tampoco parece excesivamente enfadado, su cara permanece tranquila, incluso divertida.

 _"Me encanta que las hembras se resistan… Es más, ese reiki tuyo me está poniendo a cien."_

Se vuelve a acercar preparado para un segundo _round_ por lo que me veo obligada a levantar una barrera entre los dos.

— ¡Escúchame bien, Yako!— Le reprendo tratando que la voz no me tiemble más de la cuenta.— Eso que quieres hacer no es posible. No puedes marcarme como tu compañera, yo no lo puedo aceptar.

 _"Estás mintiendo humana. Huelo la mentira igual de bien como la excitación entre tus piernas"_

Tocada y hundida.

Roja como un tomate trato de buscar alguna escusa mejor. Creo que lo que quedaría bien aplicado en este caso, es la cruda verdad:

— No se trata de mí, Yako. Por lo que sé los Inu se emparejan de por vida. No puedes tomar esa decisión a espaldas de Sesshōmaru.— Parece que este argumento sí que le hace pararse a reflexionar.

 _"Yo sólo hago lo que es mejor para él. Lo que en el fondo él mismo está deseando hacer"_

¿De veras que Sesshōmaru estaba deseando hacerme su compañera? Tratando de que no se me escapen por la boca las mariposas que revolotean en mi estómago por semejante anuncio, le planto el ultimátum que me permitirá salir de aquí.

— Sólo aceptaré emparejarme con vosotros si es una sincera petición de ambos. La libertad es un bien muy preciado Yako, y Sesshōmaru ha de poder elegir si cometer o no sus propios errores.

Ante ese discurso grandilocuente, por primera vez veo a la bestia dudar. Era lógico, ya que casi con seguridad conoce muy bien lo que es llevar cadenas. Cabizbajo me mira con pesar y suspira una última vez.

 _"Adiós miko, recuerda que eres mía y que tarde o temprano vendremos a reclamarte"_.

El eco de su ronca voz aún retumba en mi cabeza, cuando, medio aliviada, medio decepcionada, me dirijo al campamento.

Esa noche revivo la escena de nuevo, en el saco de dormir. Salvo que en mi sueño no logro oponer resistencia y la cosa llega mucho más lejos. Los ojos que me hipnotizan no son los inyectados en sangre de la bestia, sino otros mucho más poderosos. Con la pupila vertical como los gatos y del color del oro fundido. Ese sueño me sigue persiguiendo, ya casi dos meses después de lo ocurrido, haciendo que me levante excitada y no pare de buscar la presencia de "Acosador-Sama" a mí alrededor.

Después de la visita de la bestia, pude sentirle cerca unas cuantas noches más, incluso un día nos lo cruzamos de frente. Por supuesto que la pelea entre hermanos fue tan sangrienta como es habitual pero no hubo más que intercambio de guantazos. Desde luego, si esperaba alguna explicación, ya podía irme a buscar una cómoda silla. Sesshōmaru no dejaba reflejar ni la más mínima expresión en su fría cara de mármol y creo que en esa ocasión no se dignó ni a mirarme. Inu me preocupaba también, ya que al estar cabreado se le podía escapar alguna burla relacionada con mi labor de doctora en el bosque, y haberse liado parda. Por suerte esta vez no hubo desvaríos ni grandes heridas que curar después. Pude volver a ver al Daiyōkai de día, en todo su esplendor, lo que me provocó más sueños perturbadores y húmedos por la noche, pero aparte de eso no hubo más desgracias.

 **...**

Volví a ver a Yako la noche siguiente al encuentro con Inuyasha. Esta vez no hubo confusión, ya que era indudable que el manto blanco inmaculado que cubría casi toda la pradera correspondía al gigantesco Inu que había visto en el cementerio yōkai. Me acerqué esta vez, sin ningún miedo a acariciarle el hocico, pero aunque le intenté hablar tanto mentalmente como en voz alta, esta vez no conseguía escuchar sus respuestas en mi cabeza. ¿Será que sólo lo puede hacer cuando adopta la forma humanoide? ¿O es que finge no poder hablar para no contestar a mis preguntas?

Yako se tumbó lo más bajo que pudo y arrastrándome con los dientes me dio a entender que debía subirme a su espalda. Luego volamos sin rumbo fijo hasta un saliente rocoso sobre el que nos sentamos y observamos la luna menguante en silencio. Por raro que pareciese, tras el intento de cópula fallido, yo seguía sintiéndome a gusto a su lado. De haberme pasado lo mismo con otro humano o Sesshōmaru, sin ir más lejos, ahora estaría muerta de vergüenza e incapaz de permanecer mucho tiempo en esa incómoda situación. Pero con Yako todo fluía del modo más natural posible, sin engaños o artimañas, sin pudor o falsa modestia. Era incapaz de disfrazar sus emociones o aparentar algo que no siente, pero esa noche toda esa brutal sinceridad se traducía en una sola cosa: melancolía.

El gran Inu estaba triste y se le notaba. Tenía la mirada perdida, de un modo que me recordaba al actual Inuyasha con su depresión. El yōki que fluía a su alrededor y que normalmente sería morado oscuro, ahora estaba teñido de grises y azules, y por primera vez sentía que me aplastaba con su densidad en vez de danzar y fundirse con mi reiki como estaba acostumbrada. Le interrogué insistentemente sobre lo que le había ocurrido, pero no fue capaz de responder a una sola de mis preguntas. Al final opté por cantarle un par de canciones como el día del bosque, pero me temo que empeoré la situación ya que nunca me he sabido canciones alegres. La luna menguante se escondía tras una nube cuando me dejó en el campamento. Lo abracé lo mejor que pude debido su incómodo tamaño y me despedí, no sin mandar recuerdos a Sesshōmaru de mi parte (Ante todo buena educación).

No podía imaginar que esa era última vez que nos veíamos en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 ** _AGRADECIMIENTOS_**

 _Bueno, me gustaría una vez más, aprovechar este espacio en cursiva para responder a un review que, un usuario anónimo ha sido tan amable de dejarme el día 5 de abril. Lo hago de nuevo aquí debido a la imposibilidad de contestar por privado a los usuarios no registrados. Me temo que no llegará a leer mi respuesta ya que anuncia que abandona el fic en el capítulo tres, pero aún así tengo por costumbre contestar a todos los reviews por lo que procedo:_

 _Estimado/a USAKOI, te agradezco el tiempo que te has tomado en leer los tres primeros capítulos y en dejarme un comentario. Tendré muy en cuenta tu valioso consejo y trabajaré para mejorar mi redacción. Aunque tu crítica sería mucho más valiosa y si me definieras en cuáles de los fundamentos básicos tengo más problemas. ¿Es acaso un tema de corrección (ortográfica, morfológica, semántica o léxica)? ¿O quizás me falla la adaptación al medio, o la eficacia en la transmisión del mensaje...? En cuanto al consejo final... Verás, yo escribo principalmente para mí misma, por lo tanto dejaré de hacerlo cuando me dé la real gana. Si sumas ese hecho a mi tendencia general a la desobediencia, entenderás la razón por la que no puedo seguir tu consejo. Eso sí, permíteme darte un consejo de parte mía. A mí el que me digan que deje de escribir y consejos "hater" similares, me suele provocar la risa floja, sin embargo hay mucha gente escribiendo fics que es muy sensible a la opinión de los lectores. Ese tipo de escritores podrían sentirse muy deprimidos al leer un comentario de ese tipo; me han hablado incluso de casos tan extremos como el retirar un fic por culpa de las críticas gratuitas y no constructivas. Y es que toda historia publicada en esta web, por muy mal escrita o aburrida que sea, ya tiene un gran valor en sí misma, debido al tiempo y esfuerzo empleados en crearla. Haz algún día la prueba y trata de escribir algo. Verás como se te aclarará mi punto de vista._


	19. 18 INUYASHA Encuentros y reencuentros

_Rated M_

* * *

 **Undécima luna del 1501. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.  
Territorio Kagewaki cerca de la entrada al castillo.**

 **INUYASHA**

La escucho tropezar y caer de culo. Cada vez que la serpiente de luz nos toma algo de ventaja, la oscuridad se vuelve más densa y sus inútiles ojos humanos pierden capacidad…

— Deberías dejar que te lleve en la espalda… — Kagome suelta una maldición poco apropiada para una señorita y se sacude el polvo de las ropas con el ceño fruncido.

— No hace falta. Sigamos.

Me encojo de hombros indiferente y continuo andando en la oscuridad.

— ¿Para qué crees que necesita el alma que lleva, Kagome? — pregunta el plasta del _kitsune_. Al parecer nadie le ha enseñado que para acechar hay que estar en silencio…

— Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar, Shippo. Los aldeanos estaban muy preocupados. Esperemos que detrás de todo no esté Naraku…

Al escuchar ese nombre se me eriza el pelaje. Por su maldita culpa Kikyō…

Paulatinamente la rabia se transforma en melancolía y escucho suspirar a Kagome detrás de mía. Parece capaz de notar todos mis cambios de humor aún sin verme, esa niña debe estar pilladísima por mí. Tampoco la puedo culpar del todo, se parece tanto a Kikyō que le estuve tirando los trastos sin parar durante los primeros meses, pero después apareció la verdadera Kikyō y todo cambió…

Parece que hemos llegado al final del camino. Delante de nosotros se erige el enorme portón del castillo Kagewaki. La serpiente de luz ha detenido su avance y se dedica a volar en círculos, pronto se le suman otras dos y entre todas forman un extraño espectáculo, sobrevolando el área del castillo, intentando atravesar una barrera invisible.

Parece que no estamos solos. Enfrente del portón hay una extraña pareja formada por un monje y una mujer con ropas _shinobi_ que también observan las serpientes.

— Buenas noches. — Saluda Kagome con una sonrisa. — ¿Estáis también siguiendo a esos seres?

— En realidad venimos a hablar con el señor del castillo. Necesitamos consultarle acerca de un yōkai asesino que anda suelto por la zona. — Le responde el monje. — Me llamo Miroku y mi compañera _taijiya_ es Sango San.

— _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu*_ , Miroku Sama, Sango San. Yo soy Kagome, este es Shippo y el gruñón que mira para un lado es Inuyasha…

Al oír mi nombre la cara de la exterminadora se deforma en una mueca de rabia. Sin mediar explicación alguna me lanza el arma de hueso gigante que lleva a la espalda, que consigo detener a duras penas con _Tessaiga._

Con los gritos de Kagome de fondo nos enzarzamos en una furiosa lucha.

— ¡Maldito mil veces, tú los mataste…, los mataste a todos…! ¡ _Hiraikotsu*_!— Chilla la tal Sango, mientras paro sus desesperados golpes sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—¿Pero qué hacéis? ¿A qué viene todo esto Miroku Sama? — Kagome debía de estar volviéndose loca con la situación. La veía de reojo zarandeando al monje, que se intentaba explicar entre tartamudeos.

— Señorita, nos ha llegado la información de que su acompañante ha atacado una aldea cercana, matando a todos sus habitantes…

— ¿Pero es que se han vuelto locos o qué? Inuyasha ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo. ¡Eso es una vil mentira…!

Pierdo el hilo de la conversación. Ya se me está acabando la paciencia y decido dejar de defenderme para pasar abiertamente al ataque. La _taijiya_ no parece estar muy en forma y al poco rato me llega un olorcillo a sangre proveniente de su espalda.

— ¡Sango Chan, tu herida…!— El monje se interpone entre mi y la exterminadora evitando que la parta en dos de un espadazo. Se desenrolla el rosario que rodea su mano derecha y debajo de la tela acierto a ver una especie de agujero antes de que una fuerza invisible y descomunal me arrastre como un huracán. Clavo a _Tessaiga_ al suelo y me resisto con todas mis fuerzas. Kagome, agarrada a la rama de un arbusto grita asustada.

— ¡Miroku Sama, por favor, parad esa locura! ¡Esto es un maldito malentendido…!— Al ver que su petición no recibe respuesta se suelta resignada.

— ¡No, Kagome! — Trato de agarrarla del brazo pero fallo por pocos centímetros.

El monje al verla volar hacia él, en el último segundo cierra la mano, cubriendo con tela y atando con el rosario el infernal agujero. Suspiro aliviado.

— ¿Qué rayos hace, señorita? ¿Acaso quiere morir?

Kagome se levanta del suelo y se sacude el polvo de la ropa por segunda vez esta noche. Está furiosa.

— ¡Ya le he dicho que es un malentendido! ¿Acaso no comprenden que han sido engañados? Seguramente el maldito Naraku se ha vuelto a hacer pasar por Inuyasha para inculparle…

— ¿Ha dicho Naraku…? ¿De qué conocen ese nombre? — La expresión del monje es de tal estupor que decido explicar la historia.

— Hace 50 años Naraku, haciéndose pasar por mí, atacó a la mujer que amaba. Ella, más tarde me selló a un árbol en represalia, y tras eso murió. Ese monstruo ha destrozado mi vida. Debo encontrarlo y vengarme…

La triste mirada de Kagome me confirma cuanto sufre al escucharme hablar de esa manera. Mientras tanto la exterminadora desde el suelo parece recuperar la conciencia.

— No les escuches, Houshi Sama… Son dos malditos yōkai y una humana traidora a su raza… No nos debemos fiar.

— ¡No te metas con Kagome!— Chilla Shippo desde la seguridad de los arbustos. Mientras el monje permanece pensativo, asimilando lo que acaba de escuchar.

— No nos precipitemos Sango San. Su historia concuerda con la información sobre Naraku que tengo. Ese horrible ser es capaz de cambiar su apariencia a placer, por eso llevamos tantos años sin poder atraparlo. ¿Estás segura de que es "Inuyasha" el nombre que te proporcionó el Señor?

— Estoy segura.

— ¡Pues ese Señor debe de estar a las órdenes del monstruo!— Interrumpo sin poder contenerme. — ¿Por qué iba yo a destruir ninguna aldea?

— Todos debemos calmarnos ahora. — Trata de poner orden Kagome — Miroku Sama, ¿acaso vos también buscáis a Naraku?

— Así es. Él es el culpable de la maldición de mi mano que acabáis de ver. Mi familia lleva generaciones luchando contra él.

— Pues en ese caso debemos hablar con el señor del castillo inmediatamente, para que nos aclare de dónde ha salido la falsa acusación a Inuyasha. — Mientras Kagome habla se acerca a la exterminadora con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. — Está usted sangrando, Sango San. Permítame curarla antes de continuar.

Los ánimos se van calmando poco a poco mientras yo, el monje y Shippo observamos la rosada luz del reiki de Kagome cerrar la herida de la _taijiya_. Mientras, las serpientes de luz siguen volando en círculos encima de nuestras cabezas.

— Son _shinidamachū*_ …,— me explica el monje al verme observarlas, — llevan las almas de los muertos como alimento a su señor. — Me pregunto para qué las puede necesitar Naraku…

Una dolorosa punzada me atraviesa el corazón al oír lo de "alimento a su señor". En caso de haber sobrevivido, Kikyō necesitaría alimentarse… ¿Es posible que Kagome tuviera razón cuando me explicaba que ella continuaba con vida…? Me atrapa la impaciencia y golpeo con fuerza el portón. No hay respuesta.

Kagome termina de vendar a una mucho más calmada Sango y se incorporan dispuestas a seguirnos. Tras llamar un par de veces más sin éxito, indico a todos que se aparten un poco mientras desenvaino a _Tessaiga_ para cortar la enorme puerta de madera con un _Kaze no kizu.*_

 **…**

El patio del castillo está desierto. A pesar del jaleo que montamos para entrar, no aparece ni un solo soldado. En el interior pasa tres cuartos de lo mismo, atravesamos puertas y pasillos sin que nadie nos moleste.

— Esto me da muy mala espina. — Oigo murmurar al monje. — Sango San, ¿sabes dónde se encuentran las habitaciones de su señoría?

Sango nos guía hasta lo que parece una especie de salón de recepciones donde somos testigos de una imagen surrealista. Decenas de criados están sentados en _seiza*_ , con la mirada perdida como en trance. Los sacudimos tratando de interrogarlos pero sin resultado palpable. Parecen muñecos de trapo sin rastro de voluntad en ellos.

— Tiene razón, Houshi Sama… Definitivamente algo no anda bien en este castillo. Venid por aquí. Este es el pasillo que lleva a los aposentos privados de Kagewaki Dono.

Caminamos tras ella en tenso silencio. Los pasillos apestan a restos de un yōki negro como el carbón.

— No toquéis nada. Hay residuos de miasma venenoso por las paredes. — Advierte el monje.

— Es aquí.— Dice la _taijiya_ deteniéndose frente a un gran _shoji*_ al final del corredor. Se envuelve la mano con un trapo para evitar el contacto directo con el veneno y lo abre con cuidado. La imagen que llega a mis ojos me hiela la sangre.

La habitación apesta a sexo y muerte. Las paredes están salpicadas de sangre y los muebles destrozados. Del techo cuelgan numerosas cadenas oxidadas y debajo de ellas, tirado en el sucio _tatami_ está el hermoso cuerpo de mi compañera, desfigurado por innumerables cortes y moratones. Con el corazón encogido empujo al monje y a la _taijiya_ apartándolos de mi camino y corro a abrazarla. La cubro con mi _haori_ mientras desesperadamente intento localizar algún rastro de vida en su maltrecho cuerpo.

— Kikyō…, Kikyō…reacciona por favor… — Beso los fríos labios, la frente, los ojos cerrados. Golpeo con suavidad sus pálidas mejillas, apoyo la cabeza en su pecho buscando sus latidos. Nada. Las lágrimas se me escapan cuando levanto la vista buscando a la única que puede ayudarme. — Kagome…, no respira..., ¿está muerta? ¿He vuelto a perderla?

Kagome atraviesa con calma la habitación, rodeando impasible los montones de basura y restos humanos. Su mirada refleja tristeza y resolución a la vez.

— No respira porque no está realmente viva, Inuyasha, tampoco lo haría si estuviera bien. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer por ella.

Coloca sus manos sobre el pecho de Kikyō y vuelvo a ver esa rosada luz por segunda vez esta noche. Me pregunto si tendrá bastante reiki, después de curar a la exterminadora. Pasan minutos que parecen horas. Los cortes y contusiones van desapareciendo poco a poco de la blanca piel de Kikyō pero sus ojos siguen cerrados. Kagome suda y aprieta los labios concentrada hasta que agota el último resto de reiki que posee. Al terminar le tiemblan las manos y por un momento temo que se desmaye, como la noche en que curó al idiota de mi hermano.

— Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella, Inu. Se pondrá bien.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no despierta? — Aún sin los cortes y magulladuras, no noto ni pizca de energía en el cuerpo que estoy acunando.

— Despertará en cuanto se alimente. Ya sabemos quién controla a las _shinidamachū_. Tienes que sacarla de aquí y que le den las almas. Debe de haber algún tipo de barrera alrededor del castillo que impide su paso.

Me incorporo inmediatamente con Mi Amor en brazos y me dirijo a la puerta.

— _¡Inuyasha no baka!_ ¿Acaso te vas a largar dejando a Kagome aquí en ese estado?

"Maldito Shippo…"

Me giro hacia Kagome intentando evaluar su condición. Ella me sonríe con dulzura.

— Vete. Sácala de aquí. Yo estaré bien, sólo necesito descansar.

Desde luego no me la merezco. Le lanzo una última mirada agradecida y echo a correr hacia la salida.

 **…**

En la arboleda cercana reina la calma. Iluminado por la luna y por las tres serpientes, busco el arroyo cuyo sonido escucho entre los árboles. Cuando llego a la orilla y me siento en el suelo las tres serpientes dejan caer su preciosa carga sobre el pecho de Kikyō donde es absorbida inmediatamente. Ella recupera algo de color pero sigue sin despertar así que las _shinidamachū_ se marchan a la búsqueda de más almas. Mientras espero me quito la camisa y el _hakama_ , y con ella en brazos me introduzco en el agua. Su preciosa piel está cubierta de asquerosa mugre, restos de sangre y otros fluidos, cuyo olor no puedo soportar ni un segundo más.

Tras sumergirla entera, le lavo el pelo, desenredando los nudos y peinándolo con mis garras. Gran parte de la roña que cubre su cuerpo se desprende dejando ver la blancura de su piel. Pero para eliminar el horrible olor necesito apoyarla sobre la orilla y lavarla al estilo Inu. Comienzo por sus pequeños pies, paso mi lengua por entre sus dedos, mordisqueándolos, y subo por los tobillos. Le lamo los gemelos y las rodillas para acabar deleitándome entre sus suaves muslos. Tras las piernas vienen los brazos y el torso. Dedico especial atención a sus pequeños y hermosos pechos, hechos a medida de mis manos… Al lamer esa zona sus pezones se ponen duros como piedras y mi corazón salta desbocado de alegría. Es el primer signo de vida que tiene el frío cuerpo de Kikyō y una pesada losa de preocupación acaba de desaparecer de mi ánimo. Continúo con mi labor, buscando nuevas reacciones a mis caricias. Al abrir y lamer sus nalgas y sexo noto un ligero temblor y un aroma ácido y picante inunda mis sentidos, obligándome a volver a sumergirme en el agua para calmar mi propia pasión. A pesar del frescor del arroyo estoy tan caliente que prácticamente pongo el agua a hervir a mí alrededor. En su reflejo observo el retorno de la luz de las serpientes con nuevas almas entre las garras, "ya queda poco para que mi amor despierte", pienso sonriendo.

La coloco de pie, dándome la espalda y la sujeto por la cintura para que reciba su alimento mientras termino de impregnarla con la esencia de mi saliva. Al llegar al cuello, entre besos y ligeros mordiscos, me pongo a considerar la idea de marcarla. Si lo hubiera hecho hace 50 años ahora no estaríamos pasando por este infierno. Naraku jamás nos hubiera engañado si hubiéramos estado conectados por La Marca. En fin, lo hecho hecho está. Mejor espero a que despierte para los "procedimientos oficiales" o ella no sería capaz de marcarme a mí y el vínculo estaría incompleto. La abrazo con cariño mientras su cuerpo se ilumina al absorber las almas y espero pacientemente una reacción.

Cuando ella por fin abre los ojos y susurra mi nombre es el momento más feliz de mi vida. Además no sé cuánto más podría aguantar con su cuerpo desnudo entre mis brazos.

— Sí Kikyō, soy yo... — Le susurro al oído, rodeando su cuello y pegando mis caderas y mi pecho a su espalda para hacerla sentir mi erección. Por fin iba a ser mía…

De repente un golpe de reiki me expulsa de su abrazo, sacándome del río. Kikyō se aleja furiosa tapando a duras penas su desnudez.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¿Qué estabas haciéndome Inuyasha? — Estaba realmente enfadada. Me pregunto si todavía piensa que intenté matarla.

— Te estaba limpiando. Estabas cubierta de sangre seca y mugre, por no hablar de la peste a Naraku… Escucha Kikyō, yo no quería que pasaras por todo esto. Lo que realmente pasó hace 50 años…

— Lo sé. Naraku me ha tenido prisionera todo este tiempo y se ocupó de restregármelo.

— ¿Entonces no me odias? — Debo de tener una pinta de lo más penosa, en pelotas y haciendo pucheros, porque su expresión se dulcifica. Tras cubrirse de nuevo con mi _haori_ se sienta al pie de un árbol y me indica que me acerque. — Kikyō, ¡te quiero tanto! No te imaginas lo feliz que soy de volver a tenerte. — Me siento a su lado y trato de abrazarla. Ella me pone las manos en el pecho deteniendo mi avance.

— ¡No me toques! — Cuando se da cuenta de mi estupor trata de explicarse. — Lo siento Inuyasha. Mis últimos días en ese lugar han sido un auténtico infierno. Necesito tiempo.

Sus palabras consiguen lo que el agua helada no pudo lograr. Me levanto resignado y la observo apartar la mirada, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, de la visión de mi cuerpo desnudo. Suspiro y me coloco el _hakama_ y la camisa, mientras la claridad del día comienza a teñir el cielo.

— Tengo que volver a por Kagome y Shippo. Vamos.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Acaso estabas con ella? — Noto los celos en su voz sin demasiado esfuerzo, _mendokusai…_

— No pienso ponerme al alcance de esa chica después de lo que ha pasado…

— ¡Keh, no digas tonterías! Kagome no te hará nada. Es por ella por lo que no estás cubierta de cortes y cardenales. Ayer cuando te encontramos estabas totalmente destrozada.

Kikyō se mira los brazos y piernas sorprendida, apenas ahora se daba cuenta de lo impoluto de su piel. Pero no parece que fuera a dar su brazo a torcer.

— Aún así…, ¿te das cuenta que te he pillado tratando de aparearte conmigo al despertar? ¿Acaso pretendes que formemos un harem?

— Kagome y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, — le explico rezando porque sea verdad y que Kagome realmente no me la juegue en esto… — Ya lo verás si te vienes conmigo. Además ella te podrá prestar algo de ropa…

Kikyō no parece muy convencida pero ante esta última proposición decide darme el beneficio de la duda. Con ella en mi espalda echo a correr hacia el castillo, mientras el sol comienza a elevarse sobre el horizonte.

 **…**

Han pasado dos días y Kagome sigue durmiendo. No me preocupa demasiado ya que siempre pasa igual cuando gasta todo su reiki, cuando lo de mi hermano estuvo una semana entera.

Es más, lo que realmente me da miedo es el momento en el que despierte. ¿Cómo le afectará la presencia de Kikyō? Al fin y al cabo la última vez que se vieron mi compañera trató de matarnos a todos…

Al regresar al castillo ya estaba durmiendo y tuve que contar con la ayuda del monje y la _taijiya_ para trasladarnos a todos al poblado. El castillo ponía enferma a Kikyō y tras conseguirle algo de ropa, decidí sacarla de allí inmediatamente.

Las horas y los días que siguieron fueron muy tranquilos. Mientras Sango y Shippo cuidaban de Kagome, yo repartía mi tiempo entre recordar viejos tiempos con Kikyō y charlar con el monje.

Mi compañera seguía sin permitirme tocarla y se dedicaba a pasear sola y a tratar de ayudar a los campesinos en sus labores, lo que me provocaba un cierto grado de frustración que acabé confesando a Miroku.

El monje resultó ser una compañía de lo más agradable y la comprensión que mostraba ante mis dudas con respecto a las dos hembras de mi manada le hizo ganarse mi simpatía y amistad.

Kikyō, una vez recuperada del cansancio inicial, nos puso al día de lo que ocurrió en el palacio, revelando que Naraku se hacía pasar por el Señor de Kagewaki y que estaba de camino al Este con la intención de incorporarse a la guerra. Miroku por su parte nos explicó la gravedad del conflicto y la suerte que corrían los yōkai en esa parte del país. Me quedé estupefacto ante esas noticias. Desde luego el país había cambiado muchísimo en 50 años y los humanos, antes débiles y cobardes, se estaban volviendo un auténtico peligro para el mundo yōkai. Lo que ninguno de nosotros podía explicarse es qué hacía un demonio como Naraku metiéndose en ese avispero…

Esta noche Kagome al fin despertó. Mi corazón latía a cien por hora mientras esperaba su reacción a la presencia de Kikyō en la habitación pero una vez más mi amiga no me decepcionó. Se levantó y, ni corta ni perezosa, fue hacia mi compañera para abrazarla.

— ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estés bien! — Soltó sin dudarlo. Kikyō le devolvió el abrazo y todos respiramos aliviados…

Durante la cena nos dedicamos a trazar planes.

— Yo y Sango San nos dirigiremos a Fukui. En cuanto recojamos a Hachi, podremos hacer el trayecto en pocas horas y volveríamos fácilmente para compartir información. — Sentenció Miroku.

— Nosotros también debemos ir. — Añadí entusiasmado.

— No sé si eso es buena idea Inu, ya has oído lo que cuenta Miroku Sama sobre el Este. Allí linchan a los yōkai y es demasiado obvio que tú eres uno...

Kagome se mostraba demasiado prudente para mi gusto.

— ¡Keh, que lo intenten! Cortaré con _Tessaiga_ a cualquiera tan estúpido como para plantarme cara.

— Inuyasha, no seas fanfarrón. — Me corta en seco Kikyō provocando una carcajada en los demás.

— Lo mejor será que esperéis a que consigamos algo más de información. Debemos averiguar qué pretende Naraku al involucrarse en la guerra y no lo podremos conseguir si le atacamos de frente.

— Además yo necesito volver a mi época una semana o dos. Tengo exámenes de fin de trimestre.

Miroku y Kagome parecía que se hubieran compinchado para fastidiarme. Al final no me queda más remedio que ceder. Volveríamos a la aldea de Kaede y allí esperaríamos el retorno de Kagome, mientras Kikyō y yo localizábamos más fragmentos de la perla.

Al despuntar el alba nos separamos de nuestros nuevos amigos y emprendimos el retorno a casa. La espera se me hará pesada pero por lo menos usaré el tiempo libre para estar con Kikyō y quién sabe, puede que logre marcarla de una vez por todas…

* * *

 _ **Yoroshiku onegai shimasu:** equivalente a "Encantado de conocerte"  
 **Shinidamachū** (死魂虫) lit. Insectos de almas muertas. Serpientes fantasmales que se encargan de traer almas de recién fallecidos a Kikyou para que se alimente.  
_ _ **Hiraikotsu** : Arma en forma de boomerang gigante  
_ ** _Kaze no kizu:_** _lit. herida de_ _l viento. Ataque de Inuyasha con Tessaiga  
 **seiza:** modo de sentarse tradicional y obligatorio en muchas ocasiones.  
 **shoji:** puerta corredera_

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a KnL por el guest review del 6 de Abril. Espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas._


	20. 19 NARAKU La Diosa de los humanos

_Rated K_

* * *

 **Primera luna de 1502. Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi  
Santuario Daijouji Yoshizaki / Fukui**

NARAKU

Hoy se cumplen tres meses desde nuestra llegada a Fukui. No me puedo quejar, nuestra estancia en el Este se puede catalogar de éxito rotundo.

Según mis cálculos debo ya de haber reunido tres cuartas partes de la perla, con la ayuda de los sacerdotes, y éstos me aseguran que ya no quedan más fragmentos en la zona. Estos estúpidos humanos no tienen ni idea para qué sirve la perla, ni lo que implicará a largo plazo el entregármela... Mi habilidad escondiendo el yōki ha mejorado hasta tal punto, que ni los más santos sacerdotes son capaces de detectar mi naturaleza demoníaca.

La campaña anti-yōkai ha ido también como la seda. A pesar de la gran capacidad defensiva del palacio del Este, el general Kagewaki, planeó una incursión sorpresa por mar y de noche, de la que seguramente acabarán hablando los libros de historia. El último bastión yōkai del Este cayó en cuestión de horas.

El éxito de mi plan me hizo ganarme la confianza de los cabecillas de la revolución, abriéndome las puertas a las reuniones al más alto nivel y permitiéndome poner caras a la lista de nombres de dirigentes que más tarde tendría que matar. Cierto que eran mis aliados pero solo hasta que me resultaran útiles para la obtención de los fragmentos. Era un hecho nada despreciable también, lo práctico que es de cara al futuro, el librarme de yōkai tan poderosos como los lores cardinales, sin arriesgar a mis _bunshi_ ni mi propio pellejo en el proceso.

Me permitieron entrar en sus vidas, en sus casas. Conocí a sus esposas e hijos, sus criados y mascotas. Me acosté con cortesanas en el barrio rojo junto a ellos, me aprendí sus vicios y debilidades… Incluso pude entrar a los salones prohibidos y participar de los **ritos religiosos** más secretos, ésos en los que establecían contacto con su diosa para obtener información privilegiada…

Cierto que fui una única vez, pero no porque no me invitaran constantemente, sino por lo perturbadora que fue la experiencia. Me encontraba bastante lejos del altar, en compañía de los demás nobles privilegiados cuando los sacerdotes invocaron a la que decían que era **Amaterasu** en persona, cuando vislumbré la borrosa figura vestida de blanco y rojo. Al perfilarse las líneas de la mujer un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y fui atrapado por la desagradable sensación de que algo iba condenadamente mal. Al materializarse su rostro, la mirada de la diosa se clavó directamente en mí y todas mis alarmas sonaron al unísono. **Amaterasu sabía quién era yo** , sin duda alguna. Esa certeza me haría perder el control de la situación de un momento a otro, en cuanto ella decidiera informar a su gente de mi verdadera identidad, y todo mi elaborado plan se iría al garete. Entonces ocurrió lo inimaginable…, Mientras permanecía paralizado y sudando, **ella me sonrió** , guiñándome incluso un ojo. Lo sacerdotes repetían los sutras de invocación una y otra vez empezando a mostrar síntomas de agobio, y los nobles que me acompañaban bostezaban de aburrimiento. Entonces fue cuando me percaté de que **yo era el único capaz de verla** … Ese hecho calmó hasta cierto punto mi angustia, es posible que lograra salir de esta con vida. Ese día la diosa no hizo acto de presencia para sus acólitos, tan solo agitó la mano en señal de despedida hacia mí y se evaporó.

Desde ese día no hago más que batallar con el desagradable sentimiento de estar **olvidándome de algo muy importante.**

El ciclo se estaba terminando. En la última gran Asamblea a la que me invitaron me crucé de nuevo con el primogénito de ese monje al que regalé la magnífica _kazāna_ hace más de 40 años. No parecía darse cuenta de quién era yo pero más me valía tener cuidado ya que no estaba dispuesto a perder a Kagewaki todavía. Su rostro es bello e inspira confianza, sus propiedades son vastas y fértiles, y su influencia en las cortes, amplia.

Tras preparar el séquito para la marcha a casa me dirijo al gran salón para que el noble Kagewaki reciba las últimas instrucciones antes de partir. Los viejos decrépitos acólitos y el todavía más anciano sumo sacerdote se encuentran hablando excitados en un pequeño corrillo al fondo del salón. Al percatarse de mi presencia toman solemnemente posiciones en sus respectivos asientos, sonriendo de un modo muy siniestro.

— Su santidad, — me inclino respetuosamente frente al trono del sumo sacerdote, — los preparativos de mi marcha han llegado a su término. Esta tarde salimos para el Oeste y estoy a la espera de sus instrucciones…

— No puedo expresar con palabras lo agradecidos que estamos los Ikkō-Ikki por su valiosa colaboración en esta guerra santa, Kagewaki Dono… La raza humana estará en eterna deuda con usted y sus hombres.

— Ha sido un placer haber sido de ayuda, santidad.— Me costaba a duras penas contener la carcajada… ¡Contrólate Naraku! – Espero seguir siendo de utilidad en el futuro.

— Con respecto a eso… — Los sacerdotes intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. – Me imagino, Kagewaki Dono, que usted es consciente de la enorme cantidad de yōkai que habitan actualmente en las tierras del Oeste… Y que el poder de su líder nada tiene que ver con el de los otros tres cardinales…

— Soy plenamente consciente de la fuerza de Lord Sesshomaru, santidad. Y es cierto que la cantidad de yōkai que hay en el Oeste triplica a la de los demás territorios. Por ello espero que nuestra colaboración continúe en el tiempo hasta su total exterminio. – No puedo evitar la amargura en mi voz al citar al arrogante Daiyōkai. Todavía no se me olvida el desprecio con el que me trató en nuestro último encuentro.

— Ese es nuestro mayor deseo, Kagewaki Dono. Para conseguir ese objetivo, los mejores _**onmyōji** _ del país llevan meses trabajando en una solución que nos lleve a la victoria sin la gran pérdida de vidas humanas que está suponiendo la lucha hasta ahora.

— ¿De qué solución se trata, santidad? – La curiosidad me invade.

— De una **plaga**. Una que respeta la vida humana pero que resulta fatal para los yōkai ya que envenena directamente su yōki, provocando finalmente la muerte tras semanas de sufrimiento. La semana que viene empezaremos con su distribución, y al propagarse por contacto, calculamos que en dos o tres lunas estará totalmente implantada por todo el territorio.

Así que de eso se trataba… Una plaga que exterminaría a todos los yōkai y que daría al hombre la supremacía en la tierra… Yo podría engañar a los humanos pero mi naturaleza demoníaca no escaparía al ataque de la enfermedad. Habría que plantearse adelantar mis planes. De todas formas ya estaba muy harto de Onigumo y de esta manera me libraría de él antes de lo previsto…

Al cruzar el santuario mi cabeza va a mil por hora… Habrá que mandar a los hombres a casa y preparar alimentos y todo lo demás necesario para un largo periodo de aislamiento. Tan sólo Kagura me acompañaba en mi estancia en la ciudad, ya que el aspecto de los demás no les permitía pasar por humanos. Habría que recogerlos del bosque donde se escondían y haríamos el resto del camino volando.

Al caer la noche me subo junto a Kagura en su pluma gigante.

— ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta ella.

— A por los demás y después al **Monte Hakurei.**

* * *

 _AGRADECIMIENTOS_

 _De nuevo aprovecho la ocasión para agradecer a KnL su review del 8 de abril. Tengo en cuenta el fallo de los guiones y he tratado de buscarle una solución pero en el teclado de mi laptop sólo encuentro el guión bajo y el guión medio que uso habitualmente. De todas formas muchas gracias por el aporte, resulta poco común que un usuario invitado deje más de un review. Si te hicieras un perfil te podría contestar en privado y darte incluso algún que otro adelanto XD._


	21. 20 SESSHŌMARU: El tratamiento

_*** ¡Por fin, niños y niñas, el capítulo por el que me preguntáis con tanta expectación!_

 _Tampoco ha sido tan larga la espera… ¿o sí? Además, si me tengo que fijar en el contador de palabras, es el cap. más largo que he publicado hasta el momento. (Para compensar lo cortito del Naraku anterior, lo prometido es deuda)  
_

 _Hoy os presento por fin el Sesshomaru 2.0 Pero advierto que acaba de salir de la compiladora, está todavía en fase beta y asimilando lo que le ha sucedido durante los últimos tres meses. (Que no es poco) Los planes de su horrible madre no han salido exactamente como ella deseaba y quedan muchos flecos en la lobotomía que le ha practicado, así que igual no os parece tan cambiado como esperabais. Pero las verdaderas consecuencias del tratamiento no se verán hasta que vuelva al palacio del Oeste y retome sus obligaciones._

 _Pues nada a disfrutarlo, si es que podéis XD***_

* * *

 _Warning: Este será un capítulo perturbador. Al pobre Sessho le suceden cosas muy desagradables y creo que es nuestro deber como fans compartir algo de su carga. Yo lo he tratado de dulcificar un poco pero sigue siendo bastante asqueroso. Lo pasé mal escribiéndolo y espero que no os sea muy angustioso de leer. ¡mmmm kimochi warui!_

 _Y ante lo dicho arriba:_

 _Rated MA ( y no por lemon precisamente)_

* * *

 **Primera luna de 1502. Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi  
Casa de la Luna, residencia veraniega de los Taisho**

SESSHOMARU

Trato de gritar pero no me sale la voz. Lo intento otra vez y nada… Estoy ahogándome en un mar de dolor, encadenado a la pared, en una fría jaula… Veo su silueta todavía, pero cada vez más lejos… Grito una vez más y ella se da la vuelta. No tiene rostro. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué estoy llamándola? Se da la vuelta y desaparece, dejando un enorme agujero en mi pecho. Alguien detrás de mi tira con fuerza de las cadenas. El dolor de antes no es nada comparado con la impotencia que siento ahora. Giro la cabeza para ver quién es mi captor y me encuentro con mi propio rostro…

…

Abro los ojos gritando y me incorporo en la cama empapado en sudores fríos. Al levantarme tan bruscamente, los innumerables y profundos cortes de mi torso y espalda se abren y vuelven a sangrar. Si pudiera dormir como es debido, ya estarían curados… Si pudiera dormir… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin poder dormir? Al menos una o dos lunas… La cabeza me da vueltas y cierro los ojos tratando de acompasar mis latidos. Debo de tener un par de costillas rotas porque me cuesta horrores respirar…

– ¿Qué ocurre cachorro? ¿Otra pesadilla? – Esa horrible voz chillona me perfora los tímpanos, añadiendo el dolor de cabeza a la larga lista de molestias físicas que estoy sintiendo. Creo que no queda un músculo en mi cuerpo que no me esté doliendo a rabiar.

– Vamos, relájate… Deja que mamá cuide de ti…– Muy a mi pesar noto una mano helada frotar lascivamente mis genitales. No es la primera vez. Durante los últimos tres meses estas "caricias" y muchas más cosas han sido una constante del tratamiento. Primero dolor y después sexo..., una y otra vez. El primero lo entiendo pero con el segundo estoy en blanco. La única explicación es que la muy sádica disfruta humillándome. Cuando era más joven y estaba en la última etapa de mi "educación" también las hubo, pero esta vez eran mucho más persistentes y siempre exigían de mi el llegar hasta el final...

Me entran arcadas…

Abro los ojos para evitar vomitar y miro por la ventana. Es de noche y la luna nueva tiene al mundo sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Un momento…,¿luna nueva? Hecho rápidamente el cálculo y descubro que es la tercera… El tiempo prometido se ha agotado. No tengo porque continuar aguantando esto… Una sonrisa maliciosa cruza mi cara al darme cuenta de que por fin soy libre. Me levanto de un salto del apestoso lecho empapado de sangre alejándome del blanco y blando cuerpo desnudo que se me antoja muy parecido a un gusano de tierra. De esos gigantes, blancos y ciegos que se alimentan de los niños que juegan en el barro. La escasa luz de la habitación me permite ver la desagradable cara de la que decía ser mi madre, arrugarse en un mohín caprichoso.

– ¿No quieres que mamá te haga sentir bien?

La ira invade cada célula de mi cuerpo mitigando el dolor y el mareo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a tu Señor con esa desfachatez, mujer? – Bramo fuera de mis casillas. – Ya han pasado las tres lunas que acordamos y Este Sesshomaru no tolerará ni un segundo más tu descaro.

Ella lanza un suspiro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Vamos hijo mío, no seas tan irascible…Pensé que podría aliviar un poco tu carga. Con lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado…

¿Bien? Ha sido un millón de veces peor de lo que lo recordaba. Las humillaciones, las palizas, la manipulación, la impotencia... ¿Acaso esa maldita piensa que soy masoquista? La ira aumenta hasta tal grado que veo todo teñido de rojo. Sin poder ni querer contenerme agarro su delgado cuello con una de mis manos y la levanto en vilo, disfrutando de la sensación placentera que me produce hundir las garras profundamente en su piel.

– Lo…hice por ti…hijo…Tú… me lo…pediste… – La escucho mascullar con gran dificultad. Se nota que le falta el oxígeno...

Patalea en el aire y trata desesperadamente de aflojar mi agarre con las dos manos. Aprieto un poco más hasta que me descubro disfrutando el pánico a la muerte en sus ojos.

– Quedamos en que Este Sesshomaru estaría a tus órdenes tres meses. El plazo terminó ayer, por lo que tú presencia en Su lecho hoy es una clara violación al debido respeto que has de ofrecer a Éste, tu Amo y Señor… – Mi voz no es más que un susurro malicioso. Golpeo su rostro congestionado con el dorso de la mano que tengo libre, Todos los músculos de mi brazo izquierdo se endurecen para causar el máximo de daño posible, como si este brazo tuviera vida propia y buscara venganza. Quizá la tuviera, ya que al tratar de arrancármelo se había defendido con fiereza… Ella había hecho lo inimaginable para amputarlo durante tres largos meses pero todo en vano. No pudo hacerle ni un rasguño. Ahora notaba un cosquilleo de placer cada vez que ese brazo entraba en contacto con la blanda carne. Tras dejar su cara hinchada y sangrando me cebo con su pecho, dejando surcos rojos al paso de las garras, y termino propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el bajo vientre que le roba el aliento y acaba dejándola sin sentido.

Abro el shoji de un zarpazo y tiro el cuerpo desmayado al pasillo como si fuera un trapo, permitiéndome una última sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta corredera y colocar una barrera para impedir el paso a mis aposentos.

Una vez sólo, mi cuerpo se relaja y la ira se diluye, volviendo a dejar paso al dolor y al mareo. Conteniendo las arcadas salgo corriendo a mi jardín privado por la puerta que conecta mi cuarto con la terraza, y acabo echando todo el contenido de mi estómago en un matorral. La capa de helado sudor que me cubre la piel hace que los innumerables cortes escuezan a rabiar, por lo que tras vomitar me dirijo tambaleándome al estanque de aguas termales del fondo del jardín. Las cálidas aguas me reciben en su calmante abrazo, aliviando un poco el escozor. Cierro los ojos tratando de relajar los músculos doloridos y me esfuerzo en dejar la mente en blanco…

Ni que decir tiene que tal hazaña me resulta imposible. Los recuerdos de los últimos tres meses, en forma de vividas imágenes danzan frente a mis ojos.

El "tratamiento", como lo llama ella, ha convertido mis días en un maldito infierno, tan sólo superado por las pesadillas que me visitaban cada noche desde que me impuso su maldito sello. Eso por no hablar del resto de las insanas prácticas de hechicería que practicaba con mi mente.

Durante el primer mes se dedicó a tratar de arrancarme el brazo izquierdo con todo tipo de dolorosas técnicas. El no lograrlo la traía por la calle de la amargura y se desquitaba azotándome sin piedad ya que decía que no era capáz porque yo estaba demasiado apegado para dejarlo ir. No es que me apeteciera que me arrancaran el brazo pero lo prefería mil veces antes que aguantar sus reproches...

Al final lo dejó por imposible y pasó a abrir lo que ella llamó el "círculo de la muerte", para sellar la voz de mi bestia. Para ello necesitó del sacrificio de Jaken por mi propia mano, circunstancia que en mi delicado estado de ánimo me supuso mucho más esfuerzo del que suponía. Todavía podía escuchar en mi cabeza el alegre "Sesshomaru-Sama" que soltaba cuando le mandaba llamar. El viejo idiota no perdió el brillo de admiración por mí de sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando le expliqué cuál sería su cometido, y se dejo cortar sin el menor asomo de arrepentimiento. Siempre fiel hasta el final.

Desde el primer momento una parte muy importante del tratamiento consistía en la modificación del comportamiento indigno con respecto a mi raza que según mi madre, había adquirido con el paso de los años. Ella introducía a todas horas en mi mente imágenes de las distintas depravaciones de las que los humanos eran capaces. Me los mostraba destruyendo, violando, matando, traicionándose los unos a los otros… Pude disfrutar de asesinatos, violaciones a niños, canibalismo, necrofilia, torturas y demás lindezas… con las que pretendía modelar mi opinión como si de arcilla se tratase. Durante el último mes había afianzado esas opiniones introduciendo imágenes de humanos en situaciones normales o tiernas en mi mente y azotándome cruelmente cada vez que percibía algún tipo de reacción positiva por mi parte, ya fuera simpatía, lástima o empatía. Toda esa experiencia se unía al silencio que reinaba en mi mente, dejándome una sensación de enorme vacío. La reja de barrotes que habitualmente contenía a Yako, había sido sustituida por un impenetrable muro de piedra. Notaba mis sentidos embotados, como cuando te pasas con el sake y te falla la percepción, dejando de notar la mitad de las cosas a tu alrededor. Al igual que en mi recurrente pesadilla, parecía que tuviera un enorme agujero en el pecho, y ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la razón por la que me había sometido a tan desagradable proceso.

La luz del alba me sorprende todavía tratando de recordar. Salgo del agua a duras penas y me arrastro hacia mis habitaciones, consciente de que sin dormir mis heridas no iban a sanar jamás. Al llegar a mi cuarto me dirijo a la mesilla de noche y saco una botella de poción del sueño que guardaba para los momentos de necesidad extrema. La visión del lecho con sus sábanas ensangrentadas induce más imágenes de la mujer que decía ser mi madre, tratando de excitarme sexualmente y apareándose conmigo cada vez que lograba una erección. Se me revuelven las tripas de asco una vez más y decido dormir fuera. Resulta como mínimo chocante que una de las depravaciones humanas que usaba a modo de imagen correctiva de mi comportamiento fuera la del incesto. Menuda hipócrita.

Me bebo la botella de poción de un trago, me visto y salgo al jardín de nuevo. La nieve empieza a caer a mí alrededor pero soy totalmente ajeno al frío que me rodea. Mis pasos me llevan a una cueva cercana donde finalmente caigo rendido y logro dormirme.

…

Cuando abro los ojos no parece que el tiempo hubiese avanzado. Es otra vez por la mañana y la nieve sigue cayendo silenciosamente. Pero debo de haber dormido varios días ya que todas mis heridas se han cerrado y cicatrizado. Lo que sigue presente es el vacio en el pecho pero presiento que aunque duerma cien años, no va a desaparecer así como así.

Regreso a la casa y entro por la puerta principal, evitando pasar por mi dormitorio. Los criados que mi madre había despedido hace tres meses para evitar que la molestasen mientras me torturaba, habían vuelto y se afanaban por limpiar el desastre que había en cada una de las habitaciones por donde habíamos pasado. Mis tripas vacías rugen ante el olor de la comida recién hecha que viene de las cocinas. Agarro a un sirviente del brazo y le exijo el desayuno. El pobre diablo me mira con el terror más puro reflejado en sus ojos. No recuerdo haber causado tal pánico a ningún criado con anterioridad. Sí respeto y admiración, incluso algo de miedo…, pero no ese terror tan profundo y genuino que observaba ahora. Achaco su reacción a que el youkai debe de ser un cobarde y ya más calmado me dirijo al comedor.

Mi madre ha debido también de dormir lo suyo ya que apenas presentaba rastros en la cara de la tremenda paliza que le propiné en nuestro último encuentro. Me había preparado para una charla, reproches, lloriqueos y demás molestas representaciones de afecto materno pero en ningún caso esperaba ver la expresión atemorizada que puso al verme entrar al comedor. Al igual que el criado de antes, ella estaba paralizada por el terror y todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente ante mi escrutadora mirada. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto", pensé mostrando mi sonrisa más cínica. Esa sonrisa tuvo un efecto demoledor y en ella y al momento me llegó un tenue olor a orina. Ni me molesté en reprimir la sonora carcajada. Ella salió corriendo hacia sus habitaciones con el rabo entre las piernas y pensé que sólo por esto había valido la pena el sufrimiento de los tres últimos meses.

Durante el desayuno observé el comportamiento pusilánime de los criados y analicé mi youki buscando el motivo por el cual causaba tal reacción mi presencia. En efecto, mi aura había cambiado de color, pasando del morado oscuro a un casi negro, pero la mayor diferencia tenía lugar en su densidad y tamaño. Era al menos tres veces más grande que antes y su consistencia era pesada y aceitosa. "Un youki terrible" pensé sonriendo, "menos mal que es el mío". Me concentré en replegarlo un poco para no causar un ataque al corazón al próximo criado que viniera a atenderme y encontré un punto óptimo dejaba entrever mi potencial pero sin acojonar a los youkai cercanos hasta la muerte.

Cuando mi madre volvió al salón tras cambiarse de ropa, ya había dejado de provocar ataques de pánico a mí alrededor. Pero en su honor subí un par de grados la presión, lo justo para mostrarle quién era el jefe. Jamás pensé que esa hembra insufrible, la misma que había convertido mi infancia en un infierno, pudiera mostrarse tan humilde y divertirme un rato más volví a replegar mi youki. La necesitaba en sus cabales para lo que nos esperaba a continuación.

Al detener la presión de mi aura sobre ella, noté como sus músculos se relajaban visiblemente y su mirada antes turbia, recuperaba en parte su brillo.

– ¡Mujer! –Elevé la voz para sacarla de su ensimismamiento – ¿Has terminado los preparativos para subir al Takama-ga-hara*?

– ¿Eh? – Ella abrió la boca como un pez.

– Dijiste que cuando termináramos el "tratamiento" tendríamos que subir a consultar con Tsukuyomi sobre una guerra o algo por el estilo…– Aunque mi voz se mostraba plana e indiferente, el tema de la posible guerra me llenaba de desazón. Ya tenía algunos informes en mi poder que hablaban de la precaria situación de los youkai de las tierras del Este y me preocupaba que la situación se hubiera salido de madre durante mi ausencia. La diplomacia siempre ha sido uno de mis fuertes, lo que unido a mi considerable poder, se traducía en la hegemonía del Oeste sobre las demás casas cardinales. Sería tomado como líder natural en caso de que la guerra se extendiese y no podía permitirme estar desinformado. Mi madre, como Inugami que era ostentaba el título de líder religioso de la comunidad youkai, ya que Este Sesshomaru, no había mostrado gran interés en este particular, demasiado ocupado en dirigir los asuntos terrenales. Por lo tanto es a ella a quien seguía correspondiendo la tarea de mantener el contacto con Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, creador de todos los youkai, Dios de la Luna y Lector del Firmamento.

– Esto…, si claro… Esta noche subiremos, mi señor. Como usted lo vea conveniente…

La dejé a solas para aclarar sus ideas y salí al jardín. Pase las horas que siguieron hasta el crepúsculo en silenciosa contemplación. Me encerré en mi mente analizando el silencio que la dominaba. Un silencio que todavía se me antojaba imposible, teniendo en cuenta lo animado que solía estar mi subconsciente tan solo tres meses antes. Aunque soy por naturaleza poco propenso a las palabras, en ese lugar interior me permitía sostener inacabables conversaciones (y discusiones) con mi otra mitad. Lugar que normalmente visualizaba como una cómoda habitación dominada por la jaula de Yako al fondo, con pesadas telas y cojines por el suelo y el calor de las llamas de la chimenea como una agradable fuente de luz. Ahora ese sitio se me presentaba lúgubre y oscuro, una fría pared de piedra me impedía el contacto visual con mi bestia y el silencio lo cubría todo cual neblina helada. Bueno, supongo que está así porque yo lo decidí, así que no vale la pena darle más vueltas al asunto…

Al caer la noche me levanté del frío suelo y me sacudí la nieve del cabello, entrando poco a poco en calor de camino al salón ceremonial. Mi madre se encontraba frente al estanque con forma de media luna del Salón del Eclipse. Debía de llevar un buen rato esperándome porque su cara reflejaba bastante enfado. La presioné un poco con mi youki para quitarle de la cabeza cualquier deseo de echarme en cara mi tardanza y me situé a su lado dispuesto a comenzar la ceremonia.

Con ésta serían tres las veces que he subido al hogar de los dioses. De la primera no guardo constancia, ya que por aquel entonces no era más que un cachorro recién nacido. Como Inugami, fui presentado al Dios tras mi nacimiento por mi padre y mi madre, para que me diera su bendición y me leyera la buenaventura. De la segunda vez es de cuando guardo un recuerdo mucho más nítido, a pesar de haber transcurrido más de 200 años desde entonces. Fue al cumplir 16 años, cuando mi formación se daba por acabada formalmente y pasaba a considerarme un hombre. Aquella época fue muy dura, con la estúpida muerte de mi padre dos años antes, y los "tratamientos" constantes a los que me sometía mi madre en aras de mi educación.

Esa visita marcó el final de ese oscuro periodo de mi existencia, al día siguiente me proclamaron Lord del Oeste y comencé mi vida como adulto de pleno derecho y dirigente de todos los youkai que habitaban mis territorios.

Tsukuyomi no me había causado una gran impresión. De rasgos afeminados y cuerpo fino y esbelto, no me parecía tan poderoso como mi mente adolescente se figuraba que debía de ser un dios. Y su mirada pérdida junto con su mecánico y monótono tono de voz se me antojaron como rasgos que demostraban un carácter débil y poco atractivo para un joven guerrero. Su capacidad para revelar los acontecimientos futuros, que le había hecho ganarse el sobrenombre de "lector" era para mí una burla más que un poder, al fin y al cabo uno de los preceptos principales de la religión youkai consistía en el libre albedrío, del que nos habría provisto el propio Tsukuyomi en el momento de la creación. ¿Cómo era entonces posible que si éramos libres para escoger nuestro propio camino, estuviéramos dominados por el destino que el Dios era capaz de anticipar en sus lecturas?

Para alguien como mi yo de 16 años, resultaba mucho más atractiva la figura del terrible Dios del Trueno, Susanoo-no-Mikoto, capaz de sembrar la destrucción y el caos a su paso. Ese si era un dios digno de ser adorado…

Sin embargo ahora, 200 años más tarde, me doy cuenta de lo absurdo de mis observaciones. Al fin y al cabo Tsukuyomi es el creador de la raza youkai, la más poderosa raza que alguna vez piso la tierra.

Nos elevamos en un pilar de luz blanca y pura, que sella nuestro youki para permitirnos el paso a los valles celestiales. Al llegar al Takama-ga-hara, el cuarto creciente parece mucho más cercano, casi da la impresión de poder cortarte la palma de la mano si la elevas un poco para tocar su filo. La luz de la luna baña la figura de Tsukuyomi, que nos recibe al borde de un gigantesco estanque en cuyo reflejo muestra la Tierra de los youkai y los humanos en toda su extensión.

– Bienvenidos al Takama-ga-hara, Inugamis. Os estaba esperando. – Nos saluda con esa voz átona que recuerdo tan bien. Mi madre cae de rodillas en pose de humildad y yo inclino la cabeza, mucho más comedido, en señal de saludo.

– Oh, Tsukuyomi-Dono. Tus humildes servidores se postran ante ti. Venimos en momentos de gran incertidumbre buscando tu consejo… – La voz de mi madre muestra tal nivel de adulación que empiezo a sentir nauseas de nuevo.

– Decís ser mis humildes servidores, pero os presentáis ante mí en pecado…

– ¿A qué pecado os referís, oh Todopoderoso? – Pregunta la muy zorra con una nota histérica en la voz.

– ¿Acaso no es pecado la abominación de sellar a una bestia sagrada, Inugami? Llevo muchos años pasando por alto el sello que mantenéis sobre la vuestra, ¿pero ahora me tiráis a la cara el también el pecado de vuestro primogénito? – Observo divertido como el cuerpo de mi madre comienza a temblar de nuevo. Ya le había dicho que este asunto del sello no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia a la deidad. Por su rostro puedo adivinar la furia que invade a Tsukuyomi y me pregunto si no fulminará aquí mismo a la que se hace llamar mi madre. Por un momento mi opinión del dios se eleva hasta llegar a algo parecido al respeto, pero esa circunstancia se disuelve al momento cuando veo el rostro furibundo tranquilizarse y volver, la expresión de indiferencia.

– Bueno, Inugami… Vos veréis lo que hacéis, que para eso os he dado libre albedrío. No está en las obligaciones de Este Tsukuyomi el juzgar…

Tras recuperar algo de color mi madre le pregunta sobre el asunto que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

– Tsukuyomi-Dono, sus hijos los youkai están en grave peligro. Nos llegan preocupantes noticias del Este. Los malditos humanos, cegados por la envidia nos consideran una amenaza al sistema de terror que pretenden implantar. La Casa Cardinal del Este está a punto de caer y todo youkai en Japón corre grave peligro. Queremos obtener su consejo y guía para cuando las hordas humanas ataquen el Palacio del Oeste…

– La Casa Cardinal del Este ya ha caído, Inugami. Tu información no está al día y no necesito de ella, ya que observo la guerra desde este estanque a la perfección.

No sé qué es peor para mi madre, si oír las malas noticias o el hecho de ser sermoneada por su dios… Para mí está claro: la caída del Este sólo puede significar guerra en mis territorios en breve. Como líder del Oeste y alfa de todos los youkai que lo pueblan se me encoje el alma de preocupación. Debo irme de aquí cuanto antes y preparar a mis generales para la contienda. Agarro a la que se hace llamar mi madre por el hombro indicándole que debemos marchar ya.

Aunque ella tiene otra opinión diferente. Con el ceño fruncido lanza una velada acusación contra el dios.

– ¿Acaso a Tsukuyomi-Dono no le importan sus hijos? Los humanos están asesinando a youkai con la connivencia de Amaterasu, que los guía y protege. Esos débiles insectos no podrían plantarnos cara sin su ayuda…

– Tú lo has dicho, Inugami. Los humanos son tan solo débiles insectos y es natural que su Diosa los proteja… Yo en cambio, creé a mis hijos como los seres más poderosos sobre la tierra, superados sólo por los kami. No voy a intervenir para favoreceros más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Si sois fuertes sobreviviréis.

No podía más que estar de acuerdo, su lógica era aplastante. Pero debía tratar de conseguir cualquier ventaja por mínima que fuera. Se lo debía a mis súbditos.

– Tsukuyomi-Dono, – me dirigí al dios tratando de sonar humilde. – ¿No podría por lo menos decirme cuándo atacaran los ejércitos humanos? Vos leéis el futuro, seguro que algo habéis visto…

– No seréis atacados por ningún ejército, Inugami. Por lo menos no hasta que estéis tan débiles que no podáis defenderos… A ti es a quien más temen los generales humanos y por ello evitarán el enfrentamiento directo. – Mi pecho se infla como un _taiko_ (tambor japonés) del orgullo. Está claro que con mi nuevo poder demoníaco, nadie podrá plantarme cara, ni amenazar mis territorios. Sin embargo la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que adorna mi cara se evapora al escuchar la predicción siguiente.

– Para doblegarte, han enviado una horda asesina imparable y silenciosa. Ya está haciendo estragos en los poblados youkai fronterizos y de aquí a tres lunas la población youkai de tus territorios será prácticamente historia. Entonces acabarán infiltrándose en tu palacio y amenazarán a tus generales y soldados. Es posible que tú mismo acabes sucumbiendo ante su imparable ataque, ya que este enemigo no es uno que tengas la capacidad de combatir.

No daba crédito a mis oídos. No puede existir tal enemigo. Y si existe debe de haber alguna forma de combatirlo. Ese afeminado dios me estaba subestimando.

– Este Sesshomaru es el Daiyoukai más poderoso de los cuatro territorios, no existe enemigo capaz de plantarle cara. Y si lo hubiera, entrenaría más duro todavía y en poco tiempo lo aplastaría.

– ¿Y cómo cortarías con tu espada a un enemigo que no posee un cuerpo que cortar? ¿Uno que atacara a tu espíritu, hasta envenenar tu carne?

Mi madre parece empezar a entender que no se trata de una amenaza tal como yo la veo y trata de sonsacar a Tsukuyomi una vez más.

– Perdonadme, oh Todopoderoso, pero no podrías ser un poco menos críptico. Mi hijo es muy obtuso en lo que a guerra se refiere, ya que fue educado para ser más guerrero que estratega.

Su comentario hace que me hierva la sangre y le lanzo una mirada que promete un futuro inmediato lleno de dolor. Tsukuyomi, en cambio suspira y aclara sus anteriores predicciones.

– El enemigo del que hablo, Lord Sesshomaru es la Enfermedad. Hombres santos y hechiceros se han unido para crear un arma especialmente pensada para acabar con Su gobierno. Un arma implacable, que no entiende de rango, sexo o edad, y que ya se está extendiendo como la pólvora por sus territorios. No puede ser contrarrestada por ningún sanador youkai, ya que no ataca al cuerpo sino al espíritu demoníaco, y sólo cuando lo ha envenenado del todo es cuando se empiezan a notar los síntomas físicos. Para poder luchar contra ese ataque se necesita un perfecto manejo del reiki, o energía sagrada. Esa energía que habitualmente purificaría a los youkai, si es manejada en su beneficio, puede detener el avance de la enfermedad e incluso crear inmunidad para futuros ataques. Pero imagino que sabes que ningún youkai puede manejar reiki debido a su naturaleza demoníaca. Esa energía procede directamente de Amaterasu al igual que yo soy la fuente de todo youki. Tan sólo algunos humanos, educados en lo sagrado pueden usarla.

Toda la confianza y seguridad en mi mismo va desapareciendo, sumiéndome en la desesperación. Lo que el dios trataba de decir es que necesitaba humanos, o lo que es peor aún, humanos monjes o sacerdotes, que quisieran ayudar a salvar a mi raza. Necesitaría de toda mi capacidad diplomática para buscar aliados tan improbables y el "tratamiento" tan reciente, pesaba como una losa sobre mi subconsciente. Tan sólo la idea de hablar con humanos me provocaba punzadas de dolor en las cicatrices. Esas criaturas despreciables jamás me ayudarán a salvar a mi pueblo… el dios lo debe de saber a la perfección. Y aún así me mira esperanzado, como si en mí estuviera la respuesta que él también anda buscando.

– ¿Y bien, Lord Sesshomaru? ¿Tendréis las suficientes agallas para anteponer vuestro pueblo a vuestro orgullo?

Pongo cara de no entender mientras la maldita mujer que me acompaña se mueve con nerviosismo. Incluso trata de tirarme de la manga del kimono al susurro de "vámonos hijo, que aquí no hay nada que hacer". Le pego una cachetada en la mano con la que intenta tirar de mí, sin mirarla y enfrento al dios y sus absurdas insinuaciones.

– El orgullo de Este Sesshomaru nada vale en comparación a su responsabilidad con su manada. Este Sesshomaru es el alfa de todo youkai que habite el Oeste y hará cualquier cosa por proteger a su pueblo. Pero Este Sesshomaru recela de los humanos, sabe lo ruines que son y duda mucho que alguno de ellos quisiera ayudar a los youkai. Este Sesshomaru nunca ha conocido un humano semejante.

El nerviosismo de mi madre ha roto todos los límites y la escucho indignado gritarme ordenando que nos marchemos en este mismo instante. No puedo usar mi youki para dominarla ya que lo tengo sellado, pero tampoco es que me haga falta. Me doy lentamente la vuelta apretando los dientes y le suelto un sopapo de tal calibre que escucho su cuello romperse como una rama seca. Ella cae al suelo pero aún herida pretende invocar un portal que nos devuelva de inmediato a la Casa de la Luna. Tsukuyomi observa indiferente la escena todavía dando vueltas a mis últimas declaraciones, pero al aparecer la luz blanca del portal, levanta la mano con suavidad y con un chasquido de los largos dedos sofoca toda luz cerrando el camino. Otro chasquido y mi madre cae inconsciente sobre la hierba.

– Me decepciona usted, Lord Sesshomaru, – continúa Tsukuyomi impasible, como si no acabara de suceder absolutamente nada. – Puedo entender las razones por las que usted se sometiera a la terapia del olvido pero debo insistir en que abra los ojos. Su libre albedrío me impide relatarle lo que con tanto ahínco se ha empeñado en borrar, pero puedo llamarle la atención sobre lo obvio. Su brazo izquierdo está formado por un concentrado de reiki. El que hiciera semejante obra de arte tiene un dominio extraordinario de la materia sagrada y una estupenda predisposición hacia usted. El reiki no solo no le purifica sino que se ha fusionado a la perfección con su propio youki, dando lugar a un miembro perfectamente funcional y bastante más poderoso que un brazo normal. Ahora que su madre duerme, puedo permitirme encomendarle que reflexione sobre su origen, para que cuando el momento llegue no cometa la estupidez de rechazar la ayuda que tan gentilmente se le ofrecerá.

Ese brazo…, el gran fallo del "tratamiento" de mi madre… Su fracaso a la hora de separarlo de mi cuerpo podría mandar al traste todo lo que había pretendido imponerme con sus poco ortodoxos métodos. Pues a lo hecho, pecho. Ahora tenía muchos problemas por delante a los que plantar cara, no era el momento de dudar o repetir semanas de aislamiento. Tsukuyomi abre el portal mientras yo me ocupo de cargar el cuerpo inerte de mi madre al hombro, como si fuera un saco de patatas. A modo de despedida Tsukuyomi me suelta una última sentencia.

– Procure relajarse, Lord Sesshomaru. El estrés será su peor enemigo de ahora en adelante, sin la bestia ya no cuenta con ningún mecanismo que le pueda ayudar a liberarlo. Su destino es uno de los pocos que he podido leer que no están fijados de antemano, por lo que su futuro depende en gran parte de las decisiones que está por tomar. Ya que la bestia sagrada no podrá guiarle en tan difíciles momentos, sea sabio y escuche los consejos bienintencionados de los seres que se preocupan por usted, sean de la raza que sean...

– Hmn… – Suelto a modo de repuesta mientras me adentro en la luz. La cabeza me da vueltas desbocada mientras viajamos por el cegador torbellino. Al llegar dejo el saco de patatas en brazos de un criado y me dirijo al baño para volver a vomitar. Mis nauseas atacan de nuevo al recordar que tendré que enfrentarme a los humanos tarde o temprano. Supongo que el efecto del tratamiento se irá atenuando poco a poco pero hasta entonces me esperan unas jornadas muy duras. Me tomo otra botella de poción para dormir y caigo redondo en la cama, agotado física y mentalmente.

Al cabo de no más de dos horas me despierto gritando por la pesadilla de siempre.

* * *

 _* Takama-ga-hara (o_ _Takama-no-Hara): Lit. Planicie de los altos cielos. Lugar donde, según la mitología Shinto, habitan los dioses. Conectada antiguamente con el mundo terrenal por el_ _Ama-no uki-hashi (puente flotante del cielo)  
_

* * *

 _***De nuevo, gracias por tu apoyo KnL. Y gracias por el consejo sobre los guiones (no se me había ocurrido lo de find and replace), como puedes ver ya lo estoy aplicando y espero que los diálogos estén más claritos._

 _En cuanto al papel de Naraku en la rebelión anti-youkai, no te confundas. En ningún momento da a entender que va contra los youkai o a favor de los humanos. Es un maldito abogado del diablo que se arrima al que más le conviene. La razón por la que trabaja junto a los sacerdotes es la capacidad de éstos para rastrear los fragmentos de la perla, además de utilizar sus ejércitos para librarse de youkai poderosos que pudieran incomodarle más tarde. Todavía no tenemos claro las intenciones del hanyou araña (ese es uno de los grandes misterios del fic XD), pero se deduce de momento que se debaten entre ser el demonio más poderoso (¿?) y resucitar a Kikyo (o hacer que ella le ame – Onigumo´s wish). Para ello tendrá que librarse de los lores cardinales y las hordas humanas comparten su objetivo. Pero sigue siendo en un 95% youkai, por lo que tiene claro que debe poner caras a los nombres de los cabecillas de la revolución para saber a quién matar en el futuro. De momento se ha acojonado y escondido en el monte Hakurei, por lo que se deduce que no se verá afectado por la plaga, menudo listillo, XD_

 _De acuerdo contigo: ¡Vivan todos los ayakashi y la madre q los parió! ¡Banzai! ***_


	22. 21 Correspondencia

_Hola niños y niñas, esta vez he tardado un poco..., sorry. Tenía por delante la misión de resumir un año de acontecimientos en un solo capítulo y tras probar a contarlo como Miroku y como Kagome, el resultado era patético. Mis capítulos hasta ahora han sido pensados como situaciones puntuales no demasiado largas y el relatar un periodo de un año quedaba fatal con esa técnica. Al final me dí por vencida y pulsé suprimir cargándome 2 capítulos enteros y varios días de esfuerzo. Después salió un capítulo de estructura diferente que espero no os resulte confusa. Me gusta porque respeta la fórmula de POV, sugiriendo pequeñas pinceladas de acontecimientos y dejando el resto a vuestra imaginación. Además da la palabra a algunos personajes que de otra forma ni se mencionarían. Con este capítulo prácticamente acabo el arco de la conspiración anti-yōkai ya que a partir de ahora se mezclarán lineas argumentales y sobre todo me centraré en la relación de Sesshōmaru y Kagome  
_

* * *

Cap. Rated K  


* * *

CORRESPONDENCIA

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la primera luna de 1502 en la aldea de Kokomo, prefectura de Echizen**

Estimada señorita Kagome.

¿Se encuentran todos bien? ¿Y el joven Inuyasha? Espero de corazón que los problemas de pareja sobre los que me relató en su última carta hayan sido superados. Le escribo para comunicarle que nuestro objetivo ha abandonado el palacio. Hace dos días que observamos su falta de asistencia a las asambleas y hoy por fin nos han confirmado que su séquito salió hacia el Oeste hace una semana. Partimos inmediatamente tras ellos y hoy por la mañana nos hemos topado finalmente con la caravana, acampados cerca de una aldea en la región de Mino. Todos los soldados parecen estar bajo algún tipo de hechizo de confusión que no soy capaz de romper, por lo que no nos pueden dar ninguna pista sobre la ubicación de su señor. Parece que el miserable de Naraku se nos ha vuelto a escapar de entre los dedos. Sango está enfadadísima conmigo por no haberle permitido atacar en Fukui, tras descubrir a su supuestamente muerto hermano pequeño entre sus sirvientes. Pero el tratar de matarle delante de más de 100 samuráis habría sido un suicidio, y no puedo permitir que le suceda algo malo a la mujer que amo. Desde entonces se pasa las noches llorando por Kohaku y apenas me habla.

Lo bueno de este asunto es que Naraku ya no está rodeado de la protección de los Ikkō-ikki y ha abandonado a sus propios soldados, por lo que si le encontramos podremos plantarle cara. Disponemos de su retrato, así que mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda. En cuanto a lo que me preguntó en su última carta, se lo puedo confirmar sin duda alguna. Naraku ha estado reuniendo los fragmentos de la perla desde que llegó a Fukui. Con la ayuda de los sacerdotes ha conseguido una gran cantidad de fragmentos por lo que si usted o Kikyō buscan la presencia de una joya de considerable tamaño, es posible que pueda llevaros hasta él. Con esto me despido. La mantendré informada de nuestros progresos.

Un abrazo para todos de mi parte y de Sango.

 **Miroku**

* * *

 **Edictos oficiales del Palacio del Oeste emitidos durante la segunda luna de 1502.**

 **Edicto 1º**

El abajo firmante, Éste Lord Sesshōmaru de Taishō en representación de la Casa Cardinal del Oeste declara el día de hoy, el décimo de la segunda luna del presente ciclo, que la secta de Ikkō-ikki es una organización criminal que pone en peligro la coexistencia entre especies y es enemiga de los yōkai. Por lo que esta Casa se declara oficialmente en guerra contra la anteriormente mencionada organización y promete acabar con su funesta influencia y liberar de su yugo a los territorios del Este.

 **Edicto 2º**

Por la presente convoco a todos los yōkai guerreros con rango igual o superior al de general a la reunión de estrategia que tendrá lugar el día 19 de la segunda luna del presente ciclo. El orden del día incluirá información sobre el conflicto y la propuesta de próximos objetivos.

El no acatamiento de la presente orden será considerado traición y será castigado con la muerte.

Firmado: **Lord Sesshōmaru de Taishō, Cardinal del Oeste y Gran Daiyōkai de Japón.**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la tercera luna de 1502. Aldea de Ushitori. Prefectura de Kai**

A la atención de Su Ilustrísima Santidad.

Tal como solicitó, escribo para informarle de los progresos de la "Purificación Divina" sobre la región. La Santa Enfermedad está totalmente implantada y actualmente el porcentaje de inmundos _mononoke_ afectados llega al 80%. Tres de las ocho aldeas yōkai que me asignó han sido limpiadas totalmente, mientras en las demás la enfermedad está bastante extendida. Hemos permitido que gran cantidad de yōkai enfermos salgan huyendo y he observado personalmente que había algunos enfermos en primera fase entre los fugitivos. Mañana avanzaremos diez kilómetros más y penetraremos en la provincia de Musashi, por lo que es posible que haya soldados Taishō vigilando los poblados. Mis espías en el palacio me confirman el retorno del Lord Cardinal tras su larga ausencia y movilizaciones masivas de sus tropas.

En mi próximo informe le daré más detalles. Que la Diosa Amaterasu le bendiga.

 **Su leal servidor Amino Kaito**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la cuarta luna de 1502 en el Santuario Daijouji Yoshizaki de Fukui**

Estimado Kagewaki Dono, me permito escribirle una vez más para solicitar su retorno inmediato a Fukui para participar de la toma de decisiones con respecto al futuro del Movimiento, ahora que éste se ve tan peligrosamente amenazado. Su colaboración es crucial ya que la amenaza proviene de los yōkai del Oeste, donde se encuentran sus territorios. Si no puede viajar a Fukui, permítanos al menos transmitirle las órdenes e información por carta. Los demás sacerdotes de la cúpula y yo estamos sinceramente preocupados por la falta de respuesta a nuestras anteriores misivas. Rezamos cada día por que no haya tenido ningún percance en su retorno a casa.

Que la Diosa le bendiga y proteja.

Firmado: **Usuiya Haraki. Gran Sacerdote de Jōdo Shinshu**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la quinta luna de 1502. Aldea de Kaede.**

Queridos amigos, me alegré mucho de tener noticias vuestras a pesar de las malas nuevas que la última carta de Miroku San traía. Me sorprendió el hecho de que Naraku haya abandonado la seguridad del santuario para volver al Oeste en un momento tan complicado. Aquí la situación es realmente trágica a causa de una extraña plaga que esta enfermando a los yōkai y para la que no funciona ningún remedio conocido. Ni siquiera los medicamentos de mi época son capaces de aliviar el dolor o salvar la vida de los pobres yōkai agonizantes con los que nos cruzamos a diario en nuestra búsqueda de los fragmentos. Yo vivo acojonada por la posibilidad de que Shippo o Inu se contagien por lo que estoy ensayando una técnica de sanación utilizando mi poder espiritual, pero no tengo mucho éxito todavía. Por suerte cuento con la ayuda de Kikyō, que me ha enseñado un montón de técnicas para aumentar y perfeccionar el control de reiki, así que espero estar preparada pronto. Tras leerle la carta de Miroku a Inu, este se cabreó muchísimo y hemos tomado la decisión de viajar en vuestra dirección, en pos de Naraku. Tardaremos bastante en llegar a la frontera pero es posible que en las próximas lunas nos podamos ver en persona.

Un abrazo muy gordo a los dos.

 **Kagome**

P.D.: Sango Chan, no seas tan dura con Miroku… Piensa que hizo lo que hizo porque se preocupa por ti.

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la sexta luna de 1502 Aldea de Otore. Prefectura de Hida**

A la atención de Lord Sesshōmaru de Taishō.

Por la presente carta me satisface informar a Su Excelencia del éxito en la misión encomendada. Con esta última victoria puedo asegurar que los territorios de la prefectura están oficialmente bajo el control del Oeste. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, hemos quemado hasta los cimientos las bases militares y templos de la zona, ejecutando los sacerdotes y _sōhei_ que opusieron resistencia. Hemos sufrido pocas bajas pero algunos soldados están presentando síntomas de estar enfermos, por lo que me he permitido enviarlos a casa. Para terminar, deseo felicitarle por las victorias obtenidas por el primer escuadrón, que se encuentra bajo su mando personal. Al parecer esta campaña no será muy larga.

Permanezco a su disposición y en espera de instrucciones.

 **Su leal servidor, Kantou Ren. General del octavo escuadrón del Ejército de la Luna.**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la séptima luna de 1502**

Petición de apoyo a las hermandades de Soto, Rinzai y Obaku

Estimados hermanos y hermanas. Mi nombre es Miroku y por mi familia, pertenezco a la institución monacal desde mi nacimiento. Mi instrucción religiosa hace que me resulte muy difícil comprender la implicación de sirvientes de lo sagrado en la sangrienta guerra contra los yōkai. Puedo confirmaros, ya que he estado ejerciendo labores de espionaje en Fukui durante mucho tiempo, que la plaga que se extiende a lo largo y ancho del Oeste, es artificialmente provocada por la Escuela del Jōdo Shinshu y su rama militar, los Ikkō-ikki . Mis viajes por el país me han permitido visitar templos de diferentes órdenes y siempre he considerado que nuestro deber está en fomentar la convivencia entre especies y no en promulgar una masacre. Sé de las desavenencias que ha habido entre sus hermandades y la Jōdo Shinshu, por lo que me ofrezco como mediador entre vosotros y los líderes yōkai para buscar una solución que evite más muertes innecesarias.

Firmado: **Miroku.**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la octava luna de 1502. Palacio del Oeste.**

Querida mamá, ¿cómo se encuentran padre y mis hermanos? Gracias por la hermosa tela que me enviaste, me haré un lindo kimono para el Obon con ella. Sólo espero vivir para lucirlo… No quiero preocuparos pero tampoco creo que padre se imaginara que al enviarme a la corte como concubina, me estaba condenando a tan dolorosa muerte. Bien sé madre que no podéis hacer nada, pero sigo viviendo esta pesadilla día a día y sólo con estas líneas me puedo desahogar. Tras su retorno de la Casa de la Luna, la presencia y carácter de Lord Sesshōmaru han cambiado muchísimo. No es que fuera muy amable antes, pero ahora está siempre enfadado y enseguida pierde la paciencia por cualquier tontería. La pesadez de su yōki tiene a todo el servicio temblando de miedo y los que han osado molestarle en lo más mínimo están empalados en estacas a lo largo de la muralla del palacio. Ninguna de mis compañeras del harem ha sobrevivido a una noche con él. Sus cadáveres presentan brutales desgarros y mutilaciones que delatan el horror de sus últimos momentos. Es una suerte que sólo llame a una concubina tras volver de la batalla, si no hace mucho que esta hija vuestra estaría en el otro mundo. ¿No podría padre volver a interceder para pedir mi vuelta a casa? Es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Esta mañana el Señor ha vuelto y seguramente solicite los servicios de una concubina para la noche, así que puede que esta sea mi última carta.

Vuestra hija que os quiere, **Midori.**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la novena luna de 1502. Aldea de Mitoke. Prefectura de Shimotsuke**

Querida Kaede Baba, perdóname por escribirte tan de vez en cuando pero el día tendría que tener diez horas más para todo el trabajo que tengo. Después de juntarnos con Miroku y Sango hace ya varias lunas, nos hemos dedicado a viajar por todo el territorio del Oeste buscando alguna pista que nos lleve a Naraku, pero el maldito monstruo parece haberse desvanecido en el aire. Yo por mi parte dedico cada momento libre a curar a yōkai enfermos. La técnica que por fin conseguí dominar a la desesperada cuando Kirara enfermó es hoy por hoy lo único que parece detener el avance de la enfermedad. El boca a boca ha extendido la noticia de mis habilidades y cada día nuevos enfermos me buscan. Eso provoca que muchas veces debamos detenernos por largos periodos de tiempo con el consiguiente mosqueo de Inu, que me temo que es el único que todavía piensa en encontrar a Naraku. Tu hermana sigue muy taciturna y apenas le deja acercarse y Miroku se separa del grupo constantemente para visitar diferentes templos. Está convencido de poder parar el conflicto si se alía con las hermandades contrarias al Ikkō-ikki y pide a Inu constantemente que le ponga en contacto con su hermano para planear una estrategia conjunta. Por todo esto Inuyasha está constantemente furioso con todos, obligándome a perder muchas horas del día intentando aplacarlo. Mañana partimos de vuelta ya que necesito ir a mi época a por provisiones y medicamentos, así que pasaremos pronto por tu aldea y podremos vernos.

Un abrazo y hasta pronto.

 **Kagome**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la décima luna de 1502 en la aldea de Kaede, prefectura de Musashi**

A la atención de Lord Sesshōmaru de Taishō, Lord del Oeste.

Su Excelencia, mi nombre es Miroku y actualmente soy parte del grupo que viaja con su hermano Inuyasha. Me permito escribirle esta misiva en nombre de las tres órdenes Soto, Rinzai y Obaku. Ante el miedo de que por un malentendido usted decida atacar los templos que regentan, mis hermanos y hermanas quieren desmarcarse oficialmente de las acciones contra la raza yōkai que la Jōdo Shinshu ha promovido. Queremos dejarle claro que no todos los sagrados pensamos igual y que las órdenes antes mencionadas siempre han estado en muy buenas relaciones con la Casa del Oeste. Por ello deseamos reunirnos con usted en cuanto le sea posible para hablar de una alianza que permita volver a traer la paz a nuestro amado país. Con nosotros además viaja una sacerdotisa que usted ya conoce y de cuyas hazañas es posible que haya escuchado. Higurashi Kagome también se pone a su disposición para ayudar con sus habilidades de sanadora a los yōkai enfermos a su cargo.

Le envío mis respetos y permanezco a la espera de su respuesta.

Firmado: **Miroku**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la undécima luna de 1502 en el Palacio del Oeste**

A la atención de la miko Higurashi Kagome.

Éste Sesshōmaru ha sido informado por diferentes fuentes que usted está realizando una gran labor para salvar la vida de numerosos yōkai enfermos a lo largo y ancho de mis territorios. Por la presente le insto a que se presente inmediatamente al Palacio del Oeste para coordinar conmigo su labor de cara al futuro. Le comunico que estudiaré el ofrecimiento de su compañero Miroku, relativo a la alianza con las tres órdenes, tras observar cómo se desempeña usted a mi servicio. Si por algún motivo usted decide ignorar esta amable convocatoria le informo que será localizada y llevada ante mí por medios menos ortodoxos. Tiene tres días para tomar una decisión y enviarme la respuesta a través del mismo mensajero que le trajo la carta.

Firmado: **Lord Sesshōmaru de Taishō, Cardinal del Oeste y Gran Daiyōkai de Japón.**

* * *

 _Una vez más gracias a KnL por su incondicional apoyo y elogios. Siempre trataré de tener en cuenta y aplicar los consejos bienintencionados que me hagáis. Los dos protas todavía no se reencuentran pero ya queda muy poco. Enhorabuena por haber terminado tus exámenes, espero que consigas muy buenas notas en todos ellos._


	23. 22KAGOME Audiencia con el Lord del Oeste

_Rated K+ (por el lenguaje)_

* * *

 **Última luna de 1502. Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi  
Camino que lleva al Palacio del Oeste**

KAGOME

Hacemos la última parte del viaje en tortuoso silencio. La ventisca acompañada de aguanieve hiela los huesos y pega a la perfección con el humor de perros del que es víctima Inuyasha desde que decidí aceptar la invitación de Sesshōmaru. Ya hacía días que no me hablaba y más o menos había superado el impacto de sus últimas palabras:

 _"¡Que te den por culo Kagome! Yo no pienso quedarme en el palacio de ese bastardo a protegerte de él. No seré testigo de tu muerte manos de Imbécil Sama. Allá tú."_

El daño que me producían solo se veía superado por la triste constatación de que muy pronto me quedaría sola en ese lugar que, todo yōkai con el que me haya cruzado describe como "un infierno en la tierra". Miroku y Sango se quedarían algunos días conmigo pero no tardarían en volver a partir en su búsqueda de Kohaku, y a Shippo decidí dejarlo en la aldea de Kaede para no exponerle a los peligros de ese palacio tan "terrible". Más vale prevenir.

Por insistencia de Kikyō ahora contaba con cuatro amigos que me acompañarían hasta las puertas del Palacio del Oeste pero después estaría sola y algo en mi interior me decía que no por poco tiempo.

No debo permitir despedirme de mi amigo de malas por lo que lo intento de nuevo.

— Vamos Inu, sabes que no me quedaba más remedio que aceptar. Sesshōmaru dejaba muy claro que vendrían a por mí si no iba por voluntad propia…

— Yo no habría permitido que te llevasen. — Gruñe Inuyasha con voz teñida por la rabia — Pero en el palacio y con todos sus hombres alrededor no puedo protegerte. Para eso mejor seguimos buscando al maldito Naraku, que disfrutar del espectáculo de tu humillación y muerte.

Hay que ver lo melodramático que resulta a veces. ¿Cómo explicarle que no deseo un guardaespaldas sino la compañía de un amigo? A pesar de todas las historias para no dormir que he oído al respecto de Sesshōmaru, le conozco en persona y no me da ningún miedo. Sé que me necesita y que en el fondo es un yōkai honorable, así que no creo que vaya a matarme. Pero Inuyasha no comprende por mucho que se lo explique, así que me rindo y me vuelvo a sumergir en el silencio.

La idea de volver a ver al Daiyōkai después de tanto tiempo provoca aleteos de mariposas en mi estómago. ¿Cuánto hace ya? ¿Un año? Tanto tiempo y ni un solo día sin pensar en él. El recuerdo de sus dorados ojos de gato me provoca escalofríos en la base de la columna. Por fin podré aclarar todas las dudas y preguntas que llevo tanto tiempo machacando.

 _"¿Por qué me observabas a escondidas?_

 _¿Por qué tu bestia trató de seducirme?_

 _¿Sabías lo que estaba haciendo Yako?_

 _¿Por qué dejaste de venir?"_

¿Sería realmente capaz de encararle y arrancarle una respuesta? Las mejillas me queman de vergüenza sólo de pensarlo…

En todas partes se comentaba que el Lord del Oeste, desde que declaró la guerra a los Ikkō-ikki, se ha vuelto un degenerado psicópata. Que en las batallas de las que forma parte nadie sale con vida. Que disfruta torturando a los prisioneros durante horas. Que viola a mujeres y niños por igual… Las leyendas urbanas acompañan todo conflicto armado, fomentadas incluso por la parte afectada que considera el miedo como una herramienta para bajar la moral enemiga. Sin duda se trataba de exageraciones de guerra. Sin embargo tengo un mal presentimiento que me carcome por dentro, como una china en el zapato.

Una ráfaga de viento me atraviesa helándome la sangre. La corta falda de mi uniforme no es la prenda más adecuada para un invierno como este, a pesar de las medias. Sango se percata de mi situación y me rodea con su brazo por los hombros. Sintiéndome algo mejor por el calor corporal y la muestra de cariño, continuo caminando hacia lo que será mi hogar durante las próximas semanas.

Una hora más tarde, la ventisca por fin nos permite ver el enorme portón de madera oscura del palacio. Me quedo alelada mirando los dos gigantescos Inu de expresión furiosa, tallados en relieve sobre sus hojas, mientras Miroku se dirige a la puertecilla adyacente para informar a la guardia de nuestra llegada. En seguida las pesadas puertas se abren con un crujido y detrás de ellas nos espera una especie de comité de bienvenida formado por yōkai de diferentes tipos y expresión solemne.

Abrazo con el corazón en un puño a Kikyō e Inuyasha, rogándoles que me escriban a menudo y que se cuiden el uno al otro. Tras verles darse la vuelta para partir suspiro y tratando de sacudirme la sensación de abandono, cruzo la enorme entrada.

Una vez dentro, la mano de Sango aprieta la mía para infundirme valor, o tal vez busca mi apoyo para infundirse valentía… Miroku entrega el rollo de pergamino al yōkai más anciano y se presenta.

— Soy el monje Miroku y ella es mi compañera Sango. La otra mujer es la miko Higurashi Kagome, la misma cuya presencia el Lord ha solicitado.

Algunos de los yōkai del comité se nos presentan también. Hay entre ellos un ministro de la guerra, otro de asuntos internos, un jefe de sanadores, un intendente de la corte y una líder religiosa. Esa yōkai me llama la atención desde el primer momento por el gran parecido que guarda con Sesshōmaru. En cuanto al propio Daiyōkai, no hay rastro de su persona. Me siento ligeramente decepcionada.

"Vamos estúpida, ¿de verdad pensabas que el gran Lord del Oeste en persona saldría a recibirte con semejante ventisca?"

Tras las presentaciones y formalismos se nos explica que el Señor del palacio nos recibirá en audiencia dentro de una hora y que debíamos acomodarnos en nuestros aposentos y vestirnos adecuadamente para la ocasión. El flemático yōkai que nos daba estas instrucciones me miraba directamente remarcando el "adecuadamente" con una mirada de reproche a mis piernas. Le fulminé con mi mejor expresión desdeñosa pensando en todo el estúpido protocolo que se me venía encima.

Después de eso los peces gordos abandonaron la plaza, dejando a los sirvientes la tarea de acompañarnos a nuestras habitaciones. La única que nos siguió con paso decidido fue esa extraña yōkai de pelo plateado. Tras pasar al interior nos vimos arrastrados por un laberinto de recargados y lujosos pasillos hasta que el criado en cabeza se paró en seco en un cruce y me indicó que le siguiera yo sola.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Y mis compañeros?

— Sus compañeros estarán alojados en un ala diferente a la suya, honorable miko. Ya que estarán poco tiempo se les ha preparado un cuarto de invitados. Usted en cambio tendrá una habitación permanente en el ala Norte, donde se aloja Lord Sesshōmaru en persona.

Las hermosas facciones de la líder religiosa se arrugaron en una mueca de desagrado al escuchar esa última declaración. Me pregunto si le caigo mal o algo parecido…

Me separo de mis compañeros y camino detrás del criado doblando esquinas y más pasillos hasta perder totalmente la orientación. La líder religiosa nos sigue como una sombra.

Al llegar a la puerta de mis habitaciones el criado se despide prometiendo venir a buscarme dentro de una hora. Me giro ligeramente hastiada hacia la líder religiosa que permanece clavada en el sitio.

 _"Vamos pesada, suelta lo que sea que quiero darme un baño…"_

— ¿Hay algo más que desee, señora? — Me obligo a sugerir amablemente. Ella suelta un desdeñoso bufido y me arrastra dentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Su cara está roja de furia y el tono de voz con el que me habla, destila veneno de cada sílaba.

— ¡Escúchame bien, humana inmunda…, no sé qué mosca le ha picado a mi hijo para ignorar mis consejos y traerte al palacio, pero no pienso permitir que un insecto como tú ponga en peligro la salud del Lord del Oeste en un momento tan delicado!

¡Oooye, para el carro! ¿He oído bien? ¿Ha dicho "mi hijo"? Ni siquiera sabía que Sesshōmaru tuviera una madre.

 _"Pues claro que la tiene, idiota. ¿Qué pensabas, que salió de un huevo?"._

Eso explica el parecido pero no el cabreo ni el rencor de la yōkai hacia mi persona.

— Señora, no sé qué esta insinuando pero en ningún caso es mi intención perjudicar a su hijo o a su Casa. He sido convocada como sanadora y sólo pretendo ayudar. — Me cuesta un considerable esfuerzo mantener un tono de voz calmado y la sonrisa en la cara mientras esa yōkai me fulmina con la mirada.

— Mi hijo ha sufrido lo imposible para llegar hasta aquí, el sello que se impuso es lo que le da su tremendo poder y tu presencia puede debilitarlo, incluso volverlo loco.

— No sé de qué manera podría yo hacer tal cosa. — ¿Para qué hubiera querido Sesshōmaru someterse a ningún sello si ya era terriblemente poderoso (el más poderoso que conocía) sin ayuda mágica? Algo me resultaba muy desagradable en esa mujer, desagradable y sospechoso.

— Para lograr completar el sello de poder, mi hijo tuvo que renunciar a buena parte de sus recuerdos, recuerdos de los que tú formas parte. Si te presentas ante él como una vieja conocida desestabilizaras el sello y los recuerdos pueden incluso volver loco a mi pobre cachorro. — Su tono de voz había virado paulatinamente del odio a la desesperación. Con las últimas palabras se permitió incluso una lágrima solitaria. Pero no me trago la sobreactuada preocupación de una madre que me pretende vender.

— ¿La bestia también me ha olvidado? — Pregunto incrédula, recordando la promesa de Yako.

— La bestia también te ha olvidado. — No soy una gran lectora de caras pero noto la señal de que miente descaradamente. Culmina la escena prácticamente sollozando. — Por favor humana, si tienes algo de decencia no le dirás a mi hijo que le conoces.

— Usted gana, madre de Sesshōmaru. No le diré a su hijo quién soy. No es algo necesario para cumplir con mi trabajo y no quiero perjudicar a nadie.

No me hace ni pizca de gracia pero acabaré cediendo, al menos de momento. No me gustaría que nada malo le pasara a Sesshōmaru y ya me ocuparía de recordarle quién soy en cuanto haya averiguado más sobre ese sello.

— Muchas gracias, honorable miko. Acabas de mejorar mi opinión sobre tu raza. — Maldita hipócrita…

Cuando por fin se va me desplomo en la cama enterrando la cara entre los cojines. Él me olvidó… Ahí estaba la respuesta a una de las preguntas que esperaba hacerle. Por eso no volvió a molestar a Inu por lo de la espada. Por eso no vino a rescatarme de Naraku. Por eso dejo de vigilarme desde las sombras. De repente tengo ganas de llorar.

 _"Vamos niña tonta…, no tienes tiempo para deprimirte…"_

Salto de la cama y corro a asearme. El cálido baño hace que me sienta un poquito mejor y al salir busco una vez más el yōki de Sesshōmaru por los alrededores. Nada, no está cerca o se ocultando muy bien. Antes no era capaz de eludir mi escaneo, ¿estaré perdiendo facultades?

Mi uniforme huele a perro mojado y el de recambio que llevo en la mochila es de verano. Lanzo una mirada al armario y suspiro resignada.

 _"Bueno, pongámonos el traje de payaso, total en un circo no llamaremos mucho la atención…"_

Me cuesta bastante ponerme el llamativo kimono de seda que se resbala como un pez mojado sobre mi piel. No dejo de maldecir mientras busco infructuosamente el _naga juban_. Con el blanco kimono interior me sería más fácil que esa suave seda se quedara en su sitio y no asomaría parte de mis pechos por el escote. Al final desisto y trato de atarme el _obi_ yo sola. Cualquiera que haya intentado ponerse un kimono alguna vez en su vida, sabe que es prácticamente imposible anudar el lazo del _obi_ por detrás, sin la ayuda de otra persona. Tras cinco intentonas fallidas me lo termino por atar delante* y rezo porque las costumbres yōkai al respecto difieran de las de los humanos.

Ya no me queda tiempo para más acicalamientos. Los golpes en la puerta anuncian la llegada del criado. Me recojo con rapidez el pelo en un irregular moño con montones de mechones que escapan al control de las horquillas. Me pongo un toque de brillo de labios y salgo decidida al pasillo.

— Esta preciosa, Kagome Sama. — La voz de conquistador de Miroku me saluda en la puerta. La presencia de mis amigos mejora inmediatamente mi malhumor.

— Sango Chan también luce increíble. ¿Verdad, Miroku San?

El monje se pone colorado y lanza una mirada tímida hacia su compañera, que también se sonroja al instante.

Echamos a andar por el brillante y lujoso laberinto una vez más. Me pregunto cómo harán los criados para aprenderse semejante galimatías. No necesitan un calabozo, basta con dejar al prisionero sólo por estos pasillos para que no pueda volver a salir jamás.

El criado explica que la sala de audiencias está en fondo del ala sur y que tardaremos unos minutos en llegar. Mis pies protestan a causa de las incómodas _geta_ , lacadas en negro y con plataforma de 8 centímetros, que llevo con los pies descalzos*. Al adentrarnos en el ala sur sigo sin notar la presencia de Sesshōmaru, sin duda he perdido facultades en ese campo.

Llegamos finalmente a una puerta de dos hojas, bellamente pintada que se abre al anuncio de nuestra llegada. El criado nos recuerda una vez más el maldito protocolo: no mirarle a la cara salvo que nos lo permita, no hablar salvo que nos pregunte…

La sala de audiencias es de techos muy altos y proporciones descomunales. Aún debemos recorrer unos cien metros para inclinarnos a los pies de la tribuna donde se encuentra el trono del Lord del Oeste.  
Con la cercanía percibo débilmente mi reiki en su brazo y eso me calma hasta cierto punto. Toda esa pompa me había hecho olvidar que ese de ahí era Sesshōmaru. Yo sabría manejarle y el maldito protocolo no iba a ponerme freno.

Levante la cabeza con confianza y clave mi mirada en esos hermosos ojos de gato con los que tantas veces había soñado. Su mirada era más fría de lo que recordaba y apuntaba a algún punto indefinido a través de los ventanales. El rostro era una perfecta máscara de indiferencia y aburrimiento.

— Buenas tardes Lord Sesshōmaru, soy Higurashi Kagome. Me presento ante usted respondiendo a su amable convocatoria y pongo mis habilidades a su disposición. Me acompaña el monje Miroku, del que usted ya sabe y mi leal compañera y amiga, Sango San.

La mi voz no suena tan firme como me gustaría. Al fin y al cabo la impresionante figura de Sesshōmaru llevaba meses ocupando papel protagonista en mis fantasías más húmedas. Ante la imagen real, las mariposas de mi estómago se levantaban en armas, proclamando la revolución. Por suerte el temblor de rodillas se disimulaba por la postura inclinada en señal de respeto. Era la única norma de protocolo que no tenía intención de saltarme.

Al escucharme hablar Sesshōmaru gira la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzan por fin.

Lo siguiente lo recuerdo como un cataclismo. Como si la tierra se abriese para ahogarme en lava o una gigantesca ola golpease mi cabeza con una fuerza brutal e imprevista.  
La enorme y poderosa onda de un yōki tan oscuro que casi parecía negro escapaba al control de Sesshōmaru y nos aplastaba a todos contra el suelo. Justo antes de caer me da tiempo a vislumbrar como la máscara de indiferencia del Lord del Oeste caía por un momento, mostrando una expresión de sorpresa que pasa a confusión y termina en furia.

— Ya veo que eres una desvergonzada, miko. ¿Cómo osas dirigirte a Este Sesshōmaru, sin haber sido preguntada?

 _"Menudo imbécil"_ pienso sin poder evitarlo mientras libero todo mi reiki y trato de sincronizarme como antaño, con ese monstruoso yōki. _"Vamos Kagome… Es la energía demoníaca de Sesshōmaru… Por muy cambiada y poderosa que sea, es la misma energía. Concéntrate y hazla girar."_

Sesshōmaru espera una respuesta mientras se recoloca la máscara de Señor de los Hielos. Poco a poco me logro incorporar mientras la rosada energía que desprendo va girando alrededor del oscuro yōki, modelándolo con suavidad en una espiral infinita. Tardo algunos minutos y gotas de sudor me acaban resbalando por la cara pero le doy al Daiyōkai su respuesta.

— Ya veo… Eres poderosa, miko.

Al notar esa pequeñísima nota de admiración en la voz de Sesshōmaru, siento que floto de felicidad. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de gato de mis fantasías, le regalo al Lord mi mejor sonrisa.

* * *

 _ ***** Los pies descalzos, las altas geta y sobre todo, el kimono con el obi anudado por delante hacen que el aspecto de Kagome recuerde al de una Oiran (cortesana) o una prostituta. Era típico que ellas se anudaran el obi por delante debido a la gran cantidad de veces que se desnudaban a lo largo de la noche. De ahí el comentario de Kagome respecto a las **costumbres**. _

* * *

_Aprovecho como siempre la cursiva para agradecer a dos nuevos guests, micam y alexandra, los lindos comentarios que me dejaban hace unas pocas horas._

 _Respondiendo a tu pregunta micam: el tiempo que llevan sin verse es diferente para cada uno. Si hablamos de Kagome, desde que vió por última vez a Sesshōmaru ha pasado 1 año y 4 meses (desde la pelea con Inuyasha para probar a Tokijin). Con la forma de Yako le vió por última vez hace 1 año y 2 meses. En cuanto a él, la espió por última vez hace 1 año y 2 meses (justo antes de ir a casa de su madre)._

* * *

 _Bueno, éste me ha salido sorprendentemente fácil. Ya lo tenía tan manoseado por mi mente que lo he vomitado de un tirón, XD. Como sé que lo esperáis impacientes desde hace tiempo no os haré sufrir más. Por fin llega el reencuentro._


	24. 23 SESSHŌMARU: Juegos peligrosos

_Esto va a ir muy rápido, como una partida de tenis. Los capítulos de Sessh y Kagome se enlazaran formando una cadena con repetición de algunos momentos desde diferentes puntos de vista. Y el rated no bajara de M. XD_

 _Rated M (todavía muy suave pero con tendencia a la alza)_

* * *

 **Última luna de 1502. Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi  
Aposentos del Señor del Palacio del Oeste**

SESSHŌMARU

Estoy en la habitación que utilizo como oficina, escuchando un aburrido reporte sobre suministros de boca de un más aburrido aún sirviente, cuando me llega el olor. Es sutil aún pero se va acercando. Tan agradable a mis sentidos que me hace perder el hilo de las interminables quejas del viejo contable. Unos golpes a la puerta me sacan de la inopia.

— Mi Señor, sus invitados humanos han llegado.

Ya era hora, llevaba más de una semana esperando y estaba más que harto. El _tengu_ que mandé para espiar a la miko y que había seguido sus pasos durante meses, volvió hace dos semanas para contarme en qué circunstancias la humana aceptó mi oferta. Desde entonces su paradero escapaba a mi control y eso me ponía nervioso.

Tras un barrido noto el reiki de la miko, dos humanos, una cosa extraña que huele a cementerio y que también desprendía reiki a su alrededor y el apestoso yōki de Inuyasha. Mi expresión de fastidio provoca un patético tembleque en el viejo contable que ya ha dejado de escupir números incoherentes. Pero por suerte la cosa que huele a muerto y el chucho sarnoso no pasan de la puerta.

Una vez sólo, me dedico a disfrutar del olor, tratando de identificar sus componentes. La persona o cosa que lo desprende ha entrado al palacio y se va acercando a mí lentamente. Ya puedo diferenciar claramente el jazmín y el olor a lluvia, el tercer componente es todavía un misterio.

La miko está muy cerca, en los aposentos de al lado y mi insoportable madre se ha retirado por fin. Sigo sin entender por qué sigue aquí molestándome. Nunca había durado tanto tiempo en palacio. No desde que murió padre.

Escucho el agua de la tina agitarse, ruidos de cajones, a la miko jurar como un soldado, y decido ignorar los sonidos para tratar de descubrir el tercer factor de la fragancia que me tiene embriagado. ¿Qué será? ¿Y por qué demonios me resulta tan familiar? Vi a la miko de lejos en una de mis campañas, cuando trataba de descubrir la veracidad de los rumores sobre ella, y estoy convencido de que no la había visto en mi vida. Por lo que ese olor tan familiar no debía de ser el suyo. ¿Será algún objeto que porta?

El tiempo se me ha pasado volando. No vale la pena romperse el coco con algo que no tardaré en averiguar. Me levanto y encamino a la sala de audiencias, simplemente disfrutando de la fragancia que todavía impregna los pasillos.

Tras unos pocos minutos de espera noto a los humanos venir hacia la sala también. La fuente de ese olor viaja junto a ellos. Necesito averiguar de dónde sale cuanto antes, ya no solo me parece agradable sino que está empezando a provocarme reacciones físicas inesperadas. Al entrar los humanos busco la fuente con desesperación. No hay duda, el olor viene de la miko. ¿Por qué mi nariz la recuerda tan bien* si no la he visto antes? Cruzo las piernas para disimular los efectos de la fragancia en mi entrepierna y miro por el ventanal, fingiendo ignorarles.

Es divertido eso de que no puedan dirigirme la palabra y normalmente disfruto regalando unos minutos de silenciosa tensión a todos mis invitados. Pero una voz melodiosa y algo insegura rompe el silencio junto con el protocolo.

— Buenas tardes Lord Sesshōmaru, soy Higurashi Kagome. Me presento ante usted respondiendo a su amable convocatoria y pongo mis habilidades a su disposición. Me acompaña el monje Miroku, del que usted ya sabe y mi leal compañera y amiga, Sango.

"¡Maldita humana maleducada! ¿Cómo se atreve?"

Me giro dispuesto a fulminarla con la mirada pero al ver esos ojos, del profundo color de la madera lacada, la necesaria concentración que me exige la contención de mi yōki se va al traste con un escalofrío. Pierdo el control de mi aura y con él, la paciencia del educado anfitrión. Le recrimino la desfachatez con un grito y la reto a una demostración de fuerza. Si tiene la boca tan grande como para faltarme al respeto tendrá que respaldarla con un poder equivalente a su atrevimiento.

Espero pacientemente su fracaso y humillación cuando su energía rosada y pura empieza a danzar embrujando mi oscuro yōki y haciéndome cosquillas en la piel. Mi brazo izquierdo se tensa y se extiende en contra de mi voluntad, tratando de capturar la rosada luz que gira en círculos cada vez más rápidos. Entonces descubro el tercer elemento de la fragancia. Es el olor de esa energía rosada que se funde en espirales infinitas de morado oscuro y rosa pálido, en perfecta sincronía. Después descubro que yo ya lo sabía, simplemente se me había olvidado…

"Muy bien mujer, me has impresionado. Pocos lo consiguen y desde luego entre ellos no hay ningún patético humano. Mereces que te deje servirme."

…

Los días pasan y soy cada vez más prisionero de mis sentidos. Ese olor me tiene constantemente preso ente dos estados igual de insoportables: la embriaguez y la calentura. Paso del primero al segundo en cuanto sobrepaso la barrera invisible de 3 metros que me separa de la miko, por lo que trato de mantenerme alejado, en la medida de lo posible y controlar su labor al mismo tiempo. Ella recoloca los enfermos y los atiende en solitario. Asegura que ningún yōkai puede ayudar por el riesgo de contagio.

Yo estoy embriagado y la dejo hacer su voluntad. Siempre que me paso con el sake mis acompañantes aseguran que soy del tipo de borracho irascible y gruñón, por lo que mi malhumor es constante y explosivo.

Ahora trato de calmar mis malos humos para entender la magnitud de la propuesta que me trae el monje. La idea de aliarme con humanos me provoca arcadas, el olor del monje me provoca arcadas, la presencia de la arpía que se hace llamar mi madre, me provoca arcadas…Por suerte la cacareante voz de ésta última irrumpe en mis oídos y evita que acabe vomitando todo el contenido de mis tripas.

— Hijo mío, expulsa a este ser inferior inmediatamente. No necesitas de ninguna alianza. Tu victoria sobre esos insectos es algo inevitable.

Cruzo al momento su cara con mi látigo dejando un corte rojo y sangrante en la diagonal de su rostro.

— ¡FUERA! — Mi grito la pone a la fuga y el humano empieza a darse la vuelta para abandonar mi oficina también. — TÚ NO. — Doy una bocanada de aire para recomponerme, contando mentalmente hasta 33. — Empieza por el principio, monje. Y se breve esta vez.

— Como le decía, Sesshōmaru Sama, las tres Órdenes del Oeste siempre han estado enfrentadas a la Jōdo Shinshu, por motivos más políticos que religiosos. Si sumamos ese factor a la creciente influencia que tienen los Ikkō-ikki en la corte del Shogunato, estas Órdenes están más que dispuestas a buscar nuevas alianzas.

— Ya claro, y el que vaya a prender fuego a sus templos en cuanto se me acaben los del Este no tiene nada que ver... — Soy un cínico, ¿y qué?

— Cierto que el miedo a Su Señoría es un factor no menos importante, pero si estos humanos y sagrados se ponen de su parte, todo Japón será testigo de la falsedad de los argumentos contra los yōkai que difunden los de la Jōdo Shinshu. Eso cortará de raíz el odio creciente entre la población contra su raza y la protegerá contra futuras conspiraciones. Bien sabe que su número está muy mermado a causa de la plaga y que necesitan tiempo para reproducirse y recuperarse. No puede conseguir tan positivos efectos si las tres órdenes no le declaran su fidelidad, y no se puede conseguir fidelidad de un muerto, ¿verdad?

Con una punzada de culpabilidad recuerdo el feo rostro de Jaken. Su mirada aduladora cuando lo atravesé con _Tokijin._ Me fue fiel hasta la muerte pero ya no dispongo más de esa lealtad incondicional.

El argumento del monje tiene mucha lógica y a pesar de que no suelo permitir que un humano me hable de esa forma, el llevar la contraria a mi madre me había puesto en la extraña circunstancia de perdonar su ofensa.

— Muy bien. Diga a sus decrépitos sacerdotes que estoy dispuesto a reunirme con ellos para negociar. Que vengan a palacio tras los festejos de fin del ciclo lunar y escucharé sus propuestas.

El monje se inclina con un "no os arrepentiréis, Su Excelencia" y abandona la oficina. Espero que al lograr lo que venía a buscar decida largarse de una puta vez, y que la exterminadora de cara estreñida se vaya con él. La constante presencia de esos dos, alrededor de la miko la distraían de sus deberes con los enfermos. Ella debe quedarse sola, sin carabinas ni protectores… Sola para mí…

Un momento, ¿qué es lo que acabo de desear?

El incremento de la abrumadora fragancia y la erección que trae consigo me indican que la humana acaba de sobrepasar la barrera de los tres metros. La escucho golpear con los nudillos a mi puerta.

— Adelante. ¿Qué quieres miko? — Mi voz suena tan grave que apenas la reconozco.

Ella tiene pinta de estar muy cansada, con unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos. Todo su cuerpo esta empapado de sudor y lleva esa ridícula ropa suya tan escasa, pegada a sus contornos a causa de la humedad. La visión de sus pezones a través de la mojada y casi transparente tela hace que la sangre de mi cabeza circule a triple velocidad y mis oídos estallen por la presión. Me está hablando pero soy incapaz de escuchar nada por encima del ensordecedor sonido de mis propios latidos.

Cuando termina de hablar pone cara de esperar una respuesta y al no obtenerla al cabo de un par de minutos agita la mano delante de mis ojos tratando de sacarme del trance.

— …omaru Sama?, ¿está escuchándome? - He recuperado el oído pero sigo sin tener ni idea de lo que me ha preguntado. Pero lleva esas ropas ridículas y me agarro a ellas como solución para disimular mi falta de atención. La trato de dominar con una de mis miradas especiales.

— Acércate, miko…

Ella se levanta confiada y se coloca a mi lado, detrás del escritorio. Es como un cachorro que avanza y se mete alegremente en las fauces de un caimán, sin dejar de menear la cola.

Mi mano izquierda es atraída por ella como un imán. La planto sobre la parte de atrás de su muslo subiéndola con lentitud hasta acabar con mis garras rodeando la curva de su perfecto trasero. Ella pega un respingo erizándose como un gatito asustado y me cruza la cara con una sonora bofetada. La sensación de escozor en la mejilla aumenta mi erección hasta llamar la atención de la humana. Ella aparta la mirada colorada como un tomate mientras yo pongo mi mejor careta de furia.

— ¡Qué te he dicho sobre pasearte por mi palacio con esas ropas indecentes! ¡Qué esto te sirva de lección! Si sigues sin escuchar, la próxima vez puede que termines siendo violada.

— ¿Por quién? — Pregunta ella irónica recuperando la vena desvergonzada.

Cierto, ¿por quién? Ningún yōkai con un mínimo sentido de supervivencia se atrevería a ponerle la mano encima. Eso solo me deja a mí como posible candidato a violador.

— ¡Por quien sea! — Vuelvo a gritar sintiéndome el perdedor de la discusión. — Ya basta de trabajo por hoy. Vete a cambiarte y a descansar.

Ella me saca la lengua con un gesto infantil y se larga dando un portazo. Con un suspiro de alivio procedo a masturbarme por tercera vez ese día, mientras que en mi tacto aún conserve el recuerdo de su suave piel.

* * *

 _*El sentido del olfato es uno de los sentidos con más memoria a largo plazo. Por ello es que determinados olores nos evocan recuerdos y también es por eso que Irazue no ha conseguido borrar ese recuerdo olfativo de Kagome._

* * *

 _***Hola de nuevo KnL. Gracias por comentar. Pues sí, después del atasco del cap. 21 estoy que echo humo. El 22 lo subí a las pocas horas y este nuevo ha salido rapidito también. Fíjate que he mirado de refilón los reviews mientras estaba dándole un último repaso antes de publicar. 10 min + tarde y no te habría podido contestar. Gracias de nuevo por los halagos. Ten en cuenta que he mejorado gracias a todos vosotros, que me ayudáis con con vuestras críticas constructivas y me hacéis ver donde están mis fallos. Espero estar a la altura de vuestras espectativas. Y pasando a los detalles: 1La madre de Sesshōmaru no es consciente del peligro que corre su hijo, es más ella también tiene la bestia sellada (lo que te hace preguntarte si no sera así por eso) y esta podrida por dentro. Por lo que las salidas de su hijo le parecen de lo más normales. 2. Kagome flaquea y Sesshōmaru está perdido asi que "Kagome, Faito" y 3. Yo para el celular me he bajado la app oficial de la página de la play store y va como la seda, para leer y comentar es genial, te logeas con tu perfil, te permite descargar para leer sin conexión e incluso hay una manera de mandar privados pero sólo a otros usuarios de la app.***_


	25. 24 KAGOME: Alaridos en la oscuridad

_¿Os acordáis cuando os dije que el Sessho 2.0 estaba en fase Beta y que no veríais la magnitud del daño hasta que volviera a palacio? Pues lo de antes han sido unas ligeras pinceladas de lo que esta por venir. Con este capítulo se verá retratado el Sesshōmaru 2.0 en su modo alfa y en todo su esplendor. Sigue siendo el punto de vista de ella pero es bastante explícito y detallado. La partida para Kagome pasa a "modo dios" (dificultad extrema) y en el capítulo pareja de éste veremos a 2.0 autoretratado. Pero sera "próximamente".  
_

* * *

 _Rated MA_

* * *

 **Dos semanas más tarde.**  
 **Palacio del Oeste.**

KAGOME

Tras ese surrealista reencuentro pase una noche agitada, a la que siguieron muchas más. La excitación que me provocaba ese monumental yōkai sólo era comparable a la incertidumbre que sentía a su lado. Trato de recordar si había tenido esa sensación de estar en la cuerda floja cuando ejercía de acosador en mis noches de hace más de un año, y descubro que en realidad era todo lo contrario. No conseguía dormirme hasta que su presencia me acunaba bajo la promesa de eterna protección. Ni en mi casa del año 2000 me había sentido nunca tan segura…

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora era al revés? Tenía la impresión de que su estado de ánimo podía saltar de la alegría desbordante a un odio feroz, pasando por todos los estados intermedios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En cuanto a mí, me contagiaba como una plaga particular. Quería llamar su atención pero cuando me miraba deseaba que me tragase la tierra. Quería que me tocase pero me daba auténtico pavor el que me acabara haciendo daño. No podía evitar provocarle - el cortarme o morderme la lengua estaba en contra de mis principios - pero sabía que igual que podía reírse un día, al día siguiente podría matarme por bocazas.

Los días se sucedían agotadores. En el palacio se alojaban más de 200 yōkai afectados en mayor o menor medida por la enfermedad. Habilité una zona de cuarentena, los dividí por estado de gravedad y prohibí el paso a cualquier yōkai sano a la zona cero.

"Habría hecho una excepción con la madre de Sesshōmaru pero ella no quiso pasarse." Pensaba con malicia.

Los sanadores y enfermeros yōkai eran aspirantes a futuros enfermos y no podía permitir que la plaga se extendiera por el palacio. Antes de mandarlos al carajo estudié con cuidado su yōki en busca de síntomas de envenenamiento y algunos se quedaron conmigo como pacientes. Pero desde la partida de Miroku y Sango no contaba con ningún ayudante y ya había sobrepasado varios límites de lo humanamente posible.

Al décimo día decidí que esto pasaba del castaño oscuro y acudí a Lord "Ruleta Rusa Sama" para pedirle que trajera algunos humanos que me asistieran como enfermeros. La horrible enfermedad en su última fase causaba abundantes sangrados y no podía tratar a nadie si me pasaba el día cambiando vendas y sábanas.

Llamé a su puerta y me dio paso. Tras atravesarla lo encontré en su estado de ánimo habitual: indefinido y volátil.

Me ocupé de resumir al máximo mis argumentos, sabiendo la poca paciencia que gasta con los ruegos de sus sirvientes y fui clara y directa.

No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que hice mal pero ese ser que me atravesaba con su mirada concentrada y afilada como un florete, no contestó absolutamente nada. Se quedó en silencio despellejándome con sus ojos de gato hasta que caí en la cuenta que realmente no me había oído. Su mente debía de estar en algún otro lugar, y esos ojos afilados debían de ser la versión inu de "mirada al vacío".

Agité la palma de la mano arriba y abajo delante de su cara, como la profe me hacía a mi cuando me pillaba distraída en clase y, sorprendentemente a los pocos segundos sus pupilas se dilataron y los ojos amarillos siguieron mis movimientos. ¡Ya era mío! Ahora le picaría un poco como castigo por no prestarme atención.

— Y bien, Lord Sesshōmaru Sama, ¿cuál es su respuesta?

Él enfoca los ojos en mí una vez más, sus pupilas verticales se estrechan y recuperan el frío brillo metálico.

— Acércate, miko… — La profundidad de la voz con la que me habla está dos tonos por debajo de lo habitual. Su textura ardiente y rota hace que se me corte la respiración. Y camino hechizada ignorando las atronadoras alarmas con las que mi mente trata de detener mis piernas. Al estar tan cerca nuestras auras se acarician y enredan. No logro despegar la mirada de los pozos de oro líquido y casi deseo que me toque… Casi.

Pero cuando realmente siento el roce de su cálida mano en el muslo, cuando con sus garras aprieta mi trasero, el pánico y la inseguridad vuelven cargando con mi orgullo a cuestas. Le doy lo que considero un bofetón indignado y espero resignada a la muerte, rezando porque sea rápida e indolora. Al no llegar el sueño eterno abro un ojo con precaución para después sumar a su compañero al estupor: mi ataque no sólo no le había enfadado sino que le puso todavía más cachondo. Definitivamente no había forma de prever sus reacciones. Al final no sé cómo se recompuso, tal vez volvió a cambiar de idea, pero me echó de ahí sin más contemplaciones.

La próxima vez, las peticiones se las haría por escrito.

…

Con el paso de los días me doy cuenta de que Sesshōmaru es igual de inestable con todo el mundo, la diferencia está en que la personalidad juguetona y la cachonda las guarda solo para mí. El resto de su abanico de peligrosos estados de ánimo, desde el cínico al sociópata, eran el día a día para los amedrentados yōkai del palacio. Allí todo el mundo tenía pavor a "Esquizofrénico Paranoide Sama" y yo en el fondo entendía por qué. Él procuraba no hacer gala de su sadismo en mi presencia, pero era obvio lo ocurrido por la noche cuando los criados secaban charcos de sangre del suelo por la mañana. Nadie le llevaba la contraria pero él mismo era constantemente contradictorio. Así que era imposible que pudieran seguirle la corriente y tarde o temprano alguien quedaba horriblemente mutilado o directamente muerto. Tras la carnicería, la cosa se calmaba por unos días, o por unas horas (según la cantidad de sangre) pero su sed y sadismo, o (mi escusa favorita) "su incapacidad para controlar sus impulsos", volvían a convertirle en una espada sin empuñadura. La cogieses como la cogieses siempre te acabaría cortando.

¿Y yo? ¿Estaba justificando los imperdonables actos de un psicópata? Lo cierto es que su modo de actuar no producía en mi el rechazo que debería. Yo pensaba que había algo enfermizo en todo este asunto. Algo artificial.

Si durante la vigilia "Trastorno Bipolar Sama" era el verdugo, cuando dormía se transformaba en la víctima, sufriendo terribles pesadillas. Dormía un día de cada tres o cuatro y cuando lo hacía, a las pocas horas se despertaba empapado de sudor, temblando y levantando al castillo entero con sus gritos. Entre nuestros aposentos sólo había una gruesa pared, pero su volumen y anchura no eran suficientes para ahogar los alaridos de un ser aterrorizado hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos.

La primera noche que lo escuché, pensé que el mundo se acababa. Me levanté de un salto y salí al pasillo para ver como un corrillo de criados y nobles hacían guardia alrededor de su puerta.

— ¿Es que nadie va a entrar a preguntar qué le ocurre? — Las caras de los guardianes se convulsionan de puro pánico.

— Es que…, verá Miko Sama… No podemos… El Señor ha asesinado a todo el que se ha atrevido a molestarle en momentos así.

— ¿Es que esto pasa a menudo?

— Pues…, lo cierto es que pasa siempre que el Señor duerme…

Normal que estuviera desquiciado. La privación de sueño es uno de los causantes de locura más comunes y no en vano es considerada como tortura por Amnistía Internacional. Con una mirada decidida dejo a la camarilla de cobardes retorciéndose las manos y entro en su cuarto.

Su rostro es un retrato de la palabra desesperación. Todo su hermoso cuerpo tiembla y el sudor empapa las sábanas enredadas en sus tobillos. Al darse cuenta de que no está solo me lanza su mirada más peligrosa, esa que promete una dolorosa muerte a quien la vislumbra, pero el patético estado que acabo de ver no se me quita de la cabeza y me acerco a él ignorando la alerta de "alta tensión". Él parece recordar quién soy y suaviza un poco el rechazo pasando de la barrera de hormigón a la valla metálica. Pero sigue insistiendo en que me marche.

— Sal de aquí ahora mismo, miko. Haz caso, mujer estúpida. No me mires, te mataré lo juro…

Me siento en el suelo a tres metros de la cama con la intención de convertirme en un nabo _Daikon (tipo de rábano gigante)_ y echar raíces en ese sitio. Él sigue mascullando maldiciones y amenazas de muerte pero no hace ningún amago por moverse de la cama. Al rato se cansa y nos observamos en silencio hasta que no aguanto más y acabo durmiéndome. A la mañana siguiente me despierto sola y con dolor de espalda por dormir en el suelo. Los criados me miran como si vieran un fantasma y me comunican que Sesshōmaru ha partido al frente y que no saben cuándo volverá.

Mi mente trata de conectar los pedazos de información a la desesperada.

No es que le conociera en profundidad con nuestros escasos encuentros en el pasado, pero los relatos que escuche sobre él de Myoga Jiji, me permiten asegurar que esa montaña rusa de emociones no ha sido siempre así. Yo le recuerdo impasible, contenido y estoico. Midiendo cada palabra y siempre con una máscara inexpresiva ocultando sus intenciones. La única explicación a sus problemas de control de la ira era el dichoso sello que mencionó su horrible madre.

"Aunque le dijera que nos conocimos hace más de 1 año, es poco probable que se volviese más loco de lo que ya estaba"

Con esa deprimente constatación decidí que ese yōkai estaba sufriendo. Eso le convertía en un paciente más a mi cargo y justificaba hasta cierto punto la benevolencia de mis juicios a sus acciones. No era él mismo y yo haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudarle a recuperar el equilibrio.

Haciendo de tripas corazón me dirigí a esa madre tan poco maternal que me vigilaba como un halcón y traté de sonsacarle algo más de información.

No soltó ni prenda, incluso ante la amenaza de decir a su hijo que ya nos conocíamos, simplemente dijo:

— Haz lo que quieras. Si quieres que mi hijo quede impedido y roto, díselo.

¡Maldita arpía! Ella no tenía conciencia pero sabía que yo sí y contaba con ello.

Sin más pistas decidí evaluar al enfermo directamente, pero para ello el enfermo tendría que volver. Ya faltaban sólo cinco días para las festividades del cambio de ciclo. Numerosos nobles yōkai estaban llegando ya a palacio para los festejos que acompañarían el paso del gallo al perro…; pero el perro dueño del palacio seguía sin volver.

Esta noche volví a escuchar gritos al otro lado de la pared. Me levanté de un salto con la intención de analizar el estado de mi recién recuperado paciente cuando descubrí que se trataba de gritos de mujer.

Algo se rompió en mi interior.

Fue tal la furia que me embriagó que salí a los jardines y corrí hasta quedarme sin aliento. Al borde del estanque de carpas estaba la pequeña y acogedora casita del té*. Me apropié de ese espacio abandonado y lo convertí en mi dormitorio.

Al día siguiente observé como los criados salían de las habitaciones del Señor cargando numerosos cubos y sacos. Una sabana roja por la sangre, que asomaba de uno de ellos era pista suficiente para que supiera el desenlace de la noche de pasión de Lord Sesshōmaru. Por primera vez no sentí lástima ni pronuncié un rezo por el alma de su pobre víctima. Incluso me sentí ligeramente aliviada porque esa mujer hubiera abandonado este mundo. Me estaba volviendo tan depravada como él.

Le di esquinazo durante todo el día y por la noche volví a la caseta del té. No quería estar cerca de ese monstruo traidor.

Repetí el esquema al día siguiente pero empezaba a temer que me convocase en cualquier momento a su presencia. Por la noche me encontraba tiritando en la caseta cuando volví a escuchar los gritos. Eran sin duda los de Sesshōmaru y estaban cerca, muy cerca. Bajo la luz de la luna seguí el lastimero sonido que había bajado en volumen pero aumentado en intensidad, hasta encontrar al Daiyōkai al lado del arroyo, justo en la base del puentecillo de madera. Gemía y sollozaba, su cuerpo convulsionaba y su piel brillaba empapada en sudor a pesar de las temperaturas bajo cero. Pero estaba dormido, profundamente. Quizá despertara en cualquier momento gritando de pavor, pero de momento seguía atrapado en su pesadilla.

Noto cómo una caliente lágrima se escapa y baja rodando por mi mejilla. Me resulta tan abrumadoramente triste que un animal hermoso, poderoso y noble como el que tenía delante fuera degradado a vivir prisionero de sus impulsos. Sin un momento de paz.

Ya no queda rastro del enfado y rencor que, hace minutos Sesshōmaru evocaba en mí. Me siento a su lado y con cuidado de no despertarle, coloco su cabeza en mi regazo. Tal es el calor que desprende que no me afectan ni la escarcha ni la húmeda tierra bajo mis rodillas.

Paso mi mano por su plateado cabello con inmensa ternura tratando de hacerle llegar mi energía a través de las puntas de los dedos.

— ¡No te vayas! — La petición inútil, dentro de su pesadilla le hace convulsionar. Como una estúpida me agencio la petición tanto tiempo infructuosa y la hago mía.

— No me iré, Sesshōmaru. Jamás me iré.

Su cara parece relajarse momentáneamente ante mi respuesta pero su cuerpo sigue temblando. Entonces, al igual que esa primera noche a la sombra del Goshinboku, entono la única canción de cuna que me sé.

Y una vez más la _Nana de_ _Takeda_ obra su milagro y el yōkai se acaba relajando poco a poco. Al acabar de cantar ya no tiembla y ha atrapado una de mis manos entre las suyas, apretándola con fuerza.

Está sonriendo...

Por los dioses, es la sonrisa más dulce que he visto jamás. Y creo que soy el único ser de este mundo que ha llegado a verla.

* * *

 _*Para los que no estén muy familiarizados con ciertos aspectos de la cultura japonesa, lo de la "casita de té" es posible que les evoque escenas victorianas de niñas con vestidos de ganchillo obsequiando a sus muñecas con diminutas tacitas.  
Nada más lejos del profundo simbolismo que rodea tales construcciones. Paso a describirlas con detalle ya que es una ubicación que aparecerá recurrentemente como lugar de refugio e intimidad frente a lo pomposo y estresante del Palacio. _  
_**\- Chashitsu:** lit. "habitación de té": destinada para la práctica del **sadō** (Ceremonia del Té) está situada en el exterior. Los invitados esperan en el jardín y caminan a través de un sendero llamado **roji** , que ha sido rociado con agua. Esto significa la limpieza de todos los embrollos mentales. Es una pequeña cabaña construida con materiales naturales, tiene una entrada a través de la cual los invitados entran de rodillas, lo que significa que cualquier tipo de arrogancia es dejada fuera. Se acercan al **tokonoma** , una alcoba con un rollo suspendido en la pared. Hay dos tipos de rollos: de caligrafía o de pintura. El rollo representa el espíritu de su creador, también se elige en función de la persona invitada, y ésta se inclina ante él. Además hay un adorno de flores siempre naturales que tiene relación con la estación del año, y se llama **chabana**._ _El anfitrión alimenta el fogón, cuyos cinco elementos representan el mundo material del taoísmo: el metal de la tetera, la madera del carbón, la tierra de la cerámica, el fuego y el agua._


	26. 25 SESSHŌMARU: Los ojos de Midori

_Me preocupa estar haciendo demasiado emocional a Sesshōmaru. ¡Con lo poco que me gustan los Ooc! Pero el cambio se debe a la trama, no a mis caprichos. Asi que ya me diréis si es coherente o me he pasado tres pueblos._ _Sin más os dejo en las garras de Sessho._

* * *

 _Rated MA_

* * *

 **Cinco días antes del cambio de ciclo  
Campamento del escuadrón I del Ejército de la Luna. Afueras de Takayama, prefectura de Hida**

 **SESSHŌMARU**

— ¿Algún prisionero con vida? — El joven teniente calla y noto cómo se estremece.

— N…no Señor. T..todos han… m…uerto.

No soporto los cobardes. ¿Debería este utilizar a este muchacho de juguete, en vez de prisioneros enemigos? Pero me lo acabo pensando mejor y decido que no ando sobrado de guerreros para sacrificar uno tan sólo por un capricho. Además en batalla no se mostraba tan acobardado. La culpa es mía, me relajo demasiado cuando peleo y en el frente nunca me preocupo de replegar mi yōki. Lo que a menudo se traduce en huidas en estampida y escenas de caza. Sonrío de medio lado recordando lo mucho que disfruté la de ayer. Todavía tengo restos de sangre entre las uñas o detrás de las orejas, a pesar de haberme lavado a conciencia.  
Mi sonrisa acaba de paralizar al teniente y con un bufido decido alejarme antes de que le dé un soponcio.

" _Mattaku tsumaran!*_ Parece que por aquí está todo el pescado vendido"

¿Debería hacer una visita a los demás escuadrones?

 _"Yappari, muda da!" *  
_

Conozco los informes de inteligencia demasiado bien como para hacerme ilusiones. Ningún objetivo enemigo a la vista. Por poco que me apetezca tendré que volver.

¿O sí que me apetece? ¡Nah! Ni de coña.

No es que haya dejado de excitarme el recuerdo de la maldita humana. Más bien al contrario. Pero en el campo de batalla podía ahogar ese deseo en sangre. En palacio todo es demasiado complicado, con ella desprendiendo su atrayente olor y mi madre vigilando cada uno de mis pasos.

No podía matar a miembros de mi manada sin lidiar con el sentimiento de culpabilidad subsiguiente.

No podía permitirme poseer a esa humana tan necesaria para la supervivencia de mi raza. Porque sabía perfectamente dónde me llevan las noches de sexo. Hacía mucho que no me apareo sin terminar rodeado por cuerpos desmembrados, miembros arrancados de cuajo y sangre hasta debajo de los párpados.

Si no me diera tanto asco, me iría a disfrutar de una prostituta humana. Por el precio adecuado a nadie le importará cómo termina la noche, pero no puedo. Mi adorada madre, esa zorra de los infiernos, tiene la culpa. La sola idea me provoca arcadas y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué la miko humana no me causa ese mismo efecto.

Al final, después de remolonear entre cadáveres durante todo el día, resignado parto hacia el palacio envuelto en una bola de luz.

Cuando llego son más de las tres y todos duermen. Las putas del harem también, pero eso no me frena. Agarro a la más cercana y la arrastro a mis habitaciones. Es casi una niña y está llorando. Por un momento me planteo si estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Quizá la excitación de la batalla y el olor de la miko que se cuela por las ventanas sea suficiente esta vez. Al fin y al cabo estoy empalmado casi siempre que la humana está cerca. Con un poco de suerte podría controlarme y no desgarrar a esa niña para conseguir un orgasmo. ¿Cuántas veces me he masturbado sin ningún problema? Y antes de esa miko, solo conseguía excitarme provocando dolor.

Extrañamente ilusionado con la idea, me propongo tratar con gentileza a la niña. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que haya recuperado el control y en un futuro podría incluso intentarlo con ella…

La sola idea de aparearme con la miko me provoca una dolorosa erección.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto a la llorosa concubina mientras acaricio con suavidad los pequeños y redondos pechos.

— Midori, mi Amo. — Ella está algo descolocada por las muestras de afecto por lo que le susurro al oído con suavidad buscando calmarla.

— Tranquila Midori, no voy a hacerte daño. — Bajo mis caricias se acaba relajando y al poco rato está gimiendo de placer. Debido al tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que me apareé normalmente, se me había olvidado que puedo excitar tanto a las hembras. Igual que con la espada, es todo cuestión de técnica y yo soy muy bueno en esto. Al penetrarla está tan húmeda y caliente que ni siquiera el gran tamaño de mi polla es capaz de frenar su placer. Yo mantengo los ojos apretados soñando con que me tiro a la miko. Los gritos de Midori suben de tono pero estoy tan concentrado en la fragancia de la humana que acabo creyendo que es su voz la que gime. La concubina debe de estar teniendo el orgasmo de su vida, a juzgar por el volumen de sus gritos, y yo… estoy a punto de…

Entonces todo se va a la mierda.

Abro los ojos como platos y la espalda se me empapa de sudores fríos. La pared a mi derecha es atravesada por el rosado aura de la miko, ahora teñida de un sangriento púrpura. Nos embiste como la ola de un tsunami con una potencia muy parecida a la de mi yōki. Tras la embestida se retira de nuevo como la marea, buscando a su dueña y la mía. El olor a jazmín y lluvia se contamina de ese reiki furioso, volviéndose tan amargo que se pega a la base de mi garganta haciéndome toser. Al notar como la humana se aleja hacia el jardín mi erección se esfuma, pierdo toda la concentración y mi implacable yōki aplasta a la niña contra el colchón, impidiéndole respirar. Ella coloca sus manos en mi pecho y trata de empujarme desesperada. Su tacto sobre mi piel desata los tortuosos recuerdos que todo roce de una hembra me provoca. Estoy inmovilizado con cadenas, impotente y decenas de manos blancas frías y húmedas, de largas garras me acarician y arañan. Me masturban, se introducen por mi boca y ano, me aprietan la garganta hasta que no puedo respirar…

— ¡No me toques, maldita zorra! — Grito desesperado mientras la agarro por debajo de los codos y aprieto con fuerza hasta que escucho cómo se le astillan el radio y el húmero de ambos brazos. El grito de dolor de Midori me vuelve a poner a tono.

Es inútil. No seré capaz de obtener placer de otro modo diferente al habitual. Soy un caso perdido, jamás podré hacer nada con la humana. Siendo la miko mucho más frágil que cualquier hembra youkai, no podría obtener de ella ni siquiera el degenerado placer de la tortura. Me resigno y me dejo llevar, clavando los colmillos y las garras al blanco torso.

Por la mañana la cama es un desastre, la sangre me cubre por completo y los ojos sin vida de Midori me miran con reproche.

— Lo siento niña… Y eso que prometí no hacerte daño… — Sin duda soy un monstruo, que ni siquiera puede cumplir con su palabra. Un monstruo sin honor.

Me gustaría tener a la bestia para culpar, pero aunque Yako se presente a las batallas, nunca participa en la cópula. Permanece detrás del muro de piedra, sin mostrar interés por nada. Esa actitud acabara rompiendo la línea sucesoria de los Taishō cuando muera, ya que ningún Inugami puede ser engendrado sólo con mi semilla.

Después de llamar a los sirvientes para que limpien el cuarto, me encierro en mi despacho y me hundo en mi propia miseria. Ella seguro que ya estará de camino a la aldea de la vieja sacerdotisa… ¿Y si voy a buscarla? Antes de salir corriendo en pos de la miko, por precaución hago un barrido por el territorio del palacio. Para mi mayor estupor, la descubro en la zona de cuarentena, esforzándose en servirme.

¿Por qué diablos sigue aquí? Está claro que anoche la decepcione y provoqué que se enfureciera. Ella no es una cobarde y si tuviera dignidad ya se habría marchado.

Me acerco a la terraza cuyos ventanales muestran el interior de la sala de cuarentena. Ella está en el centro de un círculo de unos cincuenta youkai enfermos, pero las hileras de futones de los incapaces de levantarse hablan de más de 200 pacientes. Brilla como una antorcha de pálido rosado y cientos de finísimos hilos de luz son enviados a cada enfermo y controlados por ella como marionetas. Esos hilos desenredaban el yōki envenenado y molécula a molécula lo purificaban. Es una visión hipnótica del control llevado al límite. Todo el control que yo no poseía. Entonces caigo... La verdad que acabo de descubrir me provoca una carcajada nerviosa y hundo el rostro entre las manos.

"Ella no está aquí por ti. Está ayudando a los enfermos. Está aquí por sus pacientes y no los abandonará hasta haberlos curado"

En ese momento deseo sinceramente contagiarme yo también. Incluso juego con la idea de atravesar la zona de cuarentena y morder a cualquier enfermo. Así la miko estará también aquí por mí.

…

Tras otra noche en vela el nuevo día vuelve a mostrarse implacable. Necesitaré dormir en algún momento pero la idea me provoca arcadas. He pasado la noche en los jardines, encaramado al tejado de la caseta del té y oculto por las peladas ramas del _sakura._ Me tumbo bocabajo y con movimientos de felino aparto una de las tablillas del techo para mirar en el interior. Tras horas de guardia, observando su rostro dormido, tengo una incontenible sensación de _deja vu_. ¿He hecho algo parecido en el pasado? No consigo recordar...

Al notar que se despierta me retiro a la terraza de mi oficina y permanezco allí con la mente en blanco hasta que el sol se encuentra en lo más alto del cielo.

Al mediodía la veo regresar a la orilla del arroyo con un cesto lleno de sucias vendas. Se enrolla los pantalones rojos del _hakama_ por las rodillas y las mangas de la camisa por los codos y se agacha para lavar las vendas. Al frotarlas sus caderas se mecen acompasadas y por la abertura de su escote veo los blancos pechos seguir el mismo ritmo. El olor y la erótica imagen no tardan hacer efecto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora y no la otra noche? ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a mi absurdo cuerpo?

Me quito la armadura y las espadas para dejarme caer sobre un banco de cara al arroyo, desanudo el lazo de mi _kaku obi_ amarillo e introduzco la mano por la abertura de mi kimono en busca de ese inútil trozo de carne que me traía por la calle de la amargura. Decido que el roce de la tela me molesta y dejo caer el kimono hasta los codos dejando que la fresca brisa y el sol me besen la piel de los hombros, pecho y vientre. Hace frío pero yo estoy tan caliente que ni lo noto. Mi polla sobresale entre los pliegues de la tela y siento la necesidad de liberarla también. Su húmeda punta brilla al elevarse hacia el cielo y me estremezco cuando el viento trata de secarla. Me apoyo en el respaldo del banco y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Imagino a la humana agachada igual que en el río pero rodeada por mi blanca estola mientras apoya el pubis en la rodilla que mantengo doblada entre sus piernas. Me meto un dedo en la boca y lo empapo de saliva, para después frotar con suavidad la sensible punta del glande. La imagen de la humana…

No… no es así… No es sólo una humana. Se llama Kagome. Kagome.

— Kagome. — Susurro su nombre en voz alta y otro escalofrío me recorre de arriba abajo.

La imagen de Kagome agachada y lamiéndome con sensualidad cuadra a la perfección con los movimientos de mis dedos húmedos. Abro la boca porque me estoy quedando sin aire y clavo los colmillos con fuerza en mi otra mano. Entre oleadas de placer, unas gotas de semen se escapan incontrolables.

Después Kagome se desabrocha la blanca camisa y abraza mi polla entre sus perfectos pechos, meciéndose suavemente arriba y abajo. Agarro mi miembro con las dos manos imitando el vaivén de mi mente. Este se endurece todavía más y siento como palpita entre mis garras. Es casi la misma sensación..., arrancar el corazón vivo de un pecho sangrante...

La Kagome de mi fantasía me increpa arrugando el entrecejo:

 _"¿En qué estás pensando Sesshōmaru? No seas sádico y piensa en mí. Solo en mi"_

Gracias a su intervención mi placer vuelve a encarrilarse por el buen camino. Me incorporo para ver a la verdadera Kagome y mis caderas comienzan a empujar con fuerza el miembro palpitante que sujeto con ambas manos. Más y más rápido.

Llego al clímax con un gruñido ronco y profundo, en el preciso instante en que ella levanta la vista en dirección a la terraza. Sé que no puede verme con sus débiles ojos de humana a tanta distancia, pero el fantasear con que lo logra me provoca un segundo orgasmo inmediatamente después del primero.

¿Me estará oyendo jadear? Todos mis músculos se estremecen y en un gemido pronuncio su nombre.

— Kagome…

…

Esa noche vuelvo a hacer guardia en los jardines, eligiendo esta vez el mismo punto en el que ella hacía la colada por la mañana. Pero creo que hoy es el sexto día que llevo sin dormir y el agotamiento me juega malas pasadas. No puedo dormir. No debo dormir. Si me duermo ella podría escapar. O peor, podrían volver a despertarla mis gritos. Entonces me descubriría. Vería lo débil y patético que soy, una vez más. No… debo… dor...mir.

Esa noche, por primera vez en más de un año, no me despiertan las pesadillas, una voz se cuela en ellas transformándolas. La mujer sin rostro se detiene cuando la llamo y al girar tiene la cara de Kagome. Ya no se pierde en la niebla, me mira con los ojos brillantes, del color de la madera lacada. Esta cantando y yo conozco esa canción. Aunque nunca la haya escuchado, la conozco. Igual que su olor, sé que esa canción me pertenece.

…

Al despertar por la mañana veo que el sol está ya muy alto en el cielo. Hace siglos que no me sentía tan bien. Al recordar el sueño no puedo evitar sonreír.

— ¿A qué viene la sonrisa de idiota, cachorro?

Esa voz de cacatúa… El sol se esconde tras las nubes.

— Madre. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

— Acabo de llegar. ¿Y tú? Me enteré de que llegaste hace dos días y no te has dignado a saludar.

— ¿Desde cuándo Este Sesshōmaru ha de reportar sus idas y venidas?

— Bueno ahora que has vuelto espero que pongas en vereda a la humana. Me ha estado molestando con estúpidas preguntas y exigencias.

No me molesto en contestar. Si lo hago explotaré y acabaré estrangulándola. Con un poco de presión y una mirada iracunda, me la logro quitar de encima.

Ni siquiera ella logrará estropear mi buen humor. Los pasillos del palacio están inusualmente llenos, observo mientras me dirijo a la zona de cuarentena. Claro, mañana por la noche es el cambio de ciclo. _Mendokusai!_

Me siento en un banco a la puerta de la zona de cuarentena, con la intención de esperar a que salga. Debo solucionar las cosas con ella antes de que se me pase el buen humor. ¿Pero cómo lo hago? ¿Me disculpo? Soy un Lord Cardinal y jamás me he disculpado por nada. Me asaltan los nervios y cuando ella por fin sale me levanto de un salto. Debo de parecer nervioso así que me enfundo la careta de Señor del Oeste y la encaro tratando de ordenar mis ideas. Ella me recibe con la mejor de sus sonrisas…

 _Matte._ ¿Ya no está enfadada? ¿Por qué?

Con enorme esfuerzo arranco:

— Kagome… yo …

Ya está. Me atasco y no sé cómo continuar. Se me cae la careta y ella suelta una risita.

 _—Mou ii_ , Sesshōmaru-Sama. Es suficiente. No tienes que decir nada más.

Una losa de gigantescas proporciones acaba de dejar de aplastarme el pecho. Ella comprendió lo que trataba de decir sin que tuviera que pronunciar ni una palabra. Bueno sí. Una.

— ¿Vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre. — Su voz cantarina y esa sonrisa me confirman el final de su enfado. Ella me ha perdonado. A pesar de todas las barbaridades que he hecho y que seguiré haciendo, me ha perdonado. Todavía no me lo puedo creer. Algún tipo de magia debió de ocurrir la noche pasada para que yo pudiera dormir y ella me perdonase.

— ¿Sabes qué Sesshōmaru? — Se cuelga de mi brazo y cada noble o criado que nos cruzamos de camino al salón comedor es testigo del hecho. No me importa. Ni siquiera me importó que se saltara el honorífico.

— ¿Qué?

— Hoy es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

* * *

*" ** _Mattaku tsumaran!_** _vaya si es aburrido._

 _*" **Yappari, muda da!** "Al fin y al cabo, es inútil_

 ** _*_** _ **Matte** : espera  
_

 _ ***Mou ii** : Esta bien  
_

 _ ***kaku obi** : obi (cinturón) masculino  
_

* * *

 _Gracias por los reviews a mis invitados sin perfil:_

 _Guest (del 18 de abril): Cierto que Kagome podría haber montado un numerito, entrando en el cuarto de Sessh, pero no creo que sea necesario humillarla así. Su salida y el posterior tratamiento silencioso son dos formas mucho más dignas de mostrar su enfado. Es lo que haría yo en su caso, vaya._

 _KnL, ¿a qué te refieres con que te gustaría que fuera el fic. más largo? Si todavía le queda bastante. Calculo que llevo poco más de la mitad._

 _alexandra: gracias tocaya por comentar y tranquila que Irazue tendrá lo que se merece._


	27. 26 NARAKU: La vida en las cavernas

_Por favor niños y niñas, ¡no me arrojéis piedras demasiado grandes! Sé que no es el capítulo que esperabais pero mi vena sádica se moría de ganas de haceros sufrir un poquito a modo de "coitus interruptus"XD. Prometo que en el próximo, continuaré el juego de la pelota pero todo partido necesita un descanso y éste le corresponde al morenazo de ojos carmesíes.  
Es importante para la historia ponernos al día con el "malo (no tan) malísimo" y como en todos los capítulos de Naraku os invito a que estéis aten la caza de las pequeñas pistas que voy dejando para resolver el misterio que lo envuelve.  
Como premio de consolación para los aún enfadad s porque no sea un capítulo de Kagome, os he metido un poquito de lemon. Así de paso practico, que estoy muy verde en ese género. Las cosas que tengo planeadas escribir van a exigir de mi la mejor técnica y hay que entrenarse. XD_

* * *

 _Rated MA_

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en lo más profundo del Monte Hakurei**

NARAKU

— Y entonces el muy imbécil, va y se cae de culo en el barro, con el hakama enredado en las pantorrillas, agarrándose la polla dolorida y la expresión más estúpida que he visto en mi vida…

Kagura me mira indiferente mientras me descojono yo solo.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu sentido del humor, mujer? — No puedo evitar estar un poco ofendido por la fría indiferencia de mi bunshin. Ella me mira con cara de malas pulgas.

— Está en algún lugar fuera de este inmundo agujero.

Al no saber qué contestar me vuelvo a enfrascar en las imágenes del espejo que esta vez están mostrándome al monje y a la exterminadora saliendo de otro templo. Kagura está de lo más irascible desde que nos instalamos en estas cavernas y en el fondo entiendo porque. Hay bastante poco que hacer bajo tierra y el aburrimiento estaba enloqueciendo a todos. Como recurso de escape se había aficionado al opio y ahora se dedicaba chupar de un largo _kiseru_ (pipa japonesa de muy larga boquilla) y a hacer O's con el humo. La droga en vez de calmarla parecía que la pusiera de mal humor.

Está medio tumbada entre montones de cojines y la crepitante luz de las velas hacía que innumerables sombras bailasen sobre la piel de los brazos y escote. Al ver que no le contestaba se trata de incorporar entre nubes de apestoso humo. No lo consigue por estar completamente mareada y decide acercarse a gatas. De reojo observo sus sensuales movimientos, el kimono abierto mostrando sus hombros desnudos, la boca húmeda y jadeante, el escote y los pechos que se menean con cada paso. En momentos pasados esa imagen sería el prólogo para una noche de sexo desenfrenado pero a día de hoy me deja indiferente. Onigumo no me permite pensar en otra que no sea la miko revivida y casi todo mi tiempo libre lo paso frente al espejo gemelo de Kanna, espiando sus movimientos.  
Desde mi retiro a las cuevas he observado como los miembros del pequeño grupo de Inuyasha se iban quedando por el camino. Unos recorriendo los templos, el _kitsune_ en el poblado, la otra miko extraña, en el palacio de Sesshōmaru… Yo vigilaba a través del espejo los movimientos de todos pero la mayor parte del tiempo la dedicaba a la ahora solitaria pareja que viajaba dando tumbos de un poblado a otro, buscándome. Desde que Inuyasha se quedó a solas con Kikyō sus intentonas de aparearse han aumentado y casi cada noche podía reírme un buen rato viéndole fracasar. El tratamiento que le apliqué a la miko antes de dejarla abandonada en la mansión Kagewaki la había convertido en una frígida psicótica, y escenas como la que le acababa de contar a Kagura se sucedían sin descanso. Como si supiera que pensaba en ella, Kagura llega a mí, impertinente.

— ¿Ya te estás pajeando otra vez, mirando esa muñeca de barro? — Se sitúa detrás de mí y apoya la barbilla en mi hombro. Pasa el brazo libre por mi nuca y cuello para descender en una ardiente caricia por la clavícula y colarse entre los pliegues del _haori_. Al girar la cabeza para mirarla estoy considerando seriamente retorcerle el pescuezo, pero ella es tan sensual y nuestras caras están tan cerca que mi ira se aplaca de inmediato. Ella le da otra calada al _kiseru_ y pega su boca a la mía pasándome el embriagador humo. Nuestros labios se separan y expulso el humo tras girar la cabeza para volver a mirar al espejo, cortando de raíz las posibilidades de que su juego vaya a más.

— Estoy vigilando al monje y a la _taijiya,_ y no tengo ganas de "pajearme", como tan vulgarmente insinúas. Y no deberías llamar "muñeca de barro" a Kikyō. Gracias al alma de la otra extraña humana, es mucho más que eso. Lo pude comprobar de primera mano.

— Mmmmm…, si tu lo dices…

Claro que lo digo. Kikyō está hecha de carne y sangre, lo sé porque tuve su sabor en mi lengua. El alma de esa Kagome había transformado el hechizo de la oni en un milagro. El resultado obtenido en mis últimos revividos ni se acerca al logrado por la extraña miko.

Y hablando del rey de Roma… Unos pasos decididos resuenan por el túnel. El cabecilla de los Shichinintai se cuadra detrás de mío mirando con lasciva soberbia a la semidesnuda Kagura que cuelga de mi cuello. Ni me molesto en desviar la mirada del espejo.

— ¿Alguna novedad?

Bankotsu guiñando un ojo a mi _bunshin_ , se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

— Poca cosa. El Ejercito de la Luna ha tomado Takayama. Han quemado la ciudad hasta los cimientos y teñido de rojo la tierra a kilómetros de distancia. Al parecer el Lord del Oeste en persona estaba al frente del primer escuadrón.

— ¿Así que sus soldados no se han visto afectados por la plaga? — Pregunto incrédulo.

— No es eso, de los siete escuadrones, solo cuatro siguen activos y en ellos 70 de cada 100 soldados se han licenciado o retirado definitivamente. Pero me cuentan los cobardicas que salieron corriendo que el Lord se bastó él solito para convertir la batalla en una carnicería. Su paso por la provincia de Hida es ahora uno de los relatos de terror más conocidos. "Que si Lord Sesshōmaru se come la carne cruda de los sacerdotes, que si se baña en su sangre, que si tortura hasta la muerte a todos prisioneros…", hasta he oído a un exagerado contar que se transforma en un perro gigantesco y devora a cientos de hombres en minutos.

— Esa es su verdadera forma, Bankotsu. Esa soberbia acabará por matarte algún día…

— ¿Ah sí? — No suena muy impresionado. — No me parece para tanto. A mí me gustan los perros, son tan serviciales… Si tuviera que ponerle una correa, no creo que me costara demasiado.

Definitivamente es soberbio y ególatra hasta la estupidez. Allá él. Lo que me resulta más inverosímil de la historia es el tema de las torturas. Hace falta un tipo específico de ardor en la sangre para disfrutar torturando y el Sesshōmaru que recuerdo es frío como un témpano. Pero todos los reportes del conflicto hablan de la brutalidad del Daiyōkai, que había limpiado su territorio de rebeldes en cuestión de meses y ahora penetraba el Este como un cuchillo atraviesa la mantequilla.

— ¿El balance general entonces es…?

— Todavía queda la capital y unos pocos templos, pero la opinión general es que los yōkai del Oeste han ganado la batalla contra el Ikkō-ikki.

Han ganado la batalla pero han perdido la guerra. La plaga arrasaba con todo y más del 70% de la población yōkai estaba afectada.

— ¿Qué has averiguado en el _J_ _ō_ _do Shinshu?_

— Poca cosa. Ni rastro de los __onmyōji__. Nadie tenido noticias suyas en meses. Se comenta que es posible que los propios sacerdotes los asesinaran para evitar que trascendiera el secreto de la elaboración de la plaga. Los vejestorios del consejo por su parte, se esconden en los aposentos prohibidos y se tiran el día rezando para que Amaterasu les ayude a contagiar a Lord Sesshōmaru antes de que alcance la capital. Y te buscan desesperados. Toma, te traje unas pocas de las cartas que intercepté de camino a tus tierras…

Cojo el montón de sobres con indiferencia y los tiro al fuego sin abrirlos. Menuda decepción de humanos. Yo contaba con que me libraran del Lord antes de tener que salir. Ahora tendré que enfrentarle y sólo la resistencia al desgaste de la enfermedad decidirá el resultado. En ese asunto el maldito me lleva ventaja, ya que la miko extraña es su aliada y según los rumores, es la única capaz de curar el yōki. Me tendré que plantear arrebatársela en algún momento, si mis intentos de evolución seguían sin dar resultado. El fondo más profundo de las cavernas estaba lleno de la carne desechada de cientos de infantes sin cara que eran el símbolo de mi fracaso. Había mejorado considerablemente mi poder y capacidad para crear _bunshin_ pero todavía ni lograba que fueran inmunes, ni conseguía librarme de Onigumo. Era tan deprimente, que hasta Kagura notó mi desesperación y trataba de relajarme masajeando mis cervicales e introduciendo los dedos entre mi pelo para continuar por la coronilla y detrás de las orejas. Tenía que obligarme a pensar en otra cosa.

— ¿Me has traído lo que te pedí?

— Si, ahí en ese fardo están tus libracos. Menudo coñazo el arrastrarlos hasta aquí.

Bankotsu se va un momento para volver cargado con los pesados textos que le había encargado. El _Shoku Nihongi_ * forma parte de los 6 textos del _Rikkokushi_ *, y consta de 40 volúmenes; en cambio, _Kojiki_ * es mucho más corto pero menos fiable. La **mitología** e historia de Japón a mis pies.  
Bankotsu se me queda mirando burlón.

— No te imaginaba tan religioso, Naraku. Me he hojeado estos tostones y sólo hablan de dioses y leyendas. Y la gran mayoría ni los entiendo.

— Eso es porque éstos de aquí están escritos en _kanbun_ , una variante del chino clásico. — Trato de inculcarle algo de cultura general mientras ojeo uno al azar.

— ¿Y para qué demonios los quieres?

Me encojo de hombros. Ni yo mismo sé qué es lo que busco.

— Digamos que la vida en una caverna es muy aburrida… Ahora lárgate. No tengo más preguntas. Organiza tus guardias con Renkotsu. Te mandaré llamar cuando me hagas falta.

— A sus órdenes, mi señor. — Se inclina en una parodia de saludo y con ojos de fuego añade dirigiéndose a mi bunshin. — Kagura-sama, si tiene de nuevo esa necesidad que usted sabe, estaré más que dispuesto a complacerla, ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

Miro a Kagura levantando una ceja, con gesto inquisitivo. Ella se encoge de hombros y me sonríe como una niña pillada con los dedos en el tarro de la mermelada.

No sé que vé en ese cretino engreído ni cómo aguanto yo sus sarcasmos. En cuanto salga de aquí dejará de hacerme falta y ajustaremos cuentas.

Algo mosqueado vuelvo a mirar el espejo y ella se prepara otra pipa de opio. Ahora el monje y la _taijiya_ están cruzando un animado mercado. Los adornos de la noche del cambio de ciclo cubren los puestos y el ambiente se respiran aires de fiesta. Kagura se frota contra mí poniendo voz de niña consentida.

— Andaaa Naraku, llévame al _matsuri_ mañana por la noche… porfaaaa…

— Estoy ocupado Kagura. Y no quiero contagiarme. — Le contesto en tono seco.

Ella no se rinde y tira de la manga de mi _yukata_ , poniéndome pucheros.

— Pues deja que vaya yo sola… porfaaa…

— No.

— Pero, ¿pero por qué no?

— Ya sabes porque.

— A Kanna la dejas salir…

— A Kanna la dejo porque no me queda más remedio. Necesito que maneje el otro espejo y poder vigilar a mis enemigos.

— Si claro…, para poder espiar al cadáver ese.

— Kagura, te estás pasando.

— Me da igual. Yo también puedo espiar. Y reunir información. Si me hubieras enviado a mí en vez de a ese patán, ya habría localizado a esos __onmyōji__ y podríamos salir de aquí.

Cuando entra en ese plan es imposible frenarla. Nos miramos como dos bestias en plena pelea por un territorio. Yo resoplo con tedio y trato de explicárselo una vez más.

— Kagura, no me pidas imposibles. Puedo arriesgar a Kanna, aunque no me haga mucha gracia, y definitivamente me importa un bledo Bankotsu, que por otra parte es humano y no tiene yōki. — Ella no lo iba a entender, no sin un corazón. Aún así lo sigo intentando — Pero no puedo dejar que a tí te pase algo. No lo entiendes, eres muy importante para mí.

— ¡Mentiroso! — Grita ella furiosa y me golpea el pecho con los puños, un golpe por palabra — ¡Maldito…mentiroso…de mierda! ¡Eso es una mentira cochina!

— Kagura, cálmate…, te estás ganado una paliza. — Le agarro las muñecas para que pare los golpes. — Te digo la puta verdad. Lo eres. Eres la que más aprecio de mis _bunshin_ , ya lo sabes. No me hagas perder los estribos.

Ella me lanza una mirada envenenada.

— Estás mintiendo.

— Te digo que no. Es la verdad.

— Pues demuéstralo entonces…— Después de desafiarme y sin apartar los ojos carmesíes de mi ella se incorpora todavía temblorosa. — Demuestra que te importo, Naraku — De pie frente a mi deshace el nudo que sujeta precariamente su kimono blanco y rojo, y la suave tela cae a sus pies. — Fóllame, Naraku…, como hacías antes…— Su cuerpo desnudo y perfecto está a sólo dos palmos. Me quedo mirándola en trance, sin poder apartar los ojos de esas brasas carmesíes ardiendo en su rostro.

— Quiero que me folles, que me hagas gritar. Te necesito. — Su voz es ronca y sugerente. Hipnótica. Mis manos se mueven solas hacia sus muslos. Cuando llegan a su destino y rozan su piel ella se sobresalta como si la hubieran tocado con hierros incandescentes. Me agarra de la melena pegando mi cara a su pubis. El aroma de su excitación me coloca mucho más que el opio.

— Te quiero en mi interior, tu polla, tus dedos, tu lengua, todo tú…— Mis manos obedientes a la hipnosis de su voz se colocan en los laterales de su trasero y mis pulgares separan los rosados y húmedos labios exponiendo su vagina y clítoris a la atención de mis ojos y a la acción de mi lengua. Empiezo por chupar todo el néctar que se le derrama por las ingles hasta dejarla limpia y marcada por mí saliva. Después me voy acercando lentamente al centro, provocando nuevas inundaciones de ese líquido embriagador.

— ¡Sigue, Naraku! ¡No pares! Llevo tanto tiempo esperándote. ¡Eres mi Dios! — Rozándola apenas con la punta de la lengua marco el camino por los bordes de sus labios de arriba abajo y cuando he terminado con cada lado soplo suavemente sobre su clítoris, provocándole un intenso escalofrío y temblor en las rodillas.

— ¡Mi Dios, no pares por favor, sigue! — Vuelvo a retomar la ruta y acabo en la entrada de su vagina, donde una nueva cascada me empapa la barbilla. Tras tomar aire introduzco la lengua hasta el fondo por el túnel de su placer. Esta deliciosa. La ensarto una vez, dos, tres veces… Los gemidos ganan volumen. La penetro tres veces más y con el último lengüetazo me arrastro hacia arriba para acabar en el clítoris, que mis labios se apresuran en abrazar. Mis colmillos rozan su punto más sensible, mis labios lo chupan insaciables y la lengua describe círculos a su alrededor cada vez más rápido. Esa voz tan sensual ha dejado de gemir para pasar directamente a gritar a plena potencia retumbando los aullidos en el alto techo y paredes de la cueva.

Pero entre los gritos una voz en mi cabeza es imposible de silenciar.

 _"No Naraku, no son estos los gritos que deseas oír"_ La crueldad de Onigumo rompe inmediatamente el hechizo.

 _"Vamos, haz lo que ambos estamos deseando. Muérdela. Prueba el sabor de la sangre que sale de ese coño vicioso."_

El recuerdo de nuestro último encuentro sexual inunda mi mente devolviéndome la razón. Los gritos de dolor, las lágrimas, la sangre caliente.

Ella ha dejado de gemir y me increpa con voz preocupada.

— ¿Qué ocurre, mi Dios? ¿Por qué paras?

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Renuncié a ella por algo. Le arranqué el corazón. Era muy tarde para echarse atrás. No podía permitir a ese ser inmundo tomar el control y repetir esos recuerdos. Con el estómago encogido agarro su kimono y me incorporo. Tan solo escucho los débiles "Noes". No soy capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Cubro su cuerpo desnudo con la cabeza ladeada sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Su yōki se descontrola y llamaradas de ira me queman la piel.

— Lo siento. — Murmuro.

Ella está furiosa. Lo noto aunque no pueda verlo, ya que sigo mirando para un lado.

— ¡Que lo sientes! — Me pega un furioso bofetón, que me obliga a girar la cara hacia ella — ¡Maldito cabrón mentiroso! ¡Más lo vas a sentir! Ahora mismo iré a pedirle a Bankotsu que termine lo que por no ser lo bastante hombre, te has dejado a medias…

Esa amenaza me saca de me saca de mis casillas… Detengo su mano agarrándola por la muñeca a pocos centímetros de mi cara, evitando así una segunda bofetada. Por fin nuestras miradas se cruzan. La electricidad choca al contacto y saltan chispas de puro rencor.

— ¡No, no lo harás! No irás a ningún lado. — Mis dientes rechinan de lo apretados que los tengo. Ella se retuerce tratando de zafarse.

— Suéltame, mentiroso… No me puedes detener.

Oh, pero en eso se equivocaba. Si que puedo. Absorbo toda la **electricidad** que hay en el aire y **la combino con la que genero en mi interior**. Después la concentro en la punta de mis dedos y levanto la mano hasta apoyar los dedos en su sien. Una pequeña descarga es suficiente para dejarla inconsciente.

La llevo en brazos hasta los almohadones y la deposito con cuidado entre ellos. Todavía no me explico cómo ha pasado esto, si le arranqué el corazón precisamente para evitarlo.

 _"Eres un iluso, Naraku"_. Onigumo se parte de risa. _"¿Desde cuándo hace falta corazón para desear? El mío está podrido desde siempre y no he dejado de desear a Kikyō ni un solo día."_

No lo sabía, no lo entendía ni me lo podía imaginar. Jamás he deseado o querido a nadie de esa manera. Lo poco que sabía de las emociones lo había leído en los libros de los humanos y ellos siempre hablan de la importancia del corazón para el amor, pero Onigumo hablaba de "deseo"… Mientras seco con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas de sus mejillas, sigo sin captar la diferencia. Ya bastante tenía con entender la gilipollez esa del "amor".

 _"Deja esa zorra y muéstrame a Kikyō"_. La voz interior se crece, autoritaria.

¡Ja, como si fuera a escuchar sus órdenes! Aunque el rifirrafe con Kagura me ha dejado una dolorosa erección…

Con el Kojiki bajo el brazo abandono la cueva por el túnel en dirección al manantial de aguas heladas que me iba a ayudar con mi problema. Voy pensando en el libro que llevo, el más antiguo de todos los que me trajo Bankotsu, y tratando de aclararme las ideas… ¿Qué será lo que ando buscando? No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero desde esa estúpida ceremonia con Amaterasu, no logro sacudirme la tremenda inquietud de estar **olvidando algo muy importante**.

* * *

 _*El **Kojiki** es el libro hist_ _ó_ _rico m_ _á_ _s antiguo que se conserva sobre la historia de Jap_ _ó_ _n. Literalmente, significa "registro de cosas antiguas". Contiene varios mitos y leyendas adem_ _á_ _s de algunas canciones._

 _* **Rikkokushi** es un t_ _é_ _rmino general que se refiere a las seis historias nacionales que narran la mitolog_ _í_ _a e historia de Jap_ _ó_ _n desde sus primeros tiempos hasta el a_ _ñ_ _o 887. Aunque a Naraku le interesa s_ _ó_ _lo el primero: *El **Nihon Shoki** (LIt. Cr_ _ó_ _nica del Jap_ _ó_ _n; tambi_ _é_ _n llamado **Nihongi** ) que cubre el per_ _í_ _odo mitol_ _ó_ _gico hasta el 697._

* * *

 _Gracias Knl por tu comentario, como dije arriba estoy muy insegura todavía con el lemon y los rev. que me habéis dejado me tranquilizan un montón. En cuanto a la extensión, no será tan larga, lo siento. Pero la historia es la que es y odiaría meterle relleno. Que no quiero que esto acabe pareciendo Naruto,XD. Yo por mi parte también he empezado a leer un fic/saga de 117 cap. y aunque es muy bueno, sobre todo al principio, por el capítulo 85 voy perdiendo el interés debido a la gran cantidad de relleno innecesario que leo. Así que no es por distracción sino falta de imaginación, por lo que "el círculo" dura lo que dura. Si algún día se me ocurre la idea para una historia épica en plan "Canción de Hielo y Fuego", te aseguro que la escribiré con 1000000 de palabras si hiciera falta. Pero la historia tiene que ser lo bastante larga y compleja para que ninguna de estas palabras carezca de sentido._


	28. 27 KAGOME Fiesta de disfraces

_***Muy buenas ni_ _ños y ni_ _ñas. Siento no haber dado se_ _ñales de vida durante los_ _últimos d_ _ías. Pero antes de escupir sobre la tumba de mis ancestros deb_ _éis saber que no he perdido el tiempo. Pensaba subir el siguiente trozo de historia en bloque de varios cap_ _ítulos y actualmente me encuentro con unas 20.000 palabras de caos literario sin corregir ni redactar. Y lo peor de todo: estoy atascada cuando me faltan apenas tres o cuatro p_ _árrafos para finalizar AAAGGGGH. Odio escribir fucking lemon (se me da como el culo)_

 _En fin como se me acumula el trabajo y tengo los monos de vacaciones he decidido no alargar m_ _ás la odisea y subir estos tres capitulillos a modo de entremeses variados. No aportan gran cosa a la trama pero son graciosos y entretenidos. Me encanta emborrachar a mis personajes y no dejo de hacerlo en ninguna historia, consid_ _érenlo marca de la casa. Enjoy!***_

* * *

 **La Noche del Cambio de Ciclo  
Palacio del Oeste.**

KAGOME

Jamás había tardado tanto en vestirme. Creo que mi expresión es de verdadero hastío cuando, con minúsculos pasitos me voy arrastrando hacia el jardín principal del palacio, donde la fiesta hacia más de una hora que había comenzado. Habían hecho falta dos criados para ayudarme a enrollar, doblar, colgar y atar cada una de las innumerables capas de pura seda bordada que formaban el recargado _jūnihitoe_ * que me cubría, a eso le debía añadir el complejo peinado creado a base de tirones y adornado con el peso de mi gordo gato en oro, plata y piedras preciosas. Llevaba tantos _kanzashi_ * en la cabeza que parecía un árbol de navidad y cada vez que giraba la cara se escuchaban molestos tintineos.

Me sentía como las reinas de carnaval de Rio de Janeiro que había visto por la tele. Bueno, ellas en realidad estaban contentas y sonreían bajo el peso de sus vestidos. Yo tengo cara de estar embutida dentro de una Doncella de Hierro, en vez de en un lujoso kimono ceremonial.

Pero la culpa es mía, por bocazas.

Ese día me había levantado sonriendo, recordando los eventos de ayer. La confusión en la cara de Sesshōmaru, el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios. Durante la comida me sentí como una reina a su lado. Él me presentó a toda la corte como la "salvadora de su manada", cosa que me sacó los colores delante de los estupefactos rostros de los yōkai presentes. Se comportaba como el más perfecto caballero y yo nunca le había visto tan relajado en público.

Al preguntarle por la razón de su buen humor me contestó simplemente: "anoche dormí muy bien". Esa respuesta me hizo sonrojar un poco y me pregunté si debería contarle lo que había sucedido. No, definitivamente es demasiado vergonzoso.

El sol brillaba con suavidad y ya debía ir a ver a mis pacientes, cuando al tratar de vestirme descubrí que todas mis ropas apestaban a sudor, sangre y a saber qué más. Había sido poco previsora y los dos recambios que me dejó Kikyō estaban en el mismo estado. No me quedaba otro remedio que ponerme el uniforme, aunque aún me acordase de la amenaza de "Manos Largas-Sama".

"Anda y que se joda". No voy a ir por ahí en pelotas.

A la hora de comer me pasé por el comedor y le vi sentado en el lugar de honor habitual, a unos dos metros por encima del común de los mortales. Llevaba su máscara de Señor Impasible, así que no podía asegurar con plena certeza si estaba cabreado o no. Me senté a comer en una mesa larga y no pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que un criado viniera a informarme debía subir a la tribuna, que el Señor quería que comiese con él. Ya empezamos…

Tras sentarme a su lado Sesshōmaru ni me miró. Tan solo siguió hurgando en su tazón con los _hashi_ (palillos), separando los guisantes del arroz y dejándolos en la bandeja. Pensé en que Sōta hacía lo mismo.

"¿Qué tienes, 10 años?"

– ¿Hoy también has dormido bien? – Rompí sin poder aguantar más el silencio.

– No he dormido.

– ¿Y eso?

– No me hace falta dormir a diario.

Esa fue toda la charla de ascensor que pude idear… Sesshōmaru terminó de comer y pidió sake. Tan sólo tras servirse una copita se giró hacia mí rompiendo el _seiza_ (modo de sentarse tradicional y obligatorio para comidas y demás protocolo) y mirándome con una intensidad que sería capaz de cocer un huevo duro.

– ¿Qué? – Le pregunto tragando con dificultad. El sonríe.

– Nada, termina de comer.

Llamó al criado para que se llevase su bandeja y le susurró algo al oído. Al rato éste volvió, entregando al Lord algún tipo de documentación en forma de rollo y llevándose mi bandeja vacía también.

Sesshōmaru desenrolló el documento en la mesa baja recién despejada. Parecía un listado de intendencia. Yo estiré también las piernas y me acerqué a mirar.

 _200 sacos de arroz_

 _50 sacos de trigo_

 _60 barriles de tofu_

…

Le miré sin entender.

– ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Él se pegó totalmente a mí y pasó el dedo por el documento como si me lo estuviera enseñando. La respuesta me la dio susurrándome al oído.

– Es una cortina de humo.

El susurro era tan sugerente que me recorrieron múltiples escalofríos, que pasaron a ser descargas cuando noté su otra mano subiendo por mi muslo. Me separó las piernas e introdujo sin problemas la mano debajo de la corta falda. Acarició con suavidad mi pubis por encima de los panties.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Traté de sonar indignada sin conseguirlo.

– Tan sólo lo que prometí que haría si te volvía a ver con esas ropas – Una ola de calor me sofocó, poniéndome colorada y haciéndome sudar. Tan sólo notar su respiración en mi oído era todo un nuevo nivel de excitación para mí…

– ¿Vas a violarme?

– Algo así… Por cierto, ¿qué es esto? – Tira de la goma de mis bragas. Lleva ya un buen rato frotando con los dedos el encaje hasta que la humedad lo empapa.

– Ropa interior.

– ¡Qué extraña! No te la pongas la próxima vez. – La mano apartó la tela para introducirme el dedo medio hasta la mitad. Allí algo le obstruía el paso.

– ¿Eres virgen? – Es más una afirmación que una pregunta.

– Tengo 16 años – Contesté indignada. – No es tan raro.

– Sí que lo es… Entonces dejaré este lugar para más adelante.

Sacó el dedo de mi vagina juntándolo con los demás y esta vez con el pulgar acarició los bordes de los labios buscando el clítoris. Cuando llegó a mi punto más sensible, su suave roce me resultó tan intenso que no puedo evitar pegar un bote.

– Si te mueves te harás daño con las garras. Quieta. – Parece haber transcurrido toda una vida desde que recibí una orden parecida de Yako.

Yo trataba de relajarme pero era imposible. El suave, casi imperceptible roce del principio se repetía transformándose en más intenso. Sesshōmaru aumentaba la presión con cada movimiento.

– Pero qué sensible eres por aquí…

– ¡Cállate! – Resoplé entre dientes. Cuando escuchaba su voz perdía por igual la concentración y el juicio. Tras jugar con la presión decidió cambiar la dirección de sus caricias. Empezó a mover el pulgar en círculos cada vez más rápidos mientras yo sudaba sofocada. Agarrada a la mesa con fuerza, traté de no moverme ni un centímetro. Los minutos se me hacían eternos mientras me balanceaba en las olas de placer. No podía levantar la cabeza, estaba segura que todos los yōkai de la sala nos miraban extrañados. Mi cara debía de ser un poema: roja y desencajada. Sesshōmaru, por su parte me miraba fijamente sin pestañear siquiera, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. Cuando empezó a sentirme palpitar, con su mano libre me levantó la barbilla, obligándome a girar la cara y mirarle. Su atractivo rostro me pegó el último empujón y caí por el precipicio del placer. Ninguna de mis autoexploraciones había sido tan intensa. El placer me zarandeaba como un barco a la deriva. Todo mi cuerpo pulsaba y la necesidad de gritar era prácticamente irresistible. Cuando me mordí con fuerza la mano para evitarlo, escuche al yōkai emitir un ronco gruñido y sus pupilas de gato se contrajeron. ¿Estaría también excitado? Cuando por fin terminé de correrme, sacó la mano de debajo de la mesa y se lamió los dedos empapados con deleite. Ese aire de satisfacción y autosuficiencia me provocaban ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

– ¿Contento? – Le miré mosqueada y respirando con dificultad.

– Yo sí, ¿y tú? – Tras eso se levantó de la mesa y una vez de píe, sentenció:

– Si no te pones ropa decente esta noche, te volverá a pasar lo mismo.

Entonces cavé mi propia tumba.

– Sólo me lo puse porque toda mi ropa estaba sucia, maldito hentai.

El sonrió de nuevo. Le hacía gracia verme picada, estoy segura.

– No sé lo que es un "hentai" pero tomaré medidas al respecto de tu ropa.

Y así es como conseguí los 20 kilos de pura seda que arrastraba por aquél interminable pasillo. Estaba arrepintiéndome de no haberme quedado en uniforme. Total, no había sido tan malo lo que pasó. Lo repetiría sin dudar, siempre y cuando fuera en privado.

Por fin llego al jardín. Se escucha suave música tradicional y las copas de los árboles están llenas de farolillos. Los yōkai engalanados también, se juntaban en grupitos charlando y bebiendo. Busco a Sesshōmaru con la mirada para localizarle al fondo del jardín. Maldita sea, tendré que andar un montón para llegar hasta él. Voy avanzando con mis pasitos de ratón como una carreta en la cabalgata de Reyes, dando tiempo hasta al yōkai más distraído a admirar mis pintas. Además me llegaban susurros ahogados que muchos ni se molestaban en ocultar.

 _– Mira, mira. ¿Quién será?_

 _– Es humana. Huele a humana_

 _– ¿Viste que colores lleva? ¿Será posible…?_

 _– Es la miko del Lord._

 _– ¿Tú crees que…? No, ni hablar…_

Roja como un tomate trato de acelerar el paso y por supuesto acabo tropezando. Sesshōmaru me debe de haber visto trastabillar y en un borrón de movimiento aparece a mi lado para cogerme al vuelo.

– No deberías correr con esa ropa, Kagome.

Estoy tan cabreada que no puedo ni abrir la boca, por miedo de que empiecen a salir de ella sapos y serpientes. Así que me conformo con fulminarle con la mirada. Él me coge por debajo del brazo y me ayuda a llegar a una silla. Después se sienta a mi lado y pide unas bebidas.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué me torturas de esta forma?

El me sonríe con dulzura, lo cierto es que me mira tan embobado que por un momento me siento hasta atractiva.

– ¡No me puedo creer lo preciosa que estás!

Me da un nuevo sofoco. Agarro una de las tazas que el criado acaba de traer y le pego un gran trago, pensando que es agua. Me abraso las entrañas.

– ¡Esto es sake!

– Pues claro, ¿qué pensabas que era?

– ¿Para qué ordenas sake para mí? Sesshōmaru, ¡tengo 16 años!

– Sigo sin entender ese argumento. A esa edad muchas hembras ya tienen un cachorro o dos.

Cierto, se me olvidaba que para la mentalidad de la época, ya soy una mujer adulta. Me sonrojo recordando la embarazosa pregunta de esta mañana.

A medida que avanza la noche se acercan numerosos nobles a felicitar al Lord y se inclinan ante mí. ¿…? Yo también les felicito por el cambio de ciclo a lo que se me quedan mirando extrañados. Debo de estar diciendo la felicitación mal.

– Oye Sesshōmaru, ¿cómo se supone que debo felicitar por el nuevo ciclo? Todos me miran raro.

Él es otro de los que miran raro, o más bien divertido. Parece estar aguantándose la risa.

– Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

– Pues todos los yōkai me están mirando y murmurando…

Como respuesta suena una horrible voz chillona a mi espalda.

– Eso es porque vas disfrazada de Dama del Oeste, estúpida humana.

Me quedo con la boca abierta tratando de asimilar la información, mientras la alegría desaparece de la cara de Sesshōmaru para convertirse en una mueca de desdén.

– Madre.

– Cachorro, ¿acaso no has informado a la miko de que está portando el jūnihitoe oficial de nuestra Casa? Deberías explicar a los nobles yōkai que esto es una broma, antes de que empiecen a enviarte regalos de compromiso.

Yo acababa de decidir que esa noche era estupenda para mi primera borrachera. La última revelación me pillaba con la copa de sake en la boca. De la impresión me atraganto y el sake me sale por la nariz, salpicando a Irazue.

– ¡Pero qué asco! Humana repugnante…

Acabo de asimilar la información y me doy cuenta del tamaño ridículo al que me estaba sometiendo ese cabrón. Le lanzo una mirada envenenada y me levanto para salir corriendo. Por supuesto caigo de bruces. Llevar esta ropa es como estar encadenada. El causante de todo se agacha a mi lado para ayudarme a levantarme. Paso olímpicamente de sus brazos y me levanto solita. Ahora es la cara de Irazue la que esta sonriendo. Aguantándome las ganas de cruzársela me empiezo a soltar enganches y cordeles, me arranco el _obi_ y empiezo a quitarme capa tras capa.

Todos los yōkai me miran estupefactos pero yo he perdido toda la vergüenza. Cuando llego a la penúltima capa me detengo y tras quitarme las _geta_ lacadas las lanzo apuntando directamente a la cara del Señor del Oeste. Éste esquiva los proyectiles hábilmente pero a mí me la suda. Agarro la botella de sake de la mesa y me largo con la poca dignidad que me queda.

* * *

 _ **jūnihitoe:** lit."traje de doce capas". kimono muy complejo que fue usado sólo por las damas de la corte durante el Periodo Heian._  
 _Para que entendáis mejor el sufrimiento de nuestra prota os informo que:_  
 _Las capas del Jūnihitoe son:_

 _La ropa interior: Por lo general son dos piezas, pueden ser de algodón o de seda.  
Kosode: Un corto manto de seda de color rojo o blanco que llega hasta la inferior de la pierna.  
Hakama: Una falda plisada roja dividida, también puede ser usado por los hombres.  
Hitoe: Una túnica sin forro de color blanca, roja o azul.  
Uchigi: Una serie de túnicas de colores brillantes sin forro que crean un efecto de capas.  
Uchiginu: Un manto de seda escarlata igual usado como refuerzo y apoyo a las túnicas exteriores.  
Uwagi: Un patrón tejido y decorado, está hecho de seda y es más corto y más estrecho que el Uchiginu.  
Karaginu: Una chaqueta hasta la cintura al estilo chino.  
Mo: Un delantal, detrás de la túnica._  
 _Peso total: unos 20 kg. (casi na´)_

 _ **Kanzashi** :son ornamentos para el pelo de diferentes formas, tamaños y materiales, utilizados en peinados tradicionales japoneses. Para haceros una idea del árbol de navidad que llevaba Kagome, pensad más que en geishas, en las típicas Oiran (cortesanas), que podían llevar más de 20 y no menos de 8 tipos de abalorios diferentes en sus peinados.  
_


	29. 28 SESSHŌMARU: Hanabi

**La Noche del Cambio de Ciclo  
** **Jardín central del Palacio del Oeste.**

SESSHŌMARU

Noto con hastío que vuelvo a estar excitado. La dureza de mi polla se hace evidente para la zorra delante de mí, que se relame y se cruza de brazos estrujando sus pechos en un intento de pose provocativa. En el fondo es culpa mía por estar pensando en Kagome, pero la aburrida conversación con el estúpido de su padre tiene toda la culpa de que mi cabeza esté en otro sitio. Ahora me guiña un ojo mientras se muerde una uña…, me largo de aquí.

Me siento en una de las mesas del fondo e inmediatamente noto que mi solitaria presencia atrae a la zorra de antes junto a dos o tres hembras más. Ni hablar. No pienso soportar ni una sola charla insulsa más. Levanto parte del control sobre mi yōki y una ola de malas vibraciones espanta inmediatamente a los insectos dejando un agradable y vacío círculo de unos 5 metros a mí alrededor. Ella todavía no ha llegado. ¿Qué rayos la habrá entretenido? Haciendo esperar de esta manera a Este Sesshōmaru nada menos. Tamborileo nervioso con los dedos sobre la mesa y llamo a un criado para que me traiga sake. Entre la peste de tanta gente me cuesta percibir los jazmines y el agua de lluvia que busco desesperadamente. Ella todavía está lejos, en sus habitaciones. Además llevo ya unas cuantas copas y esta última hace que me gire la cabeza.

Es por ello que mis pensamientos vuelven una vez más a la tribuna del salón comedor. Mmm, el olor de Kagome…, tan sólo su recuerdo ya me provoca escalofríos. Además esta mañana, mientras la acariciaba su fragancia había cambiado, aumentado de intensidad y magnetismo, volviéndose totalmente irresistible. Si no hubiera colocado a tiempo la barrera alrededor de la tribuna se le habrían tirado encima todos los machos del salón.

Me muerdo el labio sin poder evitar los ardientes recuerdos. La suavidad de su piel, el aterciopelado sexo, la calidez de su interior. ¿Y su sabor? Jamás probé nada tan delicioso como el néctar de su interior. El poder observar en ese rostro rojo y caliente los efectos de mi toque, el sentir su sexo latir y los espasmos arquearle la espalda… Nuestras auras estaban girando tan perfectamente sincronizadas que me daba la impresión que las sensaciones eran compartidas. Incluso pude sentir dolor cuando se mordió la mano para evitar gritar. Esa hembra casi me había llevado al orgasmo a mí también, tan solo con mirarla.

El que fuera virgen a su edad fue la más agradable de las sorpresas. También es cierto que encajaba con su carácter, al fin y al cabo Este Sesshōmaru no se fija en zorras. Ella pretende mostrarse atrevida pero los dos sabemos que es pura e inocente… y mía, solo mía. Sólo yo traspasaré esa barrera, solo yo plantaré mi semilla en su cálido vientre, solo yo…

"¡Alto Sesshōmaru! ¿En qué estás pensando?"

¿Hasta cuándo voy a fantasear con imposibles? Debo recordar que lo de esta mañana no fue más que un castigo por su desobediencia. Una valiosa lección para que la miko no volviera a provocarme con su aspecto nunca más.

La sola idea de aparearme con una humana ya me debería resultar desagradable. ¿Dónde están el rechazo y las nauseas cuando se las necesita? No sólo que con Kagome no hacían acto de presencia sino que eran sustituidas por esta libido voraz.

No debo alimentar ese fuego. Acaso olvidé tan rápido lo que pasó con Midori. Un experimento semejante solo podía acabar con Kagome muerta y descuartizada. Soy un maldito monstruo incapaz de controlarme; rompería en dos a la frágil humana con la primera embestida.

Me concentro en recordar a Midori. Con su joven cuerpo esparcido a mí alrededor. El sabor a ceniza de su sangre en el fondo de mi garganta y los ojos verdes, totalmente opacos, mirándome con rencor. Le agradezco a Tsukuyoumi que el recuerdo de esa niña que murió por mi placer aún sea capaz de ofrecer un servicio tan importante a su Señor. Es gracias a esos pensamientos que soy capaz de bajar el nivel de mi excitación.

Por fin tras otra copa más, el olor de Kagome se va acercando. Va tan desesperantemente lenta, que creo que voy a reventar de los nervios. Cuando por fin veo su figura entrar en el jardín, me quedo sin aliento.

Es una diosa. Un ser tan bello no debería pisar esta podrida tierra, a riesgo de contaminarse de su locura. El orgullo que me llena el pecho al verla tan sublime, adornada con los colores de mi Casa, incluso impide el paso a los celos que debería sentir al ver a tantos machos comiéndosela con la mirada. Ella es perfecta y es mía. Tiene todo el porte que necesita una Gran Dama del Oeste. Camina erguida con tanta majestuosidad…, ¿o no?

"Bueno igual no es tan majestuosa," pienso mientras vuelo a su lado para agarrarla y evitar que caiga al suelo, "pero la torpeza de Kagome es más atractiva para mí que el contoneo de las mil damas yōkai mejor entrenadas."

La llevo a nuestra mesa disfrutando del contacto con su piel, flotando embriagado por su esencia. Tras sentarnos continúo comiéndomela con los ojos y felicitándome una vez más por la elección de su vestuario. En mi mente juego con la idea de que todo es auténtico, que ella es realmente mi Dama y que las felicitaciones que recibo por parte de los confundidos nobles, están hechas de corazón.

Ella parece pensar que la felicitan por el cambio de ciclo. Su inocencia me divierte tanto y la idea de que el compromiso sea tan solo un malentendido me resulta tan deprimente, que soy incapaz de romper el hechizo sacándolos de su error. No, para eso ya tengo a la furcia que se hace llamar mi madre.

El estado de trance en el que estaba me había impedido percatarme de que la muy puta estaba espiando nuestra conversación. Esa bruja supo exactamente qué decir para romper en pedazos mi felicidad. Sus humillantes palabras destrozaron sin piedad la perfecta sintonía en la que Kagome y yo nos encontrábamos, plantando en el corazón de _mi compañera_ el miedo y la vergüenza. Kagome no pudo más que reaccionar como lo hizo. Trató de escapar a toda prisa y pero se vio impedida por el pesado _jūnihitoe._

Entonces mi Kagome, esa que ante las dificultades brilla y se crece, nos hizo una demostración de su carácter a todos los yōkai del jardín. Tras rechazar mi mano y levantarse por su cuenta, se fue quitando furiosa las capas del kimono una tras una. Sus profundos ojos de madera lacada brillaban furiosos fulminando cualquier mirada que se atreviera a cruzárselos, incluida la mía. Sin duda sería una Dama del Oeste formidable.

En cuanto a mí, tras verla alejarse enfadada, tenía la sangre hirviendo de rabia. Jamás había odiado tanto a mi madre como la odiaba en este momento. La furia desmedida y el miedo a descontrolarme con Kagome era lo que me mantenía clavado en el sitio mientras escuchaba la chirriante voz lanzar toda clase de improperios. Una vez más lo único que distinguía era el sonido de mis propias pulsaciones, debido a la gran velocidad de la sangre que se me subía a la cabeza. Observaba, apretando la mandíbula y clavándome las garras en las palmas hasta sangrar, la furiosa aura carmesí que ahora estaba a varios metros sobre mi cabeza, en una de las terrazas. Los minutos se sucedían y poco a poco el color del reiki de Kagome recuperó su característico tono rosado. No fue hasta entonces que por fin mi sangre frenó su carrera y recuperé el contacto con la realidad.

— ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE ESA INMUNDA HUMANA A FALTARTE AL RESPETO DE ESA MANERA?¡DEBERÍAS ENCERRARLA EN UNA MAZMORRA HASTA QUE APRENDA A COMPORTARSE!

Y a ti cachorro ya te vale… ¿En qué rayos pensabas al vestirla con los colores de MI Casa? ¡Has traído la vergüenza a esta familia! ¡IGUALITO A TU PADRE!

En esas me doy la vuelta encarando a la vieja arpía y le golpeo el rostro con toda mi fuerza. Y yo tengo mucha fuerza… Se escucha claramente el "crack" de los huesos de su cuello al partirse y mi madre barre el suelo con el trasero. Un silencio sepulcral se impone hasta el momento en que, desde lo alto, me llega la voz algo afectada y la risa cantarina de Kagome. Los mirones que andaban achantados por la escena también se percatan y empiezo a apreciar algunas rasillas burlonas entre la multitud. Inmediatamente libero mi yōki más oscuro y toda la chusma enmudece de nuevo. Me encuentro mucho más calmado después del bofetón y por fin puedo ir a buscarla.

Salgo rápidamente hacia las cocinas donde recojo un vaso del mejunje de Myoga para las borracheras. Si esta es la primera experiencia de Kagome con el alcohol y tenemos en cuenta que se llevó un sake de 50 grados con ella, tengo por seguro que le hará falta. Me llevo otra botella de sake para mi, si ella está cabreada seguro que lo necesitaré también.

Al salir a la terraza la escucho gritar barbaridades y reírse a pleno pulmón. No puedo más que admirar su entereza al ser capaz de reírse de una situación como esta, aunque sea gracias a los efectos del sake. Además me parece tan vulnerable y sexi. Vuelvo a excitarme. Acallo sus gritos con la mano mientras no puedo evitar abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Enseguida se me escapa y no parece enfadada lo que me hace suspirar aliviado.

Lo que sí que está es borracha perdida. Suelta tonterías sin parar, **algo de llevarla a la luna a comer miel o unas bananas** … No entiendo la mitad de las cosas que dice pero aprovecho que me pide más sake para endosarle el vaso del brebaje de Myoga. Ella se lo traga de una vez como la campeona que es y su pequeño cuerpo reacciona inmediatamente, expulsando el alcohol de su estómago. Desde que la conozco siempre está cuidando a enfermos, siendo fuerte por ellos. El cuidarla yo a ella, como si fuera una cachorra malherida me produce una cálida sensación en el pecho que nunca, en mis más de 200 años había sentido. La limpio lo mejor que puedo aguantado a duras penas el deseo de abrazarla de nuevo y apretarla contra mi pecho.

Tras un ratito sentados uno junto al otro en silencio, se espabila un poco y empieza a hacerme preguntas. Yo pensé que estaría enfadada por no defenderla como es debido abajo en el jardín, pero resulta que lo que la cabreaba era la elección del kimono. Había llegado a la absurda conclusión de que lo había planeado todo con la intención de reírme de ella. Tan bizarro pensamiento no podría ni pasárseme por la cabeza, ¿qué gano yo con semejante complot? Si no tengo sentido del humor.

Se lo trato de explicar y ella, aunque a regañadientes lo acaba aceptando. Aunque momentos más tarde me suelta que no vuelva a imponerle un atuendo jamás... Ha debido de llegar a la equivocada conclusión de que puede darme órdenes. Eso sí que sería gracioso de ver.

Lo que me reprocho sin parar es que ella esté en este estado a causa de la lentitud de mis reacciones. Tenía que haberle cruzado la cara de la furcia en el momento que la escuché abrir la boca. A causa de mi lentitud esa arpía había hecho llorar a Kagome. No había sabido proteger al que ya era para mí, el más valioso miembro de mi manada. Si me hubiera pasado en el campo de batalla sería yo el que estaría llorando, sobre su cadáver.

El final de este horrible ciclo estaba muy cerca. No estaba para nada contento con mi propio comportamiento durante el último año. Numerosos miembros de mi manada habían perecido por mis propias garras o por descuido, haciéndome comprender que no estaba cumpliendo mi obligación. La obligación que heredé de mi padre y para la que he vivido desde siempre. No deseo que el siguiente ciclo se inicie de similar manera. Necesito tragarme el orgullo y empezar con ella de nuevo. Volver a ganarme su confianza.

Cuando los _hanabi (fuegos artificiales)_ iluminan el cielo sé que es el momento perfecto, reúno todo mi valor y le susurro al oído.

— Lo siento, Kagome.

Ella no esconde lo sorprendido de su rostro. Por unos momentos parece confusa pero se aclara rápidamente y se levanta decidida. Al momento siguiente es mi turno de quedarme a cuadros. Ella sin pizca de pudor se sienta frente a mi, encima de mis piernas con nuestras caras a muy corta distancia. Lo que es más grave todavía es que siento sus manos posarse sobre mis hombros y acariciarme la piel del cuello.

El pánico me invade. Me repito el "calma, es Kagome" como si fuera un mantra pero sé que si me descontrolo estará todo perdido. Mientras, ella me mira inconsciente de estar metiendo la mano entre cuchillas. No puedo permitir que me siga tocando. Estoy a punto de empujarla, con gran esfuerzo, lejos de mí cuando recibo la caricia más extraña de mi vida.

Con los labios entreabiertos y húmedos ella roza suavemente los míos, calmando el pánico al instante. Me siento flotar entre nubes de algodón. Yo le sigo el juego abriendo mi boca, tratando de imitar esos movimientos y es entonces que ella aprovecha la apertura para introducir en mi boca su lengua y continuar con ella las caricias en lugares de su interior que no me plantearía jamás que pudieran ser tan sensibles. La sensación de placer me recorre de arriba abajo endureciendo mi miembro y clavándolo contra su sexo. Cuando noto sus dientes morderme con suavidad alcanzo el máximo grado de excitación.

"Por favor Kagome, hazlo más fuerte, aprieta, hazme sangrar…"

Al final se separa sin darme lo que le pido dejándome entre frustrado y curioso. Necesito saber...

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Un beso.

— ¿Es algo de los humanos?

— Sí. ¿Acaso los yōkai no se besan?

— No de esta manera.

— ¿Y cómo lo hacéis?

Vaya, esta hembra está deseosa de ser marcada por mi olor. Me encanta la idea ya que mantendrá alejados a los moscones, pero soy consciente de que el momentáneo ofuscamiento de mi psicosis habitual podría desaparecer en cualquier momento, sobre todo si me seguía excitando de esa manera.

Así que antes de enseñarle lo que es un beso _inu_ , la cojo de las manos separándolas de mi cuello, para mantenerlas pegadas a sus caderas. Aunque se resiste al principio acaba aceptando lo inevitable y se deja inmovilizar. Mucho más tranquilo ahora me podría dedicar a hacerla gemir.

Paso la lengua de forma lenta y continuada por una de las rutas de placer más conocidas para cualquier yōkai, deteniéndome por un momento a mitad de camino y girando alrededor de ese lugar mágico en la base del cuello donde debería estar Mi Marca. Lo rozo con los colmillos y sigo mi camino hacia la parte trasera de su oreja. Los suaves pelillos de melocotón de su nuca se están poniendo de punta y también noto que tiene la piel de gallina. Me separo y observo el efecto: ella está como en el comedor esta mañana, con la mirada perdida y temblando ligeramente.

"Quiero más, quiero hacerla gritar. Quiero… ¿besarla?"

Concentrándome en recordar los movimientos exactos de sus labios, las zonas donde su lengua me había causado mayor placer, pongo en práctica el recién aprendido "beso humano". Lo único en lo que fallo estrepitosamente es en la suavidad. No me esperaba que el dar semejante caricia pudiera ser tan o más placentero que recibirla y pierdo al momento la delicadeza que trataba de imitar. Mi boca quiere devorarla, la lengua se descontrola penetrando en ella impaciente y deseo probar el sabor de su sangre. Ella por su parte no se queda quieta y me devuelve cada caricia y cada mordisco con la misma pasión. Nuestras lenguas se abrazan y pelean tratando de entrar en la boca del otro. No me puedo detener hasta que no noto que ambos nos quedamos sin aliento. Incluso en ese momento nuestras entumecidas bocas se resisten a separarse, quedando unidas por un brillante hilo de saliva, palpitando y sintiéndose todavía en contacto.

Pero al abrir los ojos y verla en un estado tan alterado, con los temblores de antes sustituidos por violentos espasmos, mi excitación se convierte en preocupación. Ya antes del beso parecía algo perdida, pero pensé que era a causa del alcohol en su organismo. Tras el beso no me quedaba ninguna duda de que la razón de su pánico era yo. Que la excitaba era evidente por su olor pero su cuerpo instintivamente reaccionaba ante mi peligroso toque.

Entierro entre mis brazos ese animalillo tembloroso en que se ha convertido, tratando de confortarla y calmarla acariciando su cabeza, trasmitiéndole mi calor. La verdad que había tratado de ignorar me escupe despiadadamente a la cara.

"Imposible"

Imposible el resistirse e imposible el dejarse llevar. Imposible el controlarse. Imposible no hacerle daño. Imposible el hacerla mía. Imposible...

Al poco rato noto como los temblores se van calmando, ella está agotada, a punto de desfallecer. Los fuegos artificiales se han terminado hace ya un rato y el año del perro había comenzado. Por lo menos me queda el consuelo de comenzarlo junto a ella. Le transmito mis mejores deseos y ella también lo intenta pero el sueño finalmente la derrota.

Sin poder reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para soltarla me estiro para alcanzar la botella de sake y paso las horas siguientes, terminando de emborracharme, con ella durmiendo apoyada en mi hombro. Tengo claro que al día siguiente debía empezar un nuevo ciclo, en el que debía cumplir a rajatabla con mi deber de alfa y proteger y cuidar de mi manada.

Y tenía que empezar por ella. Jamás debía volver a tocarla, no podía seguir arriesgando su frágil existencia solo para calmar mi sed de placer. Si solo con un poco de contacto era capaz de hacer que se desmayase, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría ocurrirle durante un apareamiento. No, estaba sintiendo algo muy intenso por la hembra que tenía entre los brazos. Algo solo comparable a la atracción que se siente por la compañera predestinada. Y aunque ese caso con una humana es imposible de darse, eso no le quitaba intensidad a mis sentimientos. Por lo que, si quería que ella continuara en este mundo debía mantenerla lejos. Había tantas cosas en mí que resultaban un peligro para su vida: desde un pequeño roce con las garras venenosas, pasando por el miasma tóxico que todo yōkai emite al enfadarse. Las puntas afiladas como _kunai_ de mis colmillos o la fuerza imparable de cualquiera de mis músculos… Era capaz de envenenarla, intoxicarla, desangrarla o aplastar cualquiera de sus huesos en cuestión de segundos.

Aunque quiera morir de tristeza no me queda más remedio que ser fuerte por ella. En las horas siguientes me hundo más y más en la desesperación. Acabo tumbado en banco incapaz de soltar el cuerpo inerte de Kagome. Estoy completamente borracho y no puedo evitar que un par de traicioneras lágrimas se me asomen por el rabillo del ojo.

Mirando las estrellas hago un brindis por el único ser que me podía haber ayudado. Un ser que llevaba muerto más de 60 años…

— ¿ES A ESO A LO QUE TE REFERÍAS, PADRE? ¿TE HACE GRACIA? Seguro que te estás descojonando desde el _Meidou_ , ¿Verdad? ¡Qué bien! El testarudo de mi hijo ha aprendido la lección. Ja ja ja... — El tono desesperado de mi voz contrasta con las amargas carcajadas.

— ¡PUES SÍ! ¡YA TENGO A ALGUIEN A QUIEN PROTEGER! ¿CONTENTO? Alguien a quien jamás podré tener...

Kagome se revuelve en mi pecho, tal vez molesta por los gritos, pero sigue durmiendo. La he dejado tan K.O. que no despertará ni con un terremoto. Aún así debería bajar a acostarla. En la terraza acabará por pillar uno de esos constipados humanos. O lo que es peor, podría dormirme y dejarla a merced de mis pesadillas.

Me incorporo tratando de mantener un precario equilibrio. Todo me da vueltas y acabo golpeándome en cada esquina y cada vano de puerta que cruzo. Lo único que me interesa es no dañar mi preciada carga. Cuando por fin llego a mi destino y miro el tamaño de la cama, me doy cuenta de que me equivoqué de habitación y la llevé a mis aposentos. Bueno, una cama es una cama y yo no la iba a usar. En cuanto la deje, iré a la cocina para beberme un vaso del mejunje venenoso cuya receta habíamos heredado de la vieja pulga que servía a mi padre.

Aun con esas intenciones tan nobles estoy parado como un cretino a los pies de mi propia cama, incapaz de soltarla.

"Vamos Sesshōmaru, imbécil. Ya has tomado la decisión de no volver a tocarla. ¿Cómo vas a hacer algo así con ella en los brazos?"

En contra de toda lógica mis músculos se niegan a obedecer y estrechan con aún más fuerza a Kagome. Ella gime en sueños y frota su cara contra mi pecho. En un esfuerzo de concentración trato de ver por encima de la borrachera, el estado de nuestras auras y confirmo mis sospechas. El rosa pálido y el negro amoratado están firmemente enlazados y no me dejarán soltarla hasta que me relaje y sea capaz de retraer mi yōki.

Con un suspiro me tiro en la cama con Kagome en los brazos y la envuelvo en mi _moko-moko._

"En cuanto pueda soltarla me levantaré y me iré a las cocinas." No debo dormir.

Con esa promesa vacía me dejo vencer por el sueño.

* * *

 _***Iiics, creo que este borrachín me ha quedado más bien tristón, aunque tiene sus puntillos. Es lo que tiene el ser bipolar: que sollozas entre carcajadas y te descojonas de tristeza.***_

* * *

 _Gracias como siempre a KnL por su amable comentario del 26 de abril (jope, que tarde contesto ToT)  
Jeje, si me pides Sesshome, Sesshome tendrás: 2 tazas!  
En principio no pensaba volver a utilizar a Bankotsu pero un enfrentamiento entre dos muchachos hot siempre gusta. No ze, no ze…  
Para mí la pareja ideal de Naraku siempre será Kagura. Es la única en el canon que le planta cara y muestra algo de personalidad. El mocoso dual del final (Hakudoshi? era) solo sabe conspirar y ser un arrastrado cuando el jefe está mirando.  
Bueno espero no haberte hastiado con la espera y deseo que te eches unas risillas con estos dos tortolos borrachos. Lo próximo está muy cerca.***_


	30. 29 KAGOME Mi primera borrachera

_****Veamos a continuación el otro etílico punto de vista XD***_

* * *

 **Media hora antes del Cambio de Ciclo**  
 **Terraza del Palacio del Oeste**

KAGOME

Estoy en una de las terrazas, bebiendo directamente de la botella y mirando a ese idiota desde lo alto. Primero se tira discutiendo con su madre un buen rato pero yo estoy demasiado borracha para entender lo que dicen. Por fin pierde la paciencia y le acaba pegando un bofetón que la manda al suelo.

"Kampai, Sesshōmaru-sama" Levanto la botella en brindis por su valiente pero tardía acción y le trato de pegar otro buen trago. Por desgracia está vacía.

"Mierda" balbuceo y me planteo bajar a por otra, pero todo me da vueltas. Así que acabo optando por la solución más simple y pego un grito.

― ¡EEEEYYY TUUU, "CULO DEL OESTE - SAMA"! TRÁETE OTRA BOTELLA DE SAKE POR AQUÍ.

HOLAAA, ¿MESESCUCHAAA?

GARÇON…, WAITER..., CAMAREEEERO… ¿NADIE?

¡MOSHI-MOOSHH...!

Abajo se escuchan risas, así que yo también me echo a reír.

― JA JA JA , VAAMOS, TRAEDME UNA BOTELLA…

QUIERO BRINDAR POR EL COMPROMISO DEL GRAN LORD TODOPODEROSO DE TODOS LO SANTOS... NO, DEL OESTE, JA JA JA…

Mi risa se apaga cuando una fría y grande mano me tapa la boca. Con el cuerpo embotado me doy cuenta muy tarde que detrás de mí está el Daiyōkai. Me rodea con sus brazos usando uno de ellos para ahogar mis gritos.

― ¡Shhh, Kagome ― siento su cálido aliento cerca de mi oído ― No me gustaría tener que matar a los últimos representantes de la nobleza yōkai por reírse de ti.

Me doy la vuelta con la rapidez escurriéndome de sus brazos como una anguila. La risa me baila en el estómago, pero me cuesta horrores vocalizar.

― ¡Vaya, si es el novio! ― Me inclino a lo paje ― Permítame felicitarle por su… esttoo…comprometimiento, no…Por su compromiso, eso es. Brindemos pues…¡ KAMPAI! NAZDAROVIA, SALUD! Vaya…jeje, si está vacía… ¡Hics!  
¿Has traído otra botella, novio? ¿Y la boda para cuándo? Espera, espera... no me lo digas... Yo como novia debería saberlo ¿no? PUES NO, NI PUTA IDEA, JA JA JA... ¿Y dónde me llevarás de Luna de Miel? Verás… yo quiero ir a las Bananas, no…a las Bahamas, sí eso es… ¡Hics!

Sin decir una palabra Sesshōmaru me da un vaso largo y lleno, que acepto encantada y me bebo de un trago pensando en que es sake.

― ¡Aahhggg, qué demonios…! ― Es la cosa más asquerosa que he probado jamás. Inmediatamente me dan arcadas y acabo vomitando en un parterre. Sesshōmaru está detrás de mí sujetándome el pelo para que no lo llene de bilis. Cuando termino me estoy a punto de desplomar por el temblor, él me coge como a una muñeca de trapo y me coloca en el banco. Me limpia la cara con un pañuelo húmedo, me da agua e incluso me ofrece unas hojas de menta fresca para quitarme el mal sabor de boca.

― ¿Qué es lo que me has dado?

― Una receta secreta para suprimir el efecto del alcohol. Te aseguro que no quieres saber de qué está hecho…

El brebaje infernal va haciendo efecto y el peso de la vergonzosa situación me golpea la cabeza. La agacho y me tapo la cara con las manos. Con el paso de los minutos mi cabeza se va aclarando y ya voy notando la fría brisa, el brazo del yōkai en mis hombros, la luz de las estrellas en un cielo negro como la tinta.

Está demasiado oscuro para que pueda verle la cara pero sé que él puede verme a la perfección, así que le encaro poniendo cara seria.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

― Te aseguro que no fue a propósito.

― Vamos Sesshōmaru, te vi reírte antes de que apareciera tu madre.

Le noté reír de nuevo.

― Eso fue porque cada vez que te felicitaban, tú les devolvías la felicitación. Como si todos fueran a emparejarse… ¡Eras tan inocente! ― Tenía que reconocer que esa situación tenía su punto pero no me refería a eso…

― ¿Elegiste tu el kimono?

― Si, escogí el más bello que encontré. Pero no sabía que era un antiguo _jūnihitoe_ de mi madre. Sólo que me gustaba la idea de vestirte con los colores de la Casa Taishō… Quería que todos los nobles que te criticaban por la espalda supieran que yo te había aceptado. Así podrías tratar a sus enfermos también.

De verdad que no sabía qué pensar de este tipo… Igual que te tiraba el orgullo por el retrete, te ponía en un pedestal al momento siguiente. Mi voz es cortante y seca cuando decido hablar.

― Pues era horrible, una tortura. Nunca me vuelvas a decir qué ponerme.

No sé si se tomó bien mi tajante orden, ya que no dijo nada.

Bajo la terraza, el jardín se quedaba poco a poco a oscuras. Me vi envuelta en las más negras tinieblas que una noche de luna nueva pudiera ofrecer.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

― _Hanabi_. Ya es la hora del cambio de ciclo.

Dicen que siempre que cambias de año tienes una nueva oportunidad de cambiar de vida, de librarte de las cargas que portas y tener un fresco comienzo. Y mientras las gigantescas flores de fuego convertían el cielo en un caleidoscopio, sentí su mano apretarme el hombro y escuché en mi oído su susurrante voz.

― Lo siento, Kagome.

Esa voz me derretía…

Bueno, habrá que darle otra oportunidad. Él también tiene derecho a un nuevo comienzo. Me levanto para darme la vuelta y sentarme a horcajadas encima de sus piernas, mirando su hermoso rostro teñido de un color diferente tras cada explosión. Por algún extraño motivo se remueve incómodo cuando pongo las manos alrededor de su cuello pero lo ignoro y atrapo sus labios en los míos. Comienzo con suavidad, depositando suaves besos en cada uno e incitándoles a abrirse para introducir la lengua en su boca. Sesshōmaru se deja hacer y yo me esmero en que sea un beso sensual, incluso lo acabo mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior.

Cuando me separo miro el efecto. Sesshōmaru abre los ojos y sonríe ladino.

―¿Qué fue eso?

― Un beso.

― ¿Es algo de los humanos?

― Sí. ¿Acaso los yōkai no se besan?

― No de esta manera.

― ¿Y cómo lo hacéis?

Sesshōmaru me coge una mano en cada una de las suyas y las separa de su nuca y bajándolas hasta mis piernas. Después, mientras las sigue sujetando, acerca la nariz a mi cuello y escote. Finalmente me pega un lento lametón partiendo desde la clavícula, para acabar detrás de mi oreja.

― Éste es el modo inu. ― me explica sin que le escuche realmente. Estoy demasiado perturbada por la sensación de su lengua en mi piel. ― Pero me gusta más tu método. ¿Me dejas probar?

― …

― ¿Kagome? ¿Me oyes?

Definitivamente no le oigo. Sigo con los brazos inmovilizados y perdida entre escalofríos. Ha sido un día muy largo y lleno de las sensaciones más fuertes de mi vida. Recupero algo de sentido tan sólo cuando noto de nuevo esa lengua en mi cuerpo. Esta vez está lamiendo mis labios. Abro la boca para dejarle paso y Sesshōmaru me da un beso humano.

No es justo. Es tan intenso y hábil, como si llevara toda la vida practicando. Su lengua recorre cada rincón de mi boca y sus colmillos me muerden con ansia. Es más de lo que cualquiera puede aguantar y al separase me quedo temblando por los escalofríos y con una sensación de debilidad generalizada. Todavía debo de estar bajo los efectos del sake porque creo haber tenido un orgasmo sólo con un beso.

Él me abraza, pensando que quizá tiemblo de frío y poco a poco me voy relajando. Ya no puedo oír las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales y la oscuridad es absoluta.

― Que la nueva luna te traiga la felicidad, Kagome… ― Le escucho decir mientras me da un beso en la cabeza.

Así que esa es la felicitación correcta.

Trato de repetirla pero me quedo a medias. El sueño ha ganado la batalla por mi conciencia.

Cuando abro los ojos estoy tumbada en una gigantesca y desconocida cama. Alrededor de ella hay doseles por lo que no soy capaz de ver el resto de la estancia. Al tratar de incorporarme me descubro inmovilizada. Un pesado brazo está cruzando mi torso desde los hombros a la cadera y una suave estola blanca está enrollándose alrededor de mis piernas. Me recorren escalofríos al pensar en todas las posibilidades de desastre que implicaban el despertar en la cama de Sesshōmaru. Mi cabeza palpita y parece llena de abejas zumbando. Lo peor es que no soy capaz de recordar todo lo que ocurrió anoche. Irazue y Sesshōmaru burlándose de mí, el enfado, la botella de sake y a partir de ahí: niebla…

Aparto el largo brazo como buenamente puedo y me incorporo para notar que estoy vestida todavía con los restos del jūnihitoe de anoche. Suspiro aliviada; no me gustaría haber olvidado mi primera vez. Corro el dosel para ver una gigantesca habitación, totalmente forrada en maderas nobles. Debo de estar en los aposentos del Lord... Me sonrojo al instante y le busco entre los cojines.

Sesshōmaru está profundamente dormido, con el rostro relajado y el yōki en reposo. No parece que hubiera tenido pesadillas esta noche. Entonces era la segunda vez que dormía tranquilo a mi lado, y además sin nanas…

Podría probar a hacerle un estudio del sueño, como los que hacen los psicólogos en mi época. Pasaría muchas noches con él, observándolo, y quizá pudiera ayudarle a superar esos terrores nocturnos. Mi mente de sanadora estaba rebosando ideas, dándole vueltas a test cognitivos y sesiones de terapia. Pero no estoy contando con un factor muy importante: mi paciente debe reconocer su problema y querer solucionarlo.

El paciente en cuestión se acababa de despertar y me mira frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

― Buenos días Sesshōmaru-Sama, ¿me podría explicar qué hago en su cama, en esta mañana tan soleada? ― Él Lord parece demasiado dormido todavía para notar el tono irónico de mi pregunta.

― No ha pasado nada Kagome, de verdad que no te he tocado. No sé porque estás aquí, yo pensaba dejarte en tu cuarto y debo de haber bebido bastante también y me desplomaría contigo en la cama, pero de verdad que nada más…

― Ay ya, respira… Yo sí que iba muy borracha y no me acuerdo de casi nada. ― Extrañamente su cara parece decepcionada ― Así que no te preocupes que te creo. Ahora iré a darme un baño, que me hace mucha falta…― Salgo prácticamente corriendo de allí y tras coger un yukata blanco y mi neceser, me encamino hacia los manantiales de aguas termales que hay al sur del estanque. Por suerte a esa hora todos los yōkai de palacio deben de estar durmiendo la mona y no me cruzo con nadie.

Tras unos 10 minutos en la cálida agua, noto la presencia de Sesshōmaru detrás de los arbustos. No es la primera vez que me espía cuando me baño, recuerdo sonriendo su etapa de acosador, pero igual que antes es absurdo que se esconda. Sabe que puedo notar su yōki, y aunque lo ocultase siempre tendría la referencia del reiki dejado por mí en su brazo.

― Puedes salir, "Mirón-Sama". Sé que estás ahí…― Le llamo mientras me sumerjo en el agua blancuzca por los minerales, hasta el cuello.

Los elegantes pasos apenas suenan mientras camina, realmente es un felino depredador.

― ¿"Mirón-Sama"? ― Le sonrío levantando los hombros.

― Reconoce que estabas espiando.

― Hm…

― ¿Quieres entrar? ― Para mi mayor sorpresa mueve la cabeza negativamente.

― Cuando termines.― Se aparta de la orilla para acabar sentado en una roca que sobresalía del agua, algo apartada de donde me encuentro.

Nado hacia él, no me apetece nada estar sola. Él me observa con la barbilla apoyada en su mano. Me recuerda a "El Pensador" de Rodin.

― ¿Hice mucho el ridículo anoche? ― Le pregunto.

― No tanto.

― De verdad que recuerdo el largarme del jardín furiosa contigo y poco más… ¿Delante de quién más me puse en evidencia?

― Sólo conmigo. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada del resto? ― Parecía realmente triste.

― Un lugar muy alto, siluetas borrosas, sensación de mareo, luces de colores… nada más. Ahora que lo pienso, yo debería estar enfadada contigo. ¿Por qué no estoy enfadada contigo?

― Si ya me perdonaste anoche.

― ¿Y por qué haría algo así? ― Sesshōmaru parece ligeramente molesto por tanta pregunta.

― Porque te expliqué que no era mi intención y te pedí perdón.

Eso sí que sería algo digno de recordar. ¡Qué rabia! Me apoyo en la orilla de la fuente y me tapo la cara con el brazo.

― Kagome, creo que ya es hora de que vayas a revisar a los enfermos. ― "Ya salió el jefe…"

Ignoro la orden y continuo con los ojos tapados y estirando mi dolorida espalda.

― Antes quiero preguntarte algo.

― Ya veo que hoy es el día de las preguntas.

― ¿Te molesta?

― No he dicho eso. Pero..., antes de continuar deberías mirarte, Kagome. ― Levanto el brazo de la cara y me doy cuenta de que estoy apunto de dejar que mis pezones se asomen por encima del agua. ¡Tumbada a lo loco y estirándome como una gata delante de un tío...!"¿Desde cuándo eres una fresca, Kagome?" Al momento me pongo roja como un tomate y me hundo en el blancuzco líquido.

― Y bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

― Tu madre me habló de que te habían puesto un sello, que te permitía ser más poderoso.

― Si, eso es una consecuencia.

― ¿Acaso no es ese el motivo?

Sesshōmaru se remueve incómodo.

― No realmente, es un sello de control. El cambio en mi energía demoníaca fue algo... inesperado.

Me entró la risa pero me obligue a sumergir la boca en el agua para disimular. ¿De verdad pensaba que su estado actual era el de tener control?

― ¿Control sobre qué?

― Pues… ― Ahora se le veía realmente confuso y avergonzado. ― Mi bestia… Estaba desbocada. Me transformaba sin ningún control. El sello se le aplicó a ella. Pero realmente no debo ni puedo hablar sobre eso, Kagome. No recuerdo muy bien las razones y se me explicó que es muy peligroso para mi mente el estar removiendo en esos temas… ― Maldita Irazue. ¿A él también le fue con esas?

Pero los nuevos datos eran muy interesantes. Era una de las cosas que me llamaban la atención desde que llegué a palacio. Yako no había aparecido en ningún momento, ni siquiera a saludar. Cuando Irazue dijo que también me había olvidado no me lo podía creer, con lo seguro que parecía en su aseveración de "volver a reclamarme como su compañera" . Ahora me explico su silencio.

― ¿Entonces ya no podrás transformarte nunca más?

― Si que puedo. Cuando realmente me hace falta.

― Transfórmate ahora.

― Kagome, me parece que no eres consciente de que cuando adopto mi forma original soy una bestia sin piedad. Aparte de que es peligroso, eres una simple humana, no representas ningún peligro para mí, por lo que es totalmente innecesario transformarme. ― Trato de no ofenderme por lo de "simple humana". Además teniendo en cuenta que normalmente ya es una"bestia sin piedad", no creo que la transformación suponga una gran diferencia.

― ¿Así que sólo te conviertes en Yako cuando estás en peligro?

Al oír mi pregunta sus ojos de gato emitieron un peligroso resplandor y se entrecerraron para convertirse en rendijas.

― ¿Y cómo sabes tú que llamo Yako a mi bestia? ― ¡Ups! Me parece que acabo de meter la pata. ¿Cómo le digo que conozco a su alter ego sin arriesgarme a que se cumpla la advertencia de su madre?

― Pues… Debo de haberte oído mencionarlo en alguna ocasión…

― Imposible, nunca hablo de mi bestia con nadie. Desde la muerte de mi padre, sólo mi madre conoce ese nombre ― Todo el cuerpo de Sesshōmaru está en tensión y yo me agarro al clavo ardiendo que me acababa de mostrar.

― Pues, se lo oiría a ella entonces…No lo sé Sesshōmaru. Tampoco es que tenga mucha importancia ¿no? ― Ante el peligro de tener que darle más explicaciones decido que es la hora de marcharme. Nado hasta donde están mis ropas y aprovecho que está mirando al suelo para salir con rapidez y cubrirme con el yukata. Al pasar al lado suyo todavía le noto algo pensativo.

― Me voy a ver a los enfermos. Así te podrás bañar tranquilo.

Su mirada se me clava cuando levanta la cabeza. Igual está pensando en insistir sobre el tema de Yako. Al fin y al cabo apenas hablo con Irazue y mi escusa tiene los pies de barro. Sin darle tiempo a replicar me largo de allí corriendo.

Paso el resto del día extremadamente ocupada. Había un par de enfermos cuyo estado era crítico y el tratarles me lleva muchas horas y un considerable gasto de reiki. Mientras manejo los hilos de energía cavilo sin cesar de qué manera abordar el tema del estudio del sueño con Sesshōmaru. Por más vueltas que le doy no se me ocurre una solución válida. No puedo simplemente plantarme delante de "Prefiero mi orgullo a mi vida-Sama" y decirle que quiero estudiarle en uno de sus momentos de debilidad. La última vez que le impuse mi presencia en esos instantes, amenazaba con matarme, y al día siguiente se largó al frente. No, eso no funcionaría. Tampoco era plan explicarle que ya en dos ocasiones le había acompañado sin que tuviera pesadillas. Me daba mucha vergüenza y solo con dos veces, no estaba segura de que realmente era mi presencia la que lo hacía dormir tranquilo.

Cuando finalmente termino la jornada es ya bastante tarde. Hace mucho que la cena en el gran comedor ha terminado y me veo obligada a comer unos rápidos bocados en las cocinas. Al pasar por delante de las habitaciones del Lord compruebo que por el borde de la puerta se cuela una rendija de luz. Decido decirle buenas noches y le llamo suavemente.

Tras un seco "pasa" entro en las amplias estancias. Sesshōmaru está detrás de su escritorio leyendo documentación con el rostro aburrido y con el pincel suspendido en el aire. Al verme se tensiona y pone cara muy seria.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― No me pregunta qué tal, ni por qué no he ido a comer o cenar… Definitivamente está enfadado o algo parecido.

― Estaba de camino a la cama y he visto la luz… Sólo pasaba a saludar.

― _Konbanwa (buenas noches)_ entonces…, ¿algo más?

― Estoo…, ― ese tono cortante me deja paralizada. ― No realmente…

―… ― ¿Me está ignorando?

― ¿Vas a dormir esta noche?

― No creo. ― Sus monosílabos hacen que me rinda.

― Pues nada, entonces. _Oyasumi nasai (que duermas bien)_ , Sesshōmaru-Sama.

― _Oyasumi_.

Regreso al pasillo y me meto rápidamente en mi habitación. No puedo evitar que una lagrima de rabia se me escape mientras me preparo para dormir. Cuando me meto bajo las sábanas se ha convertido en un torrente.

"Sesshōmaru _no baka_!"

El cansancio acumulado me acaba por vencer y cierro los ojos.

* * *

 _Bueno, como os habréis fijado, la segunda parte de este capítulo es ya un enlace de los sucesos que están por venir. De verdad que vendrán pronto. Lo juro por Snoopy.  
_


	31. 30 SESSHŌMARU: Buenos propósitos

_Rated T_

* * *

 **Primer día del nuevo ciclo 1503. Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi**  
 **Aposentos del Señor del Palacio del Oeste**

SESSHŌMARU

Una vez más estoy en el acantilado mirando su amplia espalda. Todo es como siempre: la lluvia en mi rostro, el olor a jazmín del aire, la pregunta de mi padre. Todo salvo mi respuesta.

— Tengo a quien proteger pero soy su mayor amenaza. Ayúdame padre… Estoy tan confuso.

— Estoy feliz por ti hijo. Hace tanto que esperaba esa transformación.

— ¿Esperabas que fuera el asesino sanguinario que soy?

— Esperaba que pudieras enfrentarte a cualquier desafío.

— No quiero hacerle daño.

— Pues no lo hagas.

— Yo... no puedo, no quiero renunciar a ella.

— ¿La quieres o quieres estar con ella? ¿Te das cuenta que no es lo mismo? Lo primero es amor incondicional y lo segundo, un deseo egoísta.

— Entonces diría que lo primero.

— Si es así hijo, no existe absolutamente nada en este mundo de lo que no seas capaz.

 **…**

Me despierta un extraño movimiento en mi cama. Estoy contento y descansado. Hacía tanto que no soñaba con mi padre.

— Buenos días Sesshōmaru Sama, ¿me podría explicar qué hago en su cama, en esta mañana tan soleada?

La cantarina voz de Kagome me devuelve a la realidad.

¡Mierda! Al final me quedé dormido junto a ella. Pero hoy comienza el nuevo ciclo y el sueño recurrente de mi juventud me ha dado el empujón que necesitaba para tomar una decisión.

Ella por suerte no parece tener muchas exigencias de afecto y prácticamente se escurre de mi cama corriendo, con la escusa de bañarse.

Al quedarme sólo reflexiono sobre cómo proceder. Sin duda lo que ocurrió entre nosotros anoche merecía una aclaración por mi parte, ya que fui el que guardaba más control sobre sus actos. Ella espera, con seguridad que me comporte, como mínimo como su amante y no puedo simplemente ignorarla. Tendré que darle una explicación coherente del porque de mi distanciamiento. Además mejor hacerlo cuanto antes.

Decidido me levanto y tras cambiarme de ropa y colocarme la armadura salgo en su busca siguiendo el rastro de su aroma.

Cuando me acerco a los manantiales ella se percata en seguida de mi presencia y me llama a su lado. En un primer momento me acusa de espiarla.

Menuda tontería, Este Sesshōmaru no tiene gran interés en espiar a nadie. Si la quisiera ver desnuda tan solo tendría que arrancarle las ropas. No, lo que busco es cerrar esta aventura de la manera más honorable posible, acorde con la nueva vida que quiero empezar. Me siento algo alejado para no cohibirla con mi presencia mientras trato de ordenar mis ideas. Pero ella no se corta ni un pelo en acercarse. ¿Cómo se supone que debo empezar a rechazarla? Al final me quedo simplemente sentado y mirándola embobado, furioso conmigo mismo.

Kagome toma la iniciativa y comienza a hacer preguntas sobre lo de anoche. Perfecto, ya tengo un punto de partida. Le pediré disculpas por haberme dejado llevar y como argumento principal tendré la desagradable reacción física y posterior desmayo que le provoqué con mis actos.

Pero ella tiene otros intereses y la conversación va desviándose del rumbo. Cuando me comunica que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó en la terraza, su aseveración es como un jarro de agua fría. Pero por otra parte; si no tengo que explicar los besos ni demás sucesos turbios, tampoco ella tiene motivos para esperar nada de mí. Estamos exactamente igual que antes de la fiesta. En fase de tonteo. Lo bueno es que me ahorro las explicaciones, simplemente debo mantener una distancia respetable con la humana y frenar esas confianzas que se toma últimamente conmigo.

Debería estar contento y sin embargo una capa de tristeza me acaba por envolver. No sé si me siento herido en el orgullo porque haya olvidado tan fácilmente mis caricias o decepcionado por ni siquiera dárseme la oportunidad de renunciar a mi relación con ella. Para Kagome no existe esa relación, está ahogada entre los vapores del sake.

Eso si, por torpeza o aposta, Kagome está tratando de provocarme con su cuerpo.

"Estas jugando con fuego niña…"

Ha faltado un pelo para que tirase por la borda todas mis nobles intenciones y saltase sobre esos senos mojados, para morder sus pezones erectos. Tan distraído estoy que no me doy cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde que el tema se ha desviado hacía vertientes poco adecuadas.

Ella me pregunta por el sello. La vieja zorra se lo ha contado y ahora la veo hurgar en materias que para nada son de su incumbencia. No es que tenga nada que ocultar, pero hablar del sello me resulta incómodo. No puedo evitar un sentimiento de culpa y la nostalgia por mi bestia. El hablar de ella es incomodo para cualquier yōkai capaz de transformarse y para los Inu la bestia sagrada es un tema tan íntimo y tabú que no hablamos de ellas con nadie, de la misma forma que no nos dedicamos a comentar la existencia o usos de nuestros órganos reproductivos.

Pero allí está mi humana preguntando y pidiéndome que le haga números de circo. Parece incluso saber mucho más de lo admisible cuando se le escapa su nombre. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe? Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie y lo de que lo oyera de labios de mi madre me parece como poco, inverosímil. Aunque con la vieja arpía nunca se sabe. Kagome por fin parece darse cuenta de lo inadecuado del interrogatorio y de nuevo se da a la fuga antes de que tenga la oportunidad de pedirle más explicaciones.

Ya sólo, hago balance de lo logrado con la entrevista. No he podido explicarme debidamente y tampoco la he puesto al corriente de cómo pretendo que nuestras relaciones se desarrollen en el futuro. Quizá lo único positivo que saco en claro es que si mantengo la cabeza fría y un esfuerzo estoico, soy capaz de resistir a los efectos que me provocan su aroma e incluso la visión de su cuerpo. La pregunta es si seré capaz de mantener la cabeza fría y la actitud estoica…

"¿La quiero o quiero estar con ella?"

Si soy capaz de recordar mi elección tengo la confianza de que lo resistiré de algún modo. Aunque me tire empalmado los próximos años. Y hablando de eso, creo que al final sí que me tomaré ese baño. Necesito aliviar mis deseos y librarme de la imagen de esos pechos suaves y mojados.

 **…**

De momento va todo bien. Aunque lleve todo el día sin verla, la ansiedad no llega a alcanzar niveles intolerables. La luna acaba de asomarse sin formar más que un delgadísimo arco apenas perceptible a través de los ventanales de la terraza. Alguien llama a la puerta.

— Adelante.

—Mi Señor, tiene correo.

El criado deja un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio. Uno de ellos llama mi atención, el _hanko_ _(sello oficial personal equivalente a una firma)_ impreso era el mismo que el de la carta que un par de lunas atrás me trajo la oportunidad de conocer a la dueña de mis pensamientos. Me pregunto qué nuevas me transmitirá el monje. Con las emociones de los últimos días casi me había olvidado de su misión.

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la duodécima luna de 1502 en el Templo Mushin de la península de Izu**

 _A la atención de Lord Sesshōmaru de Taishō, Lord del Oeste._

 _Me pongo en contacto su Excelencia con la intención de ponerle al día de la marcha de las negociaciones de la alianza de paz, que con en su nombre estoy ofreciendo. En general los resultados han sido alentadores. A parecer su gestión de las relaciones con los templos históricamente tiene una muy buena reputación que no ha sido demasiado afectada por los conflictos de las últimas lunas. Incluso entre los monjes más ancianos existe el grato recuerdo de las buenas relaciones diplomáticas que mantenían con su honorable padre._

 _A pesar de ello, entre los más jóvenes sí que hay ciertas reticencias al acuerdo, sobre todo motivadas por los crecientes rumores sobre su comportamiento en el campo de batalla. Esas reticencias son la principal razón de las exigencias que los líderes religiosos de las tres órdenes planean plantearle, antes de firmar ningún acuerdo. Aunque no sé exactamente en qué consistirán esas exigencias, se ha hablado de pedirle algún tipo de gesto simbólico que afiance el vínculo entre humanos y yōkai, así como la obligación de prestar protección a los seguidores de las tres órdenes ante futuras desavenencias._

 _Por todo ello se hace más que necesaria la organización de la reunión entre los principales representantes y su persona. Creo recordar que usted mencionó la primera luna del nuevo ciclo como un momento adecuado para la convocatoria de susodicha cumbre._

 _Ya tengo el terreno preparado y estoy a la espera de que su Excelencia tenga a consideración fijar una fecha exacta para transmitirla a mis contactos._

 _Sin más que añadir, se despide su humilde servidor,  
Firmado: Miroku.  
P.D. Que la nueva luna le brinde felicidad._

* * *

Hmn… No puedo más que felicitarme por la elección de mi negociador. El monje tiene talento y labia, y en muy poco tiempo se ha movilizado para conseguir excelentes resultados. Me molesta ligeramente la mención del término "exigencias", pero es una cuestión sobre la que me será difícil formular una opinión con tan poca información. Sé que soy un hábil negociador, ya sabré sacar el mejor partido posible a la reunión con los humanos.

Reunión con humanos…

Siento algunos pinchazos y algo de quemazón en las cicatrices de los cortes obtenidos de la mano de mi desquiciante madre, pero poco más. Ni nauseas, ni dolor, ni rechazo. Tras ver la figura de mi padre en sueños he recordado todo aquello por lo que vale la pena luchar y cómo debería comportarse un líder. Pienso sacar a mi raza del atolladero en el que se encuentra, me cueste lo que me cueste. Ya sea con gestos simbólicos o con demostraciones de fuerza.

Estoy redactando la respuesta para el monje cuando percibo el perturbador aroma de Kagome acercándose a mi puerta. ¿Todavía no se ha acostado, con lo tarde que es?

"Bien Sesshōmaru, es la hora de la verdad. Mantente firme"

Me coloco la careta de Señor Implacable y con mi voz más fría le doy permiso para entrar.

— ¿Qué quieres? – Sus ojeras y mirada cansada me hacen apretar los dientes. No debo mostrar preocupación.

— Estaba de camino a la cama y he visto la luz… Sólo pasaba a saludar. – "¿Qué clase de escusa es esa? Vete a dormir."

— _Konbanwa (buenas noches)_ entonces… ¿algo más?

— Estoo… — Parece confusa. — No realmente…

Permanezco en silencio mirándola con desdén.

— ¿Vas a dormir esta noche?

— No creo. — Es cierto, no estoy para nada cansado y paso de arriesgarme.

— Pues nada, entonces. _Oyasumi nasai (que duermas bien)_ , Sesshōmaru Sama. — La dulzura con que dice estas últimas palabras me derrite por dentro. No me queda más remedio que contestar.

— _Oyasumi_.

Nada más salir por la puerta, el pincel que estoy sujetando y que ha estado soportando toda la presión que la tensión de la situación, finalmente se parte manchando la carta a medio escribir con múltiples goterones de tinta.

"Maldición", mascullo mientras saco una hoja de papel y comienzo de nuevo.

Convoco a Miroku para la última semana de esta luna y guardo la tinta y los pinceles. Por detrás de la pared me llega claramente el sonido de sus sollozos. Aunque me tape los oídos soy incapaz de ignorar la tristeza que tiñe de azul su rosado aura.

"¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!"

Va a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

 _Siento el abandono niños y niñas pero he estado muy liada con miles de cosas, un expomanga por medio y mi lemonatasco... Por suerte ayer lo superé al fin. Llevo toda la noche escribiendo como una posesa y todavía no lo he releído siquiera pero confío en no estar demasiado descontenta como para rehacerlo. Eso si, a ver como lo parto que me ha quedado un capítulo de más de 10.000 palabras. Pero lo importante es que al fin y al cabo lo terminé, después de tantas re-escrituras y me siento como el gran Orson Welles cuando dijo: "Es lo peor, cuando has terminado un capítulo y la máquina de escribir no aplaude"._  
 _Pero para llegar a mostraros el fruto de mi labor todavía queda camino. Estoy cansada y solo he corregido este capítulo de los que tenía preparados. Además tengo una seria cola de revs. para contestar. T.T_  
 _Os dejo de momento este y cuando cumpla con mis obligaciones corregiré y subiré poco a poco el resto. Enjoy **!**_

* * *

 _Gracias alexandra por tu lindo comentario del 6 de Mayo. Es entretenido observarlos, si. No dejarán de hacerlo ni durante el sexo... Uff espero de verdad que no te quedes decepcionada con el lemon. Me mola leerlo pero escribirlo ha sido una pesadilla._


	32. 31 KAGOME: Charla de chicas

**A finales de la primera luna de 1503. Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi  
Sala de cuarentena del Palacio del Oeste**

KAGOME

— ¡Menudo imbécil! — La voz de Sango está llena de indignación. Su cálida mano acaricia mi espalda temblorosa por el llanto. Desde que llegaron esta mañana, mi amiga _taijiya_ no se ha separado de mi lado. Ha escuchado pacientemente durante horas las historias de mis penurias y enfados, me ha calmado, compadecido y limpiado las lágrimas. Todo eso en vez de asistir a las importantes negociaciones que estaban teniendo lugar en el Salón de Audiencias.

— Descuida, ya me lo contará todo Miroku esta noche. — Había dicho esta mañana al comprobar que el torrente de lágrimas con el que había recibido a mis amigos no era sólo por la alegría del reencuentro.

En realidad yo también me moría de curiosidad por saber de la marcha de las negociaciones, pero junto al gran séquito humano habían llegado varios yōkai en estado crítico (uno de ellos era la propia Kirara) y mi presencia en la Sala de Cuarentena era indispensable.

— Lo que no acabo de entender es en qué consiste esta relación que os traéis con el Lord. ¿Y dices que él te ignora? ¿En qué sentido?

Mi cara ya colorada de por sí adquiere tonos magenta. ¿Cómo explicar a Sango, una chica de mentalidad puramente medieval, los juegos y provocaciones entre mi descarada persona y el Lord del Oeste?

Provocaciones que por otra parte se habían convertido durante las últimas semanas en dolorosamente unilaterales. Todas aquellas sonrisas y miradas ardientes que me dedicara Sesshōmaru antes del cambio de ciclo habían sido sustituidas por un constante malhumor y gruñidos de desaprobación. Ante los disimulados intentos de rozarle con mis manos, el esquivo yōkai reaccionaba apartándose como de una abrasadora llama y fulminándome son miradas de intenso desagrado. En caso de quedarnos solos en una habitación, abandonaba al momento lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y mascullando escusas se largaba con viento fresco dejándome muchas veces con la palabra en la boca y la pesadumbre en el corazón. Ni siquiera quiso escuchar mis consejos sobre las costumbres humanas que tan bien le habrían venido en las negociaciones en curso. Mi estado de ánimo se balanceaba, día tras día, entre la animal atracción con la que mis hormonas adolescentes me atormentaban y la sensación de vacío que el despecho y rechazo de Sesshōmaru, embutían en mi pecho.

Al final de la primera semana gasté mi último cartucho y finalmente comprendí el alcance de mi impotencia. Plenamente consciente de lo que una vez había logrado con mi vestimenta y buscando como una fulana cualquiera una reacción similar, me había vestido con mi uniforme de secundaría y me había presentado ante él. Me había peinado y humedecido con brillo de labios la boca, empapado con colonia de jazmín la piel, y me había permitido salir de mi cuarto sin llevar ningún tipo de ropa interior. Estaba tan excitada y tan desesperada… ¿Cómo explicar a mí amiga la necesidad de que posara en mí sus ojos de gato? No existía forma de hacerlo sin que ella me colocara al momento a la altura moral de las hembras que ejercen la profesión más antigua del mundo.

Y toda esa humillación moral para nada. La única reacción que logre arrancar de "Bloque de Hielo Sama" fue una mirada iracunda y un gruñido de desaprobación. Me entraron ganas de agarrarle de las solapas y sacudirle, de recordarle a grito pelado su promesa de "castigarme", de cubrir con mis labios esa mueca desdeñosa y morderle hasta hacerle sangrar. Pero me quede petrificada, hundida en mi propia miseria, mientras el Lord del Oeste salía por patas de su propia oficina como el miserable cobarde que era. Tras esa desagradable escena Sesshōmaru no volvió a acercarse a mi triste persona a menos que el protocolo lo obligase. No volví a escuchar de sus labios mi nombre, dirigiéndose a mí con un impersonal "miko" al que había colgado la losa del honorífico "sama". Y cada vez que presentía que nuestros caminos pudieran cruzarse en los laberínticos pasillos del palacio, cambiaba descaradamente de dirección en un infinito juego del gato y el ratón que me sacaba de quicio.

Es tanto el rencor que siento por su persona en estos momentos que en las pocas noches en las que el sueño le vencía, le dejo gritar de pánico, obligándome a olvidar las intenciones de ayudarle a superar sus eternas pesadillas. Sin duda me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo, cada día más parecida al ser del que me he enamorado.

— Entiendo que te sientas atraída por el maldito daiyōkai, — me saca Sango de mis sádicos pensamientos. — Al fin y al cabo es por ese físico por lo que se les considera depredadores. Deben ser atractivos para embaucar a sus víctimas y que estás se les acerquen desprevenidas. — El análisis tan puramente naturalista de mi amiga me recordó que estaba hablando con una exterminadora. Pero tanto humanos como yōkai éramos algo más que simples bestias, ¿o no?

— Lo cierto es que Sesshōmaru Sama se portaba hasta hace nada como un auténtico caballero, — mentí tratando de que Sango no viera a través de mi turbación. — Incluso me presentó a los demás nobles como "la salvadora de su raza".

— Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Es realmente maravilloso cuando un hombre te muestra respeto y te considera su igual. — Las mejillas coloradas de Sango me indicaban que no estaba pensando en mí y Sesshōmaru cuando hacía tal afirmación.

— Miroku es un chico con suerte, — sonreí tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema. Pasamos las siguientes horas comentando las miles de dudas que Sango albergaba sobre el libertino carácter del monje.

— No sé qué habría hecho de no ser por su apoyo. Aún en los peores momentos, cuando nos cruzamos con Kohaku en Fukui, él me ha mantenido cuerda.

— ¿Has vuelto a saber de tu hermano?

— Sigue a las órdenes de Naraku y está vivo gracias a un fragmento de la perla en su cuello. Pero no me lo he vuelto a cruzar desde que perdimos la pista del monstruo cerca de la frontera hace ya varias lunas.

— En su última carta Kikyō hablaba de ir a buscarle y tratar de purificar su fragmento. Quizá así pueda recuperar la memoria y el control sobre sus actos.

— En cuanto terminemos con el tema del tratado tenemos pensado reunirnos con Inuyasha y ella en la aldea de Kaede. Podrías venir con nosotros.

Una triste sonrisa fue mi única respuesta. Si bien es cierto que me marcharía hoy mismo si fuera por mí, no podía dejar tirados a mis pacientes. Tal vez en un par de lunas y siempre que no llegara un gran número de nuevos pacientes podría planteármelo. Lo que sí que me atraía era la idea de tomarme una semana de vacaciones. Tal vez ver a mis amigos, regresar por unos días a mi época… La actitud fría de "Aparta Humana Miserable Sama" alimentaba mis esperanzas. Total..., se notaba que no me quería por aquí.

El sol ya estaba rozando el horizonte, inundando la estancia de tonos anaranjados y rojizos cuando Kirara abría los ojos y maullaba suavemente. Sango y yo suspiramos aliviadas al unísono y empecé a cortar una por una las conexiones de reiki que llevaban horas purificando, desentrañando y retejiendo las numerosas auras demoníacas que vibraban en total armonía a lo largo de la sala de cuarentena. Mis pacientes descansaban con los rostros en calma y a pesar del cansancio físico, mi corazón se sentía ligero y satisfecho.

Fue en ese momento de paz y tranquilidad, que una voz extremadamente desagradable - que recordaba a cuando raspabas un tenedor contra un plato - hizo temblar los cristales y sacudir los cimientos del salón.

— ¡MUEVE TU MALDITO TRASERO Y PERSÓNATE INMEDIATAMENTE ANTE MI PRESENCIA, INMUNDA Y PATÉTICA HUMANA! ¡SAL INMEDIATAMENTE, ESCORIA! ¡SÉ QUE TE ESCONDES AHÍ, NO TE ATREVAS A DESOBEDECER!

Mis pacientes se despiertan sobresaltados y se incorporan desorientados, empeorando por culpa del estrés, su condición de manera visible. Sango se asoma a la puerta y me confirma mis peores temores.

— Kagome, aquí fuera hay una yōkai loca que me parece que desea hablar contigo. ¿Quieres que _Hiraikotsu_ le baje los humos?

— ¡DILE A ESA FURCIA QUE SALGA DE INMEDIATO! ¡NO PIENSO TOLERAR SU PRESENCIA EN MI PALACIO NI UN MINUTO MÁS!

— Cálmate Sango, esa es la madre de Sesshōmaru Sama y actual Dama del Oeste. Ahora mismo atenderé su demanda.

Con un suspiro lanzo una capa de reiki tranquilizador sobre mis pacientes y salgo a enfrentarme con la furiosa yōkai. Me pregunto qué es lo que la habrá molestado esta vez. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por su hijo?

Nada más cruzar la puerta, la terrible hembra me ataca sin piedad y apenas puedo construir una improvisada _kekkai_ para contrarrestar su zarpazo. Ante la peligrosa situación Sango sale corriendo hacia la Sala de Audiencias. Seguramente piensa que si es realmente esa la madre del Lord del Oeste, sólo Sesshōmaru puede solucionar este conflicto sin tirar por la borda lo logrado en las negociaciones del tratado de paz.

— ¿Se puede saber qué le he hecho ahora, Irazue Dono? ¡Cálmese, por favor!

— ¡NO SÉ QUÉ CLASE DE BRUJERÍA HAS UTILIZADO CON MI HIJO, SUCIA HUMANA, PERO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MI CACHORRO SE EMPAREJE CON UN GUSANO COMO TU! ANTES TE ARRANCARÉ ESE REPULSIVO CORAZÓN Y ME LO TRAGARÉ DELANTE DE ÉL SI ES NECESARIO.

"¿Qué diablos…?"

¿De qué estaba hablando la muy loca? ¿Sesshōmaru emparejarse conmigo? Debo de haber oído mal…

— No sé a qué se refiere, Irazue Dono. No conozco ni he usado jamás ningún tipo de brujería, ni con su hijo ni con nadie. Debe de haber algún tipo de malentendido…

— ¡MIENTES! MI HIJO ODIA A LOS HUMANOS. YO ME OCUPÉ PERSONALMENTE DE QUE FUERA ASÍ. SÓLO MAGIA NEGRA SERÍA CAPAZ DE CAMBIAR ESO.

El enorme cansancio de la jornada junto con el inmenso poder de ataque de la yōkai estaban pasándome factura. Las barreras con las que detenía sus zarpazos eran cada vez más débiles. Cuando mi espalda chocó con la pared de la antesala supe que mi tiempo en este mundo sería muy corto si Sesshōmaru no aparecía inmediatamente a sacarme de ésta. Pero, ¿y si a él le daba igual lo que pudiera hacerme su madre? Su indiferencia de las últimas semanas me había marcado profundamente, haciéndome dudar incluso de la abierta animadversión que sabía que sentía por su progenitora. Con la garra de Irazue apretándome el cuello, los minutos se me hicieron interminables hasta que por fin escuché el rugido de mi salvador.

— ¡Suelta inmediatamente a la miko, madre! — Sesshōmaru no gritó, ni siquiera levantó la voz. Aún así había tanto odio, tantas promesas de dolor, en cada una de las sílabas que pronunciaba, que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de cada ser vivo presente en un kilómetro a la redonda.

La psicótica yōkai apretó más si cabe su agarre, cortándome la respiración. Pataleé impotente mientras observaba, como a cámara lenta, la garra de Sesshōmaru acercarse, atrapar el antebrazo de Irazue y hundir las garras profundamente en su carne. La sangré caliente y espesa me salpicó el rostro mientras a mis oídos llegaba el inequívoco sonido de los huesos al partirse.

Ya en el suelo trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras la voz de Irazue me llegaba distorsionada por el pánico.

— Tu no lo entiendes cachorro, esa humana te ha embrujado... Yo sólo quiero protegerte. No puedes estar realmente pensando en aceptar esas condiciones. Son humillantes… ¡Esos humanos deben morir!

— La única que morirá hoy aquí eres tú.

Ante esa frase llena de rencor me di cuenta de la magnitud del enfado de Sesshōmaru. Debía detener esa locura antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera más tarde. Me incorporé y le agarré de la manga.

— Cálmese Sesshōmaru Sama. Yo me encuentro bien. Estoy segura de que todo esto es un malentendido y que su madre no pretendía hacerme ningún da…

La frase se me congela en los labios al atravesarme un rayo de la más pura furia concentrada. Los ojos de gato de Sesshōmaru eran dos hierros al rojo vivo que me marcaban implacables. Cuando abrió la boca, sus palabras me mordieron como venenosas serpientes.

— ¡Sal inmediatamente de aquí, Kagome!

— Pero…

— ¡FUERA!

El pánico más instintivo se apoderó de mí. Salí corriendo sin poder frenar el torrente de lágrimas que inundaba mis ojos.


	33. 32 SESSHŌMARU: Nunca más

_*** Parece que en Fanfiction por fin han solucionado el problema con la visualización de los comentarios, para celebrarlo os paso el capítulo 32 con el POV de Sesshōmaru sobre los últimos acontecimientos.  
_

 _Aprovecho también para dar la bienvenida al Círculo y agradecer los comentarios del 13 de Mayo a dos nuevas guests; Cristina Pacheco y Serena. En cuanto a alexandra, doble "thankyuu" para ti, ya que te debía el del día 11 y el del 13. Aún a riesgo de parecer pesada, os recomendaría a las tres haceros una cuenta. No hace falta ser autor para eso y se tarda poquísimo (yo la vinculé con FB: 2 clicks y listo). Así podréis recibir alertas cuando se actualicen las historias y yo al contestar por privado tengo mucha más libertad (resuelvo dudas, regalo spoilers a petición y cuento chistes verdes, XD)_

 _Sin más que añadir: enjoy!***_

 _Rated M_

* * *

 **A finales de la primera luna de 1503 Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi**  
 **Sala de Audiencias del Palacio del Oeste.**

SESSHŌMARU

Las odiosas normas de protocolo me han tenido ocupado en tonterías durante ya cerca de dos horas y mi mente parece descomponerse y pasar a estado gaseoso. Una gota de sudor es el único símbolo de mi hastío, la única marca en mi por otra parte perfecta fachada de indiferencia. ¿Por qué rayos complicamos con absurdas pantomimas cada frase, cada interacción, cada estúpida conversación? La corte y sus tradiciones se me hacen a veces muy pesadas de soportar. Como siempre que mi concentración se diluye, mi pensamiento vuela hacia el recuerdo de Kagome. Hoy vuelve a vestir con esas prendas tan vulgares. Las mismas que permiten que cualquiera vea la blancura de sus largas piernas. Ella sabe que soy un pelele impotente ante sus provocaciones pero aún así insiste en torturarme. Días y más días de excitación y rabia me hacen plantearme la solidez de mi cordura y solamente la idea de protegerla me salva una y otra vez de perderme en la locura de mis propios instintos.

La promesa que le hice a mi padre - la que me hice a mí mismo - la hieren y confunden, envenenando mis noches con el sonido de su llanto. Noches en las que por otra parte soy presa de nuevo de mis pesadillas. Las abrazo culpable, sintiendo que me merezco cada minuto de sufrimiento que me proporcionen.

Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo negándome mis propios deseos. Ni ahora, ni antes del sello. Tal esfuerzo había estirado hasta tal punto la templanza de mis nervios que me sentía como una bomba a punto de estallar. El lazo que mantiene a raya mi yōki está a punto de soltarse y las decenas de ilustres sagrados humanos están temblando como hojas al viento cuando finalmente me doy cuenta de que mi oscura aura está presionando más de la cuenta sobre la audiencia. Deben de haber pasado varios minutos de silencio absoluto. El humano que tenía la palabra la última vez que estuve atento a lo que sucedía a mí alrededor esta pálido como una hoja de papel y su olor me indica que el pánico ha jugado una mala pasada a su vejiga.

Me aclaro la garganta y con un gesto de mi brazo ordeno un receso de diez minutos.

— Mi Señoría, ¿le ocurre algo? — El monje me sonríe amablemente, demostrando más cojones que todos los demás humanos y yōkai de la sala juntos. — Vuestra mente no parece estar entre nosotros.

— Tanta parafernalia sinsentido me aburre y agobia, eso es todo. — Le contesto de un modo similar, dejando boquiabiertos a mis inútiles consejeros. La más patidifusa parece ser la víbora de mi madre, que no considera al monje digno de tal amabilidad. Su presencia en la sala me resulta tan desagradable que prefiero fingir que no está allí. Me ha seguido como una sombra durante las últimas semanas, haciéndome mucho más fácil resistir los embates de mi deseo por Kagome. Esa es la única razón por la que he permitido que envenene con su presencia las ya de por si complicadas negociaciones con los humanos. Pero eso no quita que los malditos vejestorios estén poniendo a prueba mi paciencia.

— Necesito que se dejen de rodeos y digan claramente qué es lo que piden para poder formalizar el documento. Ya está bien de eufemismos. — Confieso molesto a Miroku, obteniendo una mirada comprensiva y la promesa de una pronta resolución.

Durante el descanso, numerosos criados han traído sake y algunos dulces, lo que libera el ambiente de gran parte de la tensión acumulada. El monje toma palabra y cumpliendo con lo prometido suelta un discurso encaminado a recordar a los presentes las buenas intenciones de ambas partes que han propiciado tan esperado encuentro. La que se hace llamar mi madre murmura despropósitos por lo bajo mientras golpea con nerviosismo el suelo con el pié.

— … y es por eso que, sin alargarme más de la cuenta propongo que Shirokaze-Dono, en representación de las tres órdenes y siendo el más anciano y venerable de los humanos aquí presentes, lea el documento elaborado conjuntamente por nosotros los humanos y que resume las condiciones que traemos a debatir a esta asamblea.

El citado vejestorio se levanta y temblando visiblemente, sin que quede claro si es por miedo o a causa de un avanzado Parkinson, comienza a leer.

 _— "Los representantes de las_ _ó_ _rdenes de Soto, Rinzai y Obaku * en nombre de nuestros seguidores, aclamamos que s_ _ó_ _lo las ense_ _ñ_ _anzas del zen son una verdadera forma de culto, siendo las llamadas "teor_ _í_ _as de la tierra pura" una forma de herej_ _í_ _a que no podemos tolerar._

 _Con ello nos reafirmamos en la idea de igualdad entre razas y mutuo respeto que nuestros textos nos sugieren, siempre y cuando los seres denominados yōkai nos muestren id_ _é_ _ntico respeto al que nosotros, los humanos profesamos hacia ellos. Al fin y al cabo, todos somos criaturas iguales a ojos de los Dioses, sean estos del d_ _í_ _a o de la noche. Para poder reafirmar este lazo de uni_ _ó_ _n entre iguales ofrecemos a Lord Sesshōmaru De_ _ _Taishō_ , Gran Daiyōkai del Oeste, nuestra eterna amistad en forma de tratado de paz. Las condiciones a cumplir por ambas partes ser_ _á_ _n:_

 _1_ _º_ _Respeto por las creencias de las partes afectadas siempre y cuando no profesen culto a una herej_ _í_ _a._

 _2_ _º_ _Apoyo en los momentos de necesidad, ante conflictos b_ _é_ _licos y pol_ _í_ _ticos con terceros._

 _3_ _º_ _Declaraci_ _ó_ _n oficial en los textos legislativos futuros de las tres_ _Ó_ _rdenes que la raza yōkai es tan sagrada como la raza humana en s_ _í_ _. Por lo que cualquier intento de atentado hacia la misma ser_ _á_ _considerado un pecado._

 _4_ _º_ _y_ _ú_ _ltimo. Declaraci_ _ó_ _n oficial del Lord del Oeste, como m_ _á_ _ximo representante de la raza yōkai, sobre la igualdad de las dos razas. Para ello se exige del noble Daiyōkai un gesto simb_ _ó_ _lico que no deje lugar a dudas sobre la lealtad que profesar_ _á_ _a dicho tratado en el futuro…_

Esta última tontería acaba con la paciencia de la zorra, que llevaba retorciéndose desde hacía un buen rato en el sitio.

— ¡Malditos gusanos miserables! ¿Cómo se atreven a ponerte condiciones? ¿Y qué es toda esa mierda de la igualdad? Como si esas sabandijas pudieran ponerse a nuestro nivel. Deberían estar agradecidos de que les permitas abandonar el palacio con vida…

Un tic nervioso hace que mi mirada parpadee y el suelo de la tarima debajo mía se astilla ante la fuerza con la que clavo en él mis garras. El olor del pánico vuelve a inundar la sala.

— Madre, haga el favor de cerrar la boca.

— ¿Por qué te dejas humillar de esta manera, hijo mío? ¿A qué viene este servilismo?

En aras del buen entendimiento decido posponer el doloroso destino que le preparo a la muy puta para cuando estemos a solas. No quiero acojonar más al público.

— Madre, Éste le recuerda que la reunión de la que forma parte es para beneficio de la Manada, que se encuentra en severo peligro debido a la maldita plaga que prácticamente está extinguiendo a la noble raza yōkai. Si los humanos desean aportar sus esfuerzos para conseguir su salvación y futura tranquilidad, lo mínimo que este Sesshōmaru debe hacer es escuchar sus propuestas con respeto.

— ¡No me hagas reír, cachorro! ¿Acaso eres un hipócrita? Si tú mismo eres capaz de asesinar sin compasión a cualquier yōkai que esté a tu servicio, tan solo por llevarte la contraria. No pretendas ahora quedar de santurrón preocupado por la manada.

— Este Sesshōmaru ha demostrado falta de control en el pasado y es consciente de sus errores. Tal vez la madre de Éste debería tener más presente que esta falta de auto-control está a punto de afectarle personalmente. — ¿Acaso esta maldita suicida no es capaz de pillar la indirecta?

— Bueno, si tan interesado estás en escuchar sandeces, yo como tu madre tendré que aguantar a tu lado. A ver, sabandija…, define con exactitud ese "gesto simbólico" que quieres que realice mi hijo, para que me pueda reír cuando os mande al infierno a todos. ¡Y no te andes más por las ramas!

Lo cierto es que estoy más que harto de tantos circunloquios, así que le concedo a la vieja unos minutos más de vida y dirijo mi mirada al portavoz. El vejestorio tiembla acobardado y tras aclararse la garganta suelta en un tono tan suave que apenas se le escucha.

— Lo que nuestras Órdenes le p…piden, oh gran Señor…, es q…que, dado que usted ya p…parece haberla a…acep…tado y que n…no le s…supondrá más que unos 50 años de vid…da…

— Habla sin miedo, monje. Este Sesshōmaru promete no tomar represalias ante lo que fuera que vaya a escuchar a continuación.

— Gracias S…Señor, su bondad es infinita…

— ¡Habla!

Miroku decidido levanta la mano sacando al viejo de su miseria.

— Lo que nuestro Venerable trata de decirle es que el gesto que pedimos es la Sagrada Unión entre nuestras razas, del modo más noble que conocemos: mediante el _Sacrosanto Matrimonio_.

Sigo sin entender ni papa, ¿sacrosanto qué?

— Déjate de palabras sinsentido, Monje. ¿A qué te refieres?

— A un Emparejamiento, Lord Sesshōmaru. Entre usted y una humana de su elección. Sería más conveniente que la humana tuviera vínculos con lo sagrado pero no le impondremos una en concreto. Usted decide.

La explicación cae como un meteorito entre los presentes, provocando olas de insoportables cuchicheos entre los nobles yōkai. El peor efecto es el que se produce en la que se hace llamar mi madre, que se pone a chillar como una loca, terminando definitivamente con mi paciencia.

— ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ALIMENTES MÁS ESTA FARSA! Tu padre ya humilló bastante a la Noble Casa de Taishō con sus absurdas concesiones a los humanos.

— ¡Cállese, madre!

— ¡Cachorro idiota…! Ya veo lo que planeas… ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de los estúpidos jueguecitos que te traes con la humana?

— ¡CÁLLATE!

— ¿NO PENSARÁS ACEPTAR? ¿ES QUE ESA ZORRA TE HA EMBRUJADO? ¿ACASO PRETENDES HACERLA DAMA DEL OESTE?

Una vez más me levanto y tumbo a la zorra de un impresionante revés que la deja sangrando a los pies de la tarima. Últimamente todas nuestras discusiones acaban igual. A la mierda el protocolo, tras levantarla por el cuello la arrojo hacia los guardias de la esquina como la basura que es.

— SACAD A ESTA ESCORIA DE MI VISTA.

Tendría que arreglar cuentas con ella más tarde. Estoy demasiado interesado en la propuesta para abandonar la sala en estos momentos. Retorno a mi trono con calma y una sonrisa en los labios.

— Entonces afirmáis que Este Sesshōmaru puede elegir a la humana que le sea de su agrado para la ceremonia que llamáis matrimonio.

El alivio entre los humanos es palpable.

— Exacto Mi Señor. A la que usted desee.

— La única que conozco que pudiera cumplir tal tarea, es la miko que está a mi servicio: Higurashi Kagome.

— Si la elegida por Su Excelencia es miko, ningún humano se opondrá a la unión.

— Siempre y cuando Kagome esté de acuerdo… — La interrupción del monje llamado Miroku me llena de dudas. Cierto que Kagome tendría que aceptar esta pantomima.

— ¿En qué consistirá la ceremonia?

— Para que el gesto tenga sentido se tendrán que celebrar dos ceremonias Excelencia. La humana y la yōkai…

Los humanos se dedican a explicarme durante las horas siguientes los pormenores de lo que definen como "matrimonio", perdiéndose en detalles y largas peroratas. Sin duda su ceremonia es una versión bastante descafeinada del rito de emparejamiento yōkai. Rito que por otra parte me preocupa bastante más, debido sobre todo al momento de La Marca. ¿Acaso creen que el cuerpo de una débil humana podrá resistir mi mordida? ¿Sobrevivir al veneno? Creo que estos ilusos humanos no conocen las profundas implicaciones de lo que están pidiendo. O es que en realidad esto es una trampa para que tras la muerte de la humana puedan verse libres del compromiso del tratado…

Todavía estoy en la labor de hacerles entender lo peligroso de la situación cuando la _taijiya_ irrumpe en la sala con la cara blanca como el papel.

— ¡Lord Sesshōmaru… ¡Su… su madre..., HA ATACADO A KAGOME! POR FAVOR, VAYA A DETENERLA O SI NO… ¡KAGOME PODRÍA MORIR…!

"¡Esa maldita víbora!"

Veloz como un rayo abandono la estancia con un nutrido grupo de mirones a mi espalda, que no tardo en dejar atrás.

La escena que se me presenta al llegar a la entrada de la zona de cuarentena incendia hasta los lugares más recónditos de mi interior. Unos minutos más y la dueña de mis pensamientos no sería más que un cadáver ensangrentado… La única preocupación que me mantiene en contacto con la realidad es evitar que Kagome me vea en pleno apogeo destructor. Una vez logrado el objetivo de hacerla abandonar la estancia me pierdo entre las oleadas de ira. El muro que contiene a Yako se derrumba y entre los dos teñimos las paredes de rojo.

— ¿Pensabas que podrías salirte con la tuya, madre? — Rujo mientras aplasto su cara contra el suelo.

— ¿De verdad creías que el que seas mi madre te iba a salvar?

Tras romper sus huesos uno por uno me deleito en la música de sus gritos. ¡Hace tanto que sueño con este momento!

Sonrío. Lo siguiente será arrancarle la piel a tiras…

— Ella es MÍA, mi Compañera, la Compañera de Yako. ¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a perdonar si la dañabas?  
Maldita zorra repulsiva, todo en ti me produce asco... — El recuerdo de sus abusos..., todo lo que me vi obligado a entregarle me corroe las entrañas.

— ¿Acaso pensabas que te deseaba? ¿Querías que fuera tuyo?

Mis carcajadas resuenan retumbando en las paredes, escurriéndose por los pasillos.

— ¿Quieres follarme, madre? Jamás volverás a tocarme..., ni a mí, ni a Kagome. La convertiría en Dama del Oeste tan solo para que te revolvieras en el infierno, tan sólo para demostrarte lo poco que me importa tu opinión.

Con un último embiste arranco su podrido corazón de la masa sanguinolenta en la que se ha convertido su pecho y se lo muestro aún palpitante.

— No volverás a corromperme jamás. ¡Nunca mas! ¡Desde este momento SOY LIBRE!

Y es cierto. Me siento ligero. A pesar del sabor a ceniza en la boca, parece que puedo respirar con facilidad, por primera vez en años.

La masacre que me rodea enerva cada uno de mis sentidos y el color rojo me acompaña mire donde mire. La excitación que siento en estos momentos hace que toda la excitación de semanas pasadas no sea más que una broma de mal gusto.

El borrón de rostros aterrorizados por la escena llama muy poco mi atención al abandonar la carnicería. Me da todo igual. Ya he aguantado bastante, la necesito… Necesito hacerla mía.

* * *

 _*_ _Siguiendo mi costumbre he elegido nombres para las tres Órdenes del Oeste basadas en organizaciones reales._ _ **Soto, Rinzai y Obaku** son las tres escuelas del budismo Zen que coexisten con las escuelas Amidistas de la Tierra Pura de Jodo y Jodo Shin, desde el periodo Kamakura hasta nuestros días. Las escuelas Zen son de corte más filosófico, fueron rápidamente adoptadas por las clases altas y tuvieron un profundo impacto en la cultura japonesa._


	34. 33 LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA: Primer acto

_Quisiera dedicar el capítulo triple que conforma mi primer lemon a una de las lectoras mas veteranas del Círculo.  
_

 _Mi Reina Margot fue la primera que dejó un comentario y primera que explicó a una recién llegada los entresijos de la jungla que supone el universo de los fanfics. Era lo más justo que "mi primera vez"(XD) le fuera dedicada también. Además no ha dejado de seguir y comentar fielmente cada capítulo, así como de compartir y recomendar el Círculo en las notas de su propia historia. Seguramente más de uno de los que leen estas líneas, no estarían haciéndolo de no ser por la recomendación de **skuro tabis**.  
_

 _Y para los que no la conozcan, no dejen de darle una oportunidad a uno de los fics más originales del fandom._

 _ **"Estúpida ingenuidad"** es una historia muy compleja y épica, que empieza como normalmente los sesshomes acaban y se desarrolla tanto en el Japón del Sengoku como en mundos alternativos. Tiene muchos OC, destacando sobre todo uno, cuya identidad secreta deja a dominadaemoni con la sensación de haber vuelto a casa, XD. __Y por último tiene un Sesshōmaru cuya maldad deja al mi 2.0 a la altura del betún, presentándome un gran reto como fan del personaje y obligándome a tener una mente más abierta de lo habitual. Además es la única historia de todo este fandom que va por el capítulo 27 y todavía no tengo ni idea de cómo acabará.(Reconozcámoslo, los fics de nuestro cuento de hadas medieval suelen ser bastante previsibles)_

 _Espero que te guste el capítulo, Mi Reina y gracias de corazón por tu apoyo._

* * *

 **La Noche Más Larga: primer acto**

* * *

 **Primera luna de 1503 Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi  
Tras el crepúsculo de ese mismo día.  
Palacio del Oeste. Habitación de Kagome.**

 **KAGOME**

Tengo la impresión de que las lágrimas no se me acabarán jamás. Mi vida es un maldito despropósito. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo llorando y temblando de miedo. La impresión de oír gritar al yōkai que tanto amo, de sentir su furia dirigida a mi persona…, creo que jamás podre recuperarme de algo tan cruel.

La oscuridad de mi habitación es absoluta, la luna todavía no se atreve a salir. Seguramente ella también esté temblando de miedo detrás de alguna nube…

El ruido del metal cayendo sobre el suelo me sobresalta obligándome a levantar la vista hacía la puerta. Ya supe aquel fatídico día en el que lo vi por primera vez, que mi vida jamás volvería a ser la misma. Que siempre sería esclava del monstruo que llegó a mi bañado por la plateada luz de la luna. Pero ni el sueño más gore me podría preparar para la imagen que, una vez más se me ofrecía por esa pálida luz.

"Luna maldita, ¿no podías ocultarte un ratito más?"

Cual mariposa ardiendo a causa de las llamas, permanezco paralizada en un lugar a medio camino entre el pánico y la fascinación.

El ser de pesadilla me observa con los ojos de ónice ardiendo, con la armadura a sus pies y cubierto de los pies a la cabeza de salpicones oscuros que con más luz, estoy segura que se verían de color rojo. Se acerca lentamente, casi parece que esté flotando y esa mirada lleva la promesa del cielo y el infierno en un todo infinito. El pánico vence por fin al estupor cuando una garra húmeda y pegajosa me roza la mejilla. El temblor que invade cada uno de mis músculos sólo es comparable a la maraña de pensamientos confusos que me nubla la mente.

Sé lo que sucederá a continuación. Maldita sea, es lo que he buscado que sucediera sin descanso durante las últimas semanas, pero no esperaba que fuera tan terrorífico. Mi estúpida mente de adolescente me había obsequiado con todo tipo de imágenes románticas de lo que sería mi primera vez…, nada que ver con la cruda realidad que tenía delante. El corazón salta desbocado en mi pecho y con la mano temblorosa rozo el cálido líquido que me quema en el rostro. Un hilo de voz que apenas reconozco sale de mis labios antes de perder el contacto con la realidad.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Sesshōmaru?

A partir de ese punto los sentidos se vuelven esquivos. Noto el tacto de dos manos grandes y fuertes, que me aprietan los costados. Noto como los pies se me separan del suelo. Siento mi cuerpo flotar entre las brumas del jardín, el sonido de las ramas mecidas por el viento, el olor a nieve y musgo. Y frío, un frío abrasador, que me golpea de repente, que recorre mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y me saca del trance en el que el pánico me había colocado.

 **SESSHŌMARU**

A medida que el olor a Kagome se hace más intenso, los miedos de siempre vuelven a llamar a la puerta. ¿Podré controlarme? ¿Le haré daño?

Ahora permanezco parado como un imbécil, frente a su puerta, preguntándome miles de veces las mismas estúpidas preguntas. Pero lo más extraño es que entre los torbellinos de mis pensamientos puedo distinguir una voz que parece que quiere responderlas. No entiendo las palabras, están pronunciadas en un idioma que desconozco, pero su sonido me produce una engañosa sensación de tranquilidad. Un sollozo ahogado entre telas me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Ella está llorando… ¿Por qué?

El sonido de su tristeza es el empujón que estaba necesitando. Corro de un tirón el _shoji_ y me cuelo en la habitación, al tiempo que desabrocho los cierres de mi armadura. Ésta golpea el suelo rompiendo el silencio y provocando que ella pegue un respingo en la cama.

Con mi perfecta visión nocturna puedo observar cada uno de los matices que las lágrimas provocan en la profunda mirada de Kagome. Es por ello que soy capaz de vislumbrar un efecto no deseado que me vuelve a llenar de inseguridad: el miedo.

Con sumo cuidado, para no aumentar su terror, me acerco tratando de trasmitirle todo el calor del que soy capaz solo con la mirada. Pero el resultado es el contrario y el olor del pánico prácticamente ahoga a los jazmines y al agua de lluvia. Vuelvo a intentarlo esta vez con el tacto, pasando uno de mis dedos por su mejilla, y observo horrorizado el surco rojo que mi garra deja en su blanca piel. Ahora todo cobra sentido, la sangre de mi asquerosa madre es una vez más la causa del muro que nos separa. Con una Kagome totalmente inerte en mis brazos me encamino con la intención de lavar el putrefacto líquido en las fuentes termales, pero están demasiado lejos para que mi impaciencia me permita llegar y acabo metiéndonos de golpe el estanque de carpas. Por suerte la temperatura del agua logra lo que mis patéticos intentos de antes no habían conseguido. El pánico de Kagome se funde como el hielo y es sustituido por un nada desdeñable cabreo. El olor de su reiki elevándose como el vapor se junta con el jazmín y la lluvia provocándome una punzada en la entrepierna. Está empapada y le castañean los dientes… ¡Dioses, jamás me pareció tan hermosa! Ni siquiera cuando la vestí de Dama del Oeste. Y el frío es un problema con el que la temperatura de mi sangre sabrá lidiar. La envuelvo en mi cálida estola blanca para buscar un lugar apropiado para el apareamiento y mi mirada se detiene en la silueta de la caseta de té al borde del estanque. Es perfecta.

 **KAGOME**

Cuando abro los ojos la luna ha recobrado toda su valentía e ilumina traviesa la surrealista escena de la que formo parte. Estoy en el estanque de carpas koi, calada hasta los huesos, con un yōkai en similar condición mirándome con sus ojos de gato llenos de preocupación. El maleficio se ha roto y los únicos temblores que me afligen son los provocados por la temperatura bajo cero del agua.

— ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes, idiota? ¿Acaso quieres que pille una pulmonía?

Sesshōmaru, ya libre de todo resto de sangre en la piel, brilla sólo para mí como una estatua de mármol. De inmediato cambia la mirada de preocupación por otra mucho más malintencionada.

— ¿Tienes frío, Kagome? – Puedo ver con claridad sus colmillos asomando por el borde de su afilada sonrisa.

— Yo haré que entres en calor.

Sus manos vuelven a colocarse en mi cintura. Son tan grandes que la rodean por completo. Sin ningún esfuerzo aparente me vuelve a elevar, obsequiándome con otra corta sesión de vuelo que acaba en cálido interior de la caseta de té. Tras prender el fuego en el pequeño hogar central, el baile de las llamas tiñe la estancia de sugerentes colores y sombras.

 **SESSHŌMARU**

¿Cómo explicar la maraña de deseos contradictorios que bullen por mi mente? ¿Qué ser vivo puede aguantar semejante tira y afloja? Jamás en mis 200 años de existencia he tenido tanto miedo y me he sentido tan impotente a la hora de combatirlo.

Tras darme un festín con la sangre de mi peor pesadilla, aquella que me perseguía desde el momento de mi nacimiento, me sentía en la cima del mundo. Un jodido dios omnipotente, capaz de plantar cara a lo que fuera que se le viniera encima. Y tan solo unos minutos después, la mirada asustada de una vulgar humana me hundía en lo más profundo de la miseria de mis inseguridades.

Pero no debo flaquear, jamás he sido de los que se renuncian por miedo o dudas existenciales. Tan seguro estaba de mi decisión de dejarla marchar, de hace unas semanas como lo estoy ahora, de que no puedo vivir sin ella.

Pienso ser cuidadoso, me olvidaré de por unos instantes de mi persona para centrarme solo en ella. Quiero hacerla gemir, quiero provocar en ella tales sensaciones que no pueda jamás olvidarme. Si para ello debo renunciar de momento a mi propio placer, que así sea. Esto es una prueba de resistencia, y si sale bien…

Pero al mismo tiempo, mi orgullo no me permite ceder la iniciativa. Ella es virgen y yo cuento con años de experiencia. Solo debo recordar todo lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando quiero hacer de una hembra mi esclava. Incluso en mis últimas depravadas relaciones siempre he logrado que ellas se corriesen antes de morir.

Pero no es el momento de pensar en la muerte, esta noche romperé el círculo que me aprisiona, sólo debo averiguar cómo hacerlo sin mostrar a Kagome lo débil que me hace sentir.

— Ya veo que no has aprendido la lección, Kagome. ¿Qué te prometí que pasaría si volvías a pasearte delante de mí con esa ropa tan indecente?

 **KAGOME**

"¡Maldito yōkai bipolar!"

Ya había perdido toda esperanza en mis dotes de seducción cuando por fin obtengo el ansiado efecto.

— ¿Desea Mi Señor que me la quite?

— Ni hablar. Antes recibirás el prometido castigo. — La voz susurrante de Sesshōmaru me acaricia los oídos y hace que la cabeza me dé vueltas. — Acuéstate.

Yo ya conocía la faceta dominante del Inu que me observaba desde la esquina, pero una nota discordante en su ronca voz me indicaba que estaba a punto de experimentarla a un nivel totalmente nuevo. Obediente, me estiré sobre el _tatami_ separando ligeramente las piernas.

— Más.

El recuerdo de la última "lección" ya era una potente llama en mi interior pero esa voz era capaz de calentarme de tal manera que prácticamente veía el agua de mi ropa transformarse en nubes de vapor. Volví a obedecer con la respiración entrecortada. Mi total falta de experiencia provocaba que las rodillas me temblasen imperceptiblemente a causa de la tensión.

Sesshōmaru se sentó con las piernas cruzadas delante de mí, acomodó una de mis rodillas contra su cadera y colocó mi otra pierna estirada sobre su hombro. Una vez en esa posición clavó sus pupilas verticales directamente bajo mi falda y permaneció interminables minutos solamente observando. Por fin era capaz de entender a qué se refería cuando usaba el término indecente.

Me estaba asando a fuego lento en mi propio infierno particular. El aire llegaba a mis pulmones, cargado de electricidad y era apenas suficiente para mantener la acelerada circulación de mi sangre. Sin poder aguantar un segundo más esa tortura supliqué clemencia.

— Por favor, Sesshōmaru…, basta.

— ¿Quieres que te toque?

Dejé escapar todo el aire de mi pecho ante la sensualidad de la pregunta.

— Por favor...

Sin apartar ni un milímetro su ardiente mirada de la mía ladeo un poco el rostro y apenas rozó con su lengua la piel de mi gemelo. Sonrió contento por la inmediata reacción. El suave y transparente vello de mis piernas se había puesto de punta, lo cual era lógico teniendo en cuenta la descarga de miles de voltios que acababa de sentir al final de la espalda. Deseando repetir el efecto su lengua marcó un lascivo camino hasta la parte de atrás de la rodilla. Se detuvo unos segundos girando en círculos y continuó bajando por el muslo con desesperante lentitud. Al acercarse cada vez más al borde de mi falda las desesperadas bocanadas de aire se han convertido en ligeros gemidos que trato de ahogar mordiéndome los dedos de la mano. Pero nada puede disimular los espasmos de placer que hacen que me revuelva impaciente.

— ¡Quieta!

— No puedo…, Sesshōmaru, por favor detente.

— ¿Quieres que pare?

— Si… No… ¡Ay, no lo sé!

El muy sádico se ríe y repite la operación en mi otra pierna. Esta vez no se detiene al borde de mi falda sino que su lengua continua el viaje por mis ingles hasta que no puedo resistirlo más y entierro los dedos entre sus plateados cabellos. Él por su parte engancha la goma de mis panties entre sus colmillos y me los arranca de un tirón. Sus manos inmovilizan las mías y se incorpora aún sujetando un gran trozo de encaje negro entre los dientes.

— Creo recordar haber prohibido específicamente el uso de la llamada "ropa interior" debajo de tus indecentes prendas. Recibirás doble castigo por esa osadía.

Al minuto siguiente un par de certeros zarpazos convierten mi adorado uniforme en inútiles trozos de tela mojada, esparcidos a mí alrededor. Lo único que me separa de la desnudez absoluta es un pequeño sujetador de encaje negro a juego con lo que eran hasta hace poco mis panties. Sesshōmaru levanta una ceja.

— ¿Más "ropa interior"?

Ante mi afirmación gruñe contento y dibuja el contorno de las copas con saliva. Al tener las manos ocupadas en sujetar las mías vuelve a enganchar con los colmillos las tiras y el encaje, y tira con fuerza hasta romperlos. Mis gemidos le indican que esta vez ha logrado algo más que simple placer y lame afligido cada una de las marcas y rozadoras que las gomas y la tela habían dejado en la piel de mis axilas y costados. No se detiene hasta que mis gemidos vuelven a indicarle que todo rastro de dolor ha desaparecido.

Con mis manos firmemente sujetas por las suyas y pegadas a mis costados, se vuelve a detener una vez más torturándome con el oro fundido de su mirada. Los minutos se escapan mientras el fuego de sus ojos me pone la piel de gallina y endurece mis pezones hasta que acaban doliéndome. No me queda más remedio que protestar.

— No es justo Sesshōmaru, ¿por qué solo yo estoy desnuda?

— ¿Tu también quieres mirarme? — Una sonrisa traviesa baila en sus labios cuando por fin me suelta para desatarse el _obi_ amarillo y negro que sujeta su kimono. Después con deliberada lentitud deja caer la tela que lo cubre deleitándome con un primer plano de su hermoso torso. Me vuelvo a quedar sin aliento.

¿Cómo describir con palabras la absoluta perfección de su cuerpo? Miguel Ángel jamás soñó con esculpir algo tan perfecto como los delineados músculos de ese pecho. El mármol blanco de su piel es tan brillante que me deslumbra y descubro con satisfacción que las finas rayas magenta de su rostro adornan por parejas, múltiples lugares estratégicos de su anatomía. Los antebrazos, los hombros, los costados, incluso cuatro tribales con forma de uve sobre su vientre, me hacen salivar y me obligan a tragar duro. Las marcas yōkai siempre me han fascinado y me pregunto si no serán un aviso de la madre naturaleza, como en el caso de las víboras o las avispas, que nos previene ante la la capacidad venenosa de sus portadores. Desde luego el aviso para mí es un enorme fracaso, las marcas de Sesshōmaru me resultarían atractivas aunque estuvieran formando la palabra "tóxico" sobre su piel. Alargo los brazos en un desesperado intento por probar su textura y de nuevo mis manos son atrapadas al vuelo. Esta vez Sesshōmaru no se anda con chiquitas y decidido me ata las muñecas con el _obi_ que acaba de quitarse. Después se levanta y revuelve el contenido del cajón de las herramientas para el _S_ _adō_ * hasta hacerse con un pequeño _tantō_ * de mango caoba con el que clava con un seco golpe el nudo de la tela a la pared de madera, unos dos palmos encima de mi cabeza.

 **SESSHŌMARU**

"¡Perfecto!"

Suspiro aliviado al clavar el cuchillo en la pared. De momento va todo más o menos bien. Quitando las palpitaciones urgentes de mi erección, esto está resultando bastante más sencillo de lo que imaginaba. El verla tan excitada, tan dispuesta, me proporciona más placer que todas las penetraciones empapadas de sangre del último año juntas. Siempre y cuando mantenga las manos alejadas de mí, no existirá el peligro de hacerme entrar en modo psicópata. Me pregunto si algún día seré capaz de dejar que me toque, ahora que el origen de mis traumas no existe.

Pero no hoy, hoy mando yo. Y aunque sé que sufre un poco por verse impotente, es un sufrimiento bueno, su olor me lo indica.

Ya sé, como premio y ahora que sé que está contenida quizá le muestre un pequeño anticipo de lo que le espera. Ella es tan pura. Seguro que jamás ha visto a un hombre desnudo. Y los yōkai somos mucho más que hombres. Somos superiores en todos los sentidos, mas grandes y más potentes.

 **KAGOME**

— ¿Por qué? — Hago un mohín caprichoso. — Yo también quiero tocarte.

— ¿Acaso olvidaste que esto es un castigo? — La severidad en su mirada me hace preguntarme qué tan en serio se está tomando el juego. Pero no tengo mucho margen para sentirme ofendida. Sesshōmaru me mira desde su metro noventa de estatura y vuelve a sonreír malicioso.

— Se mira pero no se toca. — Mientras hace tal aseveración, se quita las botas, se agacha para desatarse los cordones que sujetan las perneras de su _sashinuki_ * a los tobillos y se vuelve a incorporar para proceder de igual manera con las cuatro tiras de los costados. Sin más sujeción la pesada tela cae y observo embelesada los tribales magenta de sus pantorrillas y muslos. Una infantil mojigatería me impide levantar la barbilla y subir más con la mirada. Debo de estar más colorada que un tomate.

Pero Sesshōmaru no parece impresionado por mi súbito ataque de pudor. Se acerca hasta que mi cara queda a solo un palmo de sus caderas y atrapa mi mentón para obligarme mirarle a los ojos.

— Mira lo que provocas en mi, mujer. Estos son los efectos de tu desobediencia.

Halagada mi vanidad, realmente quiero ver esos "efectos". Me vuelvo a quedar sin aliento.

El miembro de Sesshōmaru está a tan solo un par de centímetros de mi rostro y la única palabra válida para describirlo es "impresionante". Su longitud y grosor dejan al mismísimo Rocco Siffredi a la altura del betún, y una mezcla de ansiedad e impaciencia me obligan a asomar la punta de la lengua y probar su sabor. Algo a medio camino entre lo salado y lo ácido, me invita a repetir, pero esta vez plenamente consciente de los efectos que provoco. Mi lengua traza la ruta desde la base del pene, guiada por las hinchadas venas palpitantes hasta la punta del suave glande donde gira en círculos hasta exprimir una gota de su deliciosa semilla. Cuando logró arrancarle su primer gemido me siento como una diosa del sexo pero mi dulce torturador me arrebata implacable el recién adquirido poder con un dominante "basta".

Se sitúa descaradamente de rodillas encima mía pero sin permitir que nuestras pieles lleguen a rozarse en ningún momento. Cuando su rostro se acerca al mío, siento su acelerada respiración y su cálido aliento en mis labios. El aroma concentrado de Sesshōmaru, sándalo con un toque a sudor, está cargado de feromonas destinadas a hacerme enloquecer. Se me humedece el sexo y los líquidos resbalan incontrolables por la cara interna de mis muslos. Con un gruñido el yōkai se aleja de mi rostro para lamer ese néctar a lo largo de las ingles. Al sentir su respiración sobre mis labios inferiores se detiene en seco.

— ¿Por qué paras? Sigue por favor. — Ante mi acongojado lamento levanta la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que su boca está teñida de rojo. Acababa de morderse su propio labio inferior para dominar el deseo de hundir la nariz en mi sexo palpitante.

— Mi autocontrol es lo único que te mantiene con vida, Kagome. — Suelta solemnemente dejándome totalmente confundida. Pero mi concentración está centrada en la gota de sangre que le resbala por la barbilla. Quiero probarla. Necesito probarla.

— Sesshōmaru, bésame.

— ¿Un beso humano?

— Sí, por favor...

Mi amante ataca ferozmente mis labios y el sabor metálico de su boca me abrasa la garganta. Me siento como una vampiresa en pleno festín. Pero el beso que lo acompaña es mucho más que un beso. Su lengua explora cada lugar de mi boca y se hunde hasta la entrada de la garganta y sus colmillos muerden sin compasión mis labios hasta que su sangre y mi sangre se combinan en una explosión de sabores. Sesshōmaru no me está besando, me está devorando, literalmente; y sólo la primaria necesidad de oxígeno logra separarnos.

— No sabe a ceniza... Es jodidamente enloquecedora... — Le escucho mascullar mientras se relame y trata de recuperar el aliento. En cuanto lo logra hunde la cara en mi cuello y su lengua deja llagas de fuego a su paso. Yo solo puedo arquear la espalda y dejarme llevar por las olas de placer. Sus garras se crispan sobre mis senos y con los pulgares castiga sin piedad mis endurecidos pezones. Ya no le importa frotar con intensidad las caderas contra mi sexo, mientras los gruñidos que acompañan cada roce me indican que ha perdido totalmente el control. Me preparo mentalmente para recibir su embestida de un momento a otro. En realidad no temo a la bestia, deseo desesperadamente sentirla en mi interior.

Estaba todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando un terrible rugido, parecido a los que emite en medio de sus pesadillas, me hiela la sangre.

¡Qué confundida estaba! Definitivamente éste no es el efecto de una pasión desbordante. Algo va terriblemente mal con el yōkai al que amo.

Con el corazón en un puño observo como aprieta los dientes, cada músculo de su cuerpo está contraído y duro como una roca. Un sudor helado cubre su piel y las puntas de sus garras empiezan a supurar el tan famoso veneno, del que tantas veces me había prevenido. Las mantiene inmóviles en el aire, apuntando hacía él y tratando de apartarlas de mí y el esfuerzo hace que su cara esté enrojeciendo por momentos.

Grito desesperada su nombre, tratando de que vuelva a mí, pero es inútil. Finalmente deja caer uno de sus brazos y con el otro dibuja un arco en el aire a tal velocidad que no soy capaz de seguirlo con la mirada.

Pero no es hacia mi donde dirige el brutal zarpazo. El objetivo de su garra es él mismo, más concretamente su hombro derecho. Ésta se entierra profundamente en su carne acompañada por un nuevo rugido de dolor. Un dolor que prácticamente considero compartido, ya que debe ser similar al que me atraviesa el pecho en estos momentos. Con las lagrimas desbordándose y haciendo demostración de una fuerza que jamás pensé que poseía, logro rasgar de un tirón la tela que me mantenía maniatada.

Sin importarme lo más mínimo ninguna clase de veneno, trato de sacar sus uñas de su hombro, tiñéndome de su sangre hasta los codos. Pero es inútil, no poseo la fuerza necesaria. Lo único que me queda es llorar desconsolada mientras le abrazo y escucho acongojada los gritos de dolor.

Gritos, gemidos y una frase entrecortada que no parece dirigida a mí. Después de eso, la calma…

 **SESSHŌMARU**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda.¡No contaba con esto!"

¿Cómo es posible que su sangre me resulte tan deliciosa? ¿Qué pasó con el sabor a ceniza? ¿Por qué ella es tan diferente en todo? Una humana que me atrae como un imán, que provoca en mi admiración, respeto, instinto de protección... Y al mismo tiempo es tan jodidamente sabrosa. Su aroma me aturde, su sangre me enloquece, su cuerpo me excita hasta límites insospechados…

Estoy perdiendo el control, lo sé. Tengo miedo y al mismo tiempo soy incapaz de detenerme. Quiero más. Quiero morderla y beber ese elixir rojo de nuevo, hasta saciar por completo la sed que llevo sufriendo los últimos dos años. Quiero marcarla, lamer cada centímetro de su piel, enterrarme en su interior y darle hasta la última gota de mi semilla.

Lo peor de todo son las profundas grietas que se van abriendo en el muro de mi mente. ¿A qué viene este repentino interés? La función de Yako en la cópula es la de fecundar el embrión para un futuro Inugami. Y eso no es posible con una humana.

Si sé de lo que yo mismo soy capaz, no quiero ni imaginar el desastre que provocará la bestia. ¡Qué demonios! Si no soy capaz de controlarme a mí mismo, mucho menos puedo detener a Yako.

Se me nubla la vista, el mundo ha perdido los colores para teñirse en tonalidades carmesíes. En un esfuerzo final trato de recuperarme por medio del dolor. Clavo con todas mis fuerzas la garra en el hombro derecho tratando de que penetre profundamente en el músculo. Al rato descubro que las manos de Kagome han escapado de alguna manera del lazo y tratan de parar la hemorragia.

Es inútil. El muro se derrumba con estrépito y la bestia toma mi lugar. Solo puedo lanzar una última desesperada petición:

— Yako… no le hagas…daño.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ ***** Heeey, ¿en qué herramientas estáis pensando, mentes degeneradas? **Sadō** o **Chadō** (lit. "el camino del té") es estudio o doctrina de la ceremonia del té. La pronunciación sadō se prefiere en la tradición Omotesenke, mientras que chadō se prefiere en la tradición Urasenke. Nada que ver con el Sado Maso, que estamos en una caseta de té y no en la habitación roja de Mr. Gray,XD._

 ** _*tantō:_** arma corta de filo similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm. Visualmente parece una pequeña Katana.

 _* **sashinuki:** Tipo de Hakama típico sobre todo del periodo Heian. Un poco más largos que los hakama normales se ataban con tiras al tobillo para producir un efecto abombado.  
_


	35. 34 LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA: Intermedio

**LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA: intermedio  
**

 **KAGOME**

Es posible que estemos a estas alturas ambos muertos y esto sea el cielo. Lo único que sé es que el cuerpo que abrazo con desesperación va recuperando poco a poco el calor, los latidos antes desbocados se van acompasando y la garra que momentos antes no había logrado mover, se desplaza por si sola para juntarse con su compañera en mi espalda. Nos fundimos en un tierno y cálido abrazo que parece detener el tiempo. Tiempo que solo recupera su transcurrir al escuchar claramente en mi cabeza la voz de un viejo amigo.

" _¡Imbécil! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que jamás le haría daño? ELLA ES MÍA"_

— ¡Yako!

Todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, me aparto un poco para descubrir la mirada carmesí y zafiro de la bestia. Yako me sonríe con esa mueca tan suya, llena de afilados colmillos y siento ganas de reír histérica, mientras las lágrimas siguen corriendo como ríos desbordados, formando surcos en mis mejillas manchadas de sangre.

Yako me las limpia y seca con su lengua sin dejar de abrazarme.

" _Siento la tardanza, muñeca. Esta vez ha sido tremendamente difícil que me dejara salir."_

— ¿Estás aquí porque Sesshōmaru está en peligro? — Pregunto acordándome de lo que me contaba mi yōkai en las aguas termales.

" _La única en peligro aquí hasta hace un momento eras tú. En realidad estoy aquí por mi otra función…"_

— Sesshōmaru jamás me haría daño. — Declaro convencida. — ¿Y cuál es esa otra función? ¿Protegerme?

" _Sesshōmaru te destrozaría en menos de un segundo…, aunque en el segundo siguiente terminara con nuestra existencia para seguirte al otro mundo. Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que lleva mucho tiempo sin ser él mismo. Y no, Miko. Mi otra función no es protegerte, sino dejarte preñada."_

… Vale… Me había olvidado de la brutal honestidad de la bestia… Aunque mi noche hacía rato que había sobrepasado los límites del surrealismo.

— ¿Así que estás aquí para aparearte?

Yako de repente se pone serio. Mi sonrisa ha debido de molestarlo. ¿O es que esperaba resistencia?

" _No te confundas, Miko. Estoy aquí para salvarte el pellejo. Y por más que me atraiga la idea de poner un cachorro mío en tu vientre, me temo que tendremos que posponer ese placer hasta resolver esta endiablada situación. Yo, a diferencia de mi otra mitad, sí que poseo auto control. Y llevo demasiado tiempo esperándote para perder los valiosos minutos en copular."_

— No te ofendas tan rápido amigo. Por cierto mi nombre es Kagome y no "miko" ni "muñeca". ¿Y por qué llevas tanto tiempo esperándome precisamente a mí? ¿Y si jamás nos hubiéramos encontrado? Irazue borró todos los recuerdos de Sesshōmaru que implicaban mi presencia.

 _"Tú eres nuestra compañera predestinada, Kagome. Esa zorra jamás logró cambiar eso, por mucho que lo intentase. Tarde o temprano la atracción de la marca te traería a nuestro lado."_

Otra vez el cuento de la compañera… Era demasiado bonito para ser real aunque de tanto repetirlo, al final acabaré por creérmelo…

 _"Pero ahora necesito que te concentres, me queda poco tiempo."_

— Escupe.

 _"¿Quieres que te escupa?" *_

— Quiero decir que te escucho con atención. — Tengo que quitarme esa costumbre de soltar expresiones del siglo XX a la primera de cambio…

 _"Hmn… Supongo que con lo lista que eres ya te habrás enterado del sello. Si no fuera por esa barbaridad, nos habríamos encontrado mucho antes…"_

— Algo he oído, pero nada de utilidad. Solo sé que Sesshōmaru trataba de controlarte debido a tus escapadas nocturnas y que por eso se sometió a un proceso que le ha dejado bastante trastocado.

" _Nada de eso, esas son las sandeces con las que Irazue le llenaba la cabeza tras borrar sus recuerdos. Sesshōmaru y yo nos sometimos al sello por ti. Él estaba más que dispuesto a admitirte como su compañera cuando esa lianta se entrometió para separarnos. Amenazó con acabar contigo si no lo aceptábamos."_

Al asimilar el significado de dicha declaración me hundo en la más profunda de las miserias.

— ¿Quieres decir que Sesshōmaru está así por mi culpa?

 _"He dicho por ti, no por tu culpa. Sesshōmaru solo cumplió con su deber como compañero. Eso sí, de ti dependerá el revertir esta situación y me temo que en este sentido no te puedo ser de gran ayuda."_

— ¿Quieres decir que no sabes como romperlo?

 _"No, ni conozco a nadie que lo haya conseguido. El sello sobre una bestia sagrada es considerado un pecado muy grave por_ _Tsukuyomi_ _-no-_ _mikoto_ _. Los Inugami son semidioses y las bestias como yo somos los catalizadores indispensables para el control del poder divino. Sin nuestra función de válvula de escape, un simple daiyōkai no es capaz de manejar esa enorme cantidad de energía y acaba por volverse loco. Es una suerte que Sesshōmaru haya aprendido de alguna misteriosa manera a combinar la energía sobrante con su y_ _ _ō_ ki. Irazue jamás lo logró y estaba desquiciada desde el comienzo."_

— Si que parecía algo inestable, pero pensaba que simplemente era su carácter.

 _"Algo inestable es quedarse muy corto, ha estado completamente chiflada desde que Sesshōmaru nació, por eso Inu No Taishō la abandonó y por eso Sesshōmaru arrastra tantos traumas. Con él se lleva cebando desde pequeñito, dominada por su complejo de Yocasta* y sometiéndolo a toda clase de torturas mentales y físicas. Ese pánico a que le toquen viene de ahí."_

Tengo ganas de echarme a llorar de nuevo. Esto explica tantas cosas.

— ¿Entonces no todo es culpa del sello?

 _"No, pero Sesshōmaru siempre ha sido muy fuerte. Es el Inugami más poderoso de su linaje y ha tenido que acostumbrarse a luchar desde que perdió a su padre, con muy pocos años. De no ser por el maldito sello, estoy convencido de que hace tiempo que habría resuelto todo este asunto de los humanos asesinos de yōkai. Pero sin su autocontrol es una bomba de relojería y sólo es cuestión de tiempo que acabe igual que su madre. Por eso debes hacer algo Kagome. Eres la única que conoce esta información y que posee alguna capacidad para influir en él."_

Por fin, tras tanta incertidumbre podría hacer algo para ayudar al ser que, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, se había convertido en el centro de mi universo.

— Dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré gustosa. Yo no puedo evitar amarle, aunque sea una bomba de relojería.

 _"Lo primero que debes hacer es reunir información. Busca cualquier mención a un conjuro llamado "El Círculo de la Muerte". Yo sólo sé que es muy complejo y que requiere de un sacrificio, pero conozco alguien que te podrá dar más información._

Yako toma aire y comienza sus instrucciones. Yo trato de memorizar cada palabra.

 _"Debes dirigirte a las faldas del sagrado Fuji-San. En su cara norte, entre la maleza del Aokigahara y cerca del_ _ **monte Hakurei**_ _, debes buscar a Bokuseno. Es el yōkai-árbol magnolia más anciano de Japón. Conoce toda la historia de los Taishō, junto con el origen del linaje de los Inugami. Seguramente haya oído hablar del "Círculo" en algún momento de sus 2000 años de vida. Además eso te permitirá alejarte de Sesshōmaru hasta poder romper el sello. Nunca pierdas de vista el hecho de que él es un peligro para ti más que para nadie, ya que los sentimientos que provocas en él hacen que sea aún más impredecible. Yo procuraré dejarle dormir más a menudo mientras permanezcas en palacio y trataré de interponerme si la cosa se sale de madre, pero no puedo asegurar que siempre lo logre."_

— ¿Eres tú el que causa sus pesadillas?

 _"Son necesarias, como cura de humildad y para recordarle que no siempre se puede ser fuerte. Sin ellas, la sensación de omnipotencia y su orgullo ya habrían liquidado todo rastro de sentimientos o compasión de su corazón. Aún así le dejaré descansar más a menudo, lo prometo._

 _Se acaba el tiempo Kagome, está a punto de despertar. Mientras hablábamos he estado canalizando una gran cantidad de energía sobrante y despertará mucho más tranquilo. Aprovecha el momento para terminar lo que habíais empezado y afianzar el lazo entre vosotros. Pero no le permitas dejarse llevar por traumas pasados. Irazue está muerta y con ella su recuerdo. Es hora de que… pase… página."_

Yako cierra los ojos dejándome sola con mis pensamientos. Estoy muy triste por tener que separarme de Sesshōmaru tan pronto, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sé lo que tengo que hacer y a pesar de la enorme tarea que me espera puedo mirar al futuro con esperanza. Me abrazo con fuerza a Sesshōmaru, enredando mis piernas en las suyas y disfrutando del contacto de su piel con la mía. Mientras espero a que abra los ojos me dedico a lamer muy despacio las llagas sangrantes de su hombro, saboreando el metálico gusto de su sangre. Tal vez yo también tenga algo de Inu, después de todo...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _* Ja ja ja, chiste de parvulario. XD_

 _* **Complejo de Yocasta:**_ _concepto psicológico. Vinculado con sentimientos extremos (amor o atracción sexual) de la madre por su hijo varón. Yocasta fue la madre/esposa de Edipo._

* * *

 _Gracias Rocío por tu review del 18 de Mayo. Espero que este capítulo te esté gustando también._


	36. 35 LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA: Acto final

**LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA: acto final  
**

 **SESSHŌMARU**

Cuando abro los ojos, paso unos inigualables segundos mecido por una cálida sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Sin duda estoy muerto y esto es el cielo. El aroma a jazmín y agua de lluvia, el cálido cuerpo de Kagome en mis brazos, su lengua lamiendo mis heridas…

"¡Alto! ¿Pero qué rayos está haciendo esta suicida?"

Se acaba el encantamiento.

La avalancha de recuerdos me aplasta contra el suelo, el sexo, la sangre, mis gritos, el pánico en los ojos de Kagome… Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, aparto su cabeza con algo de brusquedad de mi hombro y la observo horrorizado.

— ¿Dónde estás metiendo la lengua, mujer? ¿Acaso no ves que en ese corte hay restos de veneno? — ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo esto? Entrecierro los ojos confirmando mi inicial sospecha. Kagome me aprieta las piernas con fuerza entre sus muslos, impidiendo que me aleje, se limpia provocativamente un resto de saliva de la cara con el dorso de la mano mientras permanece tumbada de lado apoyándose sobre su codo. Me sonríe divertida mientras se sujeta la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

— ¿Estas muerta? ¿Yo te maté?

Sigue sonriendo mientras gira la cabeza en señal de negación.

— Entonces soy yo el que está muerto y tú eres un ángel.

Vuelve a negar sin parar de sonreír.

— Yo no estoy muerta, tú no estás muerto, nadie está muerto Sesshōmaru… Bueno si…, tu madre sí que está muerta. Pero eso seguro que lo sabías. Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto este veneno tuyo?

A pesar del estado de estupor, acierto a citar con exactitud los datos.

— Nada. Es corrosivo al primer contacto. En estado diluido es similar al veneno del _Fugu (pez globo)_. En 10 minutos como máximo paraliza todos los órganos causando la muerte por asfixia.

— ¿Y el de los colmillos?

— Como el diluido, sin el efecto corrosivo.

— Pues lamento informarle, Lord Sesshōmaru, que esta miko a su servicio debe de ser inmune. Llevo más de una hora haciendo eso que de manera tan brusca acaba de interrumpir y lo único que debo de tener paralizado es el sentido del gusto, a juzgar por lo delicioso que me parece el sabor de su sangre.

— No es posible. Sólo yo soy inmune a mi veneno.

— ¿Acaso no me cree? ¿Desea una demostración?

Ella amplía su sonrisa, atrapa una de mis manos y con el pulgar aprieta con fuerza sobre mis garras hasta lograr exprimir una gota de líquido verdoso con la capacidad de fundir la roca. Observo hipnotizado como la extiende sobre la yema de sus dedos, como si de simple saliva se tratase. Pero no contenta con eso me sujeta la mano con firmeza y la acerca lentamente a su cara. Sin dudar ni por un momento se introduce mi dedo índice en la boca y lo chupa con deleite, jugueteando con la lengua sobre los afilados bordes de mi garra.

— ¿Convencido?

Pues no en realidad. Mi mente no para de darle vueltas al asunto.

Pero mi pene, en cambio, no tiene ningún interés en sucesos paranormales. Lo único que le importa es la erótica sensualidad de esa boca y el deseo de sentirse rodeado por esos carnosos labios y acariciado por esa juguetona lengua. Se pone duro de inmediato y es recibido por el muslo de Kagome, que le regala un suave apretón.

Ella se pone seria de repente y suelta una frase que permanecerá retumbando en mi cabeza quizá para siempre.

— Escúchame bien Sesshōmaru, lo repetiré las veces que haga falta hasta que me creas. No hay nada, absolutamente nada, que provenga de ti que pueda hacerme daño.

Esos profundos ojos de madera lacada me miran con total franqueza, no soy capaz de descubrir por ningún lado la trampa. Pero alguna trampa debe haber. Puede que esto sea un sueño.

— No estás soñando, — me lee el pensamiento. — Si lo piensas detenidamente todo encaja. Debo realmente de ser tu compañera, como ese muchacho tan majo de hace un momento insistía en repetirme.

—¿Quién? — Me sobresalto de repente sintiendo los aguijonazos de los celos.

— Ese que eres tú, en realidad. ¿Cómo lo llamabas? ¿Yako?

Suspiro aliviado pero nuevas preguntas se acumulan en la cola.

— ¿Has hablado con mi bestia? — ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya conseguido, si ni yo puedo hacerlo?

— Largo y tendido.

— ¿Y os habéis…?

— ¿Qué? ¿Apareado…? Definitivamente, no. Sigo siendo tan virgen como lo era antes de que te desmayaras. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Ella vuelve a guiar mi mano esta vez hacia su sexo, la deposita sobre su pubis de terciopelo y al notar que no tengo intención de moverla suspira y la abandona a su suerte. Yo tengo todavía los recuerdos de mi desliz de hace un rato demasiado frescos para atreverme a jugar con fuego, así que la retiro.

— Un autentico caballero, esa bestia tuya. Ha tenido un comportamiento intachable, bastante mejor que el tuyo, por cierto… Solo tuvimos charla de almohada. Gracias a eso he podido enterarme de algunas cosillas muy interesantes que me aclaran hasta cierto punto el misterio con patas que eres. Cosas como la causa de tu gusto por el _boundage_.

— ¿ _Boundage_?

— Si…, esa manía que tienes de atarme o mejor dicho, ese pánico que tienes a que te toque.

"¡Ese bocazas…!"

— No sé de qué me estás hablando… — Aparto la mirada, no creo que mi mentira se sostenga por mucho tiempo pero por probar que no quede.

— ¿Me equivoco? Entonces no te importará que haga esto.

Ella alarga la mano en dirección a mi pecho y aprieto con fuerza los dientes con la intención de resistir. Pero al cerrar los ojos desde la oscuridad de mi mente, los ojos sin vida de Midori me recuerdan el precio del orgullo. La atrapo en el último momento y gruño amenazador.

— ¡Juegas con fuego, mujer!

— No me das ningún miedo, Sesshōmaru.

— Pues debería. Toda hembra que se ha atrevido a tocarme, con o sin intención, ha pagado con su vida el intento.

— Pero yo sé que no serás capaz de hacerme daño, soy tu compañera.

Ahora sí que pillo la bravata al vuelo, un leve temblor en su voz la delata. ¿Cómo podría estar tan segura de algo, si ni yo mismo lo estoy? Lo que no entiendo es por qué se juega el cuello si tiene toda la información. Nadie en su sano juicio iría a molestar a un tigre salvaje hambriento, si sabe lo hambriento que está y lo salvaje que puede llegar a ser. Nadie.

Lo último que deseo es hacerla sufrir más esta noche, por lo que si no funciona el miedo probaré con la diplomacia. Cojo entre mis zarpas su pequeña mano y deposito un suave beso en la punta de sus dedos.

— Es mejor detenerse aquí, Kagome. Es imposible para mí en estos momentos garantizar tu seguridad. Pensaba que podría pero es imposible. Seas o no seas mi compañera, ya eres lo suficientemente importante para que me aterrorice la idea de perderte. — Ella levanta una ceja. No parece muy convencida. — Sí, como lo oyes. Este Sesshōmaru tiene miedo, pavor incluso, a perderte. Jamás otro ser vivo me ha hecho reconocer tamaña debilidad. ¿No te puedes conformar con eso?

Aparta la mano mientras sus ojos se vuelven húmedos y brillantes. Pero la fuerza con la que me aprisiona con sus muslos no ha hecho más que aumentar. Mi erección pasa a niveles dolorosos y se clava en ellos. Está claro que mentir al respecto no es una opción.

— No…, me niego a darme por vencida. Jamás me rendiré contigo. — Se incorpora, cruzando las piernas a mi espalda y atrapa mi rostro con ambas manos obligándome a perderme en la profundidad de sus cálidos ojos.

— Te amo Sesshōmaru, eres todo lo que siempre soñé y mucho más. Te quiero, te deseo, te necesito. Me niego a regalar a esa despreciable mujer ni un minuto más de nuestra felicidad. Ella está muerta, jamás volverá a hacernos daño. — La voz de Kagome me adormece los sentidos y dejo de tratar de medir la veracidad de sus palabras. Mis brazos se mueven solos, rodeándola y enlazándose en su espalda. La abrazo con todas mis fuerzas mientras ella coloca mi cabeza sobre su pecho y entierra los dedos en mi nuca. Me agarro a su cintura como un náufrago a un trozo de madera flotando en medio del océano, mientras las palabras que ella deposita en mis oídos son todo lo que alguna vez quise escuchar.

— Pero yo estoy aquí, Sesshōmaru, estoy viva y siento que fui creada solo y exclusivamente para ti. Para sanar tus heridas y adaptarme a tus necesidades. He sido capaz de vislumbrar a ese que llamas monstruo, detrás de tu máscara y no me da miedo, es más, me fascina. No me importan tus traumas, tu orgullo, tus obligaciones o tus temores. Cualquier barrera que me quieras poner será mucho más fácil de derribar que asumir la idea de renunciar a ti. A cambio de mi más absoluta devoción solo te pido que me des dos horas. Dos horas hasta el amanecer, para tratar de hacerte sentir bien. Sé que no tengo experiencia, ni soy la mujer más bella del mundo, pero hace poco disfrutaste acariciándome. — Su tono de voz está cambiando. De apasionamiento a una ligera ironía. — Yo también deseo disfrutar acariciándote a ti, como estoy haciendo en este preciso instante, desde hace un buen rato ya y sin oír ninguna protesta por tu parte y… ¡se acabó! ¡Fin del trauma! — Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Kagome me saca del trance y levanto la vista para descubrir de nuevo esa sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

— Así que todo lo que acabas de decir era solo eso…, ¿algún tipo de mantra hipnótico que usaste para distraerme y ayudarme a superar un trauma? — No puedo ocultar la amargura en mi voz.

— Nop. De la primera a la última, eran afirmaciones que partían de la más absoluta verdad. De no haberlo sido, no habrían funcionado tan bien. Puedo seguir si quieres, pero no quiero gastar mis preciadas dos horas en arrumacos y cariñitos. No de ese tipo al menos... — Aliviado, decido engancharme al tonteo.

— ¿Y de donde sacas la absurda idea de que te iba a permitir jugar con mi cuerpo durante dos horas? — Sin las pesadas cadenas del miedo o las mentiras por orgullo era tan condenadamente fácil simplemente divertirme con ella.

— Oh..., ya lo creo que lo harás. Cuando amanezca podrás mandarme cumplir cualquiera de tus deseos: atarme, dominarme de mil formas, provocarme orgasmos en sitios públicos o incluso ignorarme durante días para atacarme por sorpresa cuando llegues al límite. Ya te dije que con tal de tenerte soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero hasta entonces…— me empuja contra el suelo y se sube a horcajadas mía — tendré mis bien merecidas dos horas para hacer contigo lo que me apetezca.

Levanto las manos en señal de rendición

— Adelante entonces. Soy tuyo...

— Ahora, lo primero que quiero es que te des la vuelta.

— ¿Bocabajo?

— Eso es.

Es un arranque muy original. Para lo que estoy acostumbrado, al menos. Kagome coge un gran _chawan (tazón de cerámica que se usa para la ceremonia del té)_ y se asoma por un momento fuera. Mientras espero impaciente su retorno pienso en lo fácil que me resultaría acostumbrarme a esto.

Cuando noto su presencia de vuelta, mis latidos se aceleran. Espero con los ojos cerrados a sentirla encima de mí pero ella permanece congelada en la entrada. Al final acabo por perder la paciencia y me doy la vuelta.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

— Lord Sesshōmaru, tiene usted un trasero increíble.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí? — pregunto señalando el _chawan_.

— Ya lo verás, ahora date la vuelta.

Obedezco y ella se sienta a la altura de mi cadera. Al notar la suave piel y el húmedo coño contra la zona lumbar, mis latidos se aceleran y mi polla se vuelve a endurecer, clavándose dolorosamente en el _tatami (suelo de bambú en placas)_. Kagome parece haber notado mi incomodidad porque tras abrazarme con dulzura me susurra al oído.

— Relájate Mi Amor, para lo que pretendo probar has de estar tranquilo.

Una gran calidez me inunda el pecho al oírla. Ella se incorpora y tras apartarme hacia un lado el pelo, comienza un suave pero firme masaje en mi cuello y nuca. Desciende por las cervicales y me aprieta los hombros. Dedica mucho tiempo y cariño a cada uno de mis atrofiados por el deseo músculos, mostrando especial atención a las marcas que me recorren los costados. Cuenta con los pulgares cada una de mis vértebras hasta llegar a la base de la columna donde se detiene para acomodarse más abajo, sobre mis muslos y masajearme con más libertad los glúteos.

Estoy flotando en una nube de paz que casi hace que me olvide de la enorme necesidad que tengo de darme la vuelta y follarla contra el suelo hasta que se desmaye.

— Eso es. Mucho mejor. — Susurra mientras vuelve a abrazarse a mí. — Ahora quiero que te concentres en mi respiración. Cuando yo respire tú tienes que soltar el aire y cuando expire, tú deberás inspirar.

Me cuesta un poco al principio pero la cercanía de su aliento en mi oído me ayuda a pillarle el tranquillo. Cuando hemos alcanzado un ritmo equivalente ella se incorpora de nuevo y tras unos instantes me pregunta.

— ¿Sientes algo en cuello o los brazos?

— Están relajados.

— ¿Nada más?

— ¿Qué debería sentir?

— No sé. ¿Frío? ¿Humedad?

— No Kagome, estoy ardiendo. Me enciendes como una antorcha.

Por algún motivo ella suspira decepcionada.

— _Yappari, muri deshō ka?_ Supongo que no se puede hacer sólo con la respiración. Puedes darte la vuelta. Siéntate frente a mi. — Se levanta para permitirme incorporarme. Al verla comprendo por fin lo que trajo en el tazón. Estaba lleno de trocitos de hielo del estanque. También tenía riachuelos de agua escurriéndose por el cuello y brazos. Trago duro para aguantarme las ganas de lamer las brillantes gotas mientras ella adopta la postura del loto con el _chawan_ sobre las piernas cruzadas. No logro entender porqué me preguntaba si sentía frío, ella se había pasado el hielo por su propio cuello y brazos. No los míos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes lograr, Kagome?

— Sexo tántrico. — Contesta sonriendo. Otro término que no entiendo. ¿De dónde se los sacará?

— ¿Y qué sexo es ese? Nunca había oído nada parecido.

— Es una práctica que viene de un país llamado India.

¿De dónde saca estos conocimientos y a su edad? En mis más de 200 años, jamás había oído hablar de sexo tántrico.

— Yo no tengo la experiencia necesaria para satisfacerte como deseo, así que sólo puedo recurrir a mis conocimientos teóricos para tratar de sorprenderte.

— Ya me tienes más que intrigado. ¿Y en qué consiste?

— Busca la completa sincronía y se dice que la pareja que lo logra, puede compartir sentimientos y sensaciones.

— Suena bien. ¿Y ahora qué? — Pregunto tras sentarme como me indica, mientras me acuerdo de la vez en que ella se mordía la mano en el salón comedor y yo sentía sus dientes clavándose en el dorso de la mía también.

— Debes dejar de contener el yōki y permitirle enlazarse con el mío.

— ¿No te molestará la presión?

— Para nada. Y recuerda respirar como lo hicimos antes.

Nos observamos perdiéndonos cada uno en los ojos del otro mientras los hilos de energía espiritual se entrelazaban y formaban espirales perfectas. Ella extendió los brazos para acariciarme la cara y me indicó que podía imitarla. Pasamos una eternidad jugando con el hielo, acariciándonos suave y lentamente cada centímetro de piel. Disfruté lo indecible arañando su cuello, frotando los rosados pezones hasta endurecerlos, peinando la seda de su pubis con los dedos… Ella no se quedaba atrás repasando cada cicatriz, trazando con los dedos todas las rutas posibles de mi pecho, frotando mi erección con enloquecedora lentitud. Cada roce, cada caricia, estaban perfectamente acompasados y nos hacían estremecer hasta límites insospechados. El olor a excitación aumentaba más y más, llenando la habitación de miles de matices. Lo más extraño es que a pesar de que cada contacto nos hacía estremecer de placer hasta el punto de estar ambos temblando, no existía ansiedad ni urgencia por explotar, por llevar al límite las sensaciones y alcanzar el final del camino. Cada segundo era una vida y el tiempo parecía transcurrir en bucle, al ritmo de nuestra respiración acompasada. En algún momento ella se volvió a sentar encima de mí, con las piernas rodeando mis caderas. Nos fundimos en un interminable beso humano mientras que con las manos nos estimulábamos el sexo el uno al otro. En algún momento después de que la primera luz del amanecer iluminara la estancia ella dijo:

— Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Sesshōmaru.

Me dejé caer extasiado y ella se situó en cuclillas, manteniendo un precario equilibrio y agarrando con las manos temblorosas mi erección para colocarla en la empapada entrada de su vagina.

— ¿Estás lista? ¿Segura? En esa postura no podrás introducirla despacio. — Le indico preocupado.

— Creo que sí. Tú déjame hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos dispuesto a disfrutar de tan ansiado momento y cuando ella se dejó caer la sentí romperse mientras un latigazo de dolor mezclado con el placer más absoluto recorrió mi columna como una descarga eléctrica. La sensación de placer la aportaba yo, sin duda, con la polla oprimida por la estrechez de sus paredes, pero de Kagome provenía el dolor. Un dolor que ella no estaba preparada para aguantar. Con pánico abrí los ojos para ver a mi diosa con los dientes apretados y dos lagrimas resbalando por su rostro convulsionado. Tenía mi miembro incrustado hasta el fondo y su vagina sangraba profusamente. Ella a su vez estaba paralizada, tratando de no moverse lo más mínimo y de aguantar estoicamente las consecuencias de su tozudez.

— Se acabó tu tiempo Kagome. — Le dije mientras me incorporaba. — Te dije que acabarías por hacerte daño. En esa postura la penetración es muy profunda. Ahora deja a tu amo y señor ayudarte, que sabe cómo hacer estas cosas. — Metí las manos debajo de sus muslos y la agarré del trasero, para levantarla en vilo con toda la lentitud y cuidado que pude reunir. Aún así ella soltó un gemido y una vez más sentí el horrible latigazo de dolor.

Sin duda estábamos sincronizados. Sólo espero que ella hubiera sentido también algo del placer que su interior había proporcionado a mi palpitante miembro.

Al verse libre de la presencia abrumadora de mi polla, inmediatamente hace un mohín protestando por la pérdida del poder.

— ¡Jo! Yo quería hacer que te corrieras en mi interior. — Sus pucheros me sacan una sonrisa. ¡Es tan obstinada y linda!

— Tranquila que pienso inundarte con mi semilla hasta que reboses. Pero lo primero es curar el desgarro.

Si dejamos a parte el veneno de mis colmillos, al que soy inmune, sé que mi saliva tiene unas potentes propiedades cauterizadoras. Normalmente soy capaz de cerrarme pequeñas heridas en cuestión de minutos y si Kagome es tan inmune como yo al veneno, pronto dejara de sentir tanto el dolor como la sensación de escozor.

Además está su sangre. Pensaba que no existía nada más delicioso en el mundo pero eso fue antes de probarla mezclada con sus dulces fluidos. Me apropio de cada gota resbalando por sus muslos y paso a succionar extasiado el embriagador líquido de los labios de su vagina. Luego paso a introducir la lengua profundamente, aplicando la cura en cada roce, cerrando los cortes y sustituyendo el tormento por gozo. El primer gemido genuinamente de placer de Kagome es como un pistoletazo de salida para mí. La sangre se me ha ido subiendo a la cabeza paulatinamente y me está nublando la vista. Se acabaron la respiración a dúo y los movimientos acompasados. Lo único que queda inalterado de la sesión de "sexo tántrico" es la firme espiral de rosa pálido y morado oscuro que están entrelazados y girando a velocidad de vendaval. Es quizás por eso que la conexión entre nuestros sentidos permanece, a pesar de que mis latidos retumban como campanas y las llamaradas de deseo me impulsan a la romper de placer la mujer que acabo de curar. La conexión me permite sentir el efecto de mi propia lengua sobre mis propios genitales, cuando es el coño de Kagome lo que estoy devorando. Ella por su parte también siente mi impaciencia, los impulsos descontrolados y las palpitaciones de mi erección, porque me ha agarrado la cabeza y empuja mi cara sobre su sexo.

— Más Sesshōmaru, métemela más, más profundo, más rápido, más duro… ¡Métemela ya!

Eso sin duda son mis deseos en su boca. Saco la lengua y la sustituyo por mis dedos. Con ellos puedo llegar más al fondo y por un momento he tocado con la yema, un lugar cuyo roce nos provoca un calambrazo de placer. Lo busco de nuevo y dejo mi dedo frotando compulsivamente ese lugar mientras que mi lengua ya ha llegado a su destino y girando alrededor del clítoris convierte la locura en demencia. Los gritos de Kagome se vuelven aún más exigentes y su néctar se escurre en tal cantidad que ya me empapa la muñeca amenazando con llegar al codo. Dejo al pulgar frotando su clítoris y hundo la lengua en su boca, dándole una muestra del sabor de sus propios fluidos. Ella me muerde con fuerza y me vuelvo a quedar sin aliento. Está lista y yo entre sofocos trato de prevenirla.

— Kagome… Ahora sí que… más te vale… estar preparada… Porque voy a follarte… hasta que pierdas la razón…

 **KAGOME**

Fue un momento memorable, único. El planeta se salió del eje y giró en dirección contraria. Me sentía rodeada, maniatada, encajada en una prisión de calor amoldada a mi silueta. Pero sólo duró un momento y después llego el dolor: horrible, desgarrador, paralizante.

Joder, sabía que me iba a doler pero no sabía cuánto. Y es que lo de ponerse encima cuando te están temblando todos los músculos del cuerpo y tu centro de equilibrio oscila como un péndulo, no era tan buena idea como parecía al principio.

No, el introducirse la enorme y dura polla de Sesshōmaru no es como tirarse a la piscina de agua fría de golpe. Ya me habría resultado problemático si hubiera ido poco a poco, pero el caer de golpe sobre ella era como meterse un machetazo en el vientre.

Y lo peor era que él me lo advirtió y no quise escucharle. Estaba tan orgullosa de mi misma por el éxito de mi sesión tántrica, que me consideraba ya una diosa del sexo omnipotente que no renunciaría a su trono por un poco de dolor.

Ahora entiendo porque le gusta tanto a Sesshōmaru dominar. Es una sensación de poder que te embriaga y dominar a alguien tan fuerte es todavía más estimulante. Pero no es una situación fácil de mantener y en cuanto me observa flaquear recupera su cetro, terminando con la dictadura de Kagome en un suspiro.

Pero el dolor ya se ha ido. Ha sido cuestión de pocos minutos el ponerle remedio. Me dejo devorar por la vorágine de sensaciones y me invade una sensación de ansiedad incontrolable. Las oleadas de placer me azotan implacables pero quiero más y se lo hago saber. Él me lleva al borde del abismo una y otra vez y cada azote es superior al anterior. Cuando escucho el profundo gruñido que me promete la locura infinita, llego al límite y me rompo en mil pedazos.

Todavía estoy recomponiéndome entre convulsiones cuando noto un cálido y espeso líquido salpicarme las piernas. Mi amante se ha corrido conmigo, la conexión continua intacta. Eso significa que cualquier sensación que tenga estará multiplicada por dos.

Mi placer y el de Sesshōmaru...

Teniendo en cuenta los años de práctica que hacen falta para lograr abrir la puerta de la conexión, el uso de la cuarta llave se nos había dado de maravilla. Pero no es el momento para contenerse, ninguno de los dos lo deseamos.

Mi vagina está extremadamente sensible después de correrme y el primer roce de seda de la punta de su glande me hace ver las estrellas. El miembro de Sesshōmaru, a pesar de la corrida continua duro como una roca. El frota mis labios, presiona el botón del clítoris con fuerza y de mi garganta escapa un quejido. Después introduce tan solo la punta y la saca inmediatamente para repetir el proceso desde el principio. Yo siento cada roce, los míos y los suyos. Muerdo su cuello con fuerza, quiero hacerle daño y sentir ese dolor tan adictivo. El me separa aún más las piernas y sigue rozándose con un rítmico balanceo, aumentando la velocidad progresivamente. Imagino el camino al clímax como una escalera. Subo los escalones con una velocidad pasmosa. Nuestros sexos están completamente empapados y cada movimiento es acompañado de un sonido obsceno y húmedo. En el penúltimo escalón Sesshōmaru se entretiene más de la cuenta frotándose contra el perineo. Su boca está muy ocupada succionándome un pezón y mordiéndolo con cada vez más fuerza. Escucho una voz que apenas reconozco salir de mi boca.

— ¡Métemela de una puta vez! ¡No aguanto más, maldito sádico…!

Sesshōmaru me responde con un gruñido y clava los colmillos en el arco de mi pecho a la vez que me atraviesa con su polla hasta la empuñadura. El hinchado miembro se abre paso sin encontrar resistencia alguna, y mi interior le da la bienvenida. Basta una sola embestida para volver a correrme. Esta vez el orgasmo nos azota con doble intensidad. Noto las paredes de mi vagina contraerse y estrujar su erección. Un ardiente y espeso líquido me abrasa el vientre.

Durante todo el clímax Sesshōmaru ha estado empujando con movimientos secos su cadera contra la mía y a pesar de haber terminado de correrse hace ya un rato, no ha parado de repetir el vaivén enloquecedor. Sigue duro y no tiene intención de hacer ninguna pausa.

Lo único que va variando es la postura. Sin sacarla me levanta el trasero y empuja mis piernas hasta que mis rodillas me rozan los hombros. Yo las rodeo con los brazos y aprieto los muslos ante lo cual él ruge y se coloca de rodillas. Sus pulgares juegan con mi clítoris y vuelvo a subir varios escalones de golpe. Después decide sacarla, o eso me hace creer porque al llegar a la salida cambia de opinión y con una potente embestida llega de nuevo al fondo haciéndome gritar. Subo otro escalón.

Desde el fondo de mi interior me abrasa con una mirada lasciva que no aparta en ningún momento mientras se queda dentro segundos que parecen horas.

Lo que sigue es una serie de potentes embistes, cada uno más profundo que el anterior y con largos parones entre uno y otro. Siento cada parte de mi cuerpo, desde las orejas a la punta de los pies, vibrar cada vez que la punta de su erección golpea la pared de mi útero y acompaño cada acometida con un alarido de satisfacción. Tras la octavo o noveno, pierdo la cuenta porque estoy de nuevo en la cima de la escalera. Sesshōmaru repentinamente empieza a atacarme con increíble velocidad y volvemos a corrernos sin cortar en ningún momento el contacto visual. El orgasmo se prolonga haciéndose interminable, la tierra tiembla y los mares se separan.

Al terminar finalmente la saca dejándome inundada de su semilla.

Pero la pausa es engañosa. Se pone de pie de un salto alzando mi tembloroso cuerpo y me pone de espaldas. Mis piernas no me sostienen por lo que, sujetándome de la cintura y levantándome en el aire, me traslada hacia la esquina donde me coloca bocabajo sobre la mesa de las herramientas para el _Sadō_.

Estoy totalmente expuesta a su mirada y manos. Su semen sale a chorros de mi interior, resbalándose por mis piernas y formando charcos a mis pies.

Debería sentirme avergonzada por lo obsceno de la postura pero ¿cómo sentir pudor si se ha perdido hace un buen rato la cordura? Mi cuerpo ha perdido todo equilibrio y de vez en cuando se sacude violentamente con alguna residual contracción. Él está detrás de mí. Pasa la lengua desde la base de la columna hasta la nuca siguiendo la vía que marcan mis vértebras. Un hormigueo le acompaña haciéndome estremecer, cuando me confirma que no habrá recesos.

— No puedo parar Kagome, me vuelves loco. Quiero más de ti. Lo quiero todo.

Después me separa los glúteos y comienza a frotar con lentitud su mojado y de nuevo endurecido miembro entre ellos. El enloquecedor balanceo se prolonga hasta que mi vientre se vuelve a tensar excitado. El sujeta su polla con la mano y continúa frotándose contra mí, desde la rabadilla hasta el clítoris y viceversa. Mi dolorido cuerpo protesta ante la idea de más sexo salvaje pero mi excitación tiene vida propia y otra vez me escucho a mi misma suplicar que me llene con abrasadora polla. No duda en complacerme al instante, introduciéndose en mi con un gemido. Una vez dentro carga una y otra vez. Una de sus manos está apoyada en mi coxis con el pulgar describiendo suaves círculos sobre mi ano, mientras que la otra frota lentamente mi pubis. En las embestidas más profundas se queda apretando con fuerza mi clítoris.

Esta vez el clímax tarda un poco más en llegar pero cada instante durante esta triple estimulación es como un orgasmo lento y prolongado. Pierdo totalmente el contacto con la realidad. Solo existe la polla de Sesshōmaru, sus dedos sobre mis centros de placer y el calor de su aliento en mi nuca.

 **…**

Cuando recupero la percepción del mundo a mí alrededor, estoy tumbada en el suelo enlazada a mi compañero con piernas y brazos. Noto que todavía una parte de él está profundamente enterrada en mi vientre. A esa última postura del perrito siguieron otras, hasta que perdí la cuenta de las veces que nos corrimos. No llegamos a parar sino que, literalmente nos desmayamos de agotamiento. Fuera la oscuridad vuelve a reinar, lo que me indica que la noche más larga e increíble de mi vida se había enlazado al día más corto y cautivador de mi existencia.

Sesshōmaru duerme tranquilo a mi lado. Se me encoge el corazón cuando pienso que muy pronto tendré que separarme de él. Pero como dice el dicho: cada cosa a su tiempo.

* * *

 _Uff, escribir este capítulo me ha dejado agotada. Creo que me tomaré un pequeño descanso._

 _Por cierto, con él cerramos la parte central de la historia y nos encaminamos con paso firme hacia el final. La última parte del Circulo es la más trágica así que id preparando armaduras para vuestros corazones, XD._


	37. 36 KIKYŌ: La proposición

_Rated K_

* * *

 **Segunda Luna de 1503 Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi**  
 **Campamento a un día de la aldea de Kaede**

KIKYŌ

No puedo evitar un escalofrío al observar cómo un gota de dulce néctar se le resbala por la comisura de los labios y atraviesa su barbilla y cuello para terminar en su desnudo pecho. Inuyasha está comiéndose a bocados una gran naranja y su jugo se resbala en todas direcciones. A pesar de la gélida temperatura de la mañana, se está secando al sol tras un chapuzón en un arroyo del camino, alegrándome la vista y confundiendo mis pensamientos. Últimamente sus intentos de aparearse conmigo han pasado de escasos a prácticamente inexistentes. Sé que el que me dejara en paz era uno de los consejos de Kagome en una de sus últimas cartas, pero Inu se lo había tomado quizá demasiado al pie de la letra. ¡Cuánta confusión! Mi cabeza es un auténtico torbellino de ideas contradictorias. Por un lado hasta el contacto más simple, incluso cuando me da la mano, me provoca desagradables escalofríos y recuerdos, pero por otro soy tan feliz cuando le observo de esta manera, con el pelo plateado brillando con fuerza y la piel de su blanco torso estremecida por la suave brisa mañanera.

Un ruido como de bostezo interrumpe mis pensamientos. Giro la cabeza para observar al muchacho recién levantado, estirarse como un gato con los ojos llenos de legañas.

— Buenos días Kohaku Kun, ¿has dormido bien?

— Muy bien Kikyō Sama..., buenos días Inuyasha San.

Nos habíamos encontrado con el hermano pequeño de la exterminadora hace alrededor de una semana atrás. Rondaba confuso los alrededores de la aldea. Nos contó que había recuperado parte de sus recuerdos y lo arrepentido que se sentía de haber acabado con la vida de sus familiares más cercanos. Hacía poco que se había librado de la funesta influencia de Naraku y estaba a punto de hacer una tontería, impulsado por los remordimientos de conciencia. Cuando le comenté sobre mi plan de dejar que Naraku se hiciera con la joya al completo y utilizar el fragmento de su cuello para purificarla, aceptó sin rechistar. Aún a pesar de que sabría que un acto así sólo podía terminar con él muerto. Lo consideraba una necesaria expiación de sus pecados.

Mientras el niño se lavaba la cara en el arroyo, interrogué a Inu sobre la dirección que según él deberíamos tomar esta vez.

— ¡Keh! Oeste..., supongo... — Lo cierto es que llevábamos sin pistas quizá demasiado tiempo. Todos los rumores de las últimas lunas acababan en los alrededores del monte Hakurei, pero mi naturaleza y la de Inuyasha nos impedían pasar la barrera sagrada que lo cubría.

Una vez recogido el campamento estábamos a punto de irnos cuando el grito de Shippo asustaba a los pájaros y nos obligaba a esperar.

— ¡HEEEY..., INUYASHAA, KIKYOOO... _Matteee!_

Le vimos acercarse corriendo con un pergamino bajo el brazo y prácticamente sin aliento.

— Una...carta..., — resollaba tratando de recuperar el normal ritmo de sus latidos, — ...de...Kagome...

Inu la cogió con el ceño fruncido y tras leerla con rapidez me la pasó.

 _"Queridos amigos._

 _No tenéis ni idea de cuánto os echo de menos. Por suerte hace unos días que llegaron a palacio Miroku y Sango, por lo que mi soledad se ha aplacado un poquito. Espero no haberos preocupado en demasía con mis últimas cartas. La situación con Sesshōmaru por fin se ha arreglado y ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor. Las negociaciones con los Sacerdotes has ido estupendamente, llegando a importantes acuerdos que estoy segura que serán de utilidad para todos. De ahí, de hecho sale el motivo de mi carta. Al parecer una de las condiciones de los humanos es que el Lord del Oeste de empareje con una humana y Sesshōmaru ha decidido que tal honor me corresponda a mi. ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¿Kagome como Dama del Oeste? Ja, ja, ja, yo todavía no lo comprendo del todo pero parece que suenan campanas de boda. Para la ceremonia humana la fecha no es importante pero para la yōkai es necesaria la luna llena, por lo que la fecha ha sido establecida a mediados de la tercera luna de este ciclo. Queridos amigos, no me imagino una ceremonia sin vosotros por lo que os convido a venir a palacio en cuanto recibáis esta misiva. Además me gustaría pedir un favor personal a Kikyō-Chan. Necesitaré abandonar el palacio una temporada sin que Sesshōmaru sepa a dónde me dirijo. Además de visitar mi época con urgencia estoy metida en una misión de suma importancia de cuyos detalles os pondré al corriente en persona. Para ello necesitaré abandonar a mis pacientes una temporada por lo que me gustaría si es posible que Kikyō ocupara mi lugar. Creo que el instruirla en mis técnicas curativas no me costará mucho, debido al parecido de nuestras energías espirituales, pero para ello necesitaré que vengan a palacio cuanto antes._

 _Tengo muchísimas ganas de veros a todos._

 _Vuestra amiga que os quiere:_

 _Kagome."_

Tras terminar de leer la carta de Kagome levanté la vista hacia Inuyasha curiosa por su reacción. Él tenía el ceño profundamente arrugado y la mirada perdida. Un ramalazo de celos me atravesó de arriba abajo. ¿Acaso todavía sentía algo por Kagome?

— Inuyasha...

— ...

— _Oooy, Inu no Baka!_ — Gritó también Shippo — ¿Estás ahí? ¿Que qué vamos a hacer?

Inu se sacudió la cabeza, todavía pensativo.

— Pues iremos, claro está... — dijo mirando esta vez al suelo. Mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos mientras el _kitsune_ y Kohaku bailaban de alegría con el cántico "iremos al palacio" de fondo.

Echamos todos a andar hacia la aldea para recoger a Kaede pero vi que Inuyasha se quedaba atrás y me agarraba de la manga.

— ¿Qué?— Le pregunté en el tono más frío que pude. Inuyasha tenía la cara más colorada que su ropa.

— Pues..., que podríamos aprovechar la ocasión y emparejarnos nosotros también... — Me soltó, mirando al suelo y haciendo círculos con el pie en la arena del camino. Sentí como una gigantesca ola de alivio me cubría y no pude hacer más que lanzarme a sus brazos.

— Ki...Kikyō..., ¿me estás tocando...?

— ¡Si, idiota! — Dije, dándole un apasionado beso.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a mis guests Roció, Serena y springtopain por sus lindos comentarios. Espero que os gustase este capítulo también._

* * *

 _Bueno, este capítulo ha sido bastante light para lo que os tengo acostumbrados pero es un enlace necesario. En el próximo volveremos a Kagome y a sus múltiples tareas._


	38. 37 KAGOME: Abrazos y preparativos

_Rated K+ o T o yo qué sé..._

* * *

 **A comienzos de la tercera luna de 1503. Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi**  
 **Gran Biblioteca del Palacio del Oeste**

KAGOME

 _"La Esfera de las Cuatro Almas, o Perla de Shikon, fue creada durante una batalla entre la sacerdotisa Midoriko y poderosos yōkai. Es llamada "de las cuatro almas", justamente por estar formada por las cuatro cualidades que debe poseer el alma de una persona: Arami Tama (Valor), Nigimi Tama (Amistad), Kushimi Tama (Conocimiento) y Sakimi Tama (Amor). La joya fue creada como resultado de la batalla entre la gran sacerdotisa y varios yōkai que se aprovecharon de la debilidad de un humano que deseaba a Midoriko. Luego de siete días y siete noches de lucha, Midoriko se dio cuenta de que no podría destruir a todos los demonios y antes de ser devorada por las fauces del monstruo que combatía, utilizó las últimas energías que quedaban en ella para matar a ambos y crear de esta manera la perla de Shikon, que emergió de su pecho. Dentro de la perla, su alma y las almas de los yōkai que selló, aún continúan peleando…"_

En precario equilibrio, me encontraba leyendo un amarillento rollo sobre la perla de Shikon y suspirando frustrada. Había recorrido durante días los cientos de estantes de la gigantesca biblioteca del palacio sin encontrar una sola referencia de nada parecido al Círculo de la Muerte. Ni hechizos sobre sellos, ni hechizos sobre bestias sagradas, ni magias de muerte, ni magias sobre círculos...

Lo único que encontré de mi interés era un poco de información sobre la perla de Shikon, que por eso de ser circular o por puro aburrimiento, me encontraba leyendo y analizando, suspicaz. Mis recelos tenían su origen en que el documento que sostenía era el único que había entre los miles de rollos que se acumulaban entre los estantes, que hablaba de tal tema. Con lo famosa que era la perla entre los yōkai e incluso entre los humanos, se me hacía raro que no hubiera más referencias escritas sobre ella que un único rollo de texto. Además su aspecto era quizás demasiado nuevo si lo comparábamos con la media de antigüedad de los textos a su alrededor. Ahora el viejo yōkai que se encargaba de custodiarlos había sido mandado por mí a buscar información sobre la sacerdotisa Midoriko, sobre la que yo no había oído jamás.

— ¡Heey _Shisho Sama (señor bibliotecario)_! ¿Ha encontrado algo? — Grité desde lo alto de la escalera.

— ¡Nada de nada, Miko Sama! Ni un rollo.

¡Qué raro! Si era tan poderosa como la ponía el documento que estaba leyendo, ¿cómo es posible que no hubiera ninguna otra referencia fuera del susodicho? Con el ceño fruncido traslado la mirada al final del rollo buscando la autoría, para encontrarme con el _hanko_ de la **Jōdo Shinshu.**

 _"Hmn, Ayashii"_... Altamente sospechoso. Que la única referencia a la creadora de la perla de Shikon proviniera de una fuente tan poco fiable me escamaba bastante. Tras haberme tragado, durante mis estudios para crear la técnica de curación para la plaga, tantos textos de las "teorías de la Tierra Pura" me podía permitir afirmar sin miedo a equivocarme que todo lo que salía de esas fuentes era una sarta de sandeces sin sentido. Que si los yōkai solo se alimentaban de carne cruda de bebés recién nacidos, que si su aliento intoxicaba el aire, que si su existencia era un insulto a los dioses... Estupideces envenenadas con premeditación y alevosía.

Una de las cosas que me llamaban la atención sobre los poderes de la perla de Shikon era la creencia popular sobre su supuesta capacidad de cumplir deseos. En mi mente giraba la idea de quizás usarla para ayudar a mi compañero o tal vez para curar o resucitar a los yōkai afectados por la maldita plaga. Pero en el documento que sujetaba no había ni una línea sobre esas capacidades de la perla. Yo sabía que los yōkai la anhelaban debido al aumento de sus poderes que les ofrecía su posesión, pero lo de que cumpliese o no deseos no lo íbamos a descubrir hasta derrotar a un cada vez más desaparecido Naraku y reunir los fragmentos.

Dejo el inútil rollo en su sitio y tras mirar mi reloj de pulsera continúo hurgando entre papeles y tragando polvo. Eran cerca de las once de la noche y la luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. Durante la última semana he procurado seguir el consejo de Yako y evitar en lo posible coincidir demasiado con Sesshōmaru. Durante el día eso era relativamente fácil ya que mi trabajo en la zona de cuarentena y sus obligaciones como Lord del Oeste nos mantenían dolorosamente separados. Pero por la noche la cosa cambiaba.

Tras la que llamo "La noche más larga de mi vida": una experiencia alucinante de casi 48 horas, transcurridas entre el sexo salvaje más el posterior y necesario descanso, Sesshōmaru me ha estado follando de la forma más apasionada cada maldita noche. No es que proteste, mis hormonas me obligan a pensar en él cada segundo del día, pero estaba ligeramente preocupada porque mi provisión de la píldora anticonceptiva, que llevaba tomando desde los 14 años debido a mis fuertes dolores menstruales, estaba reduciéndose considerablemente. No me gustaría quedarme preñada en plena guerra y con 17 años recién cumplidos. La visita a mi hogar y tiempo se me hacía cada día más indispensable y estaba impaciente por la llegada de mis amigos, programada para mañana por la mañana. Su presencia y colaboración eran la única forma de lograr abandonar el palacio, sin desatender mis obligaciones.

El cómo hacerlo sin levantar las sospechas de mi irascible prometido me quitaba el sueño. Yako ya me indicó que Sesshōmaru no debía conocer mis intenciones con respecto a la rotura del sello. Su inestable psique era extremadamente frágil y el que supiera en qué consistía exactamente el sello sería un detonante para la total pérdida de la poca estabilidad que tenía últimamente. La amenaza de que se volviera como su psicótica madre antes de que lograra mi objetivo era una constante espada de Damocles que se balanceaba sobre mi cuello, por lo que esa parte de mi viaje no podía ser compartida en ningún caso con el yōkai de mis pensamientos.

En cuanto al retorno a mi época, me planteaba si debía contar mi secreto a Sesshōmaru, pero su imprevisible humor me echaba para atrás. Si las visitas de Inuyasha al Tokyo actual ya presentaban un enorme riesgo de desastre, no me podía ni imaginar el caos que podría crear el bipolar Lord del Oeste en el siglo XXI, en caso de que decidiera seguirme a través del Devorahuesos.

Cansada y con los ojos escociendo a rabiar, me dispuse a bajar de la escalera de cuatro metros sobre la que estaba haciendo equilibrismos. En el segundo escalón pisé torcido, mi tobillo hizo "crack" y sentí como me precipitaba al vacío. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes maldiciendo la probable rotura de algún hueso que acompañaría mi impacto contra el duro suelo de piedra, pero el tan poco ansiado aterrizaje tardaba en llegar. En vez de los dolorosos efectos de una caída desde semejante altura, estaba sintiendo la nada desagradable impresión de flotar, abrazada en el cálido regazo de alguien que olía deliciosamente a sándalo y sensuales feromonas. Abrí los ojos con cuidado para encontrarme unos brillantes ojos de gato que me observaban con un brillo divertido en el fondo de sus verticales pupilas.

— ¿Acaso pretendes reunirte conmigo bajo el altar con muletas, mujer imprudente?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí Sesshōmaru? — Pregunté, molesta conmigo misma por no haber notado antes su presencia. Debía mantener mis sentidos al máximo con respecto a él. Mi vida y la suya estaban en juego.

— El suficiente para darme cuenta de que mi frágil compañera desea dejarme viudo aún antes del emparejamiento.

— Eres un exagerado.

— Y tu una mujer torpe y poco disciplinada. Llevo más de una hora esperándote en mi cama y la frialdad de mi lecho me plantea si debería recurrir a una de las concubinas de mi harem.

— ¡Como se te ocurra hacerlo, te capo!

— Siempre y cuando uses tus dientes, no me importaría que lo intentases.

Sé que sólo me está picando, pero siempre acabo por comerme los ajos y el muy cabrón disfrutaba de lo lindo sacándome de mis casillas. Además, su sonrisa autosuficiente junto con la mano que acababa de colarme en el escote para juguetear con mi pezón, le hicieron ganarse un pescozón. Gruñó sensualmente para después susurrarme al oído.

— Acabas de ganarte un castigo por eso, mujer indecente y provocativa.

Vale..., las mariposas de mi estómago están cantando La Marsellesa y quemando La Bastilla. El fuego se extiende por mi vientre para acabar en mi entrepierna. Sesshōmaru mientras, se dedica a alimentar las llamas con su lengua sobre mi piel, arrastrándola por mi oreja y cuello y acompañándola con suaves mordiscos.

— Ejem... — El arrugado bibliotecario simula una tosecilla para recordarnos de su presencia en la estancia. Sesshōmaru me deposita en el suelo desganado y bastante molesto. — Si los señores no desean nada más...

— ¡Los señores desean que te largues! — Gruñe "A la mínima te reviento" Sama, liberando el control de su pesado yōki. El pobre viejo comienza a temblar como un animalito asustado.

— ¡Basta Sesshōmaru! — Mi voz es tan o tan poco autoritaria como mi alterado estado lo permite pero parece funcionar. Sesshōmaru frunce el ceño, repliega su yōki asesino y acierta a farfullar una orden más contenida.

— Este Sesshōmaru no precisa más de sus servicios. Puede retirarse.

Tras eso me agarra del brazo arrastrándome en dirección a la salida. Trastabillo y tropiezo al segundo paso, al parecer he logrado torcerme el tobillo en la escalera.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? — Me pregunta mi Amo y Señor con preocupación al notar que me he convertido en un peso muerto.

— Sólo es una torcedura. Lo único que necesito es caminar más despacio. No seas impaciente, que no hay prisa alguna.

— Hmn..., — gruñe de nuevo y me levanta una vez más para colocarme sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. — Tu no tendrás prisa, mujer exasperante, pero si Este Sesshōmaru no te tiene desnuda entre sus brazos en los próximos diez minutos va a reventar.

Con esa amenaza provocándome sofocos atravesamos los laberínticos pasillos del palacio a la velocidad de la luz. Una vez en su dormitorio me cura el tobillo malherido, lo unta con su saliva y lo envuelve con caricias. Tras hacerme olvidar el dolor se dedica a follarme con tal pasión que hace que me olvide también hasta de mi nombre.

A la mañana siguiente llegan por fin mis amigos. A petición mía les recibimos juntos en el patio, detrás del enorme pórtico. Estoy algo inquieta por el recibimiento que el Lord del Oeste pueda brindar a Inuyasha, aún recuerdo todos y cada uno de los epítetos que ha usado para referirse a su medio hermano en cada uno de los encuentros del pasado: desde el "engendro" al "chucho sarnoso". Inu, por su parte, nunca se quedaba atrás y la referencia más amable que le dedicaba a su _aniki (hermano mayor)_ era la de "Imbécil Sama". Ambos eran todo un monumento al amor entre hermanos...

A pesar de mis dudas todo parece que fluye como la seda. Sesshōmaru lleva puesta su careta de Lord del Oeste y su cara es un retrato a la inexpresividad. Recibe a todos los integrantes del grupo, desde Kaede Sama, hasta Kikyō Chan o Inuyasha con la misma cara de poker e impecables maneras. Hasta el pequeño _kitsune_ es homenajeado con la mejor muestra del protocolo de la corte, a pesar de su corta edad. Inu, por su parte, parece más maduro y serio de lo habitual y su cara se pone roja como la grana cada vez que cruza la mirada con Kikyō.

La parte más emotiva del reencuentro la protagonizan, como no podía ser de otra forma, Sango y Kohaku. El chaval entraba en el patio con la mirada clavada en el suelo y temblando, hundido en un infierno de remordimientos. Temía el rechazo o rencor por parte de su hermana, a la que había dejado huérfana y malherida la última vez que se vieron. Pero Sango Chan, nada más verlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar y abrazarlo, incapaz expresar con palabras la alegría y alivio que su presencia le proporcionaba.

En cuanto a mí, no puedo evitar estrujarlos a todos en una inacabable serie de abrazos, hasta que el Lord del Oeste pierde la paciencia y nos indica "amablemente" que la comida hace rato que está lista y que deberíamos dejar de empaparnos con la lluvia de una puñetera vez.

La comida transcurre en alegre camaradería, Sesshōmaru me permite comer con ellos en una de las largas mesas del comedor mientras permanece sólo en su tribuna, castigado por el protocolo. A pesar de ello sé que puede escuchar cada sílaba de nuestra conversación con su fantástico oído de yōkai, por lo que evito los temas espinosos y me informo sobre las últimas nuevas que acontecen en la vida de mis amigos. A la infructuosa búsqueda de Naraku y el plan de Kikyō para purificar la perla (tema que hace que Sango y Kohaku acaben por tirarse de los pelos), se suma la inmensa alegría del compromiso entre Kikyō e Inuyasha. Mi corazón baila la polka de alegría y mi mente planea una doble boda por todo lo alto.

El tema de mi compromiso y emparejamiento con Sesshōmaru me tenía desesperantemente inquieta y el plantearlo como una doble ceremonia me proporcionaba cierto alivio. Por un lado estaba la obligatoriedad del acto, condición ineludible del Tratado, y aunque estaba loca por Sesshōmaru, mi corazón adolescente estaba disgustado porque mi boda no fuera un acto de amor sino más bien un compromiso político. Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que me consideraba demasiado joven para casarme y me aterraba la falta de conocimientos que tenía sobre la ceremonia de emparejamiento yōkai, sobre todo en lo referente a "La Marca".

"Con lo bestias que eran esos seres a veces no me extrañaría que se marcasen con hierros al rojo vivo como al ganado."

Mi búsqueda de información acerca de en qué consistía la tan famosa Marca en la biblioteca no había dado ningún fruto. Al parecer los yōkai no solían escribir sobre temas que todos conocían a la perfección. Cada noche planeaba consultarlo con Sesshōmaru pero "actividades mucho más interesantes" me hacían posponerlo una y otra vez. Y es que tenía la boca y la lengua ocupadas en otras cosas...

Una vez terminada la comida, el Lord del Oeste debe retomar sus obligaciones en su oficina y mientras Sesshōmaru se dedica a planear movimientos de tropas y a aprobar informes de intendencia, me llevo a todos a dar una vuelta por los amplios jardines del palacio.

Una vez situados a una prudente distancia de las orejas de mi amor, pasé a relatarles todo lo que sabía hasta el momento sobre el precario estado de Sesshōmaru, sobre el sello y sobre mi misión. Ellos me escuchaban hablar boquiabiertos mientras les explicaba las sangrientas experiencias que había vivido y las aún peores de las que me había ido enterando, sobre la vida del Gran Daiyōkai del Oeste. Incluso Inuyasha hacía rato que había dejado de soltar sus irónicos "keh" y tenía los ojos como platos ante el relato de lo que había sido la vida de su hermano mayor. Al terminar me mira pensativo y con algo de tristeza, como sintiendo lástima por mi situación. Tras terminar la crónica, paso a comunicarles mis planes, haciendo hincapié en lo importante que es que Sesshōmaru no sepa ni una palabra sobre mis intenciones de romper el sello ni sobre el tiempo del que procedo.

Todos están de acuerdo conmigo en que un yōkai todopoderoso, psicópata e irascible sería como la llegada del Apocalipsis para el mundo del futuro pero al mencionar la fecha para la que planeo mi partida, Inuyasha frunce el entrecejo.

— ¿Así que pretendes irte después de la ceremonia de emparejamiento?

— Sí.

— ¿Y deseas que Imbécil Sama no sepa dónde estás?

— No vuelvas a llamarle así delante mía y sí, no debe saberlo.

— Pues lo llevas claro..., en cuanto te marque no habrá agujero en el mundo en el que puedas esconderte. Te encontrará en poco tiempo vayas donde vayas.

Se me ponen los pelos de punta al escuchar su aseveración, sobre todo al mencionar la temida Marca.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y podrías por favor contarme todo lo que hay que saber sobre La Marca?

— ¿Imbécil Sa… perdón, Sesshōmaru no te ha dicho en qué consiste?

— No hemos tenido ocasión de hablar del tema.

— Pues no sé cómo los viejos monjes han pedido algo semejante, ya que es imposible que sobrevivas a la ceremonia yōkai. Cuando nos has contado lo de que la exigen obligatoriamente pensaba que me estabas tomando el pelo.

— ¿En qué rayos consiste la maldita Marca, Inuyasha? ¡Suéltalo de una jodida vez!

— Es un profundo mordisco que se infligen los yōkai que se emparejan el uno al otro en la base del cuello. Una vez realizado, la pareja siempre podrá sentirse el uno al otro a pesar de la distancia entre ellos. Por eso Sesshōmaru te localizaría en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Pero para entonces ya estarías muerta, de todas formas. ¿Acaso no sabes que el maldito bastardo tiene la saliva venenosa? En cuanto te roce con los colmillos, adiós Kagome...

Mi alivio al escuchar que sólo se trataba de un mordisco es evidente, hasta le pasaré a Inu lo de "maldito bastardo"... El tema del "radar amoroso" en cambio mandaba al traste todo mi plan de fuga. Permanezco muchos minutos en silencio ante la mirada estupefacta de todos, dándole vueltas a este nuevo contratiempo.

— Oooii, ¿me oíste Kagome...? Tienes que romper ese absurdo compromiso. Aunque sea, por lo menos renuncia a la ceremonia yōkai.

— Sabes que no puedo hacer tal cosa, Inu. Y por el veneno no te preocupes, soy inmune.

Mi anuncio es una más de las múltiples sorpresas con las que llevo obsequiando a mis amigos ese día. Todos me miran estupefactos para, al momento siguiente, ponerse a preguntar, comentar y mostrar incredulidad a la vez. Detengo el gallinero con un gesto autoritario.

— Habrá que posponer la boda entonces. Aprovecharemos la tercera luna llena para vuestro emparejamiento y el mío tendrá que esperar a la siguiente.

Se les notan las ganas de seguir discutiendo y preguntando pero sin dejarles opción, corto por lo sano y los mando a todos a descansar para dirigirme junto a Kikyō a la sala de cuarentena. El tiempo que me queda es poco y tenemos que empezar a entrenar ya.

Pasamos la tarde juntas, hablando de cómo ejerzo mi labor de sanadora. Le muestro la forma de concentrar el reiki y convertirlo en hilos de energía y ella respeta mi pensativo silencio durante las largas horas en las que practica lo aprendido. Pero me mira de reojo, cada vez más intensamente, mientras me observa aplicar el tratamiento a mis múltiples pacientes. Me siento a gusto con su silenciosa presencia, ella no me agobia con preguntas ni trata de sonsacarme las respuestas, aunque noto que se está muriendo de ganas de hacerlo. Cuando terminamos la jornada el sol ya se está ocultando entre las montañas.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras saber, Kikyō Chan?— Me acabo rindiendo a su inquisidora mirada.

— Lo amas, ¿verdad?

— ¿Perdón? — Me atraganto. Había omitido aposta toda referencia a mis devaneos sexuales con el Lord durante mi relato y estoy segura de que Sango no le ha contado nada. ¿Cómo era posible que me hiciera semejante pregunta?

— Está claro que esto no es sólo una obligación, ni un matrimonio de conveniencia para ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Vamos Kagome..., no te hagas la loca. He escuchado cómo hablas de él y he visto cómo le miras. De la misma manera que miro yo a Inuyasha.

— ¿Tan obvio es?

— Tan claro como la luz del día. ¡Pobre niña...! Y yo que pensaba que, de las dos, era yo la del amor desgraciado...

— No digas estupideces Kikyō, Inuyasha está loco por ti. Y en cuanto a mí, sabré arreglármelas.

— Bueno, bueno..., no te hagas la heroína. Si la mitad de todo lo que se cuenta sobre ése Daiyōkai es verdad, ya me imagino lo que te hará sufrir en el futuro y todo lo que habrás sufrido ya. Recuerda que si necesitas un hombro sobre el que llorar, conmigo no tienes que fingir ser fuerte.

Las lágrimas se me saltaban al escuchar a Kikyō hablarme así, con lo mal que empezamos... Supongo que algo así se debe de sentir al tener una hermana.

Horas más tarde y tras otro apasionado polvo con Sesshōmaru, aprovecho el intermedio mientras recuperamos el aliento para atacar al siguiente problema de mi lista de tareas. Acababa de comentar con Yako el tema y ambos coincidimos en que posponer el emparejamiento era la única solución. Pero cómo se lo tomaría "Brote Psicótico"Sama era un peligroso misterio. Mejor utilizar el momento de relajación post-orgasmo para para abordar tan delicado asunto. Me incorporo para sentarme a un prudente metro de distancia, tapándome los pechos con la sábana.

— Sesshōmaru, me gustaría posponer la ceremonia. — Le lanzo la granada y escondo la mano. Con él siempre es mejor ir al grano, le mosquean los rodeos. Me fulmina con su mirada felina mientras levanta una ceja.

— ¿Y eso?

Le suelto la elaborada excusa que llevo toda la tarde entretejiendo en mi mente.

— Pues verás..., me gustaría que asistieran a la ceremonia mi madre y mi hermanito, y todavía no han contestado mi última carta, así que... — Más que nada porque tardarían unos 500 años en recibirla en caso de que me diera por escribirles, pero eso es lo de menos. Le contaré que viven en la punta más alejada de Kyūshū o algo por el estilo. Sólo es cuestión de ganar tiempo, ya le presentaría a su suegra cuando estuviera libre del maldito sello.

— No sabía que tuvieras familia.

— Nunca has preguntado.

— Cierto... — Sesshōmaru parece avergonzado. — Entonces, ¿necesitas localizarlos? Puedo mandar un mensajero urgente...

— Esto..., no creo que mi madre se tome bien algo así. Le dan mucho miedo los yōkai. Seguro que su respuesta estará a punto de llegar, pero entre unas cosas y otras no creo que puedan estar aquí para dentro de una semana. Sólo sería retrasarlo algo más de un mes, anda porfaaa...— Le pongo mis más adorables pucheros y él acaba por resoplar resignado.

— Bueno... Hablaré con el consejo y veremos lo que se puede hacer. Mañana enviaré un mensajero a los humanos para consultarles…

— ¿Consultarles? ¿Desde cuándo necesitas pedir permiso? Eres el maldito Lord del Oeste, no se atreverán a ponerte pegas.

Sesshōmaru ríe divertido ante mi peloteo.

— Cierto... Y como soy el maldito Lord del Oeste, ¡no te atrevas a desobedecerme y ven aquí ahora mismo! — Me agarra, sonriendo malicioso.

Las órdenes del maldito Lord del Oeste son absolutas, por lo que paso a cumplirlas obedientemente y me pierdo en su abrazo.

* * *

 _Gracias como siempre a Serena, Rocío y Cristina Pacheco por sus comentarios.  
_


	39. 38 INUYASHA: Aniki

_Rated K_

* * *

 **Dos días después del _Hinamatsuri_ *. Tercera luna de 1503. Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi  
Salida del pasillo noroeste, segunda bifurcación a la derecha, a cincuenta pasos en dirección al Gran Hall de Recepción del Palacio del Oeste… (XD)**

INUYASHA

¡Malditos pasillos infernales! ¡Maldito palacio de mierda! ¿Por dónde coño era?

"A ver Inuyasha, eres un jodido perro… Los perros no se pierden. Usa tu maldita nariz."

A ver, si antes he pasado por aquí… y he cogido la salida norte… ahora si giro a la derecha tendría que ir hacia el oeste... , doblo por aquí… y ¡huele a comida! Así que las cocinas andarán por aquí cerca…¡Mierda! Otra maldita encrucijada: tres posibilidades… ¿Hacia dónde giro? Todo este puto palacio apesta igual… a incienso y perfumes empalagosos, así no hay quien se oriente. Tengo que volver a buscar a Kikyō e ir al comedor a desayunar pero este sitio es imposible, A ver por esta otra puerta...

— ¡AHHHHH! ¡FUERA MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

— Perdón, perdón… _Gomenne! Ahhhg, kusooo_! _¡Auch! Hai, hai…_ ya me voy… — Malditas mujeres histéricas. ¿Quién querría ver en pelotas a esa panda de feas yōkai…? — Mierda, me he debido de meter en el picadero personal de "Culo Sama". ¡Pero qué asquito! Una arrugada criada se encuentra fregando el suelo en el pasillo de al lado. La agarro enfadado, los hombres nunca paramos a pedir direcciones, _Hazukashii (que vergüenza)_!

— _Oiii, sumimasen_ _(Hey, perdone)_ , ¿es por aquí el ala este? — Desde mañana podéis llamarme Kōga, he perdido totalmente el sentido del olfato, la orientación y la dignidad.

— No muchacho, estás en el ala suroeste. Esta es la zona del Harem Real. — Lo sabía.

— ¿Y por dónde tiro?

— Tienes que volver por este mismo corredor, girar a la derecha en el siguiente cruce, luego a la izquierda otra vez, cuando llegues a la Recepción escoge el cuarto pasillo al fondo y después…

"Aghh…, creo que he perdido el hilo otra vez."

— ¿Dónde las muñecas dice?

— Si eso, donde las muñecas del _Hinamatsuri._ Fíjate, en la cuarta plataforma, tienes que tomar la dirección que el _Udaijin (ministro de la derecha)_ señala con su arco…Pero, un momento… ¡Si hoy es día cinco! ¡Oh Dioses…, no hemos recogido las muñecas…! **La niña no se nos podrá casar*** … ¡Oh Dioses! El Amo va a estar furioso, a tan poco tiempo de la ceremonia…

La vieja sale corriendo en una dirección al azar, tirándose de los pelos.

Keh, _kudaran (qué estupidez)!_ Si en esta mierda de sitio no hay ni una sola niña... ¿Para qué rayos se molestan en colocar las muñequitas?

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y en el segundo cruce me llega la peste a "Culo Sama" desde la derecha. Lo último que me apetece es ver su cara de estreñido a estas horas de la mañana, así que cojo la dirección contraria y me vuelvo a perder… _Kusoooo (mierda)!_

Al cabo de muchas vueltas doy otra vez con la recepción.

"A ver… me dijo el ministro de la derecha… Creo recordar que ese era el joven, ¿entonces por qué rayos está a la izquierda?* A ver más de cerca…"

Al acercarme calculo mal las distancias y apoyo descuidadamente el codo en uno de los siete estantes. Al momento los dos metros de elaborados ornamentos se me derrumban en la cabeza. Hay _ningyō_ _(muñecas)_ partidas en pedazos por todas partes y dulces que hacen el suelo pegajoso. Trato de colocar como buenamente pueda el altar mientras pisoteo sin querer las flores de durazno y los _mochi._ Estoy a punto de terminar cuando escucho la voz que menos deseo oír en el mundo en tales circunstancias.

— Has colocado a una de las damas de la Corte en el lugar de la Emperatriz. Es a petición del Emperador o una iniciativa tuya?

— La de arriba tiene la cabeza partida.

— Así que además de liarse con la dama del sake, el Emperador se libra de la vieja gruñona, ¡bien por él!

— Si eso es un intento de ser gracioso, mejor vuelve a ser Lord del Oeste que contando chistes no te vas a ganar la vida.

— Tu hembra te anda buscando.

— ¿Ya no la llamas cadáver ambulante?

— Últimamente no apesta tanto como antes. ¿Has desayunado?

— Estaba de camino

— Pues por ahí vas en dirección contraria.

— Ya lo sé… no hace falta que me lo digas.

— Por ahí tampoco.

— ¡Cállate!

— Sígueme anda, enano inútil...

Muy a mi pesar eché a andar detrás de "Imbécil Sama" tratando de memorizar el camino. ¿Cómo se las apañará Kagome en este laberinto? Ahora que caigo, ¿enano inútil? Eso ha sonado hasta cariñoso comparado con el engendro y el sucio mestizo habituales.

Atravesamos pasillos y más pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño salón presidido por un enorme retrato. En él, un gallardo guerrero vestido para la batalla se erige con pose heroica. Al vislumbrar el rostro descubro una mirada muy familiar. Es la misma que me observa cada mañana desde el reflejo del agua, cuando me lavo la cara. Me quedo clavado en el sitio.

Cuando Sesshōmaru descubre que está andando solo, decide volver sobre sus pasos y se para a mi lado. Yo sigo sin poder apartar los ojos de ese ser tan parecido a mí y tan distinto a la vez.

— Ese es… — consigo balbucear y Sesshōmaru me interrumpe.

— Sí, ese es Padre. Ese retrato es de cuando tenía unos 70 años — Casi mi edad...

Mi madre me contó incontables historias sobre lo guapo y honorable que era mi padre, quizá por ello en mi mente siempre lo pintaba como una versión más mayor de Sesshōmaru. Nada que ver con la amabilidad de ese rostro y la calidez de sus ojos, a pesar de la ligeramente burlona sonrisa que lucía. Permanecimos los dos parados como imbéciles ante el retrato no sé cuánto tiempo. Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza, al fin y al cabo jamás le conocí. Toda mi infancia la pasé odiando a mi hermano por haber tenido la vida que yo jamás tuve. Él era perfecto, lo tenía todo: respeto, poder, posición social. No era hasta ahora que descubría la verdadera razón de mis celos. Lo que más me hacía detestar a Sesshōmaru era que él había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre él? — La voz de "Cretino Sama" me saca inmediatamente de mi ensimismamiento. Apenas creía lo que escuchaban mis oídos.

— ¿Lo harías? — Ahora es cuando "Culo Sama" se ríe y me insulta llamándome escoria o algo por el estilo. Pero no, en realidad me mira con esa cara inexpresiva suya que me saca tanto de quicio, hasta que tras unos interminables segundos ordena:

— Cuando terminemos de desayunar vendrás a entrenar conmigo. Ya es hora de que aprendas a usar el colmillo de Padre como debe ser. Después de barrer el suelo contigo te dejaré preguntarme lo que quieras. Ahora mueve el trasero hacia el comedor que Kagome me está esperando.

Y sin más explicaciones se da la vuelta y se aleja dejándome patidifuso. Me pregunto si no se habrá dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo, pero desde luego no conseguía reconocer en él esa mañana, al imbécil que solía ser.

* * *

 ** _GLOSARIO Y NOTAS_**

 ** _Hinamatsuri_** _: El festival de la muñecas una fiesta tradicional japonesa en que se celebra sobre todo a las niñas y para hacerlo se monta un grupo de plataformas en las que se exhiben ningyō que representan a personas de la corte imperial de la Era Heian .Son colocadas en las hina-dan (tarimas) de acuerdo al personaje que representan. En la parte superior se encuentran el emperador sosteniendo un bastón y la emperatriz. La segunda plataforma sitúa a tres damas de la corte, quienes son las encargadas de llevar el sake. En la tercera plataforma se encuentran cinco músicos. En la cuarta plataforma se muestran dos ministros, siempre se dispondrá de un ministro joven y uno viejo, ambos armados con arco y flechas. Igual que en la corte se llaman "ministro de la derecha y de la izquierda" *pero están colocados como en un espejo por lo que si se los mira de frente están al revés. Justo delante de cada uno de los ministros, en la quinta plataforma, se colocan un naranjo mandarín en el extremo derecho y un cerezo en el extremo izquierdo. Situados en esta misma plataforma, entre los dos árboles situados delante de los ministros, hay tres samuráis que protegen a los emperadores. En las últimas plataformas se muestran artículos de la época tales como el tansu, nagamochi, hasamibako, y más...Y aunque es tradición mostrar las muñecas durante todo febrero, la importancia de la fiesta radica el tres de marzo porque es indispensable que todas las muñecas sean retiradas al siguiente día*, pues de lo contrario, al estar expuestas más de lo normal, pueden hacer que la niña por quien se pone el altar quede soltera_

* * *

 _Gracias a Rocío y Serena por sus lindos comentarios._


	40. 39 KIKYŌ: Imōto

_Rated M_

* * *

 **Un día antes de la luna llena. Tercera luna del 1503 Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi  
Sala de Cuarentena del Palacio del Oeste.**

KIKYŌ

Un día más continúo con mi rutina de entrenamiento. Esa es la mejor definición de nuestra vida en palacio: una sosegada rutina. Parece mentira que la existencia pueda ser tan ordenada y metódica en este lugar, con la de cosas horribles que me esperaba al llegar. Nos levantamos todos a una misma hora, desayunamos juntos en el comedor y cada uno se va a hacer sus tareas. Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha y Sango entrenan en el patio, Miroku, Kagome y yo cuidamos a los enfermos; paramos a comer y continuamos con lo mismo por la tarde. El Lord del Oeste se encierra en su oficina y Kagome, a última hora, sigue buscando pistas sobre su misión en la biblioteca; cenamos y a la cama. Así todos los días. Cierto que Kagome no suele comer con nosotros como el primer día, Sesshōmaru la obliga a subirse a la tribuna con él. Pero ella no parece nada molesta, comen tranquilos contándose confidencias al oído. Incluso he podido ver al terrible "Asesino Perfecto" sonreír de vez en cuando, sólo para ella y cuando cree que nadie lo está mirando. Con Inu parece que se llevan bien. Se parten la cara todos los días mientras entrenan e Inuyasha está siempre despotricando de lo molesto que es "Culo Sama" pero no lo insulta más de lo que lo hace con Shippo. Definitivamente, cada día parecemos más una gran familia.

Sólo yo estoy que me muero por dentro. Penúltimo día, queda uno. Estoy cagada de miedo.

— Muy bien Kikyō…,¡ahí lo llevas!

Estoy sentada en el centro de un círculo de yōkai enfermos manejando con cuidado los frágiles hilos de energía. Después de dos semanas de constante práctica ya puedo tratar a unos 30 enfermos a la vez. Ni por asomo me acerco todavía a los alrededor de 100 de Kagome, pero voy mejorando. A mi lado Miroku suspira exasperado. Aunque haya dominado a la perfección la técnica de dividir y manejar su energía _dhármíca_ en hilos de luz, cuando llegaba el momento de purificar las células afectadas no conseguía ningún efecto.

— Ya te lo dije Miroku, la técnica sólo se aplica al reiki. Por muy sagrado que sea tu poder _dhármico_ , no tiene la misma base, por lo que la purificación no funciona. El poder que tienes no es innato como el reiki sino adquirido con el estudio, práctica y meditación. No tiene la misma composición química, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

— No sé qué es eso de la "composición química", Kagome.

— Ni yo..., la verdad es que siempre suspendía esa asignatura.

Las risas de estos dos me estaban desconcentrando.

— ¿Podéis cerrar el pico de una vez? Necesito silencio para hacer esto…, — les replicó enojada. Los dos se callan de inmediato, pero no consigo la tan ansiada calma interior. Voy contando las horas que quedan para mañana y cada vez me siento más insegura. ¿Cómo demonios voy a permitir que Inu me muerda sin entrar en pánico? Y de lo que vendría por la noche, después de las ceremonias, no quiero ni pensar. Creo que me desmayaré en algún momento y haré el mayor ridículo del mundo.

Finalmente, Miroku se rinde, incorporándose.

— Me voy a ver a Sango. ¿Sabéis dónde está?

— Entrenando con Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha. — Le contesta Kagome tan tranquila.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mira que le dije que dejara de hacerlo!

Miroku se va corriendo en dirección al patio dejando a Kagome con cara de no enterarse de nada.

— Pero bueno…, ¡qué tan anticuado puede ser a veces este monje! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Decidí contárselo porque si no me sometería a otra charla del siglo XXI sobre la igualdad y los derechos de la mujer y era lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento.

— Sango está preñada.

— ¿Qué? ¡No jodas! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué te lo ha contado a tí y a mí no?

¿Qué clase pregunta de amiga celosa es esa? A veces Kagome actúa como una niña pequeña.

— No me lo ha contado. Simplemente lo sé.

— ¿Cómo?

— La mirada brillante, la piel impoluta, los pechos hinchados, los cambios de humor…

— Jo, me gustaría ser tan observadora como tú. Yo jamás lo hubiera sospechado.

Cierto que Kagome es, en ese tipo de cosas, bastante torpe. Me recuerda tanto a Kaede cuando era pequeña. Cuando lo pienso, no estuve durante la etapa adolescente de mi hermana pequeña y con Kagome estaba teniendo la oportunidad de experimentar hasta cierto punto esa relación perdida. Aunque no sea mi hermanita de sangre, a veces la siento como tal.

Ella se me queda mirando largo rato, esperando a que termine la sesión. El tema del embarazo de Sango parece haberle evocado algo que la ponía nerviosa y estaba retorciéndose las manos, como siempre que no sabía cómo abordar un tema. Cuando corté los últimos hilos de luz de la jornada ella me tomó del brazo impidiendo que me marchase.

— Espera Kikyō Chan… Quisiera preguntarte algo.

Salimos juntas a la terraza y miramos hacia el crepúsculo.

— Me da algo de vergüenza preguntártelo directamente..., aunque ya sabes que Inuyasha me ha hablado mucho sobre tu... sobre vuestro... problema... Ya sabes, lo de no tocarte y eso...

Hay que reconocer que tiene agallas y alma de metomentodo.

— ¿Sobre el sexo?

— Sí, bueno..., sobre eso también. ¿Tú sigues teniendo problemas con lo de que te toquen?

La miro de reojo notando de nuevo ese sentimiento de malsana envidia. Ella y Sesshōmaru no son nada discretos y cuando les da por pasar la noche en la caseta del té, el único que es capaz de dormir en el ala oeste es Inuyasha, y porque a ese no le despierta ni un terremoto... Quizá por eso todavía ni se ha dado cuenta de lo embobados que están Kagome y el Lord del Oeste. Por un momento me planteo hacerme la dura, no me apetece hablar sobre el tema y menos con alguien que disfrutaba de una vida sexual tan saludable.

Miro al sol ponerse. Quedan 24 horas.

Entonces me derrumbo.

Incapaz de hablar, lo único que puedo hacer es taparme la cara con las manos. Ella permanece a mi lado retorciéndose las manos y por un momento duda de si abrazarme o no. Gracias a los dioses que acaba preguntando primero.

— Kikyō..., ¿puedo?

— ¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUES! — acierto a gritar antes de salir corriendo. Ella me sigue como un perrito. Jugamos al pilla pilla por un rato, atravesando innumerables pasillos, hasta que pierdo la orientación y la partida contra ese maldito laberinto. Al final acabo por apoyarme contra una pared y deslizarme por ella hasta sentarme en el suelo. Kagome se sienta a mi lado sin decir ni mu.

— ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí? — Le pregunto.

— No tengo ni la menor idea.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un buen rato hasta que al final nos entra la risa. Creo que llorar me ha sentado realmente bien. Hacía más de 50 años que no lo hacía. Desde que Naraku me mató.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Normalmente espero a que pase algún criado a rescatarme. ¿Estás mejor?

— Un poquito. Pero cada hora que pasa tengo más miedo. La Marca… y lo de después…

— No creo que Inu te fuerce a dormir con él si no puedes.

— ¿Emparejarse sin aparearse? Los yōkai no hacen eso. La maldita Marca es la mitad del proceso y si no te apareas después del mordisco no creas el vínculo. Bastante que no me obliguen a hacerlo delante de todo el mundo, como en los viejos tiempos. ¡Maldito el momento en que acepté su estúpida proposición!

Kagome parece estar rumiando algo. Como si no supiera exactamente qué hacer, hablar o no hablar. Sigue retorciéndose las manos y me está poniendo nerviosa.

— A ver… ¿qué? Suéltalo de una vez.

— Bueno, es que no se si sería pertinente... Yo por mi parte, lo creas o no, estoy pasando... bueno no, más bien estoy participando de una situación similar y... Mira, te diga lo que te diga vas a pensar que no lo entiendo porque yo no he pasado por ese infierno. Pero quizás haya alguien que sí pueda entenderte, aunque es tan...

De repente por la esquina asoma un criado cargado con una pila de sábanas interrumpiendo las vacilantes incongruencias de Kagome. Nos levantamos para pedirle que nos guíe y cuando llegamos al comedor todos ya nos están esperando. Al ver a todo el mundo reunido la cara de Kagome se ilumina. Se acerca a la tribuna para susurrarle al oído algo al Lord, éste la escucha impasible levantando una ceja, ella pone pucheros, él casi sonríe y acaba asintiendo. No puedo sino admirar a la niña de 17 años manejar al Daiyōkai de más de dos siglos como si fuese una mascota.

Después convocan a un mayordomo y al cabo de pocos minutos los criados comienzan a traer ingentes cantidades de sake y comida. Aparecen músicos y cantantes y nos trasladamos a cenar a la terraza, donde han encendido decenas de farolillos rojos y donde las recién florecidas lilas llenan el aire con su aroma. Una vez acomodados, Kagome se levanta como si fuera dar un discurso.

— ¡Atención todos! En el lugar de donde vengo antes de casarse, una pareja debe disfrutar de su "despedida de soltero". Y aunque normalmente nos deberíamos separar por sexos, creo que esa tradición es anticuada y sectaria. Entre vosotros están las personas que más me importan en el mundo. Más que amigos, os siento como hermanos y hermanas, por lo que creo que deberíamos pillarnos hoy una enorme cogorza todos juntos y que mañana se acabe el mundo si quiere...

No era mala idea, eso de emborracharse hasta perder el sentido. De hecho, era perfecto. Con un poco de suerte mañana estaré lo bastante borracha para no enterarme de gran cosa. Sonrío y levanto mi copa

— Bien dicho, _imōto yō!_ _Kampai!*_

— _KAMPAI!_

Dos horas después todos andan un poco piripis y sobre la mesa hay una larga hilera de botellas vacías. Kaede está bailando con el mayordomo, Shippo se dedica a tirar pelotillas de pan a Inuyasha, y mi prometido y Miroku están con una señora cogorza, descamisados y pintándose caras sonrientes en la tripa y haciendo como que hablan. Los dos tórtolos han vuelto a sus confidenciales conversaciones al oído y me pregunto si no se largarán de un momento a otro a montar escándalo en la caseta del té… Todos borrachos y felices, todos menos yo. Debe ser a causa de este cuerpo muerto pero, a pesar de la gran cantidad del fuerte sake del palacio que me he bebido, sigo tan lúcida y acojonada como antes.

Quedan 20 horas.

Decido ir a molestar a los tórtolos, estoy harta de estar sola y ellos me dan envidia.

Cuando me acerco observo extrañada que al parecer no soy la única sobria. Pensaba que estarían empalagándose el uno al otro pero están como siempre que comen sobre la tarima del comedor: Kagome hablándole al oído a Sesshōmaru y él, serio y concentrado, escuchándola y levantando pensativo la ceja. Me pregunto sobre qué clase de capricho estará tratando de convencerle ahora mi hermanita del alma.

Al verme ir hacia ellos, se separan y tras un leve asentimiento con la cabeza Kagome se levanta para indicarme que me siente en su sitio.

— Ponte aquí Kikyō Chan. Yo debo ir a por un jersey, que tengo algo de frío. Pasaré por la cocina, ¿desea Mi Señor que le traiga algo de allí?

— Si Miko, de hecho a Éste se le antojan unos _dangos*_. Tendrás que hacer unos pocos cuando vayas. Y no te des prisa en volver, que necesito hablar con la compañera de mi hermano.

— Si Mi Lord...

Antes de irse hasta hace una inclinación. ¿Qué clase de escena surrealista acabo de presenciar? ¿Kagome dejándose dominar y haciendo recados? ¿En un palacio con 30 criados por cabeza? Me entra la risa floja.

— ¿Hay algo que le divierta, Miko Sama?

— No, Mi Lord, debo de estar algo borracha… Perdone pero, ¿acaba de decirme "compañera de mi hermano" o es otro efecto del sake? — Sesshōmaru acaba por sonreír también y confirmo que sabe cómo hacerlo.

— Ya veo de dónde saca su descaro tu reencarnación, Miko. Tampoco entiendo tu estupor ya que sí que eres..., en fin, no sé si llamarte humana..., eres la mujer que ha elegido el mocoso para emparejarse. Eso te convierte en su compañera. Él por su parte, aunque sea incompleto, es un _inu_ y no cabe duda que salió de la semilla de mi padre, por lo que tampoco dudo de que sea mi hermano.

¡Uau! Creo que es la frase más larga que le he escuchado jamás. Normalmente solo usa monosílabos. ¿Estará borracho?

— ¿Y de qué quería hablar conmigo, Sesshōmaru Dono?

El Daiyōkai elevó su metro noventa de estatura de golpe y casi me hace caer hacia atrás.

— Paseemos. — Ordenó, y fuimos alejándonos despacio del jolgorio. Inuyasha echaba pulsos a un guardia tan borracho como él y Sango gritaba a Miroku nosequé de una criada a la que pilló mirando meses atrás. No me echarán de menos.

Cuando sus voces dejaron de entenderse por la distancia, el tono autoritario de Gran Señor le cambió por uno mucho más cercano.

— Mi compañera me ha informado que recientemente ha sufrido un desagradable incidente con Naraku, ¿me equivoco?

Me quedé de piedra, es lo último que hubiera esperado que me preguntara. Ya estaba preparada incluso para una charla del tipo "no eres digna de mi hermano" - por raro que fuera algo así - pero que me pregunte por mi violación... En cuanto comprendí que no lo había soñado me invade la furia. ¡Esa bocazas! ¿Cómo se atreve a contar algo tan cruel e íntimo a un completo extraño? Luego recordé lo enchochada que estaba… ¿Esas eran las confidencias entre ambos? ¿Cotilleos sobre las miserias de los demás?

— Huelo tu rabia, mujer. Y lo entiendo, no es algo que quieres que se sepa.

Estoy tan furiosa que por un momento me olvido de con quién estoy hablando.

— ¿Qué demonios sabrás tú? El Señor Todopoderoso del Oeste… ¡Maldita Kagome! ¿Y a qué viene preguntar? ¿Acaso no te educaron en etiqueta? ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Los detalles escabrosos? No pienso hablar de ese tema y punto. ¡Nadie puede entender lo que me ocurre, así que dejad de fingir y de compadeceros!

— Hm… Nadie desea escuchar sobre tu vida, miko. Ni nada lograrás contando tu historia. Yo en tu situación ya habría matado a todos los que la conocieran. A todo el que viera mi debilidad.

Esa simple frase me calmó de golpe. Sesshōmaru había descrito sin ningún pudor mi anhelo más secreto. Eliminar a todo el que supiera la razón por la que no me pueden tocar y vivir sola y tranquila, sin miedo a que un roce desencadene las pesadillas.

— ¿Entonces...?

— No quería hablar contigo para escucharte. A petición de Kagome estoy aquí. Ella me dijo que yo puedo ayudarte, pero yo sé que no es posible, nada ni nadie puede.

Mientras Sesshōmaru habla, se quita las botas y tras apoyar la espalda en el tronco de un sauce, sumerge los pies descalzos en el arroyo. Yo ya no sabía qué pensar. Me senté al otro lado del tronco y miré hacia las montañas.

— Pues, ¿se puede saber qué rayos hacemos aquí? ¿Mirar el paisaje?

— Tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. Yo estoy aquí para contar una historia. Lo hago por mí, me importan una mierda tus problemas. Kagome me pidió que te ayudara y he fracasado, así que me quedaré aquí y aprovecharé para contarla en voz alta. Es una historia que nadie ha oído jamás, ni siquiera mi compañera. Creo que debo librarme de ella para que deje de envenenarme la sangre.

Definitivamente el Señor del Oeste es el yōkai más extraño con el que me he topado. Sé que no va de farol, me creo cada una de sus palabras. De repente soy yo la que se encuentra en la situación que antes criticaba. Estaba a punto de escuchar una morbosa historia ajena y sospecho que con todo lujo de detalles. Lo honorable sería que me levantase y me fuera, pero no soy capaz. Me abrazo con fuerza las rodillas y me encojo sobre mi misma para tratar de menguar mi presencia. Él dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera y eso haré.

Pasé la siguiente hora escuchando sin atreverme prácticamente a respirar.

Conocí la historia de un niño pequeño que fue educado desde que comenzó a andar para no llorar jamás, para no reír jamás, para no sentir cariño o empatía o rabia o tristeza. Cada paso fuera de la línea marcada implicaba la única forma de contacto que se le permitía: el dolor de una paliza. Cuando conoció a su hermanastro sintió envidia de él. A pesar de que era un mestizo sin fuerza, ni familia ni honor, él tenía una madre que lo abrazaba, que lo mimaba y acariciaba sin más motivo que el simple cariño.

Hasta los diez años el niño se fue transformando en adolescente, soñando con que su madre lo abrazase. A partir de los diez dejó de tener sueños estúpidos y desde que a los 12 su madre lo abrazó por primera vez, ya sólo podía soñar con que dejara de tocarlo de una maldita vez.

Siempre fue extraña su madre: irascible, histérica, voluble... Cambiaba constantemente de humor, veía ofensas donde sólo había respeto y lo miraba a él, a su cachorro, de la misma manera que miraba a su padre. El adolescente despreciaba a su padre, lo consideraba débil, cobarde y un deshonor para los Taishō, pero no lo odiaba por eso; lo odiaba por abandonarle, por dejarse matar como un idiota, dejándolo sólo con esa que se hacía llamar su madre.

Entonces sufre el primer Tratamiento: los peores cuatro años de su vida. De los doce a los dieciséis, su madre lo convierte en su juguete, en su lacayo y esclavo. Exige que el joven le dé todo: sus sentimientos, sus sueños, hasta su primera vez, y lo más importante para él, exige que le entregue su orgullo y amor propio. Cuando incumplía las normas recibía un castigo físico pero cuando se mostraba orgulloso saboreaba el infierno de las mayores humillaciones. Según ella, su vida y cuerpo le pertenecían. Ella había parido para tenerlo cuando y para lo que quisiera.

Por suerte las leyes yōkai de la época son machistas y pasara lo que pasara hasta entonces a los 16 el Oeste sería suyo. Él sería el Amo y Señor de todos, incluida esa que mentía diciendo que era su madre. Ella contaba con romperle antes de eso, pero fracasó. Lo que sí que logró fue darle forma al monstruo. Con 16 años el joven ya era adulto y lo único de valor para él eran el poder y la fuerza. Bueno y también el orgullo. Él, que había sido el más ruin gusano, un esclavo de la que impunemente manchaba el nombre de la maternidad, se convirtió en una bestia orgullosa, fuerte y poderosa.

Los siguientes más de 200 años pasaron en un suspiro, apenas los recordaba. Sin nada por lo que luchar, nada que valiese la pena ser recordado. Buscar adversarios fuertes, pelear, gobernar, librar alguna que otra guerra, buscar la espada de su padre… Nada en su vida que lo emocionara lo más mínimo.

Pero algo extraño le ocurrió hace como dos años. Algo que no acierta a recordar. De repente, un día se vio de nuevo en manos de esa zorra depravada, paso tres meses comprobando hasta qué punto el sadismo puede perfeccionarse en doscientos años. Ya no era un adolescente, sino un macho dominante, el maldito alfa de todos los yōkai al oeste del Fuji San, pero eso no le salvó, más bien todo lo contrario. Lo que antes eran solo tocamientos esta vez fueron meses de violaciones en todos los sentidos: físicas y mentales. Cuando acabó el Tratamiento salió de allí totalmente desorientado. No podía hablar con su bestia, su único compañero durante tantos años de soledad y no recordaba ni los dos últimos años de su vida ni la razón por la que tomará una decisión tan estúpida como la de volver a caer en las garras de esa víbora.

Eso sí, se sentía más poderoso que nunca. Y más libre también. Totalmente libre, sin cadenas, sin conciencia, sin mesura. Siempre fue reticente a enfrentarse a su progenitora, por eso de que lo había traído al mundo, pero ahora no le temblaba la mano ante la idea de hacerla sufrir. La primera noche de su libertad disfrutó de lo lindo observando el dolor y el miedo en sus ojos.

Desde ese día y hasta hace muy poco, el monstruo estuvo campando a sus anchas. Siempre le gustó pelear pero ahora disfrutaba haciendo daño, torturando a seres débiles e inferiores, violando hembras para acabar desgarrándolas… No permitía a nadie tocarle la piel, no quería que le recordaran que una vez fue un miserable esclavo. El sexo debía estar acompañado de sangre para tener sentido. Y lo mejor o peor de todo: por primera vez en su vida era libre para tener sentimientos, todos los que se había estado guardando hasta ese momento. Un sentimiento diferente cada minuto: furia, alegría, desesperación, nerviosismo, aburrimiento, tristeza, ira, interés, desinterés, ansiedad, excitación... Constantes cambios de humor por el día, pesadillas por la noche y un poder absoluto sobre toda criatura a su alrededor.

Cuando recibió la primera carta del monje, no se dio cuenta de que los Dioses le estaban dando una última oportunidad. Pero cuando vio por primera vez a la humana, supo que era ella era capaz de darle la vuelta a su vida. Representaba una nota discordante en su perfectamente acompasada marcha fúnebre hacia la locura y consiguió llegar a su vida por los pelos. Cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez en la sala de audiencias, él estaba a punto de convertirse en su madre.

Mientras escuchaba la triste confesión de ese auto proclamado psicópata no podía contener las lágrimas. Había esperanza, ¿verdad? Si el amor de Kagome había conseguido rehabilitarle, para mí podría también existir la posibilidad de ser feliz. Pero la historia no había terminado. Sesshōmaru dejó una vez más de hablar en tercera persona. Dejó de contar la historia para ponerse de rodillas e inclinar la cabeza en una solemne y desgarradora súplica.

— Por favor Tsukuyoumi no Mikoto, por lo que más quieras, no permitas que le haga daño. Sé que con una vida no basta para expiar mis pecados pero concédeme eso al menos. Necesito protegerla, no permitas que sufra por mi causa. Dame fuerzas para mantenerme cuerdo, para no perder el control junto a ella. Tengo tanto miedo, que apenas puedo respirar mientras la abrazo. Dame fuerzas para seguir resistiendo a la oscuridad de mi propia alma.

Tras ese desesperado rezo se levanta, se coloca las botas y la armadura y vuelve a convertirse en el impasible Lord del Oeste. Yo tengo el corazón roto en pedazos, por él y por mí misma. Kagome no le ha curado, no está ni cerca de conseguirlo. Es él el que está luchando día a día por curarse, por darse una oportunidad. Si el ser más poderoso que conozco tiene miedo, mi propio pánico es totalmente comprensible. Ahora entiendo su afirmación y resulta que significaba todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba. "Nadie puede ayudarte". Efectivamente, nadie puede si yo no pongo de mi parte y lucho contra mi misma.

Él se marcha sin dignarse a mirarme, ¿se habrá olvidado de mi presencia? Debería dejarle ir, la historia que me ha permitido escuchar jamás fue destinada a mis oídos. Pero sólo él puede responder a mi pregunta, y necesito de ese rayo de esperanza, un punto de partida.

— Perdone, Sesshōmaru Dono… _Matte kudasai*! —_ Al oírme se da la vuelta despacio. Ahora que sé de lo que es capaz, su mirada me provoca escalofríos de terror.

 _—_ Veo que sigues aquí... ¿Disfrutaste del paisaje? — Su voz es fría pero no parece enfadado.

— Por favor, Mi Lord, disculpe mi osadía pero…, ¿todavía sufre los efectos de… ya sabe...? ¿Cuando Kagome le toca… es como antes?

Cierro los ojos temblando de miedo ante la posible reacción del Daiyōkai pero al parecer mi pregunta le hace gracia porque por un momento se levanta la careta para mostrarme una maliciosa sonrisa. Una que no quisiera volver a ver.

— El toque de Kagome es el mayor placer que he sentido en más de 200 años de vida. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?

— Sí Señor, gracias Señor.

El Lord se da la vuelta y se aleja con su característico paso felino. Cuando está a unos 5 metros, sin darse la vuelta, me grita mientras levanta la mano en señal de despedida.

— Ah y miko…, esta conversación jamás tuvo lugar.

No puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

— No sé de qué conversación me habla, Señor.

* * *

 _ **GLOSARIO Y NOTAS**_

 _ **imōto yō!**_ _**Kampai!:** Hermana! (el __yō es intraducible; es una partícula que se pone al final de una frase para darle énfasis) ¡Salud!_

 _ **dango:** dulces típicos que consisten en tres bolitas de pasta de arroz azucarada cubiertas de jarabe y pinchadas en un palillo  
_

 _ **Matte kudasai:** espere, por favor.  
_

* * *

 _Gracias a Serena por su lindo comentario del 13 de junio. Tal vez lo de que puedas visualizar cada escena se deba a que antes de escribir primero me las imagino en imágenes (es una costumbre que me viene de escribir guiones, XD) para después describirlas en texto._


	41. 40 DIOSES Y CEREMONIAS: Primera parte

_Rated K_

* * *

 **Mediados de la tercera luna de 1503. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi  
Día precedente a la luna llena, alrededor de las 10 de la mañana  
Jardín central del Palacio del Oeste**

 **Primera Ceremonia**

 **INUYASHA**

— ¡Atchuús! — Hace una mañana preciosa, soleada y cálida, y no tengo demasiada resaca para la cogorza que pille anoche, pero los árboles y las plantas en primavera* siempre me hacen estornudar. Y como he dormido a los pies de una gran conífera, cerca del patio central, me he despertado con la nariz chorreando y los ojos escociendo.

Me han despertado una horda de criados que se movían como nerviosas hormigas construyendo su hormiguero. Cargaban con sillas y mesas, tarimas y farolillos que conformarán el escenario para la ceremonia de la noche. Jarrones con elaborados _ikebana (arreglos florales)_ de distintos tamaños eran colocados por doquier. Cintas del blanco, rojo y azul de los Taishō colgaban de las ramas de los árboles… Los criados trataban de esquivarme cuando me metía en su camino, no hago más que estorbar pero no quiero estar solo.

Estoy demasiado nervioso.

Miroku todavía duerme la mona y las chicas estarán vistiéndose. Según las costumbres humanas no se deben mezclar las familias hasta después de la ceremonia pero aquí ninguno tenemos mucha familia y no sé si me apetece estar solo con mi hermano esta mañana. Estoy tratando de entablar conversación con alguno de los guardias que conozco cuando escucho a Kaede Baba llamándome, a su lado está "Culo Sama" en persona que supongo que viene a dar el visto bueno a los arreglos de la zona del altar.

— ¿Todavía estás así, Inuyasha Kun? La ceremonia empezará en dos horas. Vete a cambiarte.

— No pienso ponerme esas ropas tan feas.

— Vamos muchacho, ya te explicó ayer Miroku la etiqueta para las bodas. La novia de blanco y el novio de negro y gris con el _montsuki*(traje tradicional masculino compuesto de un haori negro y el hakama en gris)_ de etiqueta y el _kamon*_ familiar. Se lo prometiste a mi hermana...

— Yo no tengo ningún _kamon._ El traje de pelo de rata es lo más parecido a una herencia familiar que tengo.

En esas "Imbécil Sama" levanta la vista de la lista de asistentes que se encontraba repasando y me fulmina con la mirada.

— Eres un Taishō, maldito mocoso, por supuesto que tienes un _kamon_ , no te atrevas a renegar de él. Éste Sesshōmaru ha ordenado que se preparen tus ropas para ambas ceremonias. Vete a cambiarte inmediatamente.

Acompaña el tono autoritario con un empujón de yōki pesado y asfixiante, que hace que los criados se alejen inmediatamente a una prudente distancia. Yo estoy demasiado asombrado para contestar. ¿Acaba de reconocerme como un Taishō ? ¿Es una broma? Los minutos pasan mientras trato de evaluar si se está burlando de mí, mientras él termina de leer la lista y llama al encargado de intendencia para devolvérsela. Tras eso se dirige a Kaede Baba con tono seco.

— Vamos miko.

— ¿A dónde vais? — Consigo articular por fin.

— Su Señoría quiere que le explique los formalismos de la ceremonia de matrimonio humana. Y de paso me mostrará el _jinja (templo shinto)_ del palacio. Al parecer ha sido restaurado durante esta última semana. Inuyasha Kun, por favor, ve a cambiarte...

Mis intenciones eran llevar la contraria por un rato más pero lo cierto es que me hacía cierta infantil ilusión el llevar el triple hexágono y la flor de ciruelo de los Taishō. Toda mi vida he considerado que no tenía familia ni manada. Sé perfectamente que el _montsuki_ es sólo es un préstamo, a pesar de las palabras de Sesshōmaru yo no soy ningún Taishō. Pero me apetece ponerme una insignia del Clan aunque fuera una vez en mi vida.

— ¡Keh!..., _ii dayō (está bien)_. Ahora iré a ponérmelo, pesada. — Antes de vestirlo quería comprobar la razón del comentario que me había dejado tan estupefacto, por lo que decido acompañarlos. Lo extraño es que Sesshōmaru parece estar de acuerdo con eso.

— ¿Me imagino que no te habrás molestado en informarte de qué tendrás que hacer cuando comience la ceremonia? — No era una pregunta así que no me molesté en contestar. ¿No se supone que sólo vamos nosotros? No hay más humanos en el palacio tras posponerse su emparejamiento con Kagome. ¿Para qué tanta parafernalia? — Vamos, _ugoke! (muévete)_ , luego te vestirás. Andando, Miko.

Nos dirigimos hacia la parte más meridional del jardín en silencio hasta que no aguanté más la curiosidad y pregunté.

— ¿También tendré que ponerme el _montsuki_ por la noche? — Me gustaría ver las caras de alucine de muchos de los nobles que se habían burlado de mí durante toda mi infancia, si voy con el sello del clan yōkai más poderoso bordado en la manga.

— No, puedes ir como te dé la gana. Pero en caso de que quisieras ponerte algo más formal, hay un baúl en tus habitaciones en el que tienes ropa para la ocasión.

— Pues iré con mi traje de rata. — Aseguré con amargura. No quería la ostentosa ropa para la ocasión, sino el _haori_ negro… Que le jodan a él y a su estúpido clan.

— Tú mismo... Entramos en terreno sagrado así que abstente de gritar barbaridades durante un rato*.

Era cierto, habíamos llegado a una suave escalinata presidida por un recién pintado y barnizado _Torī_ rojo y negro con la tradicional _shimenawa (cuerda sagrada)_ entre sus pilares. Al final de la escalera, dos enormes _Komainu (estatuas de perros)_ de piedra vigilan con sus furiosas miradas un corto recorrido con varias _tōrō (linternas de piedra)_ hasta el _chōzuya (fuente)_ donde Kaede Baba explica que tendremos que lavarnos la cara y las manos antes de entrar en el pabellón donde se guarda la estatuilla de _Tsukuyomi no mikoto_ que el _jinja_ reverencia.

El templo es muy pequeño, de madera y aspecto antiguo. A mi me parece en general algo abandonado, casi no hay _ema (tablillas de madera)_ con rezos o deseos colgando del tablón. Kaede Baba lo denomina de estilo _Shinmei-Zukuri_ y hace algunos admirados comentarios sobre su belleza y no se que pendejadas más.

Después nos explica las diferentes partes de la ceremonia. Con las diferentes posturas, movimientos y significados de cada acto ceremonial. Tras explicar lo de las tres copas de _sake_ , Sesshōmaru la interrumpe.

— ¿Y qué es lo que representa el tres, miko?

— La tierra, el cielo y el ser humano. — Responde Kaede Baba con decisión. Eso hace que a "Imbécil Sama" le dé un ataque de la risa más cínica que he oído jamás. Nunca le había oído reír y desde luego que era un espectáculo perturbador.

Kaede Baba trata de recuperarse del susto mientras le pregunta con timidez.

— ¿Dije algo gracioso, Su Señoría?

"Imbécil Sama" deja de reírse inmediatamente y recupera la cara habitual de estreñido con pasmosa rapidez.

— Me hace gracia como los humanos se ponen a la misma altura de las dos mayores creaciones desde el origen de los tiempos. El cielo, la tierra y los humanos, nada menos… los favoritos de los dioses, cúlmenes de la creación...

— No hace falta que te pases de cínico Sesshōmaru, lo de los números son sólo tontas creencias humanas.

— Exacto. Pero una vez más demuestras que no tienes ni puta idea del protocolo de la ceremonia que te espera esta noche. De de no ser así sabrías que en la ceremonia yōkai también todo está enmarcado alrededor de un número sagrado.

— ¿Qué número es ese Sesshōmaru Dono? — Pregunta Kaede Baba.

— El cuatro*. Es la referencia a los cuatro puntos cardinales que embarcan toda la tierra que los yōkai pueblan y que las cuatro bestias protegen. Hay un cáliz de plata especial para ello y la pareja lo comparte bebiendo cuatro veces antes de proceder con La Marca.

— Así que los yōkai son más borrachines que los humanos. — Suelto entre risas. Sesshōmaru frunce el entrecejo.

— No es _sake_ sino sangre lo que se bebe, pedazo de tarugo. La sangre de cuatro cortes que ambos ofrecen a Tsukuyomi en ofrenda antes de marcarse. Tu ignorancia parece no conocer límites. La ceremonia de los humanos de dentro de un rato a Éste no le importa un carajo, pero toda la Corte asistirá a la yōkai. Más te vale no meter la pata y dejar a tu Casa en ridículo. Cuando terminemos la comida, en vez de ir a aparearte con tu humana, te tocará recibir lecciones de etiqueta de este Sesshōmaru.

A pesar de su desagradable tono de voz, ahí esta otra vez: ha dicho "tu Casa", no "la Noble Casa de los Taishō". ¿Una equivocación, una broma? Él no suele cometer equivocaciones ni hacer bromas. Quizás esta tarde pueda preguntarle directamente. Lo de aparearme con Kikyō ya lo había descartado de todas formas. Aunque el hacerlo es una costumbre de ambas razas, no creo que ella me deje acercarme después de la ceremonia humana. Bastante tendría con que lo hiciéramos por la noche. Tendré que emborracharla concienzudamente si quiero que se desnude delante mía. Pero hace tiempo que me dejó de importar ese asunto y no me preocupa esperar. Hemos pasado separados más de 50 años, esto no es nada.

Dos horas más tarde espero sudando como un pollo al lado de uno de los perros de piedra. Mis nervios alcanzan ya niveles preocupantes cuando por fin la veo acercarse como un ser mítico, toda vestida de blanco y con la capucha cubriendo su hermoso rostro. Avanza despacio por los escalones con Kagome y Kaede Baba a la espalda y me sonríe con dulzura cuando llega a mi lado.

— ¿Estáis listos? — Pregunta Kagome, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. — ¡Vaya cara más roja que llevas, Inuyasha! ¿Tienes calor? ¿Quieres que te sujete el pelo?

Asiento y Kagome me ata con una cinta la melena en una coleta alta. Mientras, pienso en la increíble suerte que tengo: he recuperado a mi compañera, a la que creía perdida para siempre y estaba a punto de emparejarme con ella en compañía de mis seres más queridos en una mañana soleada de primavera. No podía pedir nada más a los Dioses. Kikyō me mira silenciosa y Kagome sonríe todavía más.

— Mucho mejor. Estáis los dos guapísimos. ¿Vamos?

La ceremonia es perfecta. Solo estamos los humanos, Sesshōmaru y Shippō. Miroku espera en el _haiden (tribuna cubierta frente al pabellón)_ a que termine el rito de purificación y cuando nos acercamos, da un grandilocuente discurso durante el cual acaba uniendo nuestras manos para después atarlas con su propio _juzu (rosario)._

Kagome y Kaede nos sirven el _sake_ durante el _sansankudo*_ y lo único que nos queda son los votos. Kikyō y yo nos juramos amor eterno entre los rosados pétalos que caen a nuestro alrededor de los árboles en flor, todos aplauden y el monje concluye la llamada "boda" humana. Por fin podemos volver a los jardines para comer.

La tarde ya está acabándose cuando consigo por fin escaparme del despacho de "Imbécil Sama" con la cabeza como un bombo tras dos horas de tostón sobre protocolo de emparejamiento y "amables consejos" sobre el modo de comportarse de un yōkai en la Corte. No pensé que Sesshōmaru pudiera ser más cargante de lo que era habitualmente y una vez más quedé sorprendido por su capacidad para aburrir. En momentos así echo de menos la época en que no me hablaba.

Ya en mi cuarto y tras un baño, remoloneo dando vueltas vestido sólo con el _fundoshi_ _(larga tira de tela que se enrollaba al trasero a modo de ropa interior)_. En cuanto terminamos de comer me había cambiado y fui a la tortura de Sesshōmaru con mi traje rojo de siempre. Éste, en vez de picarse, sólo me preguntó si había abierto el baúl que me había dejado. Fue raro, yo esperaba una charla sobre lo importante que es que me vistiera "apropiadamente" para su rimbombante Corte, pero él se limitó a suspirar y cambió de tema.

Ahora observo de reojo el baúl con la "ropa apropiada", como si fuera un peligroso animal que me acechase desde la esquina.

"¡Keh! No me pienso poner esa mierda…"

Aunque tengo curiosidad por ver qué clase de disfraz ridículo me había preparado ese obseso de la etiqueta, así que acabo por abrir la tapa.

En el baúl hay una armadura pulida que brilla deslumbrante y un paquete de tela con una nota encima. Al sacar la armadura para verla mejor me quedo de piedra.  
Aún siendo parecida a la de Sesshōmaru, guardaba numerosas diferencias. Tenía dos largos _sode (hombreras)_ de placas que llegaban prácticamente hasta el codo, con un afilado pincho en cada placa y dos en la de los hombros. También había dos de esos en la parte superior del _do (peto)_ , con un rubí romboidal entre ellos. Los _kote (guardabrazos)_ eran de metal lacado en blanco con una serie de tribales negros que se parecían a los que Sesshōmaru tenía en la piel; y el _haidate (escarcela)_ estaba formado por un único faldón central que, como el peto, estaba lacado en negro. Vista de cerca y a pesar del cuidado que habían puesto en abrillantarla, mostraba múltiples rayones y pequeñas abolladuras.

Con la mano temblorosa saqué el paquete para desenvolver un _kaku obi_ del rojo y azul de los Taishō junto con un kimono blanco con los hombros y borde de las mangas también en azul. Todo el conjunto me resultaba dolorosamente familiar. Estas ropas significaban demasiado para ser tan fácilmente prestadas.

Abrí el sobre con la nota donde la pulcra letra de mi hermano describía la respuesta a la pregunta que me carcomía desde por la mañana.

 _"Espero que sepas cuidar bien de las ropas de Padre.  
Desde hoy los nobles que seguirán tus órdenes no deben perder el poco respeto  
que te tienen por ver su kimono lleno de manchas de comida y bebida."_

"Maldito engreído. No sé qué clase de milagro ha obrado Kagome contigo, pero desde luego que no soy capaz de reconocerte últimamente".

No podía parar de sonreír mientras me vestía y colocaba la armadura. Me quedaba un pelín grande y pesaba una barbaridad pero no me importaría que pesase el doble o el triple, con tal de llevarla. Hasta me puse las botas que había en el fondo del baúl, llevando calzado por primera vez desde ni me acuerdo cuando. Me volví a sujetar el pelo como me lo había recogido Kagome esta mañana y me miré al espejo adoptando una pose honorable. Me faltaban las marcas y era algo más bajito pero el parecido con el retrato de mi padre era innegable. Lo único que conservaba de mi antiguo aspecto era el _hakama_ rojo de pelo de rata.

Ya había oscurecido del todo y desde los jardines me llegaba el sonido de las voces de una alegre muchedumbre. También llegaba olor a comida, lo que hizo que me rugieran las tripas, por lo que salí al exterior de un salto por la ventana, con la intención de llegar a la comida y jarana sin perderme por los pasillos.

La plaza central estaba bastante concurrida ya, los farolillos de colores iluminaban las copas de los árboles en flor y la música del _koto_ acompañaba un guirigay de conversaciones. Sin embargo las voces se apagaron en seco al verme salir de los arbustos, transformándose en cuchicheos al darles la espalda. Todos los criados y guardias inclinaban respetuosamente la cabeza a mi paso y los nobles me miraban, algunos confusos y otros con odio, pero sin saber cómo actuar ante un "sucio mestizo" vestido de Inu no Taishō .

Miré a mi alrededor buscando a alguien conocido sin ningún resultado, encontrándome sólo con las hoscas miradas de los nobles. Traté de entablar conversación con algunos de los guardias con los que me había emborrachado a menudo durante las últimas semanas pero lo único que hacían era cuadrarse y contestar con "Sí Señor" y "No Señor". Aunque la situación me resultase divertida al principio, tras más de media hora de ese respetuoso tratamiento me estaba empezando a mosquear.

"¿Dónde demonios se han metido todos?"

Eran ya cerca de las diez cuando me dejé caer hastiado al pie de un árbol algo alejado del tumulto, con la intención de comer algo y calmar mi impaciencia. Mientras masticaba refunfuñando, una voz monótona y algo afeminada me sacaba de la inopia.

— Buenas noches mestizo de Inugami. Que aproveche.

Levanté la cabeza hacia la silueta del yōkai al que pertenecía esa voz con la intención de mandarle al carajo por llamarme mestizo, pero algo en su porte o en su rostro, hizo que me frenase de soltar la barbaridad que me asomaba por el borde de la boca. Mi instinto me decía que el extraño personaje que me observaba con rostro inexpresivo era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba a primera vista.

* * *

 _ **primavera:** si a alguien le extraña que hablemos de primavera en marzo les recuerdo que usamos el calendario lunar en esta historia por lo que al comenzar el año en algún momento entre finales de enero y febrero, la tercera luna se refiere más bien al mes de abril o incluso mayo.  
_

 _ **Kamon** , son las insignias de los diversos clanes que existieron durante el periodo feudal de Japón y que perduran hasta hoy en día. Corresponden a símbolos, en su mayoría, redondos, con diseños estilizados de flores, pájaros, plantas, fenómenos de la naturaleza, hasta flechas, que representan "la marca registrada" de una familia. El Kamon de los Taishō está basado en el del Clan Asai y aparece en las mangas y hombros del kimono de Sesshōmaru. Lo forman 3 hexágonos colocados en triángulo con una flor de ciruelo de seis pétalos en su interior. Ambos símbolos se tienen significados relacionados: los hexágonos son interpretados como el caparazón de una tortuga y representan un escudo o la protección de los débiles y la flor del ciruelo al ser la primera flor que florece al final del invierno (luchando contra el frío) simboliza resistencia frente a la adversidad.  
_

 _ **Terreno sagrado** : En Japón hay muchos terrenos qué se consideraran sagrados y no todos son necesariamente templos o sus alrededores. Pueden darse en medio de los bosques, en las montañas o incluso dentro del agua. Su comienzo estará siempre marcado con un Torī y cuando se cruza uno, debe evitarse blasfemar, hablar demasiado alto, tirar basura, fumar, etc. _

**_Cuatro_** _Para los japoneses (un pueblo por cierto, bastante supersticioso) el cuatro es el número de la mala suerte, equivalente a nuestro 13. No se sabe muy bien el por qué de esta creencia, pero una de las causas podría ser que una de sus pronunciaciones (shi) es igual que la de la palabra "muerte". Por ello los japos normalmente usan la otra pronunciación de cuatro (yon). Me gustó la ironía de usar el número maldito para los humanos y convertirlo en sagrado para los_ _yōkai, XD._

 _ **Boda shinto** : Las bodas tradicionales sintoístas tienen lugar en un templo (jinja) al que sólo acude la familia más cercana. La novia va de blanco para demostrar su pureza ante los dioses vistiendo un kimono y una capucha blanca llamada wataboshi que cubre el Tsunokakushi, un elaborado peinado con un tocado que esconde los "cuernos de los celos" de la novia; símbolo de su predisposición a convertirse en una esposa dulce y dispuesta. El novio lleva el montsuki, que es un kimono de etiqueta negro decorado con el emblema de la familia. Como en todos los ritos sintoístas, la ceremonia empieza con un ritual de purificación (shubatsu) en el que los novios intercambian un rosario (juzu) y, de un tiempo a esta parte bajo la influencia occidental, también los anillos. A continuación el sacerdote recita una plegaria y procede con el sansankudo, (literalmente, tres veces tres- nueve) mediante el que los novios sellan su unión y manifiestan el deseo de alcanzar la felicidad suprema. Durante el ritual las miko (el equivalente shinto de los monaguillos) ofrecen sake sagrado (o-miki) a los novios en tres pequeños cuencos lacados (sakazuki) para que beban de ellos en un determinado orden (cada cuenco tiene un tamaño, de más pequeño a mayor) y acercándoselo a la boca dos veces para beber solo a la tercera (nueve intentos y tres tragos). Terminado este ritual, la pareja expresa sus votos antes sus familiares (juntos o por separado) concluyendo el sacerdote con unas palabras que cierran la ceremonia religiosa. Los recién casados agradecen la asistencia a los invitados y dan paso a la fiesta, Hirou no Gui, donde celebran la unión junto al resto de familiares, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, etc…_

* * *

 _Gracias Serena por tu comentario del 19 de junio. Un abrazo.  
_


	42. 41 DIOSES Y CEREMONIAS: Segunda parte

_Rated MA_

* * *

 **Mediados de la tercera luna de 1503. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi**

 **A la salida de la luna llena, pasadas las diez de la noche  
Jardín central del Palacio del Oeste**

 **Segunda Ceremonia**

 **INUYASHA (continuación)**

El tipejo no podía tener una pinta más extraña aunque quisiera.

Era alto y delgado como un junco e iba ataviado ostentosamente con una túnica de seda de varias capas que le llegaba a los tobillos. De rasgos finos y hermosos, su cara era más inexpresiva que la del propio Sesshōmaru. Llevaba la impecable melena plateada, suelta a excepción de dos moños que se enroscaban a largos y recargados _kanzashi y_ llegando prácticamente hasta el suelo. Su frente estaba adornada por un bello dibujo en forma de media luna, lleno de ornamentos. No percibía nada de yōki a su alrededor pero no había duda de que tampoco era humano. Había algo etéreo e inescrutable en la energía que transmitía, y desprendía un olor indefinible, como el del aire antes de una nevada.

— ¿Y tú quién rayos eres? ¿Alguno de los nobles que se arrastran ante mi hermanastro? ¿Un nuevo Lord Cardinal? — Pregunté, mirándolo de reojo mientras continuaba masticando. A pesar de no notar intención de ofender en su tono, no me gustaba eso de "mestizo de Inugami".

El tipejo ignoró mi pregunta y se apoyó pensativo en el tronco del _ginko_ debajo del cual estaba sentado. Cuando por fin habló, su voz tenía un tinte melancólico.

— De lejos casi te confundí con tu padre, la última vez que lo vi llevaba esa armadura.

— ¿Conocías a mi padre? — Pregunté incrédulo, parecía demasiado joven para haber coincidido con el Viejo, aunque con los yōkai nunca se sabe.

— He conocido a todos los Taishō a lo largo de la Historia menos a ti, mestizo de Inugami.

— Me llamo Inuyasha y no soy ningún Taishō, como no dejas de recordarme constantemente con lo de mestizo…

— No pretendía ofender. Cierto que eres un _hanyō_ , por eso me caes bien. Mi hermana odia la mezcla de razas y sólo por eso ya alabo tu existencia. Es una pena que tu padre no te pudiera presentar a mí cuando naciste, como lo hizo con tu hermano.

— ¿De verdad conociste a todos los Taishō? No pareces tan viejo.

— Soy tan antiguo como el propio Japón, conozco el pasado, presente y futuro de todas mis criaturas yōkai.

¿De qué demonios hablaba ese zumbado? ¿Sus criaturas yōkai?

— ¿Acaso te crees un Dios? — Pregunté, soltando una irónica carcajada. Su expresión permaneció impasible mientras me contestaba.

— Efectivamente, ante ti está Tsukuyomi no Kami, Dios de la Luna, la Noche y lector de las estrellas… — Soltó, inclinando la cabeza con formalidad. Definitivamente le faltaba un tornillo.

— ¿Y qué hace un todopoderoso _Kami_ como tú en la Tierra, caminando entre simples mortales? — El tipejo me divertía y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que seguirle la corriente.

— He tenido que venir en persona a autorizar tu emparejamiento, joven _hanyō_. Normalmente sólo me ocupo de escuchar desde el _Takama ga Hara,_ las plegarias del Oficiante, pero en tu caso el Oficiante ha dejado de tener fiabilidad para mi.

Sus salidas eran cada vez más bizarras.

— ¿Te refieres a Sesshōmaru?

— Efectivamente. Desde que el Lord del Oeste cayó en el peor pecado que puede cometer un Daiyōkai ya no es válido para ser mi intermediario.

No pude más que sentir pena por mi hermanastro. Aunque Kagome nos había explicado los motivos de "Imbécil Sama" para someterse al sello, no me cabía en la cabeza que se fiara de su madre, conociendo la clase de perra que era.

Mientras hablamos, observo de reojo el movimiento nervioso de los nobles. Hablando del Rey de Roma… Sesshōmaru entraba a los jardines con toda la pompa adyacente a su cargo y con Kagome colgando de su brazo. Al verme, ésta se suelta y se acerca corriendo.

— ¡Pero qué pinta más chunga que llevas, Inu! ¡Cómo mola la armadura! Se parece a la de Sesshōmaru, ¿la encargó para ti?

— Era la armadura de Padre. — Le contesto, algo colorado.

— Pues te queda como un guante. Ven, Sesshōmaru ha mandado llamarte.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres su mensajero, Kagome? Ahora mismo no puedo ir, estoy hablando aquí con mi amigo… Cuando mi conversación acabe iré a postrarme a los pies de tu pesado prometido. — Kagome me mira extrañada.

— ¿Qué amigo?

"Ella no puede verme", me susurra el extraño personaje al oído. Si antes dudaba de sus palabras respecto a ser un Dios, todas mis vacilaciones acababan de quedar invalidadas.

— ¿Y cómo es que yo sí puedo?

— **A los Dioses sólo pueden vernos con claridad otros Dioses o Semidioses.** En tu caso es por tu sangre de Inugami, por lo que puedes apreciar mi figura.

— En serio, Inu... ¿Qué haces hablando con el vacío? ¿Estás bien? — La voz de Kagome sonaba preocupada y tuve que explicarle con detalle que todo un Dios había bajado del cielo a presenciar mi emparejamiento. Por extraño que parezca, ella no puso en duda mi relato y cuando llegué a la parte del gran pecado de Sesshōmaru, frunció el entrecejo interrumpiendo. Se dirigió hacia donde ella creía que estaba Tsukuyomi y le increpó enfadada.

— Sesshōmaru no hacía más que protegerme. No debería condenarlo por tan poca cosa. Además yo me ocuparé de romper ese maldito sello y Yako volverá a ser libre. Lo juro por mi alma.

— Dile a esa humana que no dudo de las buenas intenciones del Lord y ella, pero un pecado es un pecado y Sesshōmaru tendrá que cargar con las consecuencias.

Le transmito a Kagome las palabras del Dios lo que la pone de todavía peor humor. Tsukuyomi continua impasible ignorando por completo el estado de ánimo de mi amiga. Yo por mi parte me siento súper incomodo y cada vez más harto de hacer de intermediario en su conversación.

— Además dile que no debería interferir en nuestros asuntos. He visto su futuro y mi hermana Amaterasu no perdonará la intromisión en el **juego que se trae con nuestro hermano**.

— Dice que no te metas en nosequé juego entre Amaterasu y su hermano… — Kagome cambia su cara de enfado por una de incomprensión.

— ¿De qué demonios está hablando? Yo no me he metido en ningún juego.

— No todavía, pero lo hará. **Y lo pagará perdiendo lo que más quiere.** Pero no hace falta que se lo digas, no es bueno que los humanos sepan su futuro. No lo pueden cambiar y les hace actuar estúpidamente.

Todo este asunto me estaba empezando a preocupar. Levanté los hombros indicándole a Kagome que yo tampoco lo entendía.

— Dile a mi hermano que iré en unos minutos. — Le solté y me dí la vuelta para alejarme de ella. No me gustaba dejarla con la palabra en la boca pero debía averiguar a qué se refería ese estúpido Dios y con ella al lado me sería mucho más complicado. Cuando nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente de la multitud me volví para encarar a Tsukuyomi, que me había seguido en silencio.

— Explícate.

— Tú tampoco debes saber más de la cuenta y ya he hablado demasiado. Cuando llegue el momento tendrás que cumplir con tu papel, mis explicaciones podrían confundirte y eso podría variar los acontecimientos a peor.

— ¿No decías que el futuro no se puede cambiar?

— El futuro sí que es variable, quitando una serie de elementos fijos que no tienen remedio, lo que no se puede cambiar es el enfado y las acciones subsiguientes de un Dios. Dile a tu amiga humana que no se meta en nada que tenga que ver con los Dioses y todo estará bien.

— Ella no se mete, ni conoce los asuntos de ningún Dios. De eso no te quepa duda.

— Hm…, eso no es del todo cierto pero si es lo que creéis vosotros, procurad seguir así de ignorantes en el futuro. Bueno, se acabó nuestra charla. Ahora ve a emparejarte, joven _hanyō_ y disfruta de tu hembra todo lo que puedas. **La felicidad es un bien efímero…**

Ahora sí que me estaba rayando de verdad. Eso último sonaba a profecía de muerte. Le pedí a gritos más explicaciones pero Tsukuyomi no tenía intención de soltar prenda. Al final me hastié de su silencio y le acabé por mandar a la mierda. Después de soltarle una sarta de improperios, cuando ya me había dado la vuelta con la intención de marcharme, le sentí sujetarme del brazo.

— Espera, joven _hanyō_. Hay algo que necesito dejar bajo tu custodia.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora?

— Tengo algo que pertenece a tu hermano y que vuestro padre me encargó para él.

— ¿El qué? — Pregunté deteniéndome y dándome la vuelta. La mención de Padre me provocaba curiosidad y aplacaba momentáneamente mi cabreo. En su mano apareció como por arte de magia una larga katana de empuñadura y funda blancas con detalles en morado.

— Esta es _Bakusaiga_ _(lit.: colmillo explosivo)._ Hice esta espada a partir de uno de los colmillos de tu hermano cuando lo trajeron para presentarlo por primera vez ante mí. Cuando se rompa el sello podrá tenerla. **Por ello tú eres el adecuado para guardarla hasta entonces.**

Así que ahora pretendía que fuera su recadero. Pues lo llevaba claro, si él podía ignorar mis preguntas, yo podía ignorar sus peticiones.

— Dásela tú mismo, yo paso de hacerte ningún favor.

— No es posible. Tu hermano ha pecado y no se le permite verme en ningún caso.

— ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? — Ladré de nuevo enfadado mientras me volvía a dar la vuelta para marcharme. Pero mi intento fue inútil. Una fuerza invisible me paralizaba y me daba la vuelta mientras que una intensa luz se encendía en el interior de mi pecho. Observé impotente como la espada flotaba en el aire y se acercaba, introduciéndose en mi interior. Cuando la luz se apagó parecía que no hubiera pasado nada. Debía de tratarse del mismo tipo de magia con el que años atrás me introducían en el ojo la perla negra que abría la tumba de Padre.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que le dé la maldita espada si me la metes dentro? — Rugí, fuera de mis casillas pero Tsukuyomi me miró una vez más con su cara indiferente y desapareció delante de mis ojos.

Durante la ceremonia vi de nuevo al Dios, observando entre la multitud, pero al buscarle al terminar ya no quedaba rastro de él.

* * *

 **Algunos minutos antes de medianoche.**

* * *

 **KIKYŌ**

Me encontraba observando la ruidosa muchedumbre desde lo alto de la terraza en compañía de Kaede y Sango cuando los criados empezaron a moverse entre los invitados apresuradamente, bajando y apagando los vistosos farolillos de colores que adornaban las copas de los árboles. A medida que la cantidad de luces menguaba, los nervios que, desde la conversación de la noche anterior con el Lord, habían estado adormecidos, volvían ahora a la carga. Cuando finalmente el jardín quedó completamente sumido en las tinieblas, un criado irrumpió en la terraza dándonos las señal para salir.

Mientras camino entre las olorosas lilas, mis ojos poco a poco se van acostumbrando a la oscuridad y el aparente silencio entre los grupos de yōkai que observan atentos mi avance se contamina del sonido de respiraciones ahogadas. Me encamino, solitaria, por la vereda hacia el centro del jardín donde, sobre una plataforma, me espera la figura amenazante de mi futura pareja. Va ataviado con ropas más propias de la batalla que de una boda, aunque mis propias ropas tampoco es que sean muy femeninas que digamos. En contraste con la blanca belleza de mi kimono de esta mañana, ahora llevo puesto tan sólo un hakama de seda y una larga tira de lino negro alrededor de mis senos. Me habían pintado la piel imitando marcas yōkai a lo largo de mi torso y brazos, y llevaba múltiples joyas, además de un elaborado peinado, pero en lo que a ropa se refiere, andaba más bien escasa. El único que no parece que se vaya a ir al campo de batalla ni a un prostíbulo en los próximos minutos es el Lord del Oeste, que lleva una larga túnica azul medianoche en lugar de su atuendo habitual.

Cuando alcanzo la tribuna mis ojos ya se han acostumbrado totalmente a la luz de la luna llena e incluso me parece todo más luminoso de lo que me gustaría.

A las doce en punto suena el solemne tañido de una campana desde una de las torres del palacio y la ceremonia yōkai da comienzo.

— Hermanos y hermanas yōkai, humanos presentes… — La voz del Lord del Oeste retumba como un cañón entre el aplastante silencio reinante, — ... estamos aquí reunidos, bajo la luz del astro que nos guía y a merced del todopoderoso Tsukuyomi no Mikoto para unir a una pareja bajo el inquebrantable lazo de La Marca. Todo yōkai que la ejerza se encadena de por vida a su compañero o compañera y la de esta noche, no será la excepción. La Marca entre mi hermano y su pareja lleva años esperando a ser materializada. Hoy se acaba esta espera y Este Sesshōmaru, como alfa del Oeste y Oficiante e interlocutor con el supremo _Kami_ de la Noche es el encargado de proporcionar a los mencionados este cuchillo, con el que puedan ofrecer su sangre como ofrenda a nuestro Dios.

Lord Sesshōmaru se sacó un ornamentado _tantō_ de entre los pliegues de su túnica y lo ofreció por la empuñadura a Inuyasha. Éste lo aceptó con una inclinación humilde de la cabeza y con él se realizó dos profundos cortes en forma de exis sobre la palma de su mano derecha, para después cambiar el cuchillo de mano y hacer lo mismo en la izquierda. Yo observaba la sangre espesa y caliente que se le resbalaba por las muñecas como hipnotizada. Finos chorretones le embadurnaron las garras, manchando los bordes de las mangas de su kimono y cayendo en el enorme cáliz de plata entre nosotros; la luz de la luna hacía que pareciese de un color negro como la tinta. Miré a los ojos a Inu y no descubrí dolor en ellos, brillaban ardientes y excitados hasta el punto de parecer dos hierros al rojo vivo. Ahora me ofrecía el cuchillo que acepté con manos temblorosas. Repetí los movimientos y cortes sobre mi palma izquierda pero en el momento de hacerlo sobre la derecha, mi pulso temblaba incontrolablemente, e Inu tuvo que sujetar mi mano para ayudarme a completar los cuatro cortes necesarios.

— Gran Tsukuyomi no Mikoto, acepta esta sangre en ofrenda y bendice la unión de estas dos almas… ¡Que su amor sólo sea quebrado por la muerte! — Declaró el Lord mientras levantaba el cáliz en dirección a la luna y todos lo observábamos expectantes. Todos menos Inuyasha, que tenía la mirada concentrada en algún punto detrás de mi hombro. — Bebed ahora y haced que vuestra sangre se mezcle. — Ordenó el Lord, ofreciéndonos el cáliz.

Al notar la sangre descendiendo por mi garganta todos y cada uno de los fríos músculos de mi cuerpo se fueron calentando poco a poco, llenándose de energía. Me sentí tan bien que el dolor en mis palmas se tornó en tan solo un suave palpitar y casi se me olvidó que estaba a punto ser mordida en público. Pero una vez más la voz del Lord del Oeste nos marcaba el ritmo y hacía que el momento temido llegara.

— ¡Procedan con La Marca!

Inuyasha descubrió en seguida el pánico en el fondo de mis ojos al tomarme de los hombros.

— ¿Puede ella hacerlo primero, Sesshōmaru? — Se dirigió al Lord con la súplica en la mirada. Sesshōmaru lanzó un ronco gruñido, Inuyasha se había olvidado del honorífico. Tras fulminarnos a ambos con una mirada de cabreo, asintió.

Inuyasha se aflojó los amarres de la armadura a la altura de su hombro derecho y apartando las solapas de su kimono, dejó al descubierto su piel. En deferencia a mi falta de colmillos se rasgó con la garra él mismo el cuello y me lo ofreció con una pose de humildad.

Su sangre gritaba mi nombre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces posé los labios sobre la herida y tragué ansiosa el cálido líquido. A medida que su sabor me invadía sentí como su yōki pasaba a formar parte de mi, reviviendo cada célula de mi cadavérico cuerpo, llenándome de energía.

Ahora era su turno y yo volvía a tener miedo. En mi mente, las imágenes de mi violación se repetían en un interminable bucle de tortura y mi cuerpo temblaba descontrolado.

— Aguanta un poco más, mi amor. Pronto todo habrá terminado, — escuché susurrar a Inuyasha en mi oído. Al notar sus colmillos en mi cuello, levanté la mirada asustada hacía el rostro impasible del Lord del Oeste y vi como me guiñaba disimuladamente un ojo. Apreté los puños con fuerza y sentí los colmillos atravesarme la piel.

De repente la horrible película que se proyectaba en mi mente llegó su último rollo. Las imágenes del rostro desencajado de Onigumo se fueron borrando una por una y fueron sustituidas por la pálida luz de la luna. No hubo dolor alguno, sólo una sensación de calma e incluso placer que recorrían mi cuerpo como si de electricidad se tratase. Abrí los ojos y por primera vez en mi vida sentí eso que llamaban excitación sexual.

— Kikyō..., eso que escucho, ¿son tus latidos? — La voz de Inu me devolvía a la realidad y subí mi mano sangrante a la altura de mi pecho sin poder creérmelo. Ese cuerpo de barro que el alma de mi hermanita había tornado carne, había sido completado gracias al amor de mi compañero. La Marca de Inuyasha había logrado que mi corazón volviera a latir. ¡Estaba viva!

…

El recuerdo de las horas siguientes se me antoja borroso. Los saludos, las felicitaciones y enhorabuenas, el cansino protocolo…, todo se difuminaba y se empapaba de impaciencia y excitación. Comí con hambre voraz y bebí hasta que mi cabeza dio vueltas, pero lo único que deseaba era arrancar la armadura y ropas de mi compañero y gritarle que me poseyera de inmediato. Inuyasha debía de oler mi estado porque tras dar un par de vueltas buscando a alguien, se decidió por fin a agarrarme del brazo y arrastrarme a sus habitaciones.

De camino, la sensación de su mano en mi piel junto con el efecto del sake me jugaron una mala pasada y acabé por dar un traspiés. Él se agachó a mi lado, ayudándome a levantarme y me susurró al oído.

— ¿Dónde prefieres apoyarte? ¿En el banco o en mi?

¡Badum!

Mi recién estrenado corazón me golpea el pecho con fuerza. Soy incapaz de articular palabra.

— ¿Estás así por mi culpa, Kikyō? — Su voz no suena ni arrepentida, ni preocupada, sino más bien maliciosa. Eso me enciende todavía más. Me cuelgo de su cuello y vuelvo a lamer mi marca abriendo la herida y saboreando de nuevo su sangre.

Inu me coge en brazos y en cuatro saltos nos plantamos en la intimidad de su habitación. Una vez allí me coloca sobre la cama y comienza a devorar mis labios. Mi mente se aclara por un momento y una pequeña ola de miedo e inseguridad me obliga a apartarle para recuperar el aliento. Inuyasha aprovecha el _impass_ para deshacerse de la armadura y bajarse el kimono, deleitándome con la visión de su musculoso torso. Al notar como me relamo los labios me vuelve a mirar burlón.

— ¿Quieres rechazarme o ser corrompida por mi? ¿Cuál de las dos?

La única respuesta que soy capaz de ofrecerle es lanzarme de nuevo a su cuello, empujándolo sobre la cama y soltándole las cintas del _hakama_ para después hacer lo propio con el mío. Él a su vez me desenvuelve los pechos y pasa a lamerlos con ansia.

Nos enredamos desnudos entre las colchas y en el momento en el que su duro pene atraviesa mi vientre, mi último pensamiento racional es para Onigumo.

"¡Ojalá pudieras verme ahora, maldito monstruo! Quisiste destruirme, quisiste destruirnos…, pero sólo conseguiste hacer más fuerte el amor entre nosotros. Ese amor que hoy me devolvió la vida que me arrebataste…"

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el ojo del huracán. En el siguiente capítulo Kagome emprenderá su viaje y Sessho se quedará sólito. (Se masca la tragedia ale, ale)_

* * *

 _Gracias por tu comentario, hermosa Selena. ¿Verdad que son lindos los hermanitos? Me encantó escribir esas escenas._


	43. 42 KAGOME: La partida

_Rated K_

* * *

 **Comienzos de la cuarta luna del 2003. Heisei Jidai  
Tokyo**

KAGOME

— Entonces Hanzō Kun le dijo a esa zorra de Himeno que sí, que saldría con ella pero sólo si le dejaba meterle mano por debajo del sujetador… ¡Menudo cerdo! No me puedo creer que me gustara ese _hentai…_

Me encontraba con Ayumi, Yuka y Eri a la salida de un _combini (ultramarinos)_ cerca de la estación de tren. Ya había pasado por la farmacia y ahora terminaba mis compras habituales de comida y productos para la higiene, más los recados para mamá. Eri se encontraba despotricando contra su última obsesión, un recién llegado alumno de intercambio con el rimbombante nombre de líder _shinobi (ref. a Hattori Hanz_ _ō, famoso cabeza del clan ninja de Iga)_ y un físico típico de un _idol (lit. ídolo. Guapo y famoso artista japonés, con muchas fans, sobre todo adolescentes)._

Yo no estaba escuchando con la debida atención, el que un chico le tocase las tetas a una chica para mi actual persona - ya bastante acostumbrada a perversiones mucho más intensas - no parecía motivo suficiente para sentirse escandalizada. Mucho me temo que mi mente volaba al Sengoku, excitada por el recuerdo de las enormes manos y ardiente lengua de Sesshōmaru en mis pezones.

Mis compañeras en cambio, estaban sinceramente indignadas por la falta de pudor del Don Juan. Indignadas y algo celosas…

— ¡Encima ella va y le dice que sí, la muy guarra!

— ¡No jodas!

— Pues yo tampoco me habría negado… — Salta Ayumi dejando las otras dos boquiabiertas.

— ¡Pero si tienes novio!

— No lo digo en ese sentido, mal pensadas… Digo que si en su día Hōjo me lo hubiera puesto de condición para salir, habría aceptado.

— ¡Já! ¡Cómo que el buenazo de Hōjo te fuera a pedir algo así! Si es un caballero andante.

— ¿Verdad que lo es? Kagome fue de lo más tonta por pasar de él. — Eri siempre sacaba ese tema en cuanto surgía la oportunidad, haciendo sonrojar a la pobre Ayumi.

— Pero ella tenía a su "delincuente"..., el Inuyasha ese, ¿verdad Kagome? Y yo..., bueno cuando Hōjo me lo pidió no sabía que ya no estaban juntos y…

Frunciendo el entrecejo, me veo obligada a intervenir.

— Os lo dije mil veces: Inu y yo no teníamos ese tipo de relación…, y a mi Hōjo me cae muy bien, pero jamás me he sentido atraída por él. Así que, Ayumi cielo, deja de rayarte por ese tema, tu novio nunca fue mío para que me lo quitases. Y tú Eri, ya deja de malmeter en ese sentido, que haces sufrir a Ayumi sin razón alguna.

— Yo solo digo que si hubieras escuchado mis consejos, no hubieras pasado esa época tan depresiva que tuviste hace como un año...

Cómo explicar a la cotilla de mi amiga que la verdadera razón de esa tristeza era mi unilateral y platónico enamoramiento con todo un poderoso Lord Cardinal al que jamás volvería a ver. O eso es lo que creía por aquel entonces.

— Pero volviendo al tema de Hanzō, ¿qué creéis que le ve a la Himeno? Si es una cabeza hueca… Seguro que enseguida se cansa de ella.

— Pues entonces tendrás la oportunidad de sugerirle que te toque las tetas a ti.

La brusquedad de mi respuesta provocó una sonora carcajada en Yuka y Ayumi, mientras que Eri echaba humo por las orejas. Era mi venganza por lo de antes.

— Además, ¿no creen que ya son mayorcitas para sonrojarse por esas cosas?

— Pero si tenemos 17…

— En algunas culturas o en momentos históricos diferentes, con 17 ya tendrías uno o dos hijos. Yo creo que es una buena edad para dejar de ser tan mojigatas. — Usar el argumento de Sesshōmaru me hace de nuevo recordar esa conversación y las circunstancias en las que se produjo. Me vuelvo a poner colorada.

— Kagome, ¿no será que tú ya lo has hecho? — Salta perspicaz Ayumi. Mis mejillas se ponen granates y me hago la loca.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Ya sabes… ¡Eso!

Las tres me lanzan miradas inquisidoras. Habíamos hablado mucho del tema de la primera vez e incluso nos habíamos prometido contarnos la experiencia unas a las otras, con todo lujo de detalles, cuando sucediera. El problema de esa promesa es que la hicimos con 14 años, en plena fase de estupidez de la pubertad y mucho antes de que mi viaje al pasado y mi vida de guerra, sangre y sufrimiento me hiciera madurar a hostias. Ahora no me sentía cómoda hablando de frivolidades con ellas.

— No, no he hecho "eso" todavía, — apenas. — Pero si estuviera enamorada, — que ya lo creo que lo estoy, — lo haría sin dudar. — Todas las noches y muchas veces también de día...

— ¡Qué madura te has vuelto, Kagome! — Resopla Yuka, aunque suena decepcionada porque no haya nada jugoso que escuchar. Ayumi, sin embargo, me observa atenta.

— Pues yo creo que sí que estás enamorada… — Maldita mosquita muerta… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perspicaz? — Tienes un brillo especial en los ojos y te quedas pensativa y melancólica cada dos por tres. ¿Conociste a alguien en Okinawa? — La última tontería que se había inventado Jī Chan era que estaba de viaje terapéutico por el sur. Barajé en mi mente la posibilidad de contarles que sí, que me había enamorado perdidamente (de un ser todopoderoso de otra especie, de otra época y emocionalmente catalogado por su personalidad _alter ego_ como una bomba de relojería). Quizá el hablar de él, aunque fuera transformándolo en un guapo enfermero de Okinawa me ayudara a ignorar un poquito el enorme hueco que sentía en el pecho. Pero era demasiado esfuerzo de inventiva, y además dudo que funcionase. ¡Le echaba tanto de menos!

— No sé de donde sacas esas ideas, Ayumi. Estoy demasiado ocupada para pensar en tíos. Si no estudio a todo tren acabaré repitiendo curso. Por cierto, ¿me pasáis los apuntes de Química?

Durante las dos semanas que llevaba en mi época, mis "amables" profesores me habían fusilado a exámenes, para los que estaba insuficientemente preparada. En mi siguiente "regreso al futuro" quería estar al día con mis obligaciones de estudiante.

— Claro, mañana te los llevo a clase.

— _Ettō_ … lo siento pero me voy esta noche en el _Shinkansen (tren bala)_ de las diez… ¿Podemos pasar a por ellos ahora? _Onegai shimasu!_

A las protestas de por qué me iba tan pronto se sumaron las advertencias y reproches de mis amigas - que me dieron un tremendo dolor de cabeza - durante todo el viaje de vuelta al barrio.

En mi casa, mi adorable familia se tomaba la noticia de mi partida algo mejor, aunque Jī Chan (eufórico porque le contaba cosas sobre el Sengoku) estaba de mejor humor que mamá, que tenía la mirada llena de preocupación. Me había pillado un par de veces con los ojos húmedos, en pleno ataque depresivo y no hacía más que preguntarme una y otra vez que qué me pasaba.

Al tercer día me rendí y se lo conté todo. Ella ya sabía de la guerra por mis relatos de anteriores visitas, también algo intuía sobre mis sentimientos ya que mencionaba muy a menudo al misterioso hermanastro de Inuyasha y me ponía colorada, pero no estaba ni de coña preparada para la avalancha de información trascendental que le acabé por soltar acompañada de una catarata de lágrimas. Le hablé sobre mi vida en palacio, los enfermos, la horrible y por suerte, difunta suegra, los tratados, los compromisos y futura boda y sobre todo Sesshōmaru, Sesshōmaru y Sesshōmaru. Toda esa información, sobre todo la relacionada con el posible matrimonio de su hija de 17 años, con un noble de hace 5 siglos que ni siquiera era humano, dejaba a mi pobre madre patidifusa y consternada. Tuve con ella la primera gran discusión de mi vida y entre lágrimas amenazó con impedirme volver al Sengoku. Yo lo pasé tan mal por causarle tanto disgusto sólo por desahogarme con alguien, que estuve el resto de la semana al borde del colapso mental y físico. Tras observar cómo me arrastraba por la senda de mi propia miseria acabó por darse cuenta que mi enamoramiento era tan extremo que de cumplir su amenaza, yo acabaría por enfermar de tristeza. Volvimos a hablar, hicimos las paces y a regañadientes acabó aceptando la situación.

Yo cada día que pasaba me sentía más y más intranquila por la coyuntura que había dejado en el Palacio del Oeste. Al pecado de mi huida sin explicaciones, se unía el factor de haber drogado a Sesshōmaru con una potente poción para dormir. No quería correr el riesgo de que se despertase en medio de la noche y que saliese a buscarme antes de que pudiera llegar al "Devorahuesos". La pócima - de mi propia invención, combinando hierbas con potentes somníferos del siglo XXI - le mantendría catatónico por lo menos 20 horas. Pero al despertar se daría cuenta inmediatamente de lo que le había hecho y rezo porque no hubiese nadie a su alrededor en ese momento.

Yo y Miroku habíamos decidido abandonar el palacio a primera hora de la mañana, cuando mi amor llevaba apenas dos horas dormido Era la noche de nuestra despedida y por supuesto que fue épica. Y para no levantar sospechas entre los criados, les había dicho que necesitábamos visitar a los sacerdotes de las tres órdenes antes de la boda para ultimar con ellos algunos detalles de vital importancia. Todos los demás se quedaron en el palacio, para no hacer más lento el vuelo de Hachi con su peso, y yo temía seriamente por la vida de cada uno de ellos. Sólo espero que Inuyasha, con su recién adquirido estatus de "mano derecha" fuera capaz de contener a Sesshōmaru.

Con el paso de los días, un horrible presentimiento anidaba en mi pecho, hasta el punto de dificultarme la respiración. Ya había pasado más tiempo del que planeaba en casa por culpa de los malditos exámenes y todavía no me había encaminado hacia el objetivo final. No podía permitirme perder más tiempo.

Tras despedirme emotivamente de mi familia y con la recargada mochila amarilla a mi espalda, salté dentro del pozo.

 **…**

Trepé por el "Devorahuesos" a la caída del crepúsculo. El cielo teñido de rojo me hacía recordar las espeluznantes imágenes de los suelos del palacio, encharcados de sangre, que solía dejar mi prometido cuando sufría uno de sus brotes psicóticos.

Alrededor del pozo no había ni un alma, era obvio que Miroku no se iba a dedicar a esperarme asomado al agujero durante dos semanas, así que me dirigí con paso ligero hacia la cabaña de Kaede, lugar donde habíamos establecido nuestro punto de encuentro. Miroku, tras dejarme en este mismo lugar, habría ido a ocultarse en algún sitio seguro, hasta que pasase por ahí la ineludible visita del Lord del Oeste buscándome, tras lo cual mandaría a Hachi - al que Sesshomaru no conocía - a esperar, cerca de la vacía cabaña mi retorno.

No había andado ni quinientos metros cuando de los matorrales próximos al sendero, un Hachi histérico saltaba a mi cuello, abrazándome y llorando a moco tendido. Traté de consolarle y tranquilizarle lo mejor que pude, aunque mis propias rodillas temblaban y mi corazón saltaba acelerado en mi pecho. Cuando finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para articular una balbuceante explicación, poco a poco comprendí que mis temores no habían sido infundados.

— Se lo llevaron…, lo sacaron a rastras lo ataron y amordazaron… Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de utilizar su _Kazanā_ …

— ¡Por los Dioses, cálmate Hachi! Que no soy capaz de seguirte... Dices que se llevaron a Miroku, ¿quiénes? Porque no fue el Lord del Oeste, ¿verdad? Además, ¿qué rayos hacía ese estúpido monje en el poblado? ¿No quedamos en que se ocultaría y tú serías el encargado de esperar mi regreso? A ti Sesshōmaru no te relacionaría con nosotros.

— Verá, mi señora… Lo cierto es que nos confiamos… Una vez pasó Sesshōmaru Dono por aquí, pensamos que ya eliminaría este lugar de su lista de búsqueda y que estaríamos más a salvo que en cualquier lugar al azar. Como usted predijo, su señor prometido apareció en la madrugada de la noche siguiente a su descenso al pozo y tras volver del revés el lugar se largó, no sin antes destruir cada construcción de la zona. Nosotros, dos días más tarde fuimos regresando con los demás habitantes para hacer el balance de daños. Había mucho que reconstruir y unas lindas señoritas necesitaban ayuda...

— Ya… No necesito saber más… — El pervertido monje había mejorado durante los últimos meses de un modo considerable su trato con el sexo femenino. Desde que tenía a su propia progenie de camino, ya no iba pidiendo a las mozas que fueran las madres de sus hijos. Pero esa tendencia que tenía de ser el caballero andante al servicio de doncellas en peligro no se la quitaba nadie.

— Así que decidió volver al poblado tras la partida de Sesshōmaru… ¿Y al Lord cómo le visteis? ¿Estaba muy enfadado?

— ¡Ay, señorita! ¡Fue terrorífico! Sesshōmaru Dono se puso a registrar casa por casa, gritando su nombre. Al no encontrar a nadie, fue derribando vivienda por vivienda, hasta no dejar piedra sobre piedra a un kilómetro a la redonda. Menos mal que habíamos evacuado a los humanos el día de antes.

Mientras Hachi hablaba nos habíamos acercado lo suficiente a la zona cero como para que pudiera comprobar de primera mano el alcance de la orgía de destrucción que Mi Amor había provocado en su afán por encontrarme. Del antes concurrido poblado de Kaede no quedaban más que ruinas. Mirase en la dirección que mirase, sólo podía ver montones de madera calcinada y escombros, donde antes estaban las viviendas y los cuidados huertos de los aldeanos. Los arrozales de los alrededores se habían convertido en páramos estériles por la acción del miasma venenoso que el Daiyōkai había desprendido y entre los montones de basura y ceniza no se percibía la presencia de ningún alma viva.

— Antes comentaste que regresasteis junto a los aldeanos para ayudar en la reconstrucción, ¿dónde se supone que están ahora?— La posible peor respuesta a esa pregunta me obsesionaba a tal punto que mentalmente ya rezaba todos los _sutras_ que me sabía por las almas de los pobres vecinos de Kaede. Por suerte Hachi no me dio esa temida explicación, sino otra mucho más fácil de asimilar.

— Se marcharon todos… Cuando apareció el grupo de soldados que se llevó a Miroku no Danna, los aldeanos estaban tan asustados y deprimidos que empacaron lo poco que pudieron salvar y partieron con la intención de hospedarse en casas de familiares en pueblos cercanos o a la búsqueda de un nuevo lugar donde establecerse.

— Háblame de esos soldados, ¿seguro que eran del Ejército de la Luna?

— Es el único ejército yōkai en activo en todo el territorio de Japón. Todos los demás se disgregaron cuando la plaga se cebó con sus unidades. Al de la Luna sólo le quedaban dos escuadrones con capacidad de continuar con el avance hacia Fukui y creo que el Lord ha debido de licenciarlos a todos si ha puesto a sus oficiales a buscarla a usted.

— ¿Y cómo es que no presentisteis su llegada? Miroku habría notado el avance de un gran grupo de seres con poderoso yōki de guerrero, y más teniendo en cuenta que estaba en busca y captura.

— Creo que sí que los sintió, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Igual pensó que se trataba de un movimiento de tropas regular. Tenga en cuenta que al que esperábamos en todo caso era al Lord del Oeste. Miroku no Danna había puesto siete _kekkai_ diferentes y si ese monstruoso yōki las hubiera cruzado, lo hubiéramos sabido de inmediato.

Cualquiera que conociera un poco a Sesshōmaru se habría reído de esa suposición tan ingenua.

— Hachi, Sesshōmaru sabe enmascarar su presencia muy bien, incluso yo tengo problemas para percibirle detrás mía si se le mete entre ceja y ceja esconder su energía. Es solo gracias a los residuos de mi propio reiki en su brazo que puedo captar que está allí.

— Pues cuando vino a pocas horas de marcharse usted, su yōki se sentía desde una distancia de diez kilómetros…

— Eso es porque estaría furioso y querría intimidar para conseguir información. O quería que le notaseis desde donde os escondíais y vierais que se marchaba — Incluso en modo colérico, Sesshōmaru seguía siendo un ser extremadamente inteligente, con la capacidad de dejar que te confíes y guiarte de cabeza a su trampa. El que usara a sus oficiales de un modo tan poco ortodoxo para lograr dar con mi paradero o con el de mis cómplices lo demostraba. — Fue muy ingenuo por vuestra parte creer que se rendiría tan fácilmente.

— En ese momento desconocíamos la existencia de órdenes de retorno a los cuarteles…

Esa parte yo tampoco la entendía. ¿Era posible que Sesshōmaru decidiera abandonar un conflicto bélico, que prácticamente tenía ganado, sólo por poner a sus oficiales a buscar a una simple humana?

Su extraordinaria capacidad como estratega me decían que no, pero los hechos son los hechos. Un grupo de peligrosos yōkai guerreros se había llevado a mi amigo para arrojarlo a los pies de "Cataclismo Universal Sama". Con seguridad lo estarán torturando para que confesase mi paradero. Eso en el mejor de los casos…, no quería pensar en el peor de ellos.

— Yo no creí que usted le importara hasta tal punto a todo un Daiyōkai… De haberlo sabido, jamás habría accedido a permitir que Miroku no Danna viniera con usted. Me habría negado a llevaros a los dos.

La voz del _tanuki_ estaba cargada de reproche. Un reproche que consideraba totalmente merecido. Jamás debí permitir a Miroku acompañarme.

Cierto que de haberme largado yo sola y sin contar con el transporte por aire de Hachi, mi plan estaba abocado al fracaso. Sesshōmaru se habría limitado a seguir con su olfato de Inu mi rastro por tierra y me habría dado caza en pocas horas, por mucha ventaja que le llevara. Pero habría sido mi propio fracaso y asumiría las consecuencias de ello yo solita. En cambio, ahora el castigo por mi desobediencia sería colectivo y todos menos yo ya lo estaban sufriendo.

Miroku podría perfectamente estar muerto por mi culpa. Los demás que se quedaron en palacio prometieron solemnemente guardar mis dos secretos (mi origen y la causa por la que me iba) hasta la tumba. Sólo espero que no se lo tomen literalmente y acaben enterrados por no traicionar esa promesa.

La culpabilidad me abruma hasta tal punto que mis piernas dejan de sostenerme y me dejo caer sobre un polvoriento montón de madera carcomida. Hachi, al verme tan poco propensa a la acción, se empieza a poner más nervioso todavía. Su tono de reproche se vuelve a hacer presente cuando me empieza a meter prisa.

— Señorita.., ¿no deberíamos ir saliendo?

Yo mantengo la mirada perdida en algún punto oscuro, entre la maleza del bosque de Inuyasha que tengo delante. Los frondosos árboles también presentan secuelas del paso de Mi Amor por allí. Ante mi prolongado silencio, Hachi opta por sacudirme de los hombros.

— Kagome Dono, por favor… ¡La vida de Miroku no Danna está en sus manos! Tenemos que volver cuanto antes. Solo usted puede salvarlo…

Entre nubes de confusión y tristeza, parece que en mi cerebro sólo hay una neurona en funcionamiento. Una además bastante floja e incompetente. He llegado a entender que me pide que nos vayamos ya, pero…

— ¿Volver? ¿A dónde?

— ¿Dónde va a ser, Señorita? Al palacio, por supuesto. Debe usted interceder por Miroku no Danna ante el Lord. Cada minuto que perdemos nos estamos jugando la vida de mi Amo.

¿Volver al palacio? ¿Ver a Sesshōmaru? La maldita idea es tan magnéticamente atrayente. _Aitai!_ Quiero verlo. Quiero perderme en sus brazos. Llevo dos semanas sin él y parece que hayan pasado dos siglos, pero… ¿y el sello? ¿Y mi misión de salvar a Sesshōmaru de las garras de la locura? ¿Acaso los que han muerto - y estoy segura de que ha habido muertos, como mínimo los criados a su alrededor cuando despertó - lo han hecho para que yo pudiera ir a mi tiempo a sacarme los malditos exámenes de fin de curso? No. Mi viaje apenas ha empezado, debo encontrar a Bokuseno.

— Lo siento Hachi, pero no iremos al palacio.

Mi frase le cae como un balde de agua fría.

— ¿Cómo que no volvemos...? P...pero Miroku no Danna…

— Es demasiado tarde, Hachi. Además el Lord no me haría ningún caso. Puede que en este momento incluso me odie por abandonarlo.

Mi corazón sangra a borbotones…, o eso me parece por el agudo dolor que lo oprime.

— ¿Pero y el Amo? ¿Y su hembra y el cachorro no nato? ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Acaso los va dejar a su suerte?

— Nada puedo hacer por ellos más que rezar. Se ha perdido demasiado ya a estas alturas para dar marcha atrás. No debo permitir que los sacrificios hechos hasta el momento pierdan su sentido, estoy segura de que ha habido una larga lista de muertes ocasionadas por la decisión que tomé hace dos semanas y no dejaré que hayan sido en vano. Además el Lord del Oeste necesita que acabe la misión. Ese que se sienta en el trono de Occidente ahora mismo no atenderá a mis palabras. Es posible que incluso me acabe matando.

— ¿Acaso teme por su suerte? ¿Y los que están ahora mismo a su merced? ¿Por eso no va? ¿Por miedo?

¿Miedo? Es cierto, tengo miedo… Pero no a lo que Hachi está pensando. Aunque Sesshōmaru haya perdido completamente la razón, sigo sin tenerle miedo. Todo lo contrario… tengo tantas ganas de verle que podría explotar de anhelo. A lo que temo es que todo mi poco reflexivo plan haya traído consecuencias irrevocables. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando me fui? ¿En que Sesshōmaru se tomase a bien mi abandono? ¿En que Inuyasha pudiera contenerlo? ¿En que mis pacientes estaban a salvo en manos de Kikyō? ¿Cómo he podido ser tan ilusa? Claro que se desataron los infiernos… Me he largado en compañía de otro hombre, dejando a mi prometido drogado y sin la menor explicación. A estas alturas solo hay un camino y es el de hacia delante.

Me levanté despacio, con una profunda sensación de mareo y las piernas como la gelatina. Está claro que no podré contar con la ayuda del _tanuki_ y me esperaba un largo y peligroso viaje a pie en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Hachi me ve darme despacio la vuelta y encaminarme hacia el sendero. No consigo avanzar ni cien metros cuando noto su presencia flotando a mi lado. Cuando se dirige a mí, su voz es tan helada como su mirada, pero las palabras calientan un poco mi corazón. Con su último gesto acababa de ahorrarme más de una semana de paseo.

— Sube. Mi Danna quería que te llevase al Aokigahara y eso haré. Pero no esperes más de mí a partir de ese punto.

 **…**

Las primeras rosadas luces del amanecer perfilaban la geométricamente perfecta silueta del Fuji San contra el horizonte. De no ser por la blanca caperuza, el monte más sagrado de Japón parecería una pirámide, tal era la rectitud de los dos lados en ángulo que se recortaban contra las primeras luces. En ladera noroeste se derramaba una laguna vegetal de más de 35 kilómetros que a tan tempranas horas y desde tan alto parecía un manchurrón de tinta negra.

Hachi emprendió el descenso planeando suavemente por las brisas frescas y cargadas de humedad de la mañana. Aterrizó en la ribera oeste del lago Sai y con un gruñido me indicó que esta era la última parada de la línea. Resbalé por su espalda y recogí mi pesada mochila. Hachi no cambió de forma.

— Lo siento…, — le susurré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él ni se molestó en contestar. Con un bufido se dio la vuelta y volvió a ascender en dirección a las nubes.

Tras lavarme la cara con agua helada, lancé un último suspiro de despedida al sol y me encaminé hacia el mastodóntico muro de maraña verde oscuro que me acechaba amenazadoramente a unos cien metros a mi izquierda. Cuando hube atravesado su umbral, pude comprobar que la falta de luz y la atmósfera recargada te hacían sentir atrapada en una agobiante prisión vegetal. No había andado ni veinte metros cuando decidí mirar hacia atrás y no pude descubrir la dirección desde la que había venido. Estaba completamente rodeada de bosque, por delante, detrás, arriba y abajo. Debía encontrar en este gigantesco pajar una condenada aguja en forma de árbol yōkai magnolia, rodeado de cientos o miles de árboles similares más el triple de matorrales espinosos.

El aire estaba cargado del dióxido de carbono que las plantas llevaban toda la noche expulsando. La tupida vegetación, además de frenar la luz, tampoco dejaba pasar el viento, creándose como resultado una atmósfera hermética y silenciosa, ni siquiera interrumpida por el crujir de las ramas. Aokigahara era llamado _Jukai (mar de árboles)_ por algo y la sensación de estar en medio del océano, rodeada de idéntico paisaje en todas direcciones era apabullante.

"¿Y ahora qué, pedazo de cabeza hueca? ¿Vas a echar a andar a lo loco?"

Repasé mentalmente todos mis conocimientos teóricos sobre la región; vine a las faldas del Fuji San una vez de excursión con el instituto, por lo que no era la primera vez que me encontraba recorriendo esa zona. Pero aquí no hay guías ni información o rutas turísticas, ni carteles de advertencia a los deprimidos con ganas de quitarse la vida. De todas formas, en esta época el lugar no era todavía una meca para los suicidas, lo que no impedía que sus características y frondosidad lo colocaran en el puesto número uno del ranquin de "bosques misteriosos" del país. Las leyendas lo describen como plagado de _yūrei_ vengativos e irascibles, que impiden que cualquier ser vivo que se adentrara en su interior pudiera encontrar la salida. En la época de la cual procedía, esa "intervención" se traducía en que había lugares del bosque donde las brújulas y GPS's dejaban de funcionar, y se explicaba por la enorme cantidad de hierro magnético del subsuelo*.

Lo más inverosímil de todo era lo vacío que parecía. No se oía el canto de los pájaros, ni el zumbido de los insectos. Las ramas de los árboles permanecían inmóviles por la falta de corriente. Entre esa maleza no habitaban ni animales salvajes, ni yōkai…

Bueno…, en alguna parte sí que había un yōkai legendario y yo necesitaba encontrarlo desesperadamente.

Eché a andar mientras avanzaban las horas y aumentaba la cantidad de luz, para después disminuir paulatinamente. Avanzar resultaba de lo más tortuoso debido a desniveles, matorrales e innumerables raíces que parecía que se compinchaban para ponerme la zancadilla. Tenía la impresión de estar andando en círculos por lo que rasgué una camiseta vieja y me dedique a atar pequeñas tiras de tela en las ramas bajas de los árboles. No volví a ver ninguna de ellas.

Lo cierto es que al planear el viaje contaba con los conocimientos y experiencia de Miroku o con el agudo sentido del olfato de Hachi. No podía reprochar nada al asustadizo _tanuki_. Me daba cuenta de que lo que había hecho momentos atrás fue una elección. Elegir y anteponer la vida e intereses del ser que amaba frente a la de otro ser que, aún importándome, jamás llegaría a igualarse al primero. También había elegido el día que me fui, sin preocuparme de que los criados que se encontraran cerca del Lord pudieran pagar con su vida el precio de mi fuga. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a quien sea con tal de tener la oportunidad de salvar a mi amado de sí mismo. Parecía que Sesshōmaru se había convertido en el único que me importaba de verdad en este mundo. ¿Cuándo me había convertido en alguien tan poco caritativo y egoísta?

Reflexionaba sobre aquello mientras caminaba como un autómata. Mis piernas temblaban de cansancio, tenía innumerables cortes, raspones y moratones a lo largo y ancho de mi piel, el pelo se me enredaba y no me molestaba en parar a desenredarlo sino que me lo arrancaba a tirones… Parecía en trance.

En algún momento la oscuridad fue absoluta. Fuera, el crepúsculo debía de haber dado paso a la noche. Yo seguí caminando a tientas desesperada, chocando contra los árboles, cayendo para volver a levantarme… Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de desesperación que se resbalaron por mi cara en el momento que el agotamiento me impidió levantarme de mi último tropezón.

"Hasta aquí llegamos…"

Me dediqué a llorar en silencio hasta que mis ojos se secaron. Después no sé si me dormí o no. La oscuridad era tan absoluta que no notaba la diferencia entre mantener los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Supongo que dormía y soñaba porque en la negrura de repente vi brillar unas pequeñas lucecitas. Me incorporé y eche a andar en dirección a ellas, chocando a los dos pasos con el tronco de un árbol.

"Definitivamente estoy despierta", pensé frotándome la dolorida frente. "¿Serán esos los famosos fantasmas?"

Lo cierto es que estaba tan desesperada que si lo fueran y si pudiera, los abrazaría encantada.

Me movía hacía las lucecitas pero éstas no aumentaban de tamaño. Cuando una de ellas pasó frente a mi rostro, me di cuenta de que en realidad eran luciérnagas. Varias de ellas giraron alrededor de mi persona, parecía que se alegraran de mi presencia y quisieran decirme algo. Yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo y seguí su vuelo por un sendero con su luz verdosa guiándome. Tras andar durante una media hora, mis minúsculas guías me llevaron hasta un claro cuya belleza me dejó sin palabras. En el cielo las estrellas brillaban como diamantes y el aire estaba lleno de pequeñas bolitas de luz que se apagaban y encendían en interminable secuencia. En el centro del claro estaba el árbol magnolia que buscaba. Su gigantesca copa estaba salpicada de bellas flores blancas y su tronco era tan ancho que habrían hecho falta diez personas para abrazar su diámetro. En el centro de éste, aparecía grabado sobre la corteza y enmarcado en un óvalo, un venerable rostro de madera. Sus mejillas y frente estaban surcadas de profundas arrugas, la puntiaguda nariz medía casi un palmo y la mirada de ojos caídos, a la luz de las luciérnagas, se me antojaba amable y benevolente. Bokuseno me daba la bienvenida sonriendo y en mi cabeza pude escuchar su voz de un modo parecido al que lo hacía con Yako.

 _"Konbanwa, Higurashi San. Espero que su viaje a través de mi bosque no le haya resultado demasiado complicado. Intenté que mis amigas la ayudaran mucho antes pero es difícil percibirlas de día."_

Cierto, en mi desesperado avance no había notado la presencia de los diminutos insectos. Pero otra incógnita ocupaba mi mente, ¿cómo es que Bokuseno sabía quién era yo? ¿Acaso me estaba esperando? Aún así, era el yōkai más amable con el que me había cruzado hasta el momento. Decidí portarme de modo correspondiente y me incliné humildemente ante su tronco a modo de presentación.

— _Konbanwa_ , Bokuseno Sama. Me alegro tanto de encontrarle por fin. Perdone, no quisiera ser descortés pero, ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre? — El yōkai sonrió disimuladamente.

 _"Bueno, no soy un adivino, si es lo que está pensando. Supe de usted a los pocos meses de su llegada a esta época, de manos del joven Myoga. Después de eso he seguido su odisea, junto con la de los queridos hijos de mi gran amigo Inu no Taishō, gracias a la ayuda de mis pequeñas amigas insecto. Llevo vigilando a esos dos cachorros desde el momento de su nacimiento ya que les tengo un gran cariño a ambos."_

Suspiré aliviada al escuchar sobre la buena predisposición hacía Sesshōmaru que tenía el viejo yōkai, eso facilitaba mi tarea.

— Entonces ya sabe la razón de mi presencia aquí. — Bokuseno suspiró entristecido.

 _"Sesshōmaru"_

— Así es. Yo… deseo de corazón hacer algo para revertir el estado en el que se encuentra. Soy uno de sus leales sirvientes y creo que es mi obligación averiguar todo lo posible para ayudar a mi Señor…

 _"Ay niña…, no es necesario que oculte sus sentimientos a este viejo yōkai. Tenga en cuenta que os he observado durante los últimos meses. Este muchacho siempre ha sido tan cabezón... ¿Quién iba a pensar que llegaría tan lejos con tal de negar su atracción por una humana? Borrar sus recuerdos, someter la Bestia a un sello…, ¿quién habría pensado que caería tan fácilmente en la trampa de su madre?_

Me puse como un tomate ante lo absurdo de mi mojigatería. Estaba claro que Bokuseno lo sabría, mejor proceder a partir de ahora con sinceridad.

— Bokuseno Sama, ¿sabe usted algo sobre el hechizo llamado "El Círculo de la Muerte"?

 _"Conozco el "Hechizo de Sello a la Bestia", en realidad no se llama "Círculo de la Muerte" para todo el mundo. Es un sello individual cuyo nombre varía en función del yōkai al que se le imponga, y tiene que ver con la importancia del nombre para todo Ayakashi*. Es por lo tanto, un lazo que se impone al nombre y deriva de sus propios caracteres."_

Pensé detenidamente en el nombre de Mi Amor y los caracteres que lo formaban: _se_ (殺) es "matar", _shō_ (生) es vida y combinado al anterior quedaba "asesino" o "el que siega la vida". En cuanto a _maru_ (丸), se podría traducir como "perfecto" pero también como "círculo"... ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Aún así, saber eso no me acercaba a la respuesta para mi pregunta, ¿o sí? Decidí ir al grano.

— ¿Sabe cómo romperlo, Bokuseno Sama? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

 _"Pues poseo el conocimiento sobre el que me interroga, hija mía. Pero por desgracia es un proceso muy duro y no hay garantía de su éxito tal y como está la situación en este momento. Si le explicaba todo el asunto del lazo sobre el nombre era para que entendiese hasta qué punto la implicación de Sesshōmaru Kun es importante para el proceso."_

— Pero se me dijo que él no debía saber nada sobre "El Círculo" si quería liberarlo…

 _"Así es, la imposición del sello es voluntaria y su cancelación se ha de realizar de modo inconsciente para el sellado. Todo depende del estado psíquico del sujeto en el momento de la ejecución. Y me temo que el de Sesshōmaru Kun haya degradado mucho desde que usted se separó de su lado. En el momento que un yōkai abandona totalmente su capacidad para amar o sentir compasión por los demás, el sello se convierte en irreversible, y el horrible sacrificio que se exige para retirarlo hace que no valga la pena siquiera intentarlo. Es por ello que soy reticente a darle más información sobre el proceso."_

Se me rompía el alma en pedazos al escuchar las palabras del viejo yōkai. El sentimiento de culpabilidad que me asfixiaba desde el momento que abandoné el palacio se me hizo insoportable.

— No me importa… Aunque las posibilidades sean mínimas haré lo que sea para liberarle.

 _"¿Lo que sea…? ¿Incluso arrebatar una vida?"_

De nuevo el famoso sacrificio. Creo que ya había dejado claro ante mi propia conciencia cuál sería mi elección. Sesshōmaru era el ser más importante de este mundo para mí. No me temblaría la mano, hasta ese punto estaba mi alma corrompida por su amor. Asentí en silencio. Bokuseno frunció el entrecejo y me lanzó una penetrante mirada, evaluándome.

 _"Aún así. El sacrificio no es sólo el tributo de una vida, se exige que Sesshōmaru Kun pierda también algo que aprecie o ame. Para crear el sello tuvo que matar al tributo con sus propias manos y aunque en el caso de la retirada, no pueda participar activamente en el proceso, la pérdida del tributo ha de provocar sufrimiento en él. Si Sesshōmaru Kun ya no puede amar, el que sufra por la pérdida de alguien amado se me antoja imposible."_

Con su explicación Bokuseno me había revelado más de lo que pretendía. Sesshōmaru debía amar a su sacrificio. Eso me dejaba un extraño sabor de boca ya que reducía la posible lista de mis víctimas a una sola. Por un lado sentí alivio ya que no tendría que implicar a nadie más en este asunto; por el otro, en cambio, sentía un hueco en el lugar donde antes estaba la esperanza. Esperanza de un feliz futuro juntos, de amarnos día tras día, de formar una familia. Bueno, ya me imaginaba que con mi suerte en la vida eso sería mucho pedir. Lo llego a saber y no habría perdido una puñetera semana en mi época haciendo estúpidos exámenes. Tendré que volver una vez más para despedirme de mi familia antes de encaminarme al palacio.

Al parecer me había quedado callada demasiado tiempo, perdida entre mis pensamientos. El yōkai magnolia me sacaba del ensimismamiento levantando un poco la voz y perdiendo el modo cortés con el que se había dirigido a mí hasta el momento.

 _"Oye niña, no estarás pensando en intentarlo. Ya te dije que el chaval es irrecuperable, no tienes ni idea de las cosas horribles que ha estado haciendo… No va a funcionar."_

— Lo siento Bokuseno Sama pero no me queda más remedio que intentarlo, aunque tenga una posibilidad entre un millón. Si encima su situación ha degradado tanto como usted me indica, con más razón debo probar. Yo no creo que pueda vivir sin su amor así que si lo he perdido de entrada, es como si ya estuviera muerta. Por favor, dígame los pasos que he de seguir y haré lo posible para asegurarme de que él todavía guarda algo de cariño por mí antes de sacrificarme. Aunque si tiene usted razón y ya lo he perdido, me va a importar muy poco lo que ocurra con mi persona.

 _"Acabas de hablar como sólo una compañera predestinada podría hacerlo, muchacha. Muy bien, lo entiendo. Te lo contaré todo y en ti estará la decisión final. Eres una humana muy extraña, jamás imaginé que alguno de ellos pudiera sufrir la atracción de La Marca de una manera tan intensa."_

Bokuseno pasó la siguiente hora aclarando mis dudas sobre el sello y los pasos que debería seguir. Me contó sobre la ceremonia de imposición que culminó con la muerte de Jaken, me citó los _sutras_ que debería recitar para llamar la atención de Tsukuyomi, me indicó cómo debía concentrar parte de mi energía y colocarla en el cuerpo de Sesshōmaru y qué palabras pronunciar para plantar en su interior las bases para romper el sello. Una vez más me aconsejó que le observara cuidadosamente a lo largo de ese periodo de preparación y que no hiciera efectivo el sacrificio si no encontraba en él, rastros de cariño hacia mi persona. Si finalmente me decidía a dar el paso final, debía comenzar los previos una semana antes de la luna llena y acabar con mi vida cuando el astro estuviera en su apogeo.

Yo escuchaba con atención y tomaba notas en mi pequeña libreta. Sin darme cuenta, la luz del amanecer comenzó a filtrarse entre las ramas del yōkai.

 _"Eso es todo, muchacha. Espero de corazón que sepas lo que estás haciendo. No creo que puedas salir de Aoikigahara sola, así que es mejor que descanses a mi lado hoy y por la noche mandaré que las luciérnagas te hagan de guía de nuevo."_

Asentí en silencio cerrando mi libreta. El cansancio me estaba pasando factura y me vendrían bien las horas de sueño. Bokuseno se daba cuenta de mi estado y mientras desayunaba un bocadillo, me entretuvo con divertidas historias sobre la niñez de Sesshōmaru. Al poco rato cerraba los ojos y me rendía al sueño.

 **…**

Cuando salí por fin de la espesura, guiada por las bolitas de luz verdosa, la luna llena brillaba como un foco reflejándose en las tranquilas aguas del lago Sai. De no haberme marchado, ésta habría sido la noche de nuestro emparejamiento. Ahora estaría haciendo el amor con Sesshōmaru y no sola y en medio de la nada, buscando el sendero que me llevaría a la muerte. Me permito un momento de debilidad, soltando un par de lagrimones de rabia, y maldigo mi suerte antes de tomar el camino de regreso a la aldea de Kaede. Me tocará andar muchos días para volver al "Devorahuesos" y tras el reparador sueño a los pies de Bokuseno tenía la intención de caminar todo lo que mis fuerzas me permitieran y con suerte llegar a algún poblado donde buscar un medio de transporte. No debía malgastar el poco tiempo que me quedaba y estaba decidida a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se me presentara para aumentar mi velocidad de traslado. Es por ello que, cuando oí el característico ruido de una carreta a mis espaldas, sonreí contenta y me detuve a esperar a que me alcanzara.

La sonrisa me duró muy poco cuando vi de lo que se trataba. Al perfilarse la silueta del extraño transporte, me pude dar cuenta de que no era una carreta al uso y un horrible presentimiento empezó a molestarme, pero cuando la luna iluminó el monstruo mecánico que había parado frente a mi al grito de _"Alto, Ginkotsu!"_ , no pude hacer más que echar a correr. No había conseguido avanzar ni diez metros cuando una fuerte mano me atrapaba y jalaba del brazo. Un desagradable tipejo, calvo y con un pañuelo en la cabeza, había saltado del bicho mecánico para atraparme con facilidad.

— Mira Bankotsu, se le ven las piernas con ese _hakama_ tan corto. ¿Será la que el jefe quiere?

— No creo que te encuentres muchas niñas con ropas extrañas a estas horas por los senderos, ¿no crees, Renkotsu?

El que contestaba burlón era un macarra de larga trenza con una estrella en la frente y una alabarda gigantesca al hombro. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener buenas intenciones.

— ¿Quién rayos es vuestro jefe y para qué me va a querer a mi? — Pregunté furiosa tratando de sonar confiada. Los tres, carro mecánico monstruoso incluido, soltaron una carcajada y el de la trenza se bajó del mastodonte y tras cogerme y colocarme sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas, me lanzó encima del pseudocarro sin el más mínimo cuidado.

— Ya lo verás cuando te llevemos ante él. — Contestaba mientras me ataba los tobillos y muñecas con cuerdas. Totalmente impotente, sólo podía gritarles furiosa todo mi repertorio de coloridos insultos, hasta que el de la trenza perdía la paciencia.

— Una mujer no debería tener la boca tan sucia... — Gruñó mientras me propinaba un puñetazo que me dejaba inconsciente.

* * *

 _\- Los datos que cito sobre **Aokigahara** son todos verídicos menos lo de las brújulas y GPS's que es una leyenda urbana que circula entre los japoneses._

 _\- Tradicionalmente a los **Ayakashi** se los puede controlar a través del **nombre**. Es él método que utilizan los __Onmyouji o exorcistas para combatirlos o para utilizarlos como criados. Si un Ayakashi te da su nombre, te concede el poder de invocarlo cuando lo necesites.  
_

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a Serena por los dos lindos comentarios que dejaba en el último capítulo. Es bonito saber que alguien se acuerda de una, cada día pero sería más fácil para ti si recibieras los avisos por correo de las actualizaciones,XD_


	44. 43 SESSHŌMARU: Caída al abismo

_Rated M_

* * *

 **Finales de la tercera luna de 1503. Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi  
Aposentos del Lord del Oeste  
** _(Atención: Este capítulo abarca un línea temporal de más de cuatro lunas)_

SESSHŌMARU

 **Fase 1: Negación**

"No... No puede ser."

Mi cabeza palpita en espasmos de dolor y sigo confuso y somnoliento. No puede ser que haya dormido más de veinte horas, ni en mis mejores días duermo más de seis. Encima ella no está y la explicación que me ofrecen los asustados criados me resulta tan inverosímil que en un ataque de furia los he aplastado con mi yōki hasta asfixiarlos.

No me lo creo. Ella no puede haberse marchado abandonando sus obligaciones…

Me dirijo corriendo a la zona de cuarentena para encontrar a la hembra de mi hermano haciendo lo que debería estar haciendo Kagome. Busco su presencia con un barrido de yōki...

Nada. Debe de estar demasiado lejos para ser detectada. Trato de acompasar mi respiración pero acabo hiperventilando.

La busco entre los humanos. La vieja y la exterminadora me observan con el pánico en sus rostros. El _kitsune_ se esconde detrás de las cortinas. El monje no está.

No está.

 _Masaka (acaso)...!_ No puede ser. Ella y el monje no están...  
Miro a la exterminadora embarazada buscando una respuesta. Ella empuña su enorme arma de hueso en actitud defensiva.

— ¿Dónde está tu hombre?

Ella niega con la cabeza mientras balbucea algo sobre una llamada urgente de los sacerdotes.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome?

— Se fue con él. Al parecer necesitaban ultimar algunos detalles de vuestra boda con los tres monasterios.

No me lo creo. Me habrían informado. Le lanzo a la embarazada una mirada de lástima. ¿Era ella tan ignorante de la situación como yo? Tengo la sensación de que los humanos me ocultan algo. Lo mejor es comprobarlo directamente en los monasterios. Abandono sus habitaciones por la terraza y me lanzo al cielo convertido en bola de luz.

 **Fase 2: Negociación**

— ¿Dónde está?

— …

Los dos oficiales que lo sujetan le retuercen los brazos, cada uno por su lado. El monje lanza un alarido de dolor y por fin levanta la mirada del suelo.

— Mi Señor… yo..., no puedo.

— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MUJER?

— Entiéndalo mi Señor…, le prometí a Kagome Sama que le guardaría el secreto.

Entrecierro los ojos suspicaz. Dos cables en mi mente se entrecruzan, cortocircuitando todo a su paso.

— ¿Qué secreto? ¿El de que follaba contigo? ¿En dos semanas, cuántas veces te la has tirado?

— Mi Señor… Yo nunca tocaría a la Señorita…

— ¿Me tomas por idiota? Conozco a la perfección tu fama. Hasta la hembra que porta tu cachorro no deja de repetir que eres un sinvergüenza, que solo piensa en mujeres y en cómo tirárselas...

— ¡NO LA TOCARÍA…!

Ante el alarido del monje uno de mis oficiales pierde la paciencia y le golpea cruelmente el rostro.

— ¡No te atrevas a levantar la voz al Lord, escoria humana!

El grito del guerrero está totalmente fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo se atreven a hablar por Este Sesshōmaru? ¿Acaso le toman por un debilucho incapaz de imponerse a un simple humano? La furia vuelve a hacerme hervir la sangre y de dos certeros latigazos arranco sus huecas cabezas, quedando el monje temblando por la impresión y empapado de sangre.

 **…**

Noto como voy perdiendo mis cabales poco a poco. Nada de lo que he intentado hasta el momento ha funcionado. Ni las amenazas, ni la tortura o el soborno. Llevo días intentando sonsacarle la verdad al monje sin resultado. Le gritado y hablado amablemente, le he golpeado y he mandado que le curen, le he intentado comprar con todo tipo de promesas de gloria y riqueza. Poco a poco voy llegando a la conclusión que debe estar realmente enamorado de Kagome. Tendrá miedo de que cuando la encuentre le haga daño y a veces temo que tenga razón.

 **Fase 3: Depresión**

— Mi Señor, nos acaba de llegar un reporte de la frontera. Las aldeas liberadas del Este, al retirarse los escuadrones del ejército, han vuelto a ser invadidas por las hordas de la _Jōdo Shinshu_. Me indican que la región fronteriza de Yedo es su próximo objetivo.

Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad entreabro los ojos para observar al tercer teniente general, al mando de lo que quedaba del Escuadrón I de mi ejército.

— ¿Y...?

El oficial me mira confundido.

— Y nada más señor… Que lo de retirar las tropas ha sido un gran desastre... ¿Qué desea saber?

— No me entendiste bien... "¿Y a mí que me importa?" , es lo que quería decir; y no, no deseo saber nada sobre ese asunto. Me la trae floja.

El oficial se queda todavía más estupefacto, si cabe.

— Pero Mi Señor…

— _Damare! (Cállate)_ — le corto con hastío en el tono. — Lo que sí que quisiera saber es qué coño haces tú aquí, hablándome de sandeces, en vez de cumplir con las órdenes que te dí.

— Mi Señor… no tenemos más pistas. No hay señales de su humana más allá del lago de Sai. La brigada _shinobi_ no ha tenido más éxito que yo. El árbol magnolia no ha abierto la boca y...

Eso ya lo sabía yo…, los restos de la brigada _shinobi_ yacían despedazados en un pasillo del ala oeste, y en cuanto a Bokuseno, todavía me hervía la sangre cuando recordaba su traición.

 _"No puedo contártelo, muchacho. Sólo te diré que confíes en ella"_

Sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza. ¿Confiar en Kagome? ¿Aún después de que se marchara con otro? Imposible. El que quemara hasta el tocón a ese viejo embustero me provocaba sentimientos contradictorios y mi padre me había regalado sus reproches en numerosas pesadillas. Lo cierto es que últimamente paso demasiado tiempo durmiendo, me resulta difícil resistir a la soledad y a la sensación de vacío y vértigo durante la vigilia. Pero lo de las pesadillas es una constante a la que ya me voy acostumbrando.

Mi visita al viejo yōkai fue la última salida del palacio de la que he sido capaz. Parece que mis fuerzas me abandonan, mi oscuro aura está teñida de grises y azules, y las lágrimas pugnan por salir demasiado a menudo. En momentos como esos sólo puedo pararlas matando a algún criado y cada vez son menos los que me rodean.

— Sesshōmaru Dono… Perdone que se lo diga pero creo que ha cometido un tremendo error al licenciar las tropas, ¿y para qué? Una humana cualquiera no es digna de causar tanta preocupación en la comunidad yōkai como ésta lo está haciendo. Se escuchan muchos rumores sobre su obsesión y debilidad actuales…

¿Cómo puede este imbécil catalogar a Kagome como "una humana cualquiera", cuando sin ella mi vida ha dejado de tener sentido? Además se atreve a insinuar que Este Sesshōmaru es débil...

"Insolente", pienso mientras atravieso su torso con mi brazo.

 **Fase 4: Ira**

Hoy me he levantado de un humor extraño. Por primera vez desde hace semanas me encuentro lleno de energía. El único problema es que esa energía no puede ser más oscura. Quizá se deba a la última pesadilla que acababa de tener. Recuerdo solamente fragmentos pero cada uno de ellos hace que me hierva la sangre. Aún puedo ver a Kagome en mi mente con el rostro desencajado por el placer. Sus gemidos y gritos retumbando al son de un orgasmo mientras los labios del monje se posicionan sobre su seno, lamiendo y mordiéndole el pezón. Tal es mi ira cuando me despierto que lo que fueran mis aposentos durante tantos años ahora parece que hubiera sufrido los efectos de un terremoto.

Con pasos largos me encamino hacia las mazmorras buscando a uno de los protagonistas de mi pesadilla. Hace varios días que no le visitaba para interrogarlo y cuando llego a su celda, me mira ligeramente sorprendido. A su lado en el suelo está la exterminadora, limpiándole - precariamente a través de los barrotes - las heridas de la cara con un pañuelo.

Cuando abro la puerta de su celda, ella se cuela rápidamente dentro adelantándome incluso a mí. Su redondeada barriga ya se ve lo bastante grande para que se note su estado y me hace reflexionar. ¿Será que Kagome se ha quedado también preñada del monje y por eso se ha escondido de Este Sesshōmaru? Todo a mi alrededor se ve borroso y teñido de carmín mientras que nuevas olas de furia me zarandean, ante la idea.

Agarro a la _taijiya_ de la ropa, separándola del monje y empujándola hacia una esquina. Ella desaparece de mi campo visual mientras comienzo el interrogatorio habitual.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome? Me dijiste que confiara…, que volvería pronto. ¿Por qué no hay noticias suyas?

— No lo sé, Mi Lord. A estas alturas ya debería por lo menos haber contactado con usted. A mi también me preocupa.— Su cara es de total desesperación y parece sincera, pero no puedo dejar de recordar ese mismo rostro pegado a los pechos de Kagome, gritando mientras se corría en su interior. — Debe de haber sufrido algún contratiempo. Dijo usted que sus soldados habían encontrado su rastro...

— Ya ha pasado más de una luna desde entonces y todavía no tengo ninguna nueva pista. ¿Qué hacía en Aokigahara? ¡HABLA!

— Yo… no lo sé… — El monje desvía la mirada mientras contesta. Me invade una nueva oleada de rabia.

— ¡MIENTES!

La ira me ciega mientras le golpeo el rostro sin compasión. A mi espalda se escuchan los sollozos ahogados de la exterminadora.

— ¿ACASO LA DEJASTE PREÑADA, COMO A ESTA OTRA ZORRA?

— No, Mi Señor… Yo nunca le pondría la mano encima a Kagome Sama…

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE! ¿POR QUÉ SI NO TE LARGARÍAS CON ELLA?

— Se lo juro, Mi Señor… No fue esa la razón…

Nos enzarzamos en la discusión de siempre, conmigo acusándole y él negando pero sin darme ni un solo argumento válido. Acabo sujetándolo de la pechera mientras castigo sus mentiras y él patalea en el aire tratando de soltarse. El mundo a mi alrededor sigue teñido de carmín intenso y los minutos parecen horas. Mis golpes parecen no amedrentarlo lo que hace que desee golpearle más fuerte todavía. A mi espalda, los sollozos han pasado a ser gritos indignados cuyo contenido apenas puedo entender a causa de la ira. Cuando la cara del monje se cubre totalmente de sangre y sus ojos no son más que rendijas a causa de la hinchazón de sus mejillas, noto a la exterminadora colgada de mi espalda tratando inútilmente de detenerme. Decido hacer una pausa tirando al monje contra la pared - por la cual cae hecho un guiñapo - y me la sacudo con facilidad. Ella agarra su enorme arma de hueso del suelo y empuñándola, se interpone entre Éste y su víctima. He entrenado con ella y sé de lo poco que es capaz contra mi. Resulta tan patética en su intento de enfrentarme que me entra la risa floja.

— ¿ACASO NO LE HAS OÍDO? ÉL NO SABE NADA DE KAGOME. DÉJALE YA EN PAZ…

— ¿Por qué le defiendes, mujer estúpida? Si a ti también te han engañado… Deja de hacer el ridículo y acuérdate de tu estado.

— ¡MALDITO MONSTRUO! ÉL NO ME HA ENGAÑADO Y SÉ QUE NUNCA LO HARÍA. YO A DIFERENCIA DE TI, AMO DE VERDAD Y CONFÍO EN MI PAREJA.

Ella se había enfurecido ante mis carcajadas, una furia que le hizo olvidar momentáneamente el miedo y ser capaz de soltar esa clase de insultos hacia mi persona. Pero esta última tontería hizo que la situación dejara de hacerme gracia. Las carcajadas cesaron abruptamente para ser sustituidas por una expresión furiosa que inmediatamente logró causar el miedo que buscaba. Con el pánico en los ojos ella levantó su arma en actitud defensiva y con ello firmó su sentencia.

— Sango, por los Dioses…, ¿qué estás haciendo? Baja a Hiraikotsu y vete de aquí…, — balbucea el monje a su espalda, mientras me acerco despacio a ella. Cuando estoy a un paso me ataca, tratando de golpearme con el enorme boomerang. Detengo sin esfuerzo la trayectoria del arma con una mano y la empujo hacia una esquina.

— ¡SANGO! — Grita el monje cuando su hembra golpea la pared. Mientras tanto en mi mano se forma un látigo de energía con el que la apunto mientras le grito, fuera de mis casillas:

— MALDITA, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PONER EN CUESTIÓN LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ESTE SESSHŌMARU?

De fondo se empiezan a oír pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras de acceso a las mazmorras...

— TU NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS, MONSTRUO SÁDICO Y ESTÚPIDO…

Eso sin duda es la gota que colma el vaso. Esa mujer necesitaba urgentemente un correctivo y mi látigo se encargaría de dárselo.

— ¡NOOO! — Gritó el monje interponiéndose en la trayectoria de éste y protegiendo a la hembra con su cuerpo. ¡Ese idiota…! Lo que a su mujer no le iba a suponer mucho más que un raspón en la cara era detenido por su pecho a medio camino, donde la potencia del ataque se multiplicaba y le dejaba un profundo corte desde el hombro hasta la cintura. Un corte que le dejaba al aire los intestinos y que en pocos minutos le mandaría al _Yomi._

En ese momento el tropel de pasos que había oído antes se traducía en la súbita y tardía aparición de Inuyasha y su hembra. En un ambiente de gran confusión por los desgarradores gritos de la exterminadora, el mocoso se interpuso entre Éste y la pareja, con _Tessaiga_ desenvainada y lista para atacar. Algo totalmente innecesario... Por algún extraño motivo, no me encontraba con ganas de más pelea y menos con mi hermanastro.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntaba el mocoso girando ligeramente la cabeza hacia su mujer que estaba inclinada sobre el monje.

— Muerto.

Inuyasha me miró con hielo en los ojos. Mientras, con otro desgarrador grito, la exterminadora ciega de rabia volvió a empuñar su arma tratando de atacarme una vez más e hizo falta la intervención de ambos para detenerla y salvar de esa manera su vida. Los minutos pasaron lentos hasta que la consiguieron calmar. Una vez hecho, Inuyasha volvió a levantar hacia mi su acusadora mirada. Durante todo ese tiempo yo permanecí petrificado en el sitio, rodeado por una sensación de irrealidad.

— ¿Cómo pudiste, imbécil? Ella no te perdonará jamás lo que has hecho…

La voz de Inuyasha me saca del trance. La frase me golpea como un hachazo, borrando los últimos rastros de furia. Dirijo la vista desde el cadáver del monje al cuerpo tembloroso de su hembra. Ella sufre tremendos espasmos entre los brazos de mi cuñada. Al verla en ese estado y pensando en su cachorro decido perdonarle la vida.

— Sacad a esta mujer de mi vista… que se vaya de mi palacio y no vuelva. Y que se lleve el cuerpo del monje con ella. Así podrá darle un entierro digno. — Con esta última orden y bajo tres miradas llenas de odio, me doy la vuelta y abandono el calabozo.

 **Fase 5: Aceptación**

Un rayo de molesta luz me despierta. Hace calor… demasiado calor. Me descubro sentado en mi trono. Como tantas otras veces me quedé dormido cuando mi energía se agotó, en el mismo sitio donde eso ocurriera. Hace tiempo que no tengo pesadillas pero eso no significa que duerma bien, me despierto de pésimo humor aunque ya no sienta la desesperación de antes.

Mi _yukata_ está empapada de sudor y sangre por debajo de la armadura. Me levanto y suelto los cierres para que caiga estrepitosamente a mis pies, también saco los brazos de las mangas quedándome con el torso desnudo. Estoy cubierto de restos de sangre seca y seguramente el sudor hace que huela como los mil demonios.

"Si ella me viera así…"

Seguramente estaría horrorizada. La risa baila en mis tripas al imaginar su bello rostro transformado por el terror. Va en aumento hasta que mis carcajadas retumban por la Sala de Audiencias. El eco hace que aumenten de volumen con cada rebote en las manchadas paredes, se cuelen por los agujeros del tejado y escapen al exterior, buscando alguien que las escuche. No creo que encuentren a nadie por aquí. Mi palacio sólo está habitado por fantasmas y cadáveres que se pudren por las esquinas. Miro a mi alrededor divertido. Paredes en precario equilibrio manchadas de sangre, fluidos y otros restos corporales; tejado que parece un colador, muebles destrozados cuyas astillas todavía me molestan bajo las uñas... La estancia apesta a carne en descomposición y ceniza. La decoración me agrada, el escenario que me rodea es adecuado al monstruo que soy. La ardiente luz del sol me corta las pupilas como si de una navaja se tratase, por lo que decido esconderme entre las penumbras de las ruinas hasta que su intensidad bajase lo suficiente para volver a salir en su búsqueda.

Trato de calcular el tiempo transcurrido. Una luna, dos, quizá tres… No tengo ni idea. Las primeras semanas son un borrón en mi mente, las siguientes van teñidas de carmesí. En algún momento me acabo conformando con la situación y sólo pienso en seguir buscándola. No sé porqué pero estoy convencido de que está viva. Tarde o temprano la encontraré y…

¿Qué haré?

Todavía no lo sé. Desde luego que pagará. Nadie abandona a Este Sesshōmaru, nadie le traiciona y vive para contarlo. Pero el monstruo que soy es imprevisible, hasta a mí me acaba siempre sorprendiendo.

Tengo hambre. Me incorporo de mala gana y me dirijo a las cocinas con paso ligero. El camino hasta ahí es mucho más corto que antes desde que creé atajos en las paredes y pasillos a base de puñetazos. Lo llego a saber y hace años que me habría cargado este estúpido laberinto. Una vez allí me pongo a rebuscar entre los restos. La verdura se ha podrido y no me apetece cocer el arroz por lo que opto por la carne. La única que hay es la que está cruda en la fresquera. Perfecto.

Mientras la devoro, me sorprende una presencia a mi espalda.

— ¿Todavía sigues aquí?

El mocoso no contesta nada, rodea la mesa y se sienta enfrente mía, fulminándome con la mirada. Resulta tan patético en su intento de intimidarme que casi me atraganto cuando me da de nuevo el ataque de risa.

— ¿Y tu hembra?

— …

— Ya veo. ¿Quieres?

Le ofrezco un trozo de carne que él mira con asco antes de decidirse a hablar.

— ¿Vas a salir a buscarla hoy también?

El mocoso me había acompañado un par de veces en mis expediciones a pesar de intentar rechazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Después se cansó de mí y empezó a buscarla por su cuenta. Se llevó a su hembra del palacio tras el altercado con la exterminadora y el monje, diciendo que nada pintaba aquí después de que destruyera la zona de cuarentena junto con sus pacientes, pero él volvía una y otra vez como un molesto dolor en el trasero. La única explicación a eso era que pensaba que podría salvarla en caso de que cayera entre mis zarpas. Iluso.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí, _kuso gaki (mocoso de mierda)_?

— Se lo prometí a Kagome.

— ¿Qué pasa…? ¿También tú te la tirabas? — Sé que no es verdad, de creerlo ya me lo habría cargado como hice con el otro. Digamos que el monstruo que soy tiene un sentido del humor muy cínico y se ha levantado con ganas de molestar.

El mocoso me lanza una mirada furiosa y se levanta de la mesa ofendido.

— Bueno, bueno… no te alteres tanto… era una broma. — Le espeto ahogando malamente las carcajadas.

— No te ganarás la vida de humorista. Ya te lo dije. ¿Hacia dónde irás hoy?

— Hasta la costa de Mikawa. ¿Vendrás a molestar?

— ¡Keh! Es para no coincidir contigo, imbécil. Además así cubrimos más terreno.

El enano se levanta de camino a la salida. Ya en el marco de lo que fue una puerta se da la vuelta. La voz le tiembla ligeramente al dirigirse a mi.

— Si la encuentras no le harás daño, ¿verdad? ¿Sabrás controlarte?

— Ya veré lo que hago, — le suelto entre risas. El mocoso me mira pensativo y balbucea incongruencias más bien para sí mismo.

— ¡Maldita sea! Todavía sigues jodido… ¿Qué rayos estará haciendo Kagome? A estas alturas ya debería haberlo roto...

— ¿Roto el qué?

— Nada. Nos vemos…

Cuando abandona la cocina me quedo dándole vueltas al asunto del misterio de porqué sigue con vida. Me había cargado a toda la maldita corte, criados y enfermos…, había acabado con la miserable existencia de todo el que se puso a mi alcance…, pero su presencia no me molestaba. Incluso le permitía insultarme impunemente. En mi cabeza todavía resuena el grito furioso y desesperado que me dirigía después de que el monje dejara escapar su último aliento.

 _"Ella no te perdonará jamás lo que has hecho…"_

¡Já! Ni que necesitara su perdón…

Yo lo que busco es que pague el precio de traicionarme...

* * *

 _A continuación como siempre mis agradecimientos a los usuarios sin perfil (los demás que miren en su buzón)  
Gracias a:  
_

 _Iridian silva (11 de Julio) : Bienvenida al Círculo, cielo. A tu disposición para cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica..., eso sí, tendrás que esperar mi respuesta para cuando publique un cap. Si te haces un perfil será mucho más rápido. PD. Porfa no me llames de usted que me hace sentir muy vieja (me gusta pensar que tengo 12 años... Sí, además de múltiple personalidad sufro del Síndrome de Peter Pan)_  
 _Serena (11,18 y 21 de Julio) : Siempre un placer leerte. Contestando a tu pregunta, es cierto. El Círculo esta en la categoría de Tragedia (es probable que tras este capítulo no te quepa duda de ello) y su final será agridulce (aunque tampoco como para tirarse de los pelos)_  
 _rossmysess (11 de Julio) : A continuación verás lo que hizo Sessho, espero que no lo acabes odiando, XD_


	45. 44 KAGOME:Insólitos compañeros de viaje

_Hola niños y niñas, bienvenidos a uno de los capítulos más importantes de esta historia. En contra de lo que os esperáis no es un capítulo demasiado deprimente. Es largo y plagado de información además de contener varios giros argumentales, puede que incluso se puedan sugerir repuestas a algún que otro misterio. A partir de este punto los acontecimientos se sucederán con pasmosa rapidez así que no olvidéis abrocharos el cinturón. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Rated T  
_

* * *

 **Mediados de la cuarta luna de 1503. Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi  
Interior del Monte Hakurei  
** **(Atención: Este capítulo abarca un línea temporal de más de cuatro lunas)**

KAGOME

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro rodeada de penumbra. Una voz grave y susurrante me da la bienvenida al mundo de la concienia.

— Por fin despiertas…, ¿qué tal la cabeza?

Algo en su tono me resulta conocido. ¿Dónde he oído esa voz antes? Su pregunta hace que me de cuenta de lo desagradable de las palpitaciones de mis sienes. A medida que la cabeza se me aclara los recuerdos irrumpen como un torrente.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿El líder de esos energúmenos? ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Sólo obtengo una risilla como respuesta. Trato de acostumbrar mi mirada a la oscuridad para buscar su origen y de paso estudiar el lugar al que mi mala suerte me había traído. Estoy en lo que parece una cálida y acogedora caverna que ha sido reacondicionada para ser utilizada como vivienda. A mi derecha se amontonan cojines y colchas formando un nicho a modo de cama, a mi izquierda puedo observar montones de libros ordenados cuidadosamente en baldas. En el centro de la estancia había una mesa baja y al fondo un gran espejo que me recordaba por su extraña ubicación y por las imágenes que reflejaba, a la tele de pantalla plana que teníamos en el salón. Al lado de la mesa, observando el espejo y de espaldas a mí, se delinea la silueta de un hombre vestido con un kimono morado, con el pelo largo y ondulado, negro como la noche.

Me incorporo con la intención de acercarme y ver la cara de mi captor y descubro que mi tobillo esta aprisionado por una argolla de hierro que lo une a la pared con una gruesa cadena. Es más, hay otra cadena diferente a la mía a su lado que al seguir con la mirada me lleva figura de la mujer tumbada cerca de mi. Está dándome la espalda y parece profundamente dormida.

Múltiples desvaríos cruzan mi mente como relámpagos. ¿Acaso aquel depravado ser que vivía en una cueva y que se encontraba observando el mundo exterior a través de un espejo mágico, se dedicaba a secuestrar y abusar de las jovencitas que sus compinches le proporcionaban? ¿Qué tan mala suerte podría llegar a tener? ¿Y en qué maldito momento me ocurría tal desgracia? Como si no fuera suficiente con la misión de salvar al Lord del Oeste de la locura que cargaba sobre mis espaldas. El recuerdo de Sesshōmaru me atraviesa el corazón como una daga de hielo, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías…

Decido jugar la carta de prometida del Señor del Oeste.

— ¡Escúchame bien, cerdo! No sé para qué me has traído aquí pero más te vale soltarme inmediatamente… Soy Higurashi Kagome, _shikon no miko_ y actualmente prometida del Lord del Oeste, Sesshōmaru de Taishō. Mi Señor seguramente ya está siendo informado de mi desaparición y aunque yo muera en tus depravadas manos, te aseguro que él no descansará hasta verte descuartizado.

No sé si el _hentai_ que me daba la espalda se la iba a tomar en serio mi bravata, pero por intentarlo que no quede… Sin embargo la respuesta que me proporciona el señor de las cavernas, sin darse la vuelta en ningún momento, me hiela la sangre de una manera mucho más efectiva que el nitrógeno líquido.

— Sé perfectamente quién eres, miko del futuro, y no dudo que el psicópata de tu prometido me descuartice por secuestrarte. Sobre lo que si que tengo serias dudas es que tenga la más remota idea de dónde te encuentras. Él y sus hombres llevan semanas buscándote sin éxito y me temo que estando en las profundidades de este monte sagrado les sea imposible detectar tu presencia o atravesar la barrera.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? — Pregunté ya temiendo de antemano la respuesta.

— Ya coincidimos en el pasado, Kagome. La noche en que Kikyō retornó de entre los muertos. Aunque al presentarme no sospechaba que volveríamos a vernos...

"¡Maldita sea!"

— Naraku…

La figura finalmente se digna a levantarse y a darse la vuelta en una parodia de reverencia. El rostro del _hanyō_ es el del bello príncipe cuyo retrato había visto en la mansión Kagewaki. En su cara, una sonrisa se burla de mi destino.

— El mismo. A sus pies, venerable miko... Me disculpo por las maneras en que una vez más es traída ante mi presencia. Me temo que los patanes humanos que me sirven no poseen ni pizca de caballerosidad. ¿Qué tal estás del golpe que te propinaron? Te prometo que han sido amonestados por su falta de tacto.

La falsa preocupación por mi estado de salud del monstruo que tenía delante no podía impresionarme menos.

— ¿Cómo sabes de dónde vengo?

— Soy curioso por naturaleza. Te he estado observando a través de mis espías desde el momento que fui testigo de tus extraordinarias cualidades y más de una vez me he preguntado a dónde vas cuando desapareces por aquel pozo. La única respuesta lógica es que eres capaz de atravesar las barreras del tiempo, y por tus conocimientos y forma de expresarte no me parece posible que vengas del pasado. He de decir que más de una vez me has dejado admirado, eres realmente singular. No es justo que sólo Sesshōmaru disfrute de tan interesantes capacidades, ¿no crees?

— ¡Jamás voy ayudarte, escoria!

— Bueno, de momento me conformaré con que tampoco le ayudes a él. De esa forma se equilibrará la balanza un poco. Y "jamás" es una palabra demasiado definitiva, Kagome. No deberías emplearla tan a la ligera.

La verdad de mi desesperada situación se me viene encima cual avalancha de gigantescas rocas. Mi ya de por si deplorable estado de ánimo sufre el golpe de gracia definitivo y me derrumbo, cabizbaja y silenciosa. El monstruo respeta ese silencio y tras acercarme una bandeja con comida y agua, vuelve a mirar las imágenes en su espejo mágico. Estas muestran un grupo de venerables sacerdotes rezando en un templo desconocido. Pasa un tiempo indefinido en el que permanezco hundida en mi propia miseria y abrumada por la impotencia, hasta que la figura de la mujer dormida a menos de dos metros de mí se revuelve e incorpora, estirándose como una gata. Se me queda mirando con cara de mosqueo mientras yo descubro en ella la identidad de la misma yōkai que me secuestró la noche en que trataron de quitarme el alma para dársela a Kikyō. La situación se me torna cada vez más inverosímil mientras que esos ojos rojos me miran con creciente rencor.

— Veo que mi señor tiene un nuevo juguete… ¿Le vale como sustituta ahora que su novia cadáver se emparejó con otro o la escogió sólo para follar?

Su actitud abiertamente hostil hacia mi persona me deja tan anonadada que soy incapaz de replicar. Naraku lentamente y con hastío se levanta del cojín y se acerca a ella, colocando un par de dedos a la altura de sus sienes. Con un suspiro le aplica alguna clase de energía que tan solo le permite mascullar un "maldito seas" antes de volver a caer desmayada sobre la colcha.

Lo extraño de la escena alimenta mi curiosidad y por un momento me saca del estado de indiferencia en el que me encontraba.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso no es esa yōkai tu aliada?

Naraku me sonríe levantando los hombros con gesto inocente.

— No es mi aliada, es mi _bunshin*_. Es un _alter ego_ creado de mi propia carne… Además es una plasta que últimamente no hace más que sacarme de quicio. No tengo ganas de aguantar su cháchara y sus paranoias, necesito dormir. Y tú, por cierto también lo necesitas…

" _Bunshin_ …, extraño concepto…" Acertaba a pensar, pero mi reflexión solo pudo durar un par de segundos. Con esa última frase, Naraku me aplicaba su toque en la sien a mi también y tras lo que me pareció una ligera descarga eléctrica, caí en un profundo sueño.

…

Tras ese primer y horrible momento, en el que descubrí hasta qué punto mis planes habían sido truncados, se suceden una serie de días de los que en mi mente sólo conservo borrosos recuerdos. Dormía y me despertaba en una interminable sucesión de jornadas, a cada cual más deprimente que la anterior. Lo único que ocupaba mi mente durante la vigilia era el recuerdo de Sesshōmaru, la preocupación por el tiempo perdido y la abrumadora sensación de culpa que aumentaba con cada hora transcurrida.

A pesar de las palabras de Kagura con respecto de sus intenciones, cuando está presente en la cueva, Naraku me trata siempre con una amable indiferencia, tan solo dirigiéndome la palabra cuando descubre que no consumo los alimentos que me ofrece incansablemente, día tras día.

— Si no comes algo enfermarás, Kagome…, — me repite una y otra vez, recibiendo a cambio un hosco silencio por mi parte. Lo cierto es que me da lo mismo enfermarme o no. Mi estado de ánimo se encuentra tan por los suelos que me da lo mismo vivir que morir, sobre todo tras escuchar los malditos reportes que el cabrón con trenza que me había arrastrado a este lugar traía cada pocos días.

El tal Bankotsu hablaba principalmente de la reconquista de territorios por parte del ejército anti-yōkai, pero entre batalla y batalla se colaban datos sobre el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el Lord del Oeste y los horribles sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en su palacio.

En aquella cueva donde el día y la noche eran relativos, perdí la noción del tiempo, el apetito, las ganas de luchar, y prácticamente estaba perdiendo la cordura… Mientras Naraku permanecía en la caverna procuraba mantener bajo el volumen de mis sollozos, Sesshōmaru me había enseñado que nunca había que mostrar tus vulnerabilidades al enemigo, pero al abandonar el _hanyō_ la sala, levantaba el dique de mis lágrimas y mis sollozos desesperados acababan hasta por despertar a Kagura. Ella había dejado de mirarme con rencor al comprender que su amo no tenía intención de enrollarse conmigo y, aunque en ese momento esa circunstancia me pasó desapercibida, más tarde descubrí que ella también lloraba a escondidas.

Toqué fondo el día que en el espejo de Naraku se reflejaron las imágenes de Sango, Kohaku, Kikyō e Inuyasha abandonando el Palacio del Oeste en compañía de una larga caja de madera de pino. Ya me sentí muy inquieta cuando observé algunos días antes la marcha apresurada de Kaede Sama y Shippo, por lo que no me hizo falta un gran esfuerzo de imaginación para darme cuenta de dónde estaba el cuarto faltante de mis amigos. Y en caso de quedarme alguna duda al respecto, ya se ocupó Bankotsu de disiparla en su reporte, dos días más tarde.

Esa fue mi catarsis.

...

Tras llorar amargamente la muerte de Miroku, una vez más fui consciente de todos los sacrificios que se habían hecho para que yo obtuviera los conocimientos necesarios para salvar a Sesshōmaru. Me di cuenta que, a pesar de mi precaria situación, todavía estaba viva y Naraku no se había propasado conmigo de la manera en que lo hizo con Kikyō. Se podría decir que en su trato conmigo era incluso amable y yo tenía el deber de aprovechar tal circunstancia a mi favor y al menos tratar de escapar de sus garras.

Comencé a alimentarme, con la intención de recuperar mis fuerzas, y a observar detenidamente a mi alrededor, para aprovechar la más mínima brecha en la seguridad de mi encierro.

Lo primero que hice fue intentar averiguar algo más sobre mis captores y comencé por el que tenía más cerca, aquel con el que compartía mi encierro. Cuando Naraku se encontraba en la sala siempre la dejaba K.O. con su anestesia eléctrica, pero sus ausencias eran más habituales que su presencia y tarde o temprano ella despertaba y poco a poco comenzábamos a interactuar. Al principio se mostró hostil, después pasó a indiferente y cuando superé mi punto crítico fui yo misma la que traté de entablar conversación tras un periodo de observación. Como ya dije, ella lloraba a menudo y aunque siempre lo hacía disimuladamente y dándome la espalda, era más que evidente que algo no iba bien entre ella y su creador. Rompí el hielo una de esas noches en las que la escuché sollozar. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y sin decir nada me dediqué a acariciarle la cabeza tratando de calmarla. Ella se dejó consolar y al cabo de unos 10 minutos dejó de llorar y sin mirarme siquiera, simplemente dijo:

— ¿Por qué?

— No me gusta ver a nadie sufrir. — Contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

— Yo te secuestré y llevé a una muerte segura…

— Cierto… Pero Sesshōmaru, el ser que más quiero en este mundo también trató de matarme al principio… Eso no impidió que al verle sufrir, corriera a ayudarle. Es un defecto que tengo.

— ¡Estas loca!

Solo suspiré y me dí la vuelta. Era suficiente por ahora. El recuerdo de la noche que pasé con Sesshōmaru y Yako bajo el Goshinboku me había deprimido lo suficiente para no tener ganas de seguir discutiendo.

Al despertar al día siguiente Kagura me ofreció una taza de té caliente y una sonrisa triste.

— Tú también lloraste anoche…

— A veces viene bien llorar un poco. Te limpia el alma.

— ¿Le echas de menos? ¿A ese yōkai al que amas?

— Ni te imaginas cuánto…

— He oído que ha cambiado…, que si te llega a encontrar, acabará matándote.

— Cierto..., es un posible desarrollo de las circunstancias.

— ¿Y por qué no huiste? ¿Por qué no permaneciste en tu época?

— Porque sobrevivir no es siempre el objetivo final. Mi vida sin él no tiene sentido.

— Eres más prisionera suya que nuestra. ¿Y tu libertad?

— Renuncio a ella de buena gana. ¿Tú nunca has amado?

— No lo sé. Solo sé que soy una prisionera y que me gustaría ser libre.

— ¿Por qué te tiene Naraku encadenada? ¿Por qué eres su prisionera?

— Para evitar que me tire a Bankotsu. Él es un hipócrita. No me desea pero tampoco permite que lo haga otro. Pero no es esta cadena lo que me mantiene prisionera...

En la amargura en su voz y en esas últimas declaraciones pude leer entre líneas el motivo de sus lágrimas. Ella estaba enamorada de Naraku y era ese amor no correspondido lo que la mantenía encadenada. Él por su parte, dominado por Onigumo, sólo podía desear a Kikyō. ¿Dónde encajaba entonces el hecho de que no le permitiera estar con otro? ¿Acaso Naraku desarrollaba algún tipo de afecto paternalista hacia aquellos a los que llamaba sus _bunshin_?

Mi vida transcurría 24 horas en compañía de esa mujer, así que poco a poco nuestras conversaciones aumentaban en número y profundidad. Yo le contaba mis múltiples peripecias con el Daiyōkai y ella me relataba anécdotas de los más de 40 años que había pasado en compañía de Naraku antes de que yo trajera la Perla de Shikon de vuelta. Tras cada charla yo me convencía más y más de que ella albergaba profundos sentimientos hacia su creador pero ni siquiera sabía qué era eso de los sentimientos. Cuando nuestra mutua experiencia coincidía en algún punto yo trataba de explicarle que eso que sentía era amor y al cabo de un tiempo ella misma acabó por reconocerlo y repudiarlo.

— El amor elimina toda libertad..., — mascullaba amargada.

— Cierto, pero también hace que no te importe perderla, — era mi respuesta. — Al fin y al cabo durante estos más de 40 años nunca quisiste ser libre para abandonarle.

— Sí pero yo soy parte de él y en esos momentos ambos éramos libres.

Eso sí que no podía entenderlo…, **ella era de alguna forma parte de Naraku. ¿Era posible que lo que anhelase realmente es regresar a él?** Esa capacidad del _hanyō_ para crear esos _alter ego_ a partir de su propia carne me resultaba la más enigmática de sus habilidades, muy por encima de su capacidad para transformarse o de absorber otros yōkai. Jamás me había topado con otro ser capaz de crear vida sin pasar por el lógico apareamiento entre dos seres de distintos sexos.

El siguiente en la lista era mi nuevo carcelero. Naraku lo hizo delante mía y aún tengo escalofríos por la desquiciada experiencia. El enigmático _bunshin_ que había sido creado en mi honor era un recién llegado, por lo que poca información me podría aportar. Pero en cambio era extremadamente hablador y curioso y si no fuera por esa terrorífica habilidad que insistía en entrenar cada vez que dormíamos, habría resultado agradable de tratar. Pero Byakuya de los Sueños se llamaba así por algo y **si Kagura era la libertad, él era la curiosidad de Naraku**. Su mayor placer consistía en averiguarlo todo sobre ti y para ello se introducía en tu mente cada vez que cerrabas los ojos, navegando por las olas de tu inconsciente y transformando los sueños en pesadillas. Se lo pasaba pipa el muy majadero, sobre todo cuando tenía alguno de mis húmedos sueños que acababan involucrando cierta caseta de té y Sesshōmaru. Por la mañana su sonrisa de idiota me daba los buenos días y siempre me sacaba los colores comentando en voz alta algún detalle picante. Hablaba por los codos sobre cualquier tema y Kagura le mandaba a la mierda una media de 20 veces al día, hasta que se le acababa la paciencia y encendía un _kiseru_ con opio, haciendo que ambos nos mareásemos.

Pero el que más digno de mi atención se mostraba era el jefe. Me llamó la atención enseguida que Naraku no se comportaba siempre de la misma manera y los cambios en su personalidad eran cada vez más pronunciados. Ahora pasaba muchas más horas fuera de la caverna, dejando los cuidados de mi persona a su nuevo _bunshin_ y actuando como si estuviera realmente en una carrera de fondo contra a saber qué circunstancia. Como ya dije, normalmente era muy amable conmigo pero desde que el espejo era capaz de mostrarle a Kikyō, había momentos en los que sentía verdaderos escalofríos en su presencia. Por suerte en esos momentos se dedicaba casi siempre a masturbarse ante la imagen de mi hermana espiritual e ignoraba al resto de seres a su alrededor. La barrera que protegía el palacio había impedido que pudiese ver su interior con su espejo hasta ese momento, pero desde la partida de mis amigos lo único que se reflejaba en su superficie era Kikyō. Ese ser que enfermizamente la observaba me resultaba repugnante, totalmente diferente al Naraku habitual. En sus ojos brillaba un punto de sadismo insatisfecho tan grave que al posarse en mí, me helaba la sangre. En esos momentos recordaba cómo Inuyasha en nuestro primer encuentro me había confundido con Kikyō y rezaba cada _sutra_ que me sabía pidiendo que ese repugnante ser no cometiera el mismo error. Por suerte esos estados duraban poco, en cuanto se corría, parecía que se relajaba y volvía a su personalidad inicial. En esos momentos se interesaba por mí y protagonizaba extrañas escenas que yo no sabía cómo interpretar.

La más significativa fue al escucharme cantar una de mis canciones preferidas, _The_ _Unforgiven III_ de _Metallica_. Esa canción giraba en _loop_ por mi mente a menudo debido a lo identificada que me sentía con la letra en esos momentos y en una ocasión, sin darme cuenta de su presencia me había puesto a tararear el estribillo en voz alta.

— ¿Qué idioma es ese en el que cantas, miko?

Su pregunta me pilló por sorpresa pero al no notar otra intención más que la simple curiosidad decidí responder.

— Inglés. Es un idioma que se habla en las Islas Británicas y América del Norte.

— Suena triste… ¿Qué dice la letra?

— _"¿Cómo puedo estar perdida si no tengo a donde ir? Buscando mares de oro, ¿cómo se volvió todo tan frío? ¿Cómo puedo estar perdida si revivo en los recuerdos? ¿Y cómo puedo culparte a ti, cuando es a mí a quien no puedo perdonar?"_

Tras escucharme atentamente traducir el deprimente estribillo, Naraku se levantó y se acercó a mí. Yo estaba mirando obstinadamente al suelo cuando se agachó a mi lado y me sujetó la barbilla con la mano para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Y qué es eso que no puedes perdonarte, Kagome?

Busque cualquier amago de burla en sus ojos carmesíes pero no encontré nada, mi mente se vio hipnotizada por el aura de empatía que desprendía, ofreciéndole la respuesta junto a una solitaria lágrima.

— Haber abandonado al ser que amo. Aunque mi intención fuera salvarle, le dejé sólo y he provocado que se convirtiera en lo que más odiaba.

— Amor… Sigo sin entenderlo. Yo podría quitarte el corazón para que dejaras de sufrir, pero ya he comprobado que no funciona muy bien…— Esto último lo decía observando la dormida silueta de Kagura. Sin apartar la vista de ella, añadió: — pero creo que entiendo los remordimientos, yo también los he sentido…

"Si claro…, y yo soy la Reina de Saba..."

— Si tanto te interesa que deje de sufrir, ¿por qué no dejas que me marche? ¿Para qué me necesitas? Deja que me vaya y me ocuparé personalmente de que Sesshōmaru no te despelleje por culpa de este incidente…

Naraku me observó con lástima pero no se tragó el anzuelo.

— ¿Tanta prisa tienes por suicidarte, Kagome? Porque eso es lo que ocurrirá si vuelves a los brazos de ese Daiyōkai, a menos que él mismo se ocupe de sacarte de tu miseria en cuanto te vea… Eres mucho más útil aquí, a mi servicio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta mis fracasos. Tal vez seas mi única carta de salida de esta montaña.

Ya sabía yo que fuera de esta caverna tan sólo me esperaba la muerte… Pero mi muerte debía tener alguna utilidad, no iba a permitirme desfallecer en este lugar sin haber visto al ser por el cual mi corazón latía, una vez más.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Naraku? ¿Si lo hago, me dejarás marchar? ¿Qué despreciable tarea quieres que realice?

— ¿Despreciable? Lo que quiero es que sigas haciendo lo mismo que has estado haciendo en el Palacio del Oeste: curar a yōkai enfermos. Si no logro modificar mi genética para poder inmunizarme a mí y a mis _bunshin_ contra esa plaga, jamás podremos abandonar este maldito agujero sin ti. Y me estoy quedando sin ideas… Llevo casi un año intentando librarme de Onigumo y experimentando con cada célula de mi cuerpo sin ningún resultado, tú pronto serás la única alternativa.

El tono de voz de Naraku se había ido llenando de amargura a medida que me aclaraba en qué gastaba los largos periodos de tiempo que pasaba fuera de la caverna en la que me mantenía prisionera. Había perdido la compostura hasta el punto de revelarme una información que despertó mi curiosidad. Conocía de Kaede Sama la historia del ladrón y asesino que permitió que cientos de yōkai rencorosos lo poseyeran para librarse así del sufrimiento y lograr todo lo que su perversa mente deseaba. Pero el nuevo ser, resultado de la unión, al parecer había resultado imposible de controlar y deseaba eliminar esa parte humana a toda costa...

— ¿Deseas liberarte de Onigumo? ¿Con qué fin?

Esta vez le tocó a él quedarse mirando al suelo pensativo. Después de lo que parecieron horas de cavilación se decidió a responder.

— Quiero ser libre. No quiero desear más a esa miko, no quiero vivir cumpliendo sus exigencias ni sufriendo sus paranoias. Durante 50 años hice lo que me dio la gana pero desde que la perla y Kikyō volvieron parece que tenga que seguir un maldito guión, escrito por ese depravado e inútil humano.

 _"Jamás es una palabra demasiado definitiva, Kagome…"_

Las palabras del _hanyō_ retornaron a mi mente llenándose de significado. Si el ser que tenía delante se libraba de Onigumo ya no iría detrás de Kikyō e Inuyasha, y mis amigos por fin podrían ser felices. Es posible que ya no le hiciera falta la perla, si la buscaba con el mismo fin que Inuyasha. Al parecer para él - un ser formado de retazos - conseguir ser un yōkai completo podría resultar mucho más sencillo que para mi amigo, que era medio-demonio desde su nacimiento. Naraku tenía razón, mi negativa a ayudarle había sido demasiado contundente. Puede que tenga alguna oportunidad de salir de aquí y volver al lado de Sesshōmaru si sé jugar mis cartas.

— Puede que yo sea capaz de ayudarte en lo de la modificación genética. Tuve que aprender a modificar mi reiki para purificar las células yōkai contra el veneno y estudié ampliamente dichas células y su comportamiento. Y en cuanto a Onigumo… si te observo en tus intentos quizá en eso también pueda ser útil.

Esta vez la sonrisa burlona de Naraku quedaba claramente plasmada en su bello rostro.

— ¿Ayudarás a un enemigo, "Doña Jamás"?

— Depende… — Debía saber a qué atenerme si liberaba a la bestia de su jaula. ¿Iría a por mis amigos o a por Sesshōmaru? — Cuando salgas de aquí, ¿qué es lo que harás?

— **Volver a ver el mar**.

Era la respuesta más absurda e inverosímil que podía haber escuchado.

— Hablo en serio, Naraku.

— Y yo… Es lo primero que pienso hacer, y lo que más me apetece. Después... no lo sé, realmente. Supongo que viajar. Me gustaría ir a esas tierras donde se habla inglés. ¿Gran Bretaña y América las llamaste?

— ¿No irás detrás de Inu y Kikyō?

— Sin Onigumo, mi interés en ese cadáver es nulo. Con la de hembras mucho más divertidas que hay por ahí… — Sentí a Kagura revolverse en su fingido sueño. — Pero hablemos de tu precio. ¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio de tu ayuda?

— Lo mismo que tú, ser libre.

Naraku volvió a quedarse pensativo mientras yo asimilaba la idea de que realmente abandonase Japón y se llevase sus problemas a otra parte.

— Es lo justo..., — dijo al final. — Pero sólo tendrás tu recompensa si cumples con los dos objetivos: librarme de Onigumo y hacerme inmune a la plaga. ¿Cómo piensas empezar?

Sin duda otra misión imposible se perfilaba para mí en el horizonte. Ni idea de por donde cogerla… Lo mejor de momento será observar y aprender.

— Te acompañaré a donde quiera que vayas a hacer tus experimentos. Quiero ver cómo funciona tu cuerpo antes de poder darte algún consejo. Asimismo me gustaría saber más sobre tu origen y tus capacidades.

— Muy bien, Kagome. A partir de mañana vendrás conmigo a crear al infante, ahora descansa.

…

Y así empecé la última y más llevadera fase de mi secuestro. Era plenamente consciente de haber hecho un pacto con el diablo, pero cuando estás en lo más profundo del infierno no hay ángeles con los que tratar. Si Inu me viese ahora mismo acabaría por escupirme a la cara pero también hacía esto por él así que no me sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando. Podéis llamarme ilusa pero creía en que si Naraku obtenía de mí lo que quería, acabaría por cumplir con su palabra y me dejaría en libertad. No me preguntéis por qué lo sabía, simplemente era así. Los largos periodos de tiempo que pasé junto al _hanyō_ araña me sirvieron para conocer de primera mano cómo funcionaba su mente. Sentí posada en mí la depravada mirada de Onigumo, que me observaba con odio desde la profundidad de esos ojos carmesíes y comprendí a la perfección el desesperado deseo que tenía Naraku de librarse de él. Vi su lucha interna por el control y recordé con una punzada de dolor la lucha de Yako por salir a la superficie cuando el Sesshōmaru psicótico estaba llevando las riendas. Mis sentimientos hacia ambos por supuesto no tenían ni punto de comparación, observaba a Naraku con una mirada escrutadoramente práctica mientras que de Sesshōmaru me gustaba incluso su lado más depravado, pero había cierto paralelismo en el estudio que estaba llevando a cabo con el que en su día hice de Sesshōmaru, cuando todavía no sabía nada del sello y buscaba desesperadamente una explicación para su estado.

Pero no solo me limitaba a observar a Naraku, también hablaba con él. Le hice todas las preguntas que se me ocurrieron y aunque el _hanyō_ no siempre sabía las respuestas, estaba en su propio interés tratar de contestar. Seguía sin explicarme del todo su origen: ¿un depravado humano poseído por cientos de yōkai rencorosos? Era una explicación en la que había claramente piezas que no encajaban. Por todas partes está lleno de humanos depravados. ¿Por qué los yōkai le eligieron a él? El mundo tendría que estar lleno de Narakus si los yōkai se dedicaran a poseer a toda alma corrompida por el odio ¿Acaso Onigumo tenía algo especial? ¿Algo de lo que los demás pecadores carecían? **¿O el origen y los poderes extraordinarios de Naraku tenían alguna otra explicación que ni él conocía?** A menudo me comentaba que tenía la desagradable sensación de estar olvidándose de algo muy importante. ¿Y si la explicación era totalmente diferente a lo que podía recordar?

Estábamos en una de las gigantescas y más profundas cuevas del Monte Hakurei. El lago subterráneo estaba lleno de intentos fallidos de crear un infante que contuviera en su interior la esencia de Onigumo. El primer día me resultó escalofriante la innumerable cantidad de pequeños cuerpos de bebés sin cara que flotaban a la deriva, pero a estas alturas ya me había acostumbrado. Observaba un nuevo intento fallido mientras tachaba otra pregunta de mi lista.

— ¿Por qué te infiltraste en la J _ōdo Shinshu_? ¿Qué pretendías aliándote con los mismos humanos que de haber sabido lo que eres te habrían quemado vivo?

Naraku tiraba con gesto de hastío otra cáscara vacía de carne y se encogía de hombros.

— Siempre he sido curioso…, esos humanos eran originales en su forma de actuar y me llamaron la atención. Lo cierto es que pensaba utilizarlos para que se deshicieran de algunos poderosos enemigos yōkai y después me libraría de ellos desde dentro. El jugar a dos bandas te permite conocer bien los puntos débiles del enemigo.

— Los querías utilizar contra los Cuatro Cardinales, contra Sesshōmaru…

— Exacto. No soy ningún santo, Kagome. Tu prometido me despreció cuando le propuse unirse a mí y era demasiado poderoso para que le enfrentara en una pelea limpia. Además Onigumo es un cobarde, nunca me permite ir a pelear o a parlamentar siquiera. Por eso envío marionetas.

— ¿Y cómo no cortaste de raíz todo el tema ese de la plaga? Desde dentro podrías haber evitado su lanzamiento.

— No era tan simple. Es cierto que el Príncipe Kagewaki contaba con la confianza de los sumos sacerdotes, pero eso no significa que me pusieran desde el primer momento al tanto de todo. Cuando supe del plan de infectar a los yōkai era ya demasiado tarde. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de refugiarnos aquí para evitar el contagio. Después de eso busqué desesperadamente a los _onmyōji_ pero la propia _Jōdo_ debió de quitarlos de en medio.

— ¡Vaya un pésimo espía que estás hecho! — No pude evitar gruñir. A Naraku mi crítica le hizo mucha gracia… Incluso se puso un pelín colorado mientras se rascaba la nuca al contestar.

— Lo cierto es que yo andaba algo despistado en aquella época… Tuve una nada agradable experiencia en una de las ceremonias rituales a las que había sido invitado y lo único que me importaba era largarme de ahí cuanto antes.

— ¿Y qué experiencia fue esa?

— Pues debí de haber fumado algo chungo en el barrio rojo porque me parecía que la Diosa de los humanos, la tal Amaterasu me perseguía… La había visto guiñarme un ojo en una ceremonia en la que la convocaban y estaba convencido de que sabía de mi verdadera identidad… ¡Que tontería! ¿Verdad? Hasta me obsesioné con el tema y me leí un montón de mitología barata que hice que me trajeran de la Capital.

Aunque Naraku se riese, su mirada permanecía fría. Se notaba que le había dado muchas vueltas a ese tema antes de decidir descartarlo como un mal subidón de opio. En cuanto a mí, trataba de recordar qué me contó Inuyasha de su encontronazo con un Dios, el día de su boda… **Yo no había sido capaz de ver a Tsukuyomi, pero Inu sí. ¿Cuál era la explicación que me dio más tarde?** Mierda… estaba achispada en ese momento y no me acuerdo de nada. Decidí guardar el dato en un cajón de mi mente y retornar a él cuando pudiera preguntar a Inuyasha.

— ¿Me podrías prestar alguno de esos libros? — Estaría bien leer algo antes de ir a dormir, en vez de lloriquear echando de menos a Sesshōmaru.

— Claro. Están en los estantes de la sala principal. Coge el que quieras.

…

Desde entonces me dormía cada jornada intentando comprender los textos en _kanbun_ del _Kojiki._ Naraku me ayudaba de vez en cuando con los caracteres que no lograba descifrar y acabé por hacerme una idea más o menos clara de lo que ponía en las amarillentas páginas.

 _* "Al retornar Izanagi del Inframundo, lugar donde había perdido y encerrado definitivamente a Izanami, decidió descansar y asearse en unas tranquilas aguas termales. Mientras meditaba sobre lo ocurrido creo tres dioses. Lo hizo mientras se lavaba y utilizó para crearlos, materia de su propio cuerpo. De su ojo izquierdo nació Amaterasu, del derecho Tsukuyomi y de su nariz salió Suzanoo. Izanagi repartió poder y territorio entre sus tres hijos. A Amaterasu entregó el sol y los cielos, proclamándola diosa de la luz y del día. A Tsukuyomi le entregó la luna y la noche, dotándolo de la capacidad de leer el futuro en las estrellas. Y a Susano-O le dio los océanos y las tierras bañadas por sus olas, deshabitadas por entonces. Susano-O, sin embargo no está contento con el reparto, se considera el mejor de los tres. En cuanto a Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi, son tan opuestos que chocan constantemente optando finalmente por evitar todo contacto y enfrentado a sus creaciones en una interminable lucha por la supremacía._

 _Para probar sus poderes los tres compiten creando vida. Susano-O es el primero que crea a las bestias para que vivan en sus dominios, llena los bosques de animales, el aire de pájaros y el mar de peces. Amaterasu crea a los hombres, numerosos e inteligentes, pronto dominan a las bestias. Tsukuyomi es el más perfeccionista y crea a los yōkai, de larga vida, impresionante fuerza y atractivo aspecto. Son pocos pero sus capacidades los convierten en líderes._

 _Las trifulcas entre Amaterasu y Susano-O son las más amargas. El hermano pequeño es de irascible y brutal carácter y se considera ultrajado. Se pasa el día y la noche pensando en formas de molestar a su hermana. Considerando que la prueba de antes no ha sido concluyente, reta a su hermana a crear dioses. Amaterasu acepta y cogiendo su espada, la parte en tres trozos, de los cuales crea tres dioses. Susano-O le arranca un collar del cuello y transforma cinco de sus perlas en cinco dioses..._

 _"Cinco es más que tres, gané yo" Gritó Susano-O contento. "Ni hablar, esas son mis joyas. Devuelvemelas." Le contestó Amaterasu. Con un movimiento de muñeca destruyó a uno de los dioses de Susano-O, transformándolo de nuevo en perla. Susano-O la llamó tramposa. "Tú también usaste mi espada" gritaba, a lo que ella respondió incitándole a hacer lo mismo con sus creaciones. Susano-O miró a los tres dioses recién nacidos y se compadeció de ellos, marchándose enfadado y creando el primer tsunami._

 _Susano-O, realmente irritado por las trampas de Amaterasu, arrasó los arrozales, llenó los canales de irrigación provocando inundaciones, arrojó excrementos al templo de su hermana y destruyó la hilandería sagrada, hogar de Amaterasu. Y en adición a eso descuartizó y repartió por la hilandería el cuerpo del caballo celestial. Amaterasu se asustó tanto al ver al animal sagrado muerto, que huyó hasta la cueva de Yamato Iwato, donde se encerró, provocando la oscuridad eterna. Rápidamente, Susano-O fue juzgado por el consejo de los ochocientos dioses, se le culpó de asesinar al caballo celestial, asustar a su hermana, provocar así la oscuridad eterna y de acabar con la vida de una de las doncellas de Amaterasu, que murió a causa de las astillas del telar cuando se rompió por el impacto con el caballo celestial. Inmediatamente fue desterrado a Izumo. Amaterasu insistió en que se le castigara también de otras formas..."*_

Cansada al acostarme, entretenía mi neurótica mente con leyendas antiguas pero el peso de mi conciencia rara vez me dejaba dormir más de 2 horas seguidas.

 _"_ Sesshōmaru.. _aitai!*_ ¿Qué estarás haciendo, mi amor? ¿Piensas que te he abandonado? ¿Me odias? ¿Me crees muerta?"

 **...**

Las jornadas se sucedían y yo pasaba a estas alturas, la mayor parte del tiempo sin la cadena en el tobillo. Aunque no progresase con los encargos de Naraku, ya había conseguido que bajasen al menos aparentemente la guardia conmigo. En caso de fallo general, podría tratar una huida a la desesperada, aunque sólo tendría una pequeña oportunidad, por lo que debía estar realmente segura de que nada podía hacer al respecto de mis proyectos. Y eso no era del todo cierto.

Me encontraba muy cerca de entender cómo debían funcionar unas células inmunes al veneno del yōki. Había estado experimentando con los cuerpecillos de los bebés sin rostro, probando una configuración celular tras otra y lo único que me faltaba era una muestra del veneno para poner en práctica mi teoría. Cuando se lo dije a Naraku me dijo que no me dejaría abandonar la montaña ni de coña, nos estuvimos gritando un rato hasta que Kagura se hartó y se levantó de la colcha donde fingía estar profundamente dormida.

— ¿Por qué no llamas a Kanna de vuelta? Con la de tiempo que se tira fuera estará infectada de fijo…

Pude ver literalmente como Onigumo se revolvía ante la idea, haciendo que la cara de Naraku se desfigurase en una mueca de furia. La batalla interior duró un buen rato pero al final, con el rostro y la ropa empapados de sudor, Naraku ganaba, se situaba enfrente del espejo y ejecutaba la invocación para mostrar a la portadora de su gemelo.

El rostro que apareció nos hizo encoger las tripas a todos. La pálida niña estaba extremadamente demacrada y sangraba profusamente por los oídos, nariz, ojos y boca. Estaba en la última fase, de haberla dejado, habría muerto a los pocos días. Pero permanecía fiel a su misión de proporcionar el enfermizo entretenimiento a Onigumo sin una sola queja. **Ese _alter ego_ era sin duda la reencarnación de la lealtad** , como Kagura lo era de la libertad y Byakuya de la curiosidad.

Bankotsu y los demás humanos revividos se encargaron de traerla al día siguiente y pasé numerosas jornadas tratando de estabilizarla, antes de poder experimentar con las muestras extraídas de su envenenado yōki. Mientras tanto Onigumo estaba furioso dentro de Naraku y lidiar con el _hanyō_ se volvió extremadamente complicado. Toda esa furia parecía volverse contra Kagura, por ser la más apreciada _bunshin_ de Naraku. Era la forma en que lo castigaba por haberle quitado su juguete preferido. Los gritos y las lágrimas eran constantes en la caverna principal y todos hacíamos malabares tratando de no provocar al inestable líder.

Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga. Esas jornadas psicóticas me sirvieron para comprender por fin la razón por la que Naraku no había podido deshacerse de Onigumo. Aunque no lo reconociera, Naraku albergaba sentimientos por Kagura. Quizá no fueran de amor, estaban más cerca de los remordimientos, pero eran sentimientos al fin y al cabo y permitían al humano enroscarse en la psique del _hanyō_ como un parásito. Al explicarle mi teoría a Naraku, éste me miró desesperado.

— ¿Y qué debo hacer, Kagome? ¿Hay alguna forma de dejar de sentir?

Dejar de sentir… Ese deseo imposible que todo humano ha albergado alguna vez en su interior. Pero quizá hubiera una manera de hacerlo realidad…

— Debes renunciar a ella, Naraku. Devuélvele su corazón y permite que sea libre.

Esa noche Byakuya y yo nos la pasamos al lado del lago subterráneo experimentando con la carne de los infantes fallidos, mientras Naraku se despedía de su _bunshin_ favorita. A la mañana siguiente yo ya sabía qué características debía dar a sus células para ser inmunes al veneno del yōki y Kagura, modificada para resistir la plaga, abandonaba el Monte Hakurei.

Algunos días más tarde, Naraku finalmente creaba un infante exitoso con la esencia de Onigumo en su interior y lo dividía en dos partes para evitar que fuera fácil su captura. Era probable que en caso de morir el niño, al tener en su interior el corazón de Naraku, éste también pereciera. El bebé era puesto bajo la tutela de una ya recuperada Kanna, mientras que su mitad mayor, un mocoso insoportable al que llamaron Hakudōshi, se quedaba con nosotros a molestar.

Un par de días más tarde Kagura regresaba, alegando que era libre de estar donde le diera la gana y deseaba estar con nosotros. Inmediatamente Hakudōshi era puesto bajo su custodia y partieron en búsqueda de un lugar seguro para esconder al infante. Byakuya también fue enviado a buscar nosequé escudo perfecto y Naraku y yo nos quedamos solos para saldar cuentas.

Había cumplido mi parte del trato, ahora le tocaba al yōkai cumplir con la suya. Naraku estaba mucho más centrado y tranquilo desde que se deshizo de Onigumo, nuestras filosóficas conversaciones habían vuelto y sólo quedaba recoger los libros y el espejo y salir del Monte Hakurei de una maldita vez. Al ver que él yōkai no se decidía a liberarme por iniciativa propia, me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, hasta que llegó el día en que por fin me dijo:

— ¿Nos vamos Kagome?

— ¿A dónde? — Pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo.

— A ver el mar.

Naraku me envolvió en un abrazo de tentáculos y por fin salimos de las malditas cuevas. Volamos convertidos en una bola de luz igual a la de Sesshōmaru y el viaje me produjo una intensa melancolía. Afuera era de noche y la luna llena flotaba enorme y verdosa ya cerca de su destino al final del horizonte. Naraku estaba pensativo pero parecía contento, sobre todo cuando comenzamos a notar la brisa marina acariciarnos la piel.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— En la península de Shima, cerca del Gran Santuario de Ise… Es hermoso, ¿verdad? El océano es tan extenso y salvaje. Indomable y lleno de misterios…

Dirigí mi vista hacia la enorme extensión de agua que chocaba brutalmente contra los arrecifes. A unos pocos kilómetros mar adentro de alzaban como dos colmillos mellados, las rocas desposadas de Meoto Iwa. El eterno monumento a la pareja original, Izanami e Izanagi, los padres del mundo, atados para siempre con una gigantesca _shimenawa_. Entre ellas estaban asomando los primeros tímidos rayos del sol del amanecer, tiñendo de púrpura la línea del horizonte. Era un espectáculo cautivador tras el largo periodo de oscuridad. Un muy largo periodo… El tiempo había transcurrido implacable y se me encogía el alma al pensar en calcularlo.

— ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que me secuestraste, Naraku?

— Unas tres o cuatro lunas… no llega a cuatro. Aunque más que secuestrarte, yo creo que lo que hice fue salvarte...

No tengo ganas ni de reírme cínicamente ante esa estupidez. Maldita sea… en este tiempo todo ha podido haberse ido a la mierda varias veces.

— ¿No te estarás planteando romper con tu palabra?

— No. Te prometí la libertad y eso obtendrás. Pero me parece un desperdicio que la malgastes yendo hacia tu muerte.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo.

— Cierto, pero el mundo es más interesante contigo en él, miko del futuro… Ese yōkai no vale lo suficiente para que te sacrifiques por él.

— ¿Cómo sabes que…? Ah…, claro… Byakuya te lo ha contado…

— No lograrás romper el sello y habrás muerto en vano. Ese ser ya no te ama.

— Si no vas a ayudar, no quiero oír tu opinión.

— Te ayudaría si te dejaras. Podrías venir conmigo.

Ya si que no podía reprimir por más tiempo las carcajadas.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Acaso has olvidado quiénes somos? Nuestro trato ya se ha terminado. Haz el favor de acercarme un poco a la capital y lárgate a las Bretañas.

Naraku me miraba con sus ojos carmesíes totalmente inexpresivos mientras se elevaba en el aire. ¿Acaso pensaba dejarme tirada en medio de la nada?

— ¡Hey, ingrato! ¿Acaso pretendes que vuelva andando desde aquí? No seas cabrón y acércame un poco, si no tardaré semanas en volver.

— No te preocupes, ya hace un rato que han venido a buscarte… Adiós Kagome, te deseo la menos dolorosa de las muertes… Te echaré de menos.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar esa frase y desplazarse velozmente hacia un lado para evitar el brutal zarpazo que le propinaba el borrón plateado que surgía como un rayo desde un matorral cercano.

."Sesshōmaru."

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? No le había detectado en ningún momento. Naraku me lanzó una última mirada desde las alturas y sin pensárselo dos veces se envolvió en luz y desapareció en el horizonte.

El tiempo se detuvo...

Debí de sufrir al menos diez embolias mientras miraba la amplia espalda desnuda y el brillante pelo plateado, alborotado al viento que flotaban por encima de mi cabeza. La silueta del yōkai de mis pensamientos pulsaba en oleadas de rabioso yōki negro como la tinta. Su postura estaba en tensión, preparada para el ataque. Permaneció así algunos segundos, quizá pensando en si perseguir o no al fugitivo.

— ¡SESSHŌMARU!

Mi grito desesperado por fin le hizo reaccionar. Descendió lentamente a unos cinco metros de mí, quedándose inmóvil. Sus ojos de gato me atravesaron cruelmente, quemando hasta el fondo de las entrañas. Jamás vi tal cantidad de odio concentrada en sus pupilas verticales como la que ahora me estaba regalando. Se quedó observando lo que parecieron años mientras litros de lágrimas resbalaban como torrentes por mi cara y mi corazón amenazaba con perforarme el pecho ante la fuerza de sus embates. Al final no lo pude resistir más y saltándome todas las alertas de supervivencia me lancé desesperada a su cuello, regando de lágrimas su desnudo pecho.

Me apreté con fuerza contra él duro y cálido cuerpo, escondiendo el rostro entre sus cabellos y lloré y lloré inconsolable hasta que me quedé sin lágrimas. Se sentía tan bien… abrazar a la muerte.

Finalmente los brazos que colgaban inertes a sus costados se movieron colocándose en mi cintura y con muy poco esfuerzo me apartaron de él, deshaciendo el abrazo.

Volvimos a cruzar las miradas, la mía anhelante, la suya, helada y cargada de odio. En ese momento supe que mi tiempo en este mundo había acabado. Cerré los ojos y esperé el inevitable destino. Sesshōmaru iba a matarme.

Cuando finalmente noté su mano en mi nuca supe que el momento había llegado, su enorme garra rodeaba mi cuello por completo necesitándose de un irrisorio esfuerzo para partirlo.

— Adiós Sesshōmaru… te amo. — acerté a susurrar.

Entonces sentí sus labios estampándose brutalmente contra los míos, me clavó profundamente los colmillos en la piel y su lengua penetró implacable en mi boca, arrasando con todo a su paso.

* * *

 _* **Bunshin o Bushin** (武心): En el anime en versión original es el término empleado y es traducido como "extensiones". Una traducción que me parece muy poco profunda para lo espiritual del término, por lo que he mantenido el término "bunshin" sin traducir, jugando con la ambigüedad del significado._

 _En realidad es un término japonés que se traduce como "el espíritu/mente que detiene la espada". La primera parte de la frase, Bun, significa un camino para poner un final a una contienda entre espadas; y la parte final: shin, significa la mente y el espíritu que son uno. Mientras que las artes del guerrero (Budō) han traducido 'Bushin' como "espíritu del guerrero", la esencia de la frase ha evolucionado más allá de "un simple guerrero" en una persona que busca el Método Natural Armonioso y el Modo de Vivir Correctamente. Artes marciales como Aikidō y Bujinkan promueven este concepto como una filosofía primaria._

 _Comúnmente, Bushin (武神) es un término para una divinidad marcial en Japonés, denotando usualmente una forma de arte marcial e incluyendo variantes como Bushin Karate y Bunshin Ninjitsu. "Bushin" también puede ser traducido literalmente como "clon" o "réplica"._

 _* **Sesshōmaru... aitai!** : ¡Quiero verte, __Sesshōmaru...!_

* * *

 _* **La leyenda de Amaterasu y Susanoo** aunque se parezca a la de verdad, no es del todo exacta. La he modificado un poquito para que encaje en la historia. He aquí la original de la wikipedia:  
_

 _ **Historia**_

 _Susanoo nació de la nariz de su padre Izanagi, cuando este se dio un baño para purificarse (típico en la tradición japonesa) de su desgraciado incidente en Yomi-tsu-kuni, la tierra de los muertos, cuando quiso rescatar a su amada Izanami de este reino. Susanoo mostró desde su infancia una actitud fría y agresiva, pero un gran potencial, al fin y al cabo. Cuando su padre,Izanagi, quiso repartir su reino con sus tres hijos (Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo), Amaterasu recibió el sol y el cielo,Tsukuyomi recibió la luna y la noche, y Susanoo recibió el rayo, la tierra y el mar; pero esto no era lo que quería el dios: Susanoo se enfureció, pero como era consciente de que la ira de su padre era un peligro muy serio, esperó a que Izanagi se fuese al descanso divino para luego enfrentarse con su hermana. Este enfrentamiento (que causó consecuencias muy serias) hizo que el consejo de los ochocientos dioses le expulsasen del cielo._

 _ **La batalla con Amaterasu**_

 _Cuando Susanoo quiso enfrentarse a su hermana Amaterasu, para evitar heridas innecesarias, decidió hacer con ella un concurso de poder creador: consistía en crear cuanto más divinidades menores mejor. En la primera tanda, Amaterasu cogió la espada de su hermano y, tras romperla en tres fragmentos y masticarla, aparecieron tres hermosas diosas. Susanoo, para poder superarla, cogió las cuentas de la fertilidad de su hermana y, con ella, creo cinco dioses muy agresivos. Susanoo se proclamó vencedor, aunque su hermana, al pertenecerle a ella las cuentas con las que Susanoo había creado a sus dioses menores, dijo que ella era la vencedora. Susanoo se negó aceptarlo y destruyó la hilandería sagrada, hogar de Amaterasu, y en adición a eso descuartizó y repartió por la hilandería el cuerpo del caballo "celestial". Amaterasu se asustó tanto al ver al animal sagrado muerto, que huyó hasta la cueva de Yamato Iwato, donde se encerró, provocando la oscuridad eterna. Rápidamente, Susanoo fue juzgado por el consejo de los ochocientos dioses, que se le culpó de asesinar al caballo "celestial", asustar a su hermana (provocando así la oscuridad eterna) y de acabar con la vida de una de las doncellas de Amaterasu (ayudantes de la diosa en la hilandería sagrada), que murieron a causa de las astillas del telar cuando se rompió por el impacto con el caballo celestial._

* * *

 _Agradecimientos a cientos para mis anonymus, que estas semanas se han portado dejándome incluso varios revs. cada una: Iridian Silva, Serena, rossmysess y un guest sin nombre del 26 de julio: aprecio de corazón el esfuerzo que debéis de estar haciendo en entrar a comprobar si he actualizado y sin la ayuda de las alertas. _

_No sé qué te puede haber ocurrido, Iridian para no haber logrado lo del perfil. Yo para crear el mío solo pinché en el icono del facebook y le di los permisos. Ni siquiera tuve que escoger contraseña... Tranquila que jamás he dejado mis historias a medias y esta tiene un final planeado desde el primer día. En cuanto a mi edad tengo 34 (pero no se lo digas a nadie, XD) aunque mentalmente rondo los 14 o 15. Así que sí, soy muy mayor... (para ver dibujos, como no deja de repetir mi madre). Comparto tu gusto por los por los personajes masculinos, me encantan los cubitos de hielo (y mi primer y todavía constante amor en 2d fue Vegeta)  
_

 _Espero que este capítulo te siente mejor, querida Serena._

 _Ahi van algunas respuestas, rossmysess..._


	46. 45 Crimen y Castigo

_Rated MA+ (mayores de 18 - y no sé yo si de 21- aunque sea mentalmente, a partir de este punto)_

* * *

**Octava luna de 1503 / Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi  
Colina de la Península de Shima, frente a las Meoto Iwa**

* * *

 **SESSHŌMARU**

 **luna llena**

* * *

¿Por qué rayos la estoy besando…? Sus labios son tan dulces, enloquecedoramente suaves… Y su sangre…, su sangre hace que mi cabeza de vueltas. Quiero más. Quiero morderla y dejarla seca. ¡Cuánta sed! Quiero devorarla…

Abro despacio los ojos y compruebo que ha perdido el sentido. Esta desmayada en mis brazos, completamente a mi merced… Sus últimas palabras retumban en mi mente.

 _"Adiós Sesshōmaru..., te amo."_

Ella se ha despedido ya de su miserable existencia. Ha abrazado la muerte.

Yo soy su muerte. Debo matarla.

Coloco mis garras alrededor de su cuello e intento apretar. Mi negro aura se ha vuelto a mezclar con el suyo, rosado y puro. Gira en espirales contaminándose, volviéndose más y más morado con cada giro.

 _"Adiós Sesshōmaru..., te amo."_

Lo intento de nuevo pero mi propio yōki me lo impide. Me mantiene paralizado e impotente. Grito. Grito con todas mis fuerzas. Mi rugido furioso hace retumbar el suelo y los pájaros huyen en bandadas, varios kilómetros a la redonda. La sed me vuelve a embargar y clavo con furia los colmillos en su blanco cuello. Quiero hacerle daño… Quiero que muera.

 _"Adiós Sesshōmaru..., te amo."_

Pero también quiero volver a oír su voz. ¿Cómo podré escuchar esa voz si muere? No… no quiero su muerte, quiero que sufra, que pague, quiero castigarla por abandonarme… Quiero que su alma sufra tanto como está sufriendo la mía.

 _"Adiós Sesshōmaru..., te amo."_

La observo inerte en mis brazos, su piel tan bella y perfecta, pálida y adornada por dos surcos de rojo carmesí que descienden desde su cuello hasta sus pequeños pechos. Arranco la tela que los cubre y observo cómo sus pezones se endurecen ante mi toque. Mis labios se acercan a los rosados montículos y limpio su deliciosa sangre con mi lengua. Cada célula de mi cuerpo está excitada. La deseo tanto… Pero debo contenerme, ella me ha traicionado. Me ha abandonado, se ha reído de Este Sesshōmaru tomándolo por idiota… Debo castigarla. No..., debería matarla...

Pero no ahora, no aquí…

* * *

 **KAGOME**

 **luna gibosa menguante**

* * *

Cuando abro los ojos no me queda más remedio que sorprenderme. Estoy en mis aposentos, en el Palacio del Oeste y la penumbra reina en la habitación. Es como si despertara de una pesadilla y nada de lo acontecido los últimos meses hubiera pasado. Me incorporo de un salto y miro a mi alrededor confundida.

"Una pesadilla… Todo ha sido una pesadilla…"

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora le busco desesperada. ¿Estará en sus habitaciones?

— ¡Sesshōmaru! — Grito desesperada. No hay respuesta. ¿Estará en la sala de audiencias? ¿Por qué hay tanto silencio? El Palacio a cualquier hora es un hervidero de ruidos cotidianos que siempre me resulta tranquilizador. Este silencio es antinatural.

Con las rodillas temblando me incorporo y me dirijo al _shoji_ para salir al pasillo. Lo corro de un tirón y me quedo helada.

"Una pesadilla…, esto no es más que una pesadilla…"

De los bellos y laberínticos pasillos no quedan más que ruinas humeantes. Las habitaciones del Lord situadas al lado de las mías son un caos de maderas podridas y ceniza. Por los agujeros del techo se cuelan los rayos del implacable sol de agosto descubriéndome los horrendos manchurrones de sangre coagulada de las pocas paredes que se mantienen en pie. El olor es repugnante. Olor a muerte y descomposición.

Un grito del más puro terror se escapa de mi garganta y se cuela por los pasillos destrozados, retumbando entre los cadáveres… Siento unas poderosas garras agarrarme la cintura antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

* * *

 **SESSHŌMARU**

 **cuarto menguante**

* * *

Estoy sentado en la penumbra de una esquina de su habitación, mordiéndome nervioso las uñas y observándola dormir. La visión de su bello e inconsciente rostro me provoca sentimientos contradictorios. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con ella?

 _"Adiós Sesshōmaru..., te amo."_

Esa voz en mi cabeza me está volviendo loco. Tras volver de mi última cacería volví a atraparla tratando de abandonarme. Una cosa está clara, y es que jamás le permitiré volver a ver la luz del sol. Pienso mantenerla encerrada aquí, en estas habitaciones hasta que me canse de ella. Hasta que sea capaz de acabar con su existencia. Al descubrirla intentando huir estaba tan furioso que lo volví a intentar. Estuve cerca de diez minutos con la zarpa levantada supurando veneno encima de su pecho, intentando que mis músculos cumplieran las órdenes de mi cerebro, hasta que al final me di por vencido. ¿Por qué no soy capaz de matarla? ¿Por qué?

 _"Adiós Sesshōmaru..., te amo."_

No… No te librarás tan fácilmente de Este Sesshōmaru. La muerte es un destino demasiado bueno para una mujer tan traicionera como tú.

 **…**

En algún momento la luz varía indicándome que ha transcurrido un nuevo día y la luna debe estar ya bañando las sombras de las ruinas que habito.

— ¿Sesshōmaru, eres tú?

Al escuchar esa voz, la furia vuelve acompañando a las sombras.

— Por fin despiertas, maldita traidora.

— Sesshōmaru… yo… perdóname... Mi Amor, te he echado tanto de menos.

"¡Sucias mentiras!"

Ella se incorpora precariamente y descubre con estupor mi "obra de arte". Como cualquier guerrero de mi época soy un maestro del _Hojōjutsu*_ , pero el convertirlo en _Shibari*_ es una afición nueva para mí. Una afición de la que Kagome será la única testigo. De momento me he conformado con comenzar el ritual, embelleciendo tan solo su desnudo torso con mis aparatosas ataduras. Quiero hacerle daño… Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas.

— Sesshōmaru, por los dioses… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto?

Ella trata de sincronizar su rosado reiki conmigo pero mi aura ha vuelto a oscurecerse y la rechaza, oprimiéndola contra el suelo.

— ¿Disfrutaste follando con tu amigo el monje? — Mis gritos rompen el silencio y la dejan paralizada de miedo y estupor. — ¿Y tu otro amiguito…? ¿Supo satisfacerte, perra viciosa? ¿Supo satisfacerte tan bien como Este Sesshōmaru?

— No… no es cierto… No puedes estar pensando que… Yo jamás…

— _Dámare_ _!*_ No quiero oír más tus mentiras. ¿Sabes lo que me costó eliminar de tu cuerpo su olor? ¿La de veces que tuve que limpiarte con mi lengua para eliminar esa peste de tu piel?

La observo estremecerse visiblemente ante la última pregunta. ¿No me digas que encima se está poniendo cachonda? La muy puta…

— Sesshōmaru, te lo juro… jamás he estado con otro que no fueras tú. ¿Acaso descubriste su olor entre mis piernas? Te amo, Sesshōmaru.

No, no lo descubrí…, pero eso no significa que no estuviera ahí en algún momento.

— ¡Que te calles, te digo! No puedo soportar ni una mentira más.

Necesito que sufra, quiero hacerle daño.

Me levanto, toda mi rabia condensada en un látigo de energía. Ella trastabilla intentando acercarse a mí y cae de rodillas. Su blanca espalda adornada por los nudos del _nawa*_ es como un lienzo que me invita a pintar sobre él los trazos de mi furia. Mi vista se nubla y en mis oídos sólo puedo escuchar el frenético barboteo de mi propia sangre. Descargo mi látigo furioso una y otra vez sobre el blanco lienzo hasta teñirlo de carmesí. Al tercer o cuarto golpe sus alaridos de dolor me perforan los tímpanos, recuperando de golpe el sentido del oído y deteniendo mi mano temblorosa. Con el brazo en alto trato de mandar la orden de golpear a mis músculos una vez más pero una horrible sensación de culpabilidad me lo impide. Tengo la impresión de que mi pecho va a estallar de dolor. ¿Cómo es posible que esto me duela más a mí que a ella?

Me dejo caer impotente y la observo temblar y llorar.

Finalmente se incorpora y me mira. En sus ojos no hay ni pizca de odio, ni rencor alguno. Tan solo su profunda mirada de madera lacada que parece que me esté diciendo "te perdono".

— Te amo, Sesshōmaru…

Ya no lo soporto más. Me largo de aquí.

* * *

 _*El **Shibari** (縛り, literalmente "atadura") o Kinbaku (緊縛, literalmente "atadura tensa") es un estilo japonés de bondage que implica atar siguiendo ciertos principios técnicos y estéticos, y empleando cuerdas generalmente de fibras naturales. Shibari define la acción y el kinbaku se refiere al arte del shibari. No implica forzosamente la inmovilización y tiene en cuenta otros aspectos, como la calidad estética del conjunto cuerda-atamiento-sumisa o sumiso, el plano triangular formado por el maestro, la persona atada y el espectador (muy importante en la tradición japonesa) y tiene, además, muy en cuenta el efecto energético –negativo o positivo- sobre ciertos puntos del cuerpo de la persona entregada al maestro, relacionados con los meridianos energéticos del cuerpo humano según la tradicional medicina oriental.  
_

 _*Muchos expertos opinan que el **Hojōjutsu** (捕縄術), un arte marcial que consiste en inmovilizar al oponente atándole, es el auténtico precursor del shibari. Durante cientos de años, los guardianes de la ley japonesa que acabarían por ser, más adelante, samurais sin señor ni katana, que durante el período Edo, perdieron todos sus privilegios por orden del shogunato; empleaban estas técnicas secretas (nadie que no fuera samurai podía ver su ejecución) para inmovilizar a los criminales. Debían seguir tres normas inviolables al ejecutar un Hojōjutsu:  
-El prisionero no debía sufrir daños permanentes. _  
_-El prisionero no debía poder escapar._  
 _-Nadie que no perteneciese a esta clase social debía presenciar su técnica.  
Aún hoy en día, la policía nipona sigue practicando sistemas de lucha como el Taihojutsu (逮捕術), que incorporan antiguas técnicas Hojōjutsu para los atamientos._

 _ ***** **Dámare!:** ¡Cállate!_

 _ ***Nawa** : cuerda_

* * *

 **KAGOME**

* * *

Él ha dejado de amarme…

Sesshōmaru me odia. Desea hacerme daño. Lo noto en cada fibra de su ser. Su yōki me rechaza y me empuja contra el suelo. No era una pesadilla. Mi Amor, mi terrible yōkai ha sucumbido a la locura y yo he sido la principal culpable de ello.

Ojalá hubiera seguido golpeándome. Cada latigazo en mi espalda es un merecido castigo a mi propia estupidez.* Pero ante mis palabras de amor y consuelo Sesshōmaru ha abandonado la habitación, demostrándome una vez más que éste es el final de nuestra historia de amor. Ojalá pudiera morir ahora, seguir viva implica convivir con la idea de que me odia. Y eso es mucho más de lo que puedo soportar. Debo de estar perdiendo mucha sangre…, mi cabeza se nubla… Por favor Sesshōmaru, no vuelvas. Déjame morir.

* * *

 ***es obvio que eso que piensa Kagome sí que es una estupidez. Ver nota final.**

* * *

 **SESSHŌMARU**

* * *

Ese olor… Ese indescriptible aroma de su sangre. Ese olor que fue mío desde mucho antes de saber a quién pertenecía. ¡Ese olor me está volviendo loco!

Camino en círculos como una bestia enjaulada, incapaz de marcharme o de volver a entrar. Ese olor me está excitando como no lo había estado en mi vida. Tras una hora de sufrimiento compruebo con un barrido de yōki que ella ha vuelto a perder la conciencia y solo entonces me decido a volver a colarme en sus habitaciones.

Camino como un vulgar ladrón, de puntillas… Con movimientos felinos me sitúo a su lado, no deseo escuchar más esa voz, ni sentir la lástima que desprende su mirada. Estoy aquí para aplacar mi sed de ella y es lo que voy a hacer. Sin más concesiones que las que haré a mis propias necesidades. Ella está boca abajo, con su espalda cubierta de chorretones rojos. En sus mejillas dos surcos en el polvo, formados por sus ya secas lágrimas.

Me desnudo y me tumbo encima de ella con un suspiro y mi dura polla se clava entre sus nalgas. No puedo evitar un gruñido de placer al sentir como su cálida piel abraza la mía. Saco la lengua y lentamente voy lamiendo cada uno de los surcos que mi furia ha dejado en su espalda. ¡Qué delicia! El maravilloso sabor de su sangre es tan embriagador. Limpio hasta la última gota y solo tras dejar su espalda impoluta me doy cuenta de que las propiedades cauterizadoras de mi saliva han cerrado uno por uno todos los cortes.

Pero no soy capaz de detenerme y sigo lamiéndola, igual que la primera noche, en que me vi obligado a eliminar la peste del otro de su cuerpo, marcando cada centímetro de su piel con mi propia esencia. Acariciando su nuca y cuello con mí lengua consigo que de sus labios escape un suspiro de placer. Me incorporo con los pelos de punta pensando que se ha despertado. Lo último que deseo es hacerla sentir placer. Pero no, sigue inconsciente aunque el olor de su sexo me indica que su excitación va a la par con la mía.

Dudo por un momento en cómo proceder. Quiero desahogarme pero no deseo que ella lo disfrute. Finalmente una sonrisa maliciosa cruza mi cara. Separo sus piernas y la embisto por detrás con todas mis fuerzas. Un alarido de dolor me indica que por fin ha despertado.

— ¡Au! ¿Sesshōmaru... qué haces...?Por ahí no... Por fav... — Le tapo contundentemente la boca con una mano mientras mantengo el ritmo del vaivén con la otra.

Ella curva hacia arriba su espalda y grita mi nombre entre mis dedos. Aprovecho la apertura e introduzco dos de ellos en su boca donde ella inmediatamente los muerde con fuerza para no gritar.

Mientras empujo furioso mi polla por el cálido canal cada vez más rápido, la abrazo con fuerza para impedir que escape de mi agarre, olvidando que ya está más que inmovilizada gracias a las cuerdas de cáñamo. Con la mano libre sobre su estómago la obligo a incorporarse y pegar su espalda a mi pecho mientras arqueo la mía también para penetrarla más profundamente. Me detengo, tomo aire y despacio empujo con todas mis fuerzas llegando a lo más hondo. Mi miembro se hincha más y más y ella se pone todavía más tensa. Tengo la sensación de que está absorbiéndome... Es tan estrecha por detrás que me resulta casi doloroso el penetrarla. Casi.

Miento. Lo cierto es que siento un placer indescriptible al atravesar su vientre con mi palpitante miembro. Este lugar no parece haber sido explorado por las pollas de los otros. Una victoria más para mi, una virginidad más que arranco y contamino. Un placer que vuelvo a aumentar con la velocidad de mis embestidas y multiplico ante la idea de estar haciéndola sufrir. El pensamiento hace que mi polla se ponga todavía más grande y dura.

Eso es… esto no es más que un castigo para ella…

¿Un castigo? ¿Entonces por qué está mordiendo y chupándome sensualmente los dedos? La obligo a girar el rostro hacia mí y efectivamente compruebo que está excitada y a punto de correrse. Me quedo por un momento en trance, exactamente igual que cuando no fui capaz de resistir el deseo de besarla bajo la luna. Continuo balanceandome sobre su trasero, metiendo mecánicamente los dedos en su boca y llevándolos, empapados de saliva a la mía. Quiero más y acabo por lamer directamente de sus labios. Su lengua se enreda con la mía y su respiración se acelera más y más...

— No puedo más Mi Amor... — Ante tamaña insolencia sólo puedo morder su boca con furia y embriagarme con su sangre. ¿Qué ha fallado? ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a disfrutar de mi cuerpo? Se supone que estaba doliéndote...

 _"No hay absolutamente nada que provenga de ti que pueda hacerme daño…"_

Recuerdo sus palabras en un alarido de rabia mientras acabo por perder el control de mis espasmódicos movimientos. ¡Maldita mujer! Deseo parar pero me resulta imposible. La Bestia, que lleva golpeando y erosionando el muro de contención de mi mente desde el momento en que vi a Kagome en la orilla de Shima, finalmente parece que logrará hacerse con el control. El mundo se torna carmesí a mí alrededor mientras me corro en su interior sin poder contenerme.

* * *

 **KAGOME**

* * *

Un orgasmo potente, fulminante sacude cada célula de mi cuerpo. El sentir a Mi Amor en mi interior, sus brutales embestidas, su embriagador olor, sus dedos y lengua en mi boca. Fue tan doloroso al principio..., pero mi cuerpo una vez más ha demostrado que fue creado a medida de sus contundentes formas..., o eso, o es que me he vuelto definitivamente masoquista. Por un momento me permito soñar con que me ama. Pero no…, no es él sino la Bestia la que tan dulcemente me está abrazando. Cubriendo mi cuello de suaves lametones, la voz lastimera de Yako no hace más que repetir disculpas entrecortadas en mi mente.

 _"Lo siento tanto, Kagome… Perdónanos, por favor… Ese imbécil, ha perdido la chaveta definitivamente. ¿Cómo se atreve a golpearte de esa manera? Perdónale, por favor…"_

— ¡Basta Yako! No hay nada que perdonar… Todo lo que he conseguido me lo he ganado a pulso por idiota.*

 _"Tú solo buscabas ayudarle… y mira lo que ha ocurrido… Ojalá pudiera hacérselo entender, al muy cretino. Pero está cegado por los celos, incapaz de ver más allá de sus narices…"_

— ¿Celos? No digas estupideces, Yako. Sesshōmaru ha dejado de amarme. No son celos lo que sufre, sino rabia por mi traición y abandono.

 _"Nada de eso,… Mientras yo te ame, él seguirá haciéndolo. Recuerda que somos uno. Y yo te amo con locura… más que el primer día."_

Con esa esperanza abriéndose paso en mi corazón dejo a Yako cubrirme de mimos y caricias. Sus besos de Inu me llenan de energía positiva.

 _"Todo irá bien, muñeca..."_

Gruñe entre lametón y lametón.

 _"Ahora que estás aquí, todo irá bien. ¿Hablaste con Bokuseno, verdad? ¿Ya sabes cómo romper el sello? En cuanto sea libre vamos a ser muy felices, ya lo verás. Todo se colocará en su sitio…"_

¿Qué hago? ¿Tirar sus esperanzas por el retrete? ¿Cómo explicarle que aunque rompa el sello, jamás seremos felices ni comeremos perdices? Mi sacrificio es necesario para que él sea libre y Mi Amor vuelva a la normalidad. Tan solo necesito estar segura de que Sesshōmaru me sigue queriendo y pondré en marcha mi últimamente tan deseada muerte. No quiero romperle el corazón pero tampoco quiero engañarle.

Se lo explico con calma, sin dejarme ningún detalle.

 _"No… No lo harás… no vas a morir por nosotros, Kagome… No puedo permitirlo."_

— Ya lo he decidido, Yako. Es la única manera.

 _"Ni hablar, ¿me oyes? Ni se te ocurra… Tiene que haber otra solución… Si mueres, ¿de qué habrá servido toda esta mierda a la que accedimos por ti? ¡Maldita sea! Está volviendo… Últimamente es mucho más fuerte que yo… ¡NO LO HAGAS KAGOME, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS…! NO LO… HAGAS…!"_

* * *

 _* **Y dale... Error!** Kagome no puede estar más equivocada. ¡Cómo la odié por pensar así! Es exactamente lo que piensas cuando eres maltratada. "Es mi culpa" "Yo lo provoqué"... El maltrato jamás es culpa del que lo sufre. (A menos que también haya maltratado y sea un ajuste de cuentas). Es más, el hacer daño a propósito a la persona que amas invalida inmediatamente tus sentimientos y solo es justificable ante trastornos psicológicos extremadamente severos. Si amas a alguien no le harás nunca intencionadamente daño (a menos que os mole el SDMS, claro... XD)_

* * *

 **SESSHŌMARU**

* * *

— ¿Te lo has pasado bien con la Bestia, zorra?

Aunque trato de embutir mis palabras de la mayor malicia posible, no puedo evitar sentirme mucho más relajado y centrado después de su intervención. Llevaba sin transformarme desde que Kagome se fue y ahora me siento tan bien… Como si una ampolla hubiera explotado y finalmente me dejara de doler.

Pero sé que la Bestia tiene debilidad por ella. La interferencia en su castigo es imperdonable y no dejaré que vuelva a suceder. Por suerte toda esta experiencia me ha dado nuevas ideas sobre cómo proceder con ella. Ya no podré disfrutar follándomela, a riesgo de dejar que Yako vuelva a meter sus narices en mis asuntos… He dejado también de sentir la necesidad de hacerle daño, no me proporciona ningún placer y no quiero volver a sentirme culpable por ello. Pero otras formas de tortura se van formando en mi desquiciada mente. La más malévola sonrisa brilla en mi cara y tan solo ella con su franca mirada, logra borrarla.

— Te amo, Sesshōmaru…

— ¡Hm...!

Ya veremos si me sigues amando después de lo que tengo preparado para ti…

Con ese pensamiento abandono la habitación.

* * *

 **KAGOME**

 **3er cuarto menguante**

* * *

Los días se suceden implacables, en su ruta hacía la luna llena. La convicción, al principio débil de que Sesshōmaru me sigue queriendo en alguna recóndita profundidad de su desquiciada mente va tomando forma. Por su manera de tratarme, más atenta y cariñosa cada día que pasa, esa convicción se va haciendo más firme. Aunque insiste en castigarme, la forma de castigo elegida logra provocar sensaciones jamás sospechadas en mí. Estoy sufriendo pero noto como él, aunque lo desee ocultar, también sufre conmigo y cada vez más a menudo descubro el ardor de esa primera noche que pasamos juntos, en sus brillantes ojos de gato.

Primero fue el _Shibaru_ *. Retornando a los inicios de nuestra relación, Sesshōmaru se deleita anudando en cada sesión diferentes y delicadas figuras sobre su regazo. Ya sean _Kikkou_ o _Hishi,_ * anuda las cuerdas de cáñamo con maestría, y hasta que no está contento con el resultado estético no comienza a aplicar los lazos por mi espalda y pecho. Después se pasa un par de horas observando y decide continuar poniéndome boca abajo y probar diferentes modos de ataduras sobre mi trasero y vientre. A veces se salta el _Matanawa_ * y pasa a las rodillas y muslos, pero generalmente le gusta terminar su obra cuando las cuerdas que me cruzan las ingles están empapadas desde hace un buen rato de mis excitados fluidos. Tras acabar y según el tipo de atadura que estuviera poniendo en práctica, me suspende en el aire o me coloca en la postura de _Ebi_ *. Es el momento más excitante ya que las cuerdas que hasta el momento tan solo me rozaban, ahora aplican la presión justa y milimétrica sobre puntos de chacras relacionados con el reflujo del placer, mostrándome zonas erógenas de mi cuerpo que yo ni sospechaba que existían. Jamás se permitió en estas sesiones hacerme ningún daño, deteniéndose al momento que notaba que mi piel se enrojecía más de la cuenta alrededor de las cuerdas. En esos momentos me bajaba y colocaba en su regazo para ir deshaciendo lentamente los nudos y acariciando con cariño y lamiendo despacito, las afortunadas zonas de piel que pudieran estar escociendo o enrojecidas. Cuando él detenía la presión lo hacía a menudo muy a mi pesar, yo estaba tan increíblemente excitada que no notaba dolor alguno y sus lametones y caricias no hacían nada por ayudarme en esa situación.

El gran problema de ese juego es que Sesshōmaru nunca me permite desahogarme. El cortarme el rollo se había convertido para él en objetivo primordial y en el epicentro de sus depravadas sesiones. Tras los cordeles vino otro juguete. Yo pensaba que las bolas chinas* eran una perversión típica de mi época, junto con los vibradores de caucho y los uniformes de enfermera cachonda. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Ya existían en Japón desde el periodo _Heian_ juguetitos similares, destinados a hacer la vida más fácil a los ocupados emperadores. Desde que las trajo y me las introdujo no tengo un minuto de calma y cada movimiento involuntario me obliga a subir un escalón de mi imaginaría escalera. Pero esta escalera es ahora de caracol y su final se pierde entre las nubes. No se me permite alcanzar jamás la cima y ni mucho menos deslizarme por su empinado pasamanos. El muy sádico no me causaba dolor ni tampoco volvió a penetrarme de ninguna manera. Lo que hacía era llevarme una y otra vez al borde del orgasmo y de la locura de las más variadas e imaginativas maneras, dejándome siempre a medias, disfrutando de mi sufrimiento y constante excitación como quien observa meditando ante un hermoso y casi perfecto _ikebana,_ que se dedica a desmontar y rehacer, siempre antes de colocar el último tallo.

Mientras tanto la luna implacable no hace más que engordar, alimentándose de nuestros preciosos momentos juntos y ya forma un medio círculo casi perfecto con ligera tendencia hacia el óvalo. Pero incluso ella necesita descansar y da paso a la luz del sol que se cuela tímidamente entre las persianas bajadas. Sesshōmaru me desata y tras plantar un suave beso de despedida sobre mi pubis, me tapa cariñosamente con el _futón._

— Te quitaré las ligaduras de las muñecas para que descanses, si me prometes que no te andarás tocando. — Me suelta con una sonrisa malévola de autosuficiencia. — Puedo olerte desde una distancia de un kilómetro y sabré si me mientes.

No me queda más que asentir impotente. Definitivamente era un maestro en el arte de la tortura.

— Así me gusta. Recuerda que eres mía y el castigo no acaba hasta que yo lo decida.

Tras darse la vuelta aprovecho rápidamente la ocasión para formar una madeja de reiki entre las palmas de mis manos y se la lanzo con acierto. Primera parte de las instrucciones de Bokuseno complementadas.

La rosada madeja le golpea la espalda con suavidad y de disuelve en cientos de finos hilos que le penetran inmediatamente quedando solo unos pocos que danzan y tiñendo de morado su aura. No he sido muy sutil que digamos pero estoy agotada. Sesshōmaru se da la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y me taladra con las pupilas verticales más afiladas que nunca.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Para disimular la mentira la disfrazo con una media verdad.

— Te amo Sesshōmaru. Quiero que una parte de mí te acompañe cuando te alejes de mi lado.

— ¡Hm…!

Con un gruñido se da la vuelta y abandona las habitaciones. Parece que se lo ha tragado, finalmente me puedo relajar hasta cierto punto y tratar de dormir. Al caer la noche me esperan nuevos y agotadores castigos.

* * *

 _* **técnicas Shibaru:** En las ataduras japonesas se emplean habitualmente diversas figuras o patrones. Algunas de las más habituales son:_

 _ **-(Ushiro) Takate Kote o Gote (後ろ高手小手)** : Patrón frecuente empleado a menudo como base de la atadura. Captura la parte superior del torso inmovilizando los brazos generalmente tras la espalda ("ushiro" significa "detrás") en forma de "U" o "X"._  
 _ **-Kikkou (亀甲)** : Atadura corporal con formas hexagonales (similares a un caparazón de tortuga) en la parte delantera del torso._  
 _ **-Hishi:** Atadura corporal con formas diamantinas (romboidales). Es una de las formas más populares, muy extendida por ejemplo en el manga. En occidente se ha empleado para alguna de sus variantes el término **"karada"** (en japonés, "cuerpo")._  
 _ **-Matanawa:** Atadura que se centra en la parte genital._  
 _ **-Ebi (海老)** : Literalmente atadura de la gamba, similar a una posición sentada de loto con la espalda muy curvada sobre las piernas._  
 _ **-Tazuki:** Arnés corporal cruzado en forma de "X"._  
 _ **-Tsuri (吊り)** : Cualquier atadura que incluya una suspensión corporal._  
 _ **-Teppou (鉄砲)** : Atadura "del rifle", que sitúa los brazos siguiendo una línea diagonal._  
 _ **-Gote Gasshou (後手合掌)** : Atadura con las manos en la espalda en posición de plegaria._

 _*Las_ _ **bolas chinas o "Ben Wa"** se crearon para satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de los emperadores del periodo Heian. Su fin era preparar a las concubinas antes de tener relaciones sexuales para no tener que esperar que la vagina lubricara. Pero en el Japón de aquella época no sólo las usaban las concubinas del emperador, sino también las Geishas, por eso también se denominan "bolas de geisha". El famoso Museo de la Antigua Cultura Sexual China en Shanghai, expone objetos sexuales milenarios (desde la época del neolítico)._

* * *

 **SESSH** **Ō** **MARU**

* * *

Tras masturbarme con fiereza me permito salir de las aguas termales mucho más centrado. ¡Qué demonios! Estoy orgulloso de mí mismo y de cómo he resuelto la situación. Cierto que hay momentos en los que siento que la sangre me hierve y la polla me va a explotar, pero es mil veces mejor que la sensación de culpabilidad que todavía no consigo sacudirme del todo.

A medida que han ido pasando los días soy cada vez más consciente de la mierda que me rodea y hoy he tocado fondo. Llevaba sin bañarme, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos lunas, tres? ¿Cómo he podido soportar mi propia peste tanto tiempo? ¿Y Kagome? Aunque no tenga la nariz de un Inu, seguro que también le habrá llamado la atención. Aunque no haya de dejado de mirarme como si fuera un apetitoso pastel ni por un momento. O está loca o es tan viciosa que el olor a sudor de Este Sesshōmaru la pone a tono... De alguna milagrosa manera he conseguido desenterrar un kimono y un _sashinuki_ limpio de entre los escombros de mis habitaciones. ¿Seré capaz de encontrar la armadura y las espadas si escarbo un poco más o me las he dejado en alguna otra parte? Un trozo de espejo roto me devuelve mi impoluta imagen y mostrando lo desentonado que estoy con mí entorno.

En cuanto atrape algo para comer me pongo a ordenar poco a poco este caos. Sobre todo debo quemar los apestosos cadáveres y encontrar a _Tokijin._

Las últimas horas de la tarde me sorprenden apilando cuerpos en una gigantesca pira. El duro trabajo me ha puesto el cuerpo a tono pero por desgracia vuelvo a estar impregnado de mierda. Tras prender fuego a la pira me alejo lo más rápidamente posible del apestoso humo negro para volver a sumergirme en las aguas termales y quitarme la roña y el sudor del día. ¿Me pregunto qué cara pondrá cuando me vea aparecer completamente vestido, peinado e impecable? Seguro que se sorprende, o igual ya no le parezco tan apetitoso cuando me vea como su Señor El Lord del Oeste y no como su depravado torturador. Poco le durará el estupor cuando descubra lo que El Lord del Oeste le tiene preparado para esta noche…

Ardo en impaciencia por ir a provocarla pero el crepúsculo rojizo me trae una visita inesperada e indeseada. Ha debido de ver la columna de humo desde lo lejos…, maldito inoportuno.

Me termino de atar el _obi_ para dirigirme hacia el patio central y ver hasta dónde ha llegado la pira.

Inuyasha en esas ya está atravesando a saltitos los muros semiderruidos y se coloca a mi lado entre aliviado y sonriente.

— Por fin has decidido volver al mundo civilizado… Y yo que pensaba que de nosotros dos el guarro era yo… ¿Ya cocinas la carne que comes o la sigues prefiriendo cruda?

Enano insolente… Me está perdiendo todo el respeto…

— ¿Qué quieres _kuso gakki_? ¿A qué has venido? ¿A que Este Sesshōmaru te utilice de trapo para limpiarse las botas? — Últimamente ver su cara de niñato me hacía hasta gracia. Desde hace dos lunas que no me comunicaba con otro ser vivo que no fuera él. Pero eso se acabó.

Éste ya no es el que era... Si no fuera por la gran necesidad que tengo de que se largue, disfrutaría de lo lindo haciéndole una cara nueva.

— ¡Oohh! ¡Ha vuelto "Este Sesshōmaru"! ¡Keh! ¡Ya echaba en falta una cara de estreñido ante la que inclinarme humildemente cuando venía para acá!

Debería pegarle un guantazo pero el jodido tiene gracia. ¿Cuándo le cogí tanto aprecio como para dejar pasar sus burlas? ¿O es Kagome la que me mostró esa capacidad de reírme de mi mismo? Hago lo indecible por mantener la careta de fría indiferencia mientras contengo la risa floja.

— Lárgate Inuyasha…, estoy ocupado.

— Ya lo veo, ya… — Sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras se contonea hacia delante y atrás apoyándose primero en las puntas de los pies y después en los talones, con las manos en los bolsillos. — Por fin has decidido quemar la carroña. Pues a eso vine en realidad… Cuando vi la columna de humo en el horizonte pensé que te estaban atacando los del _Ikkō Ikki_ …— se pone colorado — y me preocupé y…

"Es mi turno de reírme de ti, enano…"

— Y viniste a rescatar a tu pobre e impedido hermano de las garras de los terribles y sanguinarios monjes humanos…— me burlo poniendo un desesperado tono trágico en la voz.

— ¡Oh Tsukuyomi, gracias por mandar a este valiente héroe para evitar que los terribles humanos manchen de sangre apestosa el kimono de Este Sesshōmaru...!

— ¡ Keh… ríndete ya! Cada vez haces peores chistes… Si quieres me quedo a ayudarte con los escombros esta noche, Kikyō y Sango me han echado de la cabaña, temen que el parto empiece en cualquier momento.

— _Damé!*_ ¡Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo! — Eso me pasa por seguirle el juego de las bromitas. La peste de la pira todavía lo invade todo pero en cuanto se disipe voy a tener un verdadero problema para quitármelo de encima. — Éste se va a dormir…

— ¿A dormir? Si tú no duermes nunca… No me digas que precisamente hoy te apetece echarte un rato…

Decido ignorarlo y echo a andar hacia la sala de audiencias cada vez más cabreado. Aprovecharé y buscaré mis espadas hasta que se canse, pero como encuentre a _Tokijin*_ igual me canso yo antes… ¡Qué rayos! Hasta _Tenseiga*_ me vale… La pondré de canto y le correré de aquí zurrándole en el trasero...

Inuyasha me sigue como el plasta chucho que es, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y ese ridículo paso contoneante.

— Vaya… pues esto está pero que mucho mejor… Si casi no has dejado escombros por recoger… Claro… necesitabas madera para la pira… ¿Y donde duermes ahora? ¿En el trono de la sala como la última vez?

— …

— Bueno… aquí todavía hay mucho que hacer… mira como está el techo de agujereado… que hasta puedes observar la luna antes de dormirte…

— …

— ¿Qué haces?...

— …

— ¿No ibas a dormir?

Sin dignarme a contestarle hurgo furioso entre una pila de telas quemadas y madera corroída. La pira se ha debido de apagar ya y me estoy quedando sin tiempo.

— Si has cambiado de idea te echo un cable con los escombros de la sala... — Pero mi "ayudante" impuesto lo que hace es pasearse mirando embobado a su alrededor hasta que finalmente se sube a la tarima de un salto y se deja caer como un saco sobre mi trono. — ¡Joder qué incómodo! ¿Cómo puedes dormir en esta silla infernal? — Mira quién fue a hablar...

— ¿Y tú cómo lo haces de cuclillas en la rama de un árbol?

— Costumbre… Pero por lo menos en el bosque huele a pino y a arce y no a cadáveres en descomposición o quemándose… ¡Joder que peste! A ver si corre un poco el aire y se disipa de una puñetera vez…

Por fin entre la mierda descubro un brillo metálico. No es _Tokijin_ pero me vale. Introduzco el brazo hasta el fondo agarrándola apenas por el cordel de la empuñadura.

— ¿Qué buscas Sesshōmaru?

— …

— ¿Sabes qué? Tengo una idea… Voy a ver si disipo la peste con un _kaze no kizu_ *… Si lo hago suavecito seguro que puedo dejarlo en solo un _kaze_ * y podremos respirar tranquilos.

Cuando me doy con rapidez la vuelta le descubro con _Tessaiga_ ya en el aire… Apenas me da tiempo a girar la hoja de mi _katana_ y detener su trayectoria a medio camino. Por desgracia el golpe de viento que se levanta barre con el olor a carne quemada en cuestión de segundos.

— Heeey… te dije que lo haría suavecito… ¿Qué pasa, que temes que la ruina de tu palacio colapse, o qué?

— Se me acabó la paciencia… ¡Largo!

Con _Tessaiga_ dada la vuelta le voy a golpear como a un muñeco de paja hasta que se vaya. Antes de que sea tarde. La levanto y…

— ¿Pero qué haces "Imbécil Sama"? ¡Keh, no puedes herirme con esa espada! ¿A qué viene esto? Si te he hecho un favor…

— No puedo herirte pero cualquier cosa me vale para molerte todos los huesos a palos… — Le indico rabioso tras enfundar la inútil _katana_ y comenzar a sacudirle con ella como si de un _bokken*_ se tratase.

El muy torpe apenas es capaz de esquivar o parar con su colmillo el furioso varapalo que se le viene encima como una tormenta de verano.

— Para… joder… ya… ya lo pillo… Quieres que me vaya… Mira que ponerte así… Si te he hecho un favor, ahora dormirás mucho mejor… ¡Mira qué bien se respira ahora…! ¡Incluso puedo oler los jazmines del jardín! Creo que además está a puntito de llover… Aunque… hace un rato no había ni una nube…

"Mierda"

Aumento la velocidad de mis varazos mientras aprieto los dientes.

Sus movimientos en cambio se ralentizan hasta que de repente deja caer los brazos poniendo cara de tonto. Me hace falta todo mi talento y coordinación para detener a tiempo el arco de mi golpe y evitar así hundirle en el cráneo. Ahora sí que me ha cabreado de verdad.

— ¡SUBE LA GUARDIA, INÚTIL! ¿Acaso Éste no te enseñó a nunca bajarla en medio de una pelea? ¡Maldito mestizo incompetente!

— Sesshōmaru… huelo a lluvia, y a jazmines…

— ¡Levanta la guardia o te juro que te parto en dos ese cráneo hueco que tienes!

— ¿Ella está aquí? ¿La has encontrado? Maldita sea… ya decía yo que parecías el de siempre… ¿Lo ha roto, verdad? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está durmiendo?

— ¿Roto el qué? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Levanta la espada de una puta vez o atente a las consecuencias…

— ¿Todavía no? Bueno, ya lo hará… De momento parece que ya has mejorado un montón. ¿Por qué me lo ocultabas cabroncete? ¡La habrás dejado exhausta! ¿Verdad? — El mocoso me guiña un ojo cómplice lo que hace que me ponga de un humor cada vez más terrible.

— Anda vamos…, hay que despertarla. Que Sango puede que se haya puesto de parto. Querrá verla… Aunque tú es mejor que no vengas, Sango se pondría histérica si te ve…

Esto último es la gota que colma el vaso. Sin importarme ni lo más mínimo que esté con la guardia baja le pego un palazo lateral al costado con todas mis fuerzas. La potencia del golpe más el empujón de un yōki de la consistencia del alquitrán caliente le envían cuatro pasos en diagonal y se dobla por la mitad casi tocándose las rodillas con la barbilla.

— Ppe...ro… J..oder… maldi...to ¿Qué hac...es? — Apenas puede respirar. Normal. Apuntaba a las flotantes y al diafragma.

Me acerco a él despacio, mascando mi furia. Le agarro de la pechera y le levanto medio metro del suelo hasta que soy capaz de reflejarme en sus pupilas. Si no supiera que es mi cara hasta yo me acojonaría ante el furibundo rostro del ser que me observa desde el reflejo. Inuyasha por fin lo capta y temblando deja caer la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de sumisión. Tras administrarle el mordisco correctivo de rigor me calmo lo suficiente para conseguir gruñirle una rápida explicación de cómo va a ir todo a partir de ahora.

— Escúchame bien, pedazo de retrasado e inútil. Kagome es mía. No volverá a apartarse de mí hasta que me canse de ella o la mate. Me traicionó y estará castigada por ello hasta que Éste lo considere oportuno. Y después tampoco podrá ir a ningún lado. Si de mi depende, jamás volverá a ver la luz del sol. Nunca más volverá a abandonarme...ni por Sango, ni por ti, ni por los dioses en persona. ¿Entendiste?

El enano sacude la cabeza en señal de afirmación, su mirada ha pasado de asustada a triste en cuestión de segundos. No sé porque pero parece que me tuviera lástima o algo. Sujetándolo del cuello lo llevo en vilo hasta la enorme puerta de madera que milagrosamente sigue en pie, guardando los muros semiderruidos del patio. Una vez fuera le suelto y cae de culo en el polvoriento camino. La luna ya lleva un par de horas luciendo. Dos horas perdidas con este cretino… Lanzándole a _Tessaiga_ descubro de nuevo esa mirada preocupada… Supongo que por Kagome… En fin, tampoco es que me avergüence y si se le borra la mirada de cachorro apaleado, ya gano algo.

— No le haré daño… No más… Pero está castigada. Ahora lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas hasta que se me haya pasado el cabreo.

* * *

 _ ***Damé!:** ¡Ni hablar!_

 ** _*Tokijin:_** _Nombre de la espada._ _Lit. Lucha contra el demonio dios._

 ** _*Tenseiga:_** _Nombre de la espada. Lit. colmillo sagrado._

 _ ***kaze no kizu** la herida del viento. Ataque brutal y demoledor de Inu con Tessaiga._

 _ ***kaze:** viento_

 _ ***bokken:** espada de entrenamiento de madera_

* * *

 **SESSH** **Ō** **MARU**

 **Luna nueva**

* * *

Aprovechando la total falta de luz de esta noche he decidido jugar a perder los sentidos con Kagome en la sesión de hoy. ¿Qué tan sensible se puede volver si la privo de la vista, del oído, del habla o del movimiento?

Hoy opto por un _Tsuri_ muy simple de tres anchas bandas que la sostienen por la los brazos y piernas parejos en diagonal en hermosa asimetría, la suspendo en el aire, del pie derecho y el brazo izquierdo estirados hacia el techo. Además junto la muñeca derecha con el tobillo izquierdo hacia abajo y atrás, en forma de lágrima. La idea es que este flotando muy cómoda, casi como si se meciese en una hamaca. Sin nudos presionando o posturas forzadas. Tras comprobar el efecto, le extraigo las bolas chinas de un tirón y le ato los ojos con una tela negra y opaca. Dos bolitas de algodón la privan del oído y coloco un gran hueso de melocotón en su boca cerrando sus labios con un beso e instándole a no dejarlo caer en ningún caso. Mi intención es hacerla esperar un ratito así pero ya no es cuestión de intenciones. El olor de Inuyasha ha atravesado el patio y está a solo unos 500 metros de nosotros. ¿Qué rayos hace aquí y por qué no le he percibido antes?

La abandono encerrada saliendo de puntillas, a posta para que no sea consciente de mi ausencia o presencia, y voy a encontrarme con el estúpido mocoso prometiéndome darle el doble de fuerte esta vez, a ver si espabila.

Pero cuando le veo, apenas le reconozco. Por eso no podía sentir su yōki… Y yo pensando que el muy tarugo había aprendido a enmascararlo. Aunque su capacidad de desplazamiento se me antojara tan lenta, resulta que Inuyasha ha hecho el camino corriendo y necesita de al menos 5 minutos para recuperar el aliento.

— ¡No solo osas interrumpirme mucho antes de que se me pase el enfado sino que vienes de noche y con esas patéticas fachas! ¿Acaso buscas acabar con tu miserable existencia? ¿Cómo es posible que tu mujer te dejara salir solo, en noche de luna nueva y así?

— Sessho...maru… ella… está… muy ocupada… Tenemos un… gran problema… Y no te lo pediría si no...fuera porque es un asunto de vida o … muerte.

Le cuesta un poco más enlazar pensamientos coherentes y me estoy poniendo cada vez más nervioso…

— Habla o lárgate. Y más te vale que lo que pidas no sea lo que me estoy imaginando…

— La necesitamos… Sango lleva ya 8 horas de parto y las cosas van muy mal. Las cachorras han resultado ser dos… y están mal colocadas y…

— Kagome no es partera..., no sé qué podría hacer al respecto. Ni hablar.

— Tú no lo entiendes, joder. Ella posee conocimientos que… nadie tiene. Seguro que sabe qué hacer. Y tendrá medicamentos…

— Sé que ella sabe más de la cuenta sobre muchas cosas, pero asistir en un parto no es una de ellas… La he visto apartar la vista con la piel de gallina del parto de una yegua.

Sé que esto último es una escusa barata. No tengo ni idea de por qué me dedico a razonar con él o a darle (o en este caso a inventar) explicaciones. Él ya sabía que me negaría y aún así vino en su forma más vulnerable. Debe de ser por eso… No puedo dejar de admirar la valentía, aunque provenga de un humano.

— Por favor Sesshōmaru. Las tres pueden morir sin ella.

Por un momento un pensamiento extraño me cruza la mente y vuelvo a sentir la punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho.

¿Y si no mentía? ¿Y se realmente no se apareó con Kagome? De todo el grupito de patéticos humanos, el monje despertó en mí más simpatía que ninguno. Hasta echaba de menos las cogorzas que nos pillábamos a veces. ¡Qué muerte más estúpida la suya!

Y ahora su manada estaba a un paso de reunirse con él o de quedarse a sufrir en esta mierda de mundo. ¿Tenía yo derecho a arrebatarle también eso?

— No. No irá a ningún lado. — Que sea lo que los dioses quieran.

— ¿Es tu última palabra?

Ni me molesto en contestar.

Inuyasha se da la vuelta sin una palabra más y se encamina hacia la salida. Yo me cuelo como el más sigiloso de los ladrones en el cuarto de Kagome. No sé cómo pero enseguida me ha detectado y está balanceándose en el columpio y haciendo ruiditos ahogados sin soltar el hueso de melocotón.

Se lo quito yo mismo de la boca y le doy un poquito de agua.

— ¿Me has olido?

— No, sentí mi reiki en tu cuerpo.

— Maldita mujer posesiva. Te has atrevido a marcarme como si fueras una Inu. No importa... En cuando sea luna llena pienso marcarte yo a ti y jamás podrás escaparte de mis garras.

— Jamás soñé con intentarlo…

— Hm…

Debería relajarme pero no soy capaz ni de ganarle a una mujerzuela desnuda y totalmente a mi merced una maldita discusión. Tengo una estúpida bola de preocupación en la garganta y creo saber porqué es.

Le vuelvo a colocar el hueso en la boca, con una advertencia.

— Kagome… esto será mucho más placentero para los dos si no estás constantemente escaneando el ambiente buscando mi presencia. Cuando estés totalmente dominada por la sensación de oscura y negra soledad es cuando más te sorprenderán mis caricias.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se mece un par de veces más. Yo le doy un goloso lametón en el ombligo y salgo corriendo en pos de mí estúpido hermanastro.

No tardo más de tres minutos en pillarlo. Volando por encima de su cabeza ni me molesto en aterrizar. Le agarro del cuello del _haori_ y con él colgando como un cachorro amonestado y pataleando, trato de acordarme en que dirección quedaba el bosque bautizado en su honor.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

Le ignoro durante los diez minutos que dura el viaje, soltándole sólo tras aterrizar sobre una de las ramas del _Goshinboku_.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso?

— Te acabo de ahorrar unas 6 horas de caminata y la potencial probabilidad de ser devorado o asesinado por el camino como el patético e indefenso humano que eres ahora mismo. Creo que la palabra que buscas es "gracias".

— ¡Keh! Eres un demagogo de tomo y lomo. Te importa mi seguridad pero no te importa que mueran tres hembras por culpa de tu cabezonería.

— Exacto. Tu eres mi sangre. La única que me queda y el único heredero que tendré jamás. Yo cuido de mis posesiones. Si las humanas mueren será porque no han aguantado. Selección natural.

— ¡Bastardo! — El mocoso me escupe delante de los pies y baja de un salto de la rama. Cuando tira del _shoji_ puedo oler con claridad la sangre y la placenta. Un alarido acompaña mi marcha pero decido ignorarlo. Tengo cosas mejores en las que pensar.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Normalmente no suelto discursos excesivamente largos en las notas de los capítulos para no aburrir, pero estoy muy preocupada por cómo está yendo esta historia, siento que se me ha ido de las manos y eso, junto con algunos comentarios, me está quitando el sueño. De hecho la mentalidad de la dulce Iridian es bastante común por estos lares, mentalidad que se nota en comentarios y sobre todo en las historias, donde abunda el enaltecimiento a la figura del macho dominante celoso y dictatorial, frente a la hembra amorosa, sumisa, sacrificada y preocupada solo por casarse y quedar embarazada... Puede ser diferencia de opinión o que ésta que os escribe ha aguantado mucha mierda en su vida... pero entre lo desagradable de la primera parte de este capítulo y mi preocupación por vosotras, lindas y románticas lectoras, me veo en la obligación de afirmarme en lo obvio._

 _Lo primero es comentar el rev. de mi guest. Es algo antiguo pero no lograba quitármelo de la cabeza mientras escribía mi basura: Mi querida Iridian Silva, respeto tu opinión y gustos pero déjame advertirte que son muy peligrosos. No es bueno ni sano que sientas atracción por los hombres celosos y/o dominantes. Los celos no tienen nada de románticos. Una cosa son las fantasías que cada una tenga en su cabeza (las mías sin ir más lejos son de lo más hard) y otra cosa es compartir tu vida con un compañero y llevarlas a la práctica. Ya que te preguntarás de qué voy, te cuento: Yo he tenido dos largas relaciones en mi vida (de más de 6 años cada una) y una fue maravillosa…(sin una sola discusión seria). De la otra apenas conseguí salir entera y cuerda (maltratos incluidos). He sido feliz y desgraciada y conozco la receta para ambas. El amor más fantástico se construye en base a la confianza. Jamás tuve celos de mi primer compañero porque sabía que no me engañaría aunque le tentaran. Y él jamás me llamó la atención sobre mi forma de relacionarme con los demás hombres (mi proporción de amistades es 90/10 ganando los tíos por goleada) El sabía que yo era suya y que nunca pensé en otro mientras estuvimos juntos. Lo malo es que crecimos y él en algún momento dejó de amarme y para no engañarme decidió que nos separáramos. Aún hoy es uno de mis mejores amigos._

 _Pero el segundo fue otra historia. Serio, posesivo, dominante pero lleno de inseguridades. Tendía a aislarse de los demás, envolviéndose en aires de misterio, dándoselas de galán trágico y atormentado (no sé si imitaba a Edward Cullen o qué) y encima había perdido a su madre de un cáncer, su ex no le dejaba ver a su hija y su padre era un alcohólico... era perfecto para alguien como yo (y Kagome), con afición por rescatar animalitos abandonados y arreglar juguetes rotos. Siempre depre, y al borde (según me repetía a todas horas) de suicidarse, me aseguraba que solo vivía por mí (OMG). Pero desde el primer momento decidió tenía que modificarme, no me respetaba como persona, no le gustaba mi forma de ser abierta e independiente, siempre rodeada de colegas, y en un año a base de apasionadas declaraciones sobre que yo era la única cuya presencia soportaba y no quería salir a ningún lado, y que se iba a cortar las venas si me daba por salir por ahí un sábado sola, consiguió aislarme de mi familia y amigos, dejé mi grupo de música, mi carrera en la uni, los planes que había trazado para mi desde los 18, e incluso dejé de ser yo misma. Lo dejé todo y me fui a vivir a su casa, manteniendome él económicamente durante los primeros dos años, en su territorio y a más de 60 km de cualquiera que no fuera él. No pasábamos ni un día sin discutir y aunque las reconciliaciones eran muy románticas y apasionadas al principio, el rencor se iba acumulando hasta llegar a un punto que aunque hiciéramos las paces seguíamos odiándonos. Cuando por fin comprendí que yo no era la que tenía el problema y me rendí tratando de arreglarle, habían pasado 5 años en los que lo perdí casi todo. Mis amistades, mis estudios, mi trabajo, mi amor propio. Cuando le dejé (me costó más de un año y un enorme sentimiento de culpa) descubrí que cada vez que iba a visitar a mis padres, él se dedicaba a tirarse a una vecina... por lo menos durante dos putos años. En realidad jamás me amó. Tan solo me necesitaba para superar sus propias inseguridades, y cubrir sus necesidades. Me había convertido en su madre en el peor sentido de la palabra. Me dejó tan rota que no he podido confiar en otro tío desde entonces y estoy de camino a convertirme en una solterona que morirá rodeada de gatos, XD._

 _Y os cuento todo esto también porque me da rabia que mi propia historia esté alimentando ese tipo de fantasía engañosa. Me disculpo con mi amado Dostoievski por utilizar su obra como título pero escribir esta mierda de capítulo ha sido mi crimen y mi preocupación por ser malinterpretada es mi castigo. Y es que mientras escribía por primera vez sentía como odiaba a mis personajes, a mis propias criaturas. Yo las traje hasta este punto modelando su carácter y acciones pero ahora no podía detener las consecuencias de mis actos. Solo me queda declarar que no los apruebo y tan sólo hacia el final del capítulo que he conseguido dejar de detestarlos. A Sessho por desconfiado y maltratador y a Kagome por poco reflexiva, ciega y sumisa. Desapruebo con rabia sus actos y no los considero más que el fruto de una de mis fantasías más perversas. ¿Pero sabréis vosotras ser igual de críticas? Espero que sí. **Esto es una obra de ficción: Estamos hablando de una relación entre un esquizofrénico sin medicar y una adolescente estúpida. Esto es una tragedia y NO es para nada el ideal de un romance.**_

 _Por suerte esos dos personajes ya han tocado fondo. Casi pasan del gris al negro pero no han dejado de evolucionar y aprender, funcionan independientemente de mis deseos y ellos sólitos han conseguido aunque precariamente encontrar el equilibrio y seguir avanzando. A Sesshōmaru solo le queda seguir luchando contra sus oscuras inclinaciones y no le faltará la fuerza de voluntad. Y Kagome se deberá comer los bofetones de la vida para aprender a pensarse dos veces las cosas (como me los tuve que comer yo). Con 17 todavía está a tiempo._

 _Hasta aquí la charla. Gracias a mis guests como siempre. En el próximo capítulo os dedicaré más líneas, pero este ensayo ya ha debido de ser más que cargante para todos._

 _ **No es necesario que penséis como yo. Me conformo con que penséis un rato en este tema.**_


	47. 46 Redención y Sacrificio

_Rated MA_

* * *

 **Mediados de la octava luna de 1503 / Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi**  
 **Habitaciones de Kagome / Ruinas del Palacio del Oeste**

 **KAGOME  
luna nueva**

Sé que no soy más que el tiempo que me queda.

Sé que llevo sin pisar en firme desde que me tire a un pantano pensando que simplemente sería un camino algo encharcado.

Lo que no sabía es que se puede levitar sin ser un espíritu. No sabía que si se somete el cuerpo físico a estados alterados y sobredosis de adrenalina y endorfinas constantemente durante más de quince días, llega un momento donde se acaba rompiendo la conexión con la realidad, con la cordura e incluso con el susodicho cuerpo físico. Durante los primeros minutos de mi aislamiento interior me siento inquieta por la privación de los sentidos más básicos. El sonido de mi propio organismo me resulta atronador. Los latidos, la circulación de la sangre, las pulsaciones de mi miedo, de mis arrepentidos lamentos... Veo constantes destellos. Chispazos y sobrecargas de los impulsos eléctricos de mis neuronas.

Pero poco a poco la tormenta amaina. Mis células se re-colocan y adaptan a este nuevo estado de conciencia superior e intangible. No estoy a oscuras, yo soy la oscuridad y el silencio.

Mientras estoy en este estado me acabo olvidando del presente y de la cuenta atrás, para hacer balance de lo vivido hasta el momento. Al final descubro que no me puedo quejar. He tenido una infancia feliz y una familia maravillosa. He sido capaz de experimentar durante los últimos tres años vivencias que nadie ha experimentado jamás. He visto lugares increíbles y he logrado superar retos difíciles. Y lo mejor: he conocido seres maravillosos y mágicos y he encontrado mi alma gemela entre ellos. Al acabar el balance me siento en paz.

 **...**

Estoy tan en paz que podría pensarse que estoy dormida, pero sé que no lo estoy. Simplemente me he convertido en aire, en el agua calmada de un estanque subterráneo, en la oscuridad de la noche sin luna.

De repente un rayo cruza la oscuridad que represento. Una tremenda descarga me sacude desde la base de la espalda, sube por la columna para acabar en mi nuca. Es tan potente que me hace sacudirme en mi improvisado columpio. ¿Ha vuelto Sesshōmaru o es un efecto del estado de éxtasis meditativo que he logrado conseguir? Podría escanear el ambiente en busca de mi reiki en él, pero me acuerdo de lo prometido y realmente deseo no volver a mentir jamás a Mi Amor. Cada mentira que le he contado me pesa como una piedra en el alma. Esperaré y tarde o temprano lo averiguaré.

Pasan los minutos sin que ocurra nada. Ya no estoy relajada, tengo puesta toda mi concentración en percibir con los escasos medios para ello que poseo. Cuando ya estoy a punto de llegar a la conclusión de que ha sido una sensación puntual que no se repetirá, otra descarga de una potencia superior comienza en mi cuello, baja lentamente por la clavícula hasta el escote y escala uno de mis pechos para terminar en el pezón. Mientras avanza con lentitud, la ruta por la que pasa queda marcada por una línea de fuego. Al acabar, un fuerte y helado viento la sofoca y poco a poco la enfría.

Otra pausa y una nueva descarga comienza en la rodilla para terminar en la ingle. La siguiente son cinco líneas paralelas desde el escote hasta el pubis…

Estas sensaciones continúan repitiéndose una y otra vez, aumentando la intensidad con cada una y haciendo que todo mi cuerpo esté vibrando y estremeciéndose.

Ya no me cabe duda de que esto es parte de la tortura de hoy. Las caricias y lametones de Sesshōmaru me sacuden como una tormenta eléctrica y son cada vez más lascivas. Mi cuello, mi boca, las piernas, el sexo, la espalda o mis pechos son arrollados por sus garras y lengua, que envían paquetes y más paquetes de datos al cerebro hasta lograr un completo _buffer overflow_ *. Mi corazón trata de compensar ese caos aumentando la velocidad de bombeo y elevando mis pulsaciones hasta límites insospechados. 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, 150… Los latidos son como cañonazos en mis oídos. Pero la concentración es plena: ahora con total claridad siento su mano detenida sobre mi vagina con los dedos entre los pliegues de los labios inferiores. En cuanto nota la primera palpitación, la retira de golpe y la tormenta se detiene abruptamente. No vuelve a tocarme, dejándome, como no, a medias.

Esta vez no puedo evitar gritar de frustración, o intentar gritar al menos… Sólo consigo un patético "Mmmm"...

Como respuesta Sesshōmaru me retira los algodones de los oídos y sienta en el suelo con la cara a la altura de mi oído. O eso deduzco por el cálido aliento y el sonido atronador de su respiración acelerada. Va a la par con la mía, como si acabáramos de correr una maratón. Permanece sin decir nada jadeando en mi oído un buen rato hasta que consigue calmarse. Sólo entonces su voz más grave, cálida y rota rompe el silencio.

— ¡Maldita mujer! ¿Cómo puedes excitarme así tan sólo por tocarte?

— Mmmmm...

Con una risilla me retira el hueso de la boca y por fin puedo desahogarme.

— ¡Te lo mereces por cabrón! ¡No sabes lo que jode que te dejen a medias!

Sesshōmaru suelta una carcajada y con su tono más sensual añade:

— Oh, sí que lo sé…, mujer voraz. Ahora mismo yo también estoy igual. Pero esa insolencia tuya será castigada con la solución a mi problema.

Me vuelve a colocar el hueso y comienza la segunda fase de su ataque a los sentidos.

Con esa voz suya, grave y profunda, una voz que me produce escalofríos aún cuando dice las cosas más inocentes, pasa a relatar todo lo que ha estado sintiendo mientras me acariciaba. Sus deseos y turbios pensamientos mientras viajaba con sus dedos o con sus labios por cada parte de mi anatomía.

Después me explica con lujo de detalles lo que está haciendo en este mismo momento. Es la detallada descripción de cómo se va quitando la ropa poco a poco, cómo se desengancha los cierres de la armadura, cómo se quita las botas, cómo se desata los cordones del _hakama_ y cómo deja caer el kimono descubriéndose el torso… Así hasta quedarse completamente desnudo y caliente. Cada frase suya se traduce en una explícita imagen de su cuerpo en mi mente. Un cuerpo cuyos detalles tengo tan bien aprendidos que es como si Sesshōmaru realmente estuviera haciendo un _striptease_ delante de mis ojos y sólo para mí.

Después me explica cómo se acaricia soñando conmigo. Cómo, tras cada castigo, sale corriendo porque tiene la sensación de que va a reventar. Cómo se masturba en las fuentes termales, en los jardines o incluso en el pasillo tras cerrar apresuradamente el _shoji_ de mis habitaciones.

— Me vuelves loco, Kagome… Tengo la sangre hirviendo y la polla como una roca por tu culpa. Ahora mismo te imagino encima mía desnuda y sudorosa, lamiendo mi cuello, mordiéndome las puntas de las orejas, arañando con tus uñas mi pecho… Vas descendiendo como una serpiente, me chupas la polla con voracidad agarrándome de los testículos… Cuando estoy a punto de correrme de repente paras y la aprietas por la base para evitar el orgasmo. Me tienes a punto y ansioso, tan duro que duele... Te pones de cuclillas - igual que esa primera vez - y te la metes. Esta vez te atraviesa sin problemas, estás empapada y cálida ahí abajo...

Su voz está cada vez más afectada a medida que me cuenta sus fantasías. Solamente escuchando me contagio de su estado y acabo sintiéndome hacer eso que se imagina que le estoy haciendo.

— Me envuelves y aprisionas apretando con fuerza. Mi polla es prisionera de tu vagina palpitante y lo único que puede hacer, atrapada ahí dentro es crecer y endurecerse. Me introduces la lengua en la boca explorando cada rincón mientras tu trasero comienza un suave y lento balanceo. Es demasiado lento y trato de acelerarlo moviendo mis caderas. Tu como castigo, detienes de golpe el beso y hasta que no me detengo, no pasas a lamer la saliva que se me escurre por la barbilla. Tu lengua desciende por mi cuello a la vez que tu trasero aumenta poco a poco el ritmo. Cuando llegas al momento de morderme un pezón mientras con tus dedos pellizcas el otro, ya estás cabalgándome profundamente y a cada vez más velocidad. Te incorporas, tus pechos apuntando al frente y balanceándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo para deleite de mis ojos. Me muerdo el labio para evitar gemir con fuerza y coloco ambas manos en alrededor de tus glúteos. Un dedo travieso recorre el camino al centro y se introduce en tu ano. Tu reacción es un pequeño grito seguido de sensuales gemidos y una sonrisa y mirada maliciosas. Enseguida siento a una de tus pequeñas manos acariciándome y apretándome los testículos. Tus dedos descienden a su vez y el medio se introduce en mi interior también. El efecto es inmediato e increíble, como si ahí tuviera el botón de correrme. El orgasmo me sacude y mi semen te inunda pero aún cuando ya hace rato que termino de derramarme, tu no aflojas el ritmo y sigues cabalgándome más rápido, más rápido, más rápido…

La sesión de "sexo oral" de Sesshōmaru culmina con un gutural gruñido de liberación. Puedo oler su semen. Es un olor que recuerdo perfectamente y sonrío una vez más. Acababa de vivir un par de minutos antes una experiencia única. Un potente orgasmo que me había sacudido cual tornado sin intervención física de nadie y sin más estimulación que la de mis pervertidos pensamientos.

Puede que fuera por toda la excitación insatisfecha acumulada, o por el aumento de la sensibilidad que trae la privación de los sentidos, pero si tuviera que apostar, diría que fue su voz. Un susurro suyo, una palabra, un suspiro…, desde el primer momento que nos conocimos han estado provocando que me humedeciera. Pero sumar a eso, todos los matices que variaban a medida que se iba excitando… Sin duda fue su voz.

Lo mejor es que Sesshōmaru nada pudo hacer para impedirlo. En ese momento no me estaba tocando y estaba demasiado distraído para olerme. El mismo hueso de melocotón que me puso en la boca me había servido para evitar el grito Me siento como si hubiera hecho una travesura a escondidas.

"Ja, esta vez gano yo. Sádico pervertido" Pienso mientras disfruto del sonido de Sesshōmaru corriéndose.

Sin embargo cuando su orgasmo termina y su respiración se normaliza le escucho con claridad mascullar amargado:

— ¡Maldita sea! No es lo mismo…

¿Eh? ¿De qué está hablando?

— ¡Mmmm!

— ...

— ¡Mmmm!

— ¿Qué? — Su voz parece triste. — ¿Quieres hablar?

— ¡MMMM!

Con un suspiro parece que se incorpora y se acerca. Noto el calor de su cuerpo a pocos centímetros del mío.

— Puedes escupirlo.

Inmediatamente escupo el hueso y respiro con más facilidad. Al momento noto el ardiente dorso de su mano limpiar la saliva que se me resbala por las comisuras.

— ¿Qué es lo que no es lo mismo, Sesshōmaru?

Tras unos interminables segundos, en vez de responder, Mi Amor libera mis ojos del antifaz.

Una tenue luz se cuela por las persianas indicándome que ya está amaneciendo. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a ella enfoco en la silueta encima mía. Sesshōmaru me observa y parece haber tristeza y anhelo en su mirada. Después de mirarnos largo rato, Sesshōmaru sonríe imperceptiblemente y desata las cuerdas de las argollas del techo. Se sienta encima del _futón,_ me coloca de espaldas sobre su regazo desnudo y me envuelve con piernas y brazos, apretándome con fuerza. Su piel esta ardiendo, tan caliente que por un momento me planteo si es que no tiene fiebre.

— Sessh...— Una enorme mano me impide terminar de preguntar por su salud. La mantiene ahí un buen rato y me coloca la otra sobre los ojos, cegándome de nuevo.

— Solo un ratito, Kagome… Déjame estar así contigo un ratito más...

El corazón me baila en el pecho y me derrito en sus brazos. Ni siquiera sé en qué momento me quedo dormida.

* * *

 **SESSHŌMARU**  
 **Luna nueva visible**

Tras la noche de los sentidos y la mañana en la que pude disfrutar de la sensación de abrazarla, me veo obligado a poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad en la continuación de las sesiones de castigo. Las noches siguientes transcurren como siempre pero no encuentro en mis actos el menor sentido. La tortura no me produce ese placer perverso del que solía disfrutar y mi cansado cuerpo protesta por la falta de horas de sueño. Mientras dura la luz del día me machaco remodelando mi ruinoso palacio, maldiciéndome a mí mismo por haber dejado en semejante estado la herencia de mi Padre. Por la noche torturo a la hembra a la que deseo en vez de satisfacer mis propias necesidades y perderme en su ardiente cuerpo.

¿Soy yo o es posible que esté haciendo el idiota?

A todo eso tengo que añadir un hueco sentimiento de arrepentimiento por el trato que le dí al mocoso, la última vez que nos vimos. Una vez más noto su yōki de visita mientras estoy ocupado en anudar cuerdas de cáñamo alrededor de los pechos de Kagome y esta vez abandono mi labor sin sentir ni una pizca del enfado que esta situación debería provocarme. Salgo corriendo a su encuentro y le veo de pie sobre el ruinoso muro, sin atreverse a entrar en los jardines. Su yōki al verme se excita y aumenta de tamaño, formando llamaradas. Está furioso conmigo, lo noto en su expresión y postura. Le observo desde lejos y justo cuando tomo la decisión de ir a preguntar qué coño quiere, Inuyasha se da la vuelta y se marcha.

Levantando los hombros y vuelvo aburrido a continuar con el castigo de Kagome.

* * *

 **SESSHŌMARU  
Cuarto creciente**

Unos días más tarde, el enano vuelve. Esta vez me encuentra en la Sala de Audiencias, colgado de las vigas, con la boca llena de clavos y el martillo en la mano, tratando de tapar con tablas los numerosos agujeros del techo de la estancia. Estaba harto de que las lluvias convirtieran la sala en un estanque y tarde o temprano empezaría a hacer mucho frío para la humana. Eso pensaba yo mientras colocaba los tablones, prácticamente olvidando mis intenciones de tenerla encerrada de por vida en su cuarto. Miré a Inuyasha desde las alturas y volví a notar el cabreo que sentía hacia mi persona en las fluctuaciones de su yōki. Terminé de clavar el último tablón y de un salto me planté en el suelo a su lado.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mocoso?

Inuyasha me miró con odio y permaneció en silencio. Tras eso se puso a pasear pensativo admirando mis avances en la reconstrucción y quedándose una vez más parado frente al retrato de Padre, que había traído aquí por estar la sala donde solía colgar totalmente destrozada.

— Has avanzado mucho… — Termina por decir mientras estoy recogiendo mis herramientas. — ¿Te preparas para dar una fiesta?

Su irónica pregunta me hace pensar. ¿Por qué realmente estoy poniendo tanto esfuerzo en arreglar este desaguisado? Los pocos supervivientes de la Corte del Oeste dudo mucho que volvieran a pisar alguna vez los suelos de mi palacio. Inuyasha es y será el único invitado y el tenerle ahí no se porqué pero me producía cierto alivio.

— No me gusta vivir rodeado de mierda, eso es todo. Pero ya os mandaré una invitación, si decido montar una.

Inu esta vez no se burla de lo cutre de mi chiste sino que me atraviesa con una mirada rencorosa.

— Pues te has ahorrado tres invitaciones. Sango y las niñas han muerto.

La revelación me deja algo consternado. No mucho pero algo...

— ¿Cuándo?

— Hace tres días. La otra noche cuando vine acababan de morir.

— ¿Y viniste a restregármelo?

— Vine a tratar de entender la razón de tu egoísmo.

— ¿Y?

— Sigo sin entenderla…

— No hay nada que entender. Que murieran es lo mejor para todos.

Ante mi fría constatación, Inuyasha pega un grito de furia y se abalanza sobre mi. Huelga decir que le esquivo sin muchos problemas.

— ¿Por qué…? — Grita furioso mientras lanza a lo loco puñetazos y patadas — ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por qué vengo a buscar algún rastro de humanidad en el monstruo repugnante que eres?

Sus tonterías me provocan una sonrisa.

— Porque quieres mucho a tu _aniki,_ por eso… Y porque sabes que no soy humano para que puedas encontrar mi "humanidad". Lo que quieres es desahogarte, me consideras culpable de sus muertes y no te das cuenta de que realmente el vivir esta mierda de vida no es ningún premio.

Deteniendo con la mano su último puñetazo a pocos centímetros de mi cara, observo como esa última idea penetra en su simple mente, buscando desesperadamente una neurona a la que infectar. Inuyasha detiene el ataque y me mira con cara de tonto entendiendo poco a poco lo que intento hacerle ver.

— Acaso crees que es justo para la exterminadora y el monje, permanecer separados tantos años. Ahora su manada está completa y serán felices en el otro mundo. Si yo tuviera que elegir entre vivir o morir tras perder a Kagome, no te quepa duda cual sería mi elección.

La última frase termina por modificar totalmente la expresión con la que me mira. Es más, mis propias palabras me dejan realmente trastocado. Sentía que del intenso odio que me provocaba Kagome hace tan solo unos días, no quedaba ni rastro. Y acababa de reconocer abiertamente que no era capaz de vivir sin ella. Noto las rodillas flojas. Me alejo de Inuyasha, me siento en un escalón y hundo la cabeza entre las manos. El cansancio me debe de estar pasando factura. El mocoso ha cambiado el chip y aprovecha la ocasión al vuelo.

— ¿Cómo está Kagome? ¿La tienes encerrada todavía? Anda, déjame verla… Ella debe saber lo ocurrido, no tienes derecho a ocultárselo.

— Está durmiendo. — Eso era la puta verdad. — Ya se lo comunicaré yo, descuida.

— ¿Es que no piensas dejarme verla nunca?

La cabeza me da vueltas a causa de los últimos descubrimientos sobre mi mismo. Hasta tal punto estoy confuso que le suelto:

— Ya te dije que está descansando. Vuelve otro día…

— ¿Y me dejarás verla? ¿Cuándo vuelvo?

La incapacidad para centrar mis ideas hace que mi irritación vuelva a subir y acabo respondiendo a gritos.

— ¡Y yo que sé cuándo! En un par de días... ¡Ahora lárgate de una puta vez…!

Inuyasha por fin capta la indirecta y se da media vuelta dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Paso lo que queda de día dando vueltas como un perro enjaulado por la sala, bajo la mirada de reproche de mi Padre. A última hora de la tarde me doy cuenta de que no tengo energías para ir a cumplir con el castigo de Kagome. Me dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo y observo el paso del crepúsculo a la noche. Con las primeras estrellas puedo oír lejanos los gritos de ella. La voz de Kagome esta teñida de preocupación por mi ausencia pero no soy capaz de levantarme del suelo para ir a calmarla. El cansancio acumulado de las noches sin dormir y las emociones excesivas de estos días me pasan factura y finalmente me rindo al sueño.

Esa noche las pesadillas que llevaba meses sin sufrir volvieron en todo su esplendor y potencia.

* * *

 **KAGOME  
Gibosa creciente**

Tengo el corazón en un puño y mi garganta al rojo vivo. Me tiré toda la primera noche y día siguiente gritando como una posesa. Llamándole sin obtener respuesta. Sesshōmaru no ha dado señales de vida dos noches seguidas y durante el tercer día sin él paso lentamente de la desesperación a la locura. Debo decir los _sutras_ necesarios hoy o no seré capaz de romper el sello cuando la luna se llene completamente mañana por la noche. A mi terrible preocupación por él se suma el miedo a que todo lo hecho hasta ahora se vaya a la mierda y tenga que esperar otro ciclo lunar para cumplir mi objetivo. Ya bastante duro es aceptar tu propia muerte y prepararte para el inevitable destino una vez, como para repetirlo de buen grado.

He gritado y golpeado las paredes y el suelo, he intentado abrirme paso por la fuerza, pero la presencia de una _kekkai_ poderosísima alrededor de mis habitaciones había frustrado cualquier intento de fuga y mis llamadas no habían obtenido más respuesta que el terrible dolor de garganta y la ronquera de las que disfrutaba en estos momentos.

El crepúsculo tiñe de rojo la luz que se cuela por las persianas cuando por fin noto la presencia de mi torturador en el pasillo. Está vivo… Mi enorme alivio por este hecho se ve envenenado poco a poco por el rencor. Sin duda el tenerme encerrada tres días sin hacer acto de presencia y a la merced de los más negros pensamientos ha sido la culminación del sadismo más puro. El mejor y más cruel de los castigos. Y ahora se queda plantado como un pasmarote, notando como mi ansiedad sube hasta alcanzar grados insoportables.

— ¡Ya vale, Sesshōmaru! ¡Termina de una maldita vez con esto! — Le grito con lo poco que me queda de voz. — ¿Acaso piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a estar de esta manera?

El _shoji_ se corre de golpe y mi torturador se cuela en las habitaciones con paso vacilante. Al verle todo mi cabreo se funde como el hielo.

Está pálido como un muerto, con los cabellos apelmazados por el sudor y las ropas arrugadas y sucias. Grandes ojeras oscurecen su cara y en sus ojos solo hay desesperación. No le había visto así desde la época en la que sufría de terrores nocturnos. Se deja caer de rodillas enfrente mía y me mira con los ojos llenos de dolor.

— Están muertos…, — susurra en un hilo de voz. Hago un esfuerzo tremendo por recordar que estoy enfadada y no rodear su cuerpo tembloroso en mi abrazo.

— ¿Quiénes, Sesshōmaru? ¿Quiénes están muertos?

— Todos… Yo los maté. Toda mi manada está muerta… Los yōkai, los humanos…, todos. Sólo me quedáis tú e Inuyasha… bueno y su hembra también… Y la última que he matado… no... no me vas a perdonar…

Trato desesperadamente de encontrar algo de sentido entre sus balbuceos. ¿Acaso no ha sido capaz entender hasta ahora lo que ha estado haciendo? ¿A qué venía el súbito ataque de conciencia? Me permito ceder y acariciarle el rostro.

— Cálmate Sesshōmaru…, dime qué te ha ocurrido. ¿Qué es eso que crees que no voy a perdonar?

— Tu amiga… la _taijiya_ … murió hace una semana… Ella y las cachorras… el parto se complicó y… Inuyasha quería que fueras y yo no lo permití… Las he matado... Y al resto… Al monje también, yo no quería… pero se metió por medio y… y los criados, y los nobles… y los enfermos… cuando vi que no volvías los maté a todos… Los masacré sin compasión..., quería morir, los mordí pero no me contagiaban, así que los mate… Ellos gritaban día tras día hasta que los acallaba pero ahora sus gritos están en mi cabeza. Llevo soñando con sus gritos todo este tiempo… Incluso despierto sigo oyéndolos… ¡CALLÁOS, MALDITA SEA!

Poco a poco fui entendiendo donde había estado Mi Amor durante las últimas dos noches. No estaba castigándome, se había quedado dormido. Dos días enteros de pesadillas habían despertado su conciencia y su empatía a golpes. Y el lento detonante había sido la muerte de parto de mi Sango. Le abrazo con fuerza sin poder ni querer contener las lágrimas. Primero Miroku y ahora ella. Todas esas muertes estaban también sobre mi conciencia.

— Mi Amor, Mi Vida… Eso que ha ocurrido es tanto culpa tuya como mía… Ojalá nunca me hubiera ido… Pero no supe..., no pude pensar en esos momentos nada mejor. Debía ir… a hacer algo y… y ver a mi familia, sin que tú lo supieras. Después Naraku se metió por medio y pasó demasiado tiempo... ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

Sesshōmaru tan solo me miró por un momento y volvió a abrazarme con fuerza. Permanecimos así hasta que sus temblores y los míos por fin se fueron calmando. Después me apoyé con la espalda contra la pared y él se tumbó a mi lado con la cabeza sobre mi regazo.

— Jamás te permití explicarte. Cuéntamelo todo… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Uno de mis secretos debía ser revelado y si quería romper el sello mañana por la noche, sólo me quedaba una elección lógica. Mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, fui contando a Sesshōmaru toda mi odisea de viajera del tiempo. Sólo quedaban dos días hasta la rotura del sello y si él decidía saltar al "Devorahuesos" y viajar al futuro después de mi muerte, no es algo que me preocupase excesivamente, ni algo que pudiese controlar. Para entonces el Sesshōmaru psicótico ya sería historia.

Le expliqué que mi familia estaba a 500 años de distancia, en el siglo XXI; le conté cómo se habían sucedido las circunstancias que me trajeron al Sengoku y mi miedo de que alguien tan peligroso como él decidiera seguirme a mi época. Por extraño que pareciese, ante esa aseveración Sesshōmaru asintió.

— Tienes razón, Kagome. Si hubiera ido detrás tuya, habría pulverizado hasta las cenizas todo a mi paso para traerte de vuelta. ¿Pero para qué fuiste a visitar a Bokuseno?

Mi mente giró a tres mil revoluciones buscando una excusa creíble.

— Pues… quería consultar con él… por si sabía... de alguna cura para la plaga… Y a la salida del bosque me capturaron esos tres… y me golpearon y...

— ¿Qué tres? — me preguntó con el pelo erizado.

Mi mentira pasó desapercibida debido a esta última revelación que, llamando la atención y despertando los instintos de protección más típicamente Inu de Sesshōmaru, provocó que su yōki se oscureciera y creciera exponencialmente. Lo hice conscientemente, si hubiera seguido con las explicaciones sobre mi visita a Bokuseno, se habría dado cuenta de mi mentira rápidamente.

— Bankotsu, Renkotsu y Ginkotsu… Formaban parte de un grupo de humanos revividos por Naraku que le servían mientras estaba encerrado en el Monte Hakurei… Los _Shichinin Tai._

— ¿Y Naraku, para qué te quería? — Preguntó con un gruñido celoso.

— Pues cuando se lo pregunté al principio me dijo que apartarme de tu lado era razón suficiente. Que así se equilibraba la balanza, ya que no te podría curar en caso de que te contagiaras de la plaga. Con el tiempo y habiéndole conocido mejor, me reveló el motivo de su estancia en el monte y me pidió ayuda para conseguir la inmunidad y para lograr ser un yōkai completo, deshaciéndose de su parte humana.

— Y tú le ayudaste…

— Quería ganarme su confianza para poder escapar. Además no es tan terrible una vez que le conoces… Sus deseos más perversos provenían de Onigumo, su parte humana, y fue un acierto el ayudarle a eliminarlos. Prometió marcharse y no volver a molestar a Inu y Kikyō, además de dejarme libre, si lo lograba.

— ¿Y le creíste…?

— No me quedaba otra, necesitaba mantener la esperanza y regresar a tu lado, sin eso me habría rendido y dejado desfallecer. La noche que nos encontraste estaba a punto de liberarme, además de no haberle ayudado todavía seguiría atrapada en esa caverna sin que pudieras siquiera detectar mi presencia.

— Por un lado me da rabia, pero es mejor esta explicación que la que yo había supuesto…

— ¿Y qué explicación era esa?

— Que le habías seducido con tu cuerpo… — Sesshōmaru soltó esa tontería y se quedó tan pancho, sonriendo tontamente. No cabe decir que se ganó un pescozón.

— Ya en serio…, ¿de veras me crees capaz de engañarte?

Sesshōmaru permanece unos segundos en silencio, pensativo.

— Si lo pienso detenidamente, supongo que no… Pero en esos momentos no era capaz de pensar. Creo que aún no soy capaz de hacerlo…

¿Es consciente del terrible dolor que tengo en el pecho cuando me habla así? Sé la razón de su confusión mental mejor que nadie, y en un par de días será historia. Pero a costa de nuestro futuro juntos…

— Sesshōmaru… Hazme el amor…

Él se da la vuelta, incorporándose y me mira a los ojos, descubriendo las lágrimas en ellos. Las seca con la palma de la mano y me pregunta preocupado.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Kagome? ¿Dije algo que te molestó?

— Por favor… hazme el amor… Lo necesito.

No tuve que pedirlo de nuevo. Sesshōmaru se abalanzó sobre mí, clavando su boca a la mía y recorriendo febrilmente cada curva de mi cuerpo con sus enormes manos.

Esa noche me hizo el amor con pasión y arrojo, dejándome disfrutar de los placeres de innumerables orgasmos y corriéndose a su vez en mi interior una y otra vez. Fue tan increíble como lo recordaba, y la mañana nos pilló desprevenidos y sudorosos. Él se quedó dormido en mi _futón_ de puro agotamiento, disfrutando de un sueño relajado y tranquilo, pero yo no tenía tanta suerte. Debía encontrar una forma de librarme de su presencia mañana por la noche. Eso de tener que engañarle y evitarle me recuerda demasiado bien a mi último error, pero al menos me queda el consuelo de curarle de una vez por todas.

Todavía me corroen muchas preguntas cuya respuesta jamás obtendré. Cierto también es que, cual cobarde me retiro del tablero justo en lo más crudo del conflicto. Pero soy una carta de sacrificio y mi retirada será a favor de invocar a todo un general de máximo nivel, el monstruo legendario más capacitado tanto para los ataques directos como para la magia o las trampas*. Él sería el único capaz de guiar a humanos y yōkai hacia un futuro en paz. Por un instante me siento aliviada de no acabar siendo un lastre para el contenido y helado líder perfecto. Puede que ese Sesshōmaru ni siquiera se plantee el dedicar su valioso tiempo y atención a una insignificante humana. Soy totalmente ridícula, lo sé. Me deprimo por una hipotética e inexistente yo, pero nunca podré llegar a conocer íntimamente al verdadero Lord del Oeste y eso me llena de sentimientos contradictorios.

Bueno…, por otro lado, igual ni siquiera me gusta ese "verdadero" Sesshōmaru…

"En fin", pensé suspirando y volviendo a sus brazos.

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo".

No habíamos dormido ni una hora escasa cuando los gritos de una voz muy familiar nos despertaban a ambos.

* * *

 **KAGOME**  
 **Día víspera de la luna llena**

— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS IMBÉCIL SAMA? ¡Oooi! ¿QUIERES CONTESTAR? ¡OOOYE SESSHŌMAAARU…!

— ¿Es Inu? — Pregunto sonriendo, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

— Me temo que sí, — me contesta Sesshōmaru con un bostezo. — Le prometí que le dejaría verte…, así que será mejor que te vistas.

Ambos nos desperezamos malamente y nos vestimos con rapidez, yo con el corazón saltando de alegría y Sesshōmaru con una expresión del más puro hastío. En cuanto estuvimos listos, salió con paso ligero, volviendo con mi amigo a los pocos minutos. Nada más correrse el _shoji_ Inuyasha se abalanza en el interior y se cuelga de mi cuello en un abrazo del oso. Sesshōmaru le observa levantando una mosqueada ceja y al final decide dejarlo pasar. Con gesto hosco me anuncia que irá a buscarnos algo para desayunar y nos deja solos.

— ¡Oh, Kagome! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha estado haciendo ese energúmeno? Me dijo que estabas castigada… ¿De qué clase de castigo estamos hablando? ¿No ibas a eliminar ese estúpido sello? ¿No conseguiste averiguar cómo hacerlo, o qué? Porque ese imbécil no esta nada bien… A saber lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, como para encerrarte. ¿Sólo te ha encerrado, verdad? Como te haya puesto un solo dedo encima te juro que…

La que coloca un dedo en sus labios para detener el torrente de preguntas soy yo. No tengo mucho tiempo. En cuanto logro callarlo, no sé muy bien cómo comenzar y le pego otro abrazo con las lágrimas amenazando resbalar por mis mejillas en cualquier momento.

— ¡Cuánto me alegro de poder verte una última vez, Inu! Ya pensaba que no tendría la oportunidad de despedirme…

Me temo que el modo de ponerle al corriente que acababa de elegir era un derechazo directo al estómago pero es el único que pude idear. El efecto es tan fulminante como cabe esperar e Inuyasha se queda blanco como el papel.

— ¿De qué hablas, Kagome? ¿Despedirte? ¿Por qué?

— Es la única forma, Inu. Para romper el sello hace falta el sacrificio de alguien a quien Sesshōmaru aprecie. Ya tengo todo preparado, los conjuros y todo lo demás necesario… Solo me falta que sea luna llena para cerrar el Círculo…

Inuyasha permanece en shock, dando la impresión de haber recibido el fulminante impacto de un rayo, mientras paso a relatarle con todo lujo de detalles todos los procedimientos que he seguido para llegar a un punto en la rotura del sello donde sólo deberé citar las palabras de ofrenda e ir a suicidarme bajo la luz de la luna. Tras escucharlos, Inu no aguanta más y me interrumpe.

— No…, no puedes… No lo harás…

— Sí que lo haré… Lo decidí hace tiempo. No me importa, es lo que quiero. Le amo y daré la vida por él.

— No, no lo permitiré…, en cuanto vuelva pienso decirle lo que pretendes hacer y se acabó la tontería…

— No harás nada de eso, Inuyasha. Te lo prohíbo. Ni se te ocurra. Acaso permitirás que todas las vidas sacrificadas, que las vidas de Miroku Sama y Sango Chan, además de sus hijas, se pierdan en vano? Es mi decisión y punto. Como abras la boca, sólo conseguirás aplazarlo y te aseguro que aún muerta volveré del infierno para atormentarte.

Inu se queda callado mascando furiosos pensamientos. Le permito asimilar la idea y trato de cambiar de tema.

— Anda no estropees estos últimos momentos conmigo con una discusión… Cuéntame, ¿cómo están todos, cómo está Kikyō? ¿Y Shippo y Kaede Baba? ¿Dónde se han asentado? ¿Y Kohaku Kun…? ¿Cómo se está tomando todo?

— Pues… Kikyō bien, supongo. Muy afectada con lo de Sango. Construí un par de cabañas en mi bosque, cerca del _Goshinboku_ y vivimos ahí todos juntos. Kohaku, la verdad está muy mal. Desde el entierro de su hermana y sobrinas no hace más que ir detrás de Kikyō para que pongan en marcha un loco plan para purificar la perla y a Naraku y bueno…, parece que Kikyō está pensando en salir en su búsqueda en breve y…

— ¡No! Escúchame bien Inu, no debéis ir detrás de Naraku. Él no volverá a molestaros, os lo prometo…

Inuyasha se me queda mirando como si de repente me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza sobre los hombros.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, Kagome? ¿Acaso te volviste tarumba? Ya me dijo "Culo Sama" que te había encontrado en compañía de ese monstruo, pero pensé que te tuvo secuestrada. ¿Hasta qué punto te ha comido el coco para me digas algo así?

— No me ha comido el coco, me prometió que si le ayudaba os dejaría en paz. En cuanto se libró de Onigumo, perdió totalmente el interés por Kikyō.

— Y tú te crees esa bazofia? Te ha engañado como a todos. Naraku lleva dando problemas desde la luna nueva. Tiene un nuevo soldadito a su servicio que se ha estado dedicando a convencer a demonios menores de atacarnos cada día. Ni el entierro de Sango y las niñas ha respetado. Creo que persigue el fragmento que tiene Kohaku en el cuello.

¡No me lo podía creer! Vaya mierda de palabra que tenía ese imbécil. Pero entonces se encendió una lucecita en mi mente.

— ¿Qué aspecto tenía ese soldadito, Inu?

— Pues como el de un mocoso de 10 años. Con el pelo gris y largo y vestido como un _botchan_ *.

— ¿Y te fijaste si iba acompañado de alguna yōkai ? ¿De la que me secuestró cuando resucitaron a Kikyō?

— No vi a la golfa que dices esa noche y te aseguro que al crío no le acompañaba ninguna hembra. Eso sí, montaba un caballo infernal rapidísimo. Por culpa del monstruo ese no le he cortado en pedacitos todavía.

— Escucha Inu, ese crío, junto con un bebé de pecho son aquello de lo que se deshizo Naraku en el Monte Hakurei. Ellos son la esencia de Onigumo. Es posible que estén trabajando por su cuenta, sin el control de su amo. Como la vez esa hace dos años que apareció el tal Muso, ¿te acuerdas? Él no seguía sus órdenes y al final Naraku lo reabsorbió.

— ¿Quieres decir que Naraku y Onigumo no son lo mismo?

— Exacto. Me pregunto si realmente Naraku morirá si alguien se carga a los críos… En fin, si os atacan no hay más remedio que defenderse. Eso sí, deberías ir a por el pequeño, que es el contenedor principal. Para él, Byakuya estaba buscando alguna clase de armadura perfecta. Y dejad a Naraku tranquilo. Te prometo que no os hará nada.

Inuyasha está cada vez más enfadado ante mi insistencia en ese tema. No entendía lo precioso que era eso que tenía y lo fácilmente que podría perderlo.

—Ya basta de defenderle, Kagome. Esa rata traicionera puede esperar a que pase el tiempo y atacar cuando estemos con la guardia baja. Además el que nos deje en paz no cambia nada. Jamás le perdonaré lo que nos hizo hace 50 años.

— ¿Y arriesgarías tu vida y la de Kikyō por una venganza?

— ¡Pues claro!

— Inuyasha…, no sabes lo que estás diciendo...

Cuando Sesshōmaru vuelve con el desayuno estamos prácticamente agarrados de los pelos.

— ¿Tanto tiempo separados y acabáis a tortas en cuanto os dejo solos? Si lo sé no te dejo verla, _kuso gakki_ …!

— ¿Tú te crees lo que me dice...? ¡Que dejemos a Naraku en paz…! ¡Keh! ¡Está loca!

— Se acabó la discusión y el tiempo. Ya la has visto así que piérdete.

La autoritaria voz del Lord del Oeste nos hizo recordar a los dos de golpe que esto era una despedida definitiva. Inu bajo la vista al suelo mientras yo le abracé por última vez aprovechando para susurrarle al oído.

— Perdóname, Inu… Me duele despedirnos de malas. Os quiero mucho a todos… _Sayōnara_ …

Con la vista clavada en el suelo y todavía colorado por la discusión, Inu se marchó de mi habitación y de mi vida, dejando un apretado nudo de angustia en mi garganta.

 **…**

Tras acabar el desayuno en total silencio Sesshōmaru me mira con cierta lástima y preocupación.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho el mocoso para que estés tan triste? Ya haréis las paces cuando venga la próxima vez.

Sin poder soportar más la situación me lanzo a sus brazos, empapando de lágrimas las solapas de su kimono. Él me acaricia la cabeza sin entender muy bien a qué viene tanta llorera pero respeta mi dolor y no me hace preguntas incómodas. Cuando la luz indica que deben ser las doce del mediodía me anuncia que oficialmente mi castigo ha terminado.

— No pienso dejar que te alejes ni dos metros de mi lado, Kagome. Pero creo que ya es hora de que te deje salir de aquí. Creo que el encierro te debe de estar desquiciando si te pones así tan solo por una pelea con ese chucho sarnoso…

Todavía sin poder creerme mi suerte, me agarro del brazo de Sesshōmaru y juntos salimos al pasillo. Tengo un pequeño titubeo en la puerta al recordar las imágenes de pesadilla con las que me crucé, la última vez que salí de este cuarto, pero Sesshōmaru parece leerme el pensamiento, porque me aclara sin haberlo preguntado.

— No temas…, el palacio no es lo que era, pero lo he estado arreglando un poco.

Cogidos de la mano paseamos por las ruinas de lo que fue alguna vez el palacio más bello del Oeste. Cierto que todo estaba limpio de sangre y cadáveres pero no quedaba ni rastro de la antigua belleza recargada y pomposa de las salas y pasillos. Pocas estancias habían sobrevivido a "Armagedón Sama" y de ellas ninguna conservaba la totalidad de sus paredes. Los agujeros del techo en la sala de Audiencias y en las estancias del Lord estaban tapados pero el viento se colaba por numerosas grietas y la decoración, consistente en doradas tallas y bajorrelieves, había sido transformada en madera ennegrecida y destartalada. La zona de cuarentena era un cráter de 20 metros relleno de escombros y los laberínticos pasillos habían dejado de representar un problema debido a la falta de paredes. Notando tal vez mi angustia ante el paisaje post-apocalíptico, Sesshōmaru me lleva a los jardines. Ahí se nota su paso destructor pero en mucha menor medida. Tras cruzar el puentecito de madera descubro en el fondo del estanque la silueta de la caseta del te. Mi corazón brinca de alegría por su supervivencia hasta que me doy cuenta de que no es igual a como la recordaba. Sesshōmaru me lleva hacía allí y mira atento mi reacción.

— La has...

— La he reconstruido desde cero. Lo siento…, fue lo primero que me cargué al ver que no volvías.

Con el rostro colorado y la mirada suplicante me mira buscando tal vez mi aprobación. A pesar de lo que significaba el lugar para mi, trago mis lágrimas y le sonrío.

— Es bonita… Se nota que te has esforzado mucho en ella. Gracias.

— Será un nuevo comienzo. Esta noche pienso marcarte y terminar el vínculo en ella.

¡Zas! Otro golpe bajo. Esta vez en todo el bajo vientre… Me muerdo la lengua con fuerza hasta hacerla sangrar, para no echarme a llorar de nuevo.

Después nos dirigimos a las aguas termales donde puedo lavarme como los Dioses mandan por primera vez desde hace semanas. Sesshōmaru se desnuda y entra en el agua caliente conmigo y las primeras horas de la tarde nos encuentran todavía enlazados tras haber hecho el amor. Mientras me relajo tras el último polvo no hago más que darle vueltas al asunto de La Marca. Me explicaron que si muere uno de los miembros de una pareja marcada, el otro sufre muchísimo la pérdida de su compañero y a veces llega a al extremo de seguirlo al otro mundo. Debo completar de alguna forma el ritual sin que Sesshōmaru me marque y observando el tremendo cansancio que acumula en su cuerpo la solución se me antoja harto fácil: agotarle hasta que se duerma.

A pesar de invitarme a salir en dos ocasiones, yo le también le invito a repetir, coqueta, provocándolo de todas las formas que conozco. Él resiste estoicamente un polvo apasionado tras otro, dominado por su lujuria y orgullo a partes iguales. Son ya las siete de la tarde cuando abandonamos las aguas para ir a cenar y lanzo mi segundo as.

— ¡Sesshōmaru, vamos a emborracharnos!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Andaa, porfaaa! Tenemos que celebrar nuestra reconciliación, — y haciendo de tripas corazón, añado. — El comienzo de nuestra nueva vida…

Igual que el Sesshōmaru de antes de mi fuga, parece que éste ha recuperado la vulnerabilidad ante mis pucheros y tras poco insistir acaba cediendo y baja a la bodega volviendo con una botella de fuerte _sake_ en cada mano.

En la cocina encuentro carne cruda y la preparo con un poco de arroz. Después nos sentamos en el porche de la nueva casa del té y tras cenar nos acabamos la primera botella. Yo procuro que su copa no se quede en ningún momento vacía, mientras le cuento historias de mi mundo y de mi tiempo. Empiezo a notar el éxito de mi plan cuando noto su paulatina pérdida de atención ante mis anécdotas.

Al terminar la segunda botella observo preocupada el sol ponerse y a Sesshōmaru todavía consciente. Por lo que vuelvo al plan A y le arrastro al interior de la caseta, para arrancarle las ropas y empujarle contra el suelo.

— Kagome…, no… no se si voy a… poder... — Le escucho balbucear haciendo patinar las sílabas. El cansancio y el alcohol estaban haciendo su trabajo, solo faltaba el último empujón.

— Descuida, tú déjame a mí…, — le indico mientras me subo a horcajadas y comienzo a restregarme contra él, exactamente igual que en su fantasía. A los pocos minutos consigo los resultados esperados, pero aunque empalmado, sigue reticente.

— Kagome… para… Debemos salir… La luna… ya ha salido... Tengo que marcarte...

— Ya habrá tiempo para eso. — Le corto desnudándome y colocando sus manos en mis pechos.

— Maldita mujer… insaciable…, — gruñe apretándolos y perdiéndose en la lujuria de nuevo.

Le cabalgo salvajemente mientras el placer y la melancolía se mezclan a partes iguales. Por suerte Sesshōmaru está demasiado borracho para notar los dos ríos de lágrimas que me atraviesan el rostro. Con un grito nuestro clímax es una vez más, perturbador y perfecto. Me dejo caer cansada sobre su pecho, dejándome arropar por sus brazos y espero, rezando a todos los Dioses que conozco. Al cabo de pocos minutos su respiración se hace más prolongada, profunda y rítmica. Me incorporo y descubro aliviada que está dormido.

Con muchísimo cuidado me escurro de su abrazo y me dirijo al cajón de herramientas. Sesshōmaru ha debido de trasladar lo que encontró entre los escombros al nuevo cajón. En un lateral del fondo descubro sin mucho esfuerzo, el _tantō_ con mango de caoba que buscaba. Lo guardo en una manga y tras lanzar una última mirada a Mi Amor me permito derramar y dejar ahí lo más amargo de mis lágrimas y decir por fin adiós.

— Mi vida por la tuya, Sesshōmaru. — Le susurro las palabras de ofrenda, a modo de despedida, completando con esa declaración, el último preparativo necesario para la ceremonia.

Mucho más tranquila puedo por fin abandonar la caseta y dirigirme al jardín central, bañada por la luz de la luna llena.

* * *

 **SESSHŌMARU.  
Mañana posterior a la luna llena**

Al abrir los ojos, un implacable rayo de sol, afilado como una navaja me atraviesa las córneas y perfora el cerebro. La resaca es brutal y me siento como si me hubiera vapuleado y pisoteado una manada de Inu enloquecidos. En mi cabeza retumban enjambres de abejas golpeando tambores _taiko_ y un murmullo de voces insoportable y constante. Entre todas las voces hay una que me resulta conocida, pero no consigo enfocar mi atención hacia ella debido a las interferencias.

Me incorporo malamente y miro a mi alrededor. Estoy solo.

Agarro mi palpitante cabeza con ambas manos tratando de concentrarme en la voz y poco a poco logro acallar a las demás.

Por encima del estruendo al fin logro recordar a quién pertenece…, al fin logro distinguir lo que tan desesperadamente está gritándome…

"¡DESPIERTA IMBÉCIL! ¡LEVÁNTATE, MALDITA SEAS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? … ¿CÓMO PUDISTE PERMITIR QUE LO HICIERA?

Todavía intoxicado por los efluvios del alcohol, acierto a preguntar incrédulo

— ¿Yako? Eres tú?

* * *

 _ **GLOSARIO**_

 _* **buffer overflow** (o ___buffer overrun)_ : __En seguridad informática y programación, un desbordamiento de buffer es un error de software que se produce cuando un programa no controla adecuadamente la cantidad de datos que se copian sobre un área de memoria reservada a tal efecto (buffer): Si dicha cantidad es superior a la capacidad preasignada, los bytes sobrantes se almacenan en zonas de memoria adyacentes, sobrescribiendo su contenido original y borrando a su vez lo que allí hubiera y pudiendo causar daños y pérdida de información / je je je, adoro las metáforas comparativas del cuerpo humano con informática. Si me oyerais hablar... las uso todo el rato.. ejem quería decir que las reproduzco en loop.  
_

 _* **Referencias al juego de cartas Yu-Gi-Oh**_

 _* **Botchan:** joven maestro, joven amo, señorito... Primogénito heredero, ___menor de edad_ de una familia de buena posición.  
_

* * *

 ** _AGRADECIMIENTOS_**

 _Como en el capítulo pasado no comenté los revs. de los invitados se me ha acumulado el trabajo. Lanzo un agradecimiento general de todo corazón a los rev de la siguiente relación. Os amo anonymus míos pero seré plasta hasta la médula HACEROS UN PERFÍL_

 _Serena chapter 46 . Aug 23_ _Serena chapter 47 . Aug 27_ _Serena chapter 45 . Aug 16_ _Serena chapter 45 . Aug 19_  
 _Serena chapter 45 . Aug 9  
Nunca te habías encontrado con un antagonista como prota? A mi me chiflan los fics de ese tipo. Quizá por que no creo que los seres humanos estemos divididos en buenos y malos, por lo que los personajes "malvados" para mi no existen. Por cierto si ves con cuidado el Kanketsu Hen te pispas que el verdadero antagonista del canon no es Naraku (a el también lo engañan) sino la perla de Shikon!  
A mi me siguen gustando más los chicos malos, pero malos contra el sistema no conmigo, XD.  
_

 _Iridian silva chapter 45 . Aug 16_ _Iridian silva chapter 45 . Aug 7_ _Iridian silva chapter 45 . Aug 7_ _Iridian silva chapter 46 . Aug 22_  
 _Iridian silva chapter 46 . Aug 22_  
 _Gracias guapa, hablamos por el messenger, smuak! PD Si comentas el nuevo cap, no se te olvide logearte en tu perfil, me dijiste que ya te lo habías hecho._

 _rossmysess chapter 46 . Aug 23  
_ _ _Gracias rossmysess pero puntualizo: Del Shibaru me interesa la gran belleza estética, ceremonia y significados que le dan los Japoneses a esta práctica - Nada que ver con látigos de cuero, cera o pinzas en los pezones, XD. Aunque en el Boundage occidental copien los nudos no toman ni la mitad de lo que esta práctica ofrece._ Lo cierto es que a mi el tema del SM no me apasiona demasiado (no es que esté en contra tampoco, digamos q me da igual)No creo que en el Círculo esté tratando el tema Amo-Esclava. S_ _ _essh y Kags no t_ ienen este tipo de relación, este es un conflicto puntual que resuelven de esta manera pero eso no significa que les ponga lo de hacerse daño... ¿o si? (Y por muy dominante q sea Sessh, si tengo que elegir amo voto a Kagome q sabe manipularle como quiere)_

 _GGGGGG chapter 45 . Aug 19  
Bienvenid al Círculo. Tranquil q actualizaré. A esta historia le queda poco para terminar. La idea inicial era q tuviera 50caps, sin contar prologo y epílogo.  
_

 _si me dejo a alguien GOMEN NASAI...,SOSHITE... HONTŌ NI ARIGATŌ!_


	48. 47 NARAKU E INUYASHA: Cazador o presa

_Atentos a la línea temporal: esto ocurre tres lunas después del sacrificio de Kagome._

* * *

 **Comienzos de la undécima luna de 1503 / Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.  
Templo abandonado sobre las rocas / Imagawa, prefectura de Suruga  
**

 **NARAKU**

* * *

— Cuanto más perduro en este mundo, más encantadora es la luna de medianoche.

Cual blanco fantasma, etéreo y misterioso, Kanna observa melancólica las imágenes de su propio espejo, ahora manejado por otras manos. Sigue bastante débil todavía, lo demostró al no poder evitar que Hakudōshi se llevara al bebé. De haber estado Akago todavía bajo mi control, no estaría conspirando ahora contra mi.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kanna?

— Que nadie quiere abandonar por las buenas este mundo, ni humano, ni yōkai…, y cuanto más tiempo permanece en él, más difícil le será darse por vencido..

— ¿Quieres decir que Onigumo hará lo posible en permanecer con vida? ¿Aún a costa de mi muerte?

— Esta en tus manos, Naraku… Tanto la vida como la muerte… Eso es algo que Onigumo no sabe. Piensa que puede tomar tu lugar.

— Pero yo no puedo acabar con él. Si le mato, moriré…

— Tal vez…

— No te entiendo Kanna.

— Yo tampoco me entiendo. Mira…, ya empieza…

Concentramos la mirada en el espejo que cuelga de la pared. Sendos trozos de cristal, incrustados en los ojos de Kagura y de Byakuya nos sirven de catalizadores.

Las jornadas pasan y observamos atentamente la traición de los infantes. Los ataques a Inuyasha y su manada me mosquean pero nada hay que pueda hacer. Por mi parte he cumplido con mi palabra, nada puedo hacer con los traidores.

— Mi hermana, ¿por qué sigue con nosotros?. Se supone que la liberaste…

— No lo sé, Kanna… Vaya preguntas que haces.

— Creo que sigue sin ser libre.

Como dos autómatas giramos el rostro hacia el espejo, donde Hakudōshi por fin logra completar a Moryomaru al fusionarlo con Goryomaru. Ahora está ofreciendo a Kagura una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

" _No eres libre, Kagura, tu misma volviste..."_ Le escucho decir. " _Ese tramposo te ha engañado. El deseo no está en el corazón, no es algo físico que se pueda dar o quitar. Está en el alma y solo hay dos formas de acallarlo: saciando su sed o rompiendo totalmente con el lazo. Ya que Naraku jamás te permitirá saciarte de él, jamás te deseará como tú le deseas, la primera solución es imposible. Sólo te queda la segunda: debes romper vuestro vínculo eliminando uno de los vinculados: debes deshacerte de él. Con Naraku muerto nada ni nadie te mantendrá encadenada, podrás irte y ser realmente libre._

 _¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas unirte a nosotros y acabar con él, o seguirás siendo su esclava por los siglos de los siglos?"_

Espero más que ansioso su respuesta. Desde que la dejé marchar no tengo ningún control sobre sus decisiones. Finalmente sus palabras llegan a mí, dejándome el fondo del estómago cubierto de escarcha.

" _Acepto."_

— Kanna, ve a por Kohaku. Vamos a necesitar la perla para deshacernos de esos pequeños monstruos.

— ¿Y Kagura?

— Ella ha elegido… Que se atenga a las consecuencias.

— Sí, Naraku.

Mientras la blanca figura abandona el templo, trato de luchar con el hielo que me invade las tripas, congelándome las entrañas y provocándome aguijonazos de dolor…

"¿Cómo explicarías esto, Miko? ¿Por qué estoy sufriendo tamaño sufrimiento?

Lo intenté, traté de hacerlo a tu modo…, pero a la semana de marcharme esos dos monstruos ya estaban conspirando contra mí.

Bretaña es húmeda y fría, Kagome…, y yo echo de menos el calor de los labios de mi _bunshin_."

Onigumo no me dejará seguir adelante, no si se sabe vulnerable y no hay nada más vulnerable que un recién nacido. Es por ello que necesito la perla, es por eso que la llevo buscando desde el primer día. El deseo de Onigumo de poseer a Kikyō y el mío de deshacerme de él han chocado en todo momento, alimentado el conflicto entre los dos. Ya he probado todos los demás métodos que se me han ido ocurriendo y éste es el último as que guardo en la manga. Él pretende tomar mi lugar, hacerse con el cuerpo y el poder que me costó tantos años forjar. Para ello conspira y tienta a mis más fieles compañeros. No puedo permitirlo más.

Saco de un bolsillo la oscura canica y reflexiono sobre la estupidez que ha sido abandonar algo tan valioso como un fragmento suyo en manos de un mocoso que dejó de serme útil hace tanto tiempo. Ese niño se había agarrado a la vida y aceptado mis órdenes con tal de continuarla, me pregunto cómo se tomará el que se la arrebate ahora que toda su familia ha muerto.

¿Y Kagome…? ¿Qué pensaría ella del asunto? ¿Y por qué rayos me importa tanto su opinión?

"¿Pero tú que sabes, Miko? ¿Qué sabes de lo que es el deseo desesperado de sobrevivir? ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo? Si estabas dispuesta a coger con tanta alegría la senda de la muerte... ¡Qué demonios! Si seguro que has muerto ya a estas alturas y estoy hablando con un puto espíritu…"

* * *

 **Una semana más tarde.  
Cabaña de Kaede. Bosque de Inuyasha.**

 **INUYASHA**

* * *

— ¡TÚ NO ME DICES LO QUE PUEDO Y NO PUEDO HACER, INUYASHA!

El grito de Kikyō me perfora los tímpanos y deja Kaede Baba, que acababa de volver del huerto, estupefacta y clavada en la entrada. Shippo, por su parte, se estremece en una esquina.

— ¡Keh! ¿Quieres deja de chillar como una histérica? Sólo te digo que te esperes un poco y pienses bien las cosas. No me gustaría perder a mi compañera por un plan mal meditado…

Aunque me enfadé muchísimo con Kagome cuando me lo dijo, no he podido evitar que sus palabras poco a poco me calasen en el subconsciente, sobre todo recordando la conversación y "consejos" de ese estúpido Dios en la noche de mi emparejamiento.

" _Disfruta de tu hembra todo lo que puedas. La felicidad es un bien efímero…"_

Desde luego que no pienso perdonar a esa escoria, pero me gustaría ir a por él yo solo. El meter a Kikyō en la ecuación me resulta perturbador. Y más con esa locura de plan que han ideado ella y Kohaku.

Ir a darle a Naraku exactamente lo que está buscando. Permitir que complete la perla, confiando que un fragmento purificado limpie el resto… ¡Venga, coño! ¿Acaso soy el único que ve lo absurdo del plan?

— Escúchame bien Inuyasha…, Kohaku es solo un crío y lleva ya dos semanas fuera. No puedo permitir que siga vagando solito por ahí. Debo cuidarle, se lo prometí a Sango.

— ¡Pues igual es mejor para él y para todos, que se vaya con su manada al _Meidō_!

"¡PLÁS!"

Kikyō me cruza la cara con un rabioso bofetón. Mierda, cuando lo explicaba "Culo Sama" tenía más sentido pero ahora mismo hasta a mí me ha sonado mal…

— Escúchame Kikyō, — le trato de aclarar mi punto de vista mientras me sujeto la mejilla colorada. — Kohaku anda perdido sin su manada, es como un recipiente vacío… Los necesita. Y hablando de manadas, tú deberías acatar las órdenes de tu alfa obedientemente…

"¡PLÁS!"

Un segundo bofetón consigue esta vez sacarme de mis casillas. Aunque lo que realmente me enerva son sus palabras.

— ¡Yo no soy una puta perra, Inuyasha! Estoy harta de que trates de aplicarme tus estúpidos valores de Inu. ¡Malditas las ganas que tengo de conseguir la perla y convertirte en humano de una vez por todas!

"¿Perdona? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?"

— ¿Y de dónde sacas la absurda idea de que yo consienta en convertirme en humano? — Le gruño rabioso. Después de las lecciones de Sesshōmaru me afectaban mucho más los insultos a mi - aunque sea media - raza. Supongo que todo se pega…

— Pero…, ¿no estábamos de acuerdo en ese punto? Tú me dijiste que envejeceríamos juntos… — Kikyō aprieta los puños y me observa entre cabreada y decepcionada.

— Eso fue hace más de 50 años. Ahora las cosas son diferentes. Ya a nadie le importa que sea un _hanyō._ Ni a Sesshōmaru le importa ya, de hecho me ha reconocido y nombrado su segundo…

— Así que ahora la opinión de ese egoísta asesino va a ser la que condicione nuestro futuro juntos… Pues yo no tengo porque respetar vuestras estúpidas tradiciones machistas, haré lo que me salga del coño y eso incluye ir a por Naraku sin contar con el beneplácito de ningún "alfa".

Enfurruñada, ella se da la vuelta en dirección a la salida y no es hasta que llega a la puerta que suelta sin dignarse a mirarme.

— ¡Y no me sigas, Inuyasha!

Con un portazo se larga mientras Kaede Baba mueve la cabeza preocupada.

— Muchacho, muchacho…, cada día son peores vuestras discusiones. Compréndela…, ella tiene pánico a envejecer como yo, mientras que tú conservarás ese mismo aspecto durante cientos de años.

— Por lo menos llegará a vieja. Si me convierto en un debilucho humano no sobreviviríamos ninguno al próximo ataque… — Le indico mientras observo por el rabillo del ojo cómo el plasta del _kitsune_ trata de escabullirse sin que le vea. — ¿Y tú a dónde demonios crees que vas?

— ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa, _Inu no baka ?_ Voy con Kikyō.

— Ni hablar. Tú te quedas aquí. Que intente buscar a Kohaku tal cual, sin la ayuda de la nariz de un yōkai, a ver cómo se le da…

Por supuesto que se le dará fatal, pero eso no podría venirme mejor. Tengo que encontrar a Naraku y acabar con él antes de que tengan la oportunidad de poner en marcha ese plan absurdo. Para poder hacerlo es por lo que llevo entrenando tanto tiempo y adquiriendo nuevos poderes para _Tessaiga_.

— ¡Tú a mí no me mandas! — Me suelta el plasta del _kitsune_ antes de perderse entre la maleza del bosque.

¡Keh! ¡Niñato estúpido! Que haga lo que quiera, tengo que partir inmediatamente, ya que me esperan muchas horas de viaje hasta mi destino.

Según los últimos rumores que he escuchado sobre Naraku, al parecer está buscando por todos los poblados información acerca un árbol maldito llamado Yōmeiju* que con sus ramas es capaz de atravesar cualquier campo creado por un yōkai. Tengo una idea bastante clara de dónde está: cerca de Amako en la prefectura de Izumo. Por un momento me planteo si debería ir a por "Culo Sama" para pedirle que me acompañe, pero me acuerdo de las tonterías de Kagome una vez más y entre eso y mi orgullo, decido desistir de la idea. Una cosa es que no quiera que Kikyō se exponga y otra muy distinta que perdone a ese engendro. Debo darme prisa.

* * *

 **Mediados de la** **décima luna de 1503 / Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.  
Sobrevolando una zona boscosa de Urakami / Prefectura de Harima**

 **NARAKU**

* * *

¡Maldito perro plasta y entrometido! Aunque lo he dejado bastante atrás, me lleva persiguiendo desde Izumo y la estúpida promesa que le hice a la tonta humana me impide darme la vuelta y acabar con el suplicio de este eterno tira y afloja.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con preocuparme de las reencarnaciones de Onigumo.

Sólo espero que con este nuevo poder para atravesar barreras que he adquirido absorbiendo el árbol maldito, sea capaz de penetrar la _kekkai_ y una vez que Akago esté en mi poder, pueda averiguar dónde esconden al mocoso. Lo que me resulta extraño de todo este asunto es que aún le mantengan con vida. La última información que pude ver a través del fragmento de espejo en el ojo de Kagura antes de que se lo sacase, me lo confirmaba. Algo están tramando y mucho me temo que tenga que ver con la maldita Kikyō…, quizá intentan atraerla a algún tipo de trampa. Aunque mi interés por la miko renacida sea nulo, no se puede decir lo mismo de Onigumo y lo infantil de sus reencarnaciones no es un obstáculo para sus perversas inclinaciones.

Recordar la traición de la que fuera mi más preciada _bunshin_ todavía me corroe las tripas, me pregunto cómo reaccionaré al encontrármela.

Demasiado distraído por el recuerdo de Kagura apenas me doy cuenta de la nube de miasma en la que me he metido de golpe y el brutal zarpazo de una mano negra gigantesca parte mi cuerpo en finas tiras. Si no fuera porque mi corazón se encuentra en otra parte, estos hubieran sido mis últimos pensamientos. Vaya, parece que mi mismo corazón acababa de atacarme.

— Te he estado buscando, Naraku.

— Moryomaru…, veo que de veras deseas mis fragmentos de la perla.

— Aunque ahora tengas más fragmentos que yo, nada puedes hacer sin el último. Así que ríndete y dame el resto.

— ¡Es inútil! No puedes destruirme, no importa cuantas veces destroces este cuerpo. Mi corazón está en tu interior, Moryomaru.

— No necesito matarte ahora mismo, Naraku. Me basta con absorberte. Sé que llevas encima la perla y ambos pronto seréis míos. ¿No es irónico? ¿Que seas derrotado por el mismo poder que ejerciste sobre tantos otros yōkai? ¿Que acabes formando parte de mí cuando durante tanto tiempo yo he sido una parte esclava de ti? Cuando tenga la perla completada le pediré lo que durante tanto tiempo te negaste a darme y usaré ese cuerpo tan práctico que tienes, para follarme a Kikyō hasta partirla por la mitad.

Sonrío para mis adentros ante lo obtuso de su mente. Con la de cosas que podría desear y se deja llevar como siempre por los instintos más primarios. Aunque esa mente tan cortita me facilita y mucho la tarea de derrotarlo. El que me absorbiese sería la manera más fácil de penetrar esa irrompible armadura que lo cubre y una vez en su interior el atravesar la _kekkai_ que protege a Akago será un juego de niños gracias a mi recién adquirido poder. Pero antes debo averiguar el paradero del último fragmento, así que de momento es mejor dejarle creer que ha ganado.

Lo último que vislumbro a lo lejos es la cara de idiota de Inuyasha. El _hanyō_ es el principal testigo de mi "derrota". Me felicito por matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Igual ahora deja de perseguirme y no me tengo que ver obligado a enfrentarle. Sólo he hecho una promesa en mi vida y no me apetece saltármela por tener que defenderme de él.

* * *

 **INUYASHA**

* * *

Todavía sin poder creerme lo que acaban de presenciar mis ojos, retomo el camino de vuelta a casa preso de la mayor confusión. Así que Kagome tenía razón. Naraku y Onigumo no son el mismo ser. Todavía estaría reticente a creérmelo si no acababa de ver la derrota del primero frente al segundo. Pero esa derrota también invalidaba ese extraño tratado de paz que Kagome había logrado firmar con Naraku, ya que Onigumo ha sido desde el primer momento la razón de todas las desgracias que Kikyō y yo hemos sufrido a lo largo de nuestra relación. ¡Maldito el momento en el que ella le encontró y decidió curar sus heridas! Claro que eso ocurría antes de conocernos por lo que era algo que yo debía asumir desde el momento en que me enamoré de ella, pero, ¡maldito el momento!

Tras una noche de agotadora carrera, al amanecer por fin vislumbro a lo lejos las siluetas de las dos cabañas que constituían lo que llamaba mi hogar. He tenido durante todo el viaje una indescriptible sensación de ansiedad que me hizo avanzar incansable y sin pararme apenas a beber agua o alimentarme por el camino.

Nada más atravesar el _shoji_ de la entrada de mi cabaña, el llanto insoportable del _kitsune_ me indica que mis temores no eran infundados.

— ¡BUAAAA! ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS, _BAKA INU_? — El llorica se me cuelga de la espalda y me golpea la cabeza con sus pequeños puños. — MALDITO… ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE DESAPARECES EN EL PEOR MOMENTO?

Me lo sacudo como puedo y miro hacía Kaede Baba en busca de respuestas. Ella permanece en una esquina secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Kikyō… ha sido capturada…

— ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO HA OCURRIDO?

El histérico yōkai zorro pasa a relatarme entre sollozos cómo habían estado siguiendo el rastro de Kohaku un par de días hasta llegar a unas cuevas cercanas a Imagawa donde ella estaba sintiendo la presencia de un fragmento de la perla. El propio Kohaku había salido a recibirles y seguramente bajo la influencia de algún _genjutsu_ les había llevado al interior donde Kikyō caía en manos del asqueroso enano del caballo de fuego, el tal Hakudōshi. Todo su estúpido plan había sido un maldito despropósito desde el principio, Kohaku había caído en manos del enemigo al poco de abandonar las cabañas y su corazón lleno de los más negros deseos y pensamientos tras la muerte de su hermana, permitió que el Infante usara su poder de manipulación para convertirlo en una marioneta sin voluntad. Le habían mantenido con vida con la intención de usarlo como cebo y la estúpida de mi compañera había caído de lleno en la trampa.

— ¡Maldita mujer desobediente, tendría que haber aprendido de "Imbécil Sama" y haberla encerrado! ¿Por qué no podía por una vez hacerme caso?

Para no preocupar aún más a Kaede Baba y a Shippo, decido evitar más charlas y ahorrarles la angustia que siento por dentro al recordar las funestas predicciones de Tsukuyomi.

Sin más dilación y con Shippo a la espalda para indicarme el camino, salgo en pos de la mujer que amo con el corazón encogido y un pésimo presentimiento en mi interior.

* * *

 **NARAKU**

* * *

Trato de vaciar la mente y relajarme para no perder la necesaria concentración que me permite condensar mis células al mínimo. Ahora mismo están tan comprimidas que se conforman en una fina capa de más o menos medio centímetro, alrededor de la perla. Estoy casi convencido de que Akago no es consciente de mi presencia y puedo escuchar claramente sus emocionados latidos durante todo el viaje. Volando, Moryomaru nos lleva a una región rocosa cerca de Iga. Sin vacilar, se dirige directo a la entrada de una cueva situada a unos 50 metros sobre el suelo y se cuela en su interior atravesando la _kekkai_ que la protege. Ya dentro, avanzamos a oscuras por laberínticos túneles siempre hacia abajo, introduciéndonos en las entrañas de la montaña.

Cuando llegamos a una zona con antorchas y compartimentos excavados en las rocas cerrados con oxidadas rejas, Moryomaru llama a grito pelado a Hakudōshi, que no parecía encontrarse por la zona.

Al que sí nos encontramos es a Byakuya. No puedo decir que me sorprenda su presencia y traición; además de ser demasiado curioso para su propio bien, siempre se arrima al que cree que será el árbol de mejor sombra. Está sentado en modo loto frente a una de las celdas y ni se da cuenta de nuestra llegada o de los gritos. Debe estar navegando por los sueños de la ocupante del nicho. La mayoría están desocupados pero en uno de ellos noto la huella de un reiki conocido. Tal como me temía parece que los dos críos han tendido una trampa a la miko revivida con notable éxito. En el fondo del corredor y también sentado en el suelo está el cebo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los ojos de pez muerto. No es más que una cáscara vacía sin energía ni voluntad.

— ¡Hakudōshi! ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese bastardo? No me aguanto más…

Esa parece ser la llamada definitiva ya que se comienza a escuchar a lo lejos el ruido de cascos de la montura infernal que lleva. El caballo de fuego acaba irrumpiendo en el corredor con un bufido y con Hakudōshi y Kagura a sus espaldas, llenándolo todo de luz. Eso provoca que Kikyō despierte de golpe y saca a Byakuya del trance. Parece que todos los actores de está comedia ya están en escena...

— ¿QUÉ? ¿A qué viene esa impaciencia? Estaba patrullando y he notado la presencia del chucho acercándose... Por culpa de tus gritos he venido aquí en vez de ocuparme de alejarle de las cuevas. Seguro que en breve le tendremos molestando…

— Eso no importa ya… Es la hora, vamos a fusionarnos. Byakuya, saca a Kikyō de la celda pero no la desates. Quiero que me observe mientras completo la perla y la hago mía.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

— Exacto. Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensábamos. Absorbí a ambos, la perla y sus células están en mi interior.

Akago dirige a Moryomaru hacia el impasible Kohaku mientras Hakudōshi se baja del caballo de fuego de un salto y se pone a bailotear riendo a carcajadas ante la incrédula mirada de Kagura.

— ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? — Pregunta mosqueada.

— ¡Eres libre Kagura! ¡Se acabó! Naraku es historia y la perla es nuestra.

Entonces me quedo alucinado, observando como el rostro de la que fuera mi _bunshin_ se quedaba blanco como el papel y se desfiguraba, pasando del mosqueo a la más absoluta desesperación en cuestión de segundos. Ante la presumida declaración reaccionó pegando un alarido de rabia y tras empujar a Hakudōshi a un lado, se lanzó al cuello de Moryomaru empuñando su abanico. Este rebotó en la dura coraza, partiéndose de inmediato, pero Kagura siguió con su ciego ataque, golpeando con los puños el duro pecho del engendro y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¡NOOO! ¿Qué le hiciste, maldito? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo te atreviste…? _Temē… Naraku wo kaete*…!_ ¡Devuélvemelo…!

Los siguientes acontecimientos de encadenan con pasmosa rapidez mientras trato de entender los posibles motivos de su reacción. ¿Acaso me seguía siendo fiel? ¿Estaba disimulando para acercarse a ellos?

Ante una señal de Hakudōshi, Byakuya la agarra por detrás, separándola todavía pataleando y rabiosa. El crío se le acerca con la mirada llena de desprecio.

— ¿Así que todo era un montaje? ¿Todas tus quejas y anhelos eran mentira? Seguías siéndole fiel.

Kagura le mira con odio condensado y le escupe directamente en la cara.

— _Naraku wo kaete, konoyarō!*_

Hakudōshi se limpia la saliva de la mejilla y le responde con un cruel guantazo en la cara, tras ello se enzarza a golpes, aprovechando su ventaja al estar Kagura sujeta e indefensa. Byakuya la acaba soltando al poco rato para alejarse de las venenosas nubes de miasma tóxico que desprende el niño y uno de los golpes es tan brutal que la lanza contra la pared.

Mientras tanto, nosotros nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia Kohaku. Mientras Akago le ordena que se mantenga quieto y baje la cabeza, Moryomaru le arranca el último fragmento de la perla de la nuca y el cuerpo del niño, privado de lo que lo mantenía con vida, se derrumba muerto en el suelo.

Toda mi atención, sin embargo, va dirigida hacia la la paliza que recibe Kagura y va transformándose en preocupada desazón. Su cuerpo sangraba de múltiples heridas que se contaminaban de miasma tóxico con cada segundo que pasaba. Debía ayudarla o la acabaría matando.

Moryomaru abre un hueco en su indestructible coraza para permitir el paso al fragmento y yo aprovecho la ocasión al vuelo y me cuelo al exterior. Soy consciente de que desaprovecho el factor sorpresa que poseía y que dejo a la perla sin protección ya que no puedo cargar con nada hasta que no expanda mi condensado estado. Pero la fuerza que me empuja a ir a salvarla es superior a la lógica y al sentido común.

Me materializo, detrás de Hakudōshi y atrapo su cabeza con una gigantesca garra de afilados tentáculos, levantándolo en vilo a dos metros del suelo y lanzándole con fuerza contra las rocas. Me agacho al lado del maltrecho cuerpo de mi ex- _bunshin_ y busco el pulso con los dedos. Suspiro aliviado al encontrarlo, débil pero todavía presente. Kagura entreabre los ojos y me sonríe.

— Naraku… _Buji de yokatta…_ Menos mal que... estás...bien…

— Shhh, — le contesto poniendo un dedo en sus labios. — _Gaman shinaide*._ No te esfuerces en hablar. Estás muy grave, pero te pondrás bien. En cuanto acabe con Onigumo de una maldita vez te curaré y podremos ir a donde queramos.

Me doy la vuelta para encarar al resto de mis problemas, ardiendo de furia y con ganas de hacer paté a Hakudōshi. Todos están recuperándose de la impresión de mi repentina aparición…, todos menos Byakuya que me sonríe y se sitúa a mi lado.

— Ya sabía que no podrían acabar contigo tan fácil, jefe…

"¡Será pelota!"

En cuanto a Moryomaru/Akago, se está agachando para recoger el fragmento que se le había caído por el susto. Lo coge, se lo introduce en el pecho con rapidez y a pesar de mi velocidad no logro llegar a él antes de que cierre la coraza. Hakudōshi se ha incorporado y se está riendo a carcajadas pero estas mueren en el momento en el que una intensa luz rosada ilumina el cuerpo de Moryomaru y lo convierte en polvo. Del monstruo caen al suelo Akago, todavía rodeado por su _kekkai_ protectora, y la ahora completa y limpia Perla de Shikon, que rueda a mis pies. La observo sin atreverme a tocarla todavía, no me apetece acabar purificado como Moryomaru. Por suerte la gran cantidad de miasma en el ambiente ya se está ocupando de contaminarla poco a poco.

Escucho a Kikyō lanzar un grito de frustración. Así que ese era su plan… Purificar el fragmento de Kohaku planeando que, en cuanto entre en contacto con el resto de la perla, se contagiarse de su pureza y me destruyera en el acto. De no haberla abandonado y salido para ayudar a Kagura, ahora sería un montoncito de ceniza junto a Moryomaru.

Pero no cuento con tiempo para agradecer mi suerte. Hakudōshi y Akago se están fusionando, decididos a hacer frente común contra mí y sus dos siluetas ya están conformando una única, cuya visión hace gritar de nuevo a Kikyō, esta vez de terror. La nueva forma de Onigumo tiene poco o nada que ver con un ser humano. Su piel es negra y llena de llagas supurantes por las quemaduras. En su boca sin labios, sus colmillos babean amarillentos y en su cara brillan dos brasas al rojo vivo llenas de maldad. Se lanza en mi dirección con la intención de hacerse con la perla pero yo coloco rápidamente un pie sobre ella y le rechazo con un ataque de relámpagos que le empuja un par de metros hacia atrás. Mientras está atontado en el suelo voy acumulando electricidad para un ataque mucho más poderoso y al levantar el brazo para lanzarlo ocurre lo más desquiciante de toda esta desquiciante jornada.

Una fuerza desconocida me paraliza. Soy incapaz de mover ni un pelo. Por mucho que me esfuerce y gruña frustrado estoy atrapado en alguna clase de _jutsu_ poderosísimo que me impide rematar a Onigumo. Lo peor es que la misma u otra fuerza invisible está atraiéndolo hacia mí y mi cuerpo tiene la misma sensación de cosquilleo de cuando voy a absorber a alguien. Busco desesperado el origen o causante de tamaño ataque y finalmente descubro una luz extraña al fondo del corredor. Recortada por ella se perfila una silueta que ya he visto en otra ocasión, salvo que esta vez hace mucho más que guiñarme un ojo.

A un par de palmos de juntarse mi cuerpo con el de Onigumo, pierdo la compostura y le grito desesperado...

— ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ RAYOS LE HE HECHO? ¡PARE…, DETENGA ESTO!

Escucho la respuesta directamente en mi cabeza.

" _¡Ja! ¿No pensarías que iba a dejar que te libraras? Tu castigo aún no ha terminado."_

He hecho muchas cosas a muchos seres durante mi existencia pero ofender a un Kami…, lo cierto es que no me suena de nada. Pero ya no hay tiempo para pedir más explicaciones. La luz se apaga, el horrendo nuevo cuerpo de Onigumo se une al mío y compruebo horrorizado lo poderoso que se ha vuelto. Hay dos deseos nuevos en mi interior, que apenas puedo contener: follar a Kikyō y matar a Kagura.

"La perla, sólo la perla puede ayudarme"

Levanto el pie y compruebo que se ha contaminado casi del todo. Al cogerla, el morado oscuro pasa inmediatamente a negro. Con la joya en la mano trato de mandar la orden a mi voz.

"Quiero que Onigumo desaparezca para siempre"

— …

No soy capaz de articular palabra. ¡Mierda…Vamos! ¡Dilo!

"Quiero que Onigumo se vaya…"

— …

¡Joder! ¿Pero qué rayos me ocurre?

" _¡Ja, ja, ja… Definitivamente te has vuelto un blando. Aunque no haya podido robar tu lugar está claro quién es el que guiará tus actos a partir de ahora."_

No lo entiendo, ¿qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Esa maldita me ha hecho algo en el yōki? Jamás me sentí tan débil y perdido.

" _¡Vamos…, no te resistas! Sabes que desde este momento eres mi puta. Ahora quiero que te des la vuelta y atravieses con tus garras tentáculo el torso de esa zorra que se atrevió a tomarme el pelo. Quiero que le hagas un agujero en el pecho tan amplio que pueda ver a través de él."_

Parece que en este Onigumo la rabia y los deseos de matar son más poderosos que la lujuria, ya que no me ha pedido que vaya a violar a la miko. O igual es que quiere ponerse a prueba, sabiendo que antes me atravesaría el torso a mi mismo que hacerle daño a Kagura.

— ¡KAGURA! VETE AHORA MISMO DE AQUÍ.

Su mirada, hasta hace poco brillante, a pesar de sus heridas, se ha empañado del todo.

— ¿Así que volvemos a la casilla uno? — Me responde con amargura mientras se levanta y se dirige cojeando a la salida. Mi tono de voz debe de ser mucho más irritado de lo que me gustaría y ella sólo puede interpretar que la estoy apartando de mi lado. Sólo yo soy capaz de escuchar a Onigumo mandándome acabar con su vida y el esfuerzo de resistirme es apabullante.

— ¡LÁRGATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! — Le grito con un último esfuerzo tratando de parar el crecimiento de mis tentáculos asesinos.

Con inmenso alivio veo como se arrastra a duras penas hacia la salida. Sólo espero que pueda resistir a sus heridas hasta que pueda resolver esta endiablada situación. Tras unos 10 minutos de tira y afloja estoy a punto de desfallecer. Para acabar de arreglarlo ya se escuchan en algún corredor no muy lejano los gritos del estúpido de Inuyasha.

Lo que me faltaba, al haber reabsorbido mi corazón seré vulnerable a sus ataques y paralizado por mi propia lucha interna no creo que sea capaz de defenderme muy bien.

Por suerte al atravesar la entrada al corredor el _hanyō,_ Onigumo relaja un poco las exigencias en aras de su propia supervivencia. Aprovecho para envolverme en una _kekkai_ prácticamente impenetrable heredada de Akago y tras meterme la perla en el bolsillo me concentro en la labor de acumular energía.

* * *

 **INUYASHA**

* * *

Cuando por fin llego a la zona de cavernas más profunda y logro ver a Kikyō vivita y coleando, siento un alivio y una alegría tan inmensos que estoy a puntito de soltar unas palabras de agradecimiento a Naraku por no matarla ni violarla. Por suerte consigo volver a mis cabales y lanzo un rápido vistazo a la escena surrealista que tengo delante. En ella todos los actores parecen haber sido congelados en el sitio con cara de estupor por lo que parece que mi presencia pasa inadvertida o simplemente es ignorada. Un ser con la apariencia de Naraku está sentado con las piernas cruzadas y meditando con ojos cerrados. En sus palmas abiertas sostiene una peligrosa acumulación de energía de la que saltan chispas y le rodea una fuerte _kekkai_ que incluso con _Kongosōha*_ tardaría un buen rato en atravesar. Lo mejor es largarse cuanto antes para poner a salvo a Kikyō y volver más tarde y quizá con Sesshōmaru. Tiro disimuladamente de su manga, haciéndole ver que deberíamos irnos y ella me sigue con disimulo. Por un momento llego a pensar que nos libraremos, pero cuando estábamos a un paso de entrar en el oscuro túnel se nos cruza Byakuya, interponiéndose entre mi espada y la salida.

— Mucho me temo que hasta aquí habéis llegado. Gane quién gane de los dos, a mi me despellejará por dejaros escapar, así que no me queda más remedio que frenar la fuga.

El _bunshin_ me resulta poco amenazador, con esa piel pálida, el maquillaje y ese aspecto tan frágil. Lo preocupante es que Naraku, o como se llame ahora, reaccione y salga del trance para ir a por mi compañera.

Con un par de certeros cortes le parto por la mitad y salgo corriendo arrastrando a Kikyō del brazo. Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Al rato noto de nuevo su presencia tras nosotros. Lo de antes ha debido de ser un _genjutsu._

En la salida nos topamos con Kanna que se interpone entre nosotros y el guaperas.

— Déjales marchar Byakuya… Naraku lo querría de esa manera.

— Naraku ya no está al mando. Ha reabsorbido a Onigumo y parece que es incapaz de controlarle como hacía antes.

— Naraku se recompondrá, confío en él.

— Pues yo no. Tú lealtad es admirable Kanna, pero esta vez apuestas al caballo perdedor. He echado un vistazo a su mente y está acabado.

— Yo confío en él…

No tengo tiempo para oír más. Aprovechando la intervención de la pálida niña, cojo en brazos a Kikyō y trato de poner la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros y el monte, ella está a punto de colapsar debido a la gran cantidad de miasma venenoso de su organismo. No he avanzado ni un kilómetro cuando la montaña a mi espalda estalla y se desata el infierno.

Sigo corriendo sin mirar atrás, esquivando los gigantescos trozos de cascotes que caen a nuestro alrededor y tratando de ignorar la enorme concentración de yōki maligno que ha provocado la explosión y que está cada vez más cerca de alcanzarnos.

— Inuyasha… — escucho a Kikyō llamarme con un hilo de voz. Cuando miro hacia ella y veo su rostro cuarteado, como si su cara estuviera hecha de porcelana agrietada y a punto de partirse, me quedo helado en el sitio y siento como si mi mundo se descompusiera en mil pedazos. El cuerpo que sujeto entre los brazos está helado y duro como si estuviera hecho de cerámica.

— ¿Que me está pasando, Inuyasha? ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?

Incapaz de contestar ni a ella ni a mi mismo, paso la mano por su mejilla y un trocito de la misma se cae y se transforma en arenilla entre mis dedos. Tan solo el terrible rugido que resuena a poca distancia logra sacarme del estupor. Giro la cabeza para observar aquello que nos persigue y el monstruo me resulta totalmente desconocido. Viste como Naraku y es más o menos de su tamaño pero su pelo es totalmente blanco y la piel la tiene de color chocolate. Dos marcas yōkai azules cruzan su cara por debajo de los ojos, totalmente rojos.

— DAME A LA MIKO, AHORA ES MÍA… LA PERLA ME LA HA CONCEDIDO. ELLA ME DESEA, NO QUIERE ESTAR CONTIGO…

Miro a Kikyō y la observo negar con la cabeza y los ojos llenos de terror. Al mover la cabeza dos trozos del tamaño de monedas se desprenden de su cara.

— ¿QUÉ RAYOS HAS PEDIDO, MALDITO MONSTRUO? — Grito al engendro, lleno de rabia. — ¡LA VOLVISTE A CONVERTIR EN BARRO! ¡POR TU CULPA SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!

La cara del monstruo adopta una mueca de incredulidad. Al ver el resultado de sus hazañas se queda paralizado y nos permite escapar. ¡Maldita sea! Debo llegar a donde Kagome y Sesshōmaru, sólo ellos pueden hacer algo en esta situación.

* * *

 ** _GLOSARIO:_**

 _ **Yōmeiju:**_ _Fue un yōkai árbol carnívoro que utilizaba sus ramas, capaces de disolver las barreras, para apresar y alimentarse de otros yōkai. Fue puesto bajo sello por una sacerdotisa, pero más tarde fue revivido por Naraku utilizando un fragmento de la perla de Shikon. Naraku absorbió el árbol para hacerse con su poder y así penetrar la kekkai de Akago._

 _ **Temē… Naraku wo kaete:**_ _Maldito… Devuelve a Naraku_

 _ **Konoyarō:**_ _cabrón_

 _ **Gaman shinaide:**_ _No te esfuerces_

 _ **Kongōsōha:**_ _(lit. Diamante Fragmento Explosión)Es un ataque especial que lanza_ _ _fragmentos de_ diamantes. La técnica fue originalmente de Hosenki, que más tarde la pasó a Colmillo de Acero, después de que Inuyasha_ _demostró que valía, al optar por salvar a sus amigos sobre el fortalecimiento de su espada. El Kongōsōha_ _es capaz de perforar las barreras más fuertes, incluyendo las barreras de Naraku._

* * *

 _Agradecimientos a los invitados:_

 _Serena chapter 47 . Sep 3 X2  
Gracias por el comentario linda Serena. Esa pregunta que lanzas es la q muchos nos hacemos. ¿Por qué seguir sufriendo si con que Sesshomaru se controle un poquito ya nos vale? Pero ten en cuenta q en este estado el Lord es imprevisible y se le pueden cruzar los cables por cualquier cosa. Imagina que le pasa algo a Kagome y no ha roto el sello... La q podría liar el muy psicótico.  
PD. Toda historia tiene que tener un final... ¿O te gustaría que me la dejara a medias, como tantos otros fics en esta página? XD_

 _rossmysess chapter 47 . Sep 4  
Gracias por comentar, cielo. Pues ritual, lo que es ritual, no hubo. Ya dijo Kags q lo había dejado todo preparado para q solo tuviera q ir a suicidarse bajo la luna. El cómo lo hizo será desvelado en el penúltimo capítulo._

 _SaraS chapter 47 . Sep 7  
Muchas gracias SaraS y bienvenida al Círculo. A tu disposición para dudas, sugerencias o críticas. Me alegro de que te esté gustando finalmente la historia a pesar de los aburridos primeros capítulos. Éstos son una introducción a la forma de pensar de los personajes pero no son realmente indispensables por lo q no pasa nada x saltárselos. En cuanto al estrés que provoco, sorry about that, pero me dijeron cuando empezaba a escribir que toda historia debía tener un conflicto a resolver y si Sessho fuera tan pragmático y no hiciera caso a mamá no tendríamos casi ninguno entre la pareja... Ya queda poquito así que tómate una valeriana y ánimo._


	49. 48 SESSHŌMARU Y KAGOME:La Dama del Oeste

_Rated T_

* * *

 **primera parte**

 **Noche posterior a la luna llena**  
 **Octava luna de 1503 / Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi**  
 **Caseta del té / Jardines del Palacio del Oeste.**

 **KAGOME**

¿Cómo decirlo en pocas palabras?

Ah, si… Estoy furiosa.

Cabreada, mosqueada, fuera de mis casillas, colérica, rabiosa, furibunda… No hay suficientes sinónimos en el diccionario para definir mi estado. Hace dos días me habría parecido imposible pero ahora no puedo negarlo.

Es oficial: estoy enfadada con Sesshōmaru.

También con el bocazas de Yako, pero principalmente con Sesshōmaru… ¡Qué coño, si son lo mismo! Vale..., pues estoy enfadada con "Yakomaru" entonces…

Miro de reojo al objeto de mi furia, que duerme apacible a mi lado. La todavía muy gorda luna gibosa ilumina su calmado rostro y esa imagen casi hace que le perdone, pero no, a mi memoria vuelve el recuerdo de su sonriente mueca de autosuficiencia de hace pocas horas y me vuelve a hervir la sangre.

El día, tras mi fallido intento de sacrificio había resultado en una montaña rusa de emociones. Tras estar flotando en la oscuridad entre mundos durante una cantidad indefinida de tiempo, abría los ojos de sopetón para retornar a un mundo de dolor.  
Un dolor punzante e intenso cuyo origen estaba en el horrendo corte en mi cuello*, que una vez restablecida la circulación que conllevaba la vida, volvía a sangrar y a escocer como un castigo a mis poco previsores actos.

Delante mía y con una expresión más atormentada que la representada en "El Grito" de Edvard Munch, estaba un pálido Sesshōmaru, pringado hasta las cejas de mi sangre y con la mano temblorosa sujetando esa estúpida espada. La arrojó al suelo y se lanzó a abrazarme con desesperación, lamiendo incansable los chorretones de mi cuello hasta cerrar el corte. Seguía doliendo a pesar de su saliva y seguramente me quedaría una hermosa cicatriz pero de momento mi vida estaba salvada, muy a mi pesar.

Después de asegurarse de que mi cuello no sangraba, volvió a abrazarme con fuerza y a pesar de mis insistentes preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido y cómo era posible que ocurriese, no dijo ni mu hasta pasadas unas horas, limitándose a apretarme contra su pecho donde podía escuchar con claridad el golpeteo de sus veloces latidos. Sólo cuando el sol otoñal se alzaba ya a una respetable altura sobre nuestras cabezas se permitió aflojar un poco el agarre y situándome en su regazo como a una niña pequeña, permitió por primera vez cruzar nuestras miradas.

Sus ojos de gato estaban llenos de lágrimas. Eran dos pozos de dolor y sentimiento de culpabilidad a punto de desbordarse.

— ¿Cómo pudiste, Kagome?

Me partía el alma en pedazos, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también.

— Tuve que hacerlo…

No me atreví a decir más, no sabía hasta qué punto estaba enterado de mis razones y no tenía intención de revelar más de la cuenta. Él no insistió y sólo susurró:

— ¡Mujer estúpida!

Después me besó. Su beso tenía todo el sabor a sal de mis lágrimas y su intensidad y pasión eran superiores a las de todos nuestros besos anteriores juntos. Su beso hizo que mi estómago se volviera del revés, llenándose de ardiente lava, en mi mente estallaron cientos de fuegos artificiales e hizo que mis músculos vibrasen como las cuerdas de un arpa. Mi corazón bombeaba la sangre a cinco mil revoluciones, hasta el punto de hacer que me doliera el pecho y por primera vez me empecé a plantear lo acertado o no de mis actos. Con su beso Sesshōmaru me transmitía, mejor que con cualquier argumento, la necesidad que sentía de mí. Parecía querer absorberme, tragarme y guardarme en su interior, donde nada ni nadie pudiera apartarme de su lado.

Pareciera que el beso nunca fuera a terminar, pero todo se acaba en esta vida, incluidos los besos extraordinarios. Al separar nuestros labios ambos estamos sofocados pero mucho más tranquilos y le noto más dispuesto a afrontar mis preguntas.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no profundicé lo bastante en el corte?

Sesshōmaru negó con la cabeza y se estiró para alcanzar la _katana_ que había dejado caer antes de abrazarme. Cogiéndola por la empuñadura me la mostró, su hoja vibraba imperceptiblemente y despedía un brillo extraño.

— Su nombre es _Tenseiga_. Es la que me dejó Padre en herencia, la mitad de su colmillo, como la _Tessaiga_ de Inuyasha.

— "Colmillo Sagrado", ¿cómo es que nunca la vi?

— No la suelo llevar encima, hasta ahora nunca le encontré alguna utilidad.

— ¿Entonces no es igual que _Tessaiga_?

— No…, es una espada incapaz de cortar. Por eso no me gustaba, si el colmillo de Inuyasha puede matar a cien seres de un golpe, _Tenseiga_ es capaz de revivirlos.

— Una espada que retorna a los muertos… ¿Y te parecía inútil?

Sesshōmaru se encoge de hombros.

— Hasta ahora nadie me había importado lo suficiente como para usarla. Siempre que no haya transcurrido mucho tiempo y el cuerpo no esté muy deteriorado, me permite ver a los "portadores de féretros", que vienen a llevarse las almas y acabar con ellos.

La explicación de lo ocurrido me hizo sentir idiota, otro factor inesperado con el que no había contado. Se me habían convertido en costumbre esas meteduras de pata.

¡Maldito Yako! Podía habérmelo dicho… Luego recordé su oposición a mi decisión y suspiré rindiéndome a lo evidente. La mirada de Sesshōmaru se vuelve a llenar de amargura.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Kagome? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera en sacrificarte? ¿Acaso creíste que podría seguir adelante y aceptar con una sonrisa el que mi compañera diese la vida por mi? ¿Por liberarme de un estúpido sello? Ni Yako, ni Éste íbamos a permitirlo.

¡Yako! ¡Bocazas! El maldito lo había soltado todo. Toda esperanza de un segundo intento quedaba anulada.

— No podía permitir que siguieras sufriendo. Tus ataques, tus pesadillas, tu falta de auto-control… Veo con claridad tu dolor, aunque trates de disimularlo, aunque te hagas el fuerte... Yo tengo un, llamémoslo defecto, no soy capaz de ver sufrir una criatura y quedarme de brazos cruzados. Imagínate si ese ser es el ser más importante para mí, imagínate si ese ser está así por mi culpa.

— Cómo por tu culpa? Por qué pensarías tamaña estupidez?

— Claro que es por mi culpa, — se me empiezan a escapar histéricos sollozos. — Por mi marcha has perdido la razón y has convertido este palacio en ruinas humeantes. Y para empezar no te habrías sometido al sello de tu madre de no haber sido por querer salvarme de sus garras.

Sesshōmaru me envuelve una vez más en su cálido abrazo.

— Mujer estúpida, desde luego que eres mi compañera predestinada... Tu estupidez sólo es comparable a la de este Sesshōmaru. Lo que debí hacer hace dos años es acabar con esa zorra en el momento en que mencionase siquiera el ponerte un dedo encima. Todo este lío no habría ni empezado a fraguarse si hubiese hecho lo correcto y hubiese aceptado desde el primer momento mis sentimientos por ti. Pero era tan frío y orgulloso… ¿Cómo podría el gran Lord del Oeste pensar en enamorarse de una humana?

Tras esa declaración Sesshōmaru me llevó en brazos hacia la caseta del té, me desnudó despacio y me hizo el amor. Fue lento, pausado, lleno de ternura… Me acariciaba como si fuese un delicado objeto de cristal, como si a la menor presión me fuese a romper en miles de pedazos.

Todo habría ido bien si lo hubiera dejado así, permanecimos abrazados y yo flotaba entre algodones. Me dormí envuelta en su suave estola hasta el momento en el que las necesidades fisiológicas más básicas me hicieron levantarme del lecho en búsqueda de un poco de intimidad.

Pero Sesshōmaru se levanto conmigo y me siguió como un perrito afuera, demostrándome que ni ese momento de soledad se me iba a permitir a partir de este momento.

— ¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces?

— Impedir que vuelvas a hacer una tontería.

— Sesshōmaru, necesito unos minutos a solas.

— Ni hablar.

— ¿Cómo que ni hablar? ¿Acaso pretendes seguirme al baño?

— No pienso volver a dejarte ni por un momento. Estas loca y no me fío de ti.

— Pues no tengo intención de hacer mis necesidades delante tuya, _hentai_ pervertido…

— Tú misma. Yo no me pienso apartar de tu lado.

— ¡Al menos date la maldita vuelta, salido de mierda!

Tras ese vergonzoso momento, al volver descubrí esa estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Levanté el brazo con la intención de cruzarle la cara con uno de mis indignados bofetones, pero Sesshōmaru detuvo mi mano a pocos centímetros de su cara y tras plantarme un caballeroso beso en el dorso, me encajo en la muñeca un elaborado arete de oro y piedras preciosas. Del mismo colgaba una cadena también dorada que llevaba a una pulsera idéntica enganchada a su propia muñeca.

— ¿Se puede saber qué mierda es esta? — Refunfuñe cabreada, tratando de sacármela.

— Unas esposas de recién emparejados. Los yōkai las usamos cuando la hembra o el macho son reticentes al emparejamiento. Tienen un _jutsu_ muy poderoso y ambos componentes de la pareja deben estar de acuerdo en querer quitarlas para romperlo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a ir encadenados por la vida de ahora en adelante?

— Aha…

— Sesshōmaru, esto es una estupidez. No tengo intención de quitarme la vida. Gracias a que Yako se ha ido de la lengua, estás enterado de la razón del sacrificio y romper el sello es imposible para mi a partir de este punto.

— Aún así… Eres una mujer con demasiadas tendencias al escapismo. Sobre todo durante el sueño de Éste. Así me evito preocupaciones innecesarias.

Ahí estaba otra vez… Esa estúpida sonrisa.

— Y hablando de dormir… — Sesshōmaru bostezó aparatosamente. — Ha sido un día muy largo. ¡A la cama!

Y ese podría ser el resumen de la causa de mi monumental cabreo.

Aparte de que me siento idiota, estoy cabreada con él pero ese enfado no se acerca ni de coña al que siento hacia mi propia persona. Tanto esfuerzo, planes, conspiraciones, víctimas, sangre, daños colaterales… ¿y todo para qué? Para volver a la casilla uno.

Cierto que ahora ambos somos más sabios, hemos aprendido algo de esta experiencia, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo la cadena de oro que me cuelga del brazo parece indicar lo contrario.

"¡Ay, Sesshōmaru, vas a tener que aprender a confiar en mi!"

Y yo deberé aprender a no guardar más estúpidos secretos. Con ese pensamiento, finalmente me dejo vencer por el sueño. Mañana será un nuevo día y tendremos un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 **SESSHŌMARU**

Al día siguiente Kagome se despierta llena de energía. Tan llena que me levanta a patadas.

— Despierta Sesshōmaru, que hay mucho que hacer.

Con la cabeza turbia todavía por el sueño me arrastra a las cocinas en busca de té, a los baños termales donde prácticamente me viola y de vuelta a sus habitaciones para vestirse. Si esto es una estrategia para que le quite las esposas lo lleva claro. En cuanto me desperezo me contagio de su energía y la sigo sin ningún problema a sus múltiples quehaceres. A media mañana me pide hablar con Yako. Compruebo alucinado que se empieza a quitar la ropa que prácticamente acababa de ponerse.

— Creo que eso no será necesario, Kagome… No es que proteste, pero creo que podría convocarle sin cópula por medio esta vez.

Era cierto. A pesar de ser incapaz de oírle, noto el sello debilitado y el último susto nos había llevado a un extraño entendimiento a través del muro de hormigón. Un entendimiento logrado sólo a través del yōki. Mi yōki por cierto había cambiado una vez más. Sin perder su potencia o negrura, se había hasta cierto punto estabilizado y me resultaba más sencillo de manejar. O tal vez el que había cambiado había sido yo.

Me concentro y tras un par de intentos fallidos, logro que salga a la superficie.

Kagome parece algo enfadada con mi otra mitad y me sorprendo a mi mismo oyendo a la perfección todo lo que le está reprochando.

— ¿Cómo pudiste callarte lo de la espada, Yako? Y lo que es más grave, ¿cómo le soltaste todo lo relativo al sello a Sesshōmaru?

 _"Vamos muñeca, ¿de veras pensaste que te dejaríamos morir? ¿Qué clase de compañero seríamos entonces?"_

— Yako, ¿te das cuenta que ya nunca volverás a ser libre?

" _¿Y tú, acaso no te das cuenta que eres mucho más importante para nosotros que esa supuesta libertad?"_

— ¿Y ahora qué? Imagínate que me ocurre cualquier cosa, ¿qué pasará con Sesshōmaru en ese caso?

Al escuchar su pregunta no me consigo aguantar más y tomo el control. Yako se repliega sin problemas en perfecta sincronía.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de que te pasase algo? Kagome, ¿no estarás pensando en abandonarme de nuevo?

La cara de Kagome, al ver como el color de mis ojos cambia, es un crisol de sorpresa.

— ¿Estabas escuchando? ¿Desde cuándo eres capaz de hacerlo?

— Siempre he sido capaz. Siempre que Yako me lo permitiese. Pero no eludas la pregunta, ¿a qué viene eso de que te pase algo?

— Sesshōmaru, no me malentiendas, pero soy humana y por lo tanto mucho más frágil que tu. Podría tener un accidente, ponerme enferma y en último lugar, tarde o temprano envejeceré y moriré... , ¿qué harías en ese caso?

Lo cierto es que no había pensado en ese supuesto. La verdad aplasta mi corazón como una roca. Las consecuencias de su último abandono me rodean como el decorado de una horrenda obra de teatro. Bajo la cabeza y me hundo en la miseria.

— Escúchame Mi Amor. Ya que romper el sello para mi será imposible, lo único que se me ocurre es que trate, durante lo que me queda de vida de curarte por el método difícil. Lo primero que quiero que reconozcas es que tienes, que ambos tenemos, un problema.

— Eso es obvio, Kagome. Éste lo reconoce.

— Bien. Es un primer paso. Lo siguiente es llegar a un pacto. Quiero que, ya que te resulta tan fácil, todos los días te transformes en Yako al menos durante media hora. Sé que siempre te sienta bien, y él durante ese tiempo canalizará tu energía de _Inugami_ hacia afuera para que no tengas que manejarla tu solo.

— Eso es aceptable. Muy bien.

— Por último: es necesario que busquemos en tu interior razones para tu existencia que nada tengan que ver conmigo. Debes empezar a preocuparte por otros seres ajenos a mi persona. Recuerda quién eres, recuerda las obligaciones heredadas y los yōkai que están a tu cargo. Esos mismos yōkai que están siendo exterminados por la guerra, los supervivientes de tu último brote psicótico, aquellos a los que rechazaste en vez de proteger.

Kagome no me ahorra sus reproches. Nadie, a parte de mi mismo se había atrevido jamás a decirme esas verdades a la cara. Duelen, pero no lo suficiente. Merezco mucho más dolor por lo que hice. Aún así, es ella la que lo dice. Ella es única para mi, ni de coña podría forjar un lazo tan fuerte con otros.

— Eso es imposible, Kagome. Jamás los apreciaré de la manera en que te aprecio a ti. Además no creo que quede un yōkai vivo que no sufra un ataque de pavor solo escuchando mi nombre. Jamás volverán al palacio.

— No te preocupes Mi Amor, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento y te ayudaré a buscarlos y a convencerlos. Una vez empieces a convivir con ellos acabarás cogiéndoles cariño, estoy segura. Eres un ser mucho más sensible y empático de lo que te gusta reconocer, fíjate cómo te has acabado llevando con Inuyasha. Alguien me dijo una vez que "jamás" es una palabra demasiado definitiva y no sabes la razón que tenía. Nada es imposible si hay voluntad para hacerlo y tu voluntad y la mía, juntas, moverán montañas.

En ese momento no fui del todo consciente pero acababa de presenciar el nacimiento de la última Gran Dama del Oeste. Una Dama que aunque duró poco en el cargo, sería recordada por muchísimos años con cariño y admiración por todos los yōkai.

Al día siguiente nos pusimos en marcha. Antes de partir Kagome revisó rápidamente mi yōki con la intención de modificarlo para hacerme resistente a la plaga y se quedó a cuadros al descubrir que ya poseía esa característica desde hace tiempo.

— No me lo puedo creer, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

No me quedó otra más que encogerme de hombros. He ahí la respuesta del porqué no había conseguido contagiarme. Yako, en cambio sí tenía algo que decir. Durante mi transformación diaria me permite de nuevo escuchar lo que le dice a nuestra compañera.

 _"Nuestro yōki siempre está evolucionando, Kagome. Desde el momento en el que usaste tu reiki para recomponernos el brazo. Ya aprendió en su momento a asimilar el sobrante de energía divina, cuando fuí sellado. Con el tiempo tu reiki lo fue modificando para lograr la inmunidad, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No te imaginas la importancia del regalo que nos hiciste esa primera noche bajo el Goshinboku"_

La única respuesta de mi miko fue sonrojarse como la grana. Ella quería salvarme pero no se daba cuenta hasta qué punto me había salvado ya.

* * *

 **Algunos días antes de los sucesos con Naraku**

 **KAGOME**

Hoy, al igual que todos los días desde hace más de un par de meses, me despertó el bullicio de los quehaceres diarios de un palacio lleno de gente. Ya libre de las estúpidas esposas, me despierto como viene siendo habitual, sola en mi _futón_. Con el pelo revuelto y en _yukata_ de dormir me dirijo a las cocinas a por mi té

— Buenos días Kagome Dono. — Me saludó un viejo yōkai que se encontraba enlacando un bello bajorrelieve en las habitaciones contiguas a las mías.

— _O hayō_ * Miyagi Sama, ¿qué tal su rodilla esta mañana?

— Molestando como siempre…, pero es lo normal en esta época del año.

— Luego le echaré un vistazo. ¿Y Sesshōmaru?

— El Señor está entrenando con los niños en el jardín. Ya lleva un par de horitas levantado.

Me sonrojo de inmediato, la verdad es que madrugar nunca ha sido lo mío… En las cocinas el bullicio alcanza grados de estruendo con unas diez señoras gordas y maternales cocinando para toda nuestra pequeña comunidad. Procuro no meterme muy al fondo para no estorbar, me sirvo un té y me llevo un sopapo con un cucharón en los dedos al tratar de probar la recién batida nata de un bol.

— ¿Qué hace, Kagome Dono? Esa nata es para un pastel que le estamos preparando al Señor, no meta las manos sin lavar ahí…

— _Hai, hai… gomen…*_

Decido largarme de ahí antes de mayores consecuencias.

En mi paseo mañanero por los alrededores, mientras saboreo mi té, me encanta todo lo que veo. La reconstrucción del palacio marcha a pasos agigantados y poco a poco se está convirtiendo en una fortaleza inexpugnable, preparada para resistir cualquier ataque. Pero en su interior no se respira un aire marcial en absoluto, este sitio hace mucho que dejó de ser una corte para convertirse en un refugio. Yōkai de todas las edades, formas y tamaños compartían un mismo espacio de convivencia. En nuestra búsqueda de supervivientes, Sesshōmaru y yo habíamos encontrado muy pocos nobles con vida. La gran mayoría de pobladores de esta variopinta comunidad eran campesinos, yōkai que lo había perdido todo, sus hogares y sus familias, y que habían encontrado en nosotros dos la única posibilidad de supervivencia.

Viajamos incansables por todo el territorio de Japón buscando a los pocos que todavía quedaban con vida, los sacábamos de los calabozos de los monasterios, de las ruinas de las aldeas destruidas, de las profundidades de los bosques donde se ocultaban. Los alimentábamos, curábamos y protegíamos y en último lugar, los llevábamos a palacio, donde los huérfanos y desheredados, los enfermos, los ancianos y las mujeres encontraban un hogar y una manada a la que pertenecer. No venían como criados, ni como miembros de la corte, venían a formar parte de una gran familia, donde todos nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres y no había más rangos o diferencias sociales que las que yo trataba de borrar día a día con mis clases sobre igualdad. Sesshōmaru, educado desde cachorro a mandar y a ser reverenciado, resultaba algo torpe en esas relaciones tan cercanas al principio, pero no más que los demás yōkai, que al encontrarse en su presencia no podían evitar comenzar a inclinarse y a humillarse. Su aura de gran Señor, junto con la mala fama que había adquirido durante los últimos años, jugaba en mi contra pero poco a poco lograba, a base de insistir y mucho cabrearme, que tanto el Lord del Oeste como sus nuevos vecinos y amigos, estuvieran más relajados en presencia los unos de los otros.

Ahora le observaba rodeado de chiquillos, enseñándoles a manejar espadas de madera y prácticamente se me caía la baba al ver la admiración y el cariñoso respeto que le profesaban esos huérfanos. Habían encontrado en Sesshōmaru la figura de un protector y un alfa, de un hermano mayor, y por qué no, incluso la de un padre y un ejemplo a seguir. Mi plan estaba empezando a dar sus frutos.

* * *

 **segunda parte**

 **Comienzos de la undécima luna de 1503 / Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi.  
** **Día de los acontecimientos con Naraku**

 **SESSHŌMARU**

Nos encontrábamos sobrevolando un extenso prado de flores blancas sobre la llanura de Ise, cerca ya del rocoso frente que la separaba de Iga, cuando nos cruzamos con la yōkai moribunda. Kagome, que iba montada en Ah-Un, inmediatamente me llamó y me obligó a aterrizar. Apenas la pude contener de acercarse al notar la nube de miasma venenoso que envolvía a la yōkai. Nubes tóxicas se elevaban desde la enorme cantidad de profundas y gangrenadas heridas que marcaban su maltrecho cuerpo. Mi mayor sorpresa fue comprobar que Kagome la conocía.

— ¡Kagura! Por todos los Dioses, ¿qué te ha pasado?

La yōkai cayó de rodillas delante nuestra, la intoxicación de su carne y espíritu junto con la masiva pérdida de sangre nos anunciaban que estos eran sus últimos momentos. Kagome inmediatamente proyectó su reiki hacia ella pero el envenenamiento era tan generalizado que sólo consiguió que su propia energía se acabase enturbiando. Luchando contra sus negativas y tozudez, no me quedó más remedio que tratar de apartarla por la fuerza y finalmente sólo me funcionó el argumento de siempre.

— Todavía te necesito Kagome… Todos te necesitamos...

Al oírme nombrarla, la yōkai semiinconsciente pareció reconocer a mi compañera también.

— Ka... Kagome… ¿eres…tú?

— ¿Qué ocurrió Kagura? ¿Y Naraku?

Al escuchar ese nombre no puedo disimular el gruñido y Kagome me aprieta la muñeca con fuerza tratando de calmarme. Sigo sin poder asimilar que ese asqueroso ser, el mismo que me ofrecía un brazo humano para poder acabar con el mocoso o que deseaba que nos aliáramos en la conquista de Japón y el exterminio de cualquier opositor, fuera tan... amigo de Kagome. ¿Amigo? Sí, creo que es la palabra que ella usaría.

— Naraku ha vuelto a... rechazarme. Me ha echado… al exterior para no verme morir...

— ¿De qué hablas, Kagura? Naraku no te haría eso. Una cosa es que no sienta lo mismo que tú y otra muy distinta que no te aprecie.

— Él no me aprecia. Él es un mentiroso… — Parece que la ira que le producía recordar a su amor no correspondido le proporcionaba una momentánea y engañosa explosión de energía. — Desde que la perla reapareció hace tres años no ha dejado de mentirme. Y la última gran mentira fue pocos minutos de volver a rechazarme. "En cuanto acabe con Onigumo de una maldita vez te curaré y podremos ir a donde queramos." Me dijo y casi me lo creí otra vez, estúpida de mi, cuando reapareció tan de repente. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Para qué salvarme si pretendía volver a alejarme, dejarme morir sola? Dos minutos más tarde estaba reabsorbiendo a Onigumo y mandándome a la mierda.

— Eso que cuentas no tiene sentido, Kagura. Naraku te adora. Lo se. Si apareció para salvarte como cuentas no creo que tuviese programado lo que ocurriría después.

— Pues es lo que pasó.

Poco a poco la moribunda yōkai le cuenta a Kagome sobre su labor de espionaje, cómo tuvo que disimular ante el mismo Naraku para ganarse la confianza de los infantes, como se rompió en pedazos de dolor cuando le dijeron que le habían vencido y absorbido, y como finalmente él regresaba milagrosamente para salvarla. Entonces es cuando le prometió que serían libres para ir donde quisieran y a los pocos momentos volvió a ser el cabrón sometido a Onigumo de siempre. Yo no me enteraba muy bien de todo ese embrollo pero notaba a Kagome cada vez más interesada. Si al principio sólo trataba de distraer a la tal Kagura para hacer más llevadero su paso a la otra vida, ahora ponía toda su atención y una profunda arruga de concentración había aparecido en su entrecejo.

— Fue raro. Naraku iba a atacar a ese ser espeluznante, incluso tenía la bola de electricidad en la mano y de repente se queda parado como un pasmarote y comienza a gritar incongruencias, permite a Onigumo volver a fundirse con él y por lo que escuché a Byakuya, que echó un vistazo a su mente, esta vez ni siquiera pudo imponerse. Por lo que acabó echándome a gritos, a morir lejos de su lado.

— Kagura, tu misma me lo estás confirmando. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que intentaba de protegerte?

— ¿Eh?

— Si realmente como dices, Onigumo estaba controlándole, es casi seguro que deseaba matarte, igual que Hakudōshi. Naraku, al tiempo que trataba de imponerse, hizo lo único que pudo para salvarte de sus garras en caso de perder el control, alejarte de ahí.

Este argumento de Kagome tiene mucha lógica, hasta tal punto que siento una pizca de empatía hacia el Naraku que estaba describiendo. ¿Cuántas veces había tratado con brusquedad e incluso perdido los estribos con mi compañera, con la intención de alejarla y que no me viese en pleno apogeo destructor? ¿Cuantas veces me había recorrido ese sudor frío por la espalda al mirarla dormir en mis brazos? Es terrible no ser dueño de tu propia cabeza, no poder controlar tus actos y dañar aquello que es lo más valioso para ti. La hembra parece pensarse ese argumento y acaba por sonreír ligeramente.

— ¿Entonces crees que le importo?

— Claro que le importas. Eres lo más importante para él. Es más, creo que su vida depende en gran parte de que logre recuperarte.

— Nunca me ha perdido. Siempre le acompañaría, pero mi tiempo me temo que se acaba. La muerte me llama.

— Espera Kagura, necesito que intentes recordar y me digas exactamente qué incongruencias gritaba Naraku antes de reabsorber a Onigumo.

— Pues… algo… algo como una pregunta… Como si hablase con alguien que no estaba allí. Al menos yo no veía a nadie hacia donde Naraku dirigía sus gritos.

— ¿Y qué gritaba? Trata de pensar en cuáles fueron las palabras, Kagura, por favor.

— Algo como… "Se puede saber qué le he hecho yo? Pare, deténgase. Alto…" Creo que era eso…

— ¿Eso fue todo?

— Sí…, seguro que sí…

— Gracias Kagura

— ¿Podrás ayudarle?

— Te juro que haré lo que pueda.

— Entonces me puedo ir tranquila… ¿Kagome? ¿Seré libre ahora?

Con lágrimas en los ojos mi compañera le responde.

— Nunca has dejado de serlo, Kagura.

Kagome se vuelve hacia mi llorando y entiendo a la primera lo que me pide. Pero al desenfundar a _Tenseiga_ , no consigo ver a ningún demonio de la muerte a su alrededor.

— No será posible, me temo. No veo portadores de féretro que vengan a llevarse su alma. De hecho no veo el alma por ninguna parte, Kagome. Lo siento.

Ella me mira impotente pero en ese momento el cuerpo de la yōkai comienza a descomponerse de la manera más rara que he visto. Su carne se transforma en millones de partículas de luz y el viento las dispersa en dirección a la montaña rocosa, quedando de ella únicamente una pequeña pluma que lentamente cae a los pies de Kagome. Mientras mi compañera se agacha a recogerla una tremenda explosión, a pocos kilómetros de donde estamos revienta las rocas de la montaña y el miasma transforma el día en noche.

Observo a Kagome quedarse paralizada, con la mirada perdida en la distancia pero un olor familiar acercándose inunda mis fosas nasales y las rocas que empiezan a caer a nuestro alrededor me obligan a tomar rápidas medidas. Desenfundo a _Tokijin_ y la agarro por la cintura con mi brazo libre para lanzarnos al encuentro con mi hermano.

* * *

 **KAGOME**

Mi cabeza es todavía un mar de confusión mientras Sesshōmaru me lleva como un peso muerto en dirección a la explosión. Ah-Un nos sigue desde arriba, pulverizando rocas con su rayo cuando las ve muy cerca de golpearnos.

¿Qué rayos está pasando? Mis reflexiones sobre el tema habían sido una constante en mi interior durante los últimos meses y una teoría todavía difusa se había empezado a fraguar, pero todavía no lograba juntar todas las piezas. Y los acontecimientos eran demasiado apresurados para permitirme meditar con calma sobre los nuevos factores.

— ¿No es peligroso acercarnos tanto a eso, Sesshōmaru? — balbuceo al descubrir la dirección de nuestro vuelo.

— El mocoso viene hacia nosotros con su pareja. Vamos a su encuentro. Y también… Bueno…, escúchame Kagome…, algo le está pasando a tu predecesora. Vuelve a apestar a cementerio.

— ¡Mierda! — Se me escapa sin poder evitarlo. Ha debido ocurrir lo que llevaba tanto tiempo temiendo que pasase. Naraku ha completado la perla y ha decidido usarla para pedir un deseo. Pero que eso implicase a Kikyō me daba pistas más que suficientes sobre quién era realmente el que lo había deseado.

Ya al borde de la llanura las rocas caen como una tormenta de granizo gigante, resultando realmente peligroso volar a gran velocidad. Por suerte a lo lejos ya puedo divisar la figura carmesí de Inu. En su última visita habíamos vuelto a discutir por el tema de Naraku pero por lo menos volvíamos a hablarnos. Inu y Sesshōmaru habían estado practicando cómo fusionar los poderes de _Tessaiga_ y _Tenseiga_ y hasta tenían un ataque doble llamado _Meidō Zangestuha_ que conseguía abrir la entrada al _Meid_ ō y mandar de una patada allí a cualquier infeliz que osara enfrentarse a los "Increíbles Hermanos Taishō".

Se me encoge el alma al pensar en lo que debe de estar pasando mi amigo en estos momentos…

Está cubierto de múltiples cortes y contusiones de los rocazos que había ido encajando durante su huida de la zona, pero no son los efectos físicos lo que más preocupada me tiene.

Nos juntamos y Sesshōmaru se ocupa de lanzar y mantener una _kekkai_ para protegernos e Inuyasha cae exhausto de rodillas colocando su preciada carga a mis pies.

— Kagome…

Sus ojos me imploran.

— Kagome…, esta muy fría…, su cuerpo está helado…, y duro. ¿Qué le ocurre?

Cuando bajo la mirada, aun sabiendo lo que podría ver, acabo estremeciéndome.

— ¿Estará bien verdad, Kagome?

Kikyō está consciente pero su hermoso rostro es como una bella porcelana partida en pedazos, para volver a ser montada como un perverso _Kintsugi*_ , salvo que en vez de oro o plata, entre trozo y trozo asoma una pasta negra como resultado de la acción del veneno más tóxico. Entre los pliegues de su camisa veo asomar por su cuello una enorme grieta de cuyo interior se escapa un hilillo de miasma.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la oigo respirar, Kagome? Si esta hablando, ¿por qué no escucho sus latidos?

No me sale la voz...

Sus ojos todavía brillan pero poco a poco pierden fuerza. Nunca la vi así. Me contaban que la habían creado a partir de barro, pero para mí jamás había sido otra cosa distinta a una persona. Ahora la veía como una muñeca rota…, blanca como el papel y cubierta de manchas negruzcas en las zonas en las que el veneno había penetrado en la cerámica.

— Dime que la ayudarás… Tú puedes…, Kagome… tú..., la puedes curar, ¿verdad?

¿Qué puedo hacer…, qué decir? Lanzo una ráfaga de reiki a la grieta que se disipa sin más efecto que astillar todavía más sus bordes.

¿Cómo puedo curar a una muñeca? No…, es mi amiga, es mi hermana…, es Kikyō, ¡maldita sea! El miedo, la tristeza y la impotencia que siento van más allá de lo soportable y se me escapa un sollozo. Una cálida mano en el hombro evita que me eche a llorar como una niña pequeña. Primero Kagura y ahora esto...

— Tengo que sacaros de aquí…, — escucho a lo lejos.

Un rugido horrendo acompañado de una sacudida en el suelo hacen que la situación se vuelva más crítica si cabe, pero yo e Inu estamos en shock.

— ¡Vamos, moveros! ¡Kagome, levanta! ¡Inuyasha, súbela con cuidado al dragón! _HAYAKU!*_

Al escuchar **su nombre de los labios de Sesshōmaru** _(ver nota final)_ mi amigo parece que por fin reacciona y levanta a Kikyō con extremo cuidado. Al cruzar la mirada con él descubro que su expresión ha cambiado. Su mirada ya no me implora, está vacía. Como si verme tan impotente, yo hubiera apagado la última luz de esperanza que pudiera tener en el fondo de sus ojos.

— No sé si puede viajar en estas condiciones, Sesshōmaru…— Balbuceo.

— No podemos quedarnos por más tiempo, algo se acerca...

Inu se gira hacia su hermano y deja a Kikyō en sus brazos mientras sube al dragón, una vez arriba, Sesshōmaru le entrega a Kikyō, que coloca con delicadeza en su regazo.

— Llévanos a casa… Este no es un buen lugar para marcharse…

Sesshōmaru solo asiente en silencio y levantamos el vuelo cubiertos por su luz.

* * *

 **SESSHŌMARU  
** _(recomendación de música de fondo: Inuyasha The Final Act OST ~ Dearest (string ver.) )_

Mientras volamos hacia su bosque, Kagome permanece con el rostro hundido en mi pecho donde se estremece de vez en cuando. Inuyasha y su compañera se miran en silencio mientras la luz se transforma pintando con tonos anaranjados sus rostros. Al aterrizar al lado de las cabañas, al borde de la arboleda el cielo está ya tiñéndose de carmesí. Parece cubierto de sangre. Creo que jamás me pareció el cielo tan rojo.

Al oírnos llegar, la vieja miko y el kitsune hacen acto de presencia con caras preocupadas y múltiples preguntas. Al final sólo yo soy capaz de responder.

 _— Teokure da…*_

Mis palabras y la condición de Kikyō hacen se queden mudos de asombro. La mirada perdida de mi hermano les cuenta sin palabras todo sobre la irrevocable situación.

Las lágrimas de Kagome hacen el resto. Prácticamente puedo escuchar sus pensamientos de lo fácilmente que los imagino, observando ese rostro desencajado.

"No pude salvar a Kikyō ... Lo siento... _Gomen nasai,_ Kikyō. _Gomen nasai!*_

Al final se rinde y se echa a llorar, cubriéndose la cara.

La voz de Kikyō nos sorprende a todos. Es débil y cansada pero cálida al mismo tiempo. La voz de una madre o de una hermana mayor despidiéndose.

— _Nakanai Kagome…*_ Mi alma fue salvada. Me diste parte de la tuya y con ello, una segunda oportunidad para enmendar mis errores. Es hora de que te la devuelva.

Después dirige su mirada a la anciana.

— Perdóname Kaede. De corazón. Has estado sufriendo durante mucho tiempo por mi culpa. _Hontō ni gomenne.*_

 _— Aneue…*_

La miko le aprieta ligeramente la mano con la cara arrugada surcada de lágrimas y Kagome se abraza a mí, sollozando con fuerza mientras el _kitsune_ se une al coro.

— _Suman ne*_. ¿Podrían dejarnos solos un momento?

Susurra Inuyasha mientras se da la vuelta y camina hacia la cercana colina.

Los minutos se escapan mientras las tinieblas nos envuelven. Sentados en la hierba, mis tres acompañantes se consuelan mutuamente mientras yo me pierdo en pensamientos melancólicos.

Inuyasha… Mi hermano pequeño está a punto de perder a su compañera predestinada… Sólo un inu puede comprender lo terrible de ese hecho. Nos quedamos partidos por la mitad, como si nos hubieran arrancado una parte del cuerpo, un trozo de alma. Entre los inu no es habitual hallarla y muchos se emparejan con cualquier hembra sin llegar a conocerla jamás. Pero si se encuentran y se marcan ya son un único ser y el perderse el uno al otro es un dolor constante e irreparable para el que se queda atrás. Hasta que conocí a Kagome, no creí que fuera posible que pasase con una humana y el destino del mocoso tarde o temprano acabaría siendo el mío también.

Tengo un oído demasiado fino como para no poder oír su emocionado último intercambio. Hablan de sus recuerdos, de su amor de hace 50 años y de cómo ella deseaba y aún hoy seguía deseando que la perla pidiera ser capaz de convertir a Inuyasha en humano. Los susurros de ella me llegan teñidos de tristeza y preocupación. Los de él, de desesperación y arrepentimiento.

— ¿Qué pasará contigo ahora, Inuyasha? ¿Qué harás? Estoy marcada y tú… Por favor… prométeme que cuidarás de ti mismo. Que tratarás de ser feliz.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer algo así, Kikyō? Perdóname, no fui capaz de entenderte, no fui capaz de protegerte, no fui capaz de ser un verdadero compañero. Kagome me lo advirtió pero no lo entendí a tiempo. ¿Cómo pude arriesgar perderte por una venganza? Teníamos que haberlo dejado todo y largarnos…, y haber sido felices, haber tenido muchos cachorros y…

— Shhh… no digas más tonterías. No vuelvas a pensarlas… Tú me salvaste, desde el primer momento. Fue gracias a ti que por primera vez, hace cincuenta años, me permití soñar. Yo sólo quería ser una mujer normal y amada. Y tú me convertiste en una mujer normal y me amaste…

— Te amé, te amo y siempre serás la única que amaré. Te amo y a pesar de eso… no pude salvarte…

— Inuyasha… es la primera vez que te veo llorar… Nunca te había visto esa expresión…

— ¡Yo… yo... YO NO FUI CAPAZ DE SALVARTE! — le escucho gritar desesperado. Tanto que no solo yo, todos los demás también lo hacen.

— Por favor, no te culpes. Viniste a buscarme, eso es más que suficiente. No me puedo ir en paz de esta manera. Por favor, prométeme que te cuidarás...

El momento ha llegado y me levanto decidido, desenfundando a _Tenseiga._ Debo por lo menos intentarlo… Cuando llego a su lado Kikyō sigue implorándole.

— Por favor Inuyasha…, por favor… — Se lo que la hembra quiere oír pero el mocoso no será capaz, ni de decirlo ni de hacerlo.

— Yo cuidaré de él, descuida. Puedes ir en paz. — Me escucho decir sorprendiéndome a mi mismo.

— Gracias, _Onī Sama… — ¿Onī Sama?_ Yo pensaba que me odiaba todavía. Si no para va a hacerme soltar un lagrimón a mi también. Inuyasha lanza una mirada a la _katana_ entendiendo el porqué de mi presencia. Aparto la mirada cuando les veo fundirse en un beso humano pero permanezco a la espera. _Tenseiga_ vibra en mi mano suavemente.

No se han separado cuando la cabeza de ella cae inerte e inmediatamente me pongo en guardia buscando a los portadores de féretros. No veo a ninguno tal como me temía, pero aunque los hubiera visto habría dado igual.

— Kikyō … No... ¡NO! — Grita otra vez Inuyasha mientras el cuerpo resultado de la magia negra se convertía en polvo entre sus dedos. Sus sollozos se apagan y le escucho apretar y rechinar los dientes

Enfundo a _Tenseiga,_ de nuevo ha servido para más bien poco. Los demás ya se van acercando. Inuyasha ahora esta gruñendo por lo bajo. Creo que ha transformado su dolor en rabia y cabreo. Cuando levanta la cabeza, su mirada es carmesí y en sus mejillas han aparecido dos marcas yōkai iguales a las de Padre. Al llegar Kagome a nuestro lado se levanta de un salto.

— ¿Irás a por él? — Le pregunto pensando en dónde dejar a Kagome rápidamente para acompañarle. Por desgracia ya está en la fase de no escuchar ni razonar. Con un gruñido desenfunda a _Tessaiga_ y se larga con largos saltos.

"Genial." Pienso mosqueado. A ver qué hago con Kagome y después tendré que rastrear.

Pero cuando ella se pone a mi lado me sorprende su rostro seco y decidida mirada. Pensaba que se tiraría llorando un buen rato, como normalmente hacen las hembras, consolándose mutuamente con el _kitsune_ la vieja. Pero Kagome nunca ha sido una hembra normal. Lleva el largo _yumi_ y el carcaj de flechas de su predecesora colgados de la espalda.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Me pregunta con fuego en los ojos.

— Pensaba que estarías demasiado triste para pelear.

— Y lo estoy, pero tú irás así que yo también. Además quiero algunas respuestas.

Cuando se pone así, me temo que decirle que se quede solo llevará a una discusión. Por mucho miedo que me dé que se ponga en peligro, ya he aprendido que es inútil llevarle la contraria cuando tiene esa mirada.

* * *

 ** _GLOSARIO Y NOTAS_**

 _ **El suicidio de Kagome:** Técnicamente, el **suicidio de una mujer** no se considera harakiri o seppuku, sino «suicidio» a secas, **jigai** (自害) en japonés, en oposición al término habitual para la palabra, **jisatsu** (自殺). La principal diferencia con el seppuku es que, en lugar de abrirse el abdomen, en el jigai se practicaba un corte en el cuello, seccionándose la arteria carótida con una daga con hoja de doble filo llamada kaiken. Previamente, la mujer debía atarse con una cuerda los tobillos, muslos o rodillas, para no padecer la deshonra de morir con las piernas abiertas al caer.(Esto Kagome no lo hace pero si que se raja el cuello con un cuchillo como parte de la ceremonia)_

 _ **O hayō** : Buenos días._

 _ **Hai, hai… gomen** … : Si, si, perdón…_

 _ **Kintsug** i (金継ぎ) (lit. carpintería de oro) o **Kintsukuroi** (金繕い) (lit. reparación de oro) es el arte japonés de arreglar fracturas de la cerámica con barniz de resina espolvoreado o mezclado con polvo de oro, plata o platino. Forma parte de una filosofía que plantea que las roturas y reparaciones forman parte de la historia de un objeto y deben mostrarse en lugar de ocultarse, incorporarse y además hacerlo para embellecer el objeto, poniendo de manifiesto su transformación e historia._

 _ **HAYAKU!** : Date prisa, rápido_

 _ **Teokure da:** Es demasiado tarde._

 _ **Gomen nasai** : Lo siento mucho_

 _ **Nakanai** : No llores._

 _ **Hontō ni gomenne** : De veras que lo siento_

 ** _Aneue:_** _Hermana mayor (respetuoso)_

 _ **Suman ne:** Disculpad_

* * *

 ** _ALGUNAS REFLEXIONES DE LA AUTORA_**

 _ **Los nombres**_

 _No se si os habéis dado cuenta pero aprovechando que vamos llegando al final, me gustaría llamaros la atención sobre el hecho que doy mucha importancia al uso de los nombres, insultos o apodos que se ponen los personajes, los unos a los otros. Todos tienen su carácter y estilo y son grandes marcadores de las transformaciones que van sufriendo las relaciones entre ellos._

 _\- Empecemos por Kagome, en ella no hay tanta evolución salvo en las coloridas denominaciones, siempre seguidas por un "sama" que le pone al principio a Sesshōmaru. (Armageddon Sama, Lord Ruleta Rusa Sama, Señor Me Han Metido Un Palo Por El Culo y Por Eso Soy Tan Estirado Sama, etc, etc) Estas solo se presentan en su mente y son una nota de humor. En el momento que descubre hasta qué punto el ser que ama tiene realmente problemas, deja de utilizarlos paulatinamente hasta cambiarlas por un simple Mi Amor o Sesshōmaru._

 _\- Después está Inuyasha y la forma en que se refiere a Sesshōmaru. Él es más simplón y tiene poca imaginación así que sólo tiene dos puntos de inflexión. Al principio ni le nombra, llamándole "ese asesino" o "ese cabrón". Después se contagia de la primera Kagome y habitualmente usa el "Imbécil Sama" o el "Culo Sama" sin cortarse ni un pelo en hacerlo delante de los demás e incluso se lo llama a la cara en algún momento. Pero esos insultos pasan a tener un tono más amistoso desde el capítulo de "Aniki" (igual que cuando se insultan los hermanos) y en sus pensamientos ya aparece llamándole mi hermano o Sesshōmaru cada vez más a menudo. Pero seguirá usando el Imbécil y Culo Sama hasta el final, ya con tono irónico._

 _\- El personaje que más evoluciona y en quien más claramente se observa esa evolución es Sesshōmaru, que además de ser blanco de todos los apodos que me inventé para él, también los usa junto a denominaciones de muy variados tipos para mostrar lo que piensa de casi todos los personajes._

 _\- Con Kagome pasa de "bolsa de sangre y huesos" a "la hembra del engendro" a "humana" a "miko" y el momento en el que le dice "Kagome" por primera vez tanto en su mente como a ella misma es un punto de inflexión absoluto. A partir de ese momento y salvo los momentos de ofuscación y cabreo del final (ahí la cosa solo se pone realmente fea cuando le escuchamos llamarla zorra o traidora), Kagome es Kagome o mi compañera (aunque con prudencia al principio) en su mente. Al hablarle a ella usa su nombre o en ocasiones especiales el "mujer+adjetivo" pero como denominación cariñosa o juguetona. (mujer vulgar, mujer insaciable, mujer imprudente…) Pedazo de evolución._

 _\- Con Inuyasha pasa algo parecido pero no con tantas variantes. Al principio todo es desprecio absoluto (engendro, chucho sarnoso…), pero cuando llegamos al momento de su acercamiento a partir de "abrazos y preparativos", Sessho sorprende a Inu llamándole kuso gakki o lo que es lo mismo "maldito mocoso" o niñato. Es otro de los típicos insultos de un hermano mayor, con lo que nos indica mucho antes de la boda que ha aceptado ese rol para con Inuyasha y que a partir de entonces él será "su aniki" con todas sus consecuencias. Inuyasha además es el único que tolera a su lado en su peor momento permitiéndole incluso tomarle el pelo con lo de "el maldito tiene gracia" y demostrando que tiene incluso sentido del humor. Pero no es hasta éste capítulo que Sesshōmaru llega a la cumbre de su evolución. Se ha llevado el susto de su vida y esta con la mente mucho más abierta y dispuesto a esforzarse en comprender a los demás. Está preparado para dar el último paso con respecto a esta relación y le llama por su nombre en voz alta. Y aunque Inuyasha no está como para llevarse una alegría por ello o si quiera sorprenderse si que reacciona de inmediato a un punto de inflexión que llevaría tiempo esperando. Ya en el anterior capítulo vemos que se apropia de la opinión de su hermano e incluso trata de imitar su forma de pensar. Eso solo demuestra que ha empezado a sentir admiración por Sesshōmaru a pesar de haberle visto en sus peores momentos._

 _En su mente Sessho va todavía más lejos cuando dice lo de "mi hermano pequeño". Hemos llegado a la cima, problema familiar resuelto en el momento más necesario._

 _\- Sesshōmaru por su parte también tiene estos detalles con casi todo personaje al que se dirige. El que llame a alguien por su nombre es el mejor piropo y con ello nos avisa del respeto que tiene al personaje. Un ejemplo de ello es Jaken,al que respeta por su lealtad. Un ejemplo de lo contrario es su madre a la que jamás llamaría así. O la insulta o pilla alguna rebuscada variante como "esa que se hace llamar mi madre". El honorable Sesshōmaru piensa que es una mancha en el concepto de "madre" el aplicarlo a esa mujer y tiene toda la razón._

 _Y hay más, muchos más detalles en los personajes que podría citar. En Japón el cómo te diriges a alguien o cómo hablas de alguien está sujeto a un tremendo protocolo. El dejar que alguien use tu primer nombre es una muestra de confianza y acercamiento y hay múltiples formas de decir los mismo, y el emplear una u otra dice mucho a los demás de ti. Además es una mina de oro para cualquier escritor que busque definir una relación con el uso de una sola palabra._

 ** _A partir de aquí me pongo cargante (leer sólo si sois escritoras y realmente os interesa mi opinión)_**

 _Es por ello que no lo entiendo… No entiendo como se desaprovecha esta oportunidad y por qué se utiliza constantemente el regionalismo de llamar a un personaje por el color del pelo o los ojos. Cuando leo lo de "el peliplata" "el ambarino" "la ojiazul/ojimarrón" "la azabache", al ser encima tan condenadamente común me entran los escalofríos y dejo inmediatamente de leer. Y puede que el fic sea genial y me arrepienta, pero no soy capaz. Antes apretaba los dientes y seguía y a veces el fic me gustaba pero cada vez que leía una y otra vez el mismo error me ardía la sangre… Ahora ya mi resistencia es nula. En cuanto lo leo una vez ya no soy capaz de seguir disfrutando de la historia, no hago más que darle vueltas y más vueltas. al asunto y dejo el fic._

 _Por qué es un error:_

 _1º No me malentiendan, no es porque sea un regionalismo, me gustan los regionalismos. Son embellecedores del lenguaje. En Español de España también se podría decir "la morena" "el del pelo plateado" "la de ojos negros" "el rubio" ...Pero nadie llamaría así a un personaje frecuentemente durante la historia entera. Estéticamente le da al personaje un aire de vulgaridad y lo menosprecia. Además de centrar toda la atención en un aspecto físico que remarcas una y otra vez. Imaginaros que no es el pelo o los ojos: "la tetona" "el delgaducho" "el melenudo" "la enana" "la vieja" "la culona"... ¿a que suenan despectivos?_

 _Si alguien se dirige a vosotros llamándoos "rubia" o "azabache" todo el rato, como poco pensaréis que os está vacilando._

 _2º Da lugar a confusión. Recientemente recuerdo haber leído algo como:  
"Los hermanos Taishō estaban en el bar tomando una cerveza cuando cierta(cierta?) azabache entró. El peliplata se quedó inmediatamente prendado de su belleza y la miró intensamente."  
Me entraban ganas de gritar por la ventana. ¡A VER DE CUÁL DE LOS DOS PELIPLATAS ESTÁS HABLANDO JODER! ¡ ¿Y QUÉ CIERTA AZABACHE: KAGOME, KIKYŌ, SANGO, KAGURA, LA MADRE DE KAGOME, NARAKU CON DEMASIADO MAQUILLAJE….?  
No lo aclaraba en ningún momento y tuve que dejar de leer mosqueada._

 _3º Es un Recurso Literario usado sin saber su sentido como si fuera un nombre. Es el recurso que se usa deliberadamente cuando el autor quiere ocultar la identidad del personaje al lector, bien porque quiere quitar importancia a ese personaje o bien porque pretende revelar más adelante esa identidad como parte de la trama para sorprender al lector._

 _-Cuando leo: "la azabache entró en el bar "_

 _-pienso: "Vaya, no quiere que sepa quien es por algún motivo."_

 _-Cuando un párrafo más abajo leo "Se llamaba Kagome y era una chica de instituto"_

 _-pienso…"JODER, POR QUÉ NO LO DICES DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO? ME ESPERABA ALGUNA SORPRESA."_

 _-Y dos párrafos más abajo vuelvo a leer: "La azabache se levanta y se va a clase"_

 _-pienso: "¿OTRA VEZ? ESO ES REDUNDANTE, YA SABÍA EL COLOR DE SU PELO, TE REPITES MUCHO. PORQUE NO USAS EL NOMBRE O "LA CHICA" O "ELLA" O LO QUE SEA. ACASO ME TOMAS POR TONTA Y CREES QUE SE ME OLVIDÓ QUE ERA AZABACHE.?_

 _-Cabreo y fin de la lectura. Triste pero cierto._

 _Así que resumiendo: La denominación de los personajes es importante. Puede sacársele muchísimo partido y enriquecer el fic. El que una historia esté bien escrita se compone de detalles como esos y a veces es tan efectiva para que le guste a la gente como meter un buen lemon, XD._

 _Pero tampoco es necesario usar este recurso si no se desea. Basta con llamar a los personajes por sus nombres que para eso se los ponen sus padres._

 _Lo que se debe evitar a toda costa es cometer errores y repito, esto es un error. Tan grave como las faltas de ortografía o de redacción._

 _Y no hay que contagiarse de los clichés del fandom ni justificarse pensando, es que muchos lo hacen, es lo normal. Si lo hacen muchas, peor todavía por que cansa todavía más que te lo encuentres. Yo al principio lo soportaba de algún modo pero cada vez tengo menos aguante._

 _Es un error, un hándicap que os ponéis y un defecto a corregir._

 _ _Espero que nadie se enfade con esta reflexión. Yo llevo poco escribiendo fics pero he escrito muchas cosas en mi vida desde guiones a relatos o reportajes. Si no os lo tomáis a mal podríais sacar partido a este consejo y ganar mucho como escritoras. Y a mi me recuperarías como lectora. Me encantan los fics y de veras que quiero leerlos. Pero ya no puedo_ con las azabaches, los peliplatas y los abrazafarolas y las arrebañaplatillos...XD_

* * *

 ** _AGRADECIMIENTOS_**

 _Ups, que se me olvidan las chicas sin perfil... Gracias a Serena, y sí, a Naraku le influyó Kagome en el sentido puramente intelectual y de simpatía. Creo que no tiene ni ha tenido a nadie con quien hablar durante mucho tiempo Kags es interesante con todos sus conocimientos del siglo XXI y su propia personalidad. En este capítulo verás q es algo mutuo. Jeje, no eres fastidiosa pero tampoco te sirve de nada. Los capítulos los escribo cuando puedo y los subo cuando me convence lo que he escrito o cuando no se qué más hacer. Aunque pongas mil revs. solo conseguirás que me entretenga leyéndolos. Eso si, si me consigues 10 h adicionales al día( un dia de 34h estaría bien) eso ayudaría un mazo, XD_

 _Gracias Iridian, suerte en la Uni. Me tienes q contar qué estudias._

 _Y gracias Rossmysess... Toma: te paso unas cuantas para que tengas... helicóptero, zampabollos, pulir, palulu, rollito, perroflautas._


	50. 49 INUYASHA Y KAGOME:Kamigami no Issen

_Hola sufridos niños y niñas. Espero que la espera no se os hiciera muy larga y aprovecharais para repasar todos esos puntos en negrita que os he ido dejando a lo largo de la historia. Éste es el capítulo en el que se cierran arcos, se aclaran misterios e incluso es el final del Circulo para uno de los protagonistas. Al ser mucha la información que debía meter, es posible que algunos puntos queden algo confusos. Para las dudas, ya sabéis donde estoy. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

 _Rated K+  
_

* * *

 **Noche tras la muerte de Kikyō**

 _El paisaje alrededor del Hanyō es estremecedor. Llegó hasta aquí pegando enormes saltos y con la gigantesca espada desenfundada, pero ahora camina a duras penas apoyándose en ella de vez en cuando como si fuera un bastón._ _Se ha adentrado en la zona donde un enorme cráter cubierto de miasma delinea la tierra. Rocas se elevan flotando en un aire cargado de electricidad para después caer estrepitosamente, amenazando con golpearle. Afilados picos de restos de la montaña lo rodean y resultan como poco, muy inestables y amenazantes._ _En el epicentro de ese infierno hay una zona donde el miasma se concentra formando una gigantesca esfera negra e impenetrable a la vista._

 **INUYASHA**

¡Badum… badum… baduuum…! Estoy envuelto en silencio. El mundo ha perdido todos los sonidos excepto las explosiones de mis latidos. Los pálpitos en mi pecho retumban en mis sienes con cada paso. No veo más que tonalidades de rojo empañando y distorsionando todo.

… No oigo…

… ni veo nada…

No…

No puedo concentrarme…

Me ahogo…

No puedo respirar...

He tenido que parar y tratar de recomponerme.

Me estaba ahogando… Me estoy ahogando todavía.

Mis pulmones no retienen el oxígeno. El aire se escapa por el hueco en mi pecho.

Un doloroso vacío, imposible de soportar.

¿Por qué lo estoy soportando? No vale la pena… Me ahogo… Pero la rabia… ¿Por qué me da tanta rabia el no poder seguir corriendo?

... Debería dejarme llevar, pero la rabia lo impide…

¿Cuál es la causa?... ¿Por qué estoy soportando esto si… si no hay nada por lo que valga la pena continuar…

Ella ya no está…

No quiero continuar solo…

Ella no está por su culpa… Eso es… Él me la volvió a arrebatar.

Por eso corría… Debo matarle…

… Matar… Desgarrar…

Otra vez la rabia me domina y me lanzo hacia su apestosa presencia… Debo destruirle.. Y después…

Después ya podré irme con ella…

… Me dejaré absorber por el vacío… El vacío de mi pecho…

Pero ahora debo correr y descuartizarlo, desgarrar sus carnes y beber su sangre…

Debo vengarla y…

¡Maldita sea! No puedo respirar…

Me ahogo… Vuelvo a parar y caigo de rodillas. El helado viento atraviesa el agujero de mi pecho silbando una enfermiza melodía… Me hundo… He caído en mi propia tumba. Las rocas me sepultan pero no siento nada cuando empiezan a golpearme.

… Caigo en el silencio hasta que ella me reclama...

A lo lejos su voz me llama...

Es ella, me está llamando...

… Kikyō…

— ¡KIKYŌ!

 **KAGOME**

— ¡INUYASHAAAA!

— ¡Es inútil, mujer! Aunque te escuche no responderá...

— ¿Puedes olerle?

— Eso intento pero este miasma apesta…

Tras un corto vuelo a baja altura persiguiendo el rastro de Inu, nos acabamos adentrando en una especie de gigantesca burbuja de energía oscura y aceitoso miasma. Las rocas del suelo flotan hacia arriba y giran en el aire soltando chispas mientras nos vamos adentrando en la zona. A saltos, debido a la imposibilidad de volar, Sesshōmaru se desplaza conmigo colgando de su cuello, haciendo lo indecible por esquivar o frenar los proyectiles que nos apuntan desde todas direcciones, mientras yo busco desesperada cualquier rastro del carmesí atuendo de mi amigo.

Sólo rezo desesperada porque no le haya sepultado una avalancha de rocas.

— Puede que esté ya en el centro…

— No, su rastro acaba en esta zona.

— O lo has perdido…

Sesshōmaru me lanza una mirada asesina con su ceja apuntando amenazante hacia arriba.

— Yo nunca pierdo un rastro Kagome.

Aún con el pecho cargado de dolor y preocupación, ver su cara picada me resulta tan cómico que se me escapa una risilla. Al verme reír pone los ojos en blanco y dándose la vuelta se agacha para oler el suelo más de cerca.

— ¡INUUU! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡INUYAAASHAAA!

Sigo gritando hasta que la mano de Mi Amor en el hombro me llama la atención.

— Mira…— me señala la esfera que se encuentra flotando como a un kilómetro de donde nos encontramos.

La bola esta empezando a elevarse y a girar sobre si misma, concentrándose el humo en materia sólida. Tras terminar de formarse, de su redondeada forma se separan ocho enormes patas descubriéndonos la forma de una gigantesca araña.

— ¡Los Dioses nos cojan confesados! — Exclama una vocecita en mi hombro, sobresaltándome.

— ¡Myoga Jiji! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

El viejo yōkai pulga nos saluda haciéndole una reverencia a Sesshōmaru.

— Kagome Sama, Joven Amo… Lo cierto es que vine con el Joven Amo Inuyasha a buscar a Kikyō Sama pero al alejarse ellos de la zona salté, quedándome atrás, con la intención de observar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

¡Carái! Debe de ser muy grave la situación para que la cobarde pulga decidiese exponerse y quedarse espiando, aunque para alguien tan pequeño fuera más sencillo pasar desapercibido.

— ¿Cómo está Kikyō Sama? — Pregunta con un hilo de voz. — El joven Inuyasha se quedó a su lado, ¿verdad?

— Me temo que no, Myoga Sama, mi estúpido hermano está por aquí. Su compañera ha muerto.

— Oh, cuánto lo siento… El Joven Amo Inuyasha debe estar destrozado…

— Tuvo un ataque de furia tras perder a Kikyō Chan y vino a vengarla sin esperarnos. Justo le estábamos buscando. Además yo debo encontrar a los demás…

— ¿Los demás? — Mi respuesta ha confundido un poco al viejo sirviente pero no tengo tiempo de explicárselo por ahora. Debo encontrar a mi amigo.

Myoga Jiji une sus gritos a los míos mientras Sesshōmaru sigue rastreando. Al cabo de un rato se da la vuelta poniendo un dedo sobre los labios.

— ¡Silencio! Creo que oigo algo…

Nos quedamos congelados sin escuchar más que los impactos de las rocas hasta que Sesshōmaru se lanza en una dirección al azar. Al acercarnos yo también pude apreciar el débil "Kikyō" que salía de debajo del montón de piedras. Sesshōmaru se puso a escarbar a gran velocidad sacando a un casi inconsciente Inuyasha.

— Ka...Kagome. Eras tú…, pensaba que era Kikyō la que me llamaba.

Al abrir sus ojos son todavía dorados, pero no tarda ni dos minutos una vez fuera del agujero, en acordarse de lo sucedido y en volver a enfurecerse. Su sangre demoníaca le gana la partida enseguida, tal vez a causa de lo debilitado y deprimido de su voluntad. Pero esta vez Sesshōmaru le atrapa del brazo para impedir la fuga.

Un iracundo Inuyasha se debatió como un animal rabioso para conseguir librarse del agarre. Sus _Sankon Tessô_ * provocaron múltiples desgarros en la ropa y la piel de su hermano, que intentaba esquivar los zarpazos sin soltarle. Al final a Sesshōmaru se le hincharon las narices y tras un brutal derechazo en la cara, le agarró por el cuello con la izquierda y barriendo con el pie, le aplastó contra el suelo boca arriba. Manteniéndole inmovilizado con brazos y rodillas, necesitó de 3 mordiscos en el cuello hasta que finalmente Inuyasha se calmó. Al comprobar que por fin atendía a razones, Sesshōmaru le permitió finalmente incorporarse.

— Escúchame bien, mocoso de mierda. Ahora vas a estarte tranquilito y dejarás de ponerte en peligro o te duermo de un sopapo. Éste le prometió a tu compañera que te cuidaría. Recuerda el último deseo de tu hembra y deja de hacer gilipolleces. Te prometo que será vengada, pero iremos los tres y con un plan. Si la teoría de Kagome es cierta, tu y yo por separado sólo iremos hacia una muerte segura.

Inuyasha levanta la mirada, de nuevo dorada y que hasta entonces permanecía avergonzada apuntando contra el suelo, para fijarla en mi.

— ¿Y qué teoría es esa?

— Todavía no estoy del todo segura pero te la explico mientras nos movemos. Debemos encontrar a los dos _bunshin_ restantes.

— ¿A la niña blanca y al mariquita?

— Sí, Byakuya y Kanna. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde pueden estar?

— Yo los dejé atrás, a la entrada de las cuevas, pero la montaña ha reventado. Ni idea de por dónde cae esa zona.

— Es en esa dirección, — interrumpe el yōkai pulga sobre mi hombro. — Pero me temo que ambos han muerto. Siguieron a ese ser monstruoso cuando salió de las cuevas en pos del Joven Inuyasha y Kikyō Sama, y cuando el engendro lanzó su ataque, la onda expansiva les golpeó de lleno.

Maldita sea, eso podría ser un gran problema.

— Llévanos hacia esa zona, de todas formas. Quizá hayan dejado algo de si mismos atrás.

Bajo las indicaciones de Myoga Jiji, nos dirigimos todos hacia el lugar donde se vio por última vez a los _bunshin_. De camino me ocupé de hacerle a Inuyasha esa pregunta que me guardaba desde hace tanto y que nunca me acordaba de hacerle.

— Oye Inu, ¿te acuerdas que la noche que os emparejasteis tú y Kikyō? Hubo un momento antes de la ceremonia en el que me acerqué y me dijiste que hablabas con un Dios llamado Tsukuyomi...

— Si…

— ¿Y que yo no podía verlo pero tu si?

— Si, ¿qué pasa con eso?

— ¿Te dijo por qué?

— Keh..., dijo algo de mi sangre de Inugami y me llamó mestizo, y que tú no lo eras…

Eso no tenía mucho sentido. Suerte que Sesshōmaru escuchaba la conversación también.

— ¿Te dijo que aunque seas mestizo, podías verlo por tu sangre de Inugami…?

— Si, eso...

— Es cierto, Kagome. A Tsukuyomi no Mikoto solo le pueden ver los yōkai semidioses. Es por lo de la energía divina que tenemos esa capacidad. ¿Y para qué estaba ahí Tsukuyomi, Inuyasha?

— Keh..., se portó como un imbécil. Dijo que no podías ser oficiante, que no se fiaba de ti por lo del pecado del sello.

Eso parece que hundió un poco el ánimo de Mi Amor, que se quedó callado. Le apreté fuerte la mano para darle algo de ánimo pero su mirada volvía a ser inescrutable.

Cuando llegamos a la zona indicada me puse a buscar en compañía de Sesshōmaru, que levantaba las pesadas losas de roca cuando se lo pedía. Inuyasha nos miraba con aspecto perdido.

— ¿Qué buscas Kagome? ¿Un trozo de pierna? ¿Una oreja?

— No exactamente…

Tras un rato por fin los encontré. Un trozo de espejo roto y una grulla de papel, que estaban una junto al otro, debajo de varias piedras. Los guardé en la manga del _kosode_ junto a la pluma.

— Ya podemos poner en marcha el plan. — Dije sacudiéndome el polvo del _hakama_. Inuyasha ya no aguantaba la impaciencia

— ¿Me vas a contar por fin esa teoría tuya?

— Pues…

 **INUYASHA**

Todavía tengo la cabeza dando vueltas por todo lo que acabo de oír. En un principio parece una locura pero cada pieza del puzzle de Kagome parece encajar. Por lo menos de la manera en que lo cuenta. Lo que ya me preocupa un poco más es su plan. Si lo que piensa es cierto ya es muy arriesgado el ataque, pero si se equivoca es la muerte, principalmente la suya.

A mi no me preocupa ni lo más mínimo morir, de hecho pretendo hacerlo en breve. Nada queda para mí en este mundo, no después de perder a mi compañera... Sesshōmaru se basta y sobra para proteger a Kagome y al resto. Pero si algo le pasa a ella, durante la batalla, conociendo a "Imbécil Sama" será el final del Oeste. No entiendo cómo habrá accedido a seguir ese plan tan arriesgado.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la zona de debajo de la araña Kagome se da la vuelta y nos da las últimas indicaciones.

— Repasemos el plan, chicos. Entramos ahí dentro y buscamos el núcleo. No tenemos ni idea de lo que nos espera, así que máxima prudencia. Estoy casi segura de que la araña no es más que algún tipo de caparazón que el Onigumo/Naraku ha formado tras absorber la perla. No creo que por dentro sea de carne y hueso. En cuanto localicemos su corazón o lo que sea que esté en el centro, primero entra Inuyasha hecho una furia y ataca de frente. Así me dará tiempo a localizar la perla e indicar a Sesshōmaru por dónde debe cortar, si es un ser humanoide, lo mismo, además así estará distraído. Si estoy en lo cierto, en cuanto _Tokijin*_ penetre el cuerpo de Naraku, éste deberá reaccionar. Es incluso posible que te quedes sin espada, Sesshōmaru.

Mi hermano la observa con su máscara de indiferencia puesta.

— Éste lo tiene en cuenta.

— Además si te quedas sin _Tokijin_ podemos intentar el ataque con _Tenseiga y Tessaiga_

Añado tratando de sonar confiado. Kagome me sonríe.

— Eso es. Bien pensado Inu. En el momento en que Naraku sienta la presencia de su _bunshin_ y recupere esa parte de si mismo será bastante más fuerte y yo tendré que hablarle y entregarle el resto de los objetos para tratar de hacerle recordar. En estos momentos no creo que esté siquiera consciente. No lo imagino rindiéndose ni destrozando a sus preciadas creaciones con una explosión, en caso de estarlo. Con su fuerza de vuelta, expulsará a Onigumo, ya sabe como hacerlo, lo único que podría fastidiar ese hecho es la perla, que les esté manteniendo unidos. Por eso es tan importante cortar en el lugar preciso.

En cuanto le expulse, Onigumo es vuestro… Haced con él lo que queráis mientras yo y Naraku destruimos esa maldita perla.

Sesshōmaru continúa con la máscara de "me importa un bledo" que se pone cuando no quiere que nadie sepa lo que piensa. ¿Acaso no está nervioso porque su hembra esté tan cerca del peligro?

Mientras Kagome está distraída despidiéndose de Myoga Jiji, se lo pregunto en bajito y él levanta los hombros.

— Me temo que Kagome está loca y no puedo cambiarla. Me he prometido tampoco volver a encerrarla. Lo único que me queda es vigilar y no separarme de su lado. Si le digo que no, sólo montaría en cólera, correría hacia el peligro sin mí y el resultado sería el mismo.

Es alucinante cómo ha cambiado "Imbécil Sama" durante las últimas tres lunas. Por lo menos de algo ha servido toda esa estupidez del sacrificio. ¿O es que lleva mucho más tiempo cambiando y sólo ahora me doy cuenta?

— ¡Keh, que razón tienes…! Es pesadísima a veces… — Por supuesto Kagome nos interrumpe en esos momentos mirándome de reojo.

— ¿Qué cuchichean tanto los dos? Conque pesadísima…

Esa cara de mosqueo, antes me habría hecho reír a carcajadas y tratar de picarla aún más, pero el agujero de mi pecho no me permitirá volver a reír. Simplemente me callo y Kagome se queda por un momento pasmada por la ausencia de mi reacción habitual.

Sesshōmaru se convierte en Yako para facilitarnos a ambos el transporte hasta arriba y vuela alrededor de la araña buscando provocarla. Yo mientras tanto mantengo _Akai Tessaiga_ * en alto, preparada para lanzar un _Bakuryuha_ * en cuanto nos nos ataque.

No esperamos gran cosa, la araña enseguida nos detecta y lanza un ataque en forma de liana pegajosa lleno de yōki condensado. Busco el vórtice y ejecuto un contraataque perfecto que abre un corte en el estómago de la bestia al cual Yako nos acerca con rapidez. Una vez dentro Kagome y yo, vuelve Sesshōmaru a recuperar su forma y se une a nosotros.

La bestia está haciendo un sonido horrible por lo del corte, pero no parece un gruñido o un grito. Me recuerda más al desagradable sonido que hacen los cerdos cuando vas a rajarles el cuello para la matanza. Por dentro es hueca, tal como Kagome suponía y enseguida somos atacados por una legión de bichos asquerosos del tamaño de un perro mediano. Se arrastran a gran velocidad sobre sus numerosas y cortas patitas y están totalmente recubiertas de un duro caparazón del cual asoman miradas maliciosas y largos y babeantes colmillos.

Los barro con un _kaze no kizu_ pero enseguida son sustituidos por nuevos y apestosos bicharracos. En pocos minutos mi vista se enrojece y solo puedo oír el sonido del látigo de mi hermano flagelando y ese horrendo chillido de cerdos degollados.

Cuando por fin el ataque de los bichos termina nos encontramos que hemos avanzado bastante en el interior de la bestia. Kagome camina con uno de nosotros a cada lado y portando en su mano una bola de su reiki para iluminarse el camino. Por suerte la bola de luz no es muy potente, he podido echar un vistazo a las paredes que nos rodean y son realmente asquerosas.

Al cabo de poco caminar las paredes se extienden hacia arriba y abajo y nos adentramos en una enorme cavidad. Un camino estrecho y empinado conduce hacia su centro y en el fondo del abismo burbujea un líquido apestoso y seguramente tóxico, mientras que del techo cuelgan gigantescas telarañas. A lo lejos se observa una barrera burbuja en cuyo interior parece que haya algo.

— ¿Ahora qué? No podéis acercaros disimuladamente, solo hay un camino.

Kagome parece dudar un momento pero Sesshōmaru la agarra de la cintura elevándose unos centímetros en el aire, cierra por un momento los ojos y todo rastro de su energía y de la de Kagome desaparecen enmascarados. Si no los tuviera delante de mis ojos no tendría ninguna posibilidad de detectar su presencia.

— Ve delante Inu, — dijo Kagome sacando una flecha y colocándola en el arco. — Yo te cubro.

Sesshōmaru se eleva y penetran en la oscuridad. No me queda otra que avanzar. Una tenue luz proveniente de la burbuja me guía.

Al alcanzar el centro ya puedo ver con claridad el ser protegido por esa extraña barrera. Es Naraku.

Está de espaldas a mí y de cintura para arriba está desnudo con la fea marca de una araña roja sobre la espalda. De cintura para abajo su cuerpo se transforma en una masa informe que se conecta con el suelo de la plataforma.

Al ver al objeto de mi odio, la furia más terrible que haya sentido nunca me invade y pierdo de nuevo la razón. Todo se vuelve del color de la sangre y me olvido completamente del plan. Con un grito de rabia le ataco con la intención de partirle en dos, pero mi espada rebota contra la _kekkai_. Lo intento de nuevo, esta vez con la espada roja pero sigue sin funcionar; lanzo un _Kongosōja_ * pero los picos de diamante retornan a mí, cortándome la cara y las manos.

Cada nuevo golpe, cada nuevo intento, fallan aumentando la rabia y acabo perdiendo el control de mis propios movimientos. Pero lo que más rabia me da es que el monstruo del interior pasa olímpicamente de mí y ni siquiera levanta la mirada del suelo. Entre oleadas de odio me parece que escucho la voz asustada de Kagome pero no consigo entender las palabras, dos ataques más tarde pierdo totalmente el contacto con la realidad. En mi mente, la imagen de Kikyō convirtiéndose en polvo entre mis dedos es la única constante.

 **KAGOME**

— ¿Ves algo? — El susurro de Sesshōmaru en mi oído me distrae de mi labor.

— Nada. Ni rastro de la perla.

— Creo que el mocoso está perdiendo de nuevo el control.

Estoy a punto de asentir cuando una horrible figura comienza a emerger del suelo, a unos 5 pasos detrás de Inuyasha. Con el cuerpo oscuro y cubierto de ronchas y quemaduras y el pelo blanco

— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Con un gruñido Sesshōmaru nos aleja de la burbuja y sobrevuela la caverna buscando algo mientras yo con el corazón en un puño observo al asqueroso ser emerger. Ya va por la cintura e Inu todavía no se ha dado cuenta del peligro.

"¡Inuyasha, date la vuelta! ¡Por todos los dioses!"

Gritan mis pensamientos cuando de repente noto una superficie firme bajo mis pies. Sesshōmaru me ha depositado en un saliente a más de 20 metros de la acción y se estaba dando la vuelta con la clara intención de bajar donde Inu él solo.

— No me dejes aquí, maldito. — Siseo entre dientes, pero Sesshōmaru me ignora olímpicamente lanzándose a ayudar a su hermanito. Tengo ganas de estrangularlo. Desde aquí no puedo hacer más que observar y estoy relativamente a salvo pero totalmente incapacitada para poner en práctica el plan.

Sesshōmaru ataca al ser despiadadamente partiéndolo por la mitad pero éste se vaporiza apareciendo unos metros más atrás con el cuerpo intacto, como si nada acabase de pasar. Mientras tanto Inuyasha continúa golpeando la burbuja - en cuyo interior Naraku permanece impasible - sin darse cuenta de lo que sucede a sus espaldas.

— ¡ESPABILA, MOCOSO TORPE E INCOMPETENTE!

El grito de Sesshōmaru no le provoca la más mínima reacción. Sus ojos rojos siguen fijos en la silueta del interior de la barrera y el horrendo ser aprovecha su distracción y le ataca desde la distancia. Yo coloco una flecha en el _yumi_ y disparo tratando de cubrirle pero mi puntería nunca ha sido una maravilla y fallo por dos palmos. La desesperación me invade y las manos me tiemblan mientras coloco de torpe manera una segunda flecha. A la mierda el plan.

— ¡INUYASHA, ES UNA TRAMPA! ¿ACASO NO LO VES?

Mi grito tiene en mi amigo tan poco efecto como el de su hermano pero llama inmediatamente la atención del engendro, que clava en mi las dos brasas rojas que tiene por ojos. Concentro mi reiki en la punta de mi flecha y disparo justo a tiempo obligando al ser que se lanzaba en mi dirección a virar bruscamente para evitarla. La finta le colocaba a merced de las garras de Sesshōmaru, que al notar que estaba siendo atacada se dejaba llevar también por la furia. El único problema era que por mucho que despedazara ese cuerpo asqueroso, lo único que lograba era que se vaporizase en nubes de miasma que lo ahogaban y le hacían toser. Definitivamente no habría forma de destruirlo con el método tradicional y el tiempo se nos acababa. A saber cuánto más podríamos resistir la toxicidad en constante aumento del ambiente. Por lo menos no parece que vayamos a tener el problema de separarlos.

¿Dónde se encontraba la maldita perla? En el cuerpo de ese ser, desde luego que no. ¿Es posible que estuviera dentro de la figura de Naraku que protegía esa _kekkai_?

Entonces una estrafalaria idea me golpea la conciencia. ¿Y si…?

"¡A ver Kagome, pedazo de cartuli!" ¿Y si lo que buscas está delante de tus narices?"

Recopilemos: Onigumo y Naraku se fusionan en un solo ser. Al estar Naraku debilitado, Onigumo toma el control y se hace con la perla, pide su deseo y la perla "se lo concede". Pero Kikyō ya está viva cuando la perla actúa y ésta provoca el efecto contrario, volviendo a convertirla en barro. Onigumo, echo una furia, absorbe la canica para conseguir más poder pero es incapaz de contenerlo y la energía acumulada estalla, reventando una montaña entera a su alrededor. Entonces Onigumo transforma su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en una gigantesca araña cuya finalidad es poder contener todo el inmenso poder que le concede la joya. ¿Y qué hace Naraku? Se protege de la única forma posible, dentro de ese objeto que sabe que Onigumo jamás osará tratar de destruir. Si el cuerpo de Onigumo se ha agrandado, ¿por qué razón no iba a hacerlo proporcionalmente la propia perla?¿ Y si esa gran burbuja que Inu trataba de destruir sin éxito, era la perla en si?

Tal vez las acciones de Inuyasha no fueran tan impulsivas y poco conscientes como yo y Sesshōmaru pensábamos. Yo creí que la joya estaría en el cuerpo de Naraku, pero ¿y si era al revés?

El color de la circular barrera que envolvía la silueta de Naraku era de un morado oscuro prácticamente opaco, lo que me hacía pensar en que estaba profundamente contaminada. Aún recuerdo con claridad lo fácil que me resultó partir en cientos de fragmentos la joya purificada, el mismo día de mi llegada al Sengoku. Quizá si la purificase un poco a Inu le resultaría más fácil partirla con sus ataques. Concentré la mayor cantidad posible de reiki en la punta de una nueva flecha y esta vez apunté a la oscura burbuja. Medía casi tres metros de diámetro y hasta a una torpe arquera como yo le resultaría difícil fallar el tiro. Cuando mi flecha impactó en su superficie oímos claramente un extraño repique de cristal y la bola se iluminó momentáneamente, variando un poco su color a uno más claro. La horrorosa materialización de Onigumo lanzó un rujido furioso y trató de acercarse a atacarme de nuevo. Apenas en el último momento Sesshōmaru conseguía interponerse entre los dos y cubriéndome con su propio cuerpo, lograba parar el zarpazo.

— Sesshōmaru, necesito que me bajes. Creo que eso no es una barrera sino la propia perla. Debo purificarla y ayudar a Inu a penetrar en su interior.

Mientras paraba los furiosos ataques de Onigumo, Sesshōmaru se giró ligeramente para observarme con disgusto.

— Vamos, no me seas cabezota. Además para ti será más fácil protegernos a ambos si estamos cerca el uno del otro.

— No quiero que te acerque a eso. Tengo un mal presentimiento Kagome.

— Mi Amor, en este lugar tampoco estoy a salvo. Por favor…

Con un suspiro me agarró de la cintura y a máxima velocidad nos desplazamos hacia la plataforma central. Me depositó a un par de pasos de Inuyasha, que detuvo un momento el ataque para mirarme. Había recuperado al parecer algo de control. Antes de liberarme del brazo que mantenía en mi cintura, Sesshomaru me miró con anhelo por unos instantes para al momento clavar sus labios a los míos en un corto aunque apasionado beso.

— Ten cuidado… — Me susurró al apartarse justo a tiempo para detener el ataque de Onigumo que nos llovía por la izquierda.

Asentí y mientras Mi Amor nos protegía a ambos, me volví hacía Inuyasha.

— Voy a tratar de purificar esta cosa, intenta concentrar los golpes hacia un solo punto.

Después de comprobar que me había entendido, puse las manos sobre la perla y empecé a enviarle grandes cantidades de reiki, que eran absorbidas al instante. La superficie vibraba bajo mis palmas a medida que su color se tornaba más y más rosado. La figura de Naraku permanecía en el centro y con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez era mucho más fácil de visualizar.

Al cabo de un rato noto como me empiezo a quedar sin reiki. El cansancio que eso conlleva me trata de invadir y permanezco en pie a base de fuerza de voluntad. Por suerte la perla ya esta empezando a presentar síntomas de debilidad en el lugar donde Inu ha estado centrando sus golpes, donde una grieta se formaba por momentos. Inu continuó golpeando y golpeando hasta lograr un agujero del tamaño de un palmo pero a partir de ahí, sin mi aporte de reiki ya no pudo conseguir más. El sudor le caía por el rostro empapando sus ropas y pelo, y su mirada se había vuelto a poner amarilla.

— No funciona más Kagome…, — gruñó sofocado por el esfuerzo. — ¿Seguro que no puedes hacer nada?

 _— Mou genkai desu_ …* Si continuo acabaré desmayándome. — Le contesté retorciéndome las manos sin saber qué hacer. Encima de nuestras cabezas resonaban los espadazos de Sesshōmaru.

— Lo único que nos queda es tratar de poner en marcha el plan a través de este agujero y rezar porque Naraku reaccione. Vete a ayudar a Sesshōmaru a acabar con Onigumo, sé que estás deseándolo. Y protégelo cuando se quede sin espada, por favor…

— ¡Keh, no creo que le haga falta que le protejan! — Me respondió Inuyasha mientras se lanzaba con un gigantesco salto hacia la negra silueta, manteniéndola ocupada para permitirme llamar la atención de Mi Amor.

— ¡SESSHŌMARU! ¿CREES QUE PODRÁS LANZAR Y COLAR A _TOKIJIN_ POR ESE AGUJERO?

Sesshōmaru esboza una irónica sonrisa, enseñando los colmillos, mientras levanta la espada apuntando en dirección al agujero.

— ¿QUÉ PIENSAS, MUJER DESCONFIADA? ¿QUE LA PUNTERÍA DE ÉSTE ES TAN MALA COMO LA TUYA?

Por supuesto que su lanzamiento es perfecto y la espada describe una clara línea recta atravesando la perla y clavándose en el pecho de Naraku. Su reacción es tan inmediata que me llevo un susto de muerte cuando abre de repente los ojos y clava en mí una mirada que echaba chispas. No tenía ni idea de si la reacción se debía a lo acertado de mi suposición o a que le habían clavado una espada en el estómago.

Temblando apoyé las palmas de las manos en la perla y le grité a través del agujero.

— ¡Naraku, soy yo, Kagome! ¿Me oyes?

Al cabo de pocos segundos observaba como la espada era absorbida por la silueta hasta desaparecer la empuñadura. La masa informe que era de cintura para abajo comenzó a tomar forma hasta formarse las piernas tras lo cual dio un paso hacia mi.

— ¿Me reconoces, Naraku? ¿Sabes quien soy?

— Estas viva… — susurra confundido.

Con tremendo alivio compruebo que me recuerda, pero la perla sobre la cual tengo apoyadas las manos no me permite alegrarme durante mucho rato. En seguida comienza a vibrar y a calentarse tirando con tremenda fuerza de mi cuerpo, absorbiéndome poco a poco. Yo forcejeo desesperada tratando de sacar los brazos que se hunden llegando ya hasta los codos.

— ¿Estás tu haciendo esto, Naraku? Detente, por favor.

Su expresión continúa siendo de la mayor confusión, mientras mueve la cabeza negativamente. Yo sigo forcejeando pero la fuerza que me atrae aumenta por momentos. Ya tengo casi todo el cuerpo metido en esa cosa cuando giro la cabeza desesperada buscando a Mi Amor.

Un último tirón me arrastra al interior de la perla y su superficie se oscurece inmediatamente, tornándose totalmente opaca. Lo último que aprecian mis ojos es el rostro desencajado de Sesshōmaru volando hacia mi a toda velocidad y gritando mi nombre.

He debido de perder la conciencia por unos momentos. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos estoy tumbada en el suelo y Naraku está sentado a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas mirando a la nada. Una oscuridad absoluta nos rodea. Al incorporarme, centra sus ojos en mí pero no parece haber vida en ellos, carecen la más mínima pizca de interés.

— Naraku, ¿sabes quién soy?

— Sé que debería conocerte. Pero no tengo ni idea de qué. Se supone que estabas muerta, ¿verdad?

— No. No pude morir al final.

— Mejor para ti…

Le observé cuidadosamente mientras me ponía de pie. Parecía ido y no mostraba síntomas de querer levantarse

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dentro de la perla de Shikon?

Naraku encogió los hombros por única respuesta.

— Vamos... Deberíamos tratar de encontrar una salida.

Tampoco hubo reacción esta vez. Aunque hubiese recuperado una parte de si mismo no me servía de nada de esta manera. _Goshinki_ debía de representar su fuerza, pero la fuerza sin voluntad es algo totalmente inútil. Me puse delante suyo y le ofrecí la grulla de papel y el trozo de espejo que guardaba en la manga.

— Toma, un regalo.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga con eso? — me preguntó mirando los objetos que le daba con cierta prevención.

— Simplemente cógelos. Vamos…, son una **ofrenda.**

Al escuchar esa palabra, Naraku dejo a un lado la desconfianza de manera inmediata. Aunque no recordase quién es, sus instintos seguían intactos. Cogió primero la pajarita que fue inmediatamente absorbida en cuanto tocó su piel. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, cuando volvió a mirarme había una increíble curiosidad en sus ojos.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde nos conocemos? ¿Por qué te conozco pero no me acuerdo de ti? ¿Y qué sitio es este?

Tuve que parar la batería de preguntas poniéndole un dedo en la boca.

— ¿No vas a coger la otra?

— ¿Qué se supone que son estas ofrendas?

— En realidad son partes de ti que has ido dejando atrás. El ir perdiéndolas te ha debilitado,yo solo quiero devolvértelas. Vamos…, coge la otra. Puede que incluso acabes recordándome. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quién soy?

Por supuesto que la tenía, cogió de inmediato el trozo de espejo y lo absorbió colocándolo sobre su pecho.

Tras un nuevo estremecimiento, convulsionó y de su cuerpo comenzaron a salir chispas por lo que tuve que apartarme asustada un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Cuando se hubo calmado, se incorporó y me miró. Por fin pude reconocer en ese rostro al Naraku con el que conviví durante tanto tiempo en las cavernas del Monte Hakurei. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando por fin dijo mi nombre.

— Kagome… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

— ¿Ya me recordaste? ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

— Dentro de la perla…, creo… Me escondí en ella para evitar que Onigumo acabase conmigo, perdí contra él pero lo pude ver todo… — Su expresión a medida que recordaba los sucesos se iba llenando de desazón. — Pero tú no deberías estar aquí…, te suicidaste…, ¿acaso he muerto? Un momento, mis _bunshin_ … ¿Qué será de ellos si es así? — Al recordar ese punto se coge la cabeza entre ambas manos cayendo de nuevo de rodillas — ¡Maldita sea…, ese cabrón los reventó!

Se le veía realmente desesperado. Al recuperar su lealtad habían retornado sus recuerdos sobre los seres que más le importaban, sus propias criaturas. Al parecer también guardaba lealtad a nuestra extraña amistad. Lealtad que era, por cierto recíproca. Por ello no pudo evitar encogérseme el corazón cuando hizo la siguiente pregunta.

— Kagura… ¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Quién la cuidará ahora? ¿Habrá muerto también?

¿Cómo contarle lo que presencié? Debía hacer algo para calmarlo antes de que se deprimiese del todo y el final de Kagura no es lo más apropiado para el caso.

— Tranquilo Naraku, no estás muerto ni yo tampoco. Fracasé en mi intento y estabas equivocadisimo al respecto de Sesshōmaru. Me amaba todavía, de hecho él me trajo de vuelta.

— ¿Ah si? Me alegro de escucharlo. Nunca entendí eso del amor, pero parecía ser importante para ti… ¿Entonces estamos dentro de la perla todavía? Todo es tan confuso...

— Si…, y debemos tratar de salir de aquí y destruirla. Ese objeto no ha traído más que desgracias y tengo serias dudas al respecto de su origen. Tanto lo de Midoriko como lo de que conceda deseos no es más que una sarta de patrañas. No creo que esta pesadilla acabe mientras exista.

— Salir… No, no puedo. No sé cómo hacerlo. Y él ahora me supera. Es mucho más poderoso que yo.

— Ya no, Naraku. Tu fuerza ha vuelto, es lo primero que te ofrecimos para recuperarte.

— No lo entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Cada vez que creabas un nuevo _bunshin_ no sólo le dabas parte de tu cuerpo, sino que le proporcionabas una característica de tu persona que pasaban a representar. Mientras permanecían a tu lado todo estaba bien, pero al perder alguno, la carencia de esa característica poco a poco empezaría a pasarte factura. Por eso a partir de que Inu matase a Goshinki debes de haber empezado a sufrir paulatinamente la pérdida de fuerza física. No lo notaste porque Onigumo no te permitía luchar pero de haberlo hecho te habrías dado cuenta. Al desaparecer Byakuya y Kanna, perdiste la curiosidad y la lealtad, respectivamente. Hasta hace pocos momentos te comportabas como un cascarón sin voluntad y no te acordabas ni de mí ni del resto de los _bunshin_. Al reabsorber esas características imbuidas en los objetos que te entregué las recuperaste y …

Naraku interrumpió mi explicación de repente. En el fondo era lógico, ya me esperaba la pregunta.

— Espera… Entonces Kagura… ¿Está viva todavía?

Con un suspiro me dispuse a contestar. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

— No. Desapareció frente a mis ojos...

Él se quedó callado y triste. Me entraban ganas de abrazarle.

— Lo siento, Naraku. Intenté ayudarla pero estaba demasiado afectada por el miasma. Hasta el último momento sus pensamientos fueron para ti.

Kagura era el más especial de los _bunshin_ , eso estaba claro. Fue la primera que hizo, la creó para ser su compañera y le dio inconscientemente, la característica de más importancia para él.

Debo ser extremadamente cuidadosa ahora si pretendo que recuerde quién es en realidad.

— Naraku… Si tuvieses la perla en tu poder y ésta de veras pudiera concederte un deseo, ¿cuál sería?

Él me miró y en sus ojos pude notar una chispa momentánea de comprensión.

— Qué Onigumo desapareciera.

— En otras palabras, pedirías ser libre...

— Si.

— ¿Y si te dijera que esa libertad estaba en Kagura? La pusiste en su interior al crearla para ser tu compañera. Porque cuando uno se empareja, renuncia voluntariamente a esa libertad en favor del amor. Por eso funcionó lo de que le devolvieras el corazón cuando estábamos en las cuevas. Porque mientras estuvieras apegado a ella, no tendrías la libertad de librarte de Onigumo. En ese momento lo hice pensando que Onigumo aprovechaba tus sentimientos para continuar invadiendo tu interior pero estaba equivocada. Creo que ha sido puesto deliberadamente ahí por alguien. El mismo alguien que borró tus recuerdos y que te puso en esta situación.

— No entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres, Kagome. ¿Qué alguien?

— Eso no puedo afirmarlo con seguridad. Debes recordar. Debes recuperar tu libertad.

— No puedo. Kagura…, la he perdido… Tu misma lo dijiste.

Con una amplia sonrisa en mi cara, metí la mano en la manga para coger la pluma. En cuanto se la diese se lanzarán los dados y no tengo ni idea de cómo resultará la jugada. Pero he hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos. _Alea jacta est…*_

— ¿Es…ella…?

En sus ojos había tanto anhelo al mirar esa pluma que no pude evitar pensar en que era absurdo que pensase que no sabía cómo amar. El amor que vi en sus ojos era comparable al que descubro cada día en los ojos de gato de Sesshōmaru, lo único que los diferenciaba es que era **amor hacia un concepto y no una persona.**

La tomó con suma delicadeza y cuidado, y posó brevemente sus labios en ella antes de apretarla contra su pecho.

En ese momento fue cuando escuché un grito lejano. Un furioso "nooo" acompañado de luz que inundó el lugar en el que estábamos y que me provocó escalofríos de terror. Pero era demasiado tarde, la pluma ya había atravesado el pecho de Naraku y brillaba en su interior, en el mismo lugar en el que un humano tendría su corazón. Todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar como una pequeña estrella, chispas y rayos salían de su interior y se quedaban rodeando su silueta y poniendo de punta su melena. Era cegador observarle y además el sonido de cientos de truenos estallaba en mis oídos provocándome dolor de cabeza. Me los tapé con las manos y muy de fondo me pareció escuchar el sonido de las olas del mar, rompiendo contra las rocas.

— ¡NARAKU! ¡DETÉN ESTO!

Él abrió los ojos que ahora eran como dos rayos láser carmesíes.

— NO PUEDO, KAGOME… NO SÉ QUÉ ME OCURRE…

— SÍ QUE LO SABES…, RECUERDA…TÚ ERES EL QUE PROVOCA LAS TORMENTAS. TÚ PUEDES DETENERLAS… SÓLO DEBES RECORDAR QUIÉN ERES..., QUÉ ERES... DEBES RECORDAR… TÚ NO TE LLAMAS NARAKU… ¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE…?

— ¿Yo no soy Naraku? — la luminosa figura pareció quedarse pensativa y la fuerza de los truenos decreció sensiblemente — ¿Y quién soy entonces?

— Yo no puedo decírtelo… Tengo la impresión de que si lo hago no recuperarás tu poder. Debes recordar. Piensa en tus poderes, en tu "nacimiento", en tu objetivo…

Naraku se miró las manos confuso y yo le observe pacientemente, ignorante de que el tiempo con el que contaba para ayudarle ya se me había agotado. En el momento en que los rayos y centellas que desprendía fueron desapareciendo, fui atrapada en una deslumbrante columna de luz. En el momento siguiente flotaba en el aire y alguna extraña energía sellaba mi reiki. Grité asustada llamando a Naraku, a Sesshōmaru, a Inuyasha… pero lo mismo me habría dado llamar a mi difunto padre. Veía a Naraku, con el rostro preocupado y los brazos extendidos, hacerse cada vez más pequeño. Estaba gritándome algo pero solo por los movimientos de sus labios no fui capaz de entenderle y ningún sonido se colaba en la impenetrable columna.

¿A dónde demonios me llevaban? ¿Y cómo se supone que iba a volver junto a Sesshōmaru si me apartaban del único ser con poder para solucionar todo este embrollo?

Al ser sellado el escaso reiki que me quedaba, el cansancio y la congoja me pasaban factura y en algún momento me volví a desmayar.

Cuando abrí los ojos me dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me incorporé y traté de enfocar el lugar donde me encontraba, parecía como una especie de terraza cubierta en medio de un extraño jardín. Y digo extraño sin exagerar. La parte en la que me encontraba estaba sobradamente iluminada como para que fueran las 12 del mediodía, mientras que a solo unos metros de mí, la luz se apagaba bruscamente y el día se convertía en noche.

No…, debía de ser algún tipo de extraña alucinación… Miré el sol que me calentaba la espalda comprobé que brillaba con fuerza mientras que desde el lado oscuro podía claramente apreciar el canto de los grillos nocturnos. Entonces me fijé en las extrañas y borrosas figuras que estaban sentadas a pocos metros de mi. Una me daba la espalda mientras que la otra… la otra seguía estando borrosa a mi vista. El esfuerzo de enfocar me provoca una nueva tanda de arcadas y acabo vomitando.

Después de eso me encuentro un poquito mejor y me llega una voz de timbre monótono y afeminado.

— Hermana…, eso que trajiste ha sobrevivido. Se acaba de despertar y vomitar en tus rosales.

Todavía me siento muy débil pero me arrastro como buenamente puedo hacia la voz. Ojalá pudiera mostrar más fortaleza, una que esté más a juego con la rabia que siento por dentro. Me arrastro como un gusano hasta que delante de mis narices aparecen un pequeño par de pies enfundados en zapatitos de terciopelo recargados de brillantes. Levanto la vista siguiendo la línea del kimono de seda roja y blanca hasta fijarla en el rostro de la mujer de pelo negro que me mira con odio.

A estas alturas ya puedo enfocar mejor la vista y me doy cuenta de su belleza. Es tan perfecta que no parece real, pero esa belleza no puede ocultar la cara de mala leche y la desagradable expresión que me dedica. Otra vez me encuentro como cuando conocí a la madre de Sesshōmaru . En blanco y sin saber qué coño había hecho para resultarle tan desagradable a alguien.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué quieres de mi?

La mujer me mira con aún más asco si cabe antes de hablar.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mi sin el debido respeto! ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando?

— Pues no…, — mascullo mientras trato esforzadamente de ponerme en pie. La distancia entre nosotras sumada a la mirada de desprecio desde las alturas me encendían la sangre. — No tengo la más remota idea de quién eres.

Detrás de ella escucho claramente una risita ahogada.

— ¡MALDITA TRAIDORA DE TU RAZA! ¡DEBERÍA FULMINARTE AQUÍ MISMO POR TU INSOLENCIA! ¿Y TÚ DE QUÉ TE RÍES, HERMANO? ¡NO SE TE OCURRA BURLARTE DE MI!

Eso último lo decía girándose hacía la figura de atrás que permanecía sentada, lo que me permitió tener un par de segundos de alivio sin estar bajo esa escrutadora mirada de odio. Aproveché esos escasos momentos para sacudirme la hierba de la ropa, limpiarme las babas de la cara y echar un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor para situarme.

El escenario que me rodeaba rozaba los límites de lo absurdo. Me encontraba efectivamente en un jardín cuyo final no se apreciaba a simple vista y debajo de una recargada de decoración y gigantesca pérgola de madera. En la parte en la que estaba era de día y de la mitad para el otro lado era de noche. La línea divisoria se encontraba atravesando la pérgola justo por el centro, donde había un enorme cajón de _shōgi_ y un ser de plateados cabellos llenos de adornos sentado en la oscuridad.

Los recuerdos de las advertencias de Tsukuyomi no Mikoto a Inuyasha invadieron mi mente al girarse de nuevo la figura femenina hacia mi y no me fue demasiado complicado hacer la conexión, más aún teniendo en cuenta con quién acababa de estar. Yo, una simple humana me encontraba en _el Takama ga Hara_ y a merced de los dos dioses más poderosos de la creación. Para poner más leña al fuego uno de ellos estaba cabreadisimo conmigo y aunque no entendía muy bien la razón de su furia, era lo bastante inteligente para darme cuenta de que la situación no podía ser más desesperada. .

Agaché humildemente la cabeza y me incline tragándome mi propio cabreo y disfrazándolo de buenas maneras. Suerte que había practicado mucho este tipo de situaciones con mi difunta suegra.

— Perdone mi falta de modales, oh Diosa omnipotente. Me encontraba muy mal físicamente y no caí en cuenta de quién era usted hasta ahora. Acepte por favor las disculpas de su humilde sierva…

— ¡No sé cómo te atreves a seguir llevando los colores que me representan, inmunda humana! ¡Después de haber cometido la desfachatez de aliarte con esas bestias repugnantes, incluso fornicando con una de ellas, no tienes derecho a seguir llamándote sacerdotisa!

— Va..va… hermana… Sigo aquí, ¿recuerdas? No insultes a mis creaciones en mi presencia. Te toca mover...

Amaterasu se gira de nuevo hacia su hermano y dejándome plantada y con expresión estupefacta, vuelve a la pérgola para sentarse de nuevo tras el tablero de _shōgi.*_

— Tus criaturas pronto serán historia, hermano… — añade moviendo una de las fichas.

— Eso está por ver.

Poco a poco trato de ordenar mis ideas. Lo único importante ahora es encontrar el modo de volver al mundo real…, volver junto a Sesshōmaru…Quizá siendo amable y humilde los Dioses escuchen mis ruegos. Al fin y al cabo son Dioses, los adoramos y construimos templos en su honor, no pueden ser tan terribles...

Mientras le doy vueltas a lo que debería decir y me acerco al centro de la pérgola, esos dos me ignoran y continúan su partida. Echo un rápido vistazo al gigantesco tablero; se trata de una variante de más de 30 X 30* casillas, mucho más grande que los de _Yonin shōgi_ de 9X9* e incluso que los _Sannin*_ hexagonales con 127 casillas que había visto durante mi vida. A Tsukuyomi le quedaban muy pocas fichas aunque contaba aún con algunas bastante poderosas. La parte del tablero iluminada por el sol, en cambio está llena de piezas y Amaterasu parece saber lo que hace. Un movimiento de emboscada acaba con su _kyōsha*_ devorando al _tokin*_ de Tsukuyomi. Al eliminarlo puedo escuchar con claridad un alarido proveniente de ninguna parte en concreto. Unas imágenes espeluznantes se comienzan a formar sobre la oscura superficie del lago de detrás de la pérgola. La dolorosa muerte de un joven yōkai, lanceado por un gran número de monjes guerreros hace que me encoja de pena. ¿Acaso lo que me mostraban las negras aguas era resultado del movimiento de piezas que acababa de presenciar?

Dejo escapar una lágrima y un rezo por el alma del joven _kitsune_ muerto, que bien podía haber sido Shippo con unos pocos añitos más y tras despedirle transformo mi pena en rabia. Cuando consigo vocalizar mi pregunta, no puedo evitar el tono de reproche.

— ¿Acaso estáis jugando con la vida de los humanos y los yōkai? ¿Representa ese tablero el mundo de los vivos?

Ambos giran la cabeza como dos autómatas y me perforan con sus miradas, la de Tsukuyomi extrañada y la de Amaterasu, una vez más, furiosa.

— ¡Pues claro que sí, humana idiota! Somos Dioses, no podemos perder nuestro valioso tiempo simplemente jugando al _shōgi._

Y me lo sueltan como si nada… Como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo… Cuando vuelvo a hablar mi voz no puede evitar temblar de indignación.

— ¿Así que… todos nosotros no somos más que peones… en vuestro estúpido juego?

En los ojos de Amaterasu volvían a saltar chispas de odio

— Yo que tu no la provocaba más, humana… Todavía no ha decidido cómo va a castigarte por interponerte en su diversión. — La situación a Tsukuyomi al parecer le parecía cómica, ya que esbozaba una media sonrisa burlona durante su advertencia. Pero no conseguía asustarme demasiado ni él con sus "consejos" ni su hermana con las miradas que matan. Estaba demasiado indignada para eso.

— Por muy Dioses que seáis esto no está bien. ¿Y el libre albedrío?

— Nosotros no decidimos sobre todas las almas, humana. Solo unas cuantas escogidas al azar. Al fin y al cabo este tablero no tiene tantas fichas…

— A ti muy pronto te sobrarán incluso las pocas que tienes, hermano. Y tu más vale que te calles si no quieres que te mande a los brazos de Izanami.

Me mordí con fuerza la lengua para no mandar a los dos a la mierda y tratando de que mi voz sonase fría pregunté lo único que debería estar importándome a estas alturas.

— Entonces… ¿cuál es el motivo de mi presencia aquí? No sabía que los humanos pudieran visitar el _Takama ga Hara._

— Y no pueden… Pero tu ya estabas a medio camino al introducirte mi hermana en una de sus joyas. Supongo que confiaba en que nuestro hermanito acabase contigo en cuanto te viese o que te matase el viaje hacia aquí.

— ¿Por qué Naraku iba a matarme?

— Supongo que mi hermana no hizo muy bien sus deberes... No os observó lo suficiente para descubrir que habíais pasado de enemigos a aliados, ¿verdad hermana?

Amaterasu apretaba con fuerza los labios hasta convertirlos en una dura linea.

— ¡Cállate hermano!

Al parecer estos dos no se llevaban muy bien, tal como predicaban los textos sagrados. Igual era por la paliza que se estaba llevando, pero Tsukuyomi parecía reacio a continuar su partida de _shōgi_ y mucho más dispuesto a burlarse de su hermana. Me pregunto hasta qué punto estaría dispuesto a servirme de ayuda.

— Y el viaje de subida tampoco acabó contigo, eres más dura de lo que aparentas, humana. Entiendo porque el Lord del Oeste te eligió. Es una pena que no llegaseis a tener cachorros...

— No vuelvas a mencionar ese sacrilegio en mi presencia, hermano. Y mueve de una maldita vez, que es tu turno.

Amaterasu parecía que fuera a vomitar y su hermano disfrutaba de lo lindo.

— ¿Y por qué quiere castigarme, oh Diosa del Sol? ¿Acaso es un pecado mortal enamorarse de un yōkai? No sabía de tal norma, salvo por sus nuevos seguidores de la Tierra Pura, ninguna Orden se ha opuesto a esas relaciones. ¿Cuándo ha pasado a ser un pecado oficial?

— No lo ha hecho… — me contestaba Tsukuyomi riendo. — Pero no por no haberlo intentado, ¿verdad hermana? Pero el Consejo es tan testarudo…

— ¿Entonces me puedo marchar?

— No es por eso por lo que mi hermana está enfadada, humana… Hermana, ¿por qué no le cuentas la verdad a la miko? De hecho, ¿por qué no la matas? Es lo que deseas hacer, ¿verdad?

— ¡Cállate! Lo único que quieres es que me atrapen y encierren.

— Vamos hermana, ¿tanto miedo te da el Consejo? ¿O es Padre al que temes decepcionar?

— ¡Que te calles te dije!

— Claro, ¿qué ibas a hacer si descubre que su niña buena no es tan buena como aparenta? Que ha tenido a su hermano engañado y sellado, que ha hecho trampas en una apuesta y que es capaz de matar sin rechistar a una de sus propias creaciones.

— ¡CIERRA EL PICO!

— Vamos... mátala si te atreves. Te dejo hacerlo en mi parte del jardín, entre tinieblas… Nadie del Consejo se enterará, ¿o tal vez sí? Venga, ¿de qué tienes tanto miedo? Mátala…

La conversación estaba tomando un cariz extremadamente peligroso para mi así que muy despacito fui alejándome, tratando de no hacer ruido.

— ¡YO NO TENGO MIEDO, IMPOTENTE FLACUCHO! ¡NI A LOS VEJESTORIOS, NI A PADRE!

— ¡DEMUÉSTRALO!

En ese momento eché a correr.

Corrí y corrí atravesando el jardín sin fin, pensando en qué iba a hacer Sesshōmaru si me pillaban. ¿Estaría lo suficientemente preparado para apañárselas sin mi? Contaba con tener algo más de tiempo con él antes de que tuviera que pasar por ese trance… Otro error de previsión.

Tras unos pocos minutos corriendo hacia la nada, una fuerza invisible me atrapa y eleva, paralizándome en el aire. Al girar mi cuerpo compruebo como la Diosa se acerca flotando hacia mi con una sádica sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿De veras pensaste que podrías escapar de mi? Ahora tendré que torturarte antes de matarte como castigo.

Amaterasu levantó su mano derecha con los dedos extendidos y la apretó en un puño, inmediatamente sentí una mano invisible apretarme el corazón. Un dolor indescriptible y la sensación de estar ahogándome me invaden y grito con fuerza.

— ¡ Deja de chillar, humana! ¿Te creías que te dejaría salirte con la tuya? ¿Cómo te atreviste a despertarle? Yo lo sellé a la perfección y ahora volvió a estar libre. A saber las que me va a liar cuando vuelva. La última vez causó grandes estragos tanto en el cielo como en la tierra, hasta los idiotas del Consejo lo deberían entender… No podemos dejarle en libertad.

Volvió a apretar el puño y yo volví a gritar, la vista se me nubló y todo se puso negro.

"Adiós Sesshōmaru , Mi Amor... " Pensaba ya presintiendo mi final cuando el dolor se detuvo bruscamente al comando de varias voces autoritarias.

— ¡Alto, detenga esto inmediatamente!

— ¿Se puede saber lo que hace? ¡Es totalmente irregular!

— Amaterasu O Mikami, pare... Su padre estaría muy decepcionado…

Mi cuerpo dejó al momento de flotar para caer al suelo como un saco de patatas. Me dolía cada músculo y cada hueso, y era incapaz de abrir los ojos o de moverme. Lo único que me quedaba era escuchar.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hace esta humana en el _Takama ga Hara?_

— Si, si… Explíquese…

— ¿Acaso pensaba manchar los sagrados jardines con su sangre?

Hay una voz entre ellas que se va acercando y me resulta familiar.

— Vamos hermana…, responde al Consejo. Y de paso explica por qué seguía yo expiando un pecado cincuenta y tres años después de que acabase mi destierro.

Lancé un tremendo suspiro de alivio. Naraku había logrado recordar... Además no se había olvidado de mi, sino que corrió a buscar refuerzos y vino a rescatarme.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¡Estúpidos! ¿Por qué le dejasteis pasar?

— Amaterasu O Mikami, el Consejo le exige el mismo respeto que tenemos nosotros con su persona.

— Además Susano-O no Mikoto es un Kami de pleno derecho, igual que usted. Una vez terminado el plazo que se estableció para su exilio, nadie puede prohibirle el paso.

— ¿Acaso no veis que está loco? Volverá a matar en territorio sagrado. Mató a mi caballo y a mi doncella…

Cuando Naraku o Susano-O habló su tono estaba cargado de ironía.

— Vaya, vaya..., dice esto la misma a la que no le tembló la mano al destruir un dios recién nacido para recuperar una joya. La misma que, sin rechistar, ha promovido una guerra que lleva acumulados miles de muertos, tanto yōkai como humanos. La misma que estaba a punto de acabar con Kagome de no aparecerse este Consejo... Cualquier ataque a tu ego es pagado con la vida ¿verdad hermana? — Lo siguiente lo dijo solo para mi y susurrando: _"Tranquila Kagome, aguanta… en seguida te curaré y te sentirás mejor…"_

— ¡Está muy malherida! — Volvió a bramar indignado, refiriéndose seguramente a mí. — ¡Unos minutos más y estaría muerta! Tal vez debería plantear al Consejo tu exilio, hermana.

Escuché un montón de murmullos.

— No podemos hacer eso Susano-O no Mikoto. La oscuridad eterna…

— Si claro… la oscuridad eterna… Me pregunto si esa excusa te valdrá delante de Padre.

— No te atreverás…

— Claro que no, yo no soy un chivato. O tal vez sí… Es raro, a veces no recuerdo lo que soy, ¿por qué será?

Mientras escuchaba recibí unas leves descargas en puntos estratégicos de mi cuerpo. Cuando el Dios acabó de hablar se dirigió a mí de nuevo,

— Abre los ojos Kagome, ya pasó todo.

Los abrí y le vi inclinado sobre mí, todavía con el aspecto del noble Kagewaki y con su característico _kimono_ morado. Ver una cara familiar en este lugar se me antojaba maravilloso y le sonreí aliviada preguntando.

— ¿Recordaste?

 _— Kimi no okage de…*_

— Me alegro tanto. Gracias por venir a buscarme.

— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo hiciste por mi.

Mientras me sacudía el polvo de las ropas miraba sorprendida a mi alrededor. Al parecer el Consejo al pleno con sus ochocientos dioses estaba reunido mirándome.

— Sus Deidades…, pido permiso formal para llevar a esta humana de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Éste no es lugar para ella. Cuando retorne haré mi declaración y pediré las explicaciones oportunas.

— ¡Alto ahí! — Interrumpió furiosa Amaterasu. — Miko, no dejaré que te salgas con la suya. — Me siseó para después cambiar el tono y dirigirse al consejo. — Quiero hacer una denuncia a este Consejo. Una grave irregularidad se lleva produciendo desde hace tres años y de la que esta humana se ha estado aprovechando. Hay un túnel temporal irregular de más de quinientos años situado en la región de Musashi.

Sus palabras me abofetearon sin piedad. No... no era posible… No podía hacerme esto.

— Esta humana ya lleva tres años viajando de una época a otra y poniendo en peligro la unidad espacio-tiempo. Solicito a los Kami encargados de la custodia de los siglos que inutilicen ese peligroso paso y que la humana sea devuelta a su época.

Debo de haber perdido totalmente el color y lo único que podía articular entre las oleadas de pánico eran unos débiles "noes". Naraku/Susano-O me miraba preocupado.

— Sus Deidades, como bien ha indicado mi hermana, esta humana lleva tres años atravesando el túnel temporal y nada le ha ocurrido al espacio-tiempo. Ella ha demostrado ser cuidadosa con ese tema y no hay ningún peligro para la integridad de la era feudal el que permanezca en ella.

— Lo sentimos Susano-O no Mikoto, pero no podemos dejar el túnel abierto.

— Nadie pide tanto. Lo que decía es que la humana puede ser llevada a la edad feudal donde estoy seguro que prefiere estar.

Esto último lo dijo mirándome inquisitivamente mientras yo asentía con energía.

— Esta humana es del siglo XXI, ya seguro que está cambiando un montón de sucesos. — Interrumpió los cuchicheos Amaterasu. De hecho yo misma puedo dar fe de uno. El cambio en la línea temporal de todo un Inugami, que debería haber muerto hace dos años y medio pero sigue vivo a causa de su intervención.

— Ella ha establecido fuertes lazos con el mencionado Inugami y ha colaborado para el mantenimiento del orden. A todos convenía que el Lord del Oeste no muriese sin dejar heredero, tanto a humanos como a yōkai.

— Eso no es excusa para cambiar la historia.

— La historia no está escrita, hermana… Pregunta al Lector la próxima vez que juguéis al _shōgi_ y tal vez te lo explique…

— ¡Menuda estupidez! Ya estás faltándome al respeto… Señores, ¿acaso lo van a permitir? Las normas son muy claras al respecto. Nadie puede saltarse las barreras del tiempo salvo los Kami. Ella ha jugado a ser diosa durante demasiado tiempo.

Los murmullos empezaban a decantarse tras ese último argumento a favor de Amaterasu y el pánico volvía.

— La Diosa del Sol tiene razón, algo así está en contra de las normas...

— Es cierto…, no podemos hacer excepciones.

— Que alguien se ocupe de destruir el túnel...

— Y que lleven a la humana a su época...

Me derrumbé de rodillas, demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo me habían drenado la energía. En el fondo también sabía que nada de lo que dijera serviría. El Lector de las Estrellas había acertado en todas y cada una de las predicciones que hizo a Inu. La muerte de Kikyō, mi interferencia con los asuntos de los Dioses y la última y más terrible:

 _"Lo pagará perdiendo lo que más ama…"_

Si me dejan en mi época y destruyen el pozo ya no volvería a ver a Sesshōmaru. No, a menos que éste lograse sobrevivir casi quinientos años en plena guerra contra su raza. Eso contando con que no se vuelva loco al no regresar yo y acabe haciendo una tontería.

Se producían nerviosas discusiones y movimientos entre el Consejo.

— Decidido pues. Bishamonten se ocupará de cerrar y destruir el túnel en la era feudal y Ebisu llevará la humana a su época.

Los gritos de protesta de Naraku/Susano-o permanecieron ignorados.

— ¡ESO ES LO MISMO QUE MATARLA! ¿NO LO ENTENDÉIS? ¡LA ESTÁIS CONDENANDO CON ESA DECISIÓN!

— Lo sentimos Susano-O no Mikoto, pero las reglas son las reglas.

No pude escuchar más, o no quise. Todo había terminado. Sentí a mi lado la presencia del tal Ebisu y volví a ver la columna de luz. La imagen de Naraku o Susano-O, o cómo demonios se llamase, gritándome algo que no era capaz de entender mientras trataba de llegar a mi, junto a la burlona sonrisa de Amaterasu que observaba la escena desde el fondo, es lo último que recuerdo de mi desastroso viaje a los Campos Celestiales.

 **…**

 _Son las 7.00 a.m. según el reloj digital de la mesilla de noche. La muchacha abre los ojos de golpe al sonar la alarma. Se incorpora, frotándose los ojos y mira a su alrededor. Su expresión cambia de inmediato por una de terror. Salta de la cama y aún en pijama, baja corriendo las escaleras. Ignora el sorprendido saludo de su madre y abuelo para salir y dirigirse al cobertizo. Una vez dentro, levanta la tapa del viejo pozo y sin dudar por un segundo salta en su interior._

 _El aterrizaje es muy doloroso. La muchacha sufre una fractura de tobillo a causa del impacto en el suelo de piedra y es incapaz de incorporarse. Lo único que le queda es golpear furiosa las paredes del pozo mientras ríos de lágrimas le resbalan por las mejillas._

 _Aún estaba llorando cuando los bomberos llegaron para sacarla tras una llamada de su asustada madre, y seguiría llorando y llorando por mucho tiempo más. Poco a poco iría perdiendo la esperanza y las ganas de vivir, hasta quedar convertida en una velada sombra de la persona que fue._

* * *

 **GLOSARIO Y NOTAS**

 ** _Tokijin:_** _Espada forjada para Sesshōmaru a partir de un colmillo de Goshinki, uno de los primeros bunshin de Naraku asesinado por Inuyasha_

 ** _Akai Tessaiga:_** _La hoja de la espada toma un tono rojizo. En esta forma Tessaiga es capaz de destruir los campos de energía o kekkai, habilidad fue adquirida después de derrotar a un clan de hombres murciélagos y bañar con su sangre a la espada, con el propósito de destruir la barrera creada por Naraku. (del canon)  
_

 ** _Sankon Tessô:_** _Traducido como Garras de Acero o "Garras despedaza almas". Es el ataque más común de Inuyasha y es capaz de destrozar casi cualquier cosa en su camino, desde pieles de monstruos, a cuerpos de humanos, como lo hacía en el pasado. Aunque con algunos enemigos no da ningún resultado._

 ** _Bakuryuha_** _(lit._ _Flujo de onda explosiva) Técnica de contraataque donde el ataque del enemigo unido al kaze no kizu se revierte hacia el adversario en forma de remolinos. Es una técnica completamente destructiva e Inuyasha la utiliza en los momentos más críticos, se podría decir que es una de las técnicas más poderosas de Tessaiga._

 ** _Kongosōja:_** _Traducido como Lanzas de Diamante. Técnica de largo alcance, que le fue entregada por Hosenki cuando fueron a la tumba de su padre por el último fragmento de la Perla de Shikon, en el capítulo 157.(del canon) Cuando utiliza este ataque la hoja de la espada se cristaliza y al agitarla arroja una lluvia de enormes y afilados diamantes al enemigo. (así de paso no tendría que volver a currar en la vida, XDDD)  
_

 ** _Mou genkai desu_ …:** _Ya llegué a mi límite_

 ** _Alea jacta est…:_** _"La suerte está echada" Frase en latín atribuida a Julio César_

 ** _Shōgi:_** _Ajedrez japonés_

 ** _Yonnin y Sannin_ _shōgi:_** _shōgi para cuatro o tres jugadores respectivamente, en el de tres el tablero no es cuadrado sino hexagonal._

 _ **kyōsha** : carro de incienso o lancero. Sólo se mueve en línea recta hacia delante pero cualquier número de casillas  
_

 _ **tokin:** soldado a pie coronado o ascendido (esto de mejorar las piezas diferencia el shōgi de nuestro ajedrez) es un tipo de peón promocionado que se mueve una casilla pero en casi cualquier dirección  
_

 _ **Kimi no okage de…** : gracias a ti.._.

* * *

 _En este punto se cierra el Círculo para Kagome, de la que nos debemos despedir aquí. Un triste adiós después de tanto esfuerzo, pero la vida es así de injusta casi siempre y esto NO es un cuento de hadas medieval. El siguiente será el capítulo 50 (el prólogo no cuenta) del Círculo y por lo tanto, el último. Si a Kagome le correspondió abrirlo, será Sesshomaru el encargado de cerrarlo. Hasta pronto!_

* * *

 ** _AGRADECIMIENTOS_**

 _Seijun : Te doy la bienvenida al Circulo aunque esté punto de cerrarse, a tu disposición para comentarios, dudas o sugerencias. Yo al leer hago también como tú. Solo comento cuando algo llama profundamente mi atención (o cuando me lo piden como un favor), je,je. Lo cierto es que casi no tengo tiempo ni para leer como para ponerme a comentar...Respondiendo a tus preguntas, una buena caracterización de personajes se consigue con la práctica y adquirí la mía a base de trabajar como guionista de series. Allí escribes junto a un equipo y siempre se usa lo que llamamos "la biblia" que contiene entre otras cosas, análisis exhaustivos de cada personaje a modo de perfiles psicológicos. Es un muy buen truco crearte uno de ese tipo antes de ponerte a escribir _  
_No entiendo cuando dices eso de: "desconozco el motivo del porque no subsiste el capítulo 50, pero me hubiera gustado leerlo" ¿a qué te refieres?_

 _Serena: Gracias como siempre linda y serena amiga, XD Parece que ya me vas conociendo y no te confías cuando lo pinto todo de rosa, bien hecho. La frase q citas es efectivamente una advertencia, además de otra trampa. Si te fijas es cronológicamente imposible para Sesshomaru (que habla desde su presente) el tener esa información (o es que lee el futuro, XD). No.., ahí es la menda la que se ha colado en la historia para advertiros. A que soy maja, XDDD_

 _rossmysess: Gracias cielo. Un abrazo_


	51. 50 SESSHŌMARU: Cerrando el Círculo

**Primera parte: El final de Onigumo**

 **Noche de la batalla final.  
Undécima luna de 1503. Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi  
Interior de la araña **

" _Confío en Kagome, confío en Kagome, confío en Kagome…"_

Repito mentalmente mi mantra mientras que en mi pecho, el corazón golpea con violencia amenazando con abrir una ruta entre las costillas y salir volando.

" _Confío en Kagome."_

¡Maldita sea! Tengo tanto miedo… Llevo toda la tarde repitiendo mentalmente la frasecita como un imbécil. La he repetido tantas veces que empieza a sonar vacía de significado, aunque hasta ahora más o menos me estaba funcionando... Cuando el mocoso me preguntó que cómo es que permitía que estuviera tan cerca del peligro me entraron ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y volver al palacio para encerrarla en la caseta de té y olvidarme de toda esta mierda. Solo la repetición constante de mi mantra me permitió controlar mi genio y no revelar mi debilidad a Inuyasha.

" _Confío en Kagome, confío en Kagome"_

Observo la pequeña esfera como hipnotizado. Tras desaparecer en su interior mi compañera había retornado a su tamaño original y su superficie presentaba el color gris oscuro y brillante típico de las perlas negras.

Por encima de mi cabeza resuenan los tajos y gruñidos de Inuyasha y el engendro, que por momentos aumentan en volumen e intensidad. Un grito de dolor de mi hermano me saca del ensimismamiento. Necesito posponer mi preocupación por ella y volver a la batalla.

" _Confío en Kagome, es fuerte y volverá a mí…"_

Me digo a mi mismo y me obligo a agacharme a por la joya para guardármela en la túnica.

Al ir a cogerla mi mano tiembla visiblemente.

Cuando me doy la vuelta lo crítico de la situación hace que momentáneamente olvide mis problemas para centrarme en la lucha. Inuyasha apenas es capaz de levantarse apoyándose en _Tessaiga._ Presenta un profundo y sangrante corte a lo largo de la diagonal del pecho que está ennegrecido por la acción del veneno. Llego justo a tiempo para quitarle al oscuro ser de encima.

La batalla ya hace rato se ha convertido en desesperada. No es que no fuéramos capaces de herir al ser, el problema estaba en que éste se regeneraba al instante y tanto los ataques físicos como los de proyección de yōki se mostraron inútiles. Lo máximo que logramos era que se desintegrarse en volutas de miasma, apareciendo a los pocos segundos a unos metros para volver a atacarnos.  
Sólo nos quedaba un as en la manga. Era el momento..., antes de que las heridas y el cansancio impidiesen a Inuyasha seguir empuñando a _Tessaiga._

Tras disipar una vez más al horrendo ser y con la boca y nariz tapadas con la manga para evitar tragar más miasma, volé al lado del mocoso para ayudarle a levantarse. Las rodillas le temblaban todavía cuando desenfundé a _Tenseiga_ gritando:

— ¡Inuyasha, prepárate! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

El mocoso captó enseguida mis intenciones y tornó su colmillo de color negro. Sobre la hoja se formaron las constelaciones del cielo nocturno y tras esperar unos momentos a que el ser se materializase, ambos gritamos:

— _¡_ _MEIDŌ ZANGETSUHA!*_

Ambas espadas brillaron en perfecta sintonía y tras Onigumo se formó una abertura en el espacio de la realidad con la forma de luna llena. Desde la oscuridad al otro lado, una fuerza poderosa empezó a absorberle y a pesar de su resistencia, en breves instantes el horrible monstruo era tragado para siempre por las profundidades del infierno. Una vez cerrado el pasaje ambos caímos de rodillas a causa del agotamiento, y es que el ataque combinado a pesar de ser infalible, gastaba prácticamente el total de nuestros recursos. Totosai ya nos advirtió que no lo usáramos más que en situaciones desesperadas, ya que podría dañar gravemente nuestras espadas y dejarnos a merced del enemigo a causa del agotamiento.

La empuñadura de _Tenseiga_ ardía en mi mano y al observar la hoja vi una fea grieta en el metal. Sin duda el colmillo estaba en las últimas.

" _Kagome..."_

Pensé con el corazón oprimido por la angustia. Sólo podía traerla de vuelta una vez y ya había gastado esa carta. Si estaba muerta…

" _¡No! ¡No pienses en gilipolleces ahora, Sesshōmaru!"_

Sacudí la cabeza enérgicamente y miré a Inuyasha que yacía desmayado a mi lado. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y el veneno penetraba profundamente en sus heridas. Debo llevarlo a donde la sacerdotisa antes de que sea tarde.

 **…**

Con el mocoso en brazos penetré la entrada de la cabaña causando que la vieja y el _kitsune_ dieran un brinco de sorpresa. La miko me indicó que le acostara en el catre y tras mandar al _kitsune_ a buscar a un _hanyō_ especialista en antídotos llamado Jinenji, comenzó a desvestir al mocoso y a limpiarle las heridas. Mientras esperaba apoyado contra la pared me saqué la perla de la manga y me dediqué a observarla en silencio.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome Sama, Mi Lord?

La pregunta de la sacerdotisa dejaba a relucir un temblor en su voz. Un temblor que, por otra parte, se trasladaba a todos mis músculos y que a pesar de mis esfuerzos no lograba disimular muy bien.

— Aquí dentro… — contesté mostrándole la perla mientras me agarraba la muñeca para disimular el temblor de mi mano. La miko cogió la perla y concentrando algo de reiki en su propia palma trató de analizarla. No tuvo ningún efecto.

Tras el escaneo la miko se quedó pálida como el papel.

— ¡Habla, mujer! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

Me dirigió una mirada llena de pánico.

— Mi Lord..., esta joya… Yo..., yo he podido sostener con anterioridad a la perla de Shikon y la sensación era diferente. Anteriormente podía notar su energía al sujetarla y ahora…

— ¡Continua, miko..!

— Ahora no noto nada, Mi Lord. Es como si fuese una perla ordinaria.

Sentí al mundo derrumbarse encima mía. Todos los nefastos presentimientos que llevaba tiempo sufriendo estaban volviéndose realidad. Me volví a guardar la perla mientras me hundía en la desesperación. ¿Qué hacer? ¿A quién preguntar? ¿De dónde conseguir ayuda? El tiempo de ser orgulloso hace mucho que pasó para mi, sería capaz de arrastrarme ante el humano más miserable con tal de recuperar a Kagome. Pero no se me ocurría nadie con conocimientos o capacidad para ayudarme. No podía ser que la perla hubiese perdido su capacidad mágica, Kagome seguía allí dentro. ¿O no?

Tras dar vueltas y más vueltas en la habitación y a mis confusos pensamientos, la luz del amanecer trajo consigo el retorno del _kitsune_ junto a las hierbas necesarias para salvar a Inuyasha. También trajo el final de mi paciencia. Debía volver al palacio y consultar con los yōkai ancianos, quizá supieran algo que me pudiera ser útil. Lanzando una última mirada a Inuyasha que seguía inconsciente, me dirigí a la miko y al _kitsune._

— Este Sesshōmaru se tiene que marchar, pero sin la protección de Inuyasha sois vulnerables. Mandaré a unos cuantos para escoltaros al palacio en cuanto llegue allí.

— Vaya tranquilo Mi Lord, nosotros cuidaremos de él.

Con esa tranquilizadora promesa me lancé al cielo convertido en bola de luz.

 **Segunda Parte: ¿Dónde estás?**

 **Segunda luna de 1504. Sengoku Jidai/Muromachi  
Caseta del Té. Jardines del Nuevo Palacio del Oeste**

— Debe comer algo, Sesshōmaru Sama…

— ...

Observo con los ojos entrecerrados al tembloroso _kitsune_ que con la bandeja en la mano se ha vuelto a presentar en la caseta donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo.

" _Lárgate de aquí, maldito pesado"_

— Éste no tiene hambre. ¡Vete!

— Pero Sesshōmaru Sama…, lleva una semana sin probar un bocado. Si sigue así enfermará y…

" _Desde luego tiene huevos, el enano..."_

— ¡LARGO!

Por muy valiente que sea, nadie suele resistir un grito y un gruñido míos y el tal Shippo no es una excepción. Tras dejar la bandeja en una esquina junto al resto de comida ignorada, sale pitando de allí.

Me vuelvo a sumergir en mis recuerdos. La falta de Kagome me pesa cada día más y los recuerdos de los preciosos momentos que pasé a su lado eran lo único que me mantenía centrado. Hace un par de semanas me di finalmente por vencido. Había visitado a todo humano sagrado al que pude acceder. En la mayoría de los monasterios el único resultado que logré fue el que todos salieran corriendo nada más aparecer por ahí. Los dirigentes de las tres órdenes con las que casi firmo el tratado de paz, al enterarse de la suerte de Kagome fueron algo más colaboradores. Pero huyeran o ayudaran, el resultado era el mismo. La joya que les mostraba no era más que una perla ordinaria, sin ningún poder espiritual en su interior.

Finalmente he decidido probar a la desesperada lo de ir a buscarla al _Yomi_ *. Inuyasha llevaba una semana ya levantándose de la cama y podríamos abrir un pasaje al otro lado con nuestra técnica doble. El problema radica en cómo volver ya que no deseaba tentar a la suerte llevándolo conmigo. Mi hermano podía recuperarse de sus heridas físicas poco a poco pero las otras, las del alma, jamás sanarán. Al estar marcado, el vacío de la falta de su compañera hacía que su mirada fuese de constante sufrimiento y melancolía. Al fin comprendí el porqué de la reticencia de Kagome a que la marcase. Deseaba evitar el que yo tuviera que pasar por algo semejante y sinceramente no sé hasta que punto me hubiera podido descontrolar si ahora estuviera en la situación de Inuyasha.

Compadecía de corazón a mi hermano pero la promesa que hice a su compañera me obligaba a impedirle hacer una tontería. Estúpida promesa a una mujer egoísta incapaz de comprender a los Inu… Quizá era un error no dejarle continuar su viaje y reunirse con ella pero la sola idea de no volver a verle me provocaba una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Afuera los cachorros jugaban tirándose bolas de nieve los unos a los otros. Un grupo de la manada de los lobos con un tal Kōga a la cabeza se ocupaban del entrenamiento de los que tenían edad suficiente para empuñar una katana, y el resto de la pequeña comunidad se dedicaban a las labores de reconstrucción en el interior del palacio. Esos yōkai eran la herencia de la Dama del Oeste. Una responsabilidad que Kagome me atribuyó con la intención de que no me deprimiera o volviese loco cuando su corta vida de humana llegase a su fin. Pero se había ido mucho antes de lo planeado. A pesar de querer continuar con su labor, sentía como día tras día las energías me abandonaban y si tuviera la certeza de que está muerta y no puedo traerla de vuelta, es bastante probable que fuera yo el que decidiera quedarme en el Inframundo.

El sonido del _shōji_ corriéndose me saca de mis deprimentes pensamientos. Inuyasha, todavía muy pálido y apoyándose en un bastón me observa con el ceño fruncido.

— Dice Shippo que no quieres comer.

— No deberías andar mucho por ahí…, se te abrirán las heridas.

— No me cambies de tema. Si no comes, ¿cómo pretendes ir a por ella al Yomi?

" _¿Tu también te vas a poner pesado con eso?"_

— ¿Estás preocupado por tu _aniki_ , mocoso? ¿Vienes a asegurarte de que toma sus alimentos y está bien de salud?

Mi tono burlón logra su objetivo poniendo a Inuyasha colorado.

— ¡Keh! Me importa una mierda que comas o te mueras de hambre. Vine para avisarte de que Totosai está aquí y te espera en el comedor.

" _Por fin."_ Pensé mientras me incorporaba y ambos salíamos en busca del herrero.

Una vez en el salón, el viejo yōkai observa las dos espadas con atención. Ambas están tan hechas polvo que es posible que necesite reforjarlas.

— Mm… Me temía que este día llegase. Ya se lo dije a vuestro padre, partir en dos un colmillo debilita el resultado. Estas dos espadas deben volver a ser una si queréis usarlas de nuevo.

— Pero si se funden en una, ¿se podría usar el _Meidō Zangetsuha_?

— Sí. Esa es la técnica final del colmillo de tu padre. De hecho, hacen falta las dos partes del mismo para invocarla ahora, ¿verdad? Cuando las dos katanas vuelvan a ser una, será mucho más fácil ejecutar la técnica y no haréis falta los dos para hacerlo.

" _Estupendo. Mi problema se acaba de solucionar solito."_

— Eso sí. No quiero peleas por la espada luego de fundirla…

— No hay problema, Éste se la cede a Inuyasha. — Las caras de sorpresa de Totosai y del mocoso eran un poema… Disimulando la sonrisa me dirigí al enano. — Solamente la necesito para ir buscar a Kagome y después te la puedes quedar.

El viejo herrero se puso manos a la obra mientras yo comía algo para hacer callar a la horda de preocupados yōkai que me perseguía. Pasé lo que quedaba del día descansando y a la caída de la noche la nueva katana estaba lista. Era igual que Tessaiga por lo que la agarré con cuidado, apretando los dientes y dispuesto a aguantar la descarga de dolor que me provocaba el empuñarla pero no sentí absolutamente nada. Parece que el hechizo de protección contra mí había desaparecido al producirse el reforjado.

— Debería lanzar el _Meidō Zangetsuha_ yo, para que no te quedes sin fuerzas ahí dentro. Así no tendrás que hacerlo dos veces.

— ¿Para que te quedes en la cama otro mes más? No, gracias. Éste te necesita para entrenar a los guerreros. Los ataques a yōkai no han hecho más que aumentar y pronto tendremos a los sacerdotes encima.

Bajo la atenta mirada de unos 50 yōkai que habían salido a desearme suerte, abrí el camino al Inframundo y me lancé hacia la oscuridad.

Seguí el curso del manantial sulfuroso durante un buen trecho llamando la atención de numerosas almas que me abordaban una y otra vez ofreciéndome todo tipo de manjares, que sabía que debía rechazar. *

Al cabo de poco rato sentí una presencia conocida. Una figura ataviada de blanco y rojo me hacía señas desde la orilla. Aterricé al lado de la compañera del mocoso que me miraba extrañada.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, Sesshōmaru Sama? Los vivos no pueden deambular por el Yomi…

— Busco a Kagome.

— ¿Kagome Chan ha muerto?

La cara de la sacerdotisa realmente parecía anonadada.

— No puede ser… Habría notado su llegada, conozco a la perfección la energía que desprende su alma, al fin y al cabo la llevé dentro durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que dices, miko?

— Segurísima.

— Hm…

Saqué la perla de mi túnica y se la tendí a Kikyō.

— ¿Puedes notar esa energía dentro de la perla?

Ella la cogió y la apretó con fuerza. Su cuerpo se iluminó en tonos rosados al liberar el reiki. Era mucho más poderosa que su hermana, casi tanto como Kagome.

— Lo siento, Sesshōmaru Sama, — dijo al cabo de un rato mientras me la devolvía. — No hay rastro de ella. ¿Se supone que eso es la perla de Shikon?

— Si. Kagome fue absorbida por ella durante la batalla.

— Pues ahora no es más que una perla ordinaria.

El alivio que me invade es comparable al tamaño de mis consiguientes dudas. Si no está aquí, significa que está viva, pero si no está dentro de la perla, ¿por qué no ha vuelto a mi lado?

— Puede que volviese a su época.

— Hm...

Era la única opción que quedaba. Debía ir al pozo en cuanto saliese de aquí. Me estaba dando la vuelta para marcharme cuando la sacerdotisa me agarró de la manga.

— Espere, Sesshōmaru Sama… ¿Inuyasha... ?

— Está bien. Pero desea venir a tu lado.

— ¡No! Debe rehacer su vida. ¡Prometiste que cuidarías de él!

— Y cuidaré de él, descuida. Pero es un Inu marcado…, nada le hará olvidarte.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y decidí que ya era hora de largarme.

— Dile que le amo.

— Ya lo sabe. — Le indiqué mientras me daba la vuelta y me elevaba en el aire. — Pero se lo diré de todas formas.

Concentre los restos de mi yōki en la katana que no había enfundado por precaución durante toda la odisea y abrí el camino de vuelta sin mirar atrás.

Al regresar al Palacio, el grupo que me había despedido continuaba en el mismo lugar, retorciéndose las manos. No entiendo muy bien porqué pero fui recibido con vítores y muestras de alegría. En mis más de 200 años de gobierno, jamás fui recibido así por mi corte. Inmediatamente fui abordado por Inuyasha, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— No estaba, ¿verdad? Te lo dije, seguro que volvió a su época.

— ¿Entonces por qué no ha regresado? — Le contesté con mis últimas fuerzas. Había gastado demasiado yōki y las piernas apenas me sostenían. — Debo ir al "Devorahuesos"...

Caí de rodillas presa de un enorme cansancio y los ojos se me cerraron sin poderlo evitar. La última imagen que recuerdo es la de mi hermanito sosteniéndome.

— Iremos, Sesshōmaru... Pero mañana… En cuanto te levantes, iremos a buscarla.

 **Tercera parte: Cartas sin sello.**

 **Escrito bajo la tercera luna de 1504. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi**

Mi amada Kagome, ¿dónde demonios estás? ¿Es realmente posible que hayas vuelto a tu época? El mocoso está convencido que si, y esa convicción y la esperanza de que vuelvas a mi lado son lo único que mantiene tranquilo a Este Sesshōmaru. Pero el "Devorahuesos" sigue sin funcionar. No es más que un viejo pozo seco. Día tras día lo compruebo, convirtiéndoseme en rutina el quedarme en el fondo recordándote durante al menos una hora. Después debo volver al palacio, la manada me necesita. Inuyasha me necesita. Debo cumplir con la obligación que me asignaste y seguir un día más sin ti.

Siguiendo un estúpido consejo del Gran Sabio, el alfa de una manada de lobos que se nos unió huyendo del norte hace poco, decidí escribirte todos los días unas líneas para que en caso de que no seas capaz de volver y yo no consiga mantenerme con vida durante el resto de los siglos que nos separan, tengas un recuerdo de Éste que te amo más que a nadie y que te debe cada segundo de su existencia.

Tu Esclavo, Amo y Señor: **Sesshōmaru de Taishō**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la novena luna de 1504. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi**

Querida Kagome, han pasado ya varias lunas desde mi última carta pero no pierdo la esperanza. Cada mañana, cuando abro los ojos tras soñar con tus abrazos, pienso:

Este será el día, hoy volverá… Cuando me vista y salga a entrenar la veré al fondo del jardín, con su extraña bolsa amarilla a cuestas, saludándome sonriente. Correré a abrazarla y ya nada ni nadie volverá a separarnos...

Pero al caer el crepúsculo me vuelvo a acostar solo. Con el único deseo de soñar contigo esta noche también y que mañana sea realmente el día en el que suceda un milagro.

Tu Esclavo, Amo y Señor: **Sesshōmaru de Taishō**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la tercera luna de 1505. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi**

Mi amada Kagome, ha pasado ya más de un ciclo…

¿Cómo es tu vida en el futuro? Espero que sea al menos un poco mejor que la que tendrías que vivir aquí. Y es que seguimos en guerra, ya lo sabes… El palacio resiste y parece ser el único refugio para los yōkai de Japón, pero cada día es más complicado proveernos de alimentos. Solo nos queda la caza ya que en estas circunstancias es complicado cultivar nada y ningún humano se atreve a vender arroz a un yōkai. Poco a poco entre Inuyasha, yo y un lobo del norte llamado Kōga, hemos entrenado a unos 20 jóvenes para la protección del palacio y nos dedicamos todo el día a recorrer los bosques cazando y a buscar, igual que hacíamos tu y yo al principio, a yōkai supervivientes. Sigo yendo cada día al pozo sin resultado pero ya se me ha convertido en costumbre y me ayuda a no perder la fe en tu regreso.

Inuyasha sigue tan jodido como te conté en las anteriores cartas, pero aguanta. A veces se queda mirando al vacío pero tengo al _kitsune_ y al lobo pendientes de empezar a tomarle el pelo al primer síntoma y de momento está funcionando.

De todas formas ni él ni yo tenemos tiempo para andarnos con tonterías.

Espero poder sacar algo de tiempo para escribirte unas líneas. Te echo de menos.

Tu Esclavo, Amo y Señor: **Sesshōmaru de Taishō**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la cuarta luna de 1507. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi**

Querida Kagome, hoy ha sido un día muy duro.

Han aparecido a las puertas del palacio un grupo de refugiados enfermos. Aunque los que juntamos tu y yo son inmunes a la plaga, después de que desaparecieras han llegado otros que no, por lo que no pude permitir la entrada a los enfermos para evitar el contagio. Fui personalmente a darles mi negativa, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, y tras escuchar mis palabras cayeron de rodillas suplicándome que los matase. Al principio pensé que era puro teatro pero por la tarde seguían ahí, implorando. Me aseguraron que este sitio era su última esperanza, que los que caían en manos de los sacerdotes eran torturados durante días antes de morir y que fallecer a causa de la plaga era todavía más doloroso. Al final, tras muchas súplicas y lágrimas desenfundé la espada y les di lo que me pedían. Sus miradas antes de morir eran puras y sus últimas palabras, de agradecimiento… Pero tengo miedo de dormirme y que sus rostros me persigan en sueños.

¿Hice lo correcto, Kagome? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?

Ojalá estuvieras aquí. Con la guerra puedo lidiar de algún modo pero contra la enfermedad tú eres nuestra única arma.

¡Dioses…! ¡Cuánto te echo de menos!

Tu Esclavo, Amo y Señor: **Sesshōmaru de Taishō**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la undécima luna de 1520. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi**

Los días pasan, las estaciones se suceden. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido ya? ¿Diez ciclos? ¿Quince? He perdido la cuenta. El día a día es cada vez más duro. El palacio sufre constantes ataques y hace tiempo que no me puedo permitir el lujo de ir al pozo o a buscar a yōkai perdidos.

Parece que nuestros antiguos aliados de las órdenes Zen han decidido que es mejor rendirse ante las presiones del Shogunato y se han unido con la Jōdo en en su guerra a los yōkai. Por todo el país se escuchan voces contra nuestra raza y son exterminados hembras y cachorros sin compasión. Hasta hace dos lunas todavía llegaba algún que otro ocasional refugiado a las puertas del palacio, pero desde entonces no aparece ninguno nuevo.

Ojalá estuvieses aquí, contigo a mi lado podría afrontar mucho mejor la tarea que me encomendaste. Aún así seguiré protegiéndolos, son tu legado y no los pienso abandonar.

Quizás puedas regresar algún día y no deseo que cuando vuelvas estés decepcionada con Este Sesshōmaru.

Tu Esclavo, Amo y Señor: **Sesshōmaru de Taishō**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la cuarta luna de 1530. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi**

Querida Kagome, te tengo que dar una mala noticia.  
Esta mañana hemos enterrado a Kaede Sama. Su avanzada edad y la dureza de las condiciones en las que vivimos han sido la principal causa y ha fallecido rodeada de seres que la amaban. Espero que eso sea al menos un mínimo consuelo… Su estancia entre nosotros ha dejado huella y será recordada por todos. Es lo mínimo teniendo en cuenta que hace mucho que podía haberse marchado, siendo humana no tenía porqué aguantar el asedio ni arriesgarse a ser diana del fuego cruzado. Pero eligió permanecer a nuestro lado, educando a los cachorros mientras los hubo y curando nuestras heridas. La enterramos debajo del Ginko que tanto le gustaba y Shippo Kun pronunció un discurso de lo más emotivo. Tendrías que verle, ha crecido tanto que pronto alcanzará a Este Sesshōmaru…

La marcha de la sacerdotisa, por otra parte nos deja sin sanador. Ahora mismo quedamos 54 y es absurdo pensar que fuera de estos muros quede alguien con vida.

Por otra parte sigo muy preocupado por Inuyasha. Cada día está más taciturno y temo que haga una tontería.

Sigo soñando con que algún día regreses, aunque sé que sólo es un sueño estúpido

Tu Esclavo, Amo y Señor: **Sesshōmaru de Taishō**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la última luna de 1543. Sengoku Jidai / Muromachi**

Mi amada Kagome, la situación últimamente está complicándose más y más. Antes pensaba que los humanos, por muy numerosos que fueran, jamás podrían contra la superioridad yōkai, sobre todo si hablamos de guerreros entrenados para resistir o matar. Pero desde la llegada de las nuevas armas estoy empezando a dudar de esas convicciones. Las trajeron unos humanos algo diferentes a los que estamos acostumbrados que llegaron a las costas de Japón a bordo de unos barcos de vela enormes. Los señores feudales se las compraron sin pensárselo dos veces e inmediatamente pusieron a los artesanos a copiarlas. Aunque no pudiésemos ganar la guerra, tras tantos años de resistencia pensaba que al menos podíamos sobrevivir. Ahora estoy lleno de dudas, sobre todo tras ver como quedaban los cuerpos de Kōga, Ginta y Hakkaku tras un ataque de emboscada que sufrieron ayer. Ha sido un funeral muy triste el suyo y sólo quedamos tres para instruir a los pocos jóvenes que quedan en palacio.

Pero no deseo aburrirte más con nuestros problemas, al fin y al cabo estas cartas son para levantarme el ánimo, no para hundirlo más. Espero que seas feliz.

Tu Esclavo, Amo y Señor: **Sesshōmaru de Taishō**

* * *

 ** **Escrito bajo la sexta luna de 1575. Tenshō Jidai / Azuchi Momoyama****

¿Cómo estás Kagome? ¿Te acuerdas todavía de nosotros? ¿Recuerdas a Este Sesshōmaru? Ha pasado quizás demasiado tiempo. Es posible que nos hayas olvidado y rehecho tu vida. ¿Encontraste un nuevo macho? ¿Tienes cachorros? Puede que hasta seas abuela ya. La idea de que sea así aún hace que me hierva la sangre pero reconozco que sería lo mejor para ti. Aunque ahora que lo pienso…, puede que incluso hayas muerto. La vida de los humanos es tan breve... Es raro pero cuanto más tiempo pasa, más vívidas son las imágenes en mi cabeza. Los recuerdos que antes me ayudaban a sobrellevar la carga del día a día, ahora me atormentan y llenan de tristeza. Pero no pierden ni el más mínimo matiz. Parece que fuera ayer cuando te tenía entre mis brazos, cuando te hacía el amor durante días seguidos, cuando tenía con quien compartir mis preocupaciones y con quien echarme unas risas por los motivos más idiotas.

Cada vez tengo más claro que la guerra está perdida. Las nuevas armas de los humanos nos mantienen bajo un constante asedio y ninguno de los que se han aventurado al exterior han vuelto. No quiero ni pensar en lo que haré cuando nos quedemos sin comida ni agua.

Quizá no pueda aguantar hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar pero te amaré hasta el último aliento.

Tu Esclavo, Amo y Señor: **Sesshōmaru de Taishō**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la quinta luna de 1596. Keichō Jidai / Azuchi Momoyama**

Querida Kagome, hoy hemos abandonado el palacio del Oeste. Te escribo estas líneas desde una colina cercana donde Éste, Inuyasha, Shippo y 3 machos adultos más tratamos de recuperarnos de las heridas de bala. El cielo de la noche es brillante a causa de las llamas del gigantesco incendio que los humanos han montado al bombardear con sus cañones lo que fue tu hogar y el mío. También es la pira funeraria de los pocos que quedaban con vida antes del ataque, entre ellos las últimas hembras. Supongo que a partir de ahora pasamos a la clandestinidad. Tengo intención de moverme constantemente para evitar que nos capturen y de paso buscar más supervivientes. Aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas de encontrar ninguno. Hoy es la noche en que los yōkai de sangre pura desaparecen definitivamente.

Seguiré resistiendo con la esperanza de que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse pero la penitencia se me hace cada día más cuesta arriba.

Tu Esclavo, Amo y Señor: **Sesshōmaru de Taishō**

* * *

 **Escrito bajo la novena luna de 1615. Genna Jidai / Edo**

Querida Kagome… Te escribo estas cartas - aunque hace tiempo que dejé de creer que llegues a leerlas - con la intención de calmar, aunque sea momentáneamente, la pesadumbre de mi corazón.

Los ataques que sufrimos son cada vez mejor planeados ya que el nuevo Shōgun, Tokugawa Ieyasu, es un hombre implacable que dedica mucho dinero al mantenimiento del orden. Hoy hemos enterrado a cuatro compañeros y entre ellos estaba Shippo. Su compañía será algo que nunca dejaré de echar de menos y fue gracias a él que Inuyasha conseguía sonreír, aunque fuera de vez en cuando. Ahora sólo quedamos nosotros dos y temo que al mocoso no le quede mucho tiempo. Tendrías que verle, arrastrándose como un perro apaleado detrás mía. Creo que pronto no tendré el suficiente ánimo para seguir manteniendo mi promesa.

Malditos los Dioses que nos castigan de esta sádica manera. Éste entiende el porqué de las desgracias que le afligen. Sin duda es a causa de los numerosos pecados que ha cometido durante toda su vida…, pero no es justo que Inuyasha tenga que sufrir tanto.

Te amo, Kagome. Me temo que no sea lo bastante fuerte para seguir expiando esos pecados. Sin ti no soy más que una sombra sin rumbo.

Tu Esclavo, Amo y Señor: **Sesshōmaru de Taishō**

 **Parte cuarta: El último yōkai.**

 **Última luna de 1624. Kan'ei Jidai / Edo  
Acantilado cerca del mar. Provincia de Dewa**

 _Querida Kagome, te escribo desde la costa de Akita. El mar está en calma y la luna llena que se refleja en las olas está muy hermosa esta noche. Llevamos viajando en dirección norte sin parar desde hace una semana, siempre al amparo de la oscuridad. Y es que de día sería imposible. En los tablones de cada monasterio, en cada esquina y en cada establecimiento, los sacerdotes han colocado retratos ofreciendo cuantiosas recompensas por nuestras cabezas. La culpa es en el fondo mía, últimamente estoy tan furioso con todos que de no ser por mi preocupación por la seguridad de Inuyasha, me lanzaría a masacrar a todo humano que se me pusiera por delante. Eso hice hace como tres lunas, acabando con una caravana de comerciantes entera antes de que aparecieran los guardias del Shōgunato y tuviese que largarme esquivando los disparos. Si no fuera por Inuyasha que me saco a tirones de mi brote de rabia igual me habría quedado allí y ahora tendría el pecho tan agujereado como el del mocoso._

 _A pesar de liberar a Yako cada día como te prometí, últimamente la bestia está tan desbocada como Éste que te escribe y temo estar perdiendo mi autocontrol por momentos. Me gustaría tanto que…_

— … ¡Oooi, Sesshōmaru! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Había dejado al mocoso recostado al borde del acantilado mirando la luna con gesto perdido para escribir a Kagome. Estaba muy malherido tras la última emboscada. Las heridas de mi hermano pequeño eran otro pecado para añadir a mi lista. Le había vendado como buenamente podía y pensaba que estaría dormido. Ni me dí cuenta cuándo había vuelto en si y al parecer llevaba hablandome desde hace un rato…

— ¿Qué quieres _kuso gakki_?

Inuyasha se me queda mirando con esos ojos opacos tan faltos de la chispa que solían tener. Después de observarme un buen rato acaba por virarlos hacia el suelo.

— … ¡Joder! Con lo que me estaba costando…, ¿y no has escuchado nada de lo que te decía…?

— No, lo siento…

— ¿Le escribías otra carta?

— Lo hago a diario…

— ¿Crees que llegará a leerlas algún día?

— No. Pero el poner en papel mis pensamientos me ayuda a mantenerme cuerdo.

— …

— ¿Qué querías Inuyasha?

El mocoso continúa mirando al suelo y apretando los puños. Finalmente le escucho mascullar entre dientes.

— … Perdóname...

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que perdonar? ¿Me has hecho algo?

— No, pero ya… ya no aguanto más... Perdóname por lo que te voy a pedir… y por dejarte solo…

Se me escapa un suspiro. Así que finalmente el día había llegado.

— Ya no tengo ánimos Sesshōmaru, no tengo fuerzas. Tú… tú tendrías que comprenderme… Ya se que se lo prometiste… Y te juro que lo intento…, lo he estado intentando…

El mocoso parece a punto de echarse a llorar. No se muy bien cómo reaccionar en un caso así. ¿Debería abrazarle? ¿Darle una palmadita en el hombro? El vacío y el frío se van apoderando de mi interior también. Como siga así se me acabará cayendo la máscara.

— No tengo coraje suficiente, Sesshōmaru…para aguantar más. Me podría marchar ahora, dejando que se me abrieran las heridas y desangrarme a los pies de cualquier árbol pero no quería hacerlo a escondidas, sin despedirme de ti. También podría mañana o pasado, al caer en otra emboscada, dejarme atrapar, pero no me da la gana entregarme a los humanos y que tengan una victoria más. La mejor forma de morir para un guerrero es por la espada. ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

¿Me está pidiendo lo que yo creo que me está pidiendo?

— Inuyasha, no pretenderás que Éste sea el que…

El mocoso, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas me mira asintiendo. Desenfunda el colmillo de Padre y me lo ofrece por la empuñadura.

— Estás de broma.

— Por favor, hermano… Quiero que sea por tu mano. Moriré de todas formas…, hazme este último regalo.

El enano llevaba actuando extraño desde hacía días. Murmurando cosas raras que no entendía o mirándome con ojos llenos de tristeza cuando creía que estaba distraído. Hace algunas lunas durante su guardia me despertó la inconfundible sensación de su yōki en mi espalda y le atrapé con la mano sobre mi hombro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría preparándose para este ruego tan egoísta?

— Por favor...

El mocoso había aguantado de todo por mi. Casi un siglo de existencia vacía, separado de su compañera. No podía negarle ese último deseo… Aunque tuviera que cargar con su muerte en mi conciencia. Aunque me partiera el corazón… Se lo debía.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres? — Le dije aceptando la espada.

Inuyasha solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire agarré la _katana_ con las dos manos. Me temblaba demasiado el pulso para hacerlo con una sola. Nos miramos por última vez y le atravesé el pecho.

Inuyasha cayó de rodillas, saqué y tiré la espada y fui a cogerle en mis brazos. Entre toses de sangre apenas pude entender sus últimas palabras.

— Mi vida... por la… tuya… Sessh...ōmaru...

Después su mirada perdió definitivamente la luz. Con mano temblorosa cerré sus ojos.

Mi grito desesperado, al comprender finalmente lo que había hecho, retumbó por el arrecife levantando bandadas de pájaros asustados a su paso.

 **…**

 _Cuenta la leyenda que tras una larga guerra, los hombres santos lograron por fin eliminar de la faz de la tierra la lacra de los demonios yōkai. Al final solo quedaba uno que - dicen que con afán vengativo - hizo un pacto con Tsukuyomi no Mikoto y tras abrir el pecho de su propio hermano, sacó una poderosa espada que tenía propiedades mágicas…, cualquier ser que cortase su hoja se acabaría degradando en ceniza, quemado y electrocutado por la magia divina. Ese monstruo atacó innumerables aldeas y monasterios, masacrando a cualquier hombre santo que se cruzase en su camino. Su aspecto brutal y sanguinario, con largos colmillos y garras venenosas era el reflejo de los resultados del pecado. Incluso dicen que era capaz de transformarse en bestia gigante que aplastaba todo a su paso. Se alimentaba de la carne cruda de las víctimas que perecían a cientos allá por donde fuese. Su hambre y su sed de sangre eran insaciables..._

 _Al final La Diosa misma fue convocada por los desesperados monjes que le pidieron que de una vez por todas acabase con la bestia. Amaterasu Ō-Mikami, al parecer escuchó sus plegarias y bajó al Nakatsukuni* para terminar con la amenaza personalmente, porque tras pocas lunas, el monstruo desapareció para siempre._

 _Esta es la leyenda del último yōkai: el último de su especie, de su clan y de su estirpe. Un ser furioso e implacable cuyo espíritu aún puede atacarte y beberse tu sangre si no sigues fielmente los preceptos de la Iglesia y sales a pasear en las noches de luna llena. Por eso todos sin excepción debemos acatar las órdenes de los hombres santos y acabamos cada rezo con "Alabada sea Amaterasu Ō-Mikami,_ _la Diosa que nos ilumina y protege. Bendita sea la luz del sol que la acompaña"_

 _ **Texto extraído de los preceptos de la Escuela de la Tierra Pura. Fechada su autoría a finales del Periodo Edo (1603 - 1867)**_

 **OWARI**

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el Círculo de la Muerte. Ha sido finalmente completado gracias al sacrificio de Inuyasha. Es un final triste pero realista al fin y al cabo, teniendo en cuenta la dirección de los acontecimientos. También es un final algo turbio ya que nos es relatado por una parte demasiado interesada para tenga un punto de vista objetivo de los hechos. Por lo tanto es un final abierto, cualquiera puede completarlo a su gusto. ¿Murió Sesshōmaru a manos de Amaterasu? La leyenda solo habla de que el monstruo desapareció… Algunos pueden pensar que murió y otros preferir que sobreviviera y tuviera que aguantar un par de siglos más en solitario hasta encontrarse con Kagome (no sé cuál de las dos opciones es más cruel…¡Pobre Sesshōmaru!). Yo tengo mi propia versión de los hechos pero si la queréis conocer debéis saber que no os saldrá gratis,XD. A continuación, el glosario… Después hablamos de negocios._

* * *

 _ **Meidō Zangetsuha**_ _(_ _冥道残月破_ _, "Oscuro camino de la onda del amanecer luna") es una técnica ofensiva inmensamente fuerte que crea un camino que envía quien es golpeado con ella directamente al más allá, matando sin en realidad dañarlos._

 _ **Yomi**_ _(_ _黄泉_ _ **?**_ _), la palabra japonesa para el inframundo. Según la mitología del sintoísmo relatada en el Kojiki, este es el lugar donde los muertos van a morar después de que fallecen. Este reino_ _de muerte parece tener continuidad geográfica con este mundo y ciertamente no puede ser concebido como un paraíso al cual se aspiraría, ni puede ser descrito apropiadamente como un infierno en el que uno sufre las penas merecidas por los actos pasados; sino como un lugar donde todo difunto continúa una existencia gris y oscura en la perpetuidad sin tener en cuenta su conducta en la vida. Muchos eruditos creen que la imagen del Yomi se derivó de las tumbas japonesas antiguas en las que los cadáveres eran dejados para descomponerse durante algún tiempo. Una vez que uno ha comido en el hogar de Yomi es imposible volver a la tierra de los vivos._

 _Para el Shinto existen tres planos de existencia._

" _Takama no hara"_ _高天原_ _o "Takama ga hara" alternativamente transliterado; literalmente, "la alta llanura celestial", que se localiza en el cielo._

" _Ashihara no_ _ **Nakatsukuni"**_ _葦原の中つ国_ _, literalmente, "la tierra central de las llanuras de caña", que se localiza en la tierra._

" _Yomi no kuni"_ _黄泉の国_ _, literalmente, "la Tierra de Yomi," que se localiza bajo tierra._

* * *

 _Y ahora para los descontentos con el final y/o que deseen saber mi versión anuncio que tengo programado escribir un Epílogo e incluso una pequeña propina. Pero como dije, algo os costará el leerlo. No todo va a ser gratis en esta vida, XD._

 _Por si no os habíais fijado, yo no soy de las que piden reviews en cada capítulo. Nunca lo he hecho y no tengo intención de hacerlo en el futuro. Cuando comencé a publicar el Círculo lo hice pensando que casi nadie leería la historia y tampoco me parece bien estar exigiendo a los lectores algo que yo misma raramente hago. Pero visto que según las estadísticas de la página sí que cuento con una cantidad respetable de lecturas, me he vuelto codiciosa y quiero sacar algo en limpio del esfuerzo que he puesto en documentarme y redactar este cuento. Me gustaría obtener críticas (sobre todo negativas) generales sobre la totalidad para ver en que puntos necesito mejorar, quién me lee y por qué y sobre todo daros la oportunidad de ponerme a parir, ya que tantos disgustos os he dado, XD._

 _Para ello voy a lanzar una encuesta. Lo haré por separado de este capítulo para no mezclar comentarios. Para leer las preguntas y saber las condiciones, pulsad sobre "capítulo siguiente"_

 _Mata Nee!_

* * *

 _Por último, los agradecimientos para los usuarios sin perfil.  
_

 _Serena: Muchas gracias cielo, por tu apoyo e inmerecidos elogios, así como por tus posteriores visitas y saludos. Ya viste lo que ocurrió con Inu y Sessho... ¿Ha sido tan triste como prometía? ¿O eres de las que se imaginan un bello reencuentro tras años de dura lucha de Sesshomaru? En cuanto a Naraku, ha sido el gran desaparecido de este capítulo. ¿Es posible que sea tan desagradecido? Pero ya se sabe que los dioses no son nada comprensivos en general, XD. Tal vez si hay epílogo se sepa algo más de él, o no... Por cierto, enhorabuena por dejar el rev. número 400 del Círculo. Has ganado una cena con Striptease con Bankotsu y el resto de los Shichinintai (si, con todos, incluidos Kyokotsu, Mukotsu y Ginkotsu... Gomen)  
_

 _SSSL: Mnmn..., lo sé... Soy muy cruel... Gracias por el comentario._

 _Rossmysess: Gracias cielo, el conseguir sorprenderos es el mejor piropo que se me puede hacer. A ti parece que no te disgustó el final trágico... Y es que hay historias que solo pueden acabar de esa manera. Pero quizá el Círculo no sea de esas. Tu cómo te imaginas la resolución? Se encuentran de nuevo o Sesshomaru muere?_

 _Cristina Pacheco: Lo sé, cielo... No creo que seas la única que lo piensa. Pues si te pareció un asco el final de Kags, el de Sessho supongo que le va al pelo. Aunque puede que no... El epílogo dirá... Gracias por comentar._

 _Y por último Seijun: No hace falta que te disculpes, yo también sufro la lacra de los fics inconclusos, es una de las cosas que más odio en el mundo... Y luego dicen de mi que soy cruel, XD. Me alegro de que te sirvan mis consejos y me gustaría mucho leer ese libro que andas preparando. Avísame cuando lo publiques... Aunque veo que no tienes perfil así que no se cómo podrías mandarme un privado, sob... Si quieres búscame en el FB: LaAlex Domina Daemoni. Gracias por comentar._


	52. encuesta y respuestas de la autora

Hola de nuevo, niños y niñas. Bienvenidos a la página de la encuesta.

Como ya sabéis, el que contestéis a estas preguntas significará que consigáis o no leer el epílogo de esta historia. Je je je, pero que malvada que soy, XDDD

Voy a adjudicar **un punto** por cada respuesta por parte de mis comentadores habituales y **dos** en el caso de tratarse de respuestas escritas por alguien que no ha comentado hasta ahora. Sé que es injusto para mis fieles seguidores pero no se me ocurre otra manera de incentivar que los que nunca han comentado decidan hacerlo esta vez. Gomen!

Una vez que consiga digamos..., **20 puntos** me daré por satisfecha y publicaré el epílogo (siempre y cuando lo tenga acabado para entonces, así que no me seáis tampoco demasiado rápidos, XD)

Podéis contestar por **review** o por **privado** (si a alguien le da apuro lo de contestar sobre todo a la primera pregunta de manera pública). No afectará a los puntos que obtengáis por ello. Veréis que son sobre todo de estadística y búsqueda de críticas. Sed sinceros e implacables pero argumentad vuestras respuestas. Os agradezco de antemano la tremenda ayuda que me prestaréis.

Allá vamos:

1\. Edad, sexo y país de procedencia.

2\. ¿Cómo descubriste El Círculo?

3\. Cítame una o varias cosas del Círculo que no te hayan gustado. (¡Ojo! No vale decir "el final". Ya sé que no os gusta, si no no estaríais aquí rellenando encuestas)

4\. Cítame una o varias cosas del Círculo que aunque te gustaran, quisieras que fueran de otro modo. (aquí si que se puede elegir el final pero de hacerlo hay que describir uno alternativo, ja ja ja (risa malvada))

5\. A. Personaje favorito y por qué. / B. Personaje que menos te ha gustado y por qué

6\. Durante la lectura, ¿te has saltado algún capítulo? ¿Por qué?

7\. Respecto al lenguaje: ¿Ha habido expresiones que no entendieses?

8\. Respecto al estilo y al lenguaje. ¿Te han molestado las palabrotas? ¿Te han parecido innecesarias?

9\. Respecto al lemmon. ¿Te ha parecido innecesario? Si es así ¿en qué casos?

10\. ¿Queréis que en el happy ending del epílogo, Kagome acabe preñada y casada? (Pregunta con trampa: Ja ja ja... No pienso cambiar una coma en lo que he decidido escribir pero quiero saber a cuantos les hace gracia el cliché)

Eso es todo.

Hontō ni Arigatō! Mata kondo...

* * *

 **UPDATE** : con la última respuesta de littelCurly21 llevaís ya 8 puntos acumulados. ¡Pero qué rápidos! Seguro que hacéis los 20 antes de que siquiera me ponga a escribir. Gracias a todos. Ahora me tengo que ir a currar. Mata ashita!

 **UPDATE:** Con la aportación de Andi Taisho ya sumáis 11 puntos. Quedan 9. Y yo todavía sin ponerme a escribir. Madre mía que me pilla el toro! Y no tengo nada de tiempo esta semana. Intentaré hacer por lo menos un par de párrafos antes de desmayarme de cansancio. Jo..., qué semana más larga me espera. Gracias a todos.

* * *

A CONTINUACIÓN MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS, RESPUESTAS Y ACLARACIONES PARA LOS USUARIOS SIN PERFIL

 **Serena:**

 _"no leo completamente el lemon, por tonterías mías je,je. Es que me desconcentra de la historia."_

\- Eres al revés del resto del mundo, XDDD Lo habitual es saltarse el tostón para ir a lo jugoso, jajaja

 _Mi duda es que si en ese tiempo del 1500 donde está ubicada la historia, se usaban esas palabrotas?_

\- Va a ser que no, aunque no hay forma de comprobarlo ya que no se suelen poner palabrotas en los textos escritos y es lo que tenemos para saber cómo se hablaba en la época. Y lo que es peor, en Japón casi no hay palabrotas. Los insultos que me se se cuentan con los dedos de la mano y sobran. Eso si, hay q tner cuidado con qué palabras "normales" se usan y con quién ya que un "Tú" puede ser usado como insulto (omae..., kisama..., anta)

 _"Merece ser convertida en película"_

Yo en realidad me dedico al cine y video así que puede que por eso notes algún ramalazo a guión o escenas visualmente concebidas pero lo de hacer una peli... (hombre si la hacen algún día sólo cedo los derechos si el actor que haga de Sesshomaru me hace un par de favores. XDDD)

 _"no he leído historias de kagome y Miroku. Je,je."_

\- Pues es poco probable que yo las escriba. No soy capaz ni de imaginar a Kagome con Inuyasha...

 **Llyl chapter 52 . 19h ago**

 _"No soy dada a escribir tanto como para contestar tu encuentra, YO LEO LO QUE ME LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN Y ES BUENA LECTURA NO LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE. Si haces el epilogo bien sino aun así te agradezco lo que ya nos has mostrado."_

\- Gracias de todas formas por escribir aunque fuera ese poquito.

 **littelCurly21**

 _"yo lo que haria seria tipo la peli de hercules, xD que se lance al inframundo a buscar el alma de kagura"_

 _-_ Eso está muy bien como idea romántica, pero Kagura en mi historia no es un ser real sino la representación de un concepto (la libertad) y por lo tanto no tiene alma, por eso no la ve Sesshomaru al empuñar a Tenseiga

 **Iridian silva**

 _"siento que Sesshomaru sería alguien que no mata a alguien de su manada.Y si los tenía que los desquitara con otras personas."_

 _-_ Tal vez tengas razón pero eso le invalidaba para cargarse a cualquier youkai del Oeste, recuerda que se supone que siendo su Señor y Alfa, su manada sería formada por todos los youkai sin excepción de la zona.

 **xXKrisstal06Xx chapter 52 . Oct 25**

Mi favorito me parece que también es Naraku (incluso en el canon, odiaba que los planes le salieran siempre mal)

 _"La forma sádica en como Sessh castiga a Kag, la putrefacción de las ruinas del palacio de la luna, la enfermedad, el como se llevó la trama por partes. Vamos, hasta me gustó como fueron muriendo los amigos de Kag y el como en verdad Sess se comportaría. El final me gustó, puedo imaginar a un Sesshomaru enloquecido y muerto por su propia arma y a Kagome loca, hasta medicada y/o encerrada. Aunque me gustaría ver a Kagome loca en un psiquiátrico con problemas de esquizofrenia, alucinaciones, zoofilia, panaoica, rota y quizás suicida. Anda, con camisa de fuerza y todo, Igual que con Sesshomaru."_

\- ¿De veras dices que no te gustan las tragedias? Jajaja

 **Seijun chapter 52 . Oct 26**

 _"su personalidad no tiene nada que ver con traumas del pasado, es sólo su EGO gritándole!"_

\- Tienes toda la razón del mundo, pero sin la locura de Irazue me quedaría sin el conflicto central que desencadena la mitad de la historia.

 _" morir lentamente a manos de los humanos, escapando siempre al borde de la inanición, fue deprimente, muy deprimente."_

\- Te doy de nuevo toda la razón pero así somos los cabrones de los humanos, solo tienes que ver la enorme cantidad de razas y especies que hemos extinguido a lo largo de los siglos y que seguimos masacrando.

 _"esa sonrisa llena de dientes"_

\- La frase viene inspirada por las imágenes del anime que muestran a Sessho a medio transformar y de perfil con el rostro alargado. No es nada sexi pero así es como veía yo en mi mente a Yako.

 **Angelina Daz chapter 52 . Oct 29**

Muchas gracias por tus respuestas. Naraku también es mi favorito.

 **niko chapter 52 . Oct 30**

" _realmente no le camiaria nada, toda esta historia se desarrollo tal y como querias, querer cambiar algo tendria como consecuencia que la historia ya no fuera tuya, sino tuya y de otra persona más. Como lectoras debemos aceptar los finales y el desenlace de cada una de las historias que leemos, no se puede complacer a todo el mundo. Imagino que tendras respuestas muy variadas y de todo tipo pero sinceramente esta historia me encanto, sigue una secuencia temporal que supiste desarrollar de manera envidiable, y la redacción, si bien no fue tipo Gabriel Garcia Marquez o Mario Benedetti..."_

\- Gracias por la gran muestra de respeto a mis desvaríos que muestras con tu reflexión pero no te preocupes que nada cambiarías. La pregunta simplemente busca descubrir qué desarrollos argumentales no llegaban a la altura de las expectativas del lector y cómo variarían en caso de poder producirse. Por cierto citas a dos de mis autores favoritos y ni en mis mejores sueños podría compararme con ellos, XD.

 _"personaje que menos me gusto y la razon: kagome, todo el tema de "me maltratas pero te amo" fue muy fuerte y la llevo a un nivel que pocas veces he observado, me refiero a que lo usual es: kagome es la heroina, sufre y despues les patea el trasero a todos y muy especialmente a kikiou. Esto fue un cambio radical a lo que usualmente se está acostumbrado. Ahora la verdadera razon por la cual no me gusto, es que soy muy sensible al tema del maltrato, no porque lo haya padecido, simplemente es que soy intolerante al respecto y todo lo que tiene que ver con las violaciones."_

 _-_ Te entiendo a la perfección y me disculpo si herí tu sensibilidad respecto a ese tema. Como indico en mis comentarios, yo sí que he vivido una situación semejante y no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo. Tal vez el haber escrito sobre el tema de "me maltratas pero te amo" ha sido una forma de sanar mis propias heridas y te aseguro que es una situación bastante común en la mente de muchas mujeres maltratadas. La única diferencia es que para ellas el final feliz es librarse de esa lacra.

" _LUCETE, QUE FINALES CON KAGOMES PREÑADAS Y CASADAS ABUNDAN. si las lectoras quieren eso, remitelas a las historias de lady sakura"  
_ \- Ja, ja, ja, qué bueno... Me partí con eso.

 _"la identidad del marino que salvo a kagome en el prologo y en quien se estaba transformando, me refiero al rostro bastante conocido para ella"_

 _-_ Esa duda queda resuelta en el epílogo.

 _"forma en que onigumo se fusiono con naraku."_

\- Esto ocurre en el capítulo de "cazador o presa _"._ Naraku es obligado a fusionarse con Onigumo por Amaterasu que se aparece en el fondo de la cueva (aunque solo Naraku es capaz de verla) y hace que el ser horrendo resultado de la mezcla de Akago y Hakudoshi y un paralizado por la magia Naraku se atraigan y acaben fusionándose en un ser que debido a la debilidad de Naraku al perder a sus bunshin, ya no sea capaz de controlar.

 **Serena chapter 52 . Oct 30**

Gracias cielo pero ni idea de qué podría escribir sobre Kouga y Kagome. Quizás algún día se me ocurra algo...

 **littelCurly21 chapter 54 . Oct 31**

Muchas gracias.

 **Serena chapter 54 . Nov 1**

Uau... Una vez más no sé qué decir. Me dejas sin palabras con esos comentarios. Como bien has dicho esto no es una despedida, nos vemos en el Face.

 **Guest chapter 54 . Nov 1**

Gracias a ti por leer y por tu hermoso comentario.


	53. EPÍLOGO

_Hola niños y niñas. Lo primero, agradeceros de corazón todos vuestros comentarios y respuestas a mi encuesta. Cada una de vuestras críticas será tomada en cuenta y pasará a formar parte de mi experiencia como escritora. Os aseguro que pienso contestar a todas las dudas que me planteáis en vuestras respuestas, pero como son tantísimas, he preferido utilizar el poco tiempo libre del que dispongo para escribir el prometido epílogo. Pero responderé poco a poco..., ya sea por privado o editando la encuesta para los usuarios sin perfil. _

_En cuanto al epílogo en si, espero que no sea demasiado rosa ni fluffy. No soy del tipo que escribe esos finales y esto es tan solo mi versión del final abierto del Círculo. Si preferís el trágico, os recomiendo no leer éste. Si teníais una versión mejor que esta, con la que estabais contentos, tampoco lo leáis. Pero para los demás, un epílogo fue prometido y el prólogo necesitaba ser explicado así que allá va. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **EPíLOGO**

La mar estaba tan calma que pareciera que el pequeño bote de pescador se deslizara por raíles. Raíles invisibles y una fina estela por la parte trasera en una negra y brillante balsa de aceite iluminada por la luna.

En éste se delinean dos siluetas, ambas de larga cabellera, una de hombre y la otra de mujer. Aunque quien hubiera echado un vistazo a la escena hace tan solo unos minutos estaría estupefacto ya que hasta hace poco una de las dos se veía totalmente diferente. La segunda de ellas estaba efectivamente, estupefacta.

— ¡Naraku!

— Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba por ese nombre. Mi penitencia ya terminó, Kagome.

— ¿Tu penitencia?

— El tiempo en el que me impusieron ese nombre* así como el destierro en Izumo* tras el periodo de oscuridad…

— ¿Así que no ha sido un sueño? ¿De veras eres el Dios de las Tormentas?

— ¿Un sueño?

— Cuando desperté en mi cama esa maldita mañana en que regrese a esta época estaba segura de que había vivido durante tres años en el pasado… Ahora ya no estoy segura de nada. Ni de si soy dueña de mi propia cabeza. Mi madre y hermano creen que estoy loca, ya que no guardaban ningún recuerdo de mis viajes en al Sengoku, mis compañeros de clase actuaban como si nunca me hubiera ausentado; sólo mi abuelito creía en mis historias y hace poco lo perdí también… Ya realmente estaba perdiendo la fe en mi propio raciocinio.

Naraku se echaba a reír con amargura.

— Lo dejaron todo atado y bien atado…, ¿eh? Pero no se compadecieron y borraron tus recuerdos también... Sin duda mi hermana es puro rencor.

— No sé qué te hace tanta gracia… Entonces, ¿cómo debo dirigirme a usted, oh todopoderoso Kami?

Kagome iba recuperando poco a poco la compostura y su cara empezaba a mostrar signos del vivo genio que la caracterizaba. Un genio que no había sido sacado a la luz desde que volviera a su época. Naraku reaccionó a la salida dando a su risa un carácter más alegre.

— Naraku está bien, Kagome. Por ser tú, te dejo usar ese nombre. No significa lo mismo en labios de una amiga.

— ¿Amiga? Más de un año, Naraku… Llevo retorciéndome en este infierno personal más de un maldito año… ¿Qué clase de amigo permite eso? De veras que me tenéis más que harta, vosotros los Dioses, con vuestros sádicos jueguecitos.

El rostro de Naraku de repente se torna serio, muriendo la sonrisa al ser sustituida por una pose grave y melancólica.

— Ser un Dios no es garantía de omnipotencia, Kagome. Y más cuando no se cuenta con los favores del Consejo ni con la predilección del padre de uno. Yo tuve que volver a llevar cadenas durante un largo periodo de tiempo también, por tratar de interceder en favor de los yōkai. Por protestar por la decisión que tomaron con respecto a ti. Por tratar de ayudar a tu Lord...

— ¡Sesshōmaru! — Kagome se quedaba pálida como un cadáver — ¿Qué le ocurrió?

— Tuvo una penitencia muchísimo más larga y dura que la tuya, te lo aseguro.

— ¡No…! ¿Qué penitencia? ¿QUÉ LE PASO A SESSHŌMARU, NARAKU?

— ¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti misma? Abre esa caja.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Kagome se levantó y fue en dirección al arcón de madera del fondo del bote que le señalaba Naraku. Al abrir la tapa descubrió en su interior cientos de cartas pulcramente ordenadas por fecha, en montones atados por cintas. En cada una de ellas logro reconocer, a pesar de lo desvaído del papel y la tinta a causa del tiempo, la elegante letra del dueño de sus pensamientos. Miles de líneas y caracteres cargados de angustia, dolor, soledad, esperanzas truncadas y anhelo. La luna recorrió un largo trecho de su viaje nocturno mientras Kagome leía y leía con avidez, una misiva tras otra. Ríos de lágrimas se le resbalaban por las mejillas con todo el aspecto de no detenerse jamás. De vez en cuando algún desesperado sollozo rompía la calma de la noche, acompañado por los incontrolables espasmos del cuerpo de la joven. Naraku la observaba con lástima pero en ningún momento perturbó su dolor con preguntas o palabras de consuelo. Cualquier comentario a los horrores que sabía que contenía el arcón habría sonado vacío y sin sentido.

Al acabar de leer la última hoja de papel, Kagome la dejó caer y abrazándose las rodillas hundió la cabeza entre las piernas, haciéndose bolita. Sus desgarradores sollozos acabaron por minar el aplomo de Naraku, que se sentó a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro tratando de calmarla. Sin levantar la cabeza, Kagome preguntó con la voz rota.

— La última carta quedó a medias… ¿Qué pasó?

— Inuyasha le pidió a su hermano que le sacara de su miseria y Sesshōmaru le concedió la petición. Con ello Inuyasha logró romper el sello y reunirse con su compañera.

— ¿Rompió el sello?

— Inuyasha recordaba muy bien todo lo que le contaste sobre el procedimiento y quiso completar tu tarea. Aunque la verdad, no hizo mucha diferencia…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tanto el Lord del Oeste como su bestia estaban llenos de ira y el hecho de ser el único superviviente de su especie hizo que no tuviera nada a que aferrarse para contenerla.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No pudiste siquiera contarle lo que ocurrió? ¿Te quedaste mirando, sin más?

— ¿De veras quieres saber más sobre los "jueguecitos de los Dioses", Kagome? No es propio de mi naturaleza el quejarme. Me encerraron y ya está.

Kagome levantó por primera vez la cabeza desde lo de las cartas y clavó la mirada en Naraku.

— Quiero saberlo todo, Naraku. Me lo debes.

Con un suspiro Naraku trató de resumirlo al máximo.

— Yo traté de interceder, primero por ti, y más tarde tratando de detener la guerra, con el consejo reportándome directamente a Padre como resultado. Éste se negó en redondo a saltarse la normativa contigo e hizo oídos sordos a mis súplicas. Mi hermana, que siempre fue su debilidad, metió más cizaña, asegurando que el tiempo que había pasado en el Nakatsukuni ejerciendo como yōkai me había contaminado para tomar partido por el bando de nuestro hermano. Por supuesto hizo desaparecer todo rastro de Onigumo antes y me acusó de mentiroso delante de Izanagi. El mierda de Tsukuyomi se calló como las putas, desatendiéndose de la suerte de sus criaturas, a las que hace tiempo que había dado por perdidas. Se me explicó que la necesaria desaparición de los yōkai era una decisión tomada de antemano, desde mucho antes del trágico final de la partida de _shōgi,_ debido a que su poder y potencial, junto con su falta de apasionamiento por la adoración de ningún Dios que no fuera el suyo propio, eran considerados un peligro y una actitud de rebeldía frente al Takamagahara. Ese día decidí abandonar ese lugar de mierda y avisar a tu Lord. Fui atrapado y confinado a no poder volver al mundo de los mortales para no interferir en los planes de exterminio de los yōkai. No fue hasta que tu Sesshōmaru perdió la compostura y comenzó a exterminar a todo bicho viviente que, durante la bajada de mi hermana al Nakatsukuni para matarle, fui capaz de escabullirme aprovechando la confusión y abandonar para siempre los Campos Celestiales.

Kagome en algún momento había salido de su ensimismamiento y con los ojos echando chispas de furia ante la injusticia que Naraku le relataba, le miraba apretando con rabia los puños. Pero al oír la trágica conclusión una nueva nube de desesperación se instaló apagando esa furiosa chispa.

— Amaterasu acabó con él…

Entonces Naraku sorprendentemente, esbozó una sonrisa. Agarrando a Kagome por la barbilla, la obligó a mirarle y sin dejar de sonreír y guiñándole exageradamente un ojo afirmó:

— Si, Kagome. Amaterasu acabó ese día con el último yōkai. Bajo la cuarta luna nueva de 1625, durante una terrible tormenta, el Lord del Oeste desaparecía entre las furiosas olas que golpeaban los arrecifes del cabo de Shima.

Kagome se quedó mirándole en silencio, tratando de comprender las señales en total contradicción con las palabras que percibía. Sesshōmaru había desaparecido cayendo al mar desde el mismo lugar que ella había elegido para tirarse unas horas antes. No podía ser una coincidencia.

— Naraku, ¿a donde me llevas?

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia si cabe.

— A un lugar donde no llegan las miradas de los Dioses. ¿Te suena?

Kagome se giró en la dirección que señalaba el dedo de Naraku para descubrir a menos de una legua las siluetas de las Meoto-Iwa, las sagradas rocas pareja que habían sido testigos de su despedida hace tantos siglos, después de los meses de convivencia en el Monte Hakurei.

El silencio expectante se apoderó del bote. Naraku no podía dar explicaciones todavía, no hasta que estuvieran seguros de no ser escuchados y Kagome instintivamente se percataba de ello. Pero sus latidos golpeaban su pecho cada vez más rápido mientras se acercaban, desembarcaban y escalaban la mayor de ellas de camino al _Torī_ que la coronaba. Tras atravesar su umbral, a sus pies como por arte de magia se movió una losa, descubriendo el acceso a una oscura, estrecha y empinada escalera.

Naraku se sacó del bolsillo una linterna y presidió el descenso, con Kagome apoyándose de vez en cuando en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Una vez que el pasadizo se hubo cerrado a sus espaldas, se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿De veras que no pueden vernos aquí?

— Efectivamente. Es un lugar que oficialmente pertenece a los dominios de Izanami y Padre no quiere saber nada de su esposa desde antes de nuestro nacimiento. Paradójicamente, al enviar a tantos yōkai al Yomi no era consciente de que los ubicaba en un lugar donde ningún Dios pudiera controlarlos.

— ¿Vamos al Yomi?

— No del todo. Ésta es una de las entradas que Padre selló tras su viaje por el Inframundo, pero no iremos tan lejos. De hecho ya hemos llegado.

La tortuosa escalera, tras descender lo que habían parecido kilómetros en el subsuelo, desembocaba en una pequeña caverna que estaba tenuemente iluminada en tonos azules. Kagome miró curiosa por el origen de la inexplicable luz y se quedó helada en el sitio…

Y es que apoyado en la pared del fondo, generando la azulada luz que hacía ya innecesaria la linterna, había un gigantesco bloque de hielo cristalino. Y en su interior, ajeno al transcurso del tiempo estaba él.

Kagome sintió su pecho estallar y sus ojos inundarse de nuevo. Con paso vacilante caminó hacía esa figura con la que soñaba cada noche y en la que pensaba cada minuto del día. Tanto o más bello todavía de lo que lo recordaba, el hermoso rostro de su Amo y Señor parecía que estuviera dormido. El doloroso hueco de su pecho que la acompañaba desde más de un año se llenaba de una especie de cálido elixir. Ese ser que había sido fuente de toda dicha y cuya ausencia le provocaba la miseria más terrible, por fin estaba al alcance de su mano.

Kagome rozó con sus dedos la fría superficie y se obligó a girar el rostro hacia Naraku que se había situado a silenciosamente a su lado.

— ¿Hielo?

— Algo así. Ligeramente modificado por mis poderes para no derretirse ni perjudicar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me pareció adecuado. Tu compañero ya había sufrido más que suficiente. Merecía que el transcurso del tiempo no le fuese tan tortuoso durante los más de tres siglos que todavía tendría que esperar en soledad. Además ese hielo enmascara y sella ese terrible yōki que posee. De nada hubiera servido esconderle aquí si su presencia es tan fácilmente detectable desde kilómetros a la redonda.

— ¿Cómo le despertamos?

— Bueno, en realidad solo tú puedes. Debes derretir el hielo con tus lágrimas.

Kagome le miró horrorizada.

— ¿Con mis lágrimas? Estás de coña… ¡Puedo tardar siglos y más con la temperatura bajo cero que hace aquí!

— No es hielo ordinario, Kagome. Lo creé usando la _Yasakani no Magatama_ que saqué de la _Yamata no Orochi_ *. Sólo lágrimas sinceras por parte de alguien que lo ame pueden derretir ese hielo. Así me aseguraba que aunque Amaterasu llegase a descubrir el escondite en algún momento, no pudiese realmente tocarle ni un pelo. Tardarás, pero no creo que te lleve más de unas horas... Me voy, afuera ya está amaneciendo y tengo que pasarme por el puerto e irme a pescar.

— ¿A pescar?

Naraku se encogió de hombros.

— Decidí vivir como humano y como humano tengo que trabajar. Además me gusta la pesca. Volveré cuando anochezca. Seguramente le hayas ya despertado para entonces. Avísale que inmediatamente enmascare su yōki y ni se os pase por la cabeza salir de aquí.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío ante esa advertencia.

— ¿No podemos abandonar este sitio?

— Kagome, los yōkai desaparecieron hace cientos de años. Este mundo no lo aceptará… Por no hablar de que en cuanto asome por el pasadizo, Amaterasu le verá y vendrá a acabar con él. Y eso me lleva a la segunda parte de la tragedia: Kagome, debéis hablar y tomar una decisión.

— ¿Es que hay más opciones? — Kagome se trataba de mentalizar sobre cómo organizaría su vida a partir de ahora si debía trasladarse a un lugar como este, cuando de repente su mente se encendió.

— ¿Acaso tú podrías...?

Naraku asintió.

— Sigo siendo un Dios, Kagome. Sería un juego de niños para mi. Pero, que sepas que es irreversible.

Con esta afirmación, Naraku se daba la vuelta y desaparecía por la escalera, dejando a Kagome sepultada bajo una avalancha de dudas y reflexiones. ¿Podría Sesshōmaru vivir encerrado? ¿Aceptaría convertirse en aquello que más desprecia? Porque Kagome sabía que a ella la respetaba, pero lo que es el resto de la humanidad… Ninguna de las dos opciones le parecía muy plausible conociendo el carácter de su amado yōkai, pero no era el momento de hacer cábalas.

Kagome tenía otros problemas en los que pensar.

Y es que lo de las lágrimas no iba a ser tan fácil. Menuda ironía más perra: desde hacía más de un año que no pasaba un día en el que no sufriera una crisis depresiva y se tirase llorando horas y horas. Incluso hace pocos minutos había estado llorando como una fuente a causa de las cartas que le había dejado Sesshōmaru. Pero ahora que lo necesitaba, se sentía de todo menos triste. Tenía ganas de saltar, bailar, brincar de alegría... Naraku se llevó el baúl de cartas junto con el bote, y aunque había logrado unas pocas lágrimas de alegría al observar ese bello rostro y soñar con el momento del reencuentro, éstas eran harto insuficientes para derretir las cerca de 2 toneladas de hielo que protegían a Sesshōmaru. Ya comenzando a agobiarse, apoyó las palmas de las manos de nuevo sobre la helada superficie y sonriendo volvió a comerse con los ojos a la figura tanto tiempo añorada y que coincidía casi con exactitud con el Sesshōmaru que la besó por última vez dentro de la araña gigante. Fue cuando se percató de que de su muñeca izquierda colgaba una especie de pulsera que no le había visto antes. Cambió de ángulo y miró con mayor atención, hasta que finalmente se acordó de a qué le recordaban las cuentas negras y los colmillos blancos que componían el adorno. No era una pulsera. Era el mismo collar de dominación que ella había puesto alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha durante la primera semana de su estancia en el Sengoku y que el _hanyō_ jamás se quitó.

El verlo enrollado sobre la muñeca de Sesshōmaru le hizo recordar que había perdido mucho más que a su compañero, el fatídico día que la enviaron de vuelta a su época. Y aunque pudiera abrazar a su amor una vez más, nunca podría hacer lo mismo con Inu. Después, el collar enrollado alrededor de la mano de Sesshōmaru le hizo recordar a alguien más. Alguien cuya muerte cargaba en su conciencia y por el que no había derramado las suficientes lágrimas en su día.

Los amargos y a la vez dulces recuerdos la sacudieron como una cascada de agua helada. Miroku y Sango, Inu y Kikyō, Shippo, Kohaku, Kaede Sama, las niñas no natas, Kirara… Los rostros de todos sus queridos amigos, perdidos para siempre, danzaron delante de sus ojos. Todos los recuerdos, desde el primer encuentro hasta las amargas despedidas…, todos los remordimientos y los costes de sus errores, fueron revisados por sus galopantes pensamientos. Fue cuando comprendió lo egoístas que hasta ahora habían sido sus lágrimas, todas motivadas por sus anhelos de estar con Sesshōmaru y por las estúpidas auto lamentaciones sobre su mala suerte.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba llorando de nuevo como una cría, gritando y dando golpes en el hielo, aplastada por una inmensa culpabilidad y sensación de pérdida. Levantó de nuevo la mirada y la posó en su ser más querido, ese que había sufrido lo indecible durante más de 130 años y que aún así había encontrado la fuerza en su interior para escribirle una carta cada día. ¡Y ella se atrevió a llamar su existencia infierno! ¡Sin tener ni puta idea de lo que fue realmente el infierno que vivieron sus seres más queridos! En su desesperación comenzó a hablar sola, a pedirles perdón por no haber sabido estar a la altura y les dedicó un rezo y litros y litros de lágrimas a cada uno. Uno por uno, le pareció que la visitaban en espíritu y le ofrecían su cariño y perdón. Perdió la noción del tiempo y tocó el fondo más absoluto tras repasar toda la lista, Se quedó sollozando en el suelo, encogida, con las rodillas abrazadas... En lo más profundo del abismo sintió como dos fuertes brazos la abrazaron firmemente desde atrás.

Esos brazos la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, percatándose de que estaba totalmente empapada y sentada en un charco de agua. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ardientes ojos de gato que eran su luz al final del túnel.

 **...**

Naraku llegó, tal como prometió, al anochecer y los encontró desnudos y enlazados en un prieto abrazo, ambos profundamente dormidos. Sonriendo, les echó por encima la manta que había traído consigo y fue a la barca a por el resto de su equipaje.

Después regresó, encendió un pequeño fuego y se dispuso a asar las recién pescadas lubinas que trajo en un cubo. A poco rato la parejita despertaba estimulados seguramente por el olor a comida. El primero fue Sesshōmaru…, y es que más de tres siglos y medio sin comer no debe ser moco de pavo.

— Buenas noches Mi Lord. Bienvenido al siglo XXI. ¿Qué tal su despertar?

Sesshōmaru se incorpora un poco y tratando de moverla lo mínimo posible, acomoda a Kagome en su regazo y la arropa.

— Buenas noches a usted también, Susano-O no Mikoto. Tan estimulante como se esperaba… Gracias por su interés. — Contestaba con una educada inclinación de cabeza

— ¿Tiene hambre?

— Si le soy sincero, bastante…

Naraku le tiende un pez entero sujetándolo por el palo que lo atraviesa.

— ¿Hace mucho que Kagome le sacó del hielo?

— No realmente… Lo justo para "saludarnos" apropiadamente. Y como la ropa estaba mojada ya decidimos quedarnos así hasta que se secara. Gracias por la manta, por cierto.

— ¿Entonces no le ha dicho nada todavía sobre su... situación?

— No. Pero algo me dice que es la misma que antes de que me congelara.

— Me temo que sí.

— ¿Soy el último? ¿No ha aparecido nadie más todos estos años?

— De eso puede estar seguro, Mi Lord. Y no debe regresar a la superficie si desea seguir siéndolo.

— Hm… Pero yo ya no soy el mismo. No volveré a perder el control.

— No se engañe Mi Lord, mi hermana no deseaba acabar con usted por ser peligroso o porque se lo pidieran sus fieles. Quería su muerte por ser usted un yōkai, y porque detesta a su pareja. Habría acabado con usted mucho antes de haber podido. El problema de los Dioses es que para matar a un ser vivo debemos pasar por el trámite de las plegarias y es complicado que mucha gente a la vez pida la misma muerte.

— ¿Y qué problema tiene con Kagome?

— Ya se lo expliqué. Con Amaterasu todo se resume a simples batallas de ego y diferentes prejuicios.

— Pues que no se le ocurra acercarse a ella o no respondo.

— Nada que respondiese tendría algún efecto tampoco.

Sesshōmaru se preguntó si Susano-O le estaba vacilando o simplemente acababa de hacer un juego de palabras. Seguía sin entender muy bien la ironía, salvo que proviniese de él, claro...

— Entonces, ¿qué opciones tengo?

— Transformarte o quedarte aquí, cuidando de enmascarar el yōki.

Sesshōmaru sonrió con amargura.

— Yo ahí veo solo una alternativa. Proceda a ello.

En ese momento Kagome abrió los ojos como platos. Al parecer llevaba un rato ya haciéndose la dormida.

— ¿Seguro? Le advierto que una vez hecho, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

— Este Sesshōmaru está seguro. Hágalo.

En ese momento Kagome se levantó de sopetón, incluso olvidándose de que tenía los pechos al aire.

— ¡Espera, Sesshōmaru...!

— Pensaba que dormías, Kagome…, — contestó el aludido mientras subía la manta para cubrir la desnudez de Kagome. " _Ni Dios, ni Demonio"…_ , pensaba, esos eran "sus" pechos y nadie que los viera iba a ver la luz del sol de nuevo.

— Kagome, buenas noticias… — añadió alegre Naraku desviando la vista — parece que Sesshōmaru Dono está de acuerdo en convertirse en humano.

Kagome pasó olímpicamente del comentario y clavo la mirada en su compañero.

— Pensaba que los despreciabas…

— Y lo hago… Sobre todo a los asesinos de la Iglesia, a los violadores de niños, a los traidores de su manada o a los que roban o abusan del que no tiene nada pero temen y veneran al que es rico y poderoso… Pero me pasaba igual con los yōkai cuando existían. Supongo que escoria hay en todas las razas. Lo de generalizar era consecuencia de los Tratamientos y del ambiente a mi alrededor. Lo cierto es que siempre que aparece algún humano honorable o valiente le doy mucho más mérito que al yōkai, ya que suelen ser obligados a ser rastreros para sobrevivir o son débiles por naturaleza.

Kagome se quedaba estupefacta por el discurso. ¿Así que así era el "verdadero" Sesshōmaru? Se acordó de la época en la que se preguntaba si ese calculador y frío Líder del Oeste iba siquiera a fijarse en ella, en caso de poder conocerle. En general, no había mucha diferencia… Kagome le abrazó aclamando:

— ¡Nunca dejaré de agradecer a Inu el sacrificio por eliminar ese maldito sello!

Sesshōmaru sonrió con tristeza.

— Yo tampoco… Pero Kagome, esto nada tiene que ver con el sello. He vivido más de 130 años de desgracias, guerra y miseria desde la última vez que nos vimos. Algo he tenido que aprender por el camino…

Kagome lo miró de nuevo extrañada.

— Aún así, no me puedo creer que renuncies a ser yōkai y te rebajes al nivel del común de los mortales…

Sesshōmaru parece estar cabreándose por momentos. No sabe qué pensar de la extraña oposición de Kagome a algo que daba por hecho que le haría ilusión, como se lo hizo a su antepasada Kikyō. ¿O acaso eso era un comentario sarcástico? Su Kagome no le estaba tomando en serio…

— Perdónenos, Susano-O no Mikoto. Parece que a mi compañera no le hace gracia la idea de mi transformación. Debe ser que los simples humanos no la ponen…

Naraku se levanta con una sonrisa.

— Creo que saldré a mirar la luna un rato. Así podrán vestirse. Sus ropas ya se secaron.

Nada más salir Naraku, Sesshōmaru levanto la barbilla de una más que colorada Kagome que hasta entonces clavaba la mirada insistentemente hacia el suelo. Tras observarla le susurró en la oreja.

— ¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa o tendré que obligarte a confesar?

Tras una pausa Kagome finalmente contestaba.

— Yako…

— ¿Yako, qué?

— Desaparecerá...

El Lord la miró con extrañeza y al comprobar que hablaba en serio, fue poco a poco invadido por una ineludible necesidad de reír. La risa floja poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en carcajadas. Kagome se puso todavía más colorada pero esta vez del cabreo.

— No sé qué tiene tanta gracia…

" _Vamos muñeca, ya te lo dije en su día… No cometas el error de pensar que somos seres distintos…"_

Kagome buscó el rostro de Sesshōmaru para descubrir la mueca llena de dientes de Yako en su lugar.

" _¿Qué es exactamente lo que te gusta tanto de mi? ¿Mi cuerpo peludo o éste aspecto de ahora?"_

¿Cómo explicar a Sesshōmaru lo que le debía a Yako? Hubo una época en la que la bestia había sido su único confidente. Con la mirada roja y zafiro le resultaba más fácil hablar.

— Desaparecerás, Yako… Ya nunca volveremos a vernos. Echaré de menos tu sinceridad y tu sencillez. Es tu carácter lo que me gusta.

" _Si es por eso no tienes ningún problema. Yo tan sólo soy un rasgo más de Sesshōmaru. Uno que, debido a sus responsabilidades como Lord del Oeste, se veía obligado a ocultar. Con la transformación simplemente me fundiré en él y ya no será necesaria la dualidad."_

Kagome se abrazó a la bestia, llenando su pecho de lágrimas. Cuando se apartó fueron de nuevo los ojos de gato dorados los que la estaban mirando.

— ¿Ya te despediste de Yako, muñeca? — Sesshōmaru estaba sonriendo.

Al oírle llamarla así, Kagome se calmó un poquito y asintió.

— Vistámonos entonces. Susano-O estará a punto de volver y no me apetece que te mire el trasero.

Al cabo de poco vieron a Naraku descender por las escaleras.

— ¿Ya tomasteis vuestra decisión?

— ¿Seguro que de esta manera Amaterasu no podrá encontrarle?

— Le encontrará, pero estará impotente. No le valdrá la petición que le hicieron de acabar con el último yōkai, ya que Sesshōmaru no será ningún yōkai en absoluto. Como humano tendrá que protegerle e incluso escuchar sus plegarias. Procedo pues... Apártate Kagome, será sólo un momento.

Tras el consentimiento Naraku comenzó a acumular energía en las palmas de las manos hasta formar dos enormes bolas de luz que procedió a lanzar sobre Sesshōmaru. El cuerpo del que fuera Lord del Oeste se iluminó lentamente comenzando por los pies, subiendo por las piernas, torso y brazos y acabando en la cabeza. Por donde la luz pasaba iba borrando las marcas yōkai y dejando la blanca piel impoluta. Desaparecieron las rayas triangulares de las mejillas y la luna de la frente, y el pelo anteriormente plateado pasaba a ser negro como la tinta. Cuando todo hubo terminado y Sesshōmaru abría los ojos, Kagome le miró y preocupada se giró hacia Naraku.

— Sigue teniendo ojos de gato...

Era cierto, la mirada dorada había cambiado muy poco. Las negras pupilas eran algo más anchas pero seguían teniendo un aspecto ligeramente vertical.

Naraku le miró detenidamente, rascándose la barbilla.

— Me temo que nada más puedo hacer en ese sentido. Pero es humano en todos los aspectos, te lo aseguro.

— ¿Qué aspecto tengo Kagome? ¿He cambiado mucho?

Kagome miró a su amor de los pies a la cabeza, buscando en su interior alguna diferencia en los sentimientos que despertaba el hombre que la miraba preocupado. No encontró ninguna.

— Para nada. Sigues siendo perfecto.

 **...**

Unas horas más tarde el cielo ya se teñía de rosa y una pequeña barca llegaba a las orillas de Shima. De ella descendieron una joven pareja y un marinero algo regordete y con una frondosa barba.

— Gracias por todo. ¿Volveremos a vernos? — Preguntaba la joven.

— Cuando queráis. Suelo estar por la taberna del "Marinero Borracho". Preguntad por Shōtaro…

Tras la despedida, la joven pareja se dirigió al paseo marítimo. Momentos más tarde, la salida del sol iluminó a una bella muchacha que se abrazaba a un aún más hermoso joven vestido con ropa tradicional, que esperaban pacientes la llegada del autobús en el banco de la parada.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Kagome? — Preguntaba él tras posar cariñosamente sus labios en la cabeza de la chica.

— A casa..., — respondía ella con la felicidad más absoluta pintada en el rostro.

* * *

 _ **Esto no acaba todavía. Hay una propina que podéis leer si pincháis en "siguiente"**_

* * *

 _ ***Naraku:** El nombre de Naraku es una variación de Narakas: uno de los ocho infiernos budistas. Como la estancia en él no era una condición definitiva, sería más fácil compararlo con el Purgatorio cristiano. El el Narakas las almas hacían penitencia hasta expiar sus pecados._

 _ ***Leyenda de Susano-O y el dragón de ocho cabezas**_

 _Susano-O resultó ser un dios de un carácter impetuoso y que siempre estaba causando problemas, celoso porque su padre había elegido a su hermana Amaterasu para gobernar al mundo al final resultó expulsado del reino celestial._

 _En su camino por la Tierra de las Llanuras de los Juncos (Nakatsukuni) llegó al país de Izumo y cerca del nacimiento del río Hi se encontró con una pareja de ancianos muy afligidos. Al preguntarles cuál era la causa de su desgracia estos le respondieron que Yamata-no-Orochi, un dragón de ocho cabezas, estaba devorando a sus ocho hijas y que pronto regresaría a por la última de ellas, Kushinada Hime. Entonces Susano-O les ofreció acabar con la malvada bestia si en compensación le entregaban la mano de su hija a lo que los padres accedieron con gran esperanza._

 _Sin más espera Susano-O preparó una trampa para la serpiente de ocho cabezas y ocho colas, hizo preparar ocho barriles de sake que colocó en ocho cercados diferentes y se sentaron a esperar la llegada del monstruo._

 _Cuando Yamata no Orochi llegó, Susano-O convirtió a la joven doncella en una peineta para ocultarla y se la puso en el pelo. La serpiente empezó a beber el sake de los ocho barriles hasta que cayó dormida y completamente ebria, Susano-O aprovechó su oportunidad y con su espada decapitó cabeza por cabeza y todas las colas del animal hasta que al cortar una de ellas encontró la famosa espada Kusanagi consiguiendo así la mano de su amada esposa. En algunas versiones de la leyenda se cuenta que en otra de las colas encontró la Yasakani no Matagama_

 _Las **Magatama** (勾玉 o 曲玉) son abalorios que surgieron en Japón durante la Era Joumon. Tienen forma de lágrima con un agujero (como si fueran la mitad del símbolo de yin-yang). __Estos objetos se pueden encontrar generalmente enterrados en túmulos mortuorios como ofrendas a las deidades._

 _Un destacado magatama es el Yasakani no Magatama, uno de los tres tesoros imperiales de Japón. Espadas, espejos y matagama eran objetos comunes que poseían como símbolo de su posición los gobernantes regionales desde el periodo Yayoi, y fue más extendido su uso en el periodo Kofun, como lo demuestra su presencia en los túmulos funerarios de dicha época. Originalmente había dos insignias imperiales, el espejo Yata no Kagami y la espada Kusanagi no Tsurugi, pero el magatama fue agregado como el tercero desde el periodo Heian._


	54. PROPINA

**PROPINA**

 _Esto es lo que su nombre indica: una pequeña propina en agradecimiento por soportar todos los sufrimientos que os he propiciado con mis desvaríos. Esta pequeña escena tonta se me ocurrió al pensar en cómo sería la vida de nuestra pareja favorita a partir de ahora._

* * *

 **KAGOME**

Hoy me he levantado como siempre, llena de energía y pensamientos positivos. Hace un sol de infarto para ser octubre y me encamino corriendo a la cocina con la intención de preparar tortitas con nata y mermelada. Es su desayuno favorito y sé que tras el entrenamiento mañanero con mi hermanito, Sesshōmaru siempre tiene un apetito voraz y porqué no decirlo, un gusto demasiado pronunciado hacia los dulces como para ser sano.

Al rato se levanta mamá y, con el pelo revuelto y en bata, baja a la cocina a tomarse su café.

Tras saludarme se sitúa con una taza humeante en la baranda para observar los precisos movimientos de las dos figuras que se encuentran en el exterior practicando katas.

— No te voy a negar que tienes un novio guapísimo, Kagome. — Me suelta la muy descarada, haciéndome reír. — Da gusto ver ese torso desnudo por las mañanas. Y a pesar de que no me parecía muy buena idea cuando me lo dijisteis, debo reconocer que los tatuajes le sientan muy bien.

Me uno a ella en el porche sin dejar de batir la masa de las tortitas.

— ¿Verdad? Son imitaciones de sus antiguas marcas yōkai.

— ¿Qué tal se está adaptando a su nueva condición?

— Bien, supongo… No le he oído quejarse.

— ¿Ya terminasteis con el trámite en el registro civil?

— Sip. Ayer fuimos por fin a recoger el _hanko_ y el pasaporte.

— ¿Y no os pusieron ninguna pega?

— Que va…, todo correcto.

Parecía mentira lo fácil que le había resultado a Mi Amor, gracias a su nueva habilidad, el crearse una nueva identidad, incluyendo partida de nacimiento, una historia familiar y hasta un "nuevo" nombre. Y es que en el Japón del siglo XXI no podías ir por ahí llamándote "Asesino Perfecto"...

— A ver…

— Cógelos tú misma, que tengo las manos sucias. Están ahí en la mesilla, junto al teléfono.

Mientras mi madre cotillea entre la documentación termino de batir la masa y me pongo a freír, solamente interrumpida por su sorprendido bufido.

— Pero bueno hija mía... , ¿y esto…? ¿A ti no te suena un poco… como a nombre para un perro?

Me encojo de hombros ahogando una risotada.

— Pues si… pero es el que él ha elegido… ¡Qué se le va a hacer! Además para mí ese nombre es también muy especial.

Al final las risas de ambas acaban retumbando por la cocina.

— ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo desde tan temprano?

— Nada, cosas nuestras… — le responde riendo mi madre, — … no se enoje, Taishō Yako San...

— Hm...

Sesshōmaru esta en el vano de la puerta secándose con una toalla. Nuestras risas provocan que ponga los ojos en blanco. Lleva el _yukata_ rojo caído y atado a la cintura y su piel brilla perlada de sudor, haciéndome salivar. Pero luego recuerdo que estamos a finales de Octubre y corro a echarle una cazadora por encima.

— Ahora eres humano Mi Amor, y por lo tanto propenso al constipado si no te vistes abrigado. No es que proteste, estás muy guapo en ropa tradicional, pero no es la época del año para andar semi en pelotas.

— Hm… Vuestra ropa es muy apretada e incómoda. Éste estará bien...

— Recuerda que en un mes es el examen* y ambos debemos estar a tope.

— Esa tontería no preocupa a este Sesshōmaru. Aunque tú deberías estudiar un poco más duro si quieres estar en la Tōdai* conmigo… ¡Mmm, tortitas…!

— ¡Todavía estoy friéndolas, tío-angustias…! — le reprocho con un sopapo en el brazo ladrón. — Sube a ducharte, cuando bajes estarán listas.

— ¿Al final a qué carrera te apuntarás, _Onī Sama_? — pregunta Sōta entrando a la cocina.

— ¿No es obvio? Ingeniería Informática. — Respondo yo por él, sin poder contener el orgullo que me provoca el presumir de un genio en la familia. Desde que le mostré a Mi Amor cómo utilizar un ordenador, no se despegaba de la pantalla durante al menos seis horas diarias. Aprendió en dos semanas todo lo que necesitaba para desenvolverse en el siglo XXI y se empezó a preguntar cómo funcionaba el cacharro que le proporcionaba esa ingente cantidad de información. Lo desguazó tanto físicamente como a nivel de software, en las siguientes dos y a estas alturas ya dominaba la administración de varios sistemas operativos y era capaz de escribir código con una claridad y limpieza apabullantes. Además había adquirido otros _skills_ no del todo legales pero muy útiles para, en última instancia, proveerse de una identidad que, como yōkai transformado en humano, habría sido imposible de justificar ante las autoridades. Sesshōmaru nos había sorprendido en cuestión de meses con una extraordinaria habilidad para asimilar conocimiento que a mi me parecía de todo menos humana.

Mientras Sesshōmaru lograba todo lo que desease con facilidad, yo sufría de estrés pre-examen y parecía que cada tema que leía y resumía se perdía en un pozo de estupidez, dejándome la cabeza como un bombo tras las largas horas de estudio. Mi intención era entrar en medicina y esa era una de las carreras con más difícil acceso de la Tōdai, más todavía si las plazas para especializarse en cirugía eran pocas y con todavía más altos baremos.

Al bajar mi genio del _hacking_ a desayunar lleva el portátil bajo el brazo y mientras devora sus tortitas vuelve a estar sumergido entre comandos y llenando el teclado de mermelada.

— ¿Qué haces? — le pregunto mientras lanzo una curiosa mirada a la pantalla por encima de su hombro. Le veo minimizar apresuradamente la página web que miraba y su respuesta es demasiado rápida y más falsa que una moneda de 5 yenes sin agujero.

— Aprendo _python*.._.

— Ya… ¿y eso que acabas de esconder? No estarás viendo guarrerías.., maldito _hentai_?

— ¡Oye… que ya sé lo que significa _hentai_ , listilla! Con ver las guarrerías que hacemos en el espejo me basta, gracias. Y como eres una revienta sorpresas, de castigo recibirás poder descubrir lo que estaba preparándote como premio por aprobar el examen de acceso.

Sesshōmaru vuelve a maximizar la página y observo que es la de una agencia de viajes.

— Creo que te debo una luna de miel en las Bahamas…

— ¡Para eso hay que estar casado, Sesshōmaru!

— Bah…, eso es lo de menos. Ya tendremos tiempo para burocracia cuando acabes la carrera…

No puedo más que darle la razón y plantarle un enorme beso en los morros. Él enseguida me engancha de la cintura y tras sentarme en su regazo, me vuelve a dar otra muestra de la maldita perfección que es capaz de ejercer en todo lo que hace.

* * *

 _ ***El curso escolar e**_ _ ** _n Japón_ ** dura del 1 de abril hasta mediados de marzo, con varias semana libres en verano, que suelen dedicarse a actividades extra-escolares, y dos semanas libres en marzo, al finalizar el curso. El **examen de ingreso a la universidad** es de enorme importancia, y no es una exageración decir que el rendimiento en el examen prácticamente determina el curso de la vida de un joven, ya que la clave para conseguir un trabajo bien pagado en una gran empresa depende de que se le acepte una buena universidad. Las fechas para dicho examen suelen girar en torno a los últimos dos meses del año._

 _ ***Tōdai** **:** Abreviatura de Tōkyō Daigaku o Universidad de Tokio; es clasificada generalmente como la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón y una de las más prestigiosas del mundo._

 _ ***python** : lenguaje de programación de tipado dinámico y multiplataforma. Muy utilizado por los hackers para escribir exploits y en el entorno Linux_

* * *

 **AHORA SÍ, DEFINITIVAMENTE: OWARI**

* * *

 _Llegó el amargo momento de la despedida, niños y niñas. Aquí acaba definitivamente esta historia, pero aunque haya terminado no os cortéis en comentarme lo que os ha parecido (me encanta que recibir críticas negativas y/o constructivas, así sabré dónde debo mejorar), prometo contestar a todas y cada una. No sé lo que me deparará el futuro pero ya que algunos ya lo preguntan e incluso me lanzan propuestas, contesto que no tengo previsto escribir más fics sobre la obra de Rumiko Sensei de momento. Esta ambientación y personajes han obtenido de mi todo lo que quería darles y no tengo más que decir al respecto de este maravilloso fandom. Como dije al principio, hice el Círculo porque no estaba contenta con el original y ya he contado todo lo que tenía que contar. Esta es mi versión de la historia y no tengo más._

 _Pero ya que he descubierto el maravilloso mundo de los fanfics es probable que siga escribiéndolos en el futuro si la inspiración me vuelve a visitar. Eso si, quiero descansar una buena temporada y ponerme al día con mi lista de lecturas y comentarios atrasados, participar quizá en algún reto o crear algún que otro one-shot (ahora estoy sumamente obsesionada - de nuevo - con AnK) si la musa me lo permite._

 _Si me necesitáis siempre podéis encontrarme por privado o buscando en el FB LaAlex Domina Daemoni. También en el FB podéis encontrar info. sobre el programa de radio que dirijo, poniendo kernelpanikk en el buscador._

 _Un abrazo y hasta pronto._

 _Arigatou Gozaimasu_


End file.
